Never Let Me Go
by MsLane
Summary: AU.Season 1.No baby-gate. Finn & Quinn are in a relationship, but something goes wrong leaving Quinn hurt and in need of comfort. Enter Rachel. Eventual Faberry loving..established Faberry friendship. Brittana too.
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn?"

She sniffs and pulls her feet deeper into the stall hoping that if she kept quiet then the brunette would just leave her alone.

"Quinn, I know you're in there, okay? I'm just concerned."

She lets out a semi-frustrates sigh, of course. Rachel Berry wasn't one to just leave.

"I'm fine Berry." The insult had long lost all of its sting and now was just said out of habit whenever the blonde was just a bit frustrated.

"Quinn. Could you please open the door? I don't usually make it a habit to talk to a person through a door, so if you could possibly.."

The stall door opens and that stops Rachel's speech.

"Berry seriously, I'm fine."

The blonde's hair is somewhat in disarray and she notices and runs her hands through It trying to gain some semblance of her former in-control self.

"Oh Quinn." And before you know it Rachel's wrapped her arms around the blonde and is pulling her towards herself.

Quinn didn't realize she had been wanting a hug until she was wrapped in one. She buries herself deeper still into the short brunette and holds onto her tightly.

"Shh Quinn, it's okay. It'll all be okay." Rachel repeats over and over into Quinn's ear while rubbing a hand over her back trying to soothe the blonde.

Quinn lifts her head and lets out a blubbery cry, "How c-can you..say that? H-how do do you know?"  
And then she once again buries her head into Rachel's neck and continues crying.

The brunette sighs and gives Quinn a slight squeeze while saying, "Because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

They stay that way for a while before Quinn finally stops crying and just stays with her arms wrapped tightly around Rachel and her head laying on her shoulder just breathing. She's only slightly aware of how long they've been in this position and she can honestly say that she doesn't care if they continue like this for even longer. It feels good to have someone *want* to be this close.  
She's also aware of Rachel's hand that has continued to form lazy circles on her back, even after she's stopped crying and she loves her for it because it's calming her down.

After a little while longer Rachel whispers, "We good?"  
And Quinn lets a small laugh escape, and says, "I never thought I'd hear you whispering *and* saying something that wasn't in paragraph form, ever" as she's standing up straight and unwrapping herself from Rachel.

Rachel gets a silly smile on her face as she lets her own arms drop from around Quinn and simply waits for her to answer.  
Quinn nods her head slowly, "I think so. Thank you…I just, God, Finn wasn't supposed to hurt me."

Rachel nods sadly and takes a step forward stopping anything that Quinn might have started to say, "I think we should perhaps take this elsewhere? Not that I have anything against talking in a restroom, although it really can't be all that sanitary, but I mean you might find it more comfortable if, say, we were at home? I mean to say.."  
"Yes Rachel…we can go home."

The drive to the Berry residence was quiet and just a tad bit tense. Once the car was parked both girls made their way into the house.

"My dads aren't home. They wont be back until this coming Thursday."

"Again?" The blonde asks before she can filter the thought, and she continues on unfiltered, "This is the third time they've been away this month." She kicks herself as soon as she's done with her verbal word vomit.  
Rachel nods, "I know. And yes again, but it's okay, I'm not lonely."  
'Anymore' thinks Quinn, glad that she was able to at least filter *that* thought. Rachel hasn't been lonely since the two of them have become good friends. Quinn sighs slightly and gives her a small smile, "I know and I didn't mean anything by it. Just that…they've been..well they haven't been around a lot and well I mean…"

Rachel senses the so called "ditch" that Quinn is digging herself and even though Rachel knew that the blonde was only concerned she also knew that Quinn felt bad for bringing it up this way and so the diva decided to cut in, "Quinn. Thank you." She gives the blonde a smile and she visibly relaxes and nods, not trusting herself with words just yet.

They make their way to the living room from the kitchen after having grabbed a light snack and some root-beer , settling themselves on the couch.

They fall into semi-comfortable conversation. Semi-comfortable because Rachel was being careful with her words since she doesn't want to push Quinn, and Quinn was aware of it and yet doesn't do anything to quell her uncertainties .  
Finally though, after finishing their afternoon snacks and things lull into silence, Quinn turns herself, despite whatever studies that have been done showing that it probably wasn't best to lay down after eating, and lays down, putting her head in Rachel's lap.

She's curled facing the TV and as she feels Rachel's soft hand make its way to her head and feels her threading her fingers through her blonde hair she curls herself more and pushes herself closer to the brunette; allowing her own hand to rest next to her head on the diva's thigh, tracing unknown patterns there.

"He cheated on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Okay so this isn't going to be an insanely long story, but I can promise to try and keep the updates coming as regularly as I can and not have too much time in between them. Thank you for giving this a chance. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Also...It's not beta'd so any mistakes are soley my fault lol So forgive me, I try really hard to make sure there arent any but sometimes, they kinda slip under the radar lol.**

**Anyway on with the second chapter (:**

_**KittySquyres: I know right? I'll see what I can do about that haha Thank you for reviewing x**_

_**LadySonics: Thank you, yea I put that in in the summary that they are, but I forgot to add it in an 'AN' in the beginning of the chapter, but I'm glad that you like it so far (: Oh and just so there isnt any confusion, Santana and Brittany are also friends with Rachel (:**_

_"He cheated on me."_

It was said barely above a whisper but Rachel heard her loud and clear.  
Her right hand came up and took the place of the one in the blonde's hair as it left and wrapped around the blonde's body, gathering her even closer.

Quinn shuts her eyes and takes a breath before saying it again, "Finn. He cheated on me."  
Rachel cant bring herself to say anything so she rubs a hand up and down Quinn's side and arm and tries to calm herself so she can properly be there for the blonde.

Quinn rolls over so she's no longer facing the TV, but is instead facing the couch. "I went back to my locker to grab a notebook I forgot and Finn was…He was with uhm some Cheerio and I uh…Santana and Brittany were walking out of the locker-rooms and uh they saw too and I just I ran, I couldn't."

Rachel squeezes her arm and says, "Yeah, I ran into them on my way out of the choir room. They looked furious. Brittany looked heartbroken. And I gathered from them that you ran and I…well I found you then."  
Quinn nods and whispers, "Yea…you found me."

Rachel nods even though she's pretty certain the blonde cant see her do so.  
A growing feeling of rage bubbles in the pit of Rachel's stomach and she starts to shake unconsciously trying to control her anger and fierce feelings of protectiveness over the blonde in her arms.  
She takes pride in knowing that Santana was equally as mad as she and that the Latina had most probably taken care of it. However that still didn't stop the diva from planning her revenge on the bumbling giant oaf.

"Stop planning his demise Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel looks down to see Quinn looking up at her with a genuine smile on her face. It was small and tear stained but it was genuine.  
Rachel gives her a smile in return and lightly scoffs, "Oh? What makes you think I'm planning anyone's demise?"

Quinn chuckles and curls deeper into Rachel and then says, "Well. You're shaking. Your breathing has picked up, you're practically growling. And you've got your 'you-better-run-and-hide-because-I'm-coming-to-get-you' look on your face."  
Rachel chuckles, "Again, what makes you"  
Quinn interrupts her, "Rachel, I know you. And that's how I know that you're thinking up a plan, even though you _know _Santana's doing ten times worse."

The young diva does her own impersonation of a fish before finally saying, "He has it coming."

At that, the blonde laughs and sits up to wrap Rachel into a hug, "Thank you."

Rachel rubs her back but says, "I see no reason as to why that would make you laugh Quinn Fabray. _I _for one don't see the humor behind that sentence, simply because I know _exactly_ what will become of him. I _will_ not stand idly by and allow Santana and Brittany the sole satisfaction of putting that filth in its place. I _can_ and _will_ be paying him a visit and you, Quinn, can thank me then."

"Rachel?" Quinn says, her voice muffled from her place on the diva's shoulder.

Rachel squeezes her lightly letting her know she's listening.

"Thank you. Now and then and all the times in between as well." Quinn says while slowly sitting up so she's looking Rachel in the eyes, letting her know how grateful she truly is.

Rachel shrugs, smiling slightly, "I haven't done anything to warrant a thank you."

The blonde shakes her head, "Oh I disagree Rach. You've done so very much and I don't thank you enough."Quinn takes a breath and continues on in a whisper, "Not just right now with this Finn stuff. But everything. I've done so many horrible, _nasty_ things to you but you gave me a shot to prove myself to you, you gave us a shot at friendship regardless of everything I've put you through and…I cant thank you enough Rachel. I mean it."

The brunette's eyes are slightly brighter and she sniffs quickly before saying, "Oh Quinn. You need to stop bringing that up, I forgave you for all of that a _long_ time ago. Nothing's going to mess up our friendship Quinn. Not your past HBIC-ness or my current and always will be diva-tude." She says the last bit trying to get the blonde to laugh and it works causing her to smile as well as she continues, "Now I need to call Santana or else she's going to kick my ass, regardless of the fact that she and I are friends."

At that Quinn laughs again, "Rach, Santana will kick _anyone's_ ass regardless of her relationship with them, except for Brittany."  
Rachel smiles at that, "True...You _are_ okay with them coming over right? If you aren't I'll just tell them to keep away for now. Unless of course you want them here in which case I can leave you three to your own devices, not that I don't want to be here as well…"  
She gets cut off when Quinn places a hand over her mouth and puts her face inches away from the brunette's ensuring their eye contact, "I want you here. They're your friends too. And maybe you could tell them to come by later? I just want some quiet right now."

Rachel nods, her eyes calm and understanding, unable to voice her agreement since Quinn still has her hand covering her mouth. Quinn smiles gratefully and slowly removes her hand away. Rachel smiles and grabs her phone and dials the Latina's number.

The blonde relaxes back onto Rachel's lap, laying on her back this time, and grabs Rachel's free hand and plays with her fingers as the diva waits for Santana to pick up.

"San?...Oh hey Brit…Oh okay, well actually could you two maybe come by later on tonight? Yea she's…Hi Santana. No yeah she's okay…yea I was just asking Brittany if it was alright if you guys came by later on tonight. No Santana I promise you that wont be necessary…I know believe me…"

Quinn rolls to her side so she can look at Rachel as she's speaking and Rachel in turn looks down at her and gives her a heartwarming smile before bursting into laughter at something Santana had apparently said, "No, she's going to have to wait and hear it from you." She says while giving Quinn a little smirk, brown eyes twinkling, "Alright, see you two later. Yea. Take care Brit…Yes, you too Santana, gosh needy?...She hung up!" the last bit directed to Quinn who laughs at her incredulous look and says, "Rach, you just called Santana needy. I'm surprised she didn't reach through the phone and smack you one."

Rachel grins, "Yea, but it's not like I actually said she _was_...never mind, yes I'm not all that surprised."

Quinn grins and just stays quiet taking in the silence and the calm steady breathing of Rachel as her hand runs through her blonde hair.

She sighs and goes to say something then changes her mind and decides to stay quiet, Rachel picking up on that whispers, "Penny for your thoughts."

Quinn smiles, "My thoughts are worth more than that."  
Rachel chuckles but stays quiet, not wanting to push her but not completely backing down by changing the topic.  
"I just. I mean…why cheat?" Quinn asks so quietly that Rachel almost doesn't hear her, but she does and she replies just as quietly, "Because he's a male chauvinist pig, who didn't know what he had in front of him. He's also an ass in every sense of the word and he's an _idiot_ for ever even humoring the thought of cheating on you."

Quinn is certain that Rachel had more to say but had stopped herself and she isn't all that surprised seeing as Rachel doesn't want to ramble while Quinn is hurting.

Quinn grabs the remote off the table and turns on the TV as Rachel picks up the throw off the back of the couch and tucks it around Quinn once the blonde is lying back down. The cheerleader finds the gesture so absolutely sweet that she finds herself taking a moment to compose herself before saying thank you.

Rachel looks slightly perplexed but then she smiles in understanding and says, "You're more than welcome."

Quinn can definitely say that she remembers watching the starting of the Project Runway episode, but after that she remembers nothing as she falls asleep on Rachel's lap, with the brunette running her fingers through luscious blonde locks, soothing the slight headache that had been forming.

**AN/ Reviews really do make my day hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LadySonics- Thank you, and yes I usually picture her that way as well...but I'm glad you're giving this a chance, honestly (: **_

_**Bigbeary- Thank you, I'm glad you do.**_

_**kiarcheo- I'm glad you like it, and no Brittany doesnt count because let's face is, she's everyone's friend (: **_

_**fja- (:**_

_**anonymous- I'm glad you think so! (:**_

_**Sarah Lestrange- (: I will lol**_

_**Littlemissobssessed- Oh wow..you kinda left *me* speechless that I left *you* speechless x **_

**Okay, so thank you for reviewing and to all those who put this on story alert...I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I love writing this. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes, honest I try really hard to not make any lol**

_Quinn can definitely say that she remembers watching the starting of the Project Runway episode, but after that nothing as she falls asleep on Rachel's lap, with the brunette running her fingers through luscious blonde locks, soothing the slight headache that had been forming._

Rachel for her part lets Quinn rest peacefully and she takes out her phone to call Santana once again.

She picks up on the second ring, "Hey Berry. Is Q okay?"

Rachel smiles as she looks at the aforementioned sleeping figure, "She's resting right now."

Santana lets out a puff of air, "I'm bringing ice-cream, a bunch of dvd's and B. Do you want me to pick anything else up?"

Rachel's smile only grows as she hears the complete sincerity in Santana's voice, absolutely loving that she's one of the _very_ few people who Santana deems worthy enough to be herself around, "No San, I think you've got it covered with Brit. She's wonderful when it comes to cheering people up."

She hears Santana chuckle across the line before saying, "Yea, plus she's bringing Q's lamb and her own duck too."

Rachel aww's, "What's the damage?"

Santana lets out a growl, knowing immediately who and what Rachel was referring to, "Not damaging enough, but it's only the beginning. He's not going to know what hit him. No one messes with the Head Cheerleader and co. and gets away with it."

Rachel nods, "Yeah well just wait until I get my hands on him."

"That's not code for anything sexual is it Berry? Because let me…"

She's cut off with a very quiet but pronounced, "EW! No!"

Rachel can hear the smirk through the phone, "Just making sure there Berry."

Rachel sighs, calming her nerves and trying to rid herself of those atrocious images of Finn, "Like I was saying. He's in for a world of pain."

"Do you think you _should_ do anything though? I mean, no offence, and if you repeat what I'm about to say to anyone I promise you you'll regret it, but no offence, you _are_ rather…vertically challenged? Well petite and Finnocence isn't exactly the gentlest person around. You aren't me Ra…Berry. I don't think he'd, you know, 'get it' if you tried teaching him a lesson."

The young diva smiles, catching the slip-up and the underlying concern in the Latina's words, "San, as grateful as I am that you're concerned,"  
The aforementioned Latina scoffs at that, Rachel continues with an eye-roll, "I'm very much capable of holding my own. I cant sit idly by after what he did to Quinn."

"But you aren't sitting idly by. You're helping out Q while I deal with him."

Rachel sighs, "That's just it. I want to deal with him too."

"You don't 'condone violence' Berry. What gives?"

The diva shrugs looking back down at the sleeping blonde, "I don't, but in this case I'm making an exception."

"The only exception?" The Latina asks with humor in her tone causing Rachel to laugh lightly, "No, because I have a feeling I'd do the same if it came to either yourself and Brit too. I don't take too kindly to my friends getting hurt."

Santana's quiet on the other end and Rachel half expects to hear the dial tone, thinking that perhaps the call was dropped. Just as she's about to call out her name she hears a muffled, "Damn it Berry." And then Brittany saying, "Hey Ray!"

Slightly confused she replies, "Hey Brit. Where'd Santana go?"

"Oh, she had to get off the phone before she said something really sweet. But I'm going to say it for her. What you said was really sweet Ray. S doesn't like when people know she's hurt and when they do she still doesn't like to show them that she needs someone to stick up for her, so a lot of people don't think she needs someone to come to her rescue. You saying that you would? That was really cool."

Rachel was at a loss for words. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Ray?"

She quickly shakes herself slightly, "Sorry Brit, I kind of got lost in my thoughts for a second there."

Brittany's bubbly voice filters through the phone laced with the sound of a rather large smile, "That's okay! I'm glad you found your way back. I don't like getting lost. This one time S and I went to the fair and she told me to wait by the ticket booth and I did but then there were these ducks! And I followed them but then I lost track of them and then I couldn't find S and I started looking for her but like…the fair is huge, and well I couldnt find her...but then she totally is my hero now. And that's why I don't like being lost. but I'm glad San found me."

Rachel cant help but smile at the story and the complete innocence of her friend, "I can understand. Did Santana end up taking you to see the ducks?"

She can hear how giddy the bubbly blonde is just recounting the tale, "Yes!" she gushes out, "She did, even though at first she said she wasnt going to because I scared her half to death. But I was scared too after I couldnt find the ducks or her. And after I told her that she called me a goober and then she took us to see the ducks anyways. She totally gets me."

Rachel's smiling even more now. She can tell the blonde on the phone is extremely loved and cared for by the fiery Latina. It melts her heart to see and hear such sweet stories, because deny it though she may, Santana really is a softy.

"I'm glad she does Brit. You're good together."

"Like you and Q!"

Rachel's about to say 'not exactly' but her reply is cut off by a determind yet sweet "Exactly."

Rachel locks eyes with the now awake blonde who's wearing a serene smile on her face, apparently able to hear the blonde on the other end of the line without it even being on speaker, she continues, "Exactly like you and S."

The blonde on the other end of the phone squeals, "Q! Aww I'm glad cuz that means you'll always have each other and you'll have awesome cuddles forever."

Quinn gets a wide grin on her face as she does indeed get comfy next to ther brunette's side letting her head rest against her shoulder and effectively cuddling her, and saying "Arent cuddles the best?" earning her an amused grin and a very enthusiastic "Yes!" from Brittany.

Quinn giggles then sighs as she draws the blanket over the both of them as Britanny goes on about how wonderful Santi-Cuddles are and how sweet her lady kisses are, both enjoing the break from complete reality.

"Q, Ray?" Brittany all of a sudden calls out unsure.

Both of them let out a collective, "Yes?"

"Can S and I come over now? I need to give you hugs."

Rachel aww's and Quinn smiles, "Sure B, you guys can come over."

Not a minute later the voices of two Santana's can be heard. One from the phone and one on the other side of the front door, "Good, now let us in."

Rachel and Quinn's heads snap towards the door and then towards each other before Rachel quickly gets over the shock and goes over to open the door. Quinn watches from the couch as Santana walks in holding a few bags followed closely behind by Brittany holding something behind her back.

Rachel gestures with her hand where they had been sitting and before any of them could blink Brittany was launching her self into Quinn's arms.

"Q!"

It takes Quinn all of a second to catch up and she wraps her own arms just as tightly around the dancer's body.

"Hey B."

From her position in Quinn's arms Brittany says, "This is okay right? I'm not squishing you am I?"

Quinn quickly assures her and squeezes tighter, "Yea B, this is deffinitely okay."

Brittany pulls back slightly smiling at the blonde beneath her and gives her cheek a kiss, then she sits up and places herself in the vacant spot next to Quinn.

"Hey Q." The Latina says to her hands that are grasping the bags in a death grip in front of her body.

Rachel subtly nudges the Latina and ushers with her head towards the empty seat on the other side of Quinn.

Santana fidgets with the bags, seeming to fight with herself trying to gain her ever present confidence, but Rachel grabs the bags from her and lightly pushes her towards the couch.

The Latina glares at Rachel but takes a seat and puts a hand on Quinn's knee, and it's apparent to everyone that she's struggling with finding words, obviously not used to showing emotions that werent indifference or dislike. Quinn gives her a smile as she places her own hand on top of Santana's, "I'm okay."

The Latina scoffs and regains her confidence, "Yea, well he's not."

Rachel sits infront of the three cheerleaders on the coffee table, placing her elbows on her thighs and leaning towards them with her hands placed under her chin, "I should hope not. He knew how much this would've hurt Quinn. He knows the story. What he deserves is a big back lash."

Quinn gives Rachel a small grin seeming to say 'see? you are planning something.' and Santana simply scoffs, "Yeah Berry here thinks that I'm...I mean that you're going to let her have a confrontation with Frankenteen."

Rachel rolls here eyes at them and says, "I'm very much capable of holding my own thank you."

Brittany looks at the brunette intently then says, "Hold your own what? And anyways we just dont want you getting hurt, like, at all."

Rachel looks at her with mouth slightly agape the glances at the other two cheerleaders who are subtly nodding, "Well. I'm not going to get hurt. _Besides," _she continues quickly noticing all three of them trying to interupt, "I'm not going to talk to him on my own. You" she points to Santana, "and you" she points to Brittany, "are going to be with me."

Brittany slightly hops in her seat completely excited at the notion of being a part of one of Rachel's plans, but Santana just rolls her eyes, "What makes you think that I'm going to agree to this Hobbit?"

Santana dodges a pillow from Brittany and a swat from Quinn for her 'Hobbit' comment but Rachel ignores the jab and says, "Because contrary to what you say and how you sometimes act, you actually like me and we've become pretty great friends. You're not going to let me go out to my 'impending doom' alone. Plus this is another opportunity for you to get Finn for cheating on Quinn."

Both blondes grin at Santana as she sits there and mulls that piece of information over before finally folding her arms and letting out an "Okay, yeah whatever Berry. Just dont get us caught."

Quinn then takes Rachel's hands that had been resting on her tan thighs and says, "Rach I really dont want you doing anything. It's okay. Yeah it hurts but only because he promised he wouldnt do the same thing that my..that _he _did. I'm going to be okay. I wasnt entirely happy with him as it was and, "

Rachel squeezes the blonde's hands, "You were trying though. You wanted it to work. He's the ass that didnt think and messed the best thing he'd ever have up. If you arent happy or you dont think things are working then you talk bout it or break up after talking about it, you do not cheat on the other person. That's just uncalled for and it gives one a terrible reputation. He'll never be able to have a trustworthy relationship ever again."

Quinn is only _slightly _taken aback by the sheer passion with which the young diva was speaking, since she knows that she has a wildly protective side when it comes to her.

"Furthermore. I deserve a shot at setting him straight."

Santana laughs at her ending before finally saying, "You know, I hate to say it, but Berry here is right. He's going to have an awful rep and we all know how important his rep is to him."

Rachel nods while Quinn lets go of her hands and rests her head back against the couch letting Brittany place her head on her shoulder. After a few minutes of completive silence "Can we put in the movies now?" The blonde dancer asks quietly earning herself nods and an "Of course" from Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**nightcuddler-Thank you I'm so glad you're enjoying this (:**_

_**I'm glad you're liking my take on the girls! (:**_

_**Sarah Lestrange- That she is (: oh I can't wait to show you (:**_

_**kiarcheo-I'm really glad that you're loving this (:**_

_**LadySonics- Thank you and I'm sorry that the concept is a bit difficult to fully accept but I hope you get into it though! (: The fact that you're still reading means a lot (:**_

_**erw-fan- Awww I'm so happy, I always thought that all of them have really great potential of being actual friends, and I enjoy seeing them interact that way so I thought 'hey go for it' lol I'm really glad you're enjoying it.**_

_Rachel nods while Quinn lets go of her hands and rests her head back against the couch letting Brittany place her head on her shoulder. After a few minutes of contemplative silence "Can we put in the movies now?" The blonde dancer asks quietly earning herself nods and an "Of course" from Rachel_.

As the diva sets out getting things ready for their movie, Santana glances over at Quinn before also getting up.

"Quinn?"

It takes the blonde in question a second to realize that its Brittany calling for her, seeing as she rarely ever says her whole name, "Yea B?"

The other blonde snuggles closer and says, "I brought Duckie with me and your lamb Charlie."

Quinn cant stop the giggle from escaping and she hugs Brittany closer, "Thanks B, but can I cuddle with you a while longer? I love your hugs."

Brittany pulls back slightly looking at Quinn's face then gives her a blinding smile and wraps her arms tightly around her, "I was hoping you'd say that. I love Duckie but people cuddles are just really cool sometimes too."

Quinn nods but doesn't say anything, seemingly lost in thought.

Santana and Rachel return with a couple of large bowls of popcorn, Coke, Pepsi (when asked why the Pepsi when they already had Coke Santana had replied with,"Coke is Pepsi's bitch!") and a few pints of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream.  
Rachel then quickly ran out to grab what appeared to be every pillow and blanket in the house and then tossing them out to the rest of the party, then grabbing the remote on her way back to the couch. Upon returning the diva settles herself on one side of Quinn seeing as Santana chose to practically sit on Brittany's lap. Starting the movie, the house was plunged into darkness save for the glow of the television screen.

As the movie comes to an end Rachel lightly nudges Quinn from her leaning position and quickly goes to put in the next movie, and returning just as quickly.

Santana and Brittany have switched positions by the time the diva is back, and Brittany now has her feet in Quinn's lap and Quinn is back to leaning against Rachel with the diva's arms around her.

As 'Date Night' starts to get really into it, they are all glad that it's just as good as they hoped.

During the movie Rachel takes her gaze away from the screen and looks to her companions and she cant help the smile from forming on her face as she sees the sight in front of her. Brittany is snuggled up unbelievably close to Santana and their eyes are twinkling and Brittany's hands are stroking the Latina's that are wrapped around the blonde's body. She then looks down towards Quinn and notices that the blonde was absentmindedly playing with her tan hands that are wrapped around her waist.

Rachel squeezes slightly and Quinn moves just enough to be able to look up into the diva's face and gives her a smile before turning back towards the movie, squeezing her hands back

The diva's attention returns to the movie but not before she shares a look with the other brunette. Santana gives her a real smile and a nod before going back to the movie.

An hour later finds the four of them 'awwing' at the end of the movie, and Brittany yawning adorably through her aww. Rachel notices, "You know you're both welcome to use the guest room, it's late and Brittany looks about ready to drop off right where she is."

A quiet mumble of a voice says something that sounds a lot like 'drop what off'?' but Santana already has her in her arms, "Nothing B...The room Berry?"

Rachel quickly leads the way making sure she hands them pj's from her room and also ensuring that they're settled before making her way back to the living room.

Quinn has her head resting against the arm rest of the couch and as Rachel makes her way around to the front of it she lifts her head up,"I'm good Rach, thank you for..."

"What are you talking about?" Before Quinn can even open her mouth to answer her Rachel continues, "You aren't sleeping on the couch Quinn. It would be extremely detrimental to your back and as comfortable as the couch is, sleeping in an actual bed with a proper mattress would be the best for a wonderful night's sleep!"

Quinn cuts in, "I'm not kicking you out of your bed Rachel."

The diva scoffs, "Of course you aren't! We've done this a million times! You always stay in my room...why would this time be any different?"

The blonde shakes her head, "I know we have, but it's different because the reasoning behind this sleepover is because of some drama filled chapter in my life because _my _boyfriend thought it was perfectly okay to cheat on me...and I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep properly and I wont ruin you sleep just be"

"Quinn! First of all, shut up please...and everyone says _I _ramble. Second of all...I'm not going to leave you anywhere by yourself, especially not after the 'drama filled chapter' in your life, alright? Come on, we can pop in a movie up in my room and I even have your favorite pajamas out for you."

And with that the brunette hops up and pulls Quinn along with her.

"Rach...Rachel..._Rachel_!"

The diva however simply continues pulling Quinn up the stairs with the blonde giggling behind her.

She takes them as quietly as she can across the hallway into her bedroom trying not to make loud noise as to not wake up the other two in the guest room across from Rachel's, all the while with Quinn trying to hold back her giggles.

Finally inside the bedroom with the door closed, "There, now. I'm going to go to the bathroom. The pajamas are right there on the bed. If you need anything or want anything else you know where everything is."

With the Rachel leaves the blonde and makes her way to her en-suite bathroom. Quinn sighs almost contentedly and gets to changing into the sheep pajamas that she loves so much. Sure they don't exactly fit her...Rachel is smaller than she is, but they're her favorite and she doesn't mind.

After she's dressed and is done folding her clothes and Rachel still hasn't returned Quinn realizes that the brunette is probably waiting for her to let her know she's done. That thought alone causes a small smile to form on her face (seems to be a common occurrence around Rachel) as she makes her way to the bathroom door, knocking lightly as calls out the brunette's name.

Almost immediately the door is opened revealing the diva clad in her pajamas as well. Quinn's smile grows larger once she notices that her pajamas have little stars on the bottoms and one larger one on the top with a little night cap and little z's around it.

Smiling back at her Rachel moves out of the door way, "The bathroom is all yours."

Before the diva is able to completely move out of the way Quinn stops her, "Thank you."

Rachel looks at her incredulously, "What for?"

"For staying cooped up, letting me take my time."

Shaking her head and laughing lightly, "Shut up Quinn, stop thanking me."

The blonde pouts at her for the 'shut up' comment but hip checks her, "Then stop saying and doing things that make me want to thank you, you goober." And with that she closes the door before Rachel can say anything.

A few minutes later and the blonde emerges fresh and ready for bed and is met with a turned down bed and pillows being rearranged. Rachel looks up and smiles at her before ushering her closer, "Okay so I've picked out two movies...But I kind of want to watch uhm...thelittlemermaid." she hurriedly mumbles the last part.

Quinn raises her eyebrow but has an amused look on her face, "What was that?"

Rachel's eyes meet hers for only a second before quickly falling to the bed, "The Little Mermaid. It's one of my favorites and I used to watch it all the time...well that and 'Sleeping Beauty' but that's for entirely different reasons, _entirely_, and I simply thought that perhaps if we just put it in it may help you like it helps me sometimes, however I would completely and totally,"

"Rachel?"

Quinn literally clamps a hand over the rambling diva's mouth and effectively shuts her up for the second time this evening. Smiling at her she says, "I love The Little Mermaid and I would love to watch it with you."

Rachel smiles behind the blonde's hand and nods her head, looking right at the blonde after she has yet to remove her hand with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'well?'

Quinn grins at her innocently, "How am I to know that you wont go off rambling again? As much as I love listening to what you have to say usually, that was just a bit much. I don't think you can control yourself all of a sudden."

Seeing the brunette's eyes slightly widen and then drop into an adorable glare, Quinn laughs easily and removes her hand. However unlike what she was expecting, Rachel _doesn't _start talking again, she smiles at her instead and grabs the DVD, puts it in and then makes her way to the head of the bed settling herself against the pillows before patting the space besides her. All without uttering a single word.

Quinn settles besides her carefully, sensing that the brunette might have something up her figurative sleeves, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Rachel just shakes her head no, smiling and presses play on the remote.

Seeing Quinn about to question her she makes a shh-ing gesture and points to the screen. Quinn raises her eyebrow but does as she's 'told' and shuts up. However she cant stop her mind from reeling, trying to figure out what Rachel's angle is.

Not five minutes later Quinn pokes Rachel's side and sighs exasperated, "Please say something. You can't just stay quiet this whole time...no I'm sorry, you _can_, but I don't _want _you to stay quiet this whole time. Please say something."

Rachel looks at Quinn with a blank expression to which Quinn replies to with sorrowful eyes and a tiny pout, causing the diva's facade to falter and a smile to break, "Aww Quinn, I wish you could have seen your face."

The blonde just folds her arms and pouts. Chuckling Rachel reaches out and pulls Quinn into her side, "Let's watch the rest of this movie Pouty."

Gently tickling the blonde's side elicits a tiny giggle from the blonde,"There's the smile I love." Rachel coos with a gentle smile on her face.

Quinn blushes but her smile gets larger and she snuggles into Rachel's side, "Thank you."

The tiny diva tightens her arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She doesn't say anything, instead choosing to stay quiet and just rub her hands in soothing motions against the blonde's arms.

Sometime during the movie Quinn's breathing evens out and she's relaxed against the diva's side. Figuring the blonde on her arms is asleep she turns down the volume on the tv even more, but continues her ministrations against the blonde's arms, and then she starts whispering so as not to wake her up knowing that the blonde can't really hear her, but needing to say this, "You know...you don't deserve this. What he did to you. You're a wonderful, beautiful person, inside and out. Sure you don't go around showing everyone the sweet, caring side all the time and I understand you need to protect yourself, but even then everyone knows and can see that you're a good person. Head cheerleader or not. You didn't deserve what your dad put your family though. Cheating on your mom and breaking up your family the way he did...that wasn't right and I know how hard it was for you to get over that betrayal and how hard it was for you to be able to trust Finn. I know you trusted him not to hurt you. You didn't deserve when he did just that. He knew how hard it was for you to try and get over the whole ordeal with your family enough to date him and trust him. But he didnt deserve that trust Quinn. You deserve someone who can be your equal. In every way. And Finn wasn't that person. I don't think he ever was. I don't know if I ever told you but I never really thought he was right for you. You're _way _too good for him. You need someone who can keep up with you emotionally and intellectually, someone who's with you for all the right reasons. And you know what? You're going to find that someone...someone who's going to need you even more than you need them and someone who's going to love you for _you _and they're going to spend every single second showing you just how much they're glad that you're in their life. Finn was just a bump in that plan Quinn. Not every one's going to hurt you. Don't let your past stop you from finding that, don't give them the satisfaction. Show them that in spite of everything they've done, you _can _and will be happy. I know you will...because if _you _don't deserve to find that, then I don't know who is."

She kisses the top of her head and that's when she hears shuffling on the other side of her bedroom door.

"San?" She asks, only slightly raising her voice, mindful of the sleeping blonde.

She hears a distinct sound of someone bumping into something and then a harsh, whispered, "_Ow_! Shit!" and then what sounds like a lot of Spanish cursing that would make a sailor blush and with that Rachel, rolling her eyes, carefully extricates herself from the slumbering form of Quinn and quickly goes to check on her friend.

**AN/ reviews are wonderful *big grin***


	5. Chapter 5

_**passionatelysimple- I'm glad :D**_

_**Sarah Lestrange- I'm so happy that you're enjoying this! :D**_

_**Supermegafoxyawesomehot- Thank you, and lol it's coming it's coming (a)**_

_**cybercat08- I'm kinda loving that you're in love with this story, and I completely understand, I almost don't want to change their relationship either…almost (:**_

_**AN/ okay I am SO very sorry for taking so long, it's been kinda hectic, anyways here's a super update (:**_

_She hears a distinct sound of someone bumping into something and then a harsh, whispered, "Ow! Shit!" and then what sounds like a lot of Spanish cursing that would make a sailor blush and with that Rachel, rolling her eyes, carefully extricates herself from the slumbering form of Quinn and quickly goes to check on her friend._

The tiny brunette pulls open the door and sees Santana sitting on the floor, her back to the wall and her left foot clamped in her hands, her head thrown back with a look of utter discomfort.

"What happened?"

Santana's eyes snap to the diva's and she breathes out sharply before rolling her eyes and hissing, "Oh a little green leprechaun decided to do a little dance and then Charlie the unicorn willingly made his way to Candy Mountain and I fell off between here and there…What does it look like happened?"

Rachel chuckles lightly because if Santana is still able to be as sarcastic as she is then she cant be that hurt, "Do you know if Charlie made it?"

Santana huffs her lips slightly upturning in a grin, "I wouldn't know…I stubbed my toe somewhere over there." She waves her hand in the general are of the scene of the assault.

Rachel takes one look at her toe and then she helps her up and walks her to the guest bathroom, pulling out the first aid kit as she sets Santana on the toilet seat and plopping herself down in front of her, grabbing the peroxide and cotton balls.

"You've got a cut from whatever it is you hit. I'm going to clean it out and then put a Band-Aid on it to keep it clean. Uhm the peroxide…"

Santana rolls her eyes, "I know Ber."

That's new. Rachel smiles at her quickly and then swipes the peroxide soaked cotton ball across the cut dabbing lightly. It immediately starts to bubble and the Latina hisses in discomfort.

Rachel blows on it quickly trying to dispel some of the discomfort before grabbing the Band-Aids, "Uhm so do you have any preferences?" She holds up two boxes.

Santana chuckles, "Stars Berry?"

Rachel shrugs but still cant stop the light blush from creeping up on her, "They're kinda my thing."

Santana just smiles, "Of course they are. Do you. Do you have any uh…doyouhaveanyduckones?" she finally rushes out.

Rachel looks at her slightly confused but before she can ask if Santana would kindly repeat herself, the Latina sighs, "Do you have any duck ones? They're kind of _Brittany's _thing and well…"

Rachel grins widely at her, "Say no more."

Quickly rummaging through the box of assorted band-aids she pulls out a rather cute looking one with little red ducks, "Will this do?"

Santana rolls her eyes and smirks, "Devil Duck Band-Aids? Oh and if you tell anyone…"

Rachel laughs lightly, "San we've been friends long enough for me to know I'm not to _ever_ refer to anything sweet, cute or nice that you do or say, or else you will 'deny it' and then cut me."

The Latina just smirks, satisfied with the answer.

After putting on the Band-Aid, "What were you doing out of bed?"

"I went to drink a glass of water."

Rachel nods, "Okay…"

Rolling her eyes Santana continues, "On my way back to the room I heard noises and I thought maybe Quinn was crying again but then it turned out to just be you. By then my curiosity peeked and I couldn't just walk away and you're gay for Fabray."

Rachel's been nodding along as she was listening to the story but then her head snapped up, "what?"

The Cheerio nods, "Ya. You're like totally gay for her."

Rachel stares at her with wide eyes, "I don't think I completely understand what exactly it is you are tr…"

Santana shakes her head, "Don't. I'm not stupid okay? You like Quinn."

Rachel wrings her hand, looks down before finally meeting Santana's eyes, "Very much." She whispers out.

Santana's smirk falls from her face and is replaced by a genuine smile, "I'm glad you're able to finally take your head outta your ass and admit it."

"How long have you known?"

The Latina shrugs, "I had my suspicions but B was the first to notice. You confirmed my suspicions with your speech. I'm actually glad that you can admit it."

Rachel looks deep in thought as Santana continues, "When are you going to tell her?"

That snaps the diva out of her thoughts rather quickly, "Tell her? I'm not going to tell her. Are you also forgetting that she is Quinn Fabray? And in case you've forgotten, she just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. _Boyfriend. _Ergo she's straight. I don't stand a snowballs chance in hell and I'm not going to jeopardize our amazing friendship by telling her that I have not so 'friendship-only' feelings towards her.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself. How do you know she doesn't have feelings for you? And before you say anything!...I know that she and Finn weren't working out. She was only giving it another shot because she thought he deserved at least an attempt from her. The ass however royally fucked up.

Rachel looks at the Latina with her head slightly tilted, "So she stayed with him to try harder at making it work, for his sake?"

Santana nods, "That's what she thought her father should've done, tried harder. She didn't think it'd be fair to just give up without at least trying again. She thought her deserved her efforts, even if her feelings weren't totally there. If things still weren't working though she was going to let him down gently."

"She's so broken though…"

"Not because it's over, but because instead of doing the right thing he decided to cheat on her. Instead of telling her he wanted out he just went out and got it no regard for her feelings, unlike what Quinn was doing for him. She didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't mind hurting her."

Rachel's sitting there processing everything and suddenly, "How long were you standing outside listening, and how much did you hear?"

Santana could've smirked and teased her but instead she simply says, "The whole thing."

Nodding, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Rachel stands up and puts the kit away before subtly offering a hand to the Latina.

Turning off the lights behind them Rachel and Santana hobble over to the guest room and as the Latina hops up into the bed wrapping her arms automatically around the sleeping blonde she says, "You should seriously think about telling her Ber…And…" She breaks off quietly looking slightly unsure how to go about her next words.

Rachel smiles at her, "You're welcome San. Goodnight."

With that she carefully closes the door and makes her way to her own room.

She's met with wide hazel eyes.

"Quinn?"

(**AN/ had I updated earlier, this is where I would've stopped**)

The blonde is sitting up in bed with her back ram rod straight against the headboard and her face devoid of any emotion except the look of shock and, was that fear?

Rachel slightly panicking, "Quinn what's the matter? Are you okay?"

The blonde doesn't acknowledge her at all and that worried the brunette further.

She quickly makes her way to the bed and sits down next to her and places a hand on Quinn's forearm, "Quinn?"

The sudden contact seems to have broken the blonde from her thoughts and her head snaps to look at the concerned diva.

Rachel didn't miss the look of worry and fear in her eyes giving way to thankfulness. And she sure as hell didn't miss the way hazel eyes roamed across her face and the rest of her body before meeting her brown eyes again and a small smile appearing, "Rach." She whispers out.

"What's wrong?" The diva's voice dripping with concern, her brown eyes shining through the dark.

Quinn shakes her head, "It's nothing, I just…I woke up and you weren't here. I guess I just got lost in thought."

It sounds feeble even to Quinn but Rachel doesn't push her for answers, instead she simply sighs and guides Quinn to lay down before she herself also lays down beside her.

"Okay…well I'm right here, now how about we go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

Despite everything that she's thinking the blonde still manages a smile, "Sure Ray."

She chuckles loving that Rachel Berry can _totally_ see through her façade, though at the same time not entirely sure if she loves the fact that she's going to have to explain herself in the morning.

After a few minutes of silence with both the girls lying on their backs inches apart, Quinn rolls over to her side facing the diva. She reaches out a hand and traces the other girl's arm before slightly nudging her to roll over to her side.

Rachel raises an eyebrow but acquiesces and turns her back to Quinn and in one single movement the blonde is pressing against her back and has an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the other arm under her own pillow and effectively under her head.

She pulls the diva closer still and her hand starts to trace invisible patterns along the brunettes toned stomach.

Rachel sighs knowing Quinn needs this closeness for whatever reason, and she draws the hand that's tracing patterns into her own, holding it gently.

"Goodnight Rachel." Is whispered quietly in her ear, a soft warm breath of air caressing her cheeks, then a quick peck replaces the breath.

"Goodnight Quinn." She squeezes the blonde's hand and lightly ghosts her lips across the fingers, kissing them before returning their entwined hands to their previous location across her waist.

Rachel can feel Quinn's hear beating against her back and it's slightly erratic but the blonde sighs contentedly and her breathing is normal, and after a little while her heart seems to calm down as well.

Rachel looks down at their joined hands as she threads her fingers in and out between Quinn's marveling at the sheer softness of her skin.

"Goodnight" Rachel whispers again before succumbing to sleep.

**AN- Please do let me know what you guys think, reviews are love people! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**nightcuddler- I'm really happy that you do (: I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying their interactions and I hope you continue to enjoy them! :D**_

_**Sarah Lestrange- Happy readers make me happy so it's win win (: I have to say I kinda love Santana too lol**_

_**AN/ Because I'm feeling rather good today I thought I'd be nice and post this seeing as I had it finished early. Enjoy (:**_

_"Goodnight" Rachel whispers again before succumbing to sleep._

"Rachel?" A whispered voice calls out.

Rachel however simply snuggles closer to the source of warmth, "Mmm."

The voice chuckles causing Rachel to scowl and try and bury her face in a very warm, soft crook in an attempt to hide from the voice.

Quinn gently rubs her hands on the diva's back trying to coax her out of sleep. The brunette isn't usually this hard to wake up, but for whatever reason, it was becoming increasingly difficult to wake her and increasingly tempting to just fall back asleep. Especially since the brunette was very warm and _very_ cuddly.

Quinn sighs and whispers louder, "Come on Rach, please wake up. You're going to regret sleeping in if you don't get in your daily workout...Rach? Please?"

The brunette's eyes finally flutter open while her head is stilly buried into Quinn's neck. Realizing this, her head shoots up but she doesn't go far since the blonde's arms are securely wrapped around her, "_Finally_." she's smiling up at Rachel, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

Rachel smiles back but only because it's a reflex, "I'm sorry, I...good." She finishes shyly, biting her lip and looking at Quinn through long lashes.

The blonde's smile grows and she squeezes her waist lightly, "Good morning."

In a moment driven by pure desire Quinn pulls Rachel back down so she's effectively giving her a hug. Giggling at the light heartedness Rachel asks, "How long have I held you captive?"

Both of them sitting up now Quinn smiles, "Not that long. You only stopped me from being able to move once you rolled up into me after I tried waking you up."

Unable to fight the blush from making it's way to her cheeks, "I'm sorry for any dis.."

Quinn quickly cuts her off, "No, Ray, that was like one of the best sleeps I've had."

It doesn't escape her thoughts that all of the best sleeps she's had, have all been when she was with the brunette.

Rachel smiles at her bashfully, "Really?"

Quinn nods without hesitation and immediately replies, "Really really."

The brunette's smile grows, "I had a really good sleep too."

Her blonde counterpart quirks an eyebrow, "Really? I couldn't tell, what with you not wanting to get up and all."

Rachel chuckles but her blush deepens, "Uhm so breakfast?"

Quinn giggles, giggles!, "Smooth. I'll go start and you go 'head and hop on the elliptical."

Rachel face palms, not believing that she completely forgot about her daily routine, "Right, yes okay, well right. You can use the shower first, and I'll yes."

With that she practically flies out of the room, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top and changing and brushing her teeth in the guest bathroom.

All the while the blonde is chuckling and making her way into Rachel's bathroom, while humming an unknown tune.

xoxo

By the time Quinn is finished taking her shower and brushing her teeth with the spare toothbrush she keeps at the Berry house (after the numerous impromptu sleep overs they've had they both thought it best if she always kept a spare around) and is dressed, Rachel is just getting off of her elliptical and as they pass each other, Rachel smiles up at Quinn while the blonde gives her one in return, "I'll wake the other two up and hopefully we'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done."

The brunette gives her a heart warming smile, "Consider yourself having just been hugged." and with that she shuts the bathroom door and slips out of her workout clothes and hops into the shower.

Quinn walks up to the guest bedroom and knocks on the door.

Hearing no movement she quietly pushes open the door while whispering out, "San?"

Wrapped up securely in each other's arms, the two cheerios look like they were made for each other. Brittany with her head buried into the Latina's neck, her arms tightly wound around her waist. At the same time Santana with her own arms wrapped just as tight if not tighter around Brittany, their legs a jumbled mess atop the comforter.

Quinn takes a moment to just take in the absolutely adorable sight in front of her before walking over to them and carefully nudging Santana awake.

It doesn't take nearly as long as waking Rachel had.

"Q." The Latina whispers, mindful of the still sleeping blonde in her arms.

Quinn smiles and whispers back, "I figured a 'Santana wake up call' would set B's day off right. Come down stairs so we can start breakfast."

Smiling gratefully at her best friend, Santana proceeds to start peppering kisses around Brittany's face and once the blonde's eye lids flutter open she places a quick kiss to her lips, "Morning baby."

Smiling brightly Quinn heads into the kitchen and starts looking at what's available before deciding on something to cook.

Once she's decided on French Toast she gets out the plates and the vegan egg substitute and just as she's pulling the bread out of the bread box, the other two cheerios are in the kitchen with her.

"Morning Q!" Brittany smiles at her wrapping her arms around her neck her nose getting a whiff of cinnamon as the taller blonde pecks her cheek.

"Morning Brit...You smell cinnamon." Quinn quirks an eyebrow with a grin, knowing cinnamon was in fact Santana's tooth paste of choice, more so than Brittany's. The later preferring bubble gum flavor

She giggles, "Yea San packed my favorite flavored toothpaste...well my favorite flavor for _her_...when we brought all those stuff, plus my duck toothbrush too!"

Quinn smiles up at her and Santana smirks, "What's on the menu? I'm like perishing over here." She's only slightly limping, the cut being on the bottom of the toe, making it slightly painful to put her complete weight on.

Quinn grins, "I know it isn't because of what you're trying to insinuate San. B was out like a light last night."

The Latina simply shrugs, smirk still in place, and flicks her hair back, "Whatever woman. Just make my some breakfast."

Brittany has long since moved back over to standing next to the Latina, who had sunk into a chair, and pouts, "Be nice S. I think _we_ should make breakfast! Can we S? Please?"

She's giving Santana what can only be described as 'Brittany's puppy dog look' and Santana makes the mistake of actually looking at her.

"What? No! I'm injured...I..." She stops then groans out, "Damn it. Q? What're we supposed to be making?"

Fighting back her laughter she smiles sweetly at the brunette, "Just French toast S. I could be milking this for all it's worth but I'm not going to. Remember this."

Santana rolls her eyes but grins good naturedly.

Turning on the radio the three of them set to work setting the table and cooking. Brittany set to dancing to the music on the radio.

Rachel walks into the kitchen smiling, just as Santana and Quinn try and nail Mariah Carey's whistle note while the original song Emotions plays on, MC having absolutely no problem at all hitting the notes, while Brittany is giggling and dancing with a wooden spoon.

The blonde dancer is the first to notice her and pulls her into a quick hug before pulling her into the middle of the kitchen to dance with her, discarding the spoon on the island.

The kitchen is filled with laughter with the radio and song still going on in the background, as all four of them settle down to eat their breakfast. Halfway through there's a knock on the door and the doorbell rings, interrupting all the chatter as Rachel smiles at all of them before excusing herself to answer the door.

The smile that was on her face when she first opened the door immediately slid off her face.

"Is Quinn here?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sarah Lestrange; Welll you're gonna have to read this update to know now wont you? (: Yay believe me I'm really excited too. **_

_**kiki; lol is it okay to say that I'm kinda glad that you're addicted? :D **_

_**Rainea91; Wow, thank you (: That seriously means a lot, I'm glad you're enjoying this (: **_

_**AN/ Alrighty let's get this update going shall we? (: **__** Pretty much (if I'm not mistaken) the longest chapter yet lol**_

_"Is Quinn here?" _

Rachel's eyes slightly narrow, "And what is it that you want with her Noah?"

He shrugs, runs a hand across the back of his neck but looks her in the eyes, "I don't agree with what Finn did to Quinn. When I found out, I kicked his ass, and then I came here as soon as I could."

Rachel nods, "And where's Finn now?"

Puck snarls, his face hardening, "Probably hiding somewhere. I told him to hit the road before I went all Nip/Tuck on his face."

Rachel smiles slightly at him, "Would you like to come in?"

He grins but shakes his head, "Nah, don't worry bout it. Just make sure Q knows she's got badass Puck in her corner." He hugs her goodbye saying something about 'Hot Jews need to stick together' but before Rachel could say anything about it he was already making his way to his car.

Shaking her head slightly she makes her way back into the kitchen.

Quinn's eyes are twinkling as she looks at the diva, "Who was that?" she asks curiously.

Giving her a smile in return, "That...was Noah."

Quinn tenses at the mention of Finn's best friend, looking slightly worried.

"What did he want?" Santana asks looking up from her plate.

Rachel glances her way before looking back at Quinn and saying, "He just wanted to let Quinn know that he's on her side."

The blonde visibly relaxes and Santana grins, "It's nice to know Puck's not a complete moron."

Brittany frowns but then perks up, "He's just a badass on the outside. He's _totally_ a softy though. S, he's like the male you!"

Quinn giggles and Rachel tries to hold back her laughter as Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm totally more badass than Puck! He's not even in the same _league_ as me!" she says indignantly.

Brittany smiles at her and pulls her off the chair and into her lap with the Latina's back pressed to her front, "That's because you have me." Giving her a kiss to her shoulder which effectively causes the Latina to shut up and blush, which causes both Quinn and Rachel to aww.

Santana mumbles a 'shut up' to the both of them before turning around and giving Brittany a smile and a real kiss, "Thank you babe...Of course he doesn't have you. You've got 'Property of Santana Lopez' written all over you, and if he wants to keep a vital part of his anatomy he'll keep away."

Both the diva and head cheerio share a look, grinning at each other and then awing together.  
"You two are _way_ too sweet, you're giving me diabetes."

"Stuff it Blondie." It would have been more effective had Santana not been smiling and giggling while Brittany was kissing her neck.

Rachel shakes her head but is smiling, "Play nice. How's your toe?"

Abruptly Santana replies with, "It's fine." before giving her blonde a kiss and hopping off and sitting in her seat again.

Both blondes share a confused look but they just shrug and let it drop seeing as both brunettes distract them with more breakfast.

They had a pretty tame time after that finishing up their breakfast and discussing what they would be doing for the rest of the day.

In a stroke of luck Coach Sylvester had called off Saturday Cheerio practice, however Quinn was still wary about it, "Coach believes in 'always being prepared.' So this could mean she's going to expect all of us to be ready to practice at some unholy hour tomorrow morning, or sometime in the middle of the night."

Which starts off a whole conversation on Sue Sylvester's brand of crazy.

By the time the doorbell rings again the three cheerios have migrated to the living room with Rachel insisting she was just going to set the dishwasher and be joining them shortly.

Smiling as she makes her way to answer the door Quinn calls out to the diva, "I'll get the door Ray."  
Unlocking it and pulling it open, her jaw drops and she's rendered motionless.

Just as she's about to say something, there's a growl from beside her, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here, asshole?"

Brittany pulls Quinn away from the door allowing Santana to stand completely in front of them, blocking the entrance.

"I...I didn't think she'd be here. I came to...well I came to talk to Rachel."

Growling she takes a step closer, "Stay the hell away from them. You don't want to cross me Hudson."

Finally gaining some confidence, Finn rolls his eyes and steps up to her using his height as an advantage to tower over the Latina, "Look, let me talk to Quinn seeing as she's here already. This honestly doesn't concern you. It's between me and _my_ girlfriend."

"Listen here jerk off, the _second_ you fucked up _made_ it my concern."

Quinn is watching the whole scene unfold in front of her with an almost unbelieving look on her face.

Rachel takes this time to walk out of the kitchen into the foyer, smiling as she asks, "Who's at the...Quinn?" Her initial question dies on her lips once she sees Quinn, then her gaze falls beyond Santana and out onto the boy standing on her front porch.

Before you can say 'Broadway', the diva is literally pushing Santana out of her way and is pulling on Finn's ear so he's bent over and at her height and she drags him out onto the front yard.

"You listen here and you listen well Hudson. This is _not_ a warning, this is a promise. If I see or hear you anywhere near Quinn, I _promise_ you there isn't a place on this Earth where you can hide that I won't find you. You hurt her. You worked so hard to get her to trust you and you just threw it away! You are a selfish bastard Finn. Stay away from me and stay away from the three in there, especially Quinn.  
What's happening now isn't even the beginning. This confrontation happened just because you decided to show up here, what for, I don't know but the decision was rather an idiotic one. You don't _ever_ go to the house of the best friend of the girl you cheated on.  
Stay the hell away from Quinn. Understand Hudson?"

Her voice is eerily calm and stone cold throughout the speech, her eyes however showing just how angry she really is. Finn is certain that had she been physically able, she would've had fire and brimstone rain down upon him.

With the end of her speech, she draws up all the strength she can muster and she kicks him in the groin, only wincing slightly at the sound on impact. She turns to leave after seeing him fall to his knees and curl into the fetal position on her front yard.

"You better be gone by the time I'm back in the house or else what just happened will seem like a walk in the park."

Santana gets over the shock of seeing the usually 'more verbal and less physical' diva kicking Finn, and walks out onto the porch, crossing her arms and stands next to Rachel, "That isn't a threat Hudson. Beat it before we beat you."

Both brunettes have their arms crossed as Finn does his best to try and make his way to his car. At some point he looks like he was going to say something but a menacing eyebrow raise from the Latina caused whatever it was to die on his lips as he finally drops into his car and leaves the driveway.

Once the car is out of sight Santana turns to Rachel, "I take it back. You're pretty badass all on your own, no help needed."

Rachel grins up at her but upon hearing Brittany still consoling Quinn she quickly makes her way towards them, followed closely by the Latina.

"Q? It's okay, see? He's gone. It's not the same Q, he's gone." Brittany repeats it again and again trying to get it through to the stoic blonde.

The tiny diva shares a quick look with Santana, "Come on B, let's go to the living room...let's let Berry try to talk to her." Carefully extricating her from Quinn she guides her away.

Rachel takes both of Quinn's hands in hers and sighs out, "Quinn?"

As soon as Rachel spoke Quinn's eyes snap to hers and she tears up, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nods completely taken aback, "Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

More tears accumulate in Quinn's eyes, "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm so so sorry Rachel."

Quickly gathering the blonde into her arms she tries and calms her down even though she has a million questions and things she wants to say, "Hey look, I'm right here Quinn, see? Absolutely fine, shh come on sweetheart _please_ stop crying. I'm fine."

The blonde continues to cry, with apologies still spilling from her lips, her grip on Rachel seeming to tighten with every 'sorry'.

Not knowing what else to do, she carefully guides the blonde into the living room and immediately both cheerios are at her side.

As soon as Santana hears what Quinn is saying she pulls her away from Rachel and she sits down and places Quinn in her lap, "Quinn listen to me? Finn isn't your father, he didn't come back to hurt anyone. Quinn, please...Rachel is fine, and it isn't your fault. None of it ever was."

Rachel is flabbergasted and Brittany just takes her by the hand and leads her to the kitchen, knowing if she stayed there any longer she'd have started asking questions.

"What is Santana talking about B?"

The usually perky, bubbly blonde now looks absolutely somber, "It's Q's story...but I think I have to tell you since she can't right now."

Rachel keeps her mouth shut and waits for Brittany to gather her thoughts. The blonde sighs and looks her in the eyes, "You know the basics...You know about her dad cheating, everyone finding out and Q's mom filing for divorce and stuff."

Rachel nods her head, and Brittany continues, "Mrs. Fabray kicked him out as soon as she found out, and like the next day he came by to talk and Q's mom let him in...Uhm..." She trails off looking slightly unsure of herself.

Rachel, who had kept a hold of Brittany's hands, squeezes slightly, "Please Brit, I need to know so I can help."

"He started yelling and throwing things around."

Both Rachel and Brittany's heads snap towards the kitchen door.

Quinn rubs a hand down her face as Santana has hers arm wrapped around her waist. Looking at Rachel, Quinn reaches out a hand and instantly the young ingénue is standing in front of her, taking hold of both of them.

Hazel eyes seek out brown, and once they lock on she's staring at a sea of concern and worry. Quinn sighs and squeezes Rachel's hands and starts again, "He came back to the house. He seemed sorry and calm and _sober_, but when I saw him standing at the door I asked...I _begged_ my mom not to let him in. He just smiled once my mom let him in, 'Quinn this is my house and she is my wife.' I'm not sure exactly what happened but they started yelling and soon my mom was telling him to leave and he wasn't having any of it..."

Santana gives her waist a squeeze, showing the blonde her support and Quinn sighs, steps out of her hold and takes a seat at the table, "He hit her."

Once she says that she breaks all physical contact with Rachel and stares at the counter top as she continues, "Slaps her right across the face and starts shouting things I've never even heard of. Then he notices me still standing there and he starts coming after me, 'If you were better! If you made me proud _none_ of this would be happening you ungrateful piece of shit! _MY_ daughters are supposed to stick by me, the man of the house, _NOT_ his wife!'

Looking back on this I guess he wasn't all that sober. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there shaking my head and crying. He wouldn't stop yelling though and every once in a while, to drive his point across, he'd slap me, 'Don't let him in'? I am your father Quinn! You _can't_ stop me!' He starts to shove me backwards and my mother finally gets him away from me and then he's back to yelling at her. I couldn't move to help her, I just stayed there unmoving like I was glued to the spot."

Not knowing whether it's for her own comfort or to comfort Quinn, Rachel reaches a hand out and grabs hold of the blonde's hand and holds it in the blonde's lap, "Oh Quinn." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"He kept yelling and he kept going like he was going to hit her, actually _really_ hit her, and I just stood there. I wanted to stop him. God, I wanted to, but I couldn't move and I don't think I hated myself more than I hated myself at that moment, being unable to help my own mother."

Rachel shakes her head whispering, "No. God no, Quinn it isn't your fault."

Quinn laughs humorlessly, "It's funny how everyone says that but it still feels like it is. If I was better, then none of that would've happened. If I tried harder with Finn, if I wasn't so messed up, he wouldn't have chea..."

Surprisingly it's Brittany who cuts her off sharply, "Q you stop right there. You aren't messed up. You aren't the one who made them cheat. It's not you, it's them. They're cowards, the both of them. You're amazing Q."

Santana cuts in, "Your father, I'm sorry, but is a worthless, spineless, piece of shit. The only good thing that came from him is that he helped bring you into this world."

Rachel wipes her own tears before wiping Quinn's, "Finn never deserved you. I'm sorry for all of this Quinn. You have to believe me when I say that you are, by far, the strongest person I've ever met."

The blonde scoffs but Rachel takes hold of her face, forcing her to look into her eyes, before reaching for both of Quinn's hands and bringing them towards her, "_Listen_ to me. You are. Other people wouldn't be able to keep strong after things like that, but look at you Quinn! You're better than ever. You've done _so_ much, you've gotten so far."

The blonde shakes her head furiously, "But I haven't! No really. I feel so broken and messed up almost _all_ the time. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with myself. I try so hard to get over this but it's like _every_ time I think I'm doing alright, something happens and I'm starting all over again. I hate that you guys think that I'm strong and that I'm over it when in reality I'm faking it and I'm still really going through hell on the inside. You say you're proud of me but you're proud of a facade! Because, I'm _not_ okay, I'm still really messed up in here!" She shakes out one of her hands from Rachel's grasp and points to her heart.

_**AN/ Reviews please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WaLe; I'm so glad you like it!**_

_**kiarcheo; aww I'm sorry it destroyed the happy /: but hopefully this will make up for it.**_

_**passionatelysimple; *nods* definitely stupid Finn, what was he thinking? lol**_

_**Daughter of the Wolves; Thank you! :D**_

_**erw-fan; Thanks for the awesome review, I enjoy the fact that you're enjoying it! :D**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Preach! and I know...I kinda feel a little guilty about putting her through this lol**_

_**anonymous; I'm glad you do!**_

_**Solo78; Thank you so much :D I can't wait for you to find out!**_

_**AN/ wow okay I think it's safe to say that I really loved the feedback for the previous chapter...I was kind of just a little bit worried, I'm glad the worry was uncalled for lol Anyway...on with the chapter! (:**_

_The blonde shakes her head furiously, "But I haven't! No really. I feel so broken and messed up almost all the time. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with myself. I try so hard to get over this but it's like _every _time I think I'm doing alright, something happens and I'm starting all over again. I hate that you guys think that I'm strong and that I'm over it when in reality I'm faking it and I'm still really going through hell on the inside. You say you're proud of me but you're proud of a facade! Because, I'm _not _okay, I'm still really messed up in here!" She shakes out one of her hands from Rachel's grasp and points to her heart._

All three of the other girls wrap their arms around Quinn as Rachel says, "No you aren't. I know it hurts, God I know it hurts, but you aren't messed up. You're so unbelievably strong. You keep going even though you feel like shit on the inside, and God I cannot explain to you how much I respect and look up to you for that. You're strong for your mom and without you being so strong she wouldn't be able to be strong for you. She loves you Quinn, _we _love you. And you're going to be okay. I promise you, you're going to be okay. This isn't going to stop you. I mean look at you!"

With that she pulls away slightly to be able to look at Quinn's face, "Head Cheerio, top percentile of all of your classes, you're respected by the entire student body, Quinn, they all look up to _you_. You're still Quinn Fabray, you're still you. And it's okay that you aren't completely over it. No one thinks any less of you here. You're going to be okay though. No one's going to hurt you again if I have anything to say about it."

Santana squeezes Quinn's shoulder, "If _we _have anything to say about it. We're going to get you through this...together."

Brittany squeezes her other shoulder, "Because we love you and you don't ever have to go through anything completely alone."

Silent tears continue making their way down Quinn's face, "I don't know why you guys see fit to still be friends with such a blubbering mess of a person." She lets out a chocked laugh, wiping away at the tears.

Quinn's hands get trapped by Rachel's and the diva strokes the back of them with her thumbs, "We love you Quinn. That means through thick and thin, good times, bad times and all the times in between." The brunette then proceeds to wipe Quinn's tears away so gently you would think she was handling the most precious thing on Earth.

Brittany semi whispers, "Does that mean we're all married?"

That causes all the others to laugh at the unexpected question, Santana then pulls Brittany towards her and says in a conspiratorial voice, "Something like that. But married separately."

Both Rachel and Quinn bawk at her but Brittany nods, completely understanding her, "Oh yeah totally. Ray-Ray and Q are like each other's lobsters."

Santana laughs and agrees wholeheartedly. The diva and head cheerio look at each other slightly (read: completely) confused, neither of them sure what is going on.

"_Lobsters_?" Rachel asks.

Brittany nods enthusiastically, "You're each others lobsters..."

Before she can explain anymore Santana gives her a small smile and a subtle shake of the head, "Yeah you and Berry here are totally lobsters for each other."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, slightly uncomfortable because regardless of who you are, anything out of the Latina's mouth has a high chance of being slightly perverted and may be a dig. The only thing slightly placating Quinn is that it was Brittany who had said it first, "Okay...okay so if Rachel and I are lobsters, what does that make you?"

"Lob!..."

Santana quickly interjects, "Penguins!"

The rest all look at her slightly gaping, hardly believing that _Santana _had said that.

"Penguins?" Brittany asks in wonder.

Santana nods sheepishly, a blush slightly forming, "Yeah B..."

Brittany squeals and flings her arms around the Latina's neck, "Aww S! They're just as awesome as lobsters except less red! You're my _pennnnguin_."

Quinn and Rachel share a look once the two cheerios start to kiss and they decide to go to Rachel's room to give them their space.

It isn't exactly awkward but it isn't entirely comfortable and as Quinn takes a seat on top of the comforter and Rachel rolls the desk chair over, a silence engulfs them, broken only by the lowered volume of the iPod dock on the bedside table.

"You okay?"

Surprisingly it's Quinn to ask that question, and not the other way around.

The brunette gives her a smile, "As long as you're okay."

Quinn gives her a small smile, "I feel a lot better that's for sure."

Rachel tilts her head slightly and Quinn can't stop the thought from forming even if she tried,'she's so cute when she's being like this.' And she cant even bring herself to chastise herself for thinking it of her friend because it's true.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette asks her and its so quiet and Quinn finds herself nodding and shrugging at the same time, "I'm not proud of it Ray but you know the whole story and I just...I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know? San and Brit were there for me but they grew up with me and they're like my sisters...they have to be there. You don't and I'm so thankful that you're here but...like I said I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Rachel shakes her head slowly, "They don't have to be here Quinn. They're here because they care. _I _care. I'm not going to stop caring you know...That's what you're worried about, isn't it? You think now that I know and you let me in, that I'm going to stop caring and stop wanting to be there for you?" It sounds less like a question and more like a statement of fact.

Quinn avoids looking at Rachel's face, not wanting to see her eyes because that's exactly what she's worried about.

That gives Rachel the answer, "Oh Quinn. Don't you get it? You're stuck with me. Knowing your story doesn't change my thoughts about you. Actually no, that's a lie."

Quinn visibly flinches at that admission. She's surprised though when she feels the bed dip besides her and a soft warm hand slipping into hers, "I think you're even more amazing that I had originally thought."

Rachel lets that information sink in before she uses her other hand to lift Quinn's chin and she gently turns the blonde's face towards her, "Knowing your story just solidifies my belief in your strength Quinn. In fact I'll have you know that I'm very proud of you. You may not believe me but I promise you I am."

The whole time Quinn is struggling to keep eye contact, however she does because she knows how hard _Rachel _is trying to maintain it as well.

"How can you be? _Why _are you? I'm weak Ray. And decidedly stupid and a coward. I believed Finn and then I actually thought he wasn't going to do what my father did. And I was unable to try and protect anyone." The blonde sounding so depreciative that Rachel actually had to lean back in surprise.

"No you aren't Quinn. You aren't weak or stupid _or _a coward. I'm proud because you aren't shutting me out. That takes courage Quinn. And I'm so humbled that you would trust me with this. You're so strong, you aren't closing up even though others have, from things less than what you've been through. Letting people in takes real strength Quinn, and that's why I'm proud."

Quinn takes it all in and after Rachel says that, they just sit in the silence that follows, comfortable this time.

"You know...You're the reason I'm so strong or whatever you think I am." The blonde whispers, not looking at the small brunette beside her. Rachel decides to not say anything, "I mean...cuz I see you and despite everything that you've been through you're still the same. And I never told you the whole story cuz I didn't want to keep talking about it, so that you'd think I was over it and I just never want you to think less of me...Like I don't ever want you to see me break...And I just keep pushing myself to stay strong and keep everything inside because I don't want to burden anyone with all this crap."

Rachel gently interrupts, "I'd never think less of you Quinn. Not ever. And you're not burdening anyone!"

"You're still why I kept at it though...I couldn't let myself falter cuz I needed you to see me strong. I don't want you thinking I'm not."

Rachel gets off the bed and kneels down in front of the blonde on the plush rug and places her hands on the blonde's knees, "Look at me." She says quietly, waiting until the blonde's eyes finally meet hers before continuing, "You don't have to be strong all the time, no one expects that. You don't have to be brave all the time. Everyone needs a break from that and no one, not one of us here, will think you're weak."

She knows that its going to take a lot more time before Quinn is thoroughly convinced. It isn't easy trying to change someone's way of thinking but Quinn at least smiles slightly at Rachel and gets down on her knees in front of her and pulls her into a hug.

Deciding that perhaps it best to change the topic Rachel pulls back smiling, "What was up last night?"

Quinn immediately gets fascinated with her finger tips, "Last night? What're you talking about?"

The diva rolls her eyes before folding her legs and sitting Indian style on the rug, "Don't play this game with me Quinn. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The blonde shrugs, "I told you already. I woke up and you weren't there and...minor freak out, then you were there, freak out aborted. The end."

The brunette isn't all that convinced, "Okay let's try again. The whole truth this time."

Quinn looks around as if looking for an escape before finally just mumbling, "Ihadanightmare."

Rachel honestly could not truly understand what she said and when Quinn notices her confused face she sighs and repeats slower and more deliberately, "I had a nightmare."

Expecting an 'is that all?' and a few 'you're such a child's she isn't prepared when she feels Rachel pulling her towards her, "Oh Quinn, do you...want to talk about it?" She asks quietly.

Quinn shrugs slightly still not quite believing she isn't being chastised for "being childish".

Rachel rubs the blonde's arms, "It's okay you know. I wouldn't have saying anything unless I wanted to listen."

The blonde shakes her head slightly before sitting up straight, "It was just a stupid nightmare."

Furrowing her brow the brunette replies, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay, but...it obviously isn't just a stupid nightmare...you looked so lost."

Sighing, "I just...you were gone...You left." the blonde whispers avoiding eye contact.

Caught off guard Rachel blinks at her, "I left."

Quinn nods and takes a deep breath before letting it out, "You were talking to me and telling me all this stuff and then all of a sudden I'm freezing cold and I'm out on a highway and your car's just on the side of the road and I cant find you. I keep looking for you and then like...there's a lot of people around suddenly but no one's helping me look for you. I'm freezing my butt off, freakin out looking for you and no one's helping. Then they start laughing and telling me you left because I'm such a mess. San and B weren't even around to help they ran off and I'm just standing there hoping and praying that you weren't in the car and that you were at home and that you'll walk by and take my hand. But you don't and all of a sudden everyone disappears and I'm left standin alone and...I remember feeling physically hurt, like it was a dream but like it actually really hurt in real life. Then flash and I'm in bed completely alone in a house that's completely empty and I'm just crying my eyes out.

Then I wake up and I turn expecting to find you and you weren't there and I just..."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel takes a hold of the blonde's hands, "That's awful."

The blonde nods and shrugs and Rachel continues, "You know that's not ever going to happen though right? Like I said before...I can't seem to stay away from you, even if I tried."

The brunette herself cannot believe that she actually said that out loud, however once she sees the blinding smile on Quinn's face she's pretty glad that she did.

Still slightly smiling Quinn shakes her head, "I know it was just a nightmare but...I actually felt the hurt in here," she points to her chest, "in the dream and I felt it when I woke up and...you came in, almost, exactly when I woke up and had you not I'd have probably been up out of bed looking for you."

Rachel squeezes her hands, "I'm glad you didn't have to get out of bed. See here's what I think you should know. Me leaving is not an option, so if I ever do you should know it wasn't of my own free will. You're my best friend, if that tells you anything it should be that you're kinda stuck with me for life. Nothing's going to change that. Brittany and Santana both would chop off their legs before even thinking of leaving you."

She pauses giving Quinn time to process before continuing in a quiet voice, "I know that so far the people who are supposed to care about you a lot have let you down, but don't base everyone off of those experiences. Not everyone's going to hurt you. I know it's hard trusting, but don't start shutting those who are already in, out. We know you, we see who you are even when you don't want to see, and we love you."

Quinn can't stop the tears from forming, she mentally berates herself, or stop the awestruck look in her eyes, "How...do you do that Ray?"

The brunette smiles and shrugs nonchalantly, "It's a gift."

The blonde giggles and Rachel caresses her cheek wiping away the remnants of the tears, "Thank you." Quinn whispers.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and tosses her hair back, smiling at the blonde as their eyes lock again, "I'd like to think you'd have done the same had the roles been reversed."

Quinn smiles at her and for the first time in a long time she feels like she can smile without the weight of the world weighing down on her upturned smile, she nods "I know I would."

_**AN/ Reviews are love peeps (: xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**agarza1538; Thank *you* **_

_**Solo78; Hehe I'm so glad you loved it (: I'm also glad you enjoyed the lobsters and penguins haha**_

_**WaLe; haha I'm glad you think so :D**_

_**kiarcheo; Yeayy :D hahaha I'm happy you enjoyed that bit**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; HAHA I'm going to have to say that I'm so very happy that you're taking to Rachel, I do believe that yes she is in fact the best in life (: I know /: I'm kinda happy she's got Rachel too lol (Sometimes I have no control over what the characters do or say...it just sort of happens lol) awwww I'm definitely okay with that (:/P**_

_**Okay so I'm beyond sorry for the epically long wait, I've been meaning to post this for a couple of days now...oops. Procrastination is a nasty thing haha, anyways I hope this update is good enough x Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and thank you in general for everyone who's reading this. (: **_

_**It's kind of really just a filler chapter, and forgive me for it taking so long, but I'm gearing up for pretty big things in this story and well it's taking more time than I expected lol Please do review, honest it makes my day x**_

Soon after, the two other cheerios come upstairs and they're all able to come to the agreement of going to the mall for the rest of the day, planning on just going with the flow, "Something Berry here needs a bit of help with. We're not going to plan it." Santana says smirking over at Rachel who had pulled out a notepad and pen to start writing down the agenda.

Even though it wasn't quite how Rachel would have done it, they all enjoyed their day at the mall, especially since the day passed almost completely drama free and unexciting when compared to their jam-packed morning, and before they knew it, it was time for them to be going home./P

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Quinn asks from her seat in the back of Santana's car, glancing as she does to both Santana and Brittany in the front and to the diva sitting beside her.

"It's a school day tomorrow Q! I mean...since the weekend is over right?" she asks looking at Santana, who nods, and she continues, "I know you don't want it to end, I don't want it to end either." She says turning around and facing Quinn.

The Latina shakes her head slightly, "No baby, she means at school. What's going to happen with Finn and Glee and stuff."

Brittany 'oh's and then says, "You don't worry about him silly. OR glee."

Quinn smiles at her innocent friend and says quietly, "I don't want the weekend to end either B."

Rachel gets her attention, "Seriously Quinn. Don't worry bout him. I have a feeling he's the one who's going to have a rough day tomorrow."

Rachel catches Santana's eyes in the rear view mirror, both of their eyes twinkling and she quickly drops her gaze so that Quinn doesn't notice.

"And why's that?" The head cheerio asks.

The diva hardly lifts her shoulders in a shrug, "I don't know, just my sixth sense I suppose."

xoxo

They drop off Rachel at her home before continuing on.

"Good night Berry." Santana says as the diva climbs out of the car.

"Good night Ray-Bear." Brittany says, throwing the car door open so she can get a hug from the tiny brunette.

"Good night San, thank you for dropping me off. Good night Britt."

She's about to wish Quinn a good night from the outside of the car but as she stands up straight from hugging Brittany she's met with strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Good night Rach." Is whispered into her hair before Quinn leans back allowing the brunette to turn around, smiling at her as she does.

Rachel gives her a mega-watt smile before running a hand down Quinn's cheek, "You're adorable." a blush forms on the blonde's face but Rachel continues, "And so strong Quinn. Believe me, I'm never wrong. Good night." She gets on her tip toes on wraps her arms securely around the blonde's neck giving her a proper hug.

"Aww see? Lobsters." Can be faintly heard being said as they both let go, smiling at each other.

Rachel closes the car door after Quinn gets back in, and she waves a goodbye as she walks up the front porch steps, and one final goodbye wave just before she closes the front door and watches them drive off.

xoxo

Santana glances at Quinn through the rearview mirror, "You okay?"

The blonde nods, smiling, "Yeah San, I'm okay."

Brittany giggles, "You will be Q. We're gonna make sure of it."

Once they get to the Fabray residence Brittany throws open her door and pulls open the back door hopping into the back seat next to Quinn before the aforementioned blonde can even unbuckle her seatbelt.

The taller blonde throws her arms around Quinn and gives her a strong hug, "You're awesome okay Q? Believe it. I love you. Sleep good okay? Don't forget to tuck Duckie and Charlie in." She whispers into Quinn's ear before pulling away and pecking her on the cheek.

"I wont forget B, I promise."

Brittany hops back out and into the front after that, and to Quinn's surprise Santana steps out of the car and walks her to the front door.

She playfully punches Quinn's shoulder, "You'z be tough Q. Don't ever forget that or doubt it. I knows what I be sayin. Don't worry bout anything aiight? Goodnight."

With that she pulls Quinn into a big strong hug which Quinn promptly returns, "Thanks San. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

She steps into the house and waits until she sees Santana drives off before shutting and locking the door behind her.

xoxo

Brittany reaches a hand over the center console and wraps her fingers lightly around the Latina's wrist, "Q's going to be okay, right S?"

Santana looks over at her companion, then moves her hand so their fingers are intertwined and she squeezes as she nods, "Yeah B. Q's going to be just fine."

xoxo

Back at the Fabray residence Quinn is just getting into bed when her phone beeps, signaling a new message.

Picking it up off of the nightstand she cant help the smile forming on her face as she reads the message.

_'I believe this is ample time for you to have been returned home and to have finished getting ready for bed. I just wanted to wish you goodnight again. Also wanting to let you know that I shall be expecting you to be up and ready early tomorrow, seeings as I'm to pick all of you cheerios up. (Why I ever made that bet with San I will never know.) Sweet dreams Quinn, if you need anything don't hesitate. xoxo R*'_

Hopping into bed, pulling the covers up around her she types up a reply.

_'Haha aww Ray I told u not to take her up on the bet (: And sure don't worry i'll be up xo thank you Ray, honestly xx Good night.'_

Putting her phone on the bed side table she turns onto her side and she smiles to herself as she closes her eyes to fall asleep.

xoxo

At the Berry residence Rachel rolls her eyes as she looks at Quinn's use of the letter 'u' to portray the word 'you'.

She chuckles as she places her phone on the side table and grabs the house phone.

Dialing in the number she waits until after the fifth ring they answer, "Gosh finally. Did you fall down again?" She asks teasingly, smirking slightly as she does.

"Shut up Berry before I go all crazy bitch on yo ass." Comes the reply from the Latina on the other end of the line.

Laughing she says, "Okay, well as lovely as that would be, we need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

Santana sighs but says, "Okay. You're picking us up tomorrow bright and early."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "As much as I know you love gloating over the fact that you won the bet let's move on from that please."

The diva can practically see the Latina smirking, "Picking us up promptly as 6:15. We need to be at school at exactly 6:30."

Rachel has to force herself not to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Yes okay, and then she spends the morning at Cheerio practice with you and Britt."

Santana Mm's her reply then adds, "She and I have AP physics together first period."

Rachel chimes in, "Then for the rest of the day we have most of our classes together, except for photography which she shares with Britt and Business or Economics or whatever it is which she has with you."

The Latina lets out a breath, "Okay right so now...Puck said he totally didn't even have to do anything to convince the jocks...all he said was their "Star QB" cheated on the Head Cheerio and HBIC and they all jumped onto the band wagon cuz 'no one messes with the Queen.'. Karofsky was a problem but Azimo had a 'word' with him and he wont be a problem any more."

The diva nods, "Alright, that's actually really good. It's nice to know that the boys are actually capable of being gentlemen and that they are not in fact complete Neanderthals. So football practice in the morning and then...Finn has Spanish with all of us."

Santana chuckles, "Yea, that he does."

Rachel nods to herself, "Okay, I believe we're prepared for tomorrow...well at least we know what's going to 'go down'. Goodnight Santana."

"Night Berry." With that she clicks off.

Placing the phone back, she climbs into bed and rolls over and snuggles up, a smile on her face and thoughts of tomorrow wafting around her head as she closes her eyes to sleep.

XOXOX

Tomorrow morning comes way too soon for Quinn, who had been having a pretty decent night's sleep.

She stretches then rolls out of bed and walks towards the bathroom, cursing one Sue Sylvester as she catches sight of the time, the red 5:20 glaring blatantly at her as she passes it on her way out of the room.

Quickly showering and putting on her clothes she dries her hair and brushes her teeth before putting on her makeup.

Just as she's ensuring her homework is safely placed in her bad the beginning notes of 'Hot Air Balloon' starts playing. Smiling she grabs her phone and answers with the first smile of the day, "Good morning B!"

"Good morning Q! Your words are smiling!" The blonde dancer's voice is laced with giddiness and excitement.

Quinn giggles, "Yeah B and it's a lot to do with you calling, and your ringtone."

"Oh! What is it?"

Quinn goes back to checking her bag and essentials as she keeps talking to Brittany, "It's the Owl City song you love, you know the one bout hot air balloons?"

The blonde on the other end giggles, "Aww! I do love that song!"

Quinn smiles, "I know you do, and it'll always remind me of you."

Brittany starts to hum the song as Quinn grabs her bags and makes her way downstairs to grab an apple for breakfast, "Do you think Mr. Schue would let me sing that song?"

Quinn swallows the bite before saying, "I don't see why he wouldn't B, you sing beautifully."

"I know, I'm very talented."

Quinn chuckles but before she can say anything Brittany starts, "I just remembered why I called!"

Smiling around her apple she asks, "Why did you call B?"

"Oh uhm...Yeah! Ray's picking us up right?"

"Yeah B she is."

The blonde on the other end whoops, "I love it when she takes us! I get to sit in the back with S the whole ride to school and back! And that means S has two free hands and..."

Quickly Quinn cuts in with, "I know B! It's pretty awesome." not wanting more details, seeing as she's heard this before from the blonde, every time Rachel drives them. For some unexplainable reason whenever Quinn drives Brittany doesn't tell her the same thing...She briefly wonders if Rachel has been on the recieving end of one of these conversations.

Brittany giggles, "It's _is_ awesome."

Just then there's a knock on the front door and opening it reveals a smiling Rachel dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and cute off white blouse.

Smiling back at her, Quinn says, "Hey B? Rachel's here now. I'll tell her hi, see you in a bit."

Clicking the phone off after Brittany says bye, she grabs her bags only to have them taken from her, "Good morning." Rachel greets her as she makes her way to the car.

Shaking her head but smiling she returns the greeting, "Good morning."

After placing the bags in the trunk Rachel turns towards Quinn and hugs her, "Sleep well?"

Quinn smiles answering as they pull away, "I slept okay yeah."

Making their way to their seta Rachel puts the car in gear and Quinn commandeers the iPod.

Rachel rolls her eyes as Quinn puts on Owl City, but cant help but giggle as Quinn starts giggling herself and singing along.

"This is what I get for actually revealing the fact that I listen to a very wide range of music. I get you putting anything and everything non-Broadway related, on."

Quinn laughs lightheartedly, "Brittany loves them and she called and now I've got them stuck in my head."

Rachel laughs, making her way to Santana's house, "That's sweet but that doesn't address the fact that you don't put any Broadway."

Quinn shrugs, grinning at her, "You listen to it enough on your own. Plus I like the fact that I can share music with you, ya know? Knowing that you listen to more than just Broadway and musicals really just gets me super excited."

Rachel looks over at Quinn and laughs, "I'm glad we can share music too Quinn. And I never said that I only listened to musicals, that was just the assumption Glee made."

Quinn shakes her head, "Silly Glee club." Causing them both to laugh.

Pulling into the driveway they see the Latina waiting for them with a hand on her hip and a smirk playing on her lips.

Once she tosses her bags in the trunk, she hops into the car, "Morning bitches. Right on time I see Berry."

Rolling her eyes, "Good morning to you too San, and of course I'm on time! As always. I pride myself on my punctuality."

"Quick turn up the music she's gearing up to continue her rant!" Santana yells from the back seat as soon as Rachel takes a breath.

Quinn bursts out laughing and Rachel can't bring herself to even pretend to be mad _because_ Quinn's laughing, and she could never be mad at her for that.

Santana takes over controlling the music and soon Amy Winehouse's voice came pouring through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh S, do we have to listen to this song again?" Quinn asks turning around in her seat so she can look at Santana properly.

The Latina raises an eyebrow, "And what's wrong with listening to Amy Winehouse, Blondie?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Nothing except it's bordering on obsession. I've reached my limit with that song."

The Latina scoffs, "Rehab is an Amy Winehouse classic. And just because you made me miss the beginning, I'm restarting it."

And she does and she also turns it up for good measure.

Thankfully they made it to Brittany's house soon after and she was able to distract Santana from the iPod and Quinn was able to both turn down and change the song.

After her extended greeting to Santana Brittany leans forward and rubs Quinn's shoulder, "Morning Q, good morning Ray."

Quinn squeezes her hand, "Good morning."

Rachel smiles, keeping her eyes on the road, "Good morning Brit. I've got a hug with your name on it, and you'll get it when we get to school."

Brittany wiggles in her seat, excited as she turns to face Santana, "Hear that? I've got a hug with my name on it!"

Rachel chuckles and goes back to just driving knowing that Santana and Brittany will stop being good conversation soon.

Quinn and Rachel keep up talk in the front of the car the whole drive to school, not all that bothered with the other two cheerios. Once the diva pulls into a parking lot she turns off the ignition and pops open the trunk.

A few minutes later and both Brittany and Santana exit the car looking as if they hadn't been making out, except for the lack of lip-gloss and the addition of a slight blush on both of their faces.

Quinn steps out of the car last after having checked her reflection in the visor and applied a coat of lip-gloss, and tightened her ponytail, and she finds Brittany with her arms around Rachel's neck and the diva giggling as she's being swayed slightly side to side.

"Good morning again Ray...Do I always get to have personified hugs?"

Quinn smiles at them and a glance at Santana shows her smiling as well, regardless of the fact that she's trying so hard not to.

Rachel pulls back from the hug smiling and says, "Personalized B, and yes, always."

The blonde dancer smiles even bigger and nods, "Awesome."

"Come on B, we've gotsta get to practice."

The Latina says while picking up both of their bags, and one of Brittany's hands leading them towards the locker rooms.

The head cheerio smiles after them, then turns and faces Rachel, "Okay so I'll be seeing you. I've got some cheering to do."

The diva smiles up at her, "Have _fun_. I'll be in the choir room, so if you guys finish early that's where you'll find me."

Quinn nods before adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, and waves as she follows the other two cheerios.

_**Pahlease review yea? xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**agarza1538; I'm so glad you're invested in this :D thanks for reviewing and leaving feedback x**_

_**ScorpioP; First of all, I agree Finn is indeed a doofus lol Secondly hahah instead of telling you I'll post an update and we'll see what the revenge entails (:**_

_**kiarcheo; Oh I'm so glad you do :D I always think it's alright in my mind, but I'm always wondering if others think it's as good haha Cant wait for ya'll to see and then let me know what ya'll think after it haha**_

_**anon; I'm happy that you do :D**_

_**Solo78; Well thank you :D haha yea the lobsters, I think they might make some more appearances (: It makes me smile knowing readers are getting invested in my portrayal of these characters hehe**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; And more you shall have (: xx**_

_**Okay so I've been dreadful with the updating, but my computer crashed and this chapter was all but done and I had to re-write it all over again. Lucky me I always write down a hardcopy before I start typing it up lol**_

_**Disclaimer (about time haha) I don't own Glee or the characters, just the plot lol**_

_The diva smiles up at her, "Have _fun_. I'll be in the choir room, so if you guys finish early that's where you'll find me."_

_Quinn nods before adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, and waves as she follows the other two cheerios._

Smiling after the blonde, Rachel finally makes her way to the choir room, dropping by her locker first to grab her notebook and to leave her homework. Smiling as she sets about warming up her voice, loving the feeling of excitement coursing through her body.

20 minutes later, Santana comes barreling into the room, "Okay Berry, I've got 10 minutes before I start being missed out on the field."

Rachel smirks and then they're both quickly making their way out of the choir room.

15 minutes later finds Rachel back alone in the choir room and Santana back out on the field reinforcing orders from the HBIC as if nothing had happened.

At 7:45 the trio makes their way into the choir room, met by a rather surprised looking Rachel, "I didn't expect to see you three early today."

Santana grimaces and Quinn scowls, "We aren't nearly finished today. This morning was just a precursor. She had us run suicides, laps, do sit ups and pushups. We didn't even get around to doing any of the routines; _that_ she's saving for after school. She's going through her 'cheerios are endurance machines and do not feel fatigue' phase."

She flops down on one of the chairs as the other two cheerios decide to sprawl out across a few chairs.

"We're not going to be going home until really late." Brittany says pouting slightly.

Santana turns her head to look at the blonde, "If I could B, I'd be rubbing her hand, but I can't right now so pretend I am."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, and Quinn quickly explains, "Seeing as S and B are my seconds in command, Coach figured we should be rode the hardest."

Rachel smiles and lightly corrects, "Ridden. And that is pretty intense. But usually you're all rather exhilarated after practice. I know you're tired but you don't usually show it."

Santana growls out, "Usually practice isn't this bad. And you're not just anybody. If anyone else was here we'd be sucking it up."

Brittany sits up from her laying down position, "Plus coach made S do extra suicides for taking an extra minute to come back from putting a vacuum cleaner bag in Ms Pillsbury's office."

The diva's eyes snap towards Santana immediately, who at least had the decency to look somewhat _slightly_ guilty, "Whatevs. It's like shock treatment. She needs ta loosen up."

The diva shakes her head slightly but doesn't address the fact that what Santana had went along with was rather mean, seeing as the Latina did seem sorry, even if she didn't voice it.

"Well then I suppose you should just ensure that you refrain from being late to practice. Also you should take it easy and conserve your energy for the rest of the day."

Quinn rolls her eyes good naturedly and smirks, "Right, because _we_ didn't figure that out for ourselves."

Rachel gives the blonde a fleeting glance, sticks her tongue out at her and grins, before returning her gaze back to Santana, "And _you_ should try and stay off of her radar."

The Latina laughs sardonically, "Berry, you're talking to the second in command. The Lieutenant. I'm _always_ on the radar."

Brittany gets up and walks over to Santana and pulls her up from her laying position, and takes the seat where the Latina's head was resting before allowing her to lay back down, placing her head onto the blonde's lap.

The blonde cheerio starts running her fingers through dark hair, massaging her scalp lightly as she does so, "It's okay S. I promise I'll run you a bubble bath and rub your back."

Santana makes a rather loud moan of approval as Brittany continues her ministrations.

Rachel can feel her cheeks flaming as the Latina continues to make rather sexual sounds of approval as Brittany's hands carry on running through her hair. But she also can't help but smile at how sweet they're being, once of course you look over the slightly very sexual overtone.

Quinn sensing the same overtone smirks at them, "Get a room."

Santana groans and huffs out, "I can't even flip you off right now! Damn. Consider yourself flipped off. It wasn't even perverted. I just seriously need a massage and it's not my fault B's got amazing skills. And you'z just jealous that I have someone that'd massage me."

Quinn is effectively shushed and she just smiles at her and nods and turns her attention away from them towards the piano.

"Shit Q that just came out, I didn't mean…"

Santana quickly sits up and walks over to the blonde, "That really wasn't what…"

Quinn shrugs and smiles at her, "It's okay, seriously S, I've known you for forever I know what you meant."

Rachel watches the whole scene before her with a slightly worried expression on her face while Brittany just keeps an eye on Quinn.

"It isn't okay. I know I'm a bitch to people and come off as a rather big one, but you're one of my _best_ friends and I did not mean it like that, or to rub your face in the fact that I'm not single."

Quinn chuckles, "If I'd have known this was all it took to make you apologize like this…Santana honestly you'd have said the same thing to anyone without a second thought."

Santana gapes, "Q!"

The blonde puts a hand on the Latina's shoulder to calm her down, "Look I know you didn't meant it to hurt me. You were just being you, showing off your amazing girlfriend, I get it. No harm done. You'd have said it to just about anyone."

The Latina shakes her head, "Yea well I probably should have thought before I opened my mouth."

Quinn smiles, "It's okay San. I'd have said the same thing if I was in your place."

"No you wouldn't have. You'd have started but then you'd have caught yourself."

Sighing Quinn looks at her, "I don't want you tiptoeing around me. I liked that you were being completely 100% Santana. In all honesty I was waiting for the first time someone said something like that."

Rachel walks over and sits on Quinn's other side and places her hand on her forearm, "I think perhaps Santana wishes it wasn't her though to first say it."

Quinn glances at Rachel then back at Santana, "I'm glad it was you though. I'd rather it be my friend, then someone who doesn't give two craps about me."

Santana still looks rather sorry and as if she wants to continue to apologize, but Quinn stops her, "I know you're sorry, but I'm not. I don't mind being single. I mean yea sure it's nice to have someone but I've got three amazing friends, three amazing someones."

Brittany bounces over and hugs Quinn, "It's super cool."

The short brunette smiles, "You don't need a man to feel good and be happy."

Santana smirks, "Yeah, just a sexy sweet woman to make…"

Surprisingly it's Brittany who clamps a hand over the Latina's mouth, "Q you just need to see yourself and just live."

The taller brunette takes hold of Brittany's hand that's over her mouth and places a kiss to it before placing it in her lap, "Whatevs. Q you don't need a guy."

The blonde smiles, amused at her friends' antics, "I'll get by with a little help from my friends?"

She doesn't miss the broad grin forming on Rachel's face, or Santana's "Damn straight."

But as the bell rings signaling the beginning of the school day, Quinn does miss Santana smirking and whispering, "It's show time."

Xoxoxo

Parting ways in the hallway, Quinn and Santana walk into their physics class and take their seats as Rachel continues on to her classroom, walking past Finn's locker with a smirk.

45 minutes later marked the end of the first period, which went by relatively normal.

2 minutes later there was a rather loud BANG, followed by complete silence as the student body that was in the hallway at the time falls into a hush. And then as if someone suddenly unmuted the sound, the crowd erupts into fits of laughter and shocked squeals.

Standing at his locker was Finn.

A five foot radius was left empty, students opting to stay away from him, seeing as said radius was filled with pinks and greens, all seeming to originate from his locker.

Finn himself is drenched in said paint, having it drip off his face and down his front onto the puddle quickly forming around his feet.

In the crowd, Puck locks eyes with Rachel from across the hall and once Rachel gives him the heads up he nods and disappears from view.

As the initial shock wears off Quinn immediately turns to look at Santana who had dragged her out of the classroom as soon as the bell sounded, "You planned this!" she says accusingly.

The Latina who had stopped laughing but how continues to smirk as she watches Finn struggle to walk down the hall, says, "Actually I didn't."

Quinn shakes her head and ushers with her hands frantically, "Look at this! This has Santana Lopez written _all_ over it!"

The Latina rolls her eyes and faces Quinn, starting to walk to their next class along with all the other students, "As true as that is, lets me tell you that, _this_," she points to Finn's locker as they pass it, "wasn't me, though I wish I could take the credit. This is genius. I just helped put the plan into motion."

Quinn looks at her in the eyes a second longer before concluding that she is in fact telling the truth, "Well then who did this? Because no one…Well _Puck_ but…Oh God, Puck."

Santana laughs as she gets her books out of her locker, "If you want to believe that he planned this, okay, that's up to you. But just so you know, if he _was_ behind this, he'd have done something overly illegal and I wouldn't have gone along with it, seeing as I gotsta keep my record clean."

They're ushered to their next class quickly by a few teachers who had caught wind of what happened. The two Cheerios walk into Mr. Schuester's classroom just as the late bell sounds.

Taking her regular seat next to a giddy looking brunette, Santana sits behind them next to Brittany, and as Mr. Schue starts his lesson, the only thought going through Quinn's head is 'who the hell could've planned this, if not S?'

_**Okay so phase one complete haha reviews please (: Any mistakes are all mine and I'm really sorry if there are any xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ths3836; Thank you! Hearing people liking the way I'm writing them never gets old (: **_

_**hannahcullen1; haha sure thing x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; LOL He does deserve it x and yepp I believe she deserves that title (: I'm glad you love it :D hahaha *heart* you WIN at makin me smile x**_

_**Anonymous; Glad you do! :D**_

_**100ways; I'm happy that you do (:**_

_Taking her regular seat next to a giddy looking brunette, Santana sits behind them next to Brittany, and as Mr. Schue starts his lesson, the only thought going through Quinn's head is, 'who the hell could've planned this, if not S?'_

"Hola class, I was thinking today…Guys? Where's Finn?" He asks while pointing at the rather empty seat.

Puck laughs as he answers, "Hudson is a little…tied up at the moment. I'm sure he'll be fine with you continuing on with your lesson."

A couple minutes into the lesson the classroom door bursts open and there stands Finn, still very much pink, and fuming.

"Finn! What happened?"

Mr. Schue makes his way closer to the boy.

Finn gives the whole classroom his supposed "murderous" glance, but in all honesty it looked like he was constipated, "Someone did this to me. And I'm sure it was Santana!"

The Latina's head quickly snaps up from trying to hide her laughter, not standing and lunging at the boy because Brittany placed her hand on her arm stopping her, "Oh hell no Finny, you listen up, I wasn't anywhere near you."

Walking deeper into the classroom Finn seems to be gathering momentum with his accusations, "You could've done it all this morning while I was on the pitch."

Santana smirks and metaphorically sidesteps his lunge, "Yes except seeing as you saw me out at cheerleading practice and saw me flipping you off more than once, there seems to be a flaw in your idea."

Finn rapidly hits a 'wall' as she dodges with grace, he then seems to gather his footing, and "Wait but you left the field."

Already expecting this to come up the Latina nods her head, "Yes Finnocence I did. And I've got an alibi. I was with Berry."

Finn's jaw drops as the brunette in question smiles at the Latina, who by now was standing up, and nods, "Yup, she was with me."

At this Quinn's attention is quickly placed on the tiny brunette sitting beside her. It finally hits her as she takes in the seemingly flawless plan begin to reveal itself.

"And what about the shower door? You're telling me you didn't lock me in? Or take my clothes?"

That brought everyone's attention to the fact that the clothes he has on aren't in fact really his. The shirt was way too tight and the pants looked like they might fit Rachel…had she been 12.

Santana smirks, "How the hell do you expect me to do that when I was with Quinn the whole time? And I've got a hallway full of students who can testify to seeing me there."

"Enough!" Mr. Schue has finally gotten over his speechlessness, "Finn, I'm sorry for what happened, but unless you have legitimate proof that Santana did in fact do this, you can't just come here and start flinging accusations around!"

Finn turns and glares at their teacher, "I'm covered in pink stuff that won't wash off no matter how hard I scrub. My clothes are gone and I had to squeeze into _this_," he ushers to the clothes, "just so I wouldn't have to walk around in my underwear! Who else could be behind this?"

"Excuse me Mr. Pink-Ass-I-Kick-Chairs-When-I'm-Pissed, just because I'm a badass doesn't automatically mean I'm the _only_ one who thinks you're an asshole. Maybe someone else finally thought to push you down a few hundred pegs." Santana says while folding her arms across her chest and smirking haughtily at him.

"I said that's enough Santana. Finn, either take a seat or go home and cool off." Mr. Schue ushers him towards his seat while raising an eyebrow as if daring him to do otherwise.

Growling, Finn stalks over to his seat and slumps in it.

That lasted for about a second, before the seat gave way, sending its occupant, Finn, sprawling to the ground, causing the classroom to collectively gasp and laugh at him once again.

Mr. Schue rushes over to help the lumbering tool up, "You really should be more careful Finn. Look before you sit."

"I didn't miss the seat! My butt was on the seat! It's been played with!"

Running a hand over his face in frustration, "Finn, I was here all day long. The class before you didn't have a single issue with this seat."

Scratching his head he asks, "Did someone sit in this seat?"

Rachel glances at Santana who looks back at her; both slightly confused seeing as they both didn't have a clue as to who had done this. And they sure as hell knew Puck didn't, seeing as he was too busy with keeping Finn busy and then making sure he stole Finn's clothes and locked him in the shower.

"Even if someone hadn't sat in this seat, no one could have done anything without my knowledge since ..day."

Huffing Finn grabs his pink stained bag and leaves the classroom, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

Shaking his head Mr. Schue turns back to the class, "Alright. Who's targeting Finn?"

The entire class simply looks back at him, the picture of complete innocence. Giving up, knowing no one would actually come forward, he sighs dejectedly before continuing with the lesson.

Before Quinn was able to open her mouth to question Rachel, Brittany giggles and whispers, "I can't believe it worked."

Immediately Rachel and Quinn turn around in their seats and stare wide eyed at the cheerful blonde, Santana's jaw is on the floor, "You…you did that?"

Brittany giggles under her breath, "Yea, you and Rach were discussing things with Puck at the mall and I was distracting Q and then I thought about it and I always wanted to try that chair thing like in Home Alone. But like without the battery and stuff.

I came in last night and to make sure no one sits in the chair, I put it in the corner. And Mr. Schue doesn't pay attention to the class when Ms. Pillsbury walks by, so I told her there was an emergency right before our class started and then I came in and switched the seats."

To say that the other three young women weren't in awe would be a down right lie.

"You planned this?"

Brittany furrows her brow slightly, "Uh no…Home Alone did. I just did it my way. Plus Finn totally deserves it."

Rachel is the first to react by giggling and then quickly clamping a hand over her mouth so Mr. Schue wouldn't yell at them for 'disrupting the lesson'.

Santana grabs hold of Brittany's hands and kisses them, "You're a genius baby. _But_" She frowns slightly and tugs on the blonde's hands to ensure that she has her attention, "Don't _ever_ sneak into school again. At night. Without me."

Brittany's frown dissipates and is replaced with a smile, "I promise."

Both Rachel and Quinn turn back around to face the front of the class before Mr. Schue notices them not paying attention. The blonde glances at the diva before facing forward and whispering, "You've got some explaining to do."

Rachel looks at Quinn and ducks in closer and whispers back, "I haven't the faintest idea as to what you're referring to. Now pay attention."

She grins before returning her own attention back onto their teacher.

When the bell rang Rachel tries her best to leave as fast as she can, however Quinn's fast reflexes are well _fast_ and she grabs the diva's wrist, "Walk with me to class Speedy, we're not gonna be late." She says to the brunette raising an eyebrow with an amused grin playing on her lips.

Rachel faces her with a slightly nervous expression on her face, to which Santana smirks at and says, "Well, we'll be seeing you. Brits and I have _things_ to do."

As Rachel watches them walk out, Quinn takes her time putting her things away, liking how aloof the diva was trying to be.

Smirking slightly was they step out into the hall, Quinn glances at her companion, "So you planned this."

Rachel immediately notices that it isn't in the form of a question, "Planned what?"

Letting out a semi-frustrated breath, "Can we _not_ play that game?"

There's a small smile playing on the brunette's lips as she nods, "Okay. Then in that case, yes. I did."

Quinn nods, pleased that Rachel isn't going to continue playing the ignorant card, "Okay. Why would you do that?"

Rachel stops dead in her tracks and turns so her body is facing Quinn, "Are you _seriously_ asking me that Quinn?"

The blonde follows suit and faces the brunette, nodding and kinking an eyebrow, "Yes. I _am_ seriously asking you Rachel."

The diva huffs, causing Quinn to chuckle as they resume walking to their class, "I told you I was going to have a word with him."

The blonde cheerleader stares at her as they step into the classroom. Rachel notices, "Alright, I'll admit that the plan doesn't have much talking, but I'm fairly certain that he'll catch the gist of what we're trying to say faster this way. As you know, actions speak louder than words."

Taking her seat next to the brunette, Quinn angles her body so that she slightly facing her, "Yes, however you usually take the more verbose route."

Rachel daintily clasps her hands together and places them in her lap and hooks her ankles together, "I felt that under the given circumstances, _doing_ something rather than saying something would prove to have a more positive outcome."

At Quinn's raised eyebrow Rachel chuckles and continues, "Positive for us and not Finn. In Santana's words 'he's getting a taste of his own medicine.' He chose to act rather than talk, and so we forgo talking as well. Simple as that."

As the teacher starts the lesson Quinn grabs a piece of loose paper and quickly "scribbles", '_I don't see why there was _any_ forgoing to begin with. Why not just let it be_?'

The diva rolls her eyes once she reads the note and she promptly replies, '_Put yourself in our position. If one of our significant others cheated on us wouldn't you be doing something?_

_He's an ass and deserves everything being thrown his way xo'_

Quinn smiles and decides maybe it's best to continue this conversation at a later time once she sees the young ingénue tirelessly taking notes.

Sometime during the lesson Santana and Brittany slide their way into the class and the blonde gives her captains waves, wiggling her fingers and the Latina simply grins in their direction.

How they're never caught no one will ever know. Quinn grins and waves back before going back to listening to Mrs. Monotone drone on about Oxymorons. The fact that they've covered this with their actual English teacher is lost upon the sub.

After the 90 minutes of hell, "God I hate double English." They head towards the cafeteria for lunch and once they pass Finn's locker they all get the case of the giggles, seeing as the pink was being rather stubborn and was staining the locker, unlike the green that simply washed off.

Stepping into the cafeteria Puck immediately takes a hold of both Quinn and Rachel's hands and drags them both over to a table and sits them down before running back and doing the same with Brittany and Santana.

Without staying for a second longer he disappears and returns with the rest of the glee club.

"Okay now tell them that I didn't do this!"

Santana laughs as she takes in Puck's incredulous look, "Didn't do what Puckerman? Cuz from where I stand, this thing is all your fault."

At once the rest of the club looks over at Puck with glares and folded arms, before Rachel cuts in laughing slightly, "Guys, Noah didn't plan this…he just helped make sure it all runs smoothly."

Santana smirks, "Yeah yeah Puck didn't do this so stop giving him the evil eye; he's not going to juvi."

Puck nods his head, "See? I told you. I was just helping a friend out."

Kurt jumps in, "Alright, if it wasn't Santana and it wasn't Puck, who would want to target Finn? Quinn, do you know anyone who would have it out for your boyfriend?"

And that's when it struck them. The rest of glee club wasn't aware of the breakup.

Brittany looks up from snuggling into Santana's neck and says, "You guys! Don't talk bout Q's ex in front of Q! That isn't right."

Mercedes and Kurt both look towards each other before Mercedes lets out an, "Aw HELL naw! You did not keep this away from the gossip girls. Spill."

Artie wheels around the table so that he's by Quinn's side and takes a hold of her hand, "You okay?"

Tina and Mike sound their concern as well.

The blonde cheerio smiles up at all of them and squeezes Artie's hand, "I'm perfect."

She looks at the diva sitting on her other side and smiles when she does.

Mercedes folds her arms and shakes her head, "Nuuh, you gon give us the details now or later, but it's comin out."

Kurt looks between the three cheerleaders and the diva and it clicks, "Rachel."

Everyone, excluding the five who are in on it look confused, "What?" Mike asks.

Kurt uses his head to point at Rachel, "She's the mastermind behind the Finn attack."

Rachel smirks and raises her hand to stop what she's sure to be an onslaught of questions, "Yes. And I'm not afraid to admit it either. He's a pig and is scum and Quinn deserves so much better."

Immediately everyone grabs a chair and takes a seat, Quinn places a hand in Rachel's and squeezes as she looks around before starting, "Finn and I are no longer together. And Rachel planned this with Santana, Puck and even Brittany to defend my honor…in their slightly abnormal, strange way."

Looking around she realizes she has everyone's apt attention and she continues, "Long story short, he cheated on me and I found him and then now they're exacting their revenge on him for doing so."

Mike, Matt, and even Kurt stood up and Artie began to wheel away as soon as Quinn had finished saying what she had.

"Where're you going?"

Kurt turns around, "Honey if you think that we're just going to let that Neanderthal get away with that, then you've got another thing coming. Finn has seen nothing yet."

Rachel quickly pipes up, "Guys…please come back here. There isn't anything you can really do right now, seeing as Finn is most probably already home. Let's be rational about this. Plan it out; you don't want to get caught."

Santana smirks, "Damn straight listen to Berry. I planted the little locker paint job and I got off Scotts free cuz Berry here had a full proof plan. Seriously guys, don't get on her bad side, she's like an evil genius."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, "Coming from Santana I'm actually slightly worried now."

Mercedes nods and they all have a quiet laugh but then she smiles and says, "I think maybe we should do something as a glee club. Show our unity. No one messes with one of us. Especially not one of the glee kids."

There were collective nods of agreement and as the boys settle back into their seats, Quinn can't help the awe in her eyes or help the almost disbelieving smile on her face as she looks over at Rachel and sees her animatedly discussing ideas with the rest of the club.

She looks at each and every one of their faces and she's finally feeling at home. Even if at the moment the 'home' is in fact planning a rather elaborate plan against her tool of an ex-boyfriend.

Rachel squeezes her hand and she's brought back from her thoughts as she looks to her smiling face, the diva leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I think it's safe to say we're finally acting like a family. And no one messes with family."

_**Reviews are wonderful, and I've got to admit that the feedback I'm getting for this story is really seriously motivating xx Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**nightcuddler; You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing from you that you're actually enjoying this :D Thank you SO much x**_

_**LittleMissSunnyDelight; Aww thank you SO much ! We'll just have to use our imagination and pretend there is a 'like' button xP I'm really ecstatic that you're loving this! X**_

_**kiarcheo; I'm glad you think so (: haha yea Brittnay *heart* gotta love her haha I'm glad that you're enjoying this as much as you are :D Well Rachel does seem to be very protective over Quinn…it only seemed right for her to be the one to plan it (a) haha**_

_**WaLe; Only the best for our Quinn haha**_

_**SongsAboutJustice; Aww yeay :D I'm glad you're enjoying this (:**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; :D**_

_**Alrighty so as always you guy's reviews seriously give me a burst of energy and confidence in this story and I honestly cannot believe it's been going on this long xD it wasn't originally supposed to be this long but ya'll inspired me and what can I say, I'm loving writing for you guys :D x Thank *you***_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Rachel squeezes her hand and she's brought back from her thoughts as she looks to her smiling face, the diva leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I think it's safe to say we're finally acting like a family. And no one messes with family."_

The rest of the school day goes by pretty tame, with the random wink or grin to Quinn from members of the Glee club and by the time Glee practice comes around Quinn is sure she's received more winks and grins and arms squeezes than she's ever received in one day.

Walking into the choir room, she takes a seat up front next to the other two cheerios; surprisingly they're one of the firsts to arrive.

Quickly following her in however is the tiny diva, "Good afternoon cheerios."

Santana rolls her eyes as Brittany jumps up to give her a proper hello, "B, you just saw her a few minutes ago."

Stepping away from hugging Rachel, the blonde turns and faces Santana making her way back to her seat, pulling the diva with her, placing her in the seat between Quinn and the Latina, while she goes to the seat on the other side of Santana, "Yea but I like my personalized," she glances at Rachel, making sure she used the right word, upon receiving a smile and a quick nod, she continues, "Ray hugs. They're awesome."

Quinn smiles at the exchange as Rachel replies, "And I like giving you your personalized hugs. You're a really good hugger."

Brittany nods, "I know."

Soon more members start filing in and they chatter amongst themselves until Mr. Schue walks in, "Alright. I need to know who is doing this to Finn."

The whole club becomes so quiet you could hear the people in the next room breathing.

"Seriously guys, you're a team. You're supposed to stick up for each other. If you know who's doing this to him you guys need to come forward and help him out."

Seeing that no one was coming forward, he faces the blonde head cheerio, "Quinn? Why would anyone be after your boyfriend?"

The diva's head snaps towards the blonde as soon as the question leaves his mouth. The blonde's face hardens slightly, "Why wouldn't someone be after that cheating pile of filth?"

Mr. Schue immediately blanches at that, "Excuse me?"

Quinn for her part folds her arms across her chest and raises and eyebrow, "He cheated on me. If you're expecting me to be sympathetic towards him then you're looking in the wrong place. I'm actually really glad someone showed him up. When I find out who did it, that person is going to be thanked beyond belief. Since it seems to be that he's a cheating asshole, why wouldn't anyone 'be after' him?"

"He cheated? On _you_?"

The surprise is quite evident in his voice and facial expression. Plus if no one noticed he's surprised and shocked, the fact that he overlooked the use of the word 'asshole' sure gave it away.

Rachel immediately jumps in, "Mr. Schue this is quite a sensitive topic. Maybe perhaps we could just continue with the class. I think that would be the best course of action."

The room doesn't put up a fight at Rachel's suggestion and the Glee Coach can't find anything else to say so he simply nods and starts the class, albeit slightly rocky at first, with the new piece of information still making his head real.

Quinn shoots a grateful smile towards the brunette and mouths a sincere 'thank you', who gives her one of her own smiles in return.

Santana, catching the exchange, subtly nudges the brunette and smirks at her when she widens her eyes at her. That being the brunette's attempt to tell her to stop.

The Latina laughs to herself but doesn't nudge her again. Instead she pokes her and uses her head to indicate the blonde.

Rachel huffs and leans in close to whisper in her ear, "Will you stop with the poking and nudging and _indicating_? What is it that you're trying to even say?"

She smirks and whispers back, "I'm trying to tell you to pay attention for God's sake. Open your freakin eyes Berry. And your ears too for that matter."

To say that the diva was confused would be scratching the surface, "My eyes _are_ open."

The Latina's jaw literally drops and she whispers quickly, "That was such a Brittany thing to say I actually wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been the one hearing it straight from you. I'm not gonna say nothing else."

Rolling her eyes Rachel sits back up in her seat and just as she does Quinn leans closer and whispers, "What's goin on with you and S?"

She catches the Latina's eyes and it dawns on her what Santana was trying to tell her, as she replays what the blonde had told Mr. Schue back in her head, and she cant fight the blush, "N..Nothing, she's just being Santana."

Seemingly accepting that answer she nods and only slightly moves outta the way, choosing to loop her arm through Rachel's and slide down her seat just a bit.

The diva smiles at her and then quickly faces Santana, and mouths 'stop it,' when she sees her shooting an 'aww' at them and wiggling her eye brows at them.

Instead of playing a new song, Mr. Schue decides to just let them have a jam session seeing as their male lead was out for the count at the moment.

Xoxo

"Berry for the love of…That was Q getting her jealous on."

Santana looks at the diva exasperated as she watches her pace her bedroom floor, probably creating pace marks on her rug.

"Santana for the last time, she wasn't 'getting her jealous on', she was just being Quinn."

The Latina rolls her eyes and gets up and halts any further movement from the shorter brunette, "Listen to me. She may not know exactly what she's doing _consciously_, but believe me when I say that she was totally jealous."

Seeing Rachel shake her head and go to say something, Santana cuts her off, "What did she do as soon as she saw you and me whispering?"

Santana doesn't wait for an answer as she guides Rachel back to the bed and sits her down, "She gets in real close and asks what's going on…and then right after that she lays her claim on you by making sure she was the one all up in your space."

Rachel nods slowly, "Orrrr," she draws out pointedly, "She was just feeling the stress of the day finally getting to her and instead of resting against the cold hard plastic of the choir chairs, she decided on a softer, warmer alternative."

The Latina jumps up in frustration, "You know what, fine! Okay. Don't be open or willing to accept that maybe, _maybe_, Quinn feels the same way you do. Or at least that she feels something more than just friendship."

Running a hand across her face Rachel sighs, "I want to. But I told you, this is Quinn Fabray, and I'm just Rachel Berry and"

"Oh whoa, I'm gonna stop you right there. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _And_ you're Rachel Fuckin Berry. Since when do you not go after exactly what you want?"

The diva stands up and faces the taller brunette and yells out, "Since what I want might not be what _she_ wants!"

Deflating from the outburst she sits back down on the bed and draws her feet up underneath her and she whispers, "I like her, so much San. But I can't risk not having her in my life at all."

She takes a breath as she watches the Latina walk closer and take a seat on the floor in front of her, "You know I was doing pretty fine before I told you. I was keeping it together. I wasn't wanting it too much."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You're not even kidding yourself with that Berry. You just didn't have any way of letting it out cuz you didn't have anyone to talk to, cuz you didn't tell anyone. You needz ta realize that Quinn feels, a lot. She isn't the heartless head cheerio everyone thinks. She hasta keep up the bitch in charge persona to gain respect, but she isn't heartless. She actually feels a lot deeper than you think."

Pausing to ensure that Rachel is listening she continues, "I've known Quinn for forever Berry, and I know how she works and thinks even better than she does. I'm not saying that it'll be easy or that I know without a shadow of a doubt. But allz I'm sayin is that Quinn had her 'back off, mine' face going, and it was _me_ you were talkin to. She _knows_ I have B. So."

Rachel interrupts, "You aren't just basing this off of today are you?"

That cheerio shakes her head, "No Ber, I'm not."

Rachel flops backwards onto the mattress, "I just can't right now San. Not so soon after what happened with that…giant."

"I'm not saying go sing her a song at Glee tomorrow Rachel. All I'm saying is don't just barricade yourself in the friendship zone. If anyone has a chance to go out with Q, it'd be you. And I don't say that to anyone."

Rachel lets the Latina's words wash over her before sitting back up, "Okay let's work on Operation Gleeks Revenge."

Rolling her eyes at the sudden change of topic she grins, "I'm surprised you haven't changed the name of the 'Operation' and that you don't have a PowerPoint presentation already."

The diva laughs, "I could have one ready in about 15 minutes…but I'm not going to do that. And Brittany came up with that name; I don't think you'd appreciate me making your girl sad."

Santana nods, "Yeah I wouldn't have appreciated it at all actually. Smart move."

Rachel smiles, "When're you going to start to realize that I _am_ actually smart?"

Tossing a pillow her way, the Latina smirks, "Never."

Picking up the pillow, and taking a minute to contemplate throwing it back at her or not Rachel smirks and says, "That's alright with me." Before throwing the pillow back at the Latina, who gets hit in the chest because she wasn't expecting it.

"Ay Dios Mio, you better watch your back Berry." The Latina says with a grin on her face, even though she was trying really hard to hide it.

Rachel smiles at her innocently, "What about 'don't get on her bad side'?"

Santana scoffs and puts the pillow behind her head as she lays down, "Whatever, what do we have planned so far?"

The diva smiles and sits down at her desk and grabs the notebook where she took down some of the notes, "Well, nothing completely finalized yet but…Kurt said something about being able to land some hair dye into his shampoo. And also there was 'plastic wrap his car' tossed around a lot, but I'm not entirely sure how well that's going to work. There was also a couple of suggestions of singing him a song for glee, but that's an additional plan, not one of the main ones."

Santana sits up slowly and raises an eyebrow, "The only part of that that I actually really liked was Kurt's idea of dying his hair. The plastic wrapping his car is good too…we'd have to get going now."

Rachel smiles, "The boys went ahead with that, seeing as Finn apparently always walks to the arcade at this time."

Santana grins and grabs her phone quickly typing up a text, '_pink dye, none of dat almst pnk shit. _

_hot hot pink dye. If u need I gts jst d'color._

_In the shampoo nd conditioner.'_

Rachel raises an eyebrow at the now smirking Latina, "What did you just do?"

'_oh dnt u worry santana, brit gave me the shade, i've already put it into both. _

_fast reacting too. Cnt wait to see the finished look (:'_

Santana looks up at Rachel and smiles, "_I_ didn't do anything. Just makin sure Kurt gets the right shade. We gots ma homegirl's back."

Just then Rachel's phone starts to ring, 'I'm In Love With A Girl' by Gavin DeGraw coming from it and the diva jumps to grab it.

Santana raises an eyebrow and laughs out loud when Rachel answers the phone with a somewhat breathless, "Hey Quinn."

"**Hey…Is that Santana?"**

Rachel looks at the now breathless Latina and rolls her eyes before replying, "Yes, that is in fact Santana."

Santana whispers with a smirk on her face, "I never pegged you as the country listening type Berry."

Rachel makes a shushing motion with her hand as she puts the phone even closer to her ear.

Quinn sighs through the phone, **"Oh. What's she…What're you guys up to?"**

Rachel takes a seat in the chair and turns her back the still smirking Santana, "Just hanging out, talking…Glee stuff."

Nodding as she switches ears Quinn replies, **"Oh that's nice, uhm I just…I'll let you go."**

Furrowing her brow slightly Rachel prods, "Quinn, I'm not busy. What's up?"

Scratching her head Quinn nervously bites down on her lip before saying, **"Nothing, I was just thinking maybe you could shed some light on how exactly you want me to thank you for sticking up for me and planning what you did."**

Santana catches the blushing diva before she was able to duck her head, "You don't have to thank me at all Quinn."

"**Oh yes, I really do. But hey you go back to Santana and I'll come up with something myself. Have fun! Bye."** The blonde quickly rushes out the words before hanging up.

Rachel for her part slowly removes the phone away from her ear and brings it down to further stare at it.

"What's up with her?"

Rachel snaps her head towards the Latina, "I…I don't know."

Santana walks over and takes a seat beside her, "What did she say?"

Furrowing her brow remembering the blondes words she says, "Quinn asked if it was you over here and then after I asked her what was up she said she just wanted me to 'shed some light' on how she was supposed to thank me…she then said she did have to but that she'd let me get back to you and that she'd come up with something herself. She hung up abruptly after that."

For her part, Santana really did try not to laugh, but she failed miserably, "Oh man. That's precious. Berry I'm telling ya, it's eating her up that I'm hanging out with you and she isn't."

The diva shakes her head, "Santana for the last time."

Shaking her head furiously Santana holds up her hand, "No. Hear me out. At Glee she saw us whispering and she got jealous and just now? God that probably killed her. It's time you face facts. Quinn is taking this 'thanking you' business insanely seriously. She's never been this into thanking someone. Even back in 5th grade when I decked Kurofsky for pushing her off the swing set. Yeah okay it was 5th grade and she hugged me and all but still. She does the whole 'thank you, so much' thing and that's it. She's going all out for you if she's calling and asking. AND she totally didn't like the fact that we'z be chillin now."

As if right on cue Santana's phone buzzes, "I'll bet you 20 bucks that that's Quinn telling me to 'play nice' or 'be nice'," she says as she goes to open up the text.

The smirk on her face is all the evidence Rachel needs, but the Latina does one better and flips her phone to show her.

'_Play nice S. seriously. _

_Tht or extra lap pract. _

_~Q'_

Rachel's jaw slightly drops as she looks back at the Latina.

"Believe me now?"

_**AN/ Reviews PLEASE :D xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**santitney; haha who doesn't love jealous!Quinn (:**_

_**xjodimx; I'm so glad you're enjoying this (: x**_

_**WaLe; Word! haha**_

_**umi; lol exactly, it's unheard of ;) x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Oh well see now I think we gon have some problems…I don't think Rachel would like that very much haha oh it's coming, it's definitely coming (: xx**_

_**AN/Alrighty so an update (: I have a pretty good idea of what I want happening, it's all a case of actually typing it out and making it happen. I hope you guys are enjoying this. **_

_**I also really wanted to thank my regular reviewers, ya'll are amazing I swear *hugs* Thank you!**_

"_Believe me now?"_

Shaking her head Rachel replies, "No. That just means she concerned because I'm her friend and you have the tendency to tease me relentlessly sometimes."

Glaring at the diva she huffs out, "Whatever. Songs Q's gonna be singing…do we know yet?"

Smiling brightly, "Yes I've already compiled a list."

Rolling her eyes the Latina says in a monotone, "Lovely."

Continuing on as if the Latina hadn't spoken, "However I must say that Quinn doesn't entirely know that she'll be singing yet."

"Excuse you?"

Nodding, "Yes, you heard correctly. The boys took care of what they wanted, but now I think Quinn should be in on the singing."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Berry. She kinda needs to know what the song is if she gon be singin."

"We have to pick out a song first Santana. Besides I wasn't planning on having her sing tomorrow, but now I think that perhaps she should."

Sighing the Latina grabs the list of songs from Rachel, then starts reading them off, "Okay…'U and Ur Hand' by Pink, 'After All'…by?"

"Saving Abel."

Met with a raised eyebrow the diva quickly opens up her iTunes and plays her part of the song.

'_**After all the pain you put me through  
I can't stand to see the sight of you  
And you wont drown me in your misery  
You'll have to find someone else to be your company**_

_**It's not a question of love and hate  
You made our life together so desolate  
I'll just call this my resurrection  
My savior from self destruction'**_

Nodding her head, "Wow, I'm surprised you listen to this. It's a contender."

Chuckling softly Rachel nods, "Okay moving on."

"Oh hell no. No Ashley Tisdale." The Latina says while shaking the piece of paper furiously.

Incredulously Rachel asks, "Why not?"

Glaring at her, "Because I said so. Nothin against her or whatevs but no."

Filing away a mental note to ask people about Santana's apparently random dislike for the young artist, she ushers for her to move on down the list.

Taking a second to find her place, after covering up 'Over It-Ashley Tisdale' with her other hand, she reads, "Carrie Underwood 'Before He Cheats'. Yeah actually that works."

Rachel nods and reads out the last one, "And of course 'There You Go' by Pink."

Nodding the Latina looks over the list one more time before saying, "Okay well. I think maybe it's time we go get our little jealous buddy and figure out what to do. Or better yet, make her come over, I can barely move from that crazy after school practice session."

Rachel gives her a small understanding smile, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

Shaking her head the Latina is quick to assure her, "Trust me Berry, it wasn't your fault. And I'd do it again. Q's got ma back and I gots hers. It's how we roll."

Picking up the phone Rachel once again turns to Santana, "Just ask her to come over without explaining?"

Shrugging she replies, "Just get her over here and we'll tell her what she has to learn and maybe I'll even let her have final choice of song."

Chuckling, the young diva dials the blonde's number and it isn't long before she picks up, "Hey Quinn, could you possibly please come over now? I know you're tired from practice bu"

"**I'll be right over Ray."** The blonde says cutting the diva off and hanging up abruptly after.

Turning to face the now laid back Latina, Rachel smiles, "She's on her way."

Raising an eyebrow the cheerleader rolls her eyes, "You didn't exactly say much."

Shrugging, Rachel takes a seat on the bed, "She didn't appear to be doing anything, I suppose she was perhaps bored. I feel bad for asking her not to come over after school, and now asking her to come over though."

Shaking her head at the shorter brunette Santana rolls over so she's facing her, "You could've just told her to come by later after practice Berry, instead of saying nothing and then all of a sudden telling her to come."

"I didn't think she'd be up for anything. I mean I know we said we were going to help her perform, but I wasn't going to plan it for tomorrow, until a little while ago. I wanted her to rest properly after that practice."

Incredulously the Latina gapes at her, "What about me? I was at that practice too! In fact, I was bustin my ass even more than all the rest of them cheerios, and you still had me come over and plot."

Raising her eyebrow the diva just gives her the look.

Returning the look the Latina was somehow able to drive it home, Rachel finally concedes and says, "I didn't exactly have to persuade you. And in all actuality you're the one who told me that you and I were going to continue the plotting."

Santana nods, "Yeah whatever. You just figured cranky, tired Santana would have meaner more ruthless ideas."

Grinning Rachel nods, "Darn, you figured me out."

They sit and debate on which song they should pick, having listened to all of them, bar the Tisdale song and a few minutes later and the sound of a car squealing to a stop in front of the house can be heard followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. Two seconds later the sound of someone knocking on the front door can be heard.

"I think that that's possibly Quinn, but I'm only guessing here." An amused Santana drawls out while Rachel jumps up from her seat and runs to the window.

"It _is_ her car…"

"Rachel! Open the door!"

Smirking, "I think she wants you to open the door Berry. You better get there cuz by the sound of it, the door aint gon be able to withstand the poundin any longer."

Running down the stairs Rachel unlocks the door and throws it open, and immediately Quinn is inside and wrapping her arms around her, "What did Santana say?"

Thoroughly confused and dazed, I mean hey Quinn is within 3 feet of her, it takes her a little longer to answer, "Santana? She hasn't said anything."

Pushing her back to arms distance, the blonde holds on to her arms and inspects her, "Are you sure? She can be slightly meaner in concentrated doses."

Giggling at the absolute adorableness that is Quinn, Rachel nods her head, "I'm sure Quinn. I promise you she hasn't said or done any mean thing, in a long, _long_ time."

Not yet convinced she whispers, "Is she listening? Is she telling you to tell me that? Blink once for yes blink tw…"

"Quinn!" The diva laughs as she says her name, "No she hasn't told me to tell you that. I promise you she's been nice."

At the blonde's raises eyebrow, Rachel backtracks, "Well okay as nice as Santana can be, which you know, is actually really nice."

Nodding slowly Quinn slowly backs away even further from Rachel and closes the door they left open, "Okay…If that wasn't why you called me over…"

"Oh Quinn. No, Santana's been great actually."

The blonde grimaces slightly at that, before putting her facial expression to neutral, "That's good."

"But if you could be so kind as to follow me to my room, I'll explain to you exactly why I needed you to come over."

Nodding the blonde allows Rachel to pull her along up to her bedroom, and once there she stops any further progression.

"Santana."

Smirking the Latina gives her a nod in greeting, "Q."

The diva pulls on Quinn's hand to get her to start moving again, "What's the matter with you?"

The blonde glances at her before looking back at the Latina, "Nothing."

Letting go of her hand Rachel steps in front of her and puts her hands on her hips.

Catching her eyes, the blonde sighs, "I'm still not sure she hasn't said something mean to you."

Santana laughs out loud and at least has the decency to clamp a hand over her mouth to try and muffle it.

Rachel puts a hand on the blonde's arm, "Quinn, I promise you she hasn't said anything mean. Is that why you hung up and came right over?"

The head cheerio shrugs, "I just wanted to be able to do something for you, if S did do something."

The Latina, finally having caught her breath stands up and walks over to the pair, "Look Q, I know I can be a bitch, but I actually like the midget. So whatever I say, I just say to keep it real and not get all mushy and shit."

Quinn nods, "I _know_ that. I don't know what got over me." She looks at her hands that are clasped in front of her and continues, "I just…I don't know, I just had to get here and make sure."

Santana nods, "Well you're sure, now can we get to why we called you over?"

Quinn nods and smiles at her friend, and thanks her with her eyes, thankful that Santana understands that she doesn't doubt her, but that she had to make sure, to ease some part of her brain that apparently isn't practical and doesn't make sense.

Rachel smiles her mega-watt smile and ushers Quinn to take a seat in the computer chair while she and Santana flank her.

"Okay, so Santana and I have been working on a song for you to sing at Glee. I wasn't planning on having you sing it tomorrow, however it's come to my attention that the sooner the better. Our attack on Finn has been relentless and perhaps having it ongoing is better than giving him a reprieve. Anyway."

She clears her throat and stops rambling when she catches Santana's eyes, "Here is a list of songs that are pre-approved. We just need you to sing one tomorrow at Glee."

Quinn sits in the chair with her jaw in her lap staring at the screen before her.

"You want me, to sing. To Finn. At Glee. Tomorrow."

Rachel nods enthusiastically as Santana voices, "Yep pretty much."

Quinn looks up at her then at Rachel before laughing, "That's what you guys were doing? Planning a song?"

For some unexplainable reason relief floods through Quinn at that information.

Santana looks at her knowingly, "Yea Q, what did you think we were doing?"

A blush quickly finds its way to the blonde's face, which she also cannot explain, "I don't know but this wasn't it."

Rachel, ignorant to what was being said, was flitting around her room, grabbing a microphone and stand, sheet music and setting everything up, "So here's all the sheet music. I figured if we get in at least 3 run throughs tonight you'll be ready by tomorrow. You can also always practice before Glee club tomorrow at lunch and your free period too."

Quinn turns around in the chair and watches as Rachel finally comes to a standstill next to her bed.

"Uh, shouldn't I pick a song first?"

"Oh well yes of course! Come on, Santana and I already agreed upon one."

Rolling her eyes the Latina shakes her head, "No we haven't. We've narrowed it down to two Berry, you just assume that I'm going to cave and agree to your choice."

Smiling at her Rachel continues, "The point is, we've already picked our favorites in case you have trouble finding out which one you want to sing."

The blonde nods then looks back over the list, "Okay I think I picked one."

"You picked one already?" Comes the surprised voice of Rachel.

Santana snickers, "Not all of us take ages to pick a song. Plus we did all the hard work Berry, she didn't have to go looking for the songs, they were all right there for her."

Ignoring the Latina Quinn smiles up at Rachel, "Yes I picked one already."

With a large smile making its way to her face as Rachel sees her pick, she excitedly clamps her hands in front of her face and exclaims, "Wonderful! Now come, we must practice a few times before we call it a night."

Groaning Santana flops down onto the bed, "What have I signed up for?"

"Stop complaining Santana. This was your doing so get up and help me do back up." Rachel pulls her up as she says so.

Quinn grins as the opening chords start and she loses herself in the song.

Finn wont know what hit him tomorrow.

**Xoxox**

Much like the day before, Quinn is pulled from sleep by her alarm clock and is forced to get ready for the day.

The only difference however is the fact that she is somewhat happier than the day before and she knows that it has everything to do with her friends.

She goes through her morning routine and once she zips up her cheerleading skirt her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? It's uh Finn."

And just like she has no idea what she's supposed to do. 'What could he possibly want?'

She clears her throat, "What do you want Hudson?" She gives her best HBIC tone, unable to help getting into the stance, even over the phone.

Over the phone he takes a shaky breath and sighs out, "I made a mistake Quinn. I broke it off with her and I want to make it work between us. It was wrong. Just I think we can totally work, just make everyone stop targeting me. I apologized. We can be on top again."

The blonde lets out a bark of laughter, "Let me get this straight. You call me up, and apologize to make my friends stop getting back at you? And to get back on top?"

"Yes. No! No of course that's not it. Quinn I lo."

She interrupts, "I'm going to stop you right there Finnept. Don't go there. I have nothing to say to you. You aren't really sorry about what you did. You're just sorry that you aren't popular for cheating on the Head Cheerio. But lemme tell you something…you're going to be sorry."

She hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the bed and just sinks down onto the rug, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them and just breathing.

She had been apprehensive about the first confrontation with Finn, which she knew was bound to happen. She didn't think she would be able to 'face' him and be strong like she always was prior to what he did. Not letting what he had done affect her while speaking to him was hard but she did it. She is the Head Cheerio. She is strong. And she will not let some stupid boy like Finn Hudson break her.

Wiping her face, she sits up and takes a second to just breathe and then she stands up and smirks, grabs her bags and phone and bounces down the stairs.

'First things first, I'm changing the song…Definitely changing the song.'

"Mom?"

Judy Fabray smiles at her daughter, "Good morning sweetheart."

Smiling back at her she's still confused at seeing her mother in the kitchen, "You're still home."

The older blonde nods, "Yes Ms. Obvious, I am. I have the day off so I thought I'd get up and make you breakfast."

Taking a seat at the dining table, Quinn smiles as her mother places a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee in front of her, "Thanks mom. This looks delicious."

Taking a seat next to her daughter Judy sips on her own coffee, smiling "I'm glad. I haven't cooked breakfast for you in a long time what with work and everything. How are your eggs?"

Swallowing Quinn smiles at her mom, "They're good thank you."

Just then there's a knock on the front door.

Before Quinn can even get up, Judy was already at the door.

"Mrs. Fabray, is Quinn here?"

Dropping her fork she makes her way to the front door and stands next to her mother, "Where else did you think I'd be Hudson? I _do_ live here."

Finn is standing before them in dark blue jeans, his letterman jacket, a baseball cap on and sunglasses, with his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

Sensing the obvious tension Judy Fabray quickly assesses the situation and decides on sending Finn packing, "Finn Hudson I suggest you remove yourself from this property now and make your way to school."

He stumbles on his words, "But Mrs. Fabray! Quinn I need."

Judy may not do a lot of things right, all the time, but when it counts she does, "You need to leave right now." Her eyes pierce through his as she stares him down, daring him to argue further.

He glances at Quinn, and blanches when he does because she's glaring at him as well. And having two Fabray women glaring at you is intimidating and if they say leave, you better get going, and get going quick.

As soon as he leaves and Judy shuts the door behind him she turns and faces Quinn, "What was that about?"

The younger Fabray shrugs and goes back into the kitchen to grab her bags, "Just Finn not realizing that 'over' means over."

Judy takes a hold of one of Quinn's hands and guides her to her seat, "Baby, what happened?"

Quinn sighs and looks up at her mom, and gives her a tiny smile, "Nothing that I'm not taking care of mom."

Realizing that wasn't going to be enough of an answer once she sees her mom not letting go Quinn decides that perhaps she should just tell her instead of being vague about it, "I caught him cheating on me. He tried talking to me once before over the weekend but I couldn't even move, so Rach and them gave him a piece of their minds. He called me this morning too saying he was sorry and I told him he will be sorry. I'm okay mom."

She adds the last part when she realizes how emotional her mother was becoming. Quinn squeezes her hand and smiles, "I'm your daughter mom. I'm a Fabray and Fabray women don't let a man pull them down."

Judy stands up and wraps her arms around her daughter, "I'm proud of you Quinnie. I'm here for you. I wish you'd have told me earlier, I could've given him a piece of my mind too."

The younger Fabray laughs into her mom's shoulder, "It's okay, I think Rach and S have it covered."

Pushing a strand of her daughter's hair back into place, she cups her cheek, "Just, be careful Quinnie. You know the saying 'Don't get mad, get even'? Be careful. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom." Quinn says back with a smile on her face, "And I will be careful, don't worry bout me. Have fun today."

Judy laughs, "You too sweetheart."

With that Quinn grabs her bags again and makes her way to her car.

Once she steps into the car she looks herself in the mirror and smirks. Oh yes, she was definitely going to have fun today.

_**AN/: Reviews please (: They make me happy. Also ideas and thoughts are always welcome, honestly. I'd like to see what ya'll are thinking. Thank you for the constant praises too :D xox**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**bathtoeb; I actually agree with you, at least no body I can think of because if you think about it, on the show he's nothing but an arrogant ass most of the time only caring about himself and his popularity. (sorry for the rant but gosh Finn just really gets on my nerves now a days lol)**_

_**kaayou; ooh yeay :D Welcome to the ride (: Thank you for reviewing x**_

_**wagner710; I'm so glad you like it so far :D xx**_

_**WaLe; haha praises are always cool too x**_

_**Rioshix; oh my gosh thank you for all the reviews; and no of course I wouldn't send you hate mail! I love feedback, and the fact that you took the time to review the chapters just makes me so happy (: I'm so glad you're loving this x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; LOL word (: I'm feeding off of your excitement haha**_

_**Okay so I started a new story (silly silly me) called 'Plan B' based off the movie 'The Back-up Plan', and it's **_**basically **_**the movie except with Faberry twists :D I'm really excited about it, but I don't want you guys to worry because this here is my baby and I'm so gonna see through this till the end (and I hope you all will too) Anywho on with the chapter (:**_

_Once she steps into the car she looks herself in the mirror and smirks. Oh yes, she was definitely going to have fun today._

On her way to school Rachel stops by the Pierce's home to pick up Brittany's school bag that she forgot in her haste to get to cheerio practice. Waving goodbye to the Pierces, she heads to school smiling all the way.

However, after parking her car one Finn Hudson decides to talk to her again, officially wiping of the smile that was on her face.

"Rachel? Can we talk please?"

Raising her eyebrow at him she drawls out, "What is it Hudson? And what is with your wardrobe?" She asks the last part while indicating his chosen attire.

He shrugs and clears his throat, ducking deeper into his letterman jacket and pulling his baseball cap down even lower, "Nothing. Don't worry bout that. Can we talk?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and continues to walk towards the building, "I was under the impression that that was what we were engaging in. That's what we call it when two people open their mouths and words come out. _Talking_."

She enunciates while continuing to keep up her fast pace, not really caring if Finn was actually keeping up or not.

"Wait, what? No, never mind. Rachel I really want to talk to you. Please stop walking."

Abruptly halting she spins on her heals and looks up at him expectantly, "Well? I haven't got all day for you _Finn_."

He glances down at the floor then he looks back up at her, shrugging his shoulders, "I wanted to talk to you over the weekend, that day I came over, but uh things…"

Folding her arms Rachel starts tapping her foot, "Finn spit it out. I have things to do."

Sighing Finn takes his hands out of his pockets and puts them on her shoulders, "I wanted to tell you that I'd really like to give us a shot…I couldn't tell you that over the weekend, but I figured I'd tell you as soon as I could, which is now. So what do you"

Before you could say Barbra Streisand, Finn was given the hardest slap he'd ever received in his life.

"You vile loathsome…_creature_! How dare you? After what I said to you, you actually thought you'd ask me that? What is the matter with you? How dare you?"

Any semblance of composure Rachel had started with had officially fled the scene after Finn started talking, leaving the diva yelling and screaming at the towering boy.

"Did it ever occur to you just how _wrong_ that is? Finn I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but _this_! This is an all new low, even for _you_. Quinn is my friend, one of my best friends, and you cheated on her. What possessed you to even _humor_ the thought that _we_," She points to herself and him, "would ever work? Or that I would even consider it? You hurt her and you think I'm just going to run into your arms? You are highly mistaken Finn. I strongly suggest you stay away from me for the rest of the day, or better yet, for the rest of the week. Don't call me, don't text me, don't IM me, and don't come around to my house. Don't do anything that may be considered communication in any form. I'm going to leave right now before I do something else that might warrant a detention of some kind."

With that she turns on her heal and storms off in the direction of the choir room, leaving behind her a very confused and utterly dejected Finn Hudson, who was trying to decipher the many a word that Rachel had used that he hadn't ever heard of before.

Pulling his cap down further around his head, he shoves his hands back into his pockets and asks out loud, "Did Rachel _Berry_ just shoot me down?"

Xoxox

Racing to the cheerio's locker room, Quinn quickly jumps into the shower shouting out a quick, "S, B, hurry we need to see Rach in the choir room. Change of plan."

The voice of Santana can be heard over the constant stream of the shower water, "What in the serious fuck Q! You aren't backing down now."

Sticking her head out of the stream of water Quinn shakes her head, even though she knows no one is looking, "No, not backing out, just changing the song."

"Excuse me?"

Quickly rinsing out her hair she grabs the loofa and starts lathering up her body as she continues talking to Santana, "Yeah cuz you won't believe what the prick tried to pull this morning."

"What did he do Q?" Brittany's voice can be heard concerned and worried.

Washing off her body she sits under the water for a little while, letting the hot water pound her neck and shoulder for a little while, easing out some of the built up tension, "Basically he called me this morning, I dealt with that...but then he showed up at my house too."

The sound of the water on both sides of her turn off and a united, "What?" came from both the Latina and the taller blonde Dutch.

Shaking her head and smiling, Quinn turns off the water and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her before stepping out, "Yeah. I'll tell you the details later, but so basically I think we're going to sing the other song."

Santana skids to a halt in her haste to get to the blonde, "He didn't do anything stupid did he?"

Quinn smiles sardonically, "It's Finn."

Grinning, "Right, but you know what I mean Q."

Smiling as she gets dressed, "No. My mom was there. She answered the door actually."

Turning around once she put on her uniform and packed away the other one, she's met with Santana and Brittany both also ready.

"I cant wait for Berry to hear this. She's going to go ape shit."

Quinn frowns slightly at Santana for her wording, and Brittany just shakes her head, "Sany, be nice."

Blushing slightly at the use of her nickname the Latina shrugs, "I am being nice B. Berry really is going to go crazy when she finds out Finnessa flat out ignored what she told him over the weekend."

The taller blonde looks deep in thought for a second and then, "Maybe we should make sure he's at least behind a wall when we tell her. I don't want her to get in trouble."

Quinn laughs as all three of them make their way to the choir room, "Guys I don't think we have to worry about Rachel. She wont do anything rash. She'll plan everything."

Santana scoffs, "Trust me, not when it comes to this she wont. She'd go right after him sans plan."

Raising an eyebrow Quinn turns to look at the Latina, "Why do you say that?"

Shrugging, "I'm just sayin is all."

However before Quinn could question her any further they had arrived at their destination.

Walking in, the cheerios are met with a very frantic looking Rachel, who is running from one corner of the room to the next, throwing sheet music everywhere and just generally mumbling and letting out frustrated mini-screams.

"Whoa what the hell happened to you Ber?" Santana asks, seemingly the first to get over the shock of finding her this way.

At once Rachel stops pacing and faces them and her features soften immediately, before hardening again, "I'd rather not discuss it right now."

Quinn shakes her head, and steps forward closer to the brunette, as the other two cheerios grab seats and drag them towards the center of the room for all four of them, "No, something obviously happened for you to be like this. What happened?"

Rachel sighs and reluctantly takes the seat Brittany had dragged over for her, "Finn."

Santana, who took a seat next to Brittany faces the tiny brunette, "Whoa what did he do to _you_?"

"Well he…Wait, what did he do to someone else?"

Brittany throws her head into her hands, "I'm so confused!"

Santana quickly puts a hand around her and rubs her back, "No it's okay B. See Finny here is being an extra big ass today and he's got a helluva lot of explaining to do."

Quinn sighs and looks at Rachel, "He called me up this morning."

Rachel's face hardens, "That bas."

The blonde holds up a hand, and once Rachel stops talking, she places her hand into the brunettes and continues, "He said he wanted to apologize and that he thought we had a chance and that he broke things off with that girl and that we had a chance of being top dogs again. He said that since he apologized I should call off the attacks on him. And when I asked if that was why he wanted back, because he wasn't popular now that he cheated on me he said yes, but he backtracked and then he was going to say that he loves me, but I stopped him and told him that he really wasn't sorry, but that he was going to be."

Rachel smiles at her proudly and she squeezes her hand, "I'm so proud of you Quinn."

Santana and Brittany both nod, and the Latina adds, "Good girl, I taught you well."

Laughing the blonde smiles at them, "Yeah well so I then went downstairs and my mom had made me breakfast."

"Wait there's more?" Rachel asks thoroughly confused.

Quinn nods, "Oh yeah, Finn really stuck his foot in it."

Tugging on the blonde's hand Rachel gives her a small smile, "Do continue, sorry for interrupting."

Grinning at her, Quinn takes a breath, "Right so uhm we're sitting down having breakfast and then there's a knock on the door and my mom went and answered it and it's Finn."

"Puto culo." Santana mutters just loud enough to be heard. Brittany's eyes widen but Santana is quick to kiss her on the cheek, "Finn, monada, not anyone else." Nodding her agreement Brittany kisses her cheek back, "He is a freaking butt."

Grinning at the exchange Quinn continues, "Yeah so my mom answered and he asked if I was there and I heard him and walked up beside my mom and I told him you know where else did he think I'd be. And my mom kinda kicked him off the lawn. He kept trying to talk to me though, but that didn't last long cuz my mom gave him 'the look' and he was tripping over himself trying to get to his car. I don't get why he cant just get it through his head that I'm done."

Rachel nods and just stares at their entwined hands as the other three continue talking, but she's then brought back to reality, "Ray?" Quinn tugs at her hand this time, "Rach?"

The tiny brunette' big brown eyes meet Quinn's hazel ones, "Yes?"

Quinn bites her lip and smiles, "What happened to you? Why were you so angry earlier?"

Sighing, Rachel absentmindedly starts to run a finger from her free hand along the top of Quinn's hand that's intertwined with hers, "Finn, he uh came up to me when I got to school."

Quinn's grip on her hand tightens, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

The diva's eyes snap towards hazel ones as she shakes her head, "Oh no, no of course not. No, he uh said he had wanted to say this when he came over that day…but uhm obviously we stopped him."

The Latina smirks, "You pretty much did all the stopping yourself Berry."

Glancing at her, Rachel smiles and continues, "Anyway he said he really wanted to give 'us' a shot, and I just…I slapped him but I had to hold myself back. And after he called and tried to get back together with you! Oh when I get my hands on him!"

She goes to stand up and if it hadn't been for Quinn's hand in hers, she would have achieved it, and would have been half way towards him already, "Ray no, stop and think this through."

Shaking slightly Rachel takes her seat, "Quinn, I appreciate your foresight, however, I cannot just sit by. I thought it was vile before, but now knowing that he had actually tried to 'repair' things between the both of you, and then decided to try his luck with one of your friends? That just, no, he's an ass!" She stands up again, only to have Quinn pull her down again.

"Rachel, I don't want you getting into any type of trouble because of him. I'm sure slapping him once is fine, however going and causing even more bodily harm, although effective and feels quite good, would get you into trouble and I cant just let that happen."

Santana smirks and leans her head against Brittany's shoulder, "I say we shish kebab the boy and just be done with it."

Brittany turns her head slightly trying to look at the brunette on her shoulder, "I don't think he'd taste that good S."

Smiling and kissing her neck, Santana replies, "We don't have to eat the shish kebab, amor mío, we just skewer him."

Smiling at both the pet name and the good news of not needing to eat a shish kebabed Finn, Brittany nods, "Okay…mi corazón?"

Santana sits up fully, and no matter what, the smile on her face could not have gotten wiped off her face at that moment, "Si baby, that's right, mi corazón. You are mi corazón. You're _my_ heart."

They both have obviously forgotten about the other two occupants in the room, that or else they just don't really care seeing as they both are avid supporters of Santittany.

Clearing her throat slightly, Quinn turns to Rachel as the other two get lost in each other, "So uh, yea so like I was saying…" She cant stop the smile from forming on her face though as she looks at Rachel who is also smiling.

"They're so cute."

Chuckling, "They are. It's a shame they cant always be like this."

Rachel smiles but then she sighs and looks at Quinn, "Look Finn…I cant. What he's doing is seriously unacceptable."

Nodding, "I know Rach, but look, I really cant let you get in trouble over _him_, of all people."

Seeing Rachel nod, the blonde continues, "So I thought I'd sing another song instead of the one we practiced last night."

Quinn was prepared for a lot of things. The silence that followed her announcement was not one of them.

"Rachel? Rach did you hear,"

"We have to get moving then! What're you sitting around for! Hurry we have 20 minutes left before the start of first period!"

Rachel had turned on her 'in charge' attitude and immediately starts to grab the thrown sheet music, "Santana! Get up here! Get the microphones! Brittany, sweetie, please could you possibly get Santana to get a move on it? Thank you. Quinn! Come on, which one are we doing now?"

Face palming, Quinn shakes her head, then smiles as she stands up and makes her way over to the energized brunette, "This one. Now calm down please Ray? We've got this."

Smiling back at the blonde, Rachel nods, "We do have this…but I'm not calming down until after we're done with this."

Nodding Quinn turns and faces the other two cheerios, "Alright girls. Let's do this."

Xoxo

When Glee finally came around, Rachel and the three cheerios had been able to practice during their lunch and one of their shared frees.

"We've got this bitches. So ya'll better calm down and don't blow it." Santana says pointedly towards the tiny diva.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks incredulously.

Smirking Santana just looks at her pointedly, and Quinn jumps in to explain, "Well you do look like you're about to pounce at Finn the second he walks into the door. And we don't need him running out of here before we perform."

Deflating, Rachel sits in her seat, slightly lower than before, and not facing the entrance, "Better?"

Grinning at her, the blonde nods, "Much."

Rachel smiles and nods, bouncing her foot impatiently.

Finally the whole club makes it into the room and they're all talking excitedly, that is until Finn walks in. For when he walks in, a hush falls upon the room, and everyone is glaring at him.

He drags his feet as he makes his way to a seat in the far corner of the room, all on his own.

Seconds later, Mr. Schue walks into the room, and as soon as he does, Rachel's hand flies into the air, "Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!"

Not faltering in his smile, he places the notes he had been holding, down onto the piano and nods at her, "Yes Rachel?"

Standing up Rachel indicates to herself, "I would like to tell you that, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I have prepared a song."

"Really? Wow okay, yeah let's hear it then!" He excitedly claps, along with everyone else in the room.

All the other glee clubbers grin and sit a little straighter in their seats having been told a while ago about their plans. None of them however were privy to the song, so they were all rather curious and excited.

Finn just slumped even further in his seat.

Quinn clears her throat as she steps up to the microphone, "Right so uhm I don't think I need to introduce this song or anything, and the person knows who they are so…ya just listen up."

She then turns and nods at the band and the beginning starts and she takes a breath before starting the first verse, "_Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
Cuz that love sh just ain't for me  
And I dont wanna hear that you adore me  
And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
Don't you know my game beats these games  
So your best bet is to be straight with me.__  
_  
_So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay"_

Santana, Brittany and Rachel harmonize with her on the chorus._  
_  
_There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go_

Coming into the second verse, Quinn pushes even more emotions out into the lyrics as she sings, looking straight at Finn as she delivers the lines.

_Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you_

So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take ya back  
Now what, whatcha think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay

By the next time the chorus came around, everyone in the glee club, sans Finn, has joined in and are dancing around Quinn and singing along, harmonizing with the others.

_There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go!_

Making her way to stand right in front of Finn she stares him in the eyes, or as best as she can seeing as he was still wearing his stupid sunglasses.__

Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missin my love, there you go

_There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go!_

As the music fades Quinn is once again standing in the center of the room, with all her fellow glee clubbers surrounding her, "There you go."

_**AN/Reviews please! By the way, seriously sorry for any mistakes, I'm sick with the flu and it's late but I cant sleep so I thought I'd finish up this chapter. I really am sorry for any mistakes there are. But I love all ya'll for the constant reviews :D xx keep em coming please (: xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**nickd93; I'm glad you do (: and honestly I cant stand him now either (as you can probably tell lol) Thank you x**_

_**Rioshix; Thank you (: Well I honestly like both Santittany and Brittana…but I find myself using Brittana more than Santittany lol**_

_**Anon; I'm glad it did (:**_

_**kiarcheo; Finn's an arrogant ass lol; aww I'm glad you think so :D I like writing them all cutesy together, makes me feel better for the hell they're putting Santana through in Glee now xD**_

_**Okay an update (: I don't know how much I actually like this chapter…only because I really dislike Finn and I'm not sure I delivered that hate well enough XD haha Enjoy and *please* review, because the more reviews I get the more confident I am in this story and the more likely I am to actually complete this lol It's not a threat, I just know myself and I sometimes have a tendency of going into this full throttle and then once the reviews dwindle, my excitement dwindles along with it and so…I'm rambling forgive me haha on with the update (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_As the music fades Quinn is once again standing in the center of the room, with all her fellow glee clubbers surrounding her, "There you go."_

Before anyone was even able to comprehend what was happening, Finn was standing up and throwing a chair across the room and storming up to Quinn, and yelling down at her, "What the hell is your problem? Why cant you do something normal and talk like other normal couple do things? You have to bring the whole club into this? You have to sing about it? I'd expect something like this from RACHEL but not from you! What the hell Qui"

A resonating boom sounds as both bodies hit the floor.

Puck has him pinned underneath him, "You do not talk to ladies like that Hudson. You understand me?" The venom in his voice caused chills to run down everyone's bodies.

Mr. Schue jumps into action immediately, "Finn Hudson. What is your problem? Chill out, before I let Puck off of you."

Finn keeps thrashing and trying to knock Puck off of him, "No! I'm not going to calm down and chill out! This whole club is siding with _her_! And I'm the _victim_ here!"

Puck slams Finn's shoulders down, "Listen! Stop it. Just stop. You're a punk and if we weren't in a room with girls here, and if we weren't in school, I'd be kicking your ass."

With that Finn finally pushes him off, by doing so he also knocked off his baseball cap revealing his shocking pink hair, "I'd like to see you try to kick my ass Puckerman."

Rachel takes a hold of Quinn's hand but doesn't look up at her; instead she steps in front of her slightly and addresses Finn, "I suggest you stop attacking Quinn. The only one in the wrong in your relationship was you Hudson. You were the one that messed up, not her. So saying that you're the victim is highly mistaken."

Finn glares and walks closer, Puck however steps in between them, "Stay out of this Berry. I don't see her with pink dyed hair and a saran wrapped car."

Had he not been so pissed off, this situation would've had most everyone laughing. However that isn't the case and everyone is deadly silent.

Rachel pushes Puck out of the way and steps up to Finn, "That's because she isn't in the wrong Hudson. You are. You cheated on her. You could have just as easily broken things off with her and went out with that other girl, but instead you decided to cheat. And then you had the audacity to come to me, after you had tried getting her back. You are a pig Finn Hudson. And I hope you realize that you may continue on in this club…but you have lost any and all respect that all of us had for you. This little scene just reinforced our beliefs."

Finn shakes his head and spits out, "You disgust me. You willingly changed just so they can accept you. What happened to not giving up your own ideals and thoughts just to conform? How can you stick up for her after all the things she did to you and put you through?"

Quinn shouts above him, "Don't you dare talk to her that way Hudson! She isn't disgusting. She hasn't changed, if anything she's changed us for the better! How dare you talk down to her, when it's _you_ that's a cheater, a liar and a maniacal, conniving ass?"

Mr. Schue puts a hand on his shoulder, "I think you should meet me in the Principal's office Finn."

However he just shrugs out of his grasp, and shoots daggers at the blonde, "Stay the hell out of this _Quinn_!"

Rachel squeezes the blondes hand and cuts in before she says anything, "You don't deserve anything Finn."

Rachel looks at Quinn quickly before continuing, "You don't deserve it, but I'm going to tell you something…I haven't changed or conformed. Is it so hard for you to believe that people may actually like me for me? Quinn is my friend. She's apologized time and time again for all the things she's done and I've forgiven her…along with Santana. I've forgiven them and I'm 'protecting' them because that's what friends do. They were able to own up to their mistakes and they've worked so hard to make up for everything. That's how I can stick up for her. You Finn, you can't own up to anything. You're a coward and a cheat and,"

Finn yells, "The bitches are using you! They're using you! "

Mr. Schue yells at Finn and grabs him back from attempting to get closer to the girls, "HEY! You don't talk that way! Finn!"

Everyone stops, having never heard their teacher yell and shout like that ever before.

Santana steps up to both Rachel and Quinn and takes ahold of both of their hands and pulls them towards the exit, "Mr. Schue I'm leaving with these two." She then looks at Finn and glares, "You best sleep with one eye open." Before Mr. Schue could talk to her she shakes her head, "That isn't a threat."

Brittany runs out after them after giving Finn her best glare and, "You're an awful boy Finn. You made all three of them mad and sad."

She catches up with the three girls' right as they step into the Cheerio locker-rooms.

Quinn, who still has the young diva's hand in hers, turns to her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Santana is pacing and is trying to get ahold of Mercedes, slamming a hand into random lockers every other step.

Rachel smiles slightly at her, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

Brittany walks over to the Latina and immediately calms her simply by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Quinn nods, "I'm fine." She tugs on their joined hands, "Now answer me."

Sighing Rachel nods her heads, "I'm just so mad at him. How dare he accuse you of those things and then calling you…?" She stops herself and looks up at Quinn with big doe eyes, apologetically.

The blonde chuckles, "Out of all of that, you're sorry because of him? You didn't do anything Rach. He's the one that's supposed to be apologizing, not you."

The diva nods her head, "Yes, I'm sorry. Because had I not decided to exact revenge against him, he wouldn't have blown up like that and he wouldn't have called you, San and Brit that awful word."

Speaking up from the other bench, from her place on Brittany's lap, "I've had worse thrown at me Ber. Don't worry bout it. You shouldn't be sorry. If anything we'd all be in trouble if you didn't take charge of the whole revenge thing. He can dish it out but he cant take it. We're big girls, we're good."

Quinn tugs on her hand to gain her attention again, "Don't be sorry Ray…because we'd have done the same thing for you and probably even worse."

Rachel shakes her head and sighs dejectedly, "Had you not befriended me, none of this would've."

"Stop right there." Quinn gently lifts Rachel's chin up so that their eyes meet, "Don't ever think that. Rachel if I had to do it all over again, I'd befriend you every time."

"Earlier than we did now even! We'd be friends from kindergarten and instead of growing apart we'd stay close." Brittany adds, while absentmindedly running her hand through Santana's hair.

Santana nods against Brittany, "Don't listen to him Rachel. Believe me you haven't changed, we just may have helped you with your dress sense." Glancing behind her to the diva, looking over her clothes she chuckles, "Well sorta helped." Rachel was wearing one of her less 'ugly' looking animal sweaters, and a pair of jeans.

The diva blushes and mumbles out, "This is one of my favorite sweaters." As she traces the carousel horse on said sweater.

Quinn grins and bumps her shoulder against Rachel's and says, "It's one of my favorites on you."

Santana buries her head into Brittany's neck, to stifle her chuckle upon hearing the blonde's confession and seeing Rachel's cheeks color even more.

"Th-thank you Quinn."

Quinn blushes slightly as she continues smiling at the brunette, "It's true."

Mercedes and Tina suddenly walk through the locker-room doors, "There you are."

Tina takes a seat next to Rachel, while Mercedes takes the bench across from them with Santana and Brittany.

"You guys missed Mr. Schue yelling bloody murder at Finn."

Mercedes nods as she continues, "He wouldn't listen to him and then kept trying to go after you girls…well no, just Rachel and Quinn."

Quinn rubs her thumb across Rachel's hand, when she feels her tense up and sees her look down sadly.

"I'm sor."

"I seriously hope that isn't 'sorry' coming out of you mouth Berry." Quinn says teasingly, smiling at her and raising an eyebrow, "Because if it is, I'm going to have to kick your ass for being absolutely silly."

Giggling Rachel shakes her head, and Quinn grins continuing, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Santana looks over at Mercedes, "So what happened?"

"Well Puck and Mr. Schue ended up escorting Finn to Principal Figgins' office. Apparently he's getting a three day suspension for throwing that chair and also for throwing a punch at Mr. Schue."

Quinn and Rachel's jaws fell open, and the Latina almost fell off of Brittany's lap, "He did what?"

Tina nods, chuckling, "He missed, but he tried to land a punch."

The blonde head cheerleader shakes her head, "Wow. I actually cannot believe he did that. I mean I knew he had anger issues but to actually throw a punch…at Mr. Schue."

She lets her statement hang while everyone just nods.

Brittany suddenly speaks up, "He's a jerk who deserves more than that for what he's been trying to do. He cant just walk in and try and mess with lobsters! That's like trying to mess with penguins!"

To say that Rachel and Quinn were still confused would be just about right, however to add to the confusion, Tina and Mercedes both seemed to like the saying and actually agreed to it.

"Lobsters?"

Brittany nods, "Yeah the lobsters are Q and Ray! And the penguins are S and me!"

Tina and Mercedes share a look and then they laugh as they nod their heads in agreement, "Yeah that actually sounds about right."

Rachel looks from one to the other then back and decides to voice her question to Brittany instead, "Brit, why do you call us lobsters?"

Santana is the one to speak up though, "See, had you asked earlier she would've answered you. Now you're just going to have to either find out for yourself, or just drop it cuz I doubt we'd be tellin ya."

The young diva huffs, "How is that fair?"

Quinn chuckles as the Latina smirks at her, "Oh it isn't. It's just seriously fun seeing you not know something for once."

"Was that an offhanded compliment?" Rachel asks smiling.

Tina and Mercedes grin at the exchange, both of them big supporters on the friendship between the four in front of them.

Santana shrugs, "Take from that what you will Berry."

Causing everyone to either chuckle or in some cases, Rachel's, gape.

Quinn tugs on Rachel's hand for the umpteenth time and whispers, "Come over?"

The diva's heart literally starts to beat so fast she's worried the blonde can see it thumping against her chest, "S..sure…but don't you have cheerio practice?"

The blonde shakes her head, "Not today. Coach is trying this new thing apparently. 'Day offs' or some strange thing like that."

Rachel giggles, "Okay, well maybe she'll really take a liking to this new found invention."

Santana scoffs, "Will you two stop whispering over there? It's making me sick."

Brittany lightly slaps the Latina and stage whispers, "Be nice."

Quinn sticks her tongue out at them as Rachel just laughs, "You're one to talk Santana. You and Brittany are always off whispering and being cute together."

The Latina smirks and faces the brunette, locking their eyes together, "Yea, but see Brit and I…don't act all overly cute."

It finally dawns on the diva that Santana was trying to point out that Quinn was willingly being cute with her, cute to the extent of how she and Brittany were cute together…And she and Brittany are in a relationship together.

As soon as the thought was in her mind, color rose into her cheeks as she stammers out, "W…well Quinn and I are, are just naturally this cute."

Quinn looks at her amusedly, "Rachel, we don't have to justify giving Santana a tooth ache or causing her discomfort. Let's face it. We just look way better than those two."

Rachel's jaw is literally hanging open and her heart is racing even more than before, butterflies erupt in her stomach as the blonde said that. Santana didn't fare any better seeing as her eyes are the size of saucers, and the biggest smirk in history was on her lips.

The young diva purposefully did not look over to the Latina, knowing that she would be giving her the 'I told you so' look.

Brittany laughs suddenly and everyone turns to look at her, "I'm sorry but I just remembered something really funny and it made me laugh. Oh and," She points at both Rachel and Quinn, "You two maybe hot, but nothing and no one is hotter than Santy and me. Nothing."

Seemingly having enough of the bonding Tina and Mercedes both get up, "Alright, as fun as this all was hangin with ya'll and bondin', I think I need to get outta here and hang out with some boys."

Tina nods her agreement, "Yeah, I need Mike."

Mercedes turns to Rachel before leaving, "You did good Rachel. And don't worry bout Finn. We've got your back. Glee Club sticks together. We're friends and that's what friends do."

Tina shakes her head and corrects her slightly, "'Cedes. We're family."

Rachel couldn't have stopped the tears from forming in her eyes even if she tried, "Thank you. I'm, I'm going to hug you now." She stands up and opens her arms and even though Mercedes rolled her eyes first, she stepped into her arms and returned the hug.

Tina also hugged her as well and with that they both left.

As soon as they did Brittany asks, "You think they left because of my superior dance skills, or because of my superior singing ability?"

* * *

**_AN/ Okay so we're getting there, we're slowly getting there haha Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I'm just a little bit worried bout this so if you guys could be so kind and leave me some feedback that would help, a lot. (: xx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rioshix; Aww I'm glad (:**_

_**curious; Haha some intense 12 step program? Lol maybe, who knows? It seems like something his mother would do lol **_

_**Anon; Oh aww that was one of my favorite lines actually, I kinda really love writing Brittany, she's so much fun (: *curtsies* thank you :D **_

_**CJ; I know you haven't reviewed this chapter, and you're just starting this story and that your review was for chapter 4, but I thought I'd reply anyways so by the time you get caught up, you'll see this lol Your review honestly left me speechless initially. I don't know what else to say other than wow, and thank you, (all while blushing profusely haha) Thank you so much and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this (:**_

_**passionatelysimple; Asshat definitely sums Finn up completely. Finn to me seems like the type of guy who would hold a grudge for a while, and be mad even after everything was said and done. In your words, he's an asshat lol. I'm glad you're enjoying their friendship (: It's really fun to write actually and I love it when I see readers' feedback about them. Haha yes well that's our Quinnie :P**_

_**nightcuddler; Finn is indeed an ass, and I'm glad you agree that he deserves everything he gets. Oh kiss, hmm…well not entirely too soon. Quinn has yet to even realize her feelings and Rachel is still trying to process everything Santana is trying to tell her. But I can definitely say that it *is* going to happen (:**_

_**WaLe; Haha oh I believe I have some idea :P xx**_

_**shaddowsong; Did it? I'm so glad haha. Well if he continues being an ass you can be certain that no one will hesitate to put him in his place. Aww :D Thank you! **_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Haha I must admit your 'more more more' had me humming 'Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me' LOL**_

_**AN/ Well anyone ready for an update? (:

* * *

**_

Pushing open her door, Quinn places their bags next to her table and heads straight to the closet to grab a pair of sweats to change into.

"You know what, on second thought, I'm going to take a quick shower. I should be done in roughly 15 minutes."

Rachel smirks as she takes a seat on the bed, after pulling both of the bags along with her, "Oh don't worry about me Quinn. I'm perfectly adept to being left alone to my own devices. I know the routine like the back of my hand."

The blonde cheerleader smiles at her whilst raising an eyebrow, "Alright cheeky, just don't burn the house down okay?"

Choosing to simply ignore the blonde, Rachel pulls out her homework.

The brunette smiles when she hears the shower going and Quinn starting to sing 'Taking Chances', a few words into it, the blonde yells out "This is all your fault Berry! You've got it stuck in my head."

Giggling, Rachel just continues her math homework.

Before making it to Quinn's, the quartet made an appearance back to the choir room to grab their bags, at which point they were filled in even further as to what had happened during their absence. Also it was even further driven into Quinn's mind that the Glee Club members do in fact have her back. Everyone was quick to make sure the head cheerio was okay as soon as they entered the room.

The brunette shakes her head as she thinks about what Finn said and did. How he was still mad was a wonder to her. Wasn't it he who 'ended things' when he decided to cheat? He didn't have the right to be mad. And to be mad at her as well? What was all that about?

"Ray? Could you please hand me my towel? I forgot to bring it in with me." Comes the disembodied voice of the blonde.

Jumping off of the bed, Rachel picks up the towel off of the chair and knocks on the door, "Here you go Quinn."

Sitting back on the bed, Rachel places her math worksheet back into her bag just as the blonde walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and drying her hair with the towel.

Smiling gently at the brunette, Quinn sits down on the chair, "Hi."

Returning the smile, Rachel replies, "Hi yourself. Feel better?"

Nodding slightly, the blonde looks her in the eyes, "Very much actually."

Rachel sits quietly just watching Quinn brush her still wet hair, noticing that the blonde's face was indeed calmer than before, but that she still had a sad air about her. She gets up and makes her way to her and slowly and gently takes the brush out of her hand and starts combing the blonde's hair.

Quinn stays quiet and just lets her, watching her through the mirror.

"You have lovely hair Quinn. It's a shame that you have to wear it in a ponytail most of the time. I wish you were allowed to do more with it at school."

Chuckling, Quinn ducks her head, lowering her eyes, "Thank you."

"What would you like me to do with it?" Rachel asks, looking at Quinn through the mirror's reflection.

Shrugging, the blonde says quietly, "Whatever you'd like."

Nimble fingers thread through blonde locks and Rachel starts to carefully braid the blonde's hair into a French Braid, being careful not to pull too hard as to not hurt her.

"Ray?" Quinn asks quietly, catching the brunette's eyes through the mirror.

"Yes Quinn?"

The blonde smiles at Rachel shyly, biting her lip, before releasing it and saying, "Thank you. You may be regretting the way you went about everything, but I just wanted to let you know that I do really appreciate it."

Shaking her head, Rachel says definitely yet gently, "I don't regret a second of any of it Quinn. He deserved it and more. I'm just sorry he went on at you after it all."

The blonde laughs lightly, "Rach, honestly I wasn't expecting anything different from him. But uh him going up to you and asking you for a chance really surprised me."

Rachel chuckles darkly, "Believe me, it surprised me as well." She leans over the blonde to grab a barrette off of the vanity, causing the blonde's breath to hitch, to Quinn's surprise, before continuing, "I will say that he was perhaps suffering from the fumes of the pink dye, because I refuse to believe that he really is that dumb to think that I would even consider thinking about going out with him."

Once she's done placing the barrette, Rachel puts her hands on the blonde's shoulder and quietly says, "There. I hope it's alright? I just, really like how your hair looks up in a braid…If it isn't satisfactory I can just do someth…"

Quinn shakes her head smiling, "No I like it. Thank you."

Nodding and smiling back at her, Rachel removes her hands and goes back to the bed, "I was wondering if it was possible for us to conceivably do our Spanish assignment together?"

Quinn grins as she turns around to face her, "Oh so that's the reason you agreed to come over. You just wanted me to help do your Spanish."

Gaping slightly, Rachel quickly shakes her head, and pouts at the blonde, "I resent that statement Quinn Fabray. To even insinuate that I am not adept in doing my own Spanish homework is simply repugnant. And to further imply that that was the reason behind my agreeing to come over is even more upsetting."

Quinn's eyes soften immediately and she quickly makes her way towards the bed, "I was only joking Ray, I promise I know you that you didn't come by to have me do that. And I also promise you that if anything you would be the one helping me complete my homework, and not the other way around."

Rachel giggles lightly, "Aww Quinnie."

Rachel pinches the blonde's cheeks lightly as Quinn rolls her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to please not call me that?"

Feigning innocence the brunette shakes her head, "I don't know what you're talking about Quinnie."

Mumbling under her breath, the blonde playfully swats her shoulder as she then leans over to pull out her own Spanish work, "Stop stalling and get your homework out."

Just then Rachel's phone sounds signaling a message.

The blonde busies herself with pulling out the rest of the stationary needed to do the work when Rachel giggles lightly and begins to type a reply.

Not wanting to intrude she keeps herself busy with her papers. She wasn't quite able to stop her curiosity though, "Who is it?"

Rachel smiles as she answers, not lifting her head to look at the blonde however, "Santana."

For some unexplainable reason, Quinn felt a bolt of something shoot through her body at that. Unable to dispel the uneasy feeling, she just nods and says, "Oh." Deciding that perhaps it best to stay quiet and not say something that may not have any warrant.

Rachel glances at her and is surprised to see Quinn look somewhat dejected. 'Does Santana have a point? Is Quinn _jealous_?'

Deciding perhaps she should test this theory knowingly, she types up another text, _'San, bear with me, okay? Text me in about 20 minutes, and then after that call me in 10. R*'_

Placing her phone on the comforter she pulls out her Spanish and they begin their homework.

Quinn dismisses her random bolt of _jealousy_? and instead focuses on the here and now of doing the homework with the brunette.

Rachel beams with pride when 20 minutes later exactly she receives a text message, quickly looking at Quinn for her reaction.

Seeing the blonde give her phone a slight glare almost caused the brunette to giggle and aww at the same time. She quickly covers it up with a cough and reaches for the phone to read the text message, _'Pls tell me tht ur messin with Q nd tht ur actually seein wht I mean when I say she be'z jealous.'_

Laughing in her head at how right the Latina is, Rachel quickly sends a, _'Well I'm only testing your theory. So far she's glared at the phone. Call in 10 (: R*'_

All the while the blonde was doing her very best to keep her sudden burst of possessiveness down. 'What is the matter with me? I am not jealous and I'm definitely not feeling _this_ possessive of Rach…That's definitely not what I'm feeling. Maybe…Maybe I had a bad salad for lunch. Yeah that must be it.'

"Who keeps texting you?" Quinn asks trying to be flippant about it, but coming across more annoyed than indifferent.

Rachel smiles as she looks up from the phone, "Santana."

Mumbling what sounded to Rachel like "Cant she go and play with Brittany?" Quinn nods her head and says, "Oh well that's nice. Do you think we could get back to Spanish now? I mean with all these interruptions we're never gonna be done by the time it's time for you to be home."

Rachel stifles a laugh and nods, "Right, of course Quinn. I'm so happy that my dedication is rubbing off on you. You're usually the one initiating breaks."

Shrugging the blonde can't fight the slight blush forming on her cheeks, "Yes well. What can I say? You're a pretty good influence; it was bound to happen at some point."

Chuckling as they both get back to work, Rachel can't help but think that maybe, just maybe there was some validity to Santana's theory after all.

In the middle of Quinn's laughter at something Rachel had done, the diva's phone starts to ring, abruptly halting the blonde's melodious laughter and replacing it with a slight frown and a groan, "If that's Santana would you maybe tell her that not all of us are Latina and find this subject as easy as she does."

Feeling overjoyed at Quinn quip she giggles as she answers the phone, "Hey San." She sees Quinn roll her eyes even though the blonde tried to hide it, which causes Rachel to grin even larger.

"Hey Berry. So I'm guessing she isn't too happy with all the interruptions, or that its me doin all the interruptin, right?"

Rachel nods, "That would be correct San. We're in the middle of our Spanish assignments actually."

The Latina laughs, "She keeps glancing at the phone then back at the assignments doesn't she?"

Rachel chuckles as she sees Quinn busy herself with flipping through the text book then glance quickly at her before rolling her eyes and going back to the book, "Yeah, she's a great help San."

The Latina barks out laughing, "Do you believe me now Berry? I swear she's gonna probably say something along the lines of turn the phone off or else you aint gonna finish this anytime soon."

Rachel looks down at her lap as she says, "We've already covered that."

Santana chuckles, "She's got it bad. Look I really don't wanna get the third degree for this, so I'm gonna hang up now but…See? I told you Rachel. Now you just have to work on maybe getting her to know that you and her, feel for each other."

The young diva lets out a little huff and looks at Quinn as she says, "I don't think we're going to get to that chapter for a long time San, but thank you. Bye, have a good night."

Rolling her eyes the Latina replies, "Adios bitches, see ya'll tomorrow." Before hanging up.

Chuckling slightly, Rachel hangs up the phone and places it in her pocket.

Quinn looks up from her work, "Done?"

Rachel grins sheepishly, "Yes. She says hi and that she'll see us tomorrow."

Nodding, the blonde smiles at her, "That's nice…uhm so."

The young diva grins and pushes her assignment over towards the blonde as she settles in even more comfortable than before, "Okay well, let's see what we got for number 7."

Quinn smiles as both of them set to work going through the rest of their homework without a single interruption.

xoxo

"Quinnie? I'm home."

Judy knocks on the younger blonde's bedroom door, waiting for the 'come in' before pushing it open.

"Oh Rachel darling, how're you?" Judy addresses the brunette upon entering the bedroom.

Rachel gets up to give her the mandatory hug hello, "I'm well thank you Mrs. Fabray, how're you?"

Judy holds the diva at arm's length, "How many times do I have to repeat myself young lady? It's Judy or mom, none of this Mrs. Whatever."

Blushing Rachel nods at her and glances down, "Yes mo…Judy."

Quinn watches the exchange with a smile on her face. Ever since she and Rachel have become friends, her mother has taken it upon herself to take on the role of mother figure to the young diva. A role that she was only too happy to play, loving that Rachel even allowed her to be that motherly figure.

The young blonde stands up and gives her mother a hug once she finally lets go of the brunette, "Hi mom."

Judy gives her a kiss on the forehead, "How'd school go?" She asks once they sit back down on the bed, Judy opting for the chair instead.

Rachel glances at Quinn seeing her duck her head and shrug, she decides to answer, "It was alright. What Quinn is shrugging at, is the fact that her ex is definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed."

The older Fabray looks at Quinn as her daughter chuckles and addresses the diva, "You aren't subtle Rach."

The brunette shrugs and grins at her, "You love it."

Judy waits patiently for her daughter to explain, "At school today he confronted Rachel, she'll tell you about that later but, so we planned to sing him a song during glee, because that's what our glee does."

She pauses and as her mother nods showing that she's following, Quinn takes a breath and says, "So we sang the song and he flipped afterwards. He flung a chair and started yelling and stuff. Saying things like why couldn't I talk about our problems like normal couples, and why did I have to sing about it and involve the whole club."

Quinn leaves out the part where he said that he'd expect something like that from Rachel, seeing as her mother is just as protective of the brunette as she is, and she knows that her mother wouldn't have taken that lightly. Upon thinking about it, Quinn realizes that Finn was probably going to be in a world of trouble in any case because her mother wasn't going to happy with this story.

At this point the older blonde is listening with rapt attention, but her eyes have gone the size of dinner plates and her hand is covering her mouth.

Rachel reaches over and takes a hold of Quinn's hand, the blonde squeezes it letting her know that she appreciates her support, "So uhm then Puck actually body slams him to the floor because Finn kept getting closer and angrier, and Puck told him that that wasn't any way to talk to a lady, Finn kept fighting to get him off, and he wouldn't listen, not even to . Then Rachel told Finn to stop attacking me, but he wouldn't hear any of it and told her to stay out of it and stuff…and just, long story short, after Santana took us out of the choir room, he apparently took a swing at Mr. Schue and now is suspended for three days...Seeing as he didn't actually hit him, I'd say that's still kind of lame."

Quinn decided that perhaps it was best to wind down the story quickly and not go into too many details as her mother was likely to hurt herself by worrying too much.

The brunette starts to rub small circles on Quinn's hand with her thumb as she addresses Judy, "I promise you this though. Given the chance to do this all over, I wouldn't change a thing, except perhaps ask Quinn to leave the premises so that Finn wouldn't have started to verbally attack her. He deserved everything he got, but I'd still want Quinn away from him."

Judy looks at Rachel with a look the brunette cant quite place. She does however decide she rather liked the look, because she's in the older blonde's arms within seconds, "You are such a sweetheart."

Quinn smiles at the both of them and nods her agreement when she sees Rachel smile at her over her mother's shoulder.

"By the way, I'm making lasagna for dinner; it's in the oven now. And I'm not taking no for an answer Rachel."

Quinn smirks. Magic words.

Rachel's eyes widened and a smile the size of Texas was on her face, "Oh I would never even dream of saying no to you Mrs.…I mean Judy." She amends quickly when she sees her face.

Smiling and giving the diva's cheek a motherly pat, "Good girl. Quinnie why don't you and Rachel come down and help set the table?"

The young blonde smiles at her mom and nods, even though there's a rather noticeable blush on her cheeks due to her mother using her nickname, "Sure mom. Come on Rach…I'll be sure to bring out the Dr. Pepper just for you."

The blonde stage whispers the last bit, earning her a playful swat, "Quinn, you know that Dr. Pepper is only for special occasions. I'm watching my figure and I can't allow myself to have it again so soon."

Quinn halts her movement and takes holds of the brunette's face between her hands making sure she has her absolute undivided attention, "You are so beautiful Rach, you have nothing to 'watch'. You have an amazing figure."

Smiling slightly the blonde chuckles and adds, "Plus this is a special occasion. Finn's been suspended for the rest of the week."

Rachel giggles, her cheeks enflamed, which in turn causes Quinn to chuckle, "You're absolutely right! What was I thinking?"

The blonde loops her arm through Rachel's and shrugs and says teasingly, "I haven't the faintest idea, but I didn't expect it from you, that's for sure."

That comment earns her an enthusiastic shoulder bump from the diva on their way to the dining room, causing Quinn's sweet laughter to fill the house.

* * *

_**AN/ Okay…so I'm really hoping to break 100 reviews with this chapter, and it would really make my day if I came back with a new chapter to find out that that did happen. Much love to everyone reviewing and favorite-ing and following this story (: xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gleeeek; I'm so glad you think so haha Thanks for the review !**_

_**hannahcullen1; Yay :D It never gets old hearing this haha thank you!**_

_**Santitney; Took her long enough. It's like staring at her in the face lol Aww I'm so very happy that you do :D**_

_**Quinnie; Haha soon, definitely soon :p**_

_**Anon; I'm glad you do (: they are kinda really obvious aren't they? lol**_

_**kaymarie35; I cant wait for you to have more! :D?**_

_**jcnrpoet; Quinn strikes me as the type to not admit things as willingly or easily, so who knows what it will take? :p You'll just have to read to find out hehe. I like to think that after everything they've been through Judy and Quinn are stronger for it. I'm glad you like that bit. LOL you're excited for more humiliation and ridicule of Finn? Aww yay :D haha**_

_**ScorpioP; hmm *takes note*. He is indeed a schmuck. A self-centered schmuck at that. Thanks for the review haha cant wait for you to read more (:**_

_**Rioshix; Haha Aww, yea just a tad bit stalkerish, but it's okay haha I get what you mean, and I'm honored lol Thanks for the review (: **_

_**I Wear the Crown; Aww thank you for the review! Hehe what's not to love? :D **_

_**kiarcheo; Well it's Santana…and Rachel. Put them both together and have them both friends…it's bound to happen :p haha I'm glad you love that, I think Rachel deserves it (: **_

_**Sarah Lestrange; I'm so glad you do, to both Judy and Quinn's jealousy haha hmm you're just going to have to read and find out now wont ya? :D haha thanks for the review (: **_

_**AN/ Wow, okay this was seriously awesome. Thank you so much for the reviews *heart* and story alerts and favorites. That was very awesome haha**_

* * *

That night, after much deliberation and finally succeeding in reassuring the older Fabray that she was indeed fine to stay at home alone, Quinn calls her just as she's getting ready to turn down the bed.

"Hey Rach."

The brunette chuckles, "Hi. You do realize that we were in each other's company not even 2 hours ago, right?"

She hears shuffling and then the ruffling of sheets, "I know, I just got used to calling you before bed that's all. And I haven't been these past few days, so it kinda felt about time."

Rachel can feel her heart flutter against her chest and she's pretty sure, had there been brighter light, just about anyone could see that she was blushing.

She clears her throat lightly, "Oh well routine is routine, and I know how comforting they are."

The other end goes silent as if the blonde was contemplating what to say.

"I don't mean that it's a routine and I have to do it Rach." She finally says quietly.

Rachel holds her breath, and just as she's about to ask what she means, Quinn continues, "I mean it, in the sense that, it feels good to talk to you. It's not a chore…it's something I look forward to, ya know? I don't have to…I _want_ to."

"Oh."

She mentally slaps herself. 'Oh? That's the best you can come up with? Smooth Berry. Real smooth.'

Quinn laughs across the line, as she snuggles herself deeper into her bed, "Yeah, oh. You know you could've stayed here Rachel. It would make it easier to car pool, and it's closer to school."

The young diva giggles, "Quinn it's like five minutes in the opposite direction."

The blonde smiles lazily, rolling over to her side, "Mmm okay, so it isn't exactly closer to the school. But my other defense still stands. It does make it easier to car pool. You don't have to drive to get me, then back to get the others."

Rachel turns down the covers and climbs into bed, "Uhuh I see. As well thought out as that is, I still have some homework left here that I need tomorrow, it's a presentation that's done, and I just needed to go over the finer details. Besides, it's not like I haven't been on my own before."

The brunette honestly didn't mean it any other way except at face value. That this wouldn't have been the first time her parents had to leave her for a certain amount of time.

The blonde did not take it that way, not entirely, "Rach, that's not something you should be used to."

The tiny diva shrugs, and starts to say that it's okay, but is cut off by Quinn interjecting quietly, "Can you do me a favor?"

Rachel rolls over unto her belly and props up onto her elbows, "Of course, anything."

"Pack a bag with extra clothes, and pajamas if you want, I have some but I mean you might be more comfortable in your own, and bring your stuff that you might need. Uhm I want you to stay here with me, I mean with my mom and me, until your dads come back."

Immediately Rachel is sitting straight up in bed, "What no, Quinn I can't do that."

"You said anything Rachel. And it's not like you'd be putting us out. We have more than enough room. Please? You'd be doing me a favor."

Since being told what the blonde was asking of her, Rachel has been continuously shaking her head, "Quinn, it's not like a weekend sleepover. Tomorrow is Wednesday; my parents are going to be home on Thursday. One more night, that's all."

The blonde shakes her head now, "That's not the point. And! I happen to know that they aren't going to be home until late Thursday night."

The brunette face palms and berates herself for disclosing that information.

Quinn continues, "Plus, my mom might have a cow. She's been dying to have you over. It's been like, what? Two weeks since you've stayed over for the weekend. She's having withdrawals."

Rachel chuckles and settles back down into the bed, "Quinn, I promise I'm great at home. And it's not like I'm actually alone. The only time I'm by myself is at night when I'm getting into bed! Monday Santana was over until she had to be home, and then now I was with you until I got back here."

The head cheerleader rolls her eyes at the mention of Santana, "It's not that, it's just."

She abruptly cuts herself off. So fast in fact that Rachel was worried the phone line cut off. "Quinn?" She calls out only slightly panicking.

She hears the blonde let out a sigh and she relaxes, "Yeah?"

"It's just what?" she asks curiously.

Quinn pulls the covers up and tucks them under her chin, "It's just that…well I worry about you Rach."

Rachel smiles brightly, "I assure you Quinn, you don't have to worry about me."

The blonde sighs, "Yes I know I don't have to. But I do anyways." She adds after a beat, "I always worry about you." She shrugs before adding on quickly, "I mean to say, you know because you're a beautiful young girl, on your own, in a house, at night. I just…I'm going to stop talking." She buries her face into the pillow and then bangs her head on said pillow multiple times.

For her part, Rachel was doing her best not to giggle in delight. 'What's the matter with me? I've been so good at controlling myself and now all of a sudden it's like I've regressed to how I was when I first started liking her. I can barely have a conversation without wanting to squeal and aww. This is all Santana's fault, making me put down my guard and notice things…I'm going to have to thank her. God give me the patience.'

"Aw Quinn, that's so sweet and absolutely charming." Rachel lets out finally, thinking she gave the blonde sufficient time to mentally berate herself for sounding so un-put-together.

"But, I promise you I'm fine. My parents are going to be home on Thursday, it doesn't make much sense to pack up and move out just for one night."

The blonde sighs, "Ray, it'd make me feel better. With all the mess, I forgot that your dads were out of town. I'm sorry. If I hadn't."

Rachel laughs unbelievingly, "Sorry for what? Sweetheart I don't expect an apology from you; you have nothing to be sorry,"

The blonde interjects, "I do. I was going to ask you after the weekend to stay with me until they come back but,"

"Oh Quinn, no don't apologize."

Quinn rolls her eyes and chuckles, "I'll stop apologizing, but only if you pack a bag and stay with me until your dads come home." The blonde waits a beat, knowing she's got her but that what she will do next will throw her off the edge, "Please?" she adds quietly, desperately holding back the giggle that's threatening to erupt when she hears the brunette sigh over the phone.

"Fine. But I'm not coming over tonight, so get that out of your mind. I'm packing for tomorrow and that's it."

Quinn chuckles, "Oh that's quite alright."

Rachel continues, "And also if you think I'm going to let you go to sleep, while I get busy packing _you_ are highly,"

Suddenly everything is plunged into darkness.

Sensing something is wrong the blonde sits up in bed slowly, and calls out, "Rachel?" It wasn't like the brunette to just stop mid ramble.

Rachel shakes herself as she reaches out for the end-table, trying to get a bearing of where everything is, "There seems to be a problem with the electricity."

Quinn throws her feet over the side of the bed and furrows her brow. It wasn't like there was a storm or anything that might suddenly cut off power. And the berry house hold is very pro energy saving. They're very careful with their usage of appliances, so it's not like something caused a surge. Unless Rachel decided to go a little crazy in her fathers' absence and plugged in every single electrical appliance and turned on every light switch and then did something stupid like throw the toaster into the kitchen sink.

By now the blonde is completely out of bed and is pacing the floor slowly, "Problem as in 'oh the light bulb is flickering', or problem as in 'oh shit the electricity is completely gone'?

Rachel is only slightly panicking, but hearing the blonde start to worry makes her start to worry. She scowls at herself for starting to panic, and tries and calms herself so that Quinn can start to calm down too, "Language Quinn. And as of right now, it's the latter."

As she says that the brunette finally reaches her desk and starts looking for the flashlight she has in one of the drawers. Upon finding it she turns it on and quickly gives herself a mental pat on the back for always ensuring that it is fully charged and ready for emergencies such as this.

"And I'm coming over." The blonde couldn't explain it but she had a very bad feeling about this.

Rachel quickly tunes back into what the blonde was saying, "What? No, Quinn. I'm fine." She chuckles, "I have a flashlight and I'm going to be sleeping soon anyways, it's not like I'm going to notice whether or not there are lights on or not."

But the blonde wasn't having any of it. She grabs her cell phone and is already in her sneakers and halfway towards the front door. "I'll be there in five. Make sure your door is locked."

Rachel sighs, a part of her relieved that Quinn isn't listening to her, and the other part of her is exasperated that she's making it out to be part of, one of the many, slasher flicks scenes.

'I shouldn't have thought that.' She groans, and then whispers, "Hurry please." Through the phone. Her own wild imagination now running rampant.

"I promise, sit tight." The blonde hangs up and as she reaches her car she only just realizes that she was talking through her cordless house phone. She shrugs it off and as she starts the car, she clicks 2 on her speed dial.

"Oh this better,"

Quinn cuts her off quickly, summoning every ounce of HBIC attitude and tone that she can, "Get to Rachel's house. Now."

Santana practically flies out of the bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on as she's descending the stairs, not even bothering to change her pajama top. She stuffs her feet into her running shoes that are at the door and is out of the house in under a minute.

Meanwhile, Rachel has made her way to the living room and is now sitting down and is breathing calmly enough to think rationally.

'It was probably just a short circuit. Honestly. Quinn's making a big deal out of a silly malfunction. She's going to laugh about this later. I wonder if,'

She stops all movement and stares at the large bay window, where she is certain she heard a scratching sound coming from.

Having not heard the sound again, she lets out a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding, and admonishes herself for getting scared even for a second.

But then instead of a scratching sound, there was a loud rattle of the handles and then a louder crashing sound.

At this point the tiny brunette's heart was racing and she all but screamed when she saw a shadow move across to the other side of the house.

She turns off the flashlight, not wanting whoever it is on the other side to see her and she uses every bit of her muscle memory to navigate through the house, going along all the windows quickly making sure she has them all locked.

When she finally reaches the back door, just as she's getting ready to reach for the handle to check, it rattles on its own. Whoever was outside, made it to the back and was definitely trying to get in.

She all but yelps as she jumps back and scrambles away from the door. Her heart beating so hard that that was almost all she could hear, and she was certain that whoever was the culprit could also hear her racing heart. She throws a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

When her phone starts to ring she dives for the ground and scrambles to silence it before the intruder can hear it.

She crawls as far away from all the doors and windows as she can and answers the phone with a shaky hand, "Q-Quinn?"

She breathes a sigh of relief as soon as she hears the blonde's voice, "Yeah Rach. Can you get to the door? I'm"

She quickly remembers the intruder, "Quinn! There's someone outside! They were trying to get in! Quinn, be careful!"

"Shit. Rachel, I need you to stay where you are. Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head, "No. Quinn, please be careful."

The blonde grabs Brittany's younger sister's baseball bat from the back seat, and gets out of her car. Just as she does, Santana's car comes skidding to a stop right next to hers, and she jumps out almost immediately.

Having seen Quinn holding the bat, she grabs Brittany's kid sister's hockey stick and joins her.

"What the fuck is going on Q?"

The head cheerleader ducks down lower when she sees the bushes around the Berry household start to move, her second in command following her lead without hesitation.

"I was on the phone with Rachel, and the power went out. And I don't know it just didn't sit right with me. And just now when I called her she said there was someone out,"

The rest of her sentence dies in her throat when a rather large figure comes out of the bushes and makes its way towards the other side of the house.

Santana's eyes widen, then narrow, "Ay dios. Shit."

Both cheerleaders glance at each other, and then quickly make their way closer still. Quinn hits speed dial and hopes to God that Rachel is near her phone. She is, "Rachel I need you to open your front door please."

Two seconds later and the door is wrenched open and both cheerleaders rush inside, Santana locking the door quickly behind her.

Quinn has Rachel in her arms as soon as they're inside.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel nods into her shoulder, "Yes, but Quinn, I saw someone outside, I know I did. I'm not imagining it."

Santana puts a hand on her shoulder, "We saw him too. I called the cops on my way here, I didn't know what was going on when Q called me, so I wasn't sure what to expect."

They all hear the police sirens coming closer and all three of them sigh in relief.

Not being able to bring herself to let go of the blonde, Rachel drags her with her to unlock the door was the police officer knocks.

Rachel tells the officer that there's someone outside and he quickly tells his deputy to stay with them as he goes to check out the premises.

15 minutes later he comes back with nothing.

"Well, whoever it was left in a hurry. He ran right through your Azaleas. Kicked up quite a bit of the rest of the garden too."

Rachel groans and plops her head into the crook of Quinn's neck. The blonde rubs her back soothingly, as Santana grills the officer, "Did you find anything that might lead to a suspect?"

The officer smiles slightly at Santana, having had worked with her uncle the DA a few times, "No _Miss Lopez,"_ he teases, "Nothing, but it's safe to say that whoever it was, wasn't quite familiar with breaking and entering. In fact I'd go so far as to say he doesn't even have a record."

Just then Quinn interrupts, "Excuse me Officer Moore, but is there a reason why we're still here in the dark?"

He glances at his deputy, who scrambles out back immediately to remedy the problem.

"The main electrical switch was turned off, and the phone lines were tampered with. And from the looks of things, I'd say you're pretty lucky youngin." He adds looking at the shorter brunette, "Your friends got here just in time."

Before she was able to question him, the lights in the stairway turned on, allowing Officer Moore to turn on the living room lights, bathing them all in much needed light.

"Do you have someplace else to stay Rachel?" the police officer asks, giving her a smile.

Quinn speaks up instantly, "She's going to be staying with me Officer."

Rachel nods, when Officer Moore looks at her for confirmation.

He nods, "Okay then. In that case, we'll escort you back to your homes. And we'll have someone stationed here just in case the intruder comes back. Chances are slim, but we don't want to take any chances." He winks good naturedly at Rachel and then adds, "We'll be right outside, waiting for you girls."

With that he steps out unto the front porch.

Rachel turns to the blonde and smiles up at her, but then frowns slightly once she sees the blonde looking somewhat troubled, "What's the matter?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Uhm, did he just wink at you?"

Santana can be heard laughing from the other side of the living room, from her place laying down on the couch, "Dios mio. Q, her dad is a cop. Well he's a pretty big ass cop actually. Ohio State Cop, not just a Lima officer."

Rachel giggles slightly, "Officer Moore and daddy go way back. But Officer Moore decided to stay in Lima, and daddy went and took a job as a state cop."

Quinn grumbles, "I knew that. I mean about your dad…I didn't. Santana shut up."

The Latina just flips her off with a grin, "Go help the midget pack up or else the nice good lookin officer might be waiting outside all night."

Rachel pulls Quinn along with her up the stairs, "It's okay Quinn, she's just tired." She then yells back at the Latina, "Nice top by the way."

Santana looks down and sees the shirt that she's wearing and she groans and calls out, "It's Brittany's." She then lovingly runs a hand over one of the duck pictures on the shirt.

The blonde rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything, instead she grabs her travelling toiletry bag from its place and walks into the bathroom and places all her toiletries into it.

Rachel grins at her slightly and packs 2 sets of clothes for school the next couple of days and pajamas. She then packs her laptop and other school work related items that she will need for the next couple of days.

"You all set?" Quinn asks quietly, walking out of the bathroom, zipping up the bag.

The brunette stands up fully and nods.

Quinn grabs the two heaviest bags, placing one on her back and the other in her left hand.

"Quinn I assure you I can carry,"

"Shh." Quinn then takes Rachel's hand in her right and then pulls her along with her down the stairs.

Santana sits up once she hears them descending the stairs and gets up to take one of the bags from Quinn.

"So I guess you are coming over tonight after all." Quinn teases, earning her a hand squeeze and Rachel leaning into her for a second before standing up straight again, "Yeah, but believe me, I wasn't going to."

The blonde laughs lightly and rolls her eyes as they go around turning off all the lights.

The sight of Santana walking out the door with a baseball bat and hockey stick catches the brunette's eyes, "Uhh, Quinn? Why does Santana have outdoor game equipment with her?"

Quinn blushes slightly as they follow her out, "Oh well uh, we brought them with us from our cars. You see Brit's little sister, Meg? Yeah she plays and uhm we sometimes take her to practice or games and uh,"

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "I know Quinn. I help take her too. I have a pair of her skates in my trunk. I meant why did you. Oh." She starts giggling, causing the blonde to huff.

"Look it isn't funny and it was the first thing that came to mind. It's not like I come prepared with actual weapons that I can use to defend you or anything."

Santana walks over and smirks, "Next time we just wont come at all, how's that? No hockey sticks and baseball bats to defend you. Maybe you'll appreciate it then."

Rachel continues to laugh but is trying so hard to calm down, "Oh Quinn, San. No, I'm sorry I'm laughing, it's just. I cant help it. After being so terrified, this just. I'm glad you came, baring hockey sticks and baseball bats." With that she stands up on her toes and gives the taller brunette a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Quinn's face suddenly goes unreadable, as she watches 'big badass Lopez' blush and stammer out a quick, "Don't mention it." Had she not suddenly felt sick, she would have joked that she didn't think she'd see the day where Rachel would be able to render the Latina into a stammering mess.

Rachel turns to face Quinn and wraps her arms tightly around her neck and brushes her lips against the shell of her ear as she whispers, "Thank you." And then plants a kiss on her cheek, close enough to the corner of her mouth that she could feel her warm exhalation on her lips.

Her face heats up and she suddenly can't blame the Latina for blushing and stammering because, here she is even worse. Something about Rachel's lips and the way she has to stand on her toes just. "Ye-Yeah, Rach. D-Don't me-mention it."

Santana grins, "Okay now that we aren't mentioning this. Call me when you get home alright?"

They nod and get into their respective cars. The police cruiser follows behind. They drop the Latina off at her house first, before taking the girls back to the Fabray residence.

Quinn had a hold on the brunette's hand the entire way.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rioshix; The identity will be revealed sometime in the near future (: haha I hope you don't receive an F, I'd feel somewhat responsible. (a)**_

_**Jellyblubber; haha I'm glad you think so (:**_

_**jcnrpoet; I always have believed that Santana and Rachel had great potential of being good friends on the show, since they aren't really looking into that aspect I thought why not take it into my own hands and do something about it? I'm glad you like that aspect :D I agree, that sometimes she's portrayed as a bit too much of a badass lol We will actually find out who the intruder is (: just have to wait to find out that's all.**_

_**santitney; haha my lips are sealed (: I'm glad you enjoyed those tidbits haha x**_

_**shaddowsong; I'm so so happy that you did (:**_

_**kiarcheo; Identity shall be revealed soon I promise lol I'm beyond ecstatic that you loved it :D**_

_**WaLe; Thank you hehe That's all I'm going to say in regards to your review :P I'm going to let you simmer with your thoughts until it's all revealed lol**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Soon, I promise (: haha I'm glad you think so hehe I mean who wouldn't be?**_

_**Anonythemouse; Wow, just wow I'm honored. Thank you. You can say :D Thank you so much for the vote of confidence, I'm glad. I really wanna let this take it's course without seeming to rush it. Thank you again! :D**_

_**AN/ Right so update for all my fabulously fabulous readers xx just continuation of the night and the morning after. Filler, but I promise I'll have an update tomorrow at the latest :D**_

* * *

"Thank you Officer Moore." Rachel thanks him as Quinn gives him a smile of her own.

He waves them off, and waits for them to enter the house before reversing out of the driveway and making his way down the road.

"Moore, there's something I saw at the house but I cant be too sure I actually saw it right." The young partner is cut off, "I know, I saw it too when I did my initial search. That little girl's been through a hell of a night and I wasn't going to freak her out further by adding vandalism to the whole thing."

The young officer nods his head then asks, "Did you happen to actually make out what was…?"

He shakes his head, slightly confused, "I wasn't aware there was actual words, I didn't exactly pay attention, I was making sure he wasn't around still."

The young man nods solemnly, "Yeah well it was definitely letters, but you couldn't really make much of it in the dark."

Officer Moore nods stiffly as he puts the car in park and turns off the ignition in front of the Berry residence, pulling out a canister of coffee, "Call in the station and let them know that we're expecting relief at 5."

As his younger partner does as he's told, Moore turns back to face the house and whispers, "This is going to be a long night. Leroy Berry, where are you, now that our small town finally has a problem to solve."

Xoxo

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray!"

The young blonde immediately freezes. Her right hand in Rachel's, her left gripping one of the bags tightly.

Judy comes rushing from the living room where she had obviously been pacing, her robe flying behind her, hair up in a wild bun, hazel eyes frantic and worried.

She quickly looks over her daughter, not really making the connection that Rachel was also in the house.

"Where have you been? And was that a police cruiser pulling out of the driveway? What has gotten into you?"

Snapping out of her slight daze, Quinn pulls Rachel closer to her side and clears her throat, "Mommy please, please calm down. Just please. I promise I'll explain everything."

The pleading in her voice doesn't go unnoticed by Judy and that seems to do the trick seeing as the next thing out of the older blonde is, "Oh my goodness Rachel darling."

Judy pulls the tiny brunette towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around her frame. Quinn keeps her hand in Rachel's, not for lack of wanting to let go, but the brunette seems to have had other plans.

"Let's get you settled in bed." Judy starts slowly and gently taking her to the stairs.

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand before finally letting go and allowing herself to be taken away.

Quinn runs a hand across her face before pulling out her cell phone and calling Santana letting her know they got home.

Hanging up, she picks up the bags and carries them to her room. There was no way she was going to be able to let the brunette sleep in the guest room after this crazy night. She needed to know she was okay.

Upon entering her room she sees her mother and her Rachel in her bed. Her mother rubbing and scratching Rachel's back, as the brunette had her head on Judy's lap, both not talking seemingly waiting for Quinn.

As soon as Quinn puts the bags away and slips out of her shoes, her mother clears her throat slightly, "So, you wanna tell me why you dragged a pajama wearing Rachel home, with an entourage of policemen following you?"

Rachel giggles slightly as she sits up, allowing Quinn to slip into the bed. The younger blonde shakes her head gently and smiles fondly at the brunette, "You couldn't have started to explain without me?"

She shrugs and shakes her head, "I'm actually curious as to how you sensed that there was something actually going on."

Judy nods, "And I'm rather curious as to why my blonde daughter flew out of the house seemingly on autopilot, slamming doors and not answering my calling."

Quinn looks up surprised, "I didn't hear you mom. I promise I…" She stops and shakes her head and decides to start from the beginning.

"First of all, it wasn't an 'entourage of policemen'. It was just the one cruiser."

Judy rolls her eyes, and Quinn starts again, "I was on the phone with Rachel and she was telling me how I was going to keep her company as she packs her stuff to stay over, and halfway through she just stops talking. And like it goes really quiet, and I just get this really bad feeling."

She looks from her mother to Rachel and continues, "She told me the electricity went off." She looks back up to her mom, "And you know the Berry's mom. And Rachel isn't exactly the type to cause an electric short circuit or whatever. And it just. I mean there's _no_ storm so I get into a mind frame where my body was like 'something's wrong. Get to Rachel.' I _felt_ it. Something literally screaming at me to pay attention and that something was seriously not right."

She takes a breath and glances down to her lap, "I called Santana and I told her to get to Rachel's."

The brunette smiles at her slightly, and places a hand into the blonde's folded hands that were in her lap. Quinn takes it, "I called Rach asking her to unlock to the door for me cuz I was there and she yells that there's someone outside trying to get in."

Judy inhales sharply and lets out a quiet 'Oh my God', as she takes hold of Rachel's other hand.

Quinn nods, clearing her throat again, "Uhm so I grab the only thing I have in my car, Megan's baseball bat just as S drives by. Then we see this big looking guy like crawl out of the bushes and around to the side of the house. When we get into the house S tells us she called the cops and when they get there they look around and check the perimeter and everything but they don't find anything, except that whoever was trying to get in, didn't really have a clue as to what he was doing." She pauses looking contemplative for a second before saying, "Which is a great thing actually. Uhm but yeah so they escorted us home, dropping San home before bringing us here."

"I'm so glad you're both okay." Judy places a hand over their intertwined ones, "Rachel, God Rachel. I don't even want to think of the 'what if's. I'm just so glad you're okay."

Rachel nods, "Yes, Officer Moors said I was lucky." She looks at Quinn before continuing, "Your daughter is quite the knight in shining armor mo" Rachel's eyes widen immediately and she stumbles out a quick, "Judy!"

The older blonde pulls her closer into a hug, not letting it show that she noticed the tiny slip,"I'm so happy that none of you got hurt." She lets go of Rachel and pulls Quinn up and makes her scoot closer, making them form some kind of circle/triangle thing on top of the covers, "I'm so proud of you but at the same time I wish you'd have thought before running right into this."

Quinn shakes her head furiously, "I'd do it again mom. It's _Rachel_."

She says it as if that explains absolutely everything.

Rachel's ears are burning, that's how hard she's blushing, "Quinn, what if something happened to you?"

Judy watches as her daughter shakes her head, raises an eyebrow and counters with, "What if something happened to _you_? We're not going to play the 'what if' game Rach. You're safe. We're safe. The end."

Judy feels her heart soar with pride but at the same time her stomach flops at the thought of the many ways this night could have ended. Not all of them ending with all three girls safe at home.

She clears her throat and inconspicuously wipes the dampness from her eyes, "Alright darlings. I believe you both have school tomorrow. Unless you both want off, it _has_ been a rather eventful,"

Before either blonde could blink, Rachel is shaking her head, "Oh no! We cant miss a day. Both Quinn and I have absolutely spotless records! I'm not going to let this amateur-esque 'slasher flick movie madman' wannabe affect it."

Quinn places a hand on Rachel's arm, calming her down and she turns to face her mother, "I think we're going to try and go for it."

Judy nods and slips out of the bed and ushers for them to climb under the covers. "Okay, well, alright if you're sure. Sleep well. I love you Quinnie, I love you Rachel." She tucks them both in and kisses both of their foreheads.

Rachel lets out a quiet, "You too." And Quinn grins at the brunette while saying, "We love you too. Good night."

Judy smiles at the both of them as she closes the door behind her. Once in her room, a glance at the clock taunts her. 1:30am. "Lord give me the strength to get up tomorrow. At 6." She adds.

She gets into bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow…

"Rach?" Quinn whispers while she leans up on her elbow to get a better look at the brunette's face.

The diva 'Mmm's her reply causing Quinn to smile and tentatively walk her fingers across her waist.

"May I please." She stops, removing her hand away completely, before placing it back down gently and continuing, "May I please hold you?"

Rachel holds her breath and cant stop her heart from racing, once again she's sure that it can be heard by even the neighbors. She lets out a breathless, "Yes."

Quinn smiles brightly and wraps her arm securely around the brunette's tiny waist, and gets closer, effectively spooning her.

Had Quinn not been too concerned about Rachel feeling the blonde's heart racing, she would have realized that the way Rachel's heart was beating was on par with her own.

However, Rachel was paying _so_ _much_ attention that she _did_ notice. She noticed how fast both of their hearts were beating, yet how undeniably comfortable they both were like this.

Smiling, she slips her hand over the lighter one laying protectively on her tummy, and holds it there.

She can feel Quinn smiling into her neck, "Good night Ray." She whispers, reminiscent of the last time they slept over.

Rachel smiles and squeezes her hand whispering back, "Goodnight Lady Q."

Quinn snuggles in and 'Mmm's, "I like that. Your Lady Quinn. Rachel Berry Savior Extraordinaire."

Rachel giggles, absolutely ecstatic, "Precisely."

Quinn leans up and pecks her cheek, "Go to sleep…_princess_." She teases.

The brunette closes her eyes, with a small smile on her lips, drifting off into wonderful dreams filled with white horses, a beautiful Quinn wielding a baseball bat and such.

Xoxo

Six o'clock came by way too soon for the likes of both girls. However what had the potential of being an overly bad day, started off pretty good once they saw each other.

"Good morning." Quinn whispers.

Rachel smiles at both the feel of waking up wrapped up in Quinn's arms and the quiet, sweet, greeting, "Good morning."

The blonde sighs into her neck and whispers, "I really don't want to move right now."

Rachel chuckles and nods her head ever so slightly, "I know. But we can get back to bed as soon as school is over with for the day. And I promise not to keep us late for Glee."

Quinn smiles, "Well with offers like that." She sighs and sits up slowly, stretching out as she does so. "I'm going to go use the guest bathroom. All your stuff is up here. Uhm meet me downstairs in the kitchen when you're done?"

Rachel smiles, also sitting up, and she had to stop herself from saying 'it's a date', instead she nods and gets up to gather her toiletries.

As soon as Quinn opens her bedroom door, she sees her mom sluggishly making her way across the hall, to get to the stairs.

"Good morning."

The older blonde attempts a smile, "Morning. Coffee. Love you."

She smiles after her mom and then thinks to herself that she's got it right. Coffee sounds just about perfect.

After their showers (separate) and getting ready, Rachel had surprisingly beat Quinn to the kitchen.

"Hi." Rachel greets her, with a steaming mug of coffee.

Taking a long drink of the god sent drink she lets out a contented sigh and then happily returns the hello, "Hi, thank you."

The brunette smiles and goes back to reading the paper.

Realizing what she's doing Judy places a hand on her shoulder as she places a plate of pancakes in front of her, "I doubt they'd have any news of it in the paper honey."

Quinn takes a seat next to Rachel at the table and takes a bite of her pancakes while waiting for her own, "You're here for breakfast again." She says to her mother.

Judy smiles, since having coffee she's finally back to her normal self, "I wasn't going to leave for work without seeing you girls this morning. Here, now stop eating Rachel's food." She slides a plate of pancakes in front of the blonde.

Rachel sighs and finally puts down the paper, "Rationally I know they wouldn't have anything in the paper this morning. However I couldn't stop myself from wondering. Also I have this unsettling feeling that there's something more than just a bit of electrical tampering and phone line re-wiring. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a feeling."

Quinn watches Rachel try and explain what she means and the blonde finds herself actually agreeing, "I know what you mean. Something seems just really…off."

Judy picks up her, now empty, coffee cup and deposits it in the dish washer, "There's nothing you can do about these strange, off, feelings of unease. Try not to think about it. It could just be from last night's events. I'm sure it's nothing. And if, if, it is something then I'm more than willing to bet that the officer will come by and let us now."

Quinn nods slowly, not yet convinced that it's nothing, but desperately wanting to, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Rachel sighs and shrugs, "Maybe. I still cant shake the feeling though. Perhaps the lack of my elliptical workout this morning has something to do with it. I think an appointment with the choir room will do just the thing."

Judy laughs lightly, "I hope so. I really hate to think you're stressing for nothing. I have to get going though," She says once she looks at the clock, "I love you girls. Be good."

Making her way out of the kitchen she gives each of them a kiss on the head and a final wave.

Quinn turns to Rachel, "I don't think I'm going to be able to think about anything until we see the house for ourselves Rach."

The brunette nods, "Precisely what I'm thinking. Should we go there before school starts?"

Quinn checks the time and then grimaces slightly, "If we go there now, I don't think I'm going to make it to practice."

Rachel nods, "Okay then we'll just go by after school then. We should get going I don't think"

She's interrupted by a car beeping it's horn and both of their phones ringing.

Quinn and Rachel look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Santana."

"Brittany."

Quinn quickly places their plates in the dishwasher and gulps down the rest of her coffee, before grabbing their bags and waiting for Rachel to follow her out the door.

Brittany hops out of the car as soon as she sees them and wraps Rachel in a great big hug, as Quinn puts their bags in the trunk.

"I wanted to call you last night but S said that I should wait."

As Quinn gets in the front seat, seeing as Brittany and Rachel commandeered the back seat, she looks at the Latina, "You told Brittany?"

Santana shrugs, "Once I got home she was there and awake and was wondering where I'd been. I didn't have it in me to make something up."

Then all of a sudden she feels arms wrap around her from behind, front seat and all, "Q you're amazing."

Quinn holds the arms around her shoulders and squeezes, "I'm not B."

Brittany nods her head vigorously, "Oh yes you are! You saved Ray-Ray!"

Santana grins at the blonde beside her then addresses Brittany, "She did, didn't she babe?"

The taller blonde lets go, sits back and buckles up as Santana pulls out of the driveway, "So are you S. But I already told you that yesterday…and showed you."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Rachel quickly interjects, "Oh both of them were quite heroic last night that's for sure. Oh and Santana?"

The Latina glances in the rearview mirror catching the brunette's eyes, "What?"

Rachel smiles at her, "You can't pretend to not like me anymore."

Santana rolls her eyes as the blondes laugh and Rachel looks pleased with herself.

"Oh I can pretend all I want Berry. This aint gonna stop it."

Rachel's smile grows, "So you admit that it _is_ pretend?"

The Latina's eyes widen slightly and Quinn laughs, "Has the great Santana Lopez been played by Rachel Berry?"

Brittany giggles and leans her head against Rachel's shoulder, "The jig is up babe."

Santana grumbles, "Whatevs. Believe what you want. I aint confirming or denying anything."

Rachel smiles as she leans her head against Brittany's, "Oh that just speaks volumes San."

Shaking her head, yet unable to stop the smirk from appearing on her face, Santana just stays quiet.

A few minutes later however Santana glances at Quinn before looking back at the road.

"Q, we're goin by the house afterwards right?"

Before Quinn can say anything Rachel speaks up from the back, "I'm going too."

Santana shakes her head, "No. You're going to go home and Q and I are gonna go check things out. Brittany's gonna make sure you stay there too."

Crossing her arms, Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Santana. I refuse to be treated like a child. It's broad daylight. I'm going to go with you. It's my home. I have every right to be there, more so than any of you."

Brittany puts a hand on the brunette's crossed arms and calmly states, "S is just worried about you Ray. She isn't trying to treat you like a kid, I promise."

Santana keeps her eyes vigilantly on the road, and Quinn discreetly smiles at her before turning around to look at Rachel, "We'll all go okay? San is just being a bit over protective of her pack. She's like a wolf."

At this Brittany perks considerably, "Yeah! Lobsters, penguins and all together we're like wolves!"

* * *

**_AN/ Reviews please? (: xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**nightcuddler; I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was slightly worried about it (as I am for this one as well lol)**_

_**Rioshix; I'm glad :D I'm happy you're liking this (:**_

_**Bigbeary; Haha I'm so glad you think so! Thank you! :D**_

_**kiarcheo; Ya you know how it is haha Glad you liked it (:**_

_**agarza1538; I'm glad! :D Thank *you*!**_

_**bitten2; Thank you!**_

_**Okay well the next chapter as promised (: I'm actually really kinda worried about this one, so feedback would be lovely, thank you all!**_

* * *

As Quinn makes her way to class alongside Rachel they're both stopped by Kurt.

"Is it true? Please for the love of Cher tell me that nothing happened."

Quinn raises a well sculpted eyebrow and keeps a level tone, "What _are_ you talking about?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and stops them from continuing on their way, "It has come to my attention that someone has allegedly tried to break and enter Rachel's house last night. And that same someone said that you and Santana came by and stopped the perp from being able to go forth with his plan. So, I ask again is it true?"

Rachel's eyes widen and she quickly looks up at the blonde. Quinn sets her jaw, her eyes narrowing, "Who told you any of that?"

Kurt holds up his hand, "Don't even try and change the subject. Is it true?"

Quinn sighs and stiffly nods her head, "Where did you hear this from though?"

His eyes bug out and he pulls out his phone and starts to furiously smash his fingers onto the touch screen of his iPhone, "My friend's dad is a cop. He said something to him about a fruit's house being watched, and my friend let it slip and well come to think of it, the only household I can think of that he could possibly be talking about is the Berry residence."

The blonde reaches for Rachel's hand and she squeezes it in reassurance, "It was pretty wild Kurt. Look, I'm tired, we're both tired and we really need to get to class. We'll chat more later, okay?"

Kurt waves them off with one hand, "Of course. We'll all be in the choir room at lunch."

They get to class and Rachel sighs and sits down and rests her head against the table.

"Mmremmnotminmood."

Quinn chuckles and she nudges the brunette, "That wasn't really intelligent sounding Ray. I have no idea what you just said."

The young diva smiles lazily but schools her face so it looks somewhat like a scowl as she turns her face towards the blonde, "I said I'm really not in the mood."

Quinn covers her mouth to stop from giggling; she covers it up with a cough, "Oh. Aw Ray. I know. I don't think we're going to have to do or say much. Kurt pretty much told em everything, I'm sure."

Xo

When lunch came around Santana and Rachel made their way towards the choir room, halfway there they're met with their blondes.

"So, you think they all have their own scenarios?"

Rachel looks up at the Latina and nods her head, "Oh I'm sure of it. It's all still rather weird though."

Brittany throws an arm around her shoulders, "I'm just happy you're okay. Weird or not."

The brunette smiles at her and leans into her and gives her a one armed hug.

They walk into the room and as soon as they do Puck is standing and skids to a halt in front of them, placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders, holding her at arm's length, "Rachel why the hell didn't you call me? I could've beaten the shit outta the rat bastard."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at him and Rachel sighs as she places her hands on his chest, "I assure you Noah, had I been less freaked out I probably would have called you."

Puck pulls her in for a quick hug before letting her go and turning to face Quinn and Santana, "So I hear you two _were_ called."

Quinn motions for him to move, to at least let them actually really enter the room and says, "I was on the phone with Rachel. I came over and called S on the way."

Mike pulls a couple of chairs over and asks, "So what happened?"

The rest of lunch was spent recalling last night's events, and near the end of it pretty much everyone came up with their own ideas of who the intruder was.

Out of the blue Brittany stands up and says, "It's Finn!"

To which Santana quickly pulls her back onto her lap, "Querido, it could be a random wanna be,"

She's cut off by Brittany shaking her head, "No, baby I really think it's Finn."

Quinn looks thoughtful as she mulls over what Brittany said. Rachel shakes her head however, "Brit, do you really think he'd risk getting arrested?"

The blonde shrugs and gets distracted by Mercedes' scarf, that did somewhat look like it may have ducks on it. Upon further inspection reveals that no, it was just a trick of the light and in fact they were squares.

"It could be just someone trying to freak you out."

"Maybe it was the wrong house?"

"What if it was an animal that chewed the telephone wire and pulled down the electrical main?"

Rachel puts her head in her hands and rubs her eyes sighing out, "I don't know. It could be any of those things really."

On their way out Santana pulls Quinn to the side, "What're you thinking blondie?"

Quinn shrugs, "I'm not saying it's a definite or that I have any proof. Yet. But I think Brittany is right."

It wasn't the first time she said it, and she's pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. Brittany S. Pierce really did know a lot more than people gave her credit for.

Santana raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, "About the douche?"

Quinn nods and steers them towards their next class, "Think about it. He's suspended. He's got nowhere to be the next day. He probably thought she was asleep or whatever. Officer Moore said that whoever was trying to get in didn't have a clue, sound familiar?"

Santana holds up a hand, "You know if it is him. I think it'll be safe to say that he's got some mad issues."

Quinn shrugs and continues to think about all the things that point to him as they take their seats.

Xoxo

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough. What with Glee club and Cheerios practice after that, Quinn was about ready to fall asleep standing up.

Rachel runs down the bleachers as soon as their practice is over.

"So I'm going to go wait in the car. Should I bring it around?"

Santana throws her the keys that she fishes out from her bag, and nods her head.

As she makes her way towards the showers she turns back around and adds, "Just…lock the doors."

Rachel smiles and shouts back, "See? I knew you liked me."

Santana rolls her eyes and jogs to reach the blondes that left ahead of her.

Xoxo

The Cheerios had the fastest showers they've ever had in their lives, all in the attempt to get to Rachel as soon as they could.

Quickly slipping into their after school workout sweats they pack their things and quickly get to the car, housing a patiently waiting brunette.

Slipping into the car, Santana seemingly melts into the driver's seat as she waits for everyone to get in.

Rachel leans forward and places a hand on her shoulder, "I do really want to thank you for coming last night San."

The Latina smiles, "You really don't have to thank me Rachel. It's no big deal. I'm pretty sure you'd do the same."

Quinn notices the intimate? Setting going on inside the car, with Rachel's hand on the Latina's shoulder and Santana actually smiling back at her. She didn't realize that she had stopped reaching for the car door until she felt Brittany nudge her.

"What's wrong Q?"

Quinn shakes her head and bites down on her tongue to stop from snapping out a 'Nothing!' Instead she takes a breath and shakes her head and smiles at her blonde friend, "Nothing Brit. Just thinking that's all."

The taller blonde nods and leaning forward slightly she sees the interaction going on inside the car and as she leans back up she locks eyes with Quinn, "S really likes Ray-Ray Q. She doesn't say it out loud all the time but she's like a little sister to her. And San is uber protective."

Quinn nods her head, although for some reason her mind is telling her that she isn't convinced of that.

"I know B. Come on. We've got to go check out Rachel's house."

With that both blondes get into the car and immediately buckle up and Santana locks the doors and pulls out, "So to Berry's?"

Quinn nods and suddenly she's feeling anxious. Not the 'oh S and Ray are "flirting"' kind either. She furrows her brow, not quite believing she just thought that. 'S and Rachel are not flirting. What the hell am I thinking? Brittany and S are like made for each other.'

Rachel notices Quinn's furrowed brow and she places a hand on top of hers, "Are you okay?"

The blonde's face softens immediately at that, "Yeah Rach, I'm fine." She smiles at her and before Rachel can remove her hand, Quinn starts to play with her fingers, while she looks out the window absentmindedly.

Rachel smiles slightly and ducks her head and turns to face the front where she notices Santana glancing at her and grinning.

She rolls her eyes and blushes further, causing the Latina to chuckle.

Xoxo

"Okay. Allz I have t'say is, where the fuck are the cops?"

As they pull up, sure enough the lookout car that was supposed to be stationed there, or so they thought, wasn't there.

Rachel shrugs, "They probably meant just for the night in case he came back. It's broad day light, no one's going to do anything."

Just as they step out of the car, a police cruiser drives by, causing Quinn to grin, "They're doing their job S. A parked car causes suspicion."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Look at miss know-it-all."

Rachel chuckles at that before suddenly stopping and gasping, "Oh my God the Azaleas!

And with that the tiny diva was off towards the back of the house, followed almost instantly by the rest of them.

Rachel suddenly coming to a stop causes Quinn to crash into her, which would have definitely caused them to fall to the ground had she not had the fast reflexes that she does.

"Whoa Rachel, a little warning next time."

However it was as if she was talking to the wall. Rachel's eyes were glued to the side of the house. Suddenly the scratching sounds made complete sense to the diva.

Etched into the side of the house in somewhat messy letterings were the words 'Fat.' Under that, slightly slanting, was the word 'coldhearted' and lower still was the word 'bitch.' Not scratched as deep as the other words was 'Ugly.' And '_Nobody_ likes you.'

Santana looks over the flowers and looks at Rachel, "They don't look too bad, I mean I'm sure we can plant some more and they'll look just as."

She's cut off by Brittany putting a hand over the Latina's mouth, and Quinn uttering "That son of a," And turning Rachel around into her arms.

Beyond confused her eyes plead with Brittany to explain to her how having the Azalea's trampled on would cause such a reaction.

The taller blonde looks at her with sad eyes and turns her around to face the house, and lifts her head so she's looking at the wall instead of at the garden floor.

Quinn's mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, as she continues to rock the brunette back and forth, not even aware that she was whispering things like beautiful, gorgeous, warm hearted, sweet and wonderful, on repeat, into the brunette's ear.

Santana had her fists clenched, her eyes ablaze.

"When I get my hands on the sorry son of a bitch he's going to regret the day he set foot on this property."

"Oh dear. I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

Officer Moore walks through slowly, with a sad look on his face.

Rachel buries herself further into Quinn, not able to look anyone in the eyes. All her insecurities scratched into the side of the house, for the world to see.

The blonde screws her eyes shut to stop herself from either tearing up or lashing out. She wasn't entirely sure which, seeing as she felt like doing both.

Santana bombards him with a million and one questions and when he finally gets her to take a breath he states, "As sloppy as this all was, we have nothing to go by ladies. We searched the house over, nothing. He might not have known what he was doing when it came to trying to get in, but he had his tracks covered. No clues. I'm sorry. The ground wasn't wet for us to be able to lift any foot prints. He was probably wearing gloves when he tampered with the electricity, and well etching makes it hard for anyone to distinguish handwriting."

The Latina takes a breath and lets out, "Have you called the Berry's?"

At this Rachel stiffens, and Quinn whispers, "What's the matter?"

Rachel lets out a quiet, "They forgot their phones at home. They call every other day to check up on me. The number for the hotel is on the fridge."

Officer Moore nods his head, "We saw that, however we think it's best for them to be present and told in person."

Quinn pulls Rachel along with her as she walks away from the back of the house, "San? Can we go now?"

The Latina hands her the keys, "I'll be right there just wait for me."

Quinn nods and she and Rachel make their way back to the car.

Santana turns to find Brittany frowning up at the words and walks up beside her as the officer takes a call.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany continues to frown at the words, "These are all wrong."

Santana wraps an arm around her waist, "What do you mean?"

The blonde shakes her head and sighs, turning her attention to another word and frowning deeper, "These words. This isn't Rachel. They're wrong."

Santana nods her head, looking at the words and she feels her anger start to rise again, "They are wrong. And I'm going to make whoever wrote them know that."

Brittany turns to face the Latina and asks seriously, "First we need Rachel to stop being sad and stop believing the words."

Santana frowns, "Baby I'm sure she knows she isn't ugly and that she doesn't have."

Brittany shakes her head, "San, Ray's scared of these things. It's like you and being called vulnerable. You're strong though and everyone knows that but you're still afraid to be soft."

"So you're saying Rachel thinks that these things are true?"

Brittany nods, "We did give her the best way of thinking in the beginning. Remember the nicknames?"

Santana frowns at herself in memory or not so good times, "So she's worried that that's really how people see her?"

Brittany nods, "But" she turns back to the words glaring at them, "these words are lies. And Finn is going to be in so much trouble when I see him."

Santana rests her hand on Brittany's and pulls her towards herself, "If it is Finn, we'll find out."

Officer Moore hangs up the phone, "Okay so that was the head of the neighborhood watch calling and like I said, nothing. This guy is going to get away with this, but the good news is, whoever did it, is highly unlikely to ever do this again, so there shouldn't be any worry."

Santana rolls her eyes, "So this guy is getting away with scaring the living sh…crap out of a teenage girl at her own home."

The police officer nods his head, "Sadly, but it's not like we have any evidence of that Finn boy being anywhere near here."

Santana nods, "How'd you hear about that?"

Officer Moore smiles, "I'm a police officer, and I'm good at my job."

He ushers them towards the car, "There isn't much else we can do. The cost is also clear for Rachel to come back home, but I'd suggest waiting until her parents get home."

Brittany turns to him and smiles and says, "You talked to Q's mom."

Officer Moore chuckled, "You're a smart one aren't ya?"

Brittany smiles brightly and turns back to the car before climbing into the front seat.

Santana looks at her with an adoring look on her face before turning back to the officer.

"I guess, thanks. I mean you didn't have to come back, ya know? But I mean ya did and that's cool. Cuz Berry here's important and I don't really think anything happening to her would be too good ya know?"

The policeman nods smiling slightly, "You're welcome. Get home though. If my memory serves me right, I seem to recall homework still gets given to students these days."

She smirks and slips into the driver's seat offering him a little wave as she takes them towards the Fabray's house.

Quinn and Rachel were huddled in the backseat the entire way, Quinn whispering to Rachel, who had now apparently had grown weary of even the blonde, and has turned to face away from her.

Santana sighs and sends up a prayer hoping that no matter what, Rachel would believe them when they tell her that whoever did this, and she was seriously leaning towards Finn and his idiotic self-centered ways, was grasping at air.

She smiles slightly at Brittany when she feels her hand slipping into hers over the center console.

'God I hope she trusts us.'


	20. Chapter 20

_**Rioshix; I'm glad you enjoyed it (: Thank you for your review :D Always look forward to your thoughts (:**_

_**nightcuddler; Haha the fact that you have such strong feelings about who this is makes me smile (: Rachel is quite loved and I have a very strong feeling that as soon as they find out who it is behind this, there will be quite an uproar in everyone trying to defend her. Her fathers come back soon so we shall see (:**_

_**bathtoeb; haha I think whoever it is will get the crap kicked out of them regardless :p and if I don't do anything really really bad then someone else will (a) Thank you for the review (:**_

_**kiarcheo; Well yeah if Brittany agrees with you then hey! :D haha thanks for the review, and I'm so glad you're enjoying their interactions. I love Puck being a badass but we all know he's got a soft spot for his smoking hot jew friend lol**_

_**Brittana Banana; Thanks for the review and well you're gonna have to read on to know huh? (;**_

_**shaddowsong; Thank you for the review (: and I'm really glad you enjoy their friendship. Someday (: **_

_**puckleberry4ever; Thank you (:**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; O_o oh wow haha well then I suppose whoever did it better look out…if you're willing to do that if it's Finn, there's no telling what you'd do if it was someone else :p**_

_**WaLe; Hahaha there's nothing wrong like thinking like Brittany (a) :D Good to know x more is definitely coming (:**_

_**jcnpoet; 'esp. Quinn who should just kiss her so they can think of rainbows and love instead' That had me laughing so much! Thank you for the review and I will take that into serious consideration ;) (no I will not specify which part I'm talking about lol) x**_

_**EagleRay; Aww thank you so much! And I am rather happy with how Finn's been punished so far, makes it easier when he acts like a douche on the reruns of the show I watch haha. Thanks again!**_

_**AN/ Alllllrighty, so update anyone? (:**_

* * *

As soon as Santana slowed the car down enough, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouts but Rachel was already throwing open the front door and running inside.

Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to face Quinn, "Q, could I go and try and talk to her first? I know you're lobsters but I think I can help."

Quinn nods as she rubs her eyes, "Yeah B, you can talk to her."

However Santana places a hand on Brittany's arm, "I actually want to talk to her first, if that's okay babe?"

Brittany smiles slightly and nods. She gets out and climbs into the back seat next to Quinn and pulls her close, letting Quinn's hair loose and running her fingers through it.

"I'm so mad B." Quinn says quietly as she leans her head against Brittany's shoulder.

The taller blonde nods her head and just continues running her fingers through her hair.

"And I just don't want Ray to believe any of it. She's the opposite of all of those things." Quinn continues sadly.

She shrugs her shoulders and sits up, "I'm afraid that no matter what we are now, S and I using those awful nicknames have made her a lot less confident that she portrays."

Brittany nods her head slowly, "Q it's easy to believe the bad rather than the good."

Quinn sniffs and lets out a frustrated groan, "I wish it wasn't. And I'm sure the fact that for a long time the only thing she heard from all of us were those god awful names didn't do anything to help make her believe in herself. I wish I could take it all back and instead say something else."

Brittany looks at Quinn and tilts her head, "Q, we cant go back, but we can go forward and maybe if you and we say it enough, she'll learn to believe."

Quinn leans her head back against Brittany's shoulder and smiles, "You really are a genius B. Anyone who says otherwise is in denial."

Brittany giggles and wraps her arms around the head cheerleader.

Xoxo

Santana made quick work on checking the ground floor for the tiny brunette. She wasn't really convinced that she'd be there, but she figured she might give it a shot.

She takes the stairs two steps at a time and once she reaches Quinn's room she slows down once she hears the sound of crying coming from against the door.

She knocks lightly not really wanting to scare her, "Rachel? Can you please open the door?"

Rachel sniffs and shakes her head even though she knows no one can actually see her, "I just want to be left alone right now if that's okay."

Santana slides herself down and leans her head against the door, "You don't have to open the door if you don't want to. But I'm not leaving you alone."

Rachel sighs but doesn't go to move at all, "Why'd you follow me?"

The Latina replies instantly, "That's what family does."

The diva scoffs halfheartedly, "Yeah. Family."

The cheerleader nods, "That's what we are Ray. Glee club? We're family too, but I'm talking bout us, you, Q, Brit and I."

Rachel rests the back of her head against the door and shakes her head, "You don't want to be part of that 'family' Santana. None of you do. Well Brittany maybe but only because she doesn't know any better."

Santana rests her hand against the door, "Ray, don't act like you know what's going on in our heads and what we feel. Remember on the weekend when we were there for Q? How we told her that we love her and whatever that bastard said and did was all just bullshit? Well the same goes for you Rachel."

She takes a breath before continuing, "I promise you Rachel none of that stuff is true. The stuff that's scribbled on your wall I mean."

Without warning the door gets pulled open and hurt and angry eyes stare down at her, "Funny how they used to be true though huh?"

Santana quickly scrambles to her feet before Rachel has time to close the door again and she holds her arms stopping her from moving away, "No. They were never true."

The tiny brunette shakes her head and chuckles incredulously, "You say that now, but I promise you'd have sworn up and down that everything was true a while ago."

That hurt. Santana was expecting it, but it still hurt, "I thought you forgave us for that?"

Rachel nods her head, "Well yes I forgave you, but that doesn't mean that they weren't true."

Santana pulls her closer and makes sure she was looking her in the eyes, "Rachel, please believe me when I tell you that nothing we said previously had any truth. We were jealous. You're absolutely beautiful. And you so don't have man-hands."

She says as she slides her hands into the diva's dainty little ones and squeezes, "And a lot of people like you. First of all, ahead of all of them is me."

Rachel tears up slightly, "San it's like having everything you're worried about people really thinking about you thrown in your face. I work twice as hard on the elliptical, I watch what I eat, I learned how to dress better and I even stopped being such a diva, but up on that wall it's like I didn't do anything."

The Latina finally pulls her completely against her and wraps her arms tightly around her, "You don't have to work twice as hard on the elliptical. You don't have to watch what you eat or change the way you dress. Rachel the reason we started the nicknames was because you looked damn near perfect without seeming to need to do anything other than smile."

She lets go and lifts the diva's head slightly, "Some of those animal sweaters though. Some."

Rachel giggles slightly and sighs, before she even opened her mouth Santana continues, "Rachel, what I'm about to say is the truth from my point of view okay?"

The tiny diva nods and Santana guides them to the bed, sitting down next to each other, turning to slightly face her.

Santana takes a breath, "I was jealous. And sometimes I still am. No matter what you say, you don't workout half as much as us cheerleaders, and yet you look as good, if not better, than most of us. And no matter what any of us said, we all know, _I_ know, you'd be one of the very few to make it out of here. So I lashed out by trying to hurt you. Stupid and immature but it's what I did. What I realized after a long time, is I could spend all my time trying to hurt you, causing me no real pleasure and you'll make it, or I could stop living in selective denial and you'll make it and maybe if I focus too I can make it out of here with you."

Rachel's eyes didn't leave Santana's for a second, even when the Latina's eyes glanced away every now and then.

Santana grins when she feels Rachel take hold of her hand, "I'm not saying this to get in your good graces…Or maybe I am. What I mean is, it's the truth right. What you need to know is with the nicknames…I had to get you where I thought it would hurt. It's mean and hateful but…"

She sighs and continues, "Like I said jealousy. You're so tiny Berry, there's no way, no matter which angle you're looked at, could you appear less than pretty much perfect, or fat. That's not possible. And if memory serves me correct from PE, you've got some rather killer abs."

Rachel blushes and chuckles, "No, it's like a trick of the light or something. I assure you I don't."

Santana suddenly pushes up Rachel's top revealing a naturally tan, perfectly flat, stomach. Rachel's hands immediately go to cover herself up, "Santana!"

The Latina bats her hands away and in a stern yet gentle voice she says, "Stop. Stand up and come with me."

Santana stands up and when Rachel stands up as well, she guides her towards Quinn's floor length mirror.

She then reaches over and pulls Rachel's shirt up again and makes her hold the shirt up. Once she's sure Rachel wont just push it back down, she lets go and lifts her own shirt up.

Santana watches Rachel through the mirror and she waits until Rachel is also looking in the mirror to talk again, "See that Rach? A cheerio and a triple threat diva in training." She pokes Rachel's stomach and you can see her muscles tense, showing just how defined her abdominal muscles are. "Ticklish?"

Rachel giggles and mumbles something along the lines of 'Ermm'. She's busy marveling at the view in the mirror.

Santana smiles and pulls down her shirt and places a hand on Rachel's shoulders, "You are definitely not fat. Nor have you ever looked fat."

Rachel looks away from the mirror and makes her way back to the bed, "I may not be fat, but I'm not pretty like you or Quinn and Brittany."

The Latina shakes her head, "Rachel, you're very pretty. I'm not going to go and say that you're prettier than Brittany cuz you know, no." She grins at the tiny brunette, "But you've got _it._ I mean like honest to God, no lie, you've got that something."

Rachel shrugs, "I don't feel like I do though San."

Just then a tiny knock on the door draws their attention towards the door, Santana gets up and opens the door and reveals an apprehensive looking blonde.

Rachel looks aghast when she sees who it is that's at the door, "Quinn you don't have to knock to enter your own bedroom!"

The blonde simply shrugs, and offers a smile, "I wasn't going to come barging in though."

Quinn turns her attention back to the Latina, "Brittany wanted to come up here too but I'd really like to talk to her on my own for a little while, so could you keep her occupied?"

Santana nods and leaves wordlessly, closing the door behind her.

Quinn shuffles her feet awkwardly. It wasn't everyday that the Head Cheerio felt anything other than in control.

She's usually guarded and reserved and totally in command, but around the diva and people she trusts she finds herself being her sweet dorky self. She finds the real Quinn and not the image of the young in control Head Cheerio that she's used to portraying.

There are times however when she wishes she could be in total control around Rachel, because then she'd know exactly what to do and she wouldn't come off as unsure and insecure.

She sighs and walks closer to the bed, "Hi."

Rachel, who had been watching her with silent curiosity, replies with a quiet, "Hey."

Quinn sits down next to her, not nearly as close as she usually sits, "Is this okay?"

Rachel gives her a slightly amused look, "Sitting at a distance reserved for people afraid to catch cooties? Sure this is okay."

Quinn blushes but to her defense she does scoot closer, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Rachel raises an eyebrow but doesn't question her, "I'm sorry about dashing out of the car earlier."

The blonde shakes her head, "No, no don't be sorry. I don't know what I would've done if the roles were reversed. I'm sorry I couldn't catch the guy who did this. If I'd have gotten there sooner and maybe went after him maybe,"

Rachel cuts her off, eyes wide in fear, "God no Quinn! Don't even think that! What if you'd have gotten hurt? No, you got to me just in time, please don't apologize."

Quinn reaches her hand out and Rachel quickly places hers in it, "I still wish I could have got him though Rach." She squeezes her hand and quietly continues, "I know you like to put up a strong face, and you're talking to the master of controlling her expressions, but I know how much my previous name calling has affected you."

Seeing Rachel try and reassure her, Quinn holds up her other hand to stop her, "I know it did Rachel, and you don't have to tell me that it didn't. I know you forgave me but I don't forgive myself. I feel so torn up about it, because I had no right to say any of those things and I didn't have any incentive, other than to force home the fact that I was head bitch. Not one of the things I called you was anywhere near the truth."

Rachel watches their joined hands and shrugs not really all that convinced. I mean every 'just kidding' has some truth behind it, right?

Quinn gently lifts the diva's head so that she can see her eyes, "You do _not_ have man hands." She traces her thumb across the back of the diva's hand as she says this, "You're really not that short." Rachel gives her a look and she amends with a soft chuckle, "You're just petite Ray, you're perfect for you." She takes a breath and continues, "You're definitely no RuPaul. Where I even got that I'll never know because you've got to be the most feminine girl I've ever met. And." She lets her hand fall from holding the brunette's head up, to inch her way to her shirt.

She waits at the hem and tilts her head asking for permission, and when she's met with no opposition she slowly lifts it up, revealing for the second time that day smooth tan skin. Quinn tries to smile but her voice gets caught in her throat for a moment before she gained control of it, "And no treasure trail here."

Rachel's breath hitched as soon as Quinn lifted her shirt, and her fingers brushed against her stomach. She lets out a deep breath and nods, "You must have seen something that made you think of these things at one point or the oth,"

Quinn cuts her off gently, "No. Just me fulfilling the role of heartless bitch." She looks at Rachel sadly and gives her a tiny one shouldered shrug, "You're beautiful Rachel."

The way she said it, as if it was ultimate truth and just definite fact, left Rachel unable to even argue with her as the diva just stares at the blonde before her.

Quinn's hazel eyes plead with Rachel's brown ones to believe her, "That prick who scratched the side of your house with those vicious words is an idiot for even thinking that any of it was anywhere near true."

Quinn leans in close as if to tell her some spectacular secret and she ensures their eye contact as she whispers, "And you have the warmest and biggest heart in this entire town, Brittany of course goes without saying. And if I may be so bold as to say I think maybe even this whole crazy world. I've never met anyone quite like you Rachel Berry, nor do I think I ever will. You're one of a kind."

Had Rachel not been already quite smitten she's sure that at this point she would have been. Her eyes flutter slightly and she whispers out, "Quinn I'm,"

The blonde smiles at her and nods her head, "Yeah you are and don't down play any of it Rach. I was lucky enough to have one friend who was sweet, and I don't know what I did to deserve someone else in my life who'd be there for me unconditionally, especially after everything I put then through, but I'm glad."

"Thank you." Rachel whispers quietly, desperately trying to hold on to her tears that have suddenly decided to form.

To her surprise, although she really shouldn't have been surprised, Quinn notices.

She gently cups her cheek, "Hey, why are you crying?"

Rachel sniffs and rolls her eyes at her own antics, "I'm sorry I don't really know why. You're being amazing and I don't know."

Quinn smiles at her softly and tugs her closer, guiding the hand on her cheek to wrap around her shoulder, and her other hand to wrap around her waist, "Overwhelming?"

Rachel chuckles as she buries her face into Quinn's shirt, wrapping her arms around her body. She nods slightly, a muffled, "Not you." Can be heard.

She sighs as Quinn moves her arm from around her shoulder and her hand starts threading through her hair, silently asking her to continue.

"It's just that. I'm not usually insecure about things. Well I am sometimes but I don't let it show. And the only thing I've ever been insecure about were my looks. I've worked hard on getting into shape somewhat, but I haven't really believed that I've achieved my goal."

She takes a breath and shifts slightly in Quinn's arms, sighing as she gathers her thoughts, "No one's ever called me beautiful before, at least said it and actually made me believe that they meant it and that it was true."

Quinn tightens her hold, Rachel whispers out, "But you've got me believing it to be true and it's new."

The blonde smiles to herself, feeling decidedly proud, "You should believe it Rach because it _is_ true. We wouldn't lie to you. _I_ wouldn't lie to you."

Rachel pulls back and smiles at her softly, "Thank you for you know not"

Quinn once again cuts her off, "Don't thank me Rach. All I did was tell you what you should already know."

'_I brush my teeth and look in the mirror_

_And laugh out loud as im beaming from ear to ear_

_I'd rather pick flowers instead of fights_

_And rather than flaunt my style _

_I'd flash you a smile of clean pearly whites'_

The sound of Rachel's phone ringing startles them both slightly, and as soon as Quinn's after the shock she giggles at the choice of ringtone, "Brittany?"

Rachel blushes and shrugs, "She's an Owl City fan and I happen to think this is a perfectly suited ringtone for her."

She finally finds her phone and answers it, "Hey B."

"Can I please come upstairs now? I've been waiting for forever."

Rachel shoots Quinn a look and she shrugs and mouths, "Me and S really wanted to talk to you."

The brunette shakes her head, "B you should have told all of them to wait."

Brittany laughs, "Your lobster would have been sad."

Rachel smiles, "I think my lobster would have been okay. Stop stalling Brit and come upstairs."

Within the second Brittany was throwing open the door and quickly tackling Rachel to the bed, "You're so gorgeous Ray-Ray and pretty and sweet and awesome and don't ever think otherwise."

Quinn smiles and adds, "Exactly…Don't ever think otherwise."

Rachel starts to giggle when Brittany tickles her side. Brittany grins and doesn't let up her attack, "Promise that you'll never believe any of those lies again, not even for a second!"

Rachel fights to stop laughing long enough to try and let out an 'I promise', fighting for breath and trying to get away from the tickling fingers.

Quinn cant help but join in laughing at the sound and sight of Rachel completely losing inhibition and crying out in peals of laughter to 'Please! No more tickling! Brit! I promise!' as soon as she says that, Brittany eases up but keeps her hands on her waist, "What do you promise?" She asks tilting her head slightly to the side.

Rachel has a smile on her lips as she takes a deep breath and catches her breath; she lifts her hands up away from trying to push Brittany away and puts them on either side of her. She lets out a quiet, "I promise I wont believe the lies again."

The smile she receives from Brittany competes with the sun in its brightness, and as she pulls Rachel up into a hug, the diva catches Quinn's eyes and she amends once she sees the smile on the other blondes smile.

Quinn's smile rivals Brittany's.

Xoxo

Making their way downstairs to the living room after Brittany had her own version of the talk with Rachel, they're met with single lines papers all over the place and some rolled up balls of paper tossed towards the trash can, some making it in, others just shy of it.

However the person behind the mess is nowhere near the living room. That's when their attention is brought to the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen.

Brittany skips over to the kitchen calling out, "S?"

Quinn shares a look with the brunette as she walks over to the papers and picks one up, turning it over and showing the blonde what was written, "'Ways to get a legit confession.' ?"

The Head Cheerio starts laughing as she walks closer to the brunette, "I think this was them brainstorming."

Rachel looks at her and a small smile forms on her face, "You were down here at one point too."

Quinn blushes, "Okay, so it's more like I know this was uhm us brainstorming."

The brunette chuckles, "So you have your opinion of who it could be don't you? I mean if you're trying to find out how to get a 'legit' confession then I'm guessing yes."

The blonde lifts her shoulder slightly, "Kind of, but you don't agree with me."

Rachel puts down the paper on the coffee table where there were several other sheets scattering on the surface, "I don't?"

She gets a shake of the head as a reply and she sighs as they make their way to the kitchen, "Well perhaps because it doesn't really make any sense."

The blonde raises an eyebrow and replies with a slightly unbelieving, "Doesn't it though?"

Upon entering the kitchen they both stop talking for a second at seeing the sight before them. It looked as if Santana took out every single kitchen appliance all at once, even though she most definitely wasn't going to even use half of them.

The Latina was now however standing over a pot and was stirring it, while mumbling what appeared to be ingredients, since every once in a while Brittany would turn from the spice rack and hand her something or the other.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

Rachel's eyes immediately widen, "Please tell me this isn't like some strange potion and or poison that you're going to make everyone you think did it drink! Or oh my God is it truth serum!" If possible her eyes widen even more and her hands clasp over her mouth to stop what would be presumed to be a squeal of shock.

Quinn raises an eyebrow, looking at Rachel as if for the first time. Brittany turns away from the spice cabinet holding a jar of cinnamon and a jar of cayenne pepper in each hand, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Is it really?"

Santana turns away from the stove holding the wooden spoon in her hand, and stares at the tiny brunette, "You did not just say that."

Brittany comes hoping over and takes a whiff, and pouts slightly, "Sanny this smells like your spaghetti sauce."

The Latina smiles at her and nods, "That's because it is." She turns back to face the diva, "Poison?"

Rachel blushes slightly and shrugs, "Well I mean you never know, you could have looked it up or something."

Quinn places a hand on the diva's lower back and guides her to the kitchen table, "You've gone and given her ideas Ray."

And indeed, when Rachel looks up at the Latina she could just make out the faint smirk on her face and she could definitely hear the cogs in her head turning.

* * *

**_AN/ More reviews means me happier, which means more inspiration to write...I'm just sayin (a) haha xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**TwilightGleek1; haha I'm glad you enjoyed it :p Oh Rachel is a tough little cookie, I wouldn't be too worried about her (: xx**_

_**Rollergirl76; I *love* that you love my story :D**_

_**nightcuddler; I'm glad you liked it! :D Yeah, I love Brittany too haha. We all know she's just a big ol' softy on the inside even though she'd totally kick anyone's ass that said so :p lol **_

_**; I'm glad you did! :D oooh who knows ;) She's probably going to be making an appearance soon. Thanks for the review!**_

_**anonythemouse; I really don't mind you saying it every time you review, because it makes me smile :D haha I'm honestly so glad that you think so highly of this haha blows me away that someone thinks that of something *I'm* writing lol Thank you so much for your review and your vote of confidence! :D**_

_**WaLe; LOL uhm sorry that you found the mirror-scene was disturbing haha, if it makes you feel any better, Rachel wasn't staring at Santana in the mirror (I don't know if I made that clear in the previous chapter lol) she was finally really looking at herself and she was surprised I guess you could say haha. LOL I'm glad the Faberry reestablished the equilibrium; I would've felt awful had it not been restored XD xx Thank you for the inspiration and happiness haha**_

_**shaddowsong; Aww :D I'm glad, because I believe she isn't going to stop calling them lobsters any time soon. I'm glad you're enjoying it :D Thanks for the review.**_

_**agarza1538; (: Thank *you* for the review!**_

_**jcnrpoet; Haha yup fluffy, and I'm glad you like it! :D Haha I must admit that made me giggle, your mind does indeed wander, but so does mine so it's quite alright, I can see where you'd end up where you did haha. I really can't specify (: and I'm sorry that it makes you anxious but yeah you're just going to have to wait, trust me I want more than anything for our girls to be happy too, so you shouldn't be too anxious (: LOL well there *is* a reason behind all the belly touching…well at least there's a reason up in my head (I've already said too much haha) lol Aww thank you! :D *you're* awesome! :D**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Thank you hehe xx **_

_**EagleRay; Thank you! (: Oh uhm, no Russel's reappearance was in the past. I can honestly say that no he is not the vandal. But awesome guess! If it wasn't who I already wrote it to be, it would have probably been him (;**_

_**Rioshix; Teheh don't ya just love the way her mind thinks? (; haha thank you :D**_

_**kiarcheo; I'm glad (: Yeah playing on the irony :p haha yeah, once you call someone something long enough it starts becoming hard to call them or know them as anything else xD I'm really glad you loved it, honest (: hehe Everyone's allowed to have a uh "Brittany moment" xD I'm glad you liked it x**_

_**WolfAlpha13; LOL I was just about to upload the new chapter when I saw your comment. Here ya go (:  
**_

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments! (: I swear I know it's slow, and I said it wasn't going to be a long story, but what with all the support and everything this is turning into an epic xD haha I promise it's getting there, but these things take time, especially when one is dealing with a Fabray and a Berry :P xx Thank you for all your kind words and support!  
**_

* * *

By the time Judy made it home, dinner was already set on the table.

Xoxo

Santana who had taken the initiative to start dinner had everyone helping out to get everything done.

The Latina tried to make the spaghetti vegan-friendly, but after needing to be stopped for the third time from throwing in the meatballs she gave up and shrugged, "Sorry but mom's spaghetti isn't vegan and apparently my subconscious won't allow it to become vegan."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that and started to attempt a vegan Fettuccini Alfredo, seeing as she knew it was Rachel's favorite. Of course once she started she recruited the help of the two cheerios and she told Rachel to simply take a seat and keep them company, "We got this."

To which the brunette rolled her eyes and decided to make a simple "cheese"-cake dessert. She may indeed love Judy Fabray dearly, but there was just no way was she going to make a cheese cake with real cheese.

While making the Alfredo sauce the Latina suddenly turned to Quinn, "Since when do you have all these vegan alternative ingredients by the way?"

A quick glance towards the diva shows her glancing their way.

The blonde shrugs, putting in some herbs, "Since forever actually. I've been over for dinner at Rachel's loads of times and it just kind of stuck. Sometimes now I get this craving for vegan food. Plus this way when Rach comes over we actually have something she can eat. We buy the real deal and alternative stuff now."

Santana notices Rachel smiling, and it's quite possibly the biggest smile she's ever seen the diva have.

Brittany, who was helping Rachel by crushing the graham crackers, smiles, "Aww! That's so cute. Isn't it San?"

The Latina smirks at Rachel slightly but as soon as she locks eyes with Brittany she smiles, "Yeah babe, but not as cute as us."

Xoxo

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble." Judy says, a small smile on her lips, as she takes in the site of the dining table and the contents on said table.

The girls smile at her as they all take their seats, as Judy sits at the head of the table.

"It was no trouble at all Mrs. Q." Brittany smiles widely at her, taking a seat beside the older Fabray, with Rachel on Brittany's left.

Quinn takes the seat to her mother's right, while Santana takes the seat next to her, "Seriously Ms. F, it's all good."

Judy smiles at all of them, "You girls…" she leaves it at that, but they all feel rather warm and proud of themselves.

Conversation flowed easily between them all throughout dinner, testament to just how much time they spent together. Right now Brittany was in the middle of telling Judy about her 'awesome' day as they all settled down in the livingroom.

"And theeeeen." She took a deep breath before continuing, "We went to Rachel's house before we came back here. It made her sad. It made me sad too."

Rachel stiffened and Quinn's eyes widened. Judy's head snapped up and towards the blonde dancer, "What?"

Brittany frowned, "It made me sad too."

Judy put down her glass of water on the coffee table and placed a hand over hers, "No, I meant…You went to Rachel's house?"

The blonde in question nods and then with a quick look around she gasps and covers her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say anything?"

Santana sighs and shakes her head, "No B…not yet."

Judy turns to look at them, her eyes resting on Rachel a second longer, before turning to look at her daughter, "What happened?"

Quinn sighs and shrugs, "Just something else whoever it was the other night had done."

Judy Fabray raised an eyebrow and just like that just about everyone was ready to confess to everything that they may or may not have done in the past.

Quinn looks over to Rachel, who had her head bent looking at her hands in her lap.

"Mom." She says pleadingly and Judy takes a look at Rachel and immediately softens.

Santana catches Brittany's attention and smiles at her, letting her know that no one's mad at her for her slip up. They hadn't told her not to say anything so how could they fault her?

The blonde smiles back at her, her blue eyes less sad now, and the Latina cant help but send her a wink.

"Rachel honey, come here." Judy pats the space next to her on the large couch, Rachel gets up slowly and makes her way over.

Judy places an arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her close, "What happened?"

The brunette takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, playing with her fingers, "We uh decided to go check out the house because even though the policemen have been great, I couldn't feel at ease without seeing the house for myself. When we got there I remembered that the officer had mentioned the Azalea's being ruined so I ran into the backyard to see just how bad 'ruined' was…"

Quinn bites her lip from giving her two cents of the whole ordeal, thinking it better not to curse in front of her mother. Remembering the words carved into the side of the house just made her so angry, she wanted to cause bodily harm to that son of a…well you get the idea.

Judy starts rubbing a hand up and down the tiny brunette's arm, soothingly, "And?"

Rachel sighs, "I don't know, I didn't exactly get to look at the Azaleas…my attention was redirected."

She pulls back slightly and shrugs, "The trespasser had a moment of artistic inspiration."

Judy furrows her brow in concern and raises an eyebrow waiting and praying for an explanation.

Rachel however wasn't feeling up to it at the moment and so she shakes it off and smiles at her, "It's okay Mrs…Judy, there isn't exactly anything anyone can do about it. I'm going to go get the dessert."

She quickly makes her way to the kitchen without waiting for anyone to say anything else.

Quinn mumbles out a quick, "I'll go help." Before running after her.

Walking into the kitchen she sees Rachel bent over in the refrigerator about to pull out the cooling cheese cake.

"I think I can handle carrying in the dessert Quinn, I don't need your help."

The blonde fumbles at the almost ice cold tone and the almost harsh glare in Rachel's brown eyes but before she can say anything, Rachel places the cake on the platter and quickly turns to face her, her face softening considerably, "I'm sorry."

The blonde shakes her head, "Don't be."

Rachel wraps her arms around her torso, "I didn't mean to,"

Quinn steps forward and unwraps the brunette's arms and slides her hands down the length of her arms till she's holding her hands, "I know, I just…I know you can handle carrying the dessert. Among other things. I just really wanted to make sure you were okay."

Now the brunette felt even worse for snapping at Quinn. Her bottom lip trembled on its own accord, "I just…I'm sorry. You're being amazing and I just seem to be making an ass of myself. I also don't want your mother worrying about me. Oh God, she probably thinks I'm crazy running out of the room like that."

Quinn sighs shaking her head slightly before slowly bringing the tiny brunette into her embrace, wrapping her arms around her securely, "First, let me just say that my mom worries regardless. You're like her favorite daughter."

Rachel shuts her eyes as she buries her head into Quinn's shoulder, as she continues, "Second, you weren't, aren't and never will make an ass out of yourself. That's just simply impossible. I'm not trying to baby you, I promise Rach, and I know you can take care of yourself, I'm just trying to show you that I can be there for you just like you're always there for me."

The tiny brunette squeezes the blonde tightly and nods, "I know. I know that…I'm sorry."

Quinn sighs and whispers "Come on. Mom's probably worried sick about you."

Rachel pulls away slightly and pecks Quinn on the cheek quickly, "Thank you."

Quinn can feel the color rising in her cheeks, "For what?"

Rachel moves away, back towards the platter, placing dessert plates and forks on it, "Just because."

The blonde raises an eyebrow and smiles at her while brings out a pitcher of milk and some glasses and standing next to the brunette, "Well then thank you too."

They make it out to the living room and Judy was frantic to say the least, "Rachel sweetheart are you okay?"

Rachel and Quinn set the platters down and the brunette nods, "Yes…Judy, I'm okay."

Quinn takes hold of Rachel's hand and guides her to the couch, sitting next to her and pulling their hands into her lap.

Rachel notices the look in the older blonde's face and she smiles humorlessly, "They told you what we found."

It was a statement not a question.

Judy's eyes start to water slightly, "Honey I'm so sorry."

She sits down next to Rachel and cups her cheek lovingly, "Don't you dare even begin to believe any of it, you hear me?"

The brunette has a hard time looking at Judy and not want to cry again. Quinn squeezes her hand and Rachel, albeit lightly, squeezes back.

"Yes ma'am."

Judy chokes out a small laugh, "Oh darling." She pulls the tiny diva into a hug, "Don't you worry about a thing. You are so _so_ pretty."

Rachel gently lets go of Quinn's hand and wraps her arms tightly around Judy's waist.

Santana and Quinn share a look, and the Latina is immediately pulling out her phone and texting Puck.

'_Puck gt 2 Berry's. Backyard.'_

'**wth San y would I go 2 their backyard when no1's home?'**

'_puckerman I swear I will kil u. stop bein…jst go nd c wat u cn do.'_

Santana looks back up at Quinn and nods her head. The blonde mouths a 'thank you' as Rachel and Judy finally sit back up right.

Brittany leans forward a smile on her face, "You made Rachel smile."

Rachel blushes and nods, "So…cheesecake?"

Quinn smiles to herself, and gets up to cut the cake before Rachel can, "I'll get it Rach."

Xoxo

"Oh my gosh it feels so good to just get into bed."

Quinn blushes at the moan that escapes Rachel upon laying down on her bed.

"You can't tell me you don't want to come lay down too."

The blonde runs her fingers through her hair and tilts her head slightly, "I'd be lying if I said that."

Rachel smiles up at the blonde and rolls over unto her side, watching as Quinn moves around her room grabbing her uniform and placing it on the back of a chair for easy access in the morning. And making sure her phone is charged and that she has her alarm set.

Feeling Rachel's eyes on her, Quinn throws her a grin over her shoulder, "What?"

Rachel blushes but keeps eye contact, "Nothing. Just observing."

Quinn chuckles quietly before finally making her way over to the bed, "Oh I see. Is that what they're calling stalker-ish tendencies now? Observing?"

Rachel gasps so dramatically that for a second Quinn thought she was actually offended, "I am not a Jacob Ben Israel type! You take that back Quinn Fabray!"

She lightly hits the blonde on the shoulder, a smile just bursting to reveal itself. Quinn laughs and shakes her head, "Sorry babe, tis what it is!"

Rachel cocks her head to the side and considers it, "Mmm babe. That's different."

Quinn stammers, "Wh…well. Hey! I call you babe all the time."

Rachel smirks, "Not really no."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You're changing the subject."

The brunette giggles upon being found out, "It still amazes me that you can spot my subject changing skills so fast."

Quinn smiles, "I do try."

Rachel smiles and doesn't say anything to address the fact that she has successfully changed the subject, even after being found out.

"So, can we please sleep now?"

The blonde grins, "Sure…Gosh I'm so glad it's almost the weekend." As she walks over to the light switch, bathing the room in darkness, save for the bedside lamp.

Rachel hums in agreement as she slips in underneath the covers, "Yeah." She's beyond exhausted and her eyes are already closing, her body and mind already halfway to sleepy-time land.

Quinn chuckles, "Did Rachel Berry just give me a one worded half-assed reply?"

The diva just snuggles in deeper into the pillow and mumbles "Stop being a smart ass and get your ass here. Naow."

Quinn slips into the bed and sighs contentedly, letting out a low, "Oh my God."

Rachel hums, unconsciously scooting closer to the blonde, "I know."

The blonde closes her eyes and blindly reaches out a hand to turn off the bedside lamp, unable to do the chore of even opening her eyes again to be able to see what she was doing.

Finally turning off the lamp she suddenly feels an arm wrap around her waist.

"Rach?" She whispers.

She glances over her shoulder and the diva was sound asleep. Quinn smiles slightly and snuggles herself into Rachel's body, effectively becoming the smaller spoon.

"Goodnight Rach." She whispers even though she's sure the brunette cant hear her since she's asleep.

However she'd swear up and down Broadway that she heard the brunette whisper a quiet, "Goodnight babe."

* * *

**_A/N; So omg who doesn't loves the Faberry duet? Gosh I've been dying for them to finally sing something together. Their voices! x Anyway I'm going off topic here haha Please review? Thank you! :D xx_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**bathtoeb; Oh believe me, I felt as if I was in a coma, that duet literally has been on repeat, I'm surprised I was able to function and that I uploaded it correctly. This chapter has Puck's reaction (:**_

_**nightcuddler; omg I *know*! Their voices gahh haha x You ask some pretty good questions there (: And I can say that the answers will be revealed in the chapters to come :D I'm glad you enjoyed that tidbit and that it makes you feel happy (: x**_

_**ths3836; Thank you (: I'm glad you're liking it. Whoever it is, will definitely probably be getting what they deserve, and well Rachel becoming somewhat a badass is a possibility (;**_

_**shaddowsong; Thank you ! Haha aww, I'll try my best to get them longer, even if just a few hundred words longer :p x I really like that you like this story x**_

_**jcnpoet; Hahaha Can I just say that your review made me smile to no end. I like what your mind has made up of the scenes that had occurred, they were quite cute and amusing once you actually see what happened compared to what your mind has made up :P hahah being faberry crazy isn't that bad ;) But I see your movement for more faberry loving and I'm going to say, I hope this chapter will help keep your sanity (: LOL thanks…flattery will get you nowhere :P (lies. Flattery gets you everywhere I tell ya! Lol) x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; :D I'm glad it's got you hyped x OMG I *KNOW*! Gahh chemistry personality wise (check), chemistry body language wise (check), chemistry chemistry wise (check), chemistry voice wise (DOUBLE FREAKIN CHECK) hahah it's crazy just how much chemistry those two have…but at the same time I'm not all that surprised…they just *work* haha**_

_**Rioshix; Wow, that is unlikely yet…I'm suddenly intrigued haha**_

_**kiarcheo; I'm glad (: And I'm also glad you see it the way I do haha, Rachel needs a reprieve from all that she goes through on the show.**_

_**RoseBelikov'at'; Thanks for the review haha and I promise you'll get to see his reaction (: I'm glad you enjoyed it x**_

_**WaLe; I'm glad you do, I love writing them! :D Word! That's exactly it, eargasmic ! Their voices omg yeah x**_

_**A/N SO okay new chapter, Puck's reaction. We might even find out who the culprit is. *MIGHT*. Haha**_

* * *

'_Puck gt 2 Berry's. Backyard.'_

Noah Puckerman was a lot of things, but a creeper was not one of them.

'**wth San y would I go 2 their backyard when no1's home?'**

He smirks to himself as pulls on a shirt over his head, grabbing his phone when it vibrates seconds later.

'_puckerman I swear I will kil u. stop bein…jst go nd c wat u cn do.'_

"See what I can do?" He raises an eyebrow at the phone and pockets it, before jogging down the stairs grabbing his keys and giving his mom a goodbye kiss on the head.

To say he was confused would be an understatement. He knew Rachel was at Quinn's house, after that crazy almost break-in the other night. He knew she was probably freaked out, but that didn't explain why Santana would be telling him to go check out the backyard of her house and 'see what I can do.'

Upon arriving he cuts his engine and walks to the backyard, determined to figure out what the hell the fiery Latina was on about.

He may have been expecting a lot of things, but he, most definitely, was _not_ expecting what he found.

The sun hadn't set all the way, so there was still quite a bit of light out, and definitely enough for him to make out the words on the side of the house.

The rage that bubbled from deep within him scared him, seeing as he never felt quite this much anger before, directed at someone whose identity is a mystery.

"Fuck."

He stomped over closer to the wall and traced over the words, half believing that they'd disappear, half not even sure he's seeing things correctly.

"What in the hell?" If his eyes could shoot lasers, he's pretty sure the house would be up in smoke right now.

He growls out, "No one messes with my fellow hot Jew." And he turns back to go to his truck, taking out his phone on the way.

"Mike? I need your help. Grab a can of plaster and or spackle and a paint brush. Don't ask questions just do it! I'll come pick you up."

He shoves his phone into his pocket and guns the motor before quickly making his way to the nearest DIY store to grab some more supplies.

'That son of a bitch…Fuck no. His mom's pretty cool. That asshole, better not be the one behind this. No one messes with my hot little Jew Berry.'

He bangs his hands on the steering wheel and glares at the red light, willing it to change. Had he not made that stupid promise to Rachel about not breaking any more rules or that stupid promise about trying not to break the terms of his parole, he'd have already been at the store, and way past this stupid light.

At the thought the light changed to green and he smirks at it as he drives past it.

While he was quickly going up and down the aisles (why ask the store for help when no one looked like they knew what he may need) his phone rang. He paused for a second to answer his phone, quickly resuming his search.

"Hello."

"Why did Mike call me asking to borrow a paint brush?"

He stopped in his tracks, "Kurt?"

He heard the sigh through the phone, "Amazing perception skills there Puck. Yes, it's Kurt."

Puck furrowed his brow before finally letting out a somewhat strangled sigh, before making a split second decision.

"I. Need your help."

Kurt literally pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it making sure it displayed the name 'Puck', before bring it back up, "Did I hear correctly? Did you just."

Puck cut him off, "Look, I'm not going to say it again okay? So unless you'd rather sit there and talk and try and 'discern' for yourself what's going on, I suggest you get yourself ready for a long night."

Puck smirked to himself. Rachel's love for big words wasn't so bad, and he was doing incredibly well in his English class because of her.

His smile dropped once his mind brought up the image of those words again. "Be ready to go in five minutes."

"Wear something you don't mind getting dirty." He added as an afterthought, hanging up before Kurt was even able to say anything in return. He was still a badass after all…Just a badass with a heart, as Rachel would put it.

Xoxo

Mike got in the car without much to say really, he didn't ask questions, even though Puck was certain he was dying to know what they'd be up to.

He was glad Mike trusted him to know he wouldn't do anything to get him into trouble.

They made their way to Kurt's and as soon as Puck pulled his truck up, Kurt came bursting out the door, carrying three rollers and two paint brushes, wearing a cotton painters cap.

Puck face-palmed while Mike ran out the car to help carry some of the stuff Kurt was carrying.

Upon entering the truck, Kurt finally spoke, with an air of confidence and poise, "I don't appreciate the way you hung up the phone without giving me sufficient information. However!" He raises a hand to stop Puck from speaking, "I'm not faulting you. I called Matt as well, although thinking about it I think you should tell him where we're going seeing as I myself don't really know so I couldn't tell him."

Puck gave him his best 'shut the eff up' look and pulled out his phone, "Matt. Berry's. See you there."

He peeled out of the driveway and made his way to Rachel's.

Kurt could honestly say that he was surprised, however upon receiving that look from Puck he was determined to never be on the receiving end of that, ever again.

He kept quiet.

Xoxo

Matt wasn't one of many words. However the moment they stepped into the backyard and he took sight of the wall he sure as hell made up for it.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Puck tell me you know it's Finn. Tell me so I know I'm kicking the right dude's ass!"

Matt was furious. He wasn't much of a leading man kind of performer, and he did usually just keep his mouth shut, but he learned a lot by doing so. And regardless of what anyone said about Rachel before, she wasn't as selfish as even she believed herself to be sometimes.

She'd helped him numerous times, with a large number of things on several occasions. He wasn't about to let this low life coward, get away with this. If it is Finn, and he was pretty certain it was, Matt wasn't going to rest until he gets what's coming to him.

Puck definitely understood where he was coming from, but he shook his head no, "I don't know it's him. But I do know that I'm going to be here all night making sure I fix this so Rachel doesn't have to come back home to it."

Mike nodded his head, Kurt however stepped forward, "Do you think it wise? I mean aren't the cops like going to need it as evidence if the Berry's decide to press charges?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders, "Look if they needed it as evidence or whatever, they'd have taken a million pictures already. Besides, I don't think she deserves to come back home to this." He says pointing at the wall behind him.

"Plus, like, there's no cop tape around the place or whatever."

Kurt nods, "I'm not saying she deserves it. All I'm saying is, if the cops need it, and if it could help catch whoever did this then I think we should just leave it be."

A shrill ringing broke through the air and Puck glances at the screen before answering, "Do you have any clue, who the fuck is behind this?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "You don't think I'd have been after their ass already if I did?"

Puck shrugs, "Do the cops have any like leads or something?"

"No. They couldn't find nada. Which is insane cuz they said whoever was behind this was a clueless bastard."

If they weren't in this serious situation, he's sure he'd have laughed; instead he smirked, and said "They actually said that?"

Santana smirked, "Not in so many words. Look, can you do something about it or not? Her dads come home tomorrow night and not trying to hide anything from them but I mean, I'd rather not have the hobbit see those things again."

Puck looks over at the three other guys, and then back at the wall, "I think I can manage. I've got backup."

Santana smiles but straightens her face before saying, "Right, well. Let me know if there's room for more back up."

He smiles but she hangs up before either of them can say anything else.

He turns back to face them, "Alright, so let's get to it ya?"

Kurt grabs a spackle knife and makes his way closer to the wall, "So what does this spatula looking like thing do?"

Puck turns around and almost barks out a laugh, he quickly turns it into a cough, "That's for the spackle…The white plastery stuff?"

Upon Kurt's raised eyebrow, Puck sighs, 'This is going to be a long night.'

Xoxo

"_You think this is hard? Try being water boarded, that's hard! That's sloppy! You're sloppy babies! It's just disgraceful! And I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh uh don't you start crying. You are the weak link here pal. How's it feel to be the weak link huh? That can't feel very good!"_

"Oh my God, no! _No_, please turn it off!"

Hazel eyes shoot open as she jumps out of bed, falling in a mass heap on the floor, clutching her phone with every ounce of energy she has, trying to look as dignified as she can while being on the floor.

She immediately turns off the alarm and stays ducked under the covers that she had inadvertently pulled with her on her journey to the floor.

"Quinn?"

The blonde simply mumbles, causing the brunette to peak over the edge of the bed and giggle, "Can you please get out from under the covers?"

Quinn peaks her head out, but only so that her eyes can be seen, and Rachel thinks that's got to be the most adorable thing she's ever been granted the opportunity to witness, "Hey there."

Quinn mumbles, "Hey."

Rachel leans up on her elbows, "Wanna tell me why the voice of one Sue Sylvester is your alarm clock?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs, "Santana likes to mess with me every now and then. I'd bet anything that she's behind this."

Rachel chuckles and buries her head into the mattress, "Well that's certainly one way to make sure you wake up on time I suppose."

Quinn laughs lightly, "Yeah I suppose."

After a beat she slightly unfolds herself out of the cocoon, "Did you sleep okay?"

Rachel smiles into the mattress, and nods her head, "Yes, I did. Splendidly actually. How'd you sleep?"

Quinn grins up at her, finally completely removing the cocoon, and folds her legs Indian style over it, "I'm glad. I slept really great too. It's not every night I get to be the little spoon."

Rachel leans up on her elbows, looking down at Quinn from her place on the bed, "I'm not being too clingy am I? If you weren't comfortable with it you should've woken me and or removed my arms,"

Quinn interrupts by sitting up on her knees and running her hands through the brown hair that's slightly obstructing her view of Rachel's face, "I said that I slept really great. Why would that make you think I was uncomfortable or that you're being clingy?"

Rachel lowers her eyes, but with Quinn pushing her hair away and tucking it behind her ears and everything, it was difficult _not_ to keep eye contact, "It's just…I mean to say. Usually it's the other way around. And," She pauses and notices the hazel eyes looking at her in amusement, she smiles at her slightly, "I'm glad you slept well."

Quinn's smile widens and she tilts her head to the side slightly, "There, was that so hard?"

Rachel shakes her head no and that's when Quinn finally realizes she's been holding her face the entire time, she sheepishly lets go and grins, "So, I'm going to go get ready, in, over there, and I'm uh going to see you downstairs, over in the kitchen and yeah."

Rachel watches her get up quickly and scurry around grabbing her clothes. To say that the brunette was amused would be an understatement.

To top it all off, Quinn almost ran into the wall on her way out, while throwing a 'see ya' over her shoulder, which caused her face to go as red as Rudolph's nose, and her to quickly duck out of the room.

Rachel didn't think it was possible for anyone to be cuter.

Xoxo

"Morning darling. You're up early."

Rachel smiles and offers her own, "Good morning. Yes, we seem to be victim to one of Santana's pranks."

Judy laughs and envelopes her in a hug, and kisses the top of her head, "Oh the veiled fairy has struck again huh? Breakfast?"

Rachel smiles and nods and as she gets released from the hug she says, "Sure, I'll make some for Quinn too."

Judy laughs, "No, honey, I meant I'll be making breakfast, what do you want to eat?"

Rachel blushes and, "Oh. Uhm fruit is good Mrs. Fabray, I don't want to be any trouble."

Judy stops moving and faces her with a raised eyebrow, "Trouble?"

Rachel scurries into a seat and smartly keeps her mouth shut and shakes her head.

Judy smiles at her, taking a seat next to her, "Sweetheart, you aren't any trouble at all." Noticing her blonde daughter walking toward the door, she raises her voice slightly, "Quinn however, now she's trouble."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, smirks and gives her an 'Oh really?' look, while Rachel sits up and looks unbelievably taken aback by that, having not seen Quinn make her way towards them or the fact that Judy was smiling widely, "Oh no Mrs. Fabray, Quinn isn't trouble at all!"

Rachel's head snaps towards the doorway when she hears laughter and she sees Quinn laughing, and her face immediately reddens, she looks back towards Judy and grins sheepishly, "You said that on purpose and I just failed."

Quinn catches her breath as she makes her way to a stool, "Oh my God Rach, babe that was…Yeah mornings should always start like this."

Judy looks from Quinn to Rachel then back again, smiling at their interactions.

Rachel rolling her eyes, the blush not leaving her face, leans forward and stage whispers, "You mean stumbling out of bed, getting caught up in the covers, and running into the wall on your way out the room?"

Quinn's eyes widen comically and she keeps them that way for a second and then she grins and nods leaning forward over the table top slightly, "All of it. It made you smile, and it got the blood pumping."

Rachel shakes her head smiling, "You're incorrigible."

Quinn grins even wider, "Proudly so." Turning to her mom she's surprised slightly to find that she's smiling at the both of them with a look that says she knows something.

She clears her throat sitting back straight in her seat, "Mom? How's a nice breakfast smoothie sound?"

Judy nods, "I think it sounds good." She remains seated, leafing through the newspaper.

Quinn rolls her eyes at her mother's antics but she humors her, "Mom? Can you please make us breakfast smoothies?"

Judy smiles and goes to the fridge and grabs two bottles, "I made them already and had them cooling in the fridge."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "What if I didn't say I was in the mood for a smoothie? And what if Rachel was in the mood for something else?"

Judy smirks, raising her own eyebrow, "I'd have said tough to you. And I'd have made Rachel something if she wanted it."

Rachel looks from one Fabray to the other, the similarities uncanny. She rubs her eyes and lets out a chuckle and an unbelieving "Whoa."

They both turn to face her, both pairs of hazel eyes amused and laced with concern. Quinn speaks first, "What?"

Rachel shakes her head, "It's nothing. Just that…well the two of you are so similar it's like looking at the past and present…or present and future. Or however you want to look at it."

Quinn and Judy turn to look from Rachel to each other, both still raising their eyebrows and looking into each other's face.

Quinn cracks a grin, "If I get to look half as good as my mom, I'll know I did good."

Judy blushes and pulls her daughter in for a quick hug, "Oh honey. I wasn't nearly in the shape you're in now. You'll look even better."

Quinn laughs and kisses her mother's cheek, "Flattery will get you everywhere mom."

Judy smiles and kisses Rachel on the forehead, "Okay girlies, I have to go to work. I'll be back later on tonight. And I'll make some dinner and that way your dads' can have something to eat when they get home."

She says the last bit towards Rachel.

The brunette smiles, "They wont be home until late though."

Judy smiles, "More time to spend with you. Quinnie and I will take you home tonight and we'll stay there until your dads' arrive."

Quinn nods, liking this plan very much, "And we wont stay for late dinner either cuz I'm sure they'll be super tired and want to just relax and have dinner and go to bed."

Rachel shakes her head, "They'll want you there. They're relaxed with you. Family and all that jazz."

Quinn's smile grows bigger, "We're getting ahead of ourselves Rach. Mom you need to get to work before you get into trouble for being late. Love you!"

Judy shakes herself and seems to find herself, "Oh that's right! Love you two too darlings."

She runs out the kitchen only to come back to grab her briefcase. "Bye."

Quinn shakes her head amusedly, sitting back down on the stool, across from Rachel.

"She's something el" Her question dies in her throat when she looks up and finds that the morning light is filtering in through the windows just right, causing a band of light to fall across Rachel's eyes, making them reveal their hidden golden specks and making the brown seem almost velvety chocolate.

Rachel's eyes flick up towards Quinn's and the blonde's breath hitches, if she was rendered speechless just by seeing her eyes looking somewhere else, she was rendered breathless when those eyes actually looked at her, they appeared to look right _into_ her.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asks in concern, seeing the blonde not only stop talking, but also completely stop moving.

Had Rachel's eyes not been as expressive as they were, Quinn wouldn't have been able to tell that she had asked anything or said anything at all even. As it were the beautiful brown eyes in front of her were slightly furrowed and the gold specks have disappeared, replaced with somewhat darker brown.

Quinn clears her throat, "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out. I'm so sorry. You were saying?"

Rachel's lips quirk in a small lopsided smile, "No, _you_ were saying. You stopped saying, so I asked if you were okay."

The blonde chuckles at herself, and runs a hand over the back of her neck, "Sorry Rach."

Rachel shakes her head, "It's okay, what had you so entranced though?"

Quinn choked on her drink slightly, not quiet knowing why she was so entranced to begin with, and how the hell was she going to tell Rachel that it was her eyes that had her so?

She smiles slightly, "It's okay never mind."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and nods once, "Okay. If you say so."

"I do, I do say so."

Rachel giggles, "Great. Are we ready to go?"

Quinn smiles and as she puts their now empty bottles in the dishwasher she grabs their bags and makes her way out the door, "Yeah, come on Princess."

Rachel follows quickly and as she approaches the car and sees Quinn holding open her door for her she giggles and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you kind knight."

Quinn blushes, but grins none the less, "Don't mention it."

And then as if her body got taken over by some invisible force, she winks at the brunette, before shutting the door.

'What in the hell was that?'

Giving herself a mental shake she quickly moves to the driver's side of the car and gets in.

She glances Rachel's way and as soon as she sees her smiling, the blonde relaxes into her seat and smiles as well.

Xoxo

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Stepping out of Quinn's car, the duo makes their way closer to the source of the shouting.

Puck and Santana have Finn pinned to the side of Puck's truck. Brittany is sitting a way away, most likely because Santana told her to stay away.

Quinn immediately grabs Rachel's hand to stop her from going up to the giant.

"It's a free country Puck!" Finn spits out.

Santana looks bored, her eyes fiery though, "Look here Finny. You're suspended. Which means off school property gots it? What made you think you could come here anyways?"

Finn struggles against Puck's hold, "I don't have to answer to you Lopez."

Santana smirks, "That's fine too. I don't want to listen to you anyways."

She turns and notices Quinn and Rachel and her face softens, "Look, we've got company." Brittany makes her way over and wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulder, effectively sandwiching her between the two cheerios.

Finn looks over and his face hardens, "Fuckin sl,"

"I sure hope you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say there Finny." Puck pinned his arm across Finn's throat, making him splutter.

"I didn't think so. I suggest you get your ass out of here now." With that Puck eases off of him only to shove him off his truck and in the direction of his house.

Finn brushes his clothes off and shoots a glare at all of them over his shoulder while he made his way home.

Quinn doesn't trust herself to let go of Rachel's hand, because she knows she'd be after his ass in a heartbeat.

"What was that?" She asks instead, looking at both the Latina and Puck.

Santana shrugs, "We got here and Puck was just getting out of his truck too, and then outta nowhere we see that piece of shit walkin 'tween cars and shit."

Brittany nods, "It's true. He looked kind of lost, but like also looking for something."

Puck slams his trucks door shut and shrugs, "Dude the douchebag was lookin for trouble, simple as that. He didn't think he'd run into the Puckasaurus this early in the morning though."

Rachel who'd been oddly quiet the whole time finally speaks up, squeezing Quinn's hand while she did so, "I don't understand why he's so angry though. It's not like either of us were leading him on. On the contrary he was cheating on you. Not to bring up harsh realities." She adds looking up at Quinn.

Quinn grins at her last statement and shakes her head, "No it's okay. And I honestly don't know. But did anyone else get the vibe that something's up with him? Did anyone else get the idea that he's the one behind the flop of an attempt at B&E?"

A quick glance around shows that Santana finally is leaning towards her hypothesis, finally joining Puck and Brittany who have already made it clear that they share Quinn's view on the subject.

Rachel shrugs slightly, "I don't know."

Quinn smiles and pulls her into her side more, "You just don't want to believe that someone we once considered a friend would do something like that. You want to see the good in everyone."

Rachel smiles lightly up at her, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No, not at all. When they deserve it."

Rachel nods slightly and sighs, "I'm not going to say I believe it's him 100%, but I do get the feeling that he may know something about it."

Puck smirks, "Well I'll just have to drop by and visit sometime after school to uh investigate."

"Noah Puckerman you better not get into any trouble."

The cheerios snicker as they visibly see Puck shrink and grin, "Easy there Jew Berry, I wasn't gonna get in trouble, promise!"

* * *

**_A/N; Alright so, I didn't exactly reveal the identity or anything, but I mean I do seem to be pushing someone huh? haha Anyway I was feeling generous and it just so happened that I finished this chapter and I couldn't wait to upload it since all ya'll are pretty awesome._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**WaLe; I kinda dig the way you think haha But my lips are sealed :P Thanks for the review haha x**_

_**Rioshix; Haha I hadn't realized, I just try and upload as soon as I have it finished…I cant stand having a chapter just sit there when I know it's done lol omg I swear you made me smile so wide I was afraid I'd split my face haha Thank you *so* much :D x**_

_**RoseBelikov'at'; Hahaha aww yeah the imagery of Kurt though is something huh? :P hehe aww I can say cute :$ I'm glad you enjoyed that scene :D Thank you so much for such an awesome review :D x**_

_**kiarcheo; Hahaha I'm glad you liked that line :P Thanks for the review! (: x**_

_**shaddowsong; Thank *you* for your review haha x**_

_**jcnrpoet; "if I wag my tail and give you my paw can we get another chapter soon" AWW hahaha I can honestly say that yess, but you don't have to go to nearly that much trouble…just review :P I'm glad you enjoyed the faberry interactions. I'll tell you what…your assumption of her intuition is indeed correct (; Aww I'm sure you are way cooler :D 's dads should be returning this chapter, if I don't push it to the next. 2. The identity will soon be revealed. Faberry loving is always happenin aaand 4. I don't know if I can bring myself to write anything other than fluffiness at this point xD haha x**_

_**agarza1538; *makes a note* beaten like a piñata ;) Thank you, I'm glad you're loving it :D Thank *you* x**_

_**Vel Angelus Vox; Thank you! X**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; *heart* how can you not just kinda wanna hug them right? Haha Thank you! X**_

_**A/N Reviews are ace ;) Also I know I'm sort of taking my time with this…neither of them are jumping into anything and all of a sudden confessing and stuff and honestly this story just kinda took on a whole mind of it's own. Originally I was only going to have 5 chapters at most…so imagine how fast forwarded everything would have been XD I'm glad I've decided to take my time with it though…Really helps to savor the whole experience :D Thank you again everyone for taking the time to read and review, and favoriting and omg the number of alerts *hearts* thank you! Xx**_

* * *

"Noah? Why prey tell is there paint specks on your arms?"

Puck quickly looks down at both his arms, "What? Where?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow and points, "Here, here and here…and here."

Quinn raises her own eyebrow while Santana face palms behind Rachel's line of sight.

He shakes his head, "Uhm you know whitewashing some fences and shit."

"Whitewashing." Rachel says, sounding less like a question.

Puck nods vigorously, "Yeah. Along with my pool cleaning shindig I whitewash stuff."

Quinn jumps in before Puck digs himself a deeper hole, and loops her arm through Rachel's, "Fascinating. Rach, come on let's get you to the choir room. We're parked in the lot closest today, go figure."

Rachel smiles up at her, "You don't have to walk me to the choir room. I can manage."

Santana pokes the tiny brunette in the side and rolls her eyes while Brittany says, "I love it when San walks me. People think I'd get lost without her but that isn't true. I just really like when she wants to do something for me just because she wants to."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly as she comprehends what's being said.

Quinn for the most part didn't notice the hidden conversation going on within the conversation.

"Exactly. Plus it isn't like I'm shepherding you to class. I just want to walk with you."

Quinn smiles and squeezes her elbow in slightly, effectively squeezing Rachel's.

The brunette smiles up at her, "You're so chivalrous."

A mischievous twinkle appears in hazel eyes, "That's a good thing, right?"

The other two cheerios flanking them giggle as Rachel flat out laughs. She leans her head against the blonde's arm, "Yes Lady Q, that's a very good thing."

"Oh. Right okay, yeah I totally knew that." The teasing grin and playful glint still in her eyes.

Rachel laughs as they make it to the entrance of the choir room, "If I didn't actually see you in the AP classes, I'd believe you were actually sharing Finn's 2 IQ points between the both of you."

Santana bursts out laughing as Quinn's jaw drops, "I can't believe you just said that."

Rachel's eyes are twinkling playfully, "It was the only way I could think of to get you to stop channeling that ignoramus."

Brittany had to actually hold Santana up since she was laughing so hard.

"Well it worked." Quinn says shaking her head slightly with a grin adorning her face.

"I'll see you later?" Rachel didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but it did.

Quinn smiles down at her and she takes one of her hands in both of hers and brings them up to her mouth. She brushes her lips against the back of the brunette's hand, keeping in character, "Of course Princess." The blonde even goes so far as to bow slightly at the waist, bending over her hand and looking up at Rachel through her eyelashes.

Rachel's face is inflamed with a ferocious blush, she just barely manages to whisper out, "Cool."

Quinn stands up straight (no pun intended) smirking at her effect on the brunette and for the second time that day she gives the diva a wink, before turning away from her and walking on in the direction of the gym.

'Why am I proud of myself for making Rach forget how to use words? And what the hell Fabray? Winking?'

Santana's jaw is on the floor as she points at Quinn's retreating figure as if to say, 'Did you see that?'

Brittany quickly bounds over to Rachel's still motionless figure, and wraps her arms around her neck, "Aww you lobsters are playing Sir Bowen and Kara."

Rachel looks up with wide eyes, "Brit. Brit, she's flirting with me."

Santana laughs as she walks over; wrapping an arm around Brittany once she finally steps away from Rachel, "Oh so you're finally on the same page as us now? And FYI that was her knight character. She doesn't even totally realize that she's doing it. Oh man, this is some sweet."

The rest of her sentence dies in her throat when a loud and authoritative, "Lopez!" rings through the empty hall.

Rachel giggles as she sees the Latina bolt into attention and scowl slightly when she realizes that it's Quinn not Coach Sylvester calling.

Rolling her eyes she semi glares at the diva, "Enjoyed that huh?"

Rachel really does try to stop her smile but there isn't any use seeing as the Latina is now fighting a grin as well, "Better get going before her knight-ship gets her chainmail in a twist."

She pulls Brittany along with her, the blonde calling out over her shoulder, "See you Ray-Ray!"

Santana whispers in Brittany's ear, "For such a smart chica she sure is pretty thick when it comes to Q."

Brittany playful swats her arm and whispers back, "You were pretty bad to start with S."

Santana remains silent after that, choosing not to say anything that may incriminate her.

_**(A/N Bonus points for those who know who I meant by Sir Bowen and Kara.)**_

Xoxo

Halfway through the day and Rachel was surprised to see how tired all of the glee boys looked.

"I mean I can probably understand Noah. And even maybe Mike. But you Kurt? Staying up late isn't exactly something you do."

Kurt rolls his eyes and pushes the frame of his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, "Rachel, I suggest you stop trying to dig deeper into this. It's simply a coincidence that I had a terrible night's sleep due to this stray mewling cat, on the same night that the rest of the boys apparently stayed up as well."

Rachel huffs and mumbles, "Well I don't buy it." She turns to Matt who caught up with them, "And I suppose you're going to say that you were studying?"

Matt grins at her sheepishly, "Actually no. I wasn't going to say anything."

Rachel lets out a puff of air, laughing as she does, "Your humor isn't helping the situation."

Kurt rolls his eyes as Matt furrows his brow asking her with his actions 'what situation?'

She continues sending a tiny glare Kurt's way, having seen him rolling his eyes, "All the boys will be slacking off during Glee today. There will be a decidedly slow pace and absolutely no energy from any of you, and Mr. Schue will be forced to, once again, postpone any serious work on getting us to Nationals until a later time, at which point I can only hope that you boys get your sleeping patterns fixed."

Matt, she thinks, at least has the decency to look somewhat apologetic for that.

He drops his head to look to the floor before looking her in the eyes with a small smile, "I'm sorry, but I just hope you don't stay mad."

Rachel shakes her head, "You're sweet. But if you think that that's going to be cause enough for me to not execute a perfectly appropriate speech and presentation about the absolute necessity of good sleeping habits, then you are sadly mistaken. I'll see you two in Glee."

With that she walks off at a brisk pace, leaving behind in her wake a very silent Matt and Kurt who simply left his eyebrow lifted. Turning to Matt he smirks, "Oh come on Matt, she hasn't the time to come up with the 5 star quality presentation. She's a perfectionist, she wont settle for less than the best. And by the time she sees what we've been awake doing, I really don't think she's going to even think about presenting us with the pros about 'good sleeping habits'."

Xoxo

"And furthermore! Did you know that if you don't get the right amount of sleep, your body will end up closing in on itself? Yes. Lack of sleep ends up making your vocal cords swell and makes your voice 'heavy'. Let me sum it up so that all of you can get it…Sleep Deprivation equals bad singing."

Matt gives Kurt a look for the umpteenth time. Kurt shrugs and mouths, 'who knew?'

Rachel had spent the better part of her free period in the school library preparing her PowerPoint presentation and facts just so that she could have everything ready for Glee.

Mr. Schue gets up once he sees Rachel taking a breath, looking as though she was going to jump right back in, "Uh Rachel? I think everyone gets the picture. Bad sleeping habits means bad singing. You can take a seat now; rest your voice a little."

Rachel gives him a look suggesting she's only slightly amused that he'd suggest that she needed to rest her voice; however she doesn't say anything in return, choosing instead to simply sit back down.

Santana sends Quinn a quick text, '_so hw is ths gon go down? Drop by the house aftr cheerios?'_

The blonde jumps slightly as she feels the phone vibrate in her pocket. She rolls her eyes and types _'I guess. i don't know really. What do u think?'_

The Latina quickly types back, ignoring the curious glance that she receives from Rachel, '_I thnk R's got u wrapd round her finger. Ur txt speak hs changd 'dramatically' ;p I thnk it's a gd time 2 do it. better thn when the 'rents come home.'_

Quinn grins and nods subtly and pockets her phone for good for the rest of the time.

Santana catches Puck's eye and nods and mouths 'after cheerios', he grins and goes back to "paying attention" to Mr. Schue.

Xoxo

"I don't see why we're going back to my house. I already have clothes at Quinn's and, I'm going to be back here later on tonight anyways. I'm really not particularly in the mood to be reminded of the vandalism again right now."

"Oh for the love of, Berry please! Just stop talking aiight?"

Quinn glares at Latina in the front, Brittany turns around facing them, "S just had a really bad time at practice today Ray-Ray. She doesn't mean to be all hard."

Brittany sends Santana a glare however as she turns back around to facing forward, though it isn't as effective seeing as she isn't quite capable of pulling off a mean look.

Rachel keeps quiet and as she's about to apologize Santana beats her to it, "Sorry short-stack. I didn't mean to snap. Ya just a lot to take sometimes, 'specially after the devil incarnate decides to almost kill me today."

The diva shakes her head slightly, "No it's okay. Is she still mad?"

Santana briefly catches her eyes in the rearview mirror, the tiredness showing slightly, "She isn't one to just let something die." She chuckles sardonically, "She still rides Q for suggesting we be allowed to wear 'civilian garb' on days we don't have games."

Rachel looks over to her right and Quinn grimaces as she nods, "I curse the day I even thought to open my mouth about it."

The tiny brunette reaches a hand out and squeezes, Quinn gives her a smile and squeezes back. Rachel then says, "Not going to start rambling or anything, and I am quite sorry for this Santana, but why _are_ we going back to my house?"

Quinn smirks knowing Rachel wouldn't just come quietly. Santana grips the steering wheel tighter, rolling her eyes; Brittany puts a calming hand on her thigh, "Because I said we're making a little detour there."

Rachel nods and remains quiet the rest of the way. Until of course she notices the cars in the driveway. She does a double take, before looking to Quinn for an explanation. The blonde simply feigns innocence.

"What's this?" Rachel turns around and faces the front and asks Santana.

The Latina smirks and turns off the ignition and steps out of the car, without saying a thing to the brunette. Brittany turns to her with a big smile on her face, "Come on, the only way to find out what's going on, is to see for yourself."

Brittany quickly unbuckles herself and makes her way to Santana's side in front of the car, both of them now waiting for the two in the car.

Quinn gently tugs on Rachel's hand, "Rach?"

The brunette furrows her brow slightly and nods, unbuckling herself and jumping out of the car with renewed vigor.

"There's the Berry we know." Santana states once she sees Rachel take off towards the front door only to stop once she hears noise coming from the backyard.

Rachel glances at the three cheerios before raising an eyebrow and speed walking around the side of the house.

She stops dead in her tracks.

"Hey Jew Berry." Puck grins at her stepping away from the wall and ultimately Kurt.

"Noah…" She looks from him to Kurt who smirks, pushing up his sunglasses to rest on his head, to Mike who smiles at her genuinely to finally Matt who was sitting cross-legged on the grass, with all the paint supplies strewn next to him.

Quinn steps up beside her and wraps an arm around her waist, "They thought it'd be a good idea to do something for their Captain. Seeing as we don't condone lying and that was pretty much a great big lie."

She pauses for a second before continuing, "They wanted to show you they've got your back."

Rachel looks up at Quinn then back at the wall that was now as good as new, if not even better, before jumping into Puck's arms, giving him a massive hug.

"Whoa hey Rachel." He wraps his arms around her, even though he was trying to keep up his badass image in front of the guys. But it seems fruitless since, if Rachel wraps her arms around you for a hug, you cant do anything but return it. He smiles down at her as she whispers a somewhat teary, "Thank you."

She kisses his cheek and then turns and quickly wraps Kurt up in a hug. She makes her way to Mike then to Matt finally, "I'm sorry for the crazy presentation about sleep dep."

He cuts her off laughing, "It's cool Rachel. I never knew all of that stuff about sleeping and stuff; I actually learned something pretty cool today."

Rachel laughs and Quinn smiles at the sight, though she couldn't help the sudden feeling of jealousy when she saw Rachel giving Puck a kiss or now when she sees her so carefree with the guys, who all now have decided to take a seat in the grass, facing the house, admiring their handiwork.

"She looks happy."

Quinn nods her head, not taking her eyes off of her, or removing the smile from her face (not that she'd have been able to) "This really was a good idea."

Santana nods, "No shit. And fuck my life she better realize how fuckin hard it was to get those Azaleas in, in the dead of the night."

Quinn smiles bigger finally tearing her gaze away from Rachel to look at Santana, "You really are a sweetheart San, regardless of how badass you are, you're such a totally softy on the inside it's crazy."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Shut up bitch. I'm not…" Her words get cut off when Rachel throws her arms around her middle and buries her head in her neck.

"The Azaleas are lovely San. I'm sure it was terribly difficult putting them down in the dark. They're gorgeous. Thank you so much."

Santana's face would have been as red as a ruby had she been of paler complexion. Ethnic people don't really blush…But she sure was blushing right now, enough for it to be apparent to both Quinn and Brittany that she was blushing.

The Latina clears her throat slightly before opening her mouth, "Don't mention it hobbit."

Rachel moves away slightly, grinning up at Santana, "That was incredibly sweet of you Santana 'Badass' Lopez."

Santana rolls her eyes causing Rachel to giggle and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Quinn narrows her eyes at that, then catching herself doing that she shakes herself slightly, surprised at the sudden scowl that had appeared on her face. She turns away and finds Brittany turning away to look at her, smiling when their eyes meet, "Penguins and lobsters totally get along awesomely, but they don't go together Q. Don't worry."

Quinn nods once, "Uh, okay B."

Brittany giggles and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "I think Sir Bowen needs to let Kara go enjoy some time with Draco."

Quinn giggles and wraps an arm around Brittany's waist in return as they turn back to face the duo before them, who now moved over to the flowers, Santana totally showing off her flower arranging skills, "I think you're right. I mean I'm pretty sure San wont bite."

Just then Rachel yelps, "You pinched me!"

Quinn and Brittany share a look before giggling, "Those two are so totally like bffs."

Quinn looks over at Brittany curiously, "You think so?" as Rachel chases Santana around the yard with words of encouragement for both of them from the guys.

Brittany tilts her head to the side, contemplating the question before nodding, "Yeah. I mean you and Ray are like totally 'it', but San and Ray totally get along super well even though they try and be all in that river in Egypt."

Quinn laughs, "Denial?"

Brittany nods excitedly, "Exactly! See? It's the same thing with us! We totally rock this whole wolf pack thought reading thing."

* * *

_**A/N Just thought I'd get it out there and say Happy Birthday Ms. Dianna Agron (: ALSO 'Songbird'? Can I just say I've now got that on repeat as well…'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' being the other song that's on repeat now haha Reviews are always epic and greatly appreciated. Thank you! xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Perfect Problem; :D Thank you! And and you totally get bonus points for that x**_

_**jcnrpoet; Aww I'm glad Faberry flirting made you smile (: and haha I kinda think it's really cute how dorky that is (a) I will stand by my thoughts on Santana and Rachel (on the show I mean) I think they'd actually be pretty good friends. LOL I find that if you think that you're super smart for getting what she's talking about, it makes it easier, because let's face it, Brit is totally a genius in her own right (; Bonus points, and and you'll get points cuz of this epically awesome review so yay! Haha yeah I was totally using Naya's quote for that ethnic people don't really blush bit, and aww! I find that my ears are a dead giveaway for me first when I'm super blushing, they go bright red before my cheeks go red haha Thank *you* for reviewing and nothing's up with pretty/unpretty, just that it's on repeat along with 'songbird' now (: xx**_

_**ths3836; Thanks! I think if anything Quinn'll be more than slightly surprised when she realizes that she's been flirting haha. Also that's part of what makes me slightly mad about the show…they don't really always act like much of a club sometimes, this is my way of amending that (: Haha aww! I'm glad and *I* declare you an official fan of penguins and lobsters :D I'll be addressing that soon actually (nice catch btw) x**_

_**truc; Thank you! I'm glad you loved it x**_

_**tonksremus2332; Bonus points! :D x**_

_**wutheringleek; Who doesn't just love a jealous Quinn? (; thank you! X**_

_**RoseBelikov'at'; haha *hearts* I'm glad you do :D Aww! Thank you! Rachel agrees with me that you deserve bonus points for that haha x thank you again (: x**_

_**Rioshix; *nods* Sir Bowen and Kara as in Dragonheart (: Bonus points haha x omg I agree, the 30**__**th**__** of arpil should totally be public holiday indeed. I cant imagine Brit being mean but hahah the examples were a good try (; omg. They killed me with the whole "Lucy" fiasco. What in the actual heck? I mean seriously? Like I mean really? Oh believe me i'm looking into the whole memory erasing thing like from that movie 'paycheck' lol that was just…right out of left field I tell ya haha. I've made up a story in my head for the whole thing…In my mind, it's all a scheme that Quinn came up with to sway votes…a scheme she came up with, with help from Rachel of course ;) Aww that's so sweet of you to say! First order of business would be to fix the whole 'Lucy Quinn Fabray' mess. (I mean…the 'Funk' ep doesn't make much sense now…just sayin lol) then of course brittana and faberry, cuz dude how can anyone go wrong there? (: Thank you again! :D xx**_

_**suspenceme; haha thank youu! Bonus points! :D Aww hang in there! Thank you again! X**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; :D Thank you! Xx**_

_**Bigbeary; Oh wow thank you! :D xx**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*! And I'm totally glad you do haha x**_

_**kiarcheo; awesome reviews are awesome! :D haha Thank you x and haha I'm glad you love jealous!Quinn…seems that I'm kinda loving writing her this way haha x**_

_**ButcWolf; I'm so glad :D Thank you so much! Xx**_

_**thetamarine; Bonus points! Aww yay! It's one of my favorites haha xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Thank you! (: I'm glad x**_

_**shaddowsong; Haha I'm glad it did :D Someday haha x**_

_**baxterbuff; aww new reader yay! :D I'm so glad xx**_

_**A/N; Can I just say there was like a whole lot of bonus points flying all over the place haha yeah Dragonheart, gotta love that movie, one of my favorites (: xx Okay so update! :D Oh and also wow the feedback for the last chapter seriously quite literally blew me away haha Thank you all so very much!**_

* * *

Having been able to catch up to the Latina (after about fifteen minutes of chasing her around the yard, and Santana "tripping" finally allowing Rachel to catch her) they all bid their goodbyes after hanging out for a little while.

The girls all got into Santana's car and she drove them over to the Fabray's.

Rachel was simply animated the entire ride, "And the flowers! Santana I don't know what to say to you, I mean other than I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Quinn is smiling but her heart does a little beat skip for some reason when Rachel starts talking about how 'awesome' the flowers are and how 'grateful' she is. And not in a good way.

Santana grins, "Yeah well it's totes cool. Just don't say nothing bout it. Cuz I have a rep and as much as I like you, or whatever, I'm still a badass to the rest of the school."

Rachel rolls her eyes at this but it doesn't even dampen her mood in the slightest.

"Thanks for the ride San. You aren't coming in?" Quinn asks once they reach the house.

The brunette shakes her head, "Nah, we're having dinner at my house, and mama promised to show Brit how to make her chicken enchiladas since B here practically begs her to make them every time she's over."

Brittany grins and leans forward to look out the driver side window, "She makes them so awesome, I love Santy's mama's cooking."

Rachel smiles and nods, "Your mom sure does have some exceptional cooking skills Santana."

The Latina smirks, "Where do you think I get it from short stack?"

With that she pulls the car out, waving goodbye as they drive away.

Quinn leads the way into the house, unlocking then locking the front door behind them.

Rachel goes straight into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of juice and sets them on the table and grabs her backpack and starts pulling out her homework.

Quinn smiles and strolls over to her seat and places her bag down, "You're not going to wait to start the homework with me?"

Rachel looks up from her notebook and rolls her eyes, grinning, "I always tell you I'll wait so we can work on it together and every day you tell me not to. The one day I decided to forgo the little altercation and you decide that it's a good idea for me to wait?"

Quinn's smile turns into a smirk, "I was just asking a question there. But okay, I'm going to be right back. Don't wait up." She sticks her tongue out on her way up the stairs.

Rachel laughs and calls up after her, "Oh I wont."

Looking back down to her homework she tilts her head to the side rethinking her last line. 'I'd definitely wait up for Quinn…Isn't that what I'm doing now? Waiting up for her to realize or at least notice me?'

She's brought out of her train of thought by the faint sound of Quinn's singing voice carrying through down to her. Making her way apparently from her room to one of the many bathrooms in the house, then it gets decidedly muffled with the closing of the door. Normally she wouldn't have been able to hear the blonde, but what with it being so quiet and Quinn being the only one making noise, she could hear sound. Rachel wasn't quite entirely sure what she was singing, but she was singing and that put a smile on the brunette's face.

Rachel continues on working on her homework losing herself in it, so much so that she doesn't notice the now super freshly cleaned blonde making her way to the other seat at the table.

"Hey."

Rachel jumps up letting out a surprised squeak and dropping her pen in the process, "Quinn! Oh my gosh don't do that!"

Quinn's looking at her with a look of mixed amusement and adoration, "I'm sorry? I didn't mean to frighten you."

Rachel puts a hand to her chest and she shakes her head, "You didn't frighten me, you could never frighten me, but you _did_ surprise me."

Quinn smiles at her warmly, "I'm sorry that I surprised you. It wasn't my intention at all. I just came down and I didn't realize you didn't hear me coming."

Rachel grins sheepishly, "Don't apologize, it's quite alright."

Quinn bends down before Rachel gets a chance to, and picks up the dropped pen, "Here ya go."

"Thank you."

The blonde gives her a blinding smile and sets out to get her work done.

It was an absolutely normal homework session, nothing out of the ordinary and Quinn was glad because she was starting to wonder if their lives would always be drama filled no matter what they were doing. To see that they're able to continue doing their homework, without someone running to them, or rather calling them up, and telling them about something wild that happened, pleased her.

Just as that thought crossed the blonde's mind as she was working on one of her math questions, Rachel's phone pinged.

The blonde mentally slaps herself for not knocking on wood.

She looks up and notices Rachel blushing and shaking her head in her 'I'm amused but I'm not going to admit it to you' kind of way.

Quinn tilts her head when Rachel's eyes meet hers, and Rachel just shrugs, "Santana." She types out a quick reply and puts down her phone.

The blonde rolls her eyes and lets out a not so feminine grunt and she goes back to her math.

'Why cant San just stick to Brittany? Why's she gotta come and be all charming and whatever with Rachel?' She mentally takes a step back, 'What kinda question is that Fabray? Get yourself together. What in actual fuck?' The fact that sometimes her inner voice would channel Santana still throws her sometimes.

Rachel for her part is beyond amused at the reaction she got but decides to not call her out about it. She smiles at Quinn, even though the blonde couldn't see, and also goes back to work.

Two minutes later and surprisingly it's _Quinn's_ phone that signals a new message.

'_Srsly berry! look alls im sayin is, u'v gt the abs 4 it, y nt try out 4 cheerleadin ? u totes gt a bod 4 it 2. Thnk bout it.'_

Right after that however she gets the text that she presumes she was supposed to get, _'Q, me n b rnt gona b able 2 make the whole sleepovr thng this weekend. 'rents r gona b busy so house ours. If its nt ok thn…suck it ;p keep hobbit company tho. We'l go watch a movie Sat.'_

Rachel looks towards her phone, with a slight frown, expecting to have a reply from Santana already, but she doesn't think much of it. However looking up she notices the expression on the blonde's face and she's slightly worried.

"Quinn?"

The blonde's head snaps up to look at Rachel's concerned one, "Hmm?"

Rachel furrows her brow slightly, "Are you okay?"

She nods, "Uh I think uhm Santana accidentally sent uh the text you were supposed to get to me. Uh here." She opens it up and shoves it across the table towards the tiny brunette.

Rachel's eyes widen slightly and she looks back up at Quinn immediately after reading the text.

Quinn clears her throat slightly, "So...I think Santana's right. I mean about you having the 'bod', and wait, she's seen your abs? I mean, and you've got the abs and, _and_ you're in shape, and you could totally be one of our flyers. I mean you could be. If that's something you'd see yourself doing. I mean yeah."

Rachel bursts out laughing, "You cant be serious."

Quinn stops her rambling and raises an eyebrow, "About what part exactly?"

Rachel looks at her incredulously, "All of it!"

Quinn narrows her eyes slightly, "You have an amazing body Rach."

The blush that forms on the brunette's face doesn't go unnoticed, and Quinn thinks it's one of the more adorable looks she's ever seen on the diva.

"Thank you…but that said, I'm not going to try out to be a cheerleader Quinn. That's just not happening."

Quinn tilts her head and before she could even try and filter her thoughts, her mouth opens, "You'd be a hot cheerleader. Those skirts plus your legs…"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, hazel eyes widen and she clamps her mouth shut. The blush that makes its way to her face is fierce and it reaches all the way to her ears.

Rachel wasn't fairing any better, her jaw was on the floor and her brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

However she quickly recovers, "Cheerleading isn't my forte." Her voice is decidedly more high pitched than normal, which is understandable, considering. "I, I mean I've taken dance lessons since well forever, but, _but_ cheering just no, I don't. No."

Quinn uses this time to gather her wits and exhales slowly, however that does nothing for her still burning ears, before putting on a real smile on her face, "I think you'd be a great cheerleader actually Rachel." She pauses and then continues after Rachel locks eyes with her, "But no one said you have to go for it. I was just saying that Santana has a point."

Rachel laughs, it's not forced but it's more of her nervous shy laugh, "Well thank you."

Quinn smiles at how nervous _Rachel_ is, when she's the one making a fool of herself, "No thanks necessary."

Finally getting their acts together and getting back to the task at hand, namely their homework, they're able to be finished with it by the time Mrs. Fabray walks in to the house, and calls out "_Lucy_! I'm _home_!" followed by her giggles.

Quinn visibly rolls her eyes while Rachel giggles, "Mom thinks she's funny. She must've saw something that reminded her of 'I Love Lucy'."

Judy walks into the kitchen and pats Quinn on the head while she places her purse on the counter, giving Rachel a kiss on the head when she moves past her, "I know I'm funny darling. Besides I know you love it when I do that."

Quinn smiles at her mother, not having the heart to remind her that she did in fact used to love it and it killed her that her mother stopped doing it because her father didn't approve of such shenanigans.

Rachel smiles at both blondes before saying, "I think it's quite sweet actually. All you're missing is that conga and you'd be all set."

Quinn raises an eyebrow with a surprised smile on her face as the older blonde laughs, "You watched 'I Love Lucy'?"

Rachel smiles at Quinn, "I do still actually, if I happen to catch a rerun, I'm watching it."

Judy's smile widens, "So does Quinn!"

"Mom!" Quinn lets out in embarrassment.

Judy looks at Quinn like she's grown another head, "It isn't exactly a secret sweetheart seeing as you knew who I was quoting when I came in."

Quinn's ears go red again, "Yeah but she didn't know that I happen to watch the reruns, until you blurted it out just now. If San was here she'd be like 'Q your dork is showing.'"

Judy watches as Rachel gets up and sits next to Quinn, placing a hand in her lap, "But San isn't here, it's just me, and I happen to like your dorky side."

The older blonde notices similar blushes on both girls' cheeks, and similar shy smiles, "Really?"

Rachel nods, "Really, really. Dorky Quinn is pretty cute."

Quinn ducks her head down, trying to hide her blush, a smile threatening to split her face.

Judy grins to herself, both girls apparently forgetting that she's even in the room. 'They're so oblivious. They're so cute! Aww my Quinnie Bear.'

She lets them be as she goes about making dinner.

Xoxo

At some point Judy tells Quinn to go over to the Lopez residence where Mrs. Lopez is apparently waiting for her with stuff.

She grabs her keys and as she's walking back into the kitchen to say that she's on her way out, Rachel smiles, "I'm going to stay here and keep mom company."

Quinn smiles even larger and nods her head, "Totally okay. I'll be back in a bit mom." She says looking over Rachel's shoulder to see her mom with an equally large smile on her face, obviously having heard the exchange.

"Okay Quinnie tell Carmen thank you for me. Drive safe."

Quinn smiles, "Yes mom."

Rachel surprises her by wrapping her arms around her waist giving her a hug, "Really Quinn, drive safe."

The blonde chuckles, "Really Rach, I will. When have I ever not driven safely?"

Rachel shrugs slightly before moving away a little, looking up at Quinn, "Just remember that's all."

Quinn smiles and bends down and quickly gives her cheek a kiss, before gently saying, "I'll be careful."

With that she leaves the kitchen and skips down the front steps of the house to her car. It doesn't go unthought-of that this was the first time Quinn had initiated a kiss. And it especially doesn't escape them that it happened right in front of the older Fabray.

Quinn shakes her head smiling to herself as she pulls out of the driveway. 'She smells awesome too.'

She nearly runs into the mailbox at that thought. She takes a second to shake herself and get her thinking right before continuing on, no more near misses. 'Drive safe Fabray, damnit.'

Xoxox

Judy's smile doesn't leave her face once her daughter leaves, she does however clear her throat slightly, trying to get the attention of the unmoving brunette.

Rachel hasn't moved since Quinn kissed her cheek, and her eyes haven't gotten less wide, and the blush on her face certainly hasn't left.

Judy chuckles lightly before placing a hand on the diva's shoulder, "Rachel?"

That snaps her right into the present, "I'm so sorry." She looks up at the older blonde, smiling sheepishly.

Judy waves it off, "Don't worry about it…So. You and Quinn."

Try as she might, Rachel couldn't find a question there. She clears her throat, "Me and Quinn?"

Judy smiles as she puts the stove on low and sits down at the table, "Don't freak out, or start planning at a thousand miles a second. I'm just more observant these days, and I can't help but observe the both of you together and…Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel's heart is beating so loud that it's almost deafening, "T-talk about?"

Judy places a hand over Rachel's and quietly says, "Sweetheart, breathe."

Rachel takes a breath and tries to relax, "Talk about what exactly Mrs…Judy?"

Judy smiles warmly at her, keeping her hand in Rachel's, "Well, maybe you should correct me if I'm wrong but, I get the strong feeling that you like Quinnie."

Rachel's hand starts to shake slightly, out of fear or nervousness she wouldn't have been able to tell you if you asked, "I…I do like Quinn, she's one of my very best friends."

Judy stands up and sits down beside Rachel, placing their hands in her lap, "I know sweetheart. I meant, I get the feeling that you perhaps you may like her a bit more than just as a best friend."

Rachel's grip on Judy's hand tightens slightly and her lower lip starts to tremble slightly, "I'm so very sorry Mrs. Fabray. I don't mean to, and I haven't told her anything about it. Please don't get mad at her, she hasn't done anything wrong. She's not, I don't believe, I mean…Please, she's been through so much already and I'm sorry for continuing to be around her knowing I have these feelings and if you could possibly find it in your heard to let her be, I promise you she hasn't done anything."

Judy's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head and puts her free hand on her shoulder, "Oh no, no Rachel no, of course I'm not mad! Rachel hey come here."

She pulls the tiny diva into her arms and starts rocking her gently, trying to calm her down, "I told you not to freak out."

Rachel breaths deeply having gotten hold of herself, she whispers, "That was before you told me what you were going to talk to me about."

Judy chuckles, "Sweetheart, I'd never ever get mad at her, or you, for something like this."

Rachel stiffens, and then sits up straight and looks Judy in the eyes, seeming to ask her 'why?' or even 'how?'

Judy smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear lovingly, something her own mother used to do whenever she was upset, something she still does to Quinn, "You parents are wonderful Rachel. And they've educated me, _you've_ educated me. I never was the one with the homophobic views, but I never really understood or really interacted with anyone that was gay until, well, until I started being close to your parents. Since them, well my views and ways of thinking have changed drastically. If I had a problem, don't you think I'd have been less welcoming to you when you started being friends with Quinnie? Knowing that you have gay parents? Or even Santana and Brittany for that matter. Don't you think I'd have forbidden her from being their friend?"

Rachel nods but she then bites her lip and plays with her fingers, "But it's always different when it's your own kid that you have to accept. And! I don't think she even is gay! So this whole thing right now is decidedly silly."

Judy puts her hand in Rachel's, "Sweety you're like one of my girls, so it isnt silly. And how do you know Quinn isnt? Cuz from where I'm standing it looks like she feels the same way."

Rachel shakes her head, "You cant be mad."

Judy furrows her brow, "Rachel what do I have to do or say to make you see that I'm not mad. As in, I'm not mad at all, whether it's you or Quinn or both of you. I will still love you, no matter what."

Rachel's resolve breaks and tears start to slowly run down her face, "I haven't…Not really, told anyone. San and Brit figured it out on their own, and my dads know, but that's because well I talk to them. But even then I didn't actually 'come out', it was just known." She takes a breath and she looks into Judy's welcoming eyes, she whispers, "I'm gay."

Judy smiles at her and Rachel chances a smile in return, but she schools her face and takes a deep breath and continues, "I'm gay and…I…I'm entirely positive that I lo…like your daughter Quinn, more than any friend should like their friend."

Judy reaches to pull Rachel into a hug and says while running a hand up and down her back, "I'm so proud of you Rachiie."

Rachel tightens her grip around the older blonde and she speaks into her chest, "You are?"

Judy smiles and nods, "Very."

Rachel sits back up and wipes the tears from her face, laughing softly at herself, "I must look like a mess."

Judy shakes her head, "You don't honey."

After a little while, during which Judy gets up to check on the dinner, she turns to her left when she sees Rachel come over next to her, "You know, I'm pretty sure, and by pretty sure I mean definitely sure, that Quinn feels the same way about you."

Rachel blushes and ducks her head, "I can only hope. She's straight, and she's just getting out of a relationship."

Judy smiles, "These feelings aren't new though."

Rachel gapes, and Judy laughs at her, "You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that Rachel, and it isnt really lady like either."

She watches as Rachel quickly shuts her mouth, and she continues, "I notice things. I may be an older woman, but I'm certainly not blind. And I certainly know what flirting looks like. And before you say anything about friends flirting harmlessly with each other, yes I concede, but not the same way the two of you seem to go on."

Rachel remains quiet as she takes in everything that Judy's been saying. The older blonde wraps an arm around her shoulder and smiles down at her, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm totally in the Faberry corner."

Rachel laughs, not expecting that from Quinn's mother at all, "Faberry?"

Judy nods vigorously, "Oh yes! I quite like it actually!"

She giggles and then hunches slightly over and beckons Rachel to lean in closer as if to tell her some great secret, "I actually overheard Santana using it." She melts into little giggles again, turning back to dinner.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head slightly. Santana she can believe would come up with that.

'Faberry. It does have a nice ring to it.'

Xoxox

Knocking on the front door, Quinn barely has to wait before it's wretched open, and before she can see who it was that greeted her, she's engulfed in a giant hug, "QUINN!"

She laughs as she wraps her arms around the little boy, "Hey Leo, how're you?"

He grins up at her, showing a gap where his two front teeth used to be, "I'm good! I pulled my other tooth out yesterday! And the tooth fairy," he pauses then begins to whisper, "I know it's really Santy but don't tell her that or else she might not put money under my pillow anymore," he straightens back up and continues in his normal voice, "but so yeah the tooth fairy gave me a dollar!"

Quinn smiles down at the little seven year old and ruffles his hair playfully, "That's awesome Leo!" She leans in and whispers, "You're gonna have to tell me how you figured out it was really Santy putting the money under your pillow one day."

He gives her a big grin and nods, "No problem!"

He then grabs her hand and pulls her into the house, "Mami! Quinn's here!"

She laughs and allows him to further drag her through, what quite literally is, her second home, "Leo I promise she wont get lost."

She looks over her shoulder to see Santana leaning against a wall with a playful smile on her face, amused at her brother's antics. This is at home Santana. A Santana that doesn't have to put up defenses or pretenses or has to act a certain way. Quinn always did love at home Santana best, though she'd never probably tell her that for fear of getting her ass kicked.

"Aw come on Santy! You took Brittany away and told me I could play race cars with her tomorrow! Don't stop me from having fun with Quinn!"

Santana laughs and walks over, ruffling his hair much the same way Quinn did, "L, she's helping mami cook dinner, you do want to eat don't you?"

Leo look pensive for a little while, or as pensive as any seven year old can, and then he nods, "Yes, I do want to eat."

The Latina grins, "Well then, you need to let them cook, Brit cant play and help in the kitchen at the same time."

Leo grins and nods his head, "Okay. I'm gonna go play on the PlayStation…Quinn? If you want you can come to my room, if talking gets boring." He pauses then adds with a grin, "My room's the cool one, cant miss it."

With that he drops Quinn's hand and runs up the stairs as quick as possible.

Santana grins at Quinn and nods her head in the direction of the kitchen, "Come on, you're gonna go wild when you see this."

And sure enough, standing right next to Mrs. Lopez is Brittany, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and everything.

"Hey B! Mama C." Quinn greets and she immediately without even batting an eyelash gives Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek, earning her a big grin from Brittany, and she turns and hugs Mrs. Lopez.

"Mija, it's so good to see you, how long has it been?" Carmen smiles at her lovingly.

Carmen Lopez was quite a looker. She's 5'4", petite, with a rapier wit and killer culinary skills, dazzling brown eyes, and long black hair. Santana definitely got her looks from her mother.

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully, "I was here not even a week ago Mama."

Carmen pretended to try and recall and she shakes her head, "No sorry mija, I think you've forgotten that that's simply too long ago."

The blonde smiles and gives her a second hug, "That's the toll isnt it? Extra hugs?"

The older Latina chuckles, "Si, anyway I'm not entirely ready, give me fifteen minutes and it'll be all set for you to take."

Quinn smiles, "Mom says to thank you."

"You tell your mother to stop thanking me, family doesn't even have to ask, just come over and reclamar!" Mrs. Lopez says turning away after giving Quinn a tiny wink, looking over the pot Brittany was stirring.

"Good job mija, just like that."

Quinn turns away and follows Santana back into the living room. When suddenly she remembers the text and she's beyond consumed with something.

"Lopez. What the hell was that text?"

Thoroughly shocked Santana can do nothing but stares at her from her seat on the couch, "What?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "The text message you sent me."

Santana raises her own eyebrow, "I thought it was pretty clear. My parents aren't gonna be home, and Leo's gonna be sleeping over at his.."

Quinn shakes her head, "No! Not about that one! The other one."

Santana gives the blonde her patented 'what the fuck are you talking about' look, to which Quinn sighs and pulls out her phone, "There. That one. The one apparently you meant for Rachel. Why the hell would you send this to Rachel? Why would you talk about her body like thar? Why would you mention her abs? Have you even seen her abs?"

Santana takes the phone and sits on the coffee table so that she's in front of Quinn, she smirks to herself, before schooling her face and handing it back, "Okay, I see the message, and aiight yeah my bad, I was in the middle of texting you. I don't see what the big deal is."

Quinn narrows her eyes at her, "You don't see what the big deal is? She's Rachel!"

Santana nods, "Yes, I'm aware of her name. What's that got to do with the price of tea in China?"

Quinn shoves the phone into her pocket, "Answer my questions S."

Santana raises an eyebrow, and crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Why _wouldn't_ I send that to Rachel? Also, why wouldn't I talk bout her body, have you seen her? Berry's hot. And I was doin a throw back to the other day, ya know drivin home the whole idea of 'you're pretty, don't let that shit go to your head', I was bein a supportive friend. And yeah. I've seen her abs."

Quinn furrows her brow, "Okay hold on. Throw back?"

Santana sighs on the outside, but on the inside she was doing the happy dance, "Yeah, when I found her in your room and shit, I talked to her and she was goin on bout how she wasn't like pretty or whatever and aight I felt bad so I kinda pulled her shirt up and mine and I compared bodies. Q lemme tell ya for someone who hardly does any like crazy exercising, other than like her weird morning workout routine and singing and dancing, she's got amazing abs. Like we stood 'front of the mirror and I swear you'd think we were both athletes. She was like starin, couldn't believe she looked this good." She ushered to her own body.

Quinn couldn't explain it but for some reason, as great as she felt that Rachel was impressed and was finally kind of seeing what everyone else could, she just _really_ couldn't explain why she wanted to hit Santana across the head.

"Did you know she's crazy ticklish?" Santana asks smirking slightly, knowing that she better tread carefully with this.

"Excuse me?"

The Latina nods, "Oh yeah, I like poked her stomach, ya know reiterating that she most definitely wasn't fat and she's totally ticklish."

That was pretty much the last straw, "Isn't B enough? You have to go and try and charm your way into Berry's heart too?"

Santana puts her hands up, "Whoa there blondie. B's my babygirl, I love her. Berry's my homegirl. There's a difference. I aint tryna charm my way anywhere."

Quinn shakes her head and starts standing up, getting excited now, "Like hell you aren't! You're always flirting with her and oh my God what the hell was up with the Azaleas! And you're undressing her now too?"

Santana puts her hands on Quinn's shoulders and gently pushes her down, "I think you're over reacting."

"I'm over reacting? _You're_ over reacting! This whole _room_ is over reacting!"

Santana literally cant stop the laughter from over taking her, "Quinn babe seriously no sit down and breathe for a second and just relax."

Quinn fumes but takes deep breaths as she waits for Santana to stop laughing.

"What part of this is making you so upset?"

Without even thinking she says, "That you touched Rachel's abs." She shocks herself into silence.

Santana smiles at her lightly, "Why?"

Again without missing a beat she says, "Because you have Brittany, you should be leaving my Rachel alone!"

She gasps and clasps a hand over her mouth, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, certainly giving Ms. Pillsbury a run for her money.

Santana takes a seat next to Quinn and puts an arm around the blonde's waist, "_Your_ Rachel?"

Quinn turns her head to look at the Latina, hand still clasped over her mouth. Santana smiles at her warmly and gently unclasps her hands and pulls them down.

Quinn whispers in awe, "I've been jealous of you." She looks down to her hands then back up at the Latina, "Oh my God. Oh my God I like Rachel. I like Rachel and her abs, and oh my _God_ she probably thinks I'm a freak with all the crazy knight crap I've been spewing. Oh my God 'Princess'? _Winking,_ oh my God! I've been _flirting_ with her! Santana!"

Santana grins and nods, "Yes, you've been jealous, for reasons I still find hilarious. You've also been flirting yes; however she doesn't think you're a freak. She still speaks to you right?"

Quinn however has stopped listening after 'flirting', "Oh my…What if she figures out I've been doing this? She'll never speak to me again! She's not even…Santana. She's going to think, I don't even know what she's going to think."

Santana snaps a finger in front of Quinn's face, "Hey! Focus."

Quinn follows Santana's hand till she's focusing on the Latina's face, "Now. Replay all those events in your head. Once you're doing that tell me, at what point has Rachel ever been giving you any negative vibes, towards anything flirty that you've done?"

Quinn has a small frown on her face which turns into a look of realization and astonishment, and Santana starts rubbing her back soothingly, "Word to the wise…She likes you back."

* * *

**_A/N; Okay so quite frankly this is most probably the longest chapter ever (so far lol) And I think for me being so awesome and not stopping it early, maybe I deserve some epic feedback right? I mean...that's kinda fair right? Super long chapter=super loads of reviews ;) thank you! xox_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**kaymarie35; :D Thank you! xx**_

_**Rollergirl76; I'm glad you did, I've got to admit it's one of my favorites too haha x**_

_**abigail86; *you're* awesome too! xx**_

_**shaddowsong; Thank you (: I figured seeing as the three cheerios grew up together, the moms I'm sure hung out (at least that's the back story in my mind haha) and the girls hung out together all the time, so it just came naturally to have the parents join into one big giant multi-racial family haha And since Rachel's turned into a really close friend, she just kinda became an addition to the family :D I'm really glad you liked the chapter**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; I'm glad you do :D Thank you so much x I hope it doesn't disappoint!**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*, I'm so beyond pleased that you loved this chapter x**_

_**xArminix23; hehe I love that you love Judy :D HAHA! Yeah that's about right, took her long enough huh? x**_

_**PancakeDisaster; I love that you love this story (: Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment :D x**_

_**Jellyblubber; :D Thank you! I'm glad you do (: x**_

_**Rioshix; Yay! The Faberry corner seems to be getting filled up immensely :D Bringing on the Faberry! Hahaha! I wouldn't be adverse to a statue, at all haha Thank you SO much (: x**_

_**smashintoyou; I'm really happy that you loved this chapter (: and I'm glad the pacing is good, I don't want to go too fast. Thank you so much x**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Aww hi first time chapter reviewer :D I *know* tell me about it, can there be a better mashup? I think no haha. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, especially Quinn's freak out and Rachel's talk with Mama Fabray (: I know I cant wait either! My jaw literally was on the ground when that happened.**_

_**jcnrpoet; I totally got what you meant even though it was a runon sentence (; I am SO glad you loved this. Rachel is a little trooper that's for sure. Santana, ahh Santana, how can you not love her devious self? :p While typing it, I actually pictured this whole light bulb moment, in my head. Like quite literally there was a light bulb going off above Quinn's head, like in the cartoons haha. Aww! And have I told you how super awesome *you* are? Thank you! (returns the super virtual bone crushing hug) I am totally enjoying it, believe me! :D x Also I'm glad you liked the 'pretty/unpretty' mashup (: x**_

_**ScorpioP; Hahah yes, it's finally gone on. Thanks you (: x**_

_**ButcWolf; Haha I'm glad you thought so :D x**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you! Haha I'll do my best (: x**_

_**kiarcheo; Haha precisely, what would they do without them? (: Haha I'm glad you enjoyed that, I mean…I know I'd be pretty mad too, just sayin :p Well Q is pretty oblivious when it comes to Rachel, all that matters is that she knows it now, right? :D I'm glad dorky!Quinn is loved haha and that Rachel freaking out at Judy was good (: x and who else is Judy going to ship? ;) x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; You're very welcome for the extra long chapter! :D I must admit, it felt good posting it haha. Thank you :D I'm so happy you do, cuz let's face it, Judy is awesome :p Thanks again! x**_

_**beaner008; Thank you!**_

_**RoseBelikov'at'; hehe thank you! :D I'm glad Rachel's talk with Judy was loved (: x hehe you should thank the genius that is Santana for that little stunt with the text message haha. I'll be honest here; I haven't put much thought into Rachel actually really joining the Cheerios. However I shall put it to a vote, and I'll see how that goes :D Thank you so much! (: x**_

_**anonymous; :D Aww thank you! X**_

_**WaLe; Aww I thought it was epic enough :D haha Thank you so much (: I'm glad you like Judy :D Feberry certainly is a good word huh? :P Haha thank you *curtsies* I think I'm a genius in my own right yeah ;) haha I'm glad you enjoyed that throwback haha x**_

_**A/N: Okay so before I start the actual chapter…I'm putting it to a vote of sorts. Rachel. Who wants to see Rachel join the Cheerios? I'll post the question again at the end of the chapter. I'd appreciate answers. This is your chance as readers to get to leave your input for the story, so yes or no to Rachel becoming a Cheerio (: xx Once again thank you for all the reviews! They're all lovely! Xx**_

_Quinn has a small frown on her face which turns into a look of, and Santana starts rubbing her back soothingly, "Word to the wise…She likes you back."_

Quinn's head snaps up to look at Santana, "She likes me back?" She enunciates each word.

Santana nods slowly, "Yeah Q."

Quinn bites her lip and lets out a breath, "What if she's just not telling me she isn't comfortable with this because she's afraid."

Santana stops her immediately, "Hold up there blondie. Rachel, is Rachel. Believe me, if she didn't feel comfortable she'd have said something. Don't start back peddling because you're scared."

The blonde looks down at her hands, "I _am_ scared though."

Santana starts to rub a hand up and down her back again, "Why? You like her and she likes you. What's the problem?"

"She hasn't said anything to me."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You haven't said anything either. And let's not forget that you just realized what you were doing like two minutes ago."

"What should I do?" Quinn asks, so unsure and so not like her usual self. Santana sighs and pulls her in closer, allowing the blonde to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to make you do something you aren't ready for Q. But I'd suggest maybe talking to the hobbit. This does concern the both of you."

Quinn nods, "Yeah…Oh my God what about my mom?"

Santana shrugs, "I think if she had a problem, we wouldn't be hanging out right now Q. She knows about Brit and me and she's been cool bout being there when mami couldn't be."

Quinn nods, but bites her lip, still not quite convinced, "She wont…she wont throw me out would she?"

Santana laughs lightly, "No she wont throw you out. That's not even a slight possibility."

Quinn sighs, "How can you be so sure?"

The Latina smiles slightly, "Because your mom loves you Q. She loves you, and if you entails wanting to get with Berry, then so be it, that isn't gonna change who you are."

Just then Brittany comes bounding into the living room with a Tupperware container filled with some sauce or stew, the tall blonde wasn't entirely sure what you'd call it but it was a liquid-y form. Surveying the scene she places it quickly onto the table and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I love you Q." She says quietly before giving her a quick kiss on the head, tightening her arms around her slightly.

Quinn allows herself to relax against her two best friends, "I love you too B."

Brittany then looks up over towards Santana, "Why are we hugging Q?"

Quinn chuckles and Santana grins, "Because Q just realized that she's been flirting with Berry, and that she likes her. So we're showin our support babe."

Brittany's face splits into a wide smile as she pulls the blonde towards her once more, even more energetic, "That's awesome! Aww Q! That's so great! You and Rachel are like super hot together."

Quinn's face once again gets overtaken by a severe blush as she stumbles with her words, while Santana simply cackles besides her.

"Brit, I'm scared." Quinn whispers, "I mean…This is so _new_."

Brittany furrows her brow slightly, "Q, it isnt new. It's just something you just noticed. The feelings were always there, how else do you think I knew you liked each other?"

Quinn looks up at her, "She's going to freak out."

Brittany giggles and shakes her head, "No silly, Rachel isnt going to freak out. Talk to her. Trust me."

Just then Mrs. Lopez walks into the living room, "Mija let Quinn go, her mama is waiting for this." She smiles good naturedly at all three cheerleaders before addressing Quinn, "I expect to see you soon, none of this week long wait."

Quinn smiles at her and nods, picking up the container after giving her a hug, "Yes ma'am."

Carmen Lopez hits her bottom in playfully chastising her for the use of 'ma'am', "Tell your mama I expect her for lunch at our café tomorrow."

Quinn smiles and nods her head, walking to the door followed by Santana and Brittany.

The taller blonde wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, "I'm so glad you figured it out Q."

Santana smirks, "Yeah, I mean I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get it."

Quinn lets out a shaky giggle and shrugs, "All the jealousy makes sense now. I mean seeing as I never got this jealous over you or Brit."

Santana barks out a laugh, "I'm sure it makes a hella lot of sense."

Quinn smiles, "Tell Leo goodbye for me, and that I'll be sure to hang out sometime soon."

As Quinn gets into the car, she waves goodbye to the two at the front door, making her way back home.

'Okay Fabray. Get yourself together. And open your damn eyes, you can't afford to be oblivious anymore, it isnt fair to you.'

Quinn's surprised when she parks the car in front of her house, having not realized that she made it the entire way while on autopilot.

'Wow, I've seriously got to stop coasting through drives on auto. That cant be safe.'

Walking up to the front door, she takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Mom? Carmen says you better stop thanking her, and that she expects you to be over for lunch tomorrow at your café."

She says while walking into the kitchen, and as soon as she steps into the room she greeted with a timid yet genuine smile from Rachel, which the blonde returns.

"Hi."

Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hi yourself."

Quinn's stomach flutters with about a million and one butterflies and she finally understands why.

She clears her throat and chances a hug, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette's waist and breathing in deeply. The butterflies are seemingly sated; until they come back in full force the second Rachel's arms respond and wrap themselves around Quinn's neck.

Rachel's heart beats rapidly against her chest and she's so glad that Quinn cant see her face blush once again. "I see you came back in one piece, so I'm presuming you drove safely."

Quinn chuckles as she pulls away, "I told you I would. Plus I had to get back to you right?" She asks playfully, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

'Oh my God I do flirt with her! Shamelessly! I didn't even mean to!'

Rachel's heart flutters as she ducks her head quickly, trying to hide the grin that takes over her face, "You did indeed have to get back to me…us! Your mother and me."

Quinn finally remembers her mother and she turns around quickly to say hi to her, noticing her smiling widely at them from her place near the table.

"Hey." Quinn says giving her a little wave.

To which Judy replies to by laughing and turning back to the food, "Hey."

Rachel goes to take a seat, when Quinn suddenly reaches a hand out and grasps the brunette's hand gently in hers, "Let's get out of mom's way for a little while? We can…We can go hang out in my room for a while, until we have to go to yours?"

Rachel notices Judy nodding her head vigorously over Quinn's shoulder, smiling widely at her mouthing 'yes! Go!'

Rachel slowly nods her head, "O-Okay sure." She feels Quinn's hand tighten slightly in hers and suddenly they're walking hand in hand up the stairs towards the blonde's room.

Once in her room, Quinn slowly ushers Rachel to take a seat on her bed while the blonde herself takes a seat on the rug at the foot of the bed.

Rachel smiles at her, "What's up?"

Quinn clears her throat and locks eyes with Rachel's, and the brunette's breath hitches seeing as the blonde below her is looking up at her through her eyelashes, hazel eyes seeming to penetrate right through her soul.

Quinn clears her throat and shakes herself mentally, "Santana! Santana and Brittany aren't going to make it to the sleepover this weekend, but they uh said something about catching a movie on Saturday."

Rachel smiles and nods, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I'm guessing that either Santana has the house or Brittany does. Those penguins."

Quinn laughs and is a million times calmer now. 'It's only Rachel, she's still the same girl, whether you knew you liked her or not. She's still her.'

"Why penguins though? I never got that. And what the heck is up with the lobsters?" Quinn asks suddenly.

Rachel giggles shaking her head and shrugging, "I don't know, oh gosh…wait why haven't we checked?"

Quinn laughs as she gets up off the floor and walks over to grab her laptop before joining the brunette on the bed, "I don't know. I guess we thought it was a one-time thing, I know I didn't expect her to bring it up again."

Rachel smiles noticing that Quinn was back to her relaxed self, "Well let's check, so at least we'll know what they're both on about."

Quinn giggles excitedly, "Okay, so what do you want to search for first? Penguins or lobsters?"

Rachel smiles warmly at the blonde, "whichever one you want to search for first."

Quinn grins and begins typing, "Okay, let's start with penguins. The fact that Santana brought it up just tickles me pink."

Rachel laughs and nods, "Okay."

After a good time searching, they both come to the same conclusion. Rachel looks at Quinn at the same time the blonde looks up from the screen and towards the brunette.

"So…they search their whole lives searching and once they find their soulmate…they stay together for the rest of their lives."

Rachel nods her head once, "That would seem correct. However of course it depends on the species."

Quinn smiles, "The fact that Santana said that is so beyond all kinds of sweet, I'm literally starting to get a tooth ache."

Rachel laughs, "Brittany absolutely appreciated it."

Quinn was about to start typing again searching for lobster facts when Judy knocks on the door, "Girls? I was thinking we could go over to the house a little bit earlier than your dads."

Quinn looks over at Rachel and nods her head letting the brunette know she was good to go.

Rachel smiles, "Okay, let's go then."

The lobster search forgotten for now.

Xoxo

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Where are you babygirl? Come give your daddy a hug!"

Rachel was in the living room sitting beside Quinn when the voice of her daddy interrupted their talk.

"Daddy!" She flies into his arms, her daddy twirling her around hugging her back just as tightly.

"Hey sweetheart." He kisses her on top of her head as he sets her back down onto her feet.

She pulls back slightly and beams up at him; she stands on her tiptoes and pulls him down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him again.

"I've missed you." She whispers.

He smiles at her, hugging her back, "I've missed you too pumpkin."

She smiles up at him as he puts her down, "I notice that you've used three different nicknames. Am I right in presuming that you've just really missed using them?"

Leroy grins at his daughter, "I've missed using them but I've missed you more darling."

Just then, Hiram walks in pushing up his glasses and hanging up his coat, before doing anything else he's enveloped into a bone crushing hug, "Dad!"

He smiles brightly, turning around and hugging his daughter properly, "Hey sweetheart. I've missed you so much!"

As the two catch up, Quinn walks over and smiles up at Leroy, "Hiya Officer Berry."

His smile widens as he wraps his arms around the blonde, "Hi Quinn. You're not missing a chance to call me officer I see."

She smiles stepping back and shaking her head, "It suits you Leroy."

He grins, taking one of her small hands in his larger dark hand, "You are a charmer little one."

As the group is about to move further into the house, Judy walks down the stairs, "Aww my men are home!"

They share a large group hug, with Quinn and Rachel smiling at them.

"Come on let's get the food onto the table." Rachel pulls Quinn behind her.

Xox

"You didn't have to go through all of this Judy, we'd have been fine with ordering," Hiram starts but is cutoff by Judy shaking her head.

"Oh no. I wasn't about to let you two come home and not have a nice home cooked meal."

Leroy looks away from his conversation with Quinn for a second, "Thank you so much Judy, honestly this is an amazing welcome home."

Quinn smiles at them and as her eyes land on Rachel, she tilts her head slightly when she notices the brunette's got her 'I'm smiling but I'm not really a hundred percent happy' smile

The blonde stores it away for later, thinking it best to talk to her about it away from the grownups.

As soon as dinner is over with the parents decide to go into the living room for some coffee to relax and catch up, and the two girls decided to take care of the dishes.

Quinn slides up besides Rachel at the double sink, placing the last stack of plates down and taking her spot to rinse and dry the dishes.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel sighs quietly, not out of annoyance but simply out of frustration at herself for being found out, "Nothing's wrong Quinn."

The young diva can practically feel Quinn's eyes staring through her façade.

She turns her head slightly to check and sure enough Quinn is looking right at her with a disbelieving look on her face, and a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously Rach? You're going to seriously play that card?"

Rachel continues scrubbing the plate, not giving her an answer. Quinn however wasn't having any of that. The blonde reaches a hand into the soapy water and grasps Rachel's hands, pulling them out of the water, halting any further movement. Her thumb unconsciously rubs circles around her wrist, "Please tell me."

Somewhere in the back of Quinn's mind, far, far back, she knows exactly what her thumb is doing, but she couldn't stop even if it wasn't all the way in the back of her mind. She knows she likes it, and Rachel isnt pulling her hands away and looking at her in disgust so she's pretty certain Rachel at least doesn't mind it.

Rachel revels in the feeling of Quinn's hands in hers and her thumb rubbing circles across her skin and she cant help but wish Quinn was aware of just what that's doing to her.

"I'm just thinking about when and how I should tell my fathers about what happened."

Quinn squeezes her hand, "Oh."

Rachel gives her a small smile in return, "Yes, 'oh' indeed. I'm sorry I worried you though."

Quinn lets go of her hand slowly, allowing them both to return to the task at hand, "Don't apologize Rach, I just know you and you didn't _worry_ me per se…I mean, I worry about you period. The end. That's just how it is."

Rachel nods smiling to herself as she continues handing the blonde the clean plates for her to rinse off, "Well I hope you know that goes double for me."

Quinn's face colors immediately as she ducks her head trying to hide her shy smile, "So how are we going to do this?"

Handing over the last of the plates, Rachel raises an eyebrow, "We?"

Quinn rinses and dries the plate before facing her and nodding, "Yes, we, you don't think I'm going to let you tell them on your own, do you?"

Rachel shrugs, "Actually Quinn I wouldn't expect you to be here…" She trails off but quickly continues when she notices the blonde's dejected expression, "Only because I don't expect you to pamper and 'baby' me...I've become a bit of a burden."

Quinn folds her arms in front of her chest, "You've seriously got to stop that Ray. I told you before, this," She unfolds her arms and uses a hand to point between them, "isn't babying and being a bother. This is what friends do. What B and S do. This is what I want to do."

Rachel nods and as she's about to open her mouth to reply, a loud enraged masculine voice cuts through the house, "EXCUSE ME?"

Terrified and shocked Rachel steps closer to Quinn, and Quinn in return consciously moves closer to the brunette trying to comfort her.

Quinn timidly pulls Rachel with her towards the living room, where they see Hiram and Judy sitting slack jawed watching Leroy pacing back and forth, holding up the cordless phone to his ear.

Upon entering the room Quinn looks at her mom and Judy furrows her brow and whispers so as not to disturb Leroy, "Officer Moore called."

Hiram looks away from the retreating form of his husband, who decided to take the call in the dining room to let them talk, and faces the girls, who are still standing, Rachel clutching Quinn's arm, "Rachel honey, what's wrong?"

Quinn takes the initiative and steers them towards the couch and takes a seat and pulls Rachel down next to her, intertwining their fingers seems to finally get Rachel to start talking.

"While you and Daddy were away…well some things happened the other night."

Quinn squeezes her hand in reassurance every now and then as Rachel continues recounting the tale of the attempted break in and the vandalism.

Hiram is shocked beyond words for a few beats, "Rachel honey…"

She launches herself into his arms, as he wraps her tightly in a hug, "Oh honey I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

Judy ushers Quinn to come towards her and the young blonde goes immediately seeking the comfort of her mother.

"Dad, you and daddy didn't do anything; you have nothing to be sorry for!" Rachel's voice is muffled from her dad's shirt.

Hiram pushes her away slightly to look at her better, "Rachel, you could have been hurt." His eyes are tearing up.

Rachel shakes her head, "But I didn't. Quinn and Santana came and they."

She's cut off by a loud bang of the refrigerator door closing.

Leroy walks back into the living room, and sits down in the vacant couch and rubs his face, "Rachel sweetheart, I'm sorry."

The young brunette gapes at her father, "Daddy no, please don't apologize. I'm fine! Quinn made sure of it."

Leroy looks over to the blondes and locks eyes with Quinn's, "Thank you for protecting my baby girl Quinn."

The blonde shakes her head, "Please don't thank me sir, I…There was no other option."

Leroy is smiling on the inside, but he cant make his face reflect that, "Quinn, I hope you know that you could have gotten seriously hurt or,"

Quinn sits up straight and interrupts, "I'm sorry for interrupting you sir but I know what could have happened. But again like I told my mom, I'd do it again. She's Rachel. I'm not going to just not be there for her."

This time Leroy's able to smile, and as he turns to look at Rachel and his husband it grows because both of them are wearing similar expressions of awe.

"As an officer I have to patronize you for running in to this. As a parent I also have to patronize you for running into a situation like that one. However as someone who knows what it's like to be faced with a decision that could affect the people you love, I commend you. That was an incredibly brave thing you did young lady."

Quinn shrugs, a blush making it's way across her face, "I…Santana was with me, it wasn't like this was just me. And I didn't exactly do anything Leroy, sir."

Rachel interjects, "Don't listen to her daddy. She came all the way over here; calling Santana and making her come over as well, and then was even willing to fight the intruder."

Quinn glances at Rachel seemingly asking her to stop putting her in the spotlight and painting her in such an over flattering picture when she's pretty sure she didn't do anything deserving of such praise.

Hiram speaks up, "Quinn honey, no matter what you say or how you choose to downplay it. I can assure you that Leroy and I are both indebted to you. You saved our little Rachel." He stops but continues quickly before Quinn can say anything, "Or at the very least made sure she wasn't alone while going through this rather traumatic and decidedly horror film-esque."

Leroy gives his husband a small smile, "Moore is going to be by tomorrow afternoon, we're going to try and see if we can get to the bottom of this."

Quinn speaks up quickly, "Leroy? I think that you should know that uhm there isnt exactly any more evidence of the vandalism in the backyard…That is to say the police collected what they could and documented everything, and after that we, as in to say the glee club, fixed things up. So I thought you should know in case you went out to look and didn't find anything out of the ordinary…That's why."

Rachel grins at the blonde adoringly as she rambles, Leroy smiles at her and places a hand in hers, "Relax, you did nothing wrong. Officer Moore told me all about how the boys spent all night on it. But thank you for thinking to tell me."

Quinn smiles sheepishly, ducking her head for a second before looking back up towards Rachel when the brunette speaks, "Babe, mom's almost asleep right now."

A quick glance to her mother and sure enough, Judy looked just about ready to land on the sleepytime train.

Leroy stops Quinn from nudging her awake, "It's late, how about I help her up to the guest room, and you all can just stay here for the night. You and Ray can help take Hiram up the stairs."

Quinn smiles and nods as Rachel giggles, "Dad and your mom are so light weights." She manages to say that all before an enormous yawn envelopes her.

Quinn giggles, "You were saying?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, a grin on her face, "Nothing Lady, now come on, let's get dad moving before he completely falls asleep."

He's helped onto his feet, and he's awake enough to take his weight, but not awake enough to navigate the halls, they guide him through the house and up the stairs and finally into his bedroom.

Rachel rushes to turn down the bed while Quinn holds onto Hiram, before walking him towards the bed.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, he's definitely out for the count. His quiet snoring being the indication.

Rachel removes his shoes and socks and tucks him in while Quinn waits by the door patiently.

Leroy makes his way out of the guest room, closing the door quietly behind him and makes his way towards Quinn, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Have I ever told you how extremely glad I am to have you and your mother in our lives?"

Quinn's smile lights up the room, and he continues, "If I haven't then here I am telling you. I'm glad. Never a dull moment with the Fabray women."

She turns and gives him a hug, "I'm happy I got to Rachel. I."

Leroy softly interrupts, "I know, hey don't worry about it though. I'm going to figure this whole thing out alright? Just you keep taking care of yourself and our little star and it'll all be okay. Okay?"

Quinn nods her head, subtly wiping her eye and sniffing stepping out of the hug.

Just then Rachel walks up to them out of the room and wraps her arms around Leroy, "Good night daddy. It's good to have you back."

He tightens his grip slightly, "I love you Rachel. Good night."

She kisses his cheek and takes a hold of Quinn's hand as she makes her way to her bedroom.

Getting ready for bed was done in silence and just when Rachel thought she'd have to break it, Quinn speaks up.

"Hey Rach?"

Rachel turns to face her from turning down the bed, "Yeah Quinn?"

The blonde smiles at her, "Nothing, I just…I wanted to say hey."

Rachel giggles, "Get over here dork." She hops into bed and Quinn slides in next to her, "Hey." The brunette finally whispers once they're settled in.

Quinn chuckles, "Good night Rach."

The brunette slides in slightly closer to the middle of the bed, "Good night Quinn."

It takes about a minute for Quinn to realize that the reason it felt kind of weird lying in bed like this was because she wasn't holding the brunette.

Quinn scoots down to the middle and wraps her arms around Rachel, pulling her in closer still, until her front was flush against the brunette's, Rachel's head fitting right under Quinn's chin. Rachel smiles to herself sleepily, "You comfy sir knight?"

Quinn smiles as she runs a hand through soft chocolate brown curls, "Very, are you?"

Rachel simply snuggles even closer, her nose brushing against the hollow of Quinn's throat, causing her breath the hitch.

Quinn tightens her arms around her, and kisses the top of her head, "Sleep well Princess. We're going to get to the bottom of this, don't you worry about it."

Rachel really wasn't worry about it at this minute though, her last semi-conscious thought was of how simply amazing the blonde smelled.

_**A/N: okay so once again I'm asking ****'Who wants to see Rachel join the Cheerios?' It's really up to you. The majority votes gets what they**** want basically. So on another note...Who's freakin excited about the Prom episode? I know I am tehe can't wait! xx Feedback is love my lovely readers xx **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**EvelenJones; Thank you! (:**_

_**evfan12; Thank you (: I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Rollergirl76; Thank you (:**_

_**ButcWolf; Hehe I'm glad (: **_

_**LadyReaderofBooks; aww noted, definitely noted! :D**_

_**Yorik; Your vote is noted (: Aww I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**_

_**Sinistre Ange; Coolio (: Thank you!**_

_**liz; Awesome (: thank you! **_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Aww okay that's cool. Thank you! :D **_

_**agarza1538; Thank you, I'm really glad you did. Aww alright (: no no thank *you* :D **_

_**shaddowsong; Thank you for your opinion! :D x thanks for the review (: **_

_**ArantxaVF; Aww okay noted haha I'm glad you like it x**_

_**neweldi; Coolio, noted :D **_

_**Rioshix; Hahah thanks for your vote and review xx I cant wait to post the update (:**_

_**nightcuddler; Thank you so much for your review (: Honest it never fails to put a smile on my face (: **_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you love it xx haha counting your vote against Cheerio!Rachel (: **_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you! (: **_

_**jcnrpoet; Hahah sorry about the dentist bill. Thank you very much for your review haha I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as you are. Thank you again (: **_

_**white horse stories; Haha noted! :D Thank you (: **_

_**WaLe; Hahah thank you so much! :D x**_

_**Anon; your vote has been noted (: thank you! **_

_**evie19; Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! :D and thank you so much for reviewing x**_

_**Hisshan93; Thank you, I'm so glad you do! :D **_

_**BrokenDreams03; Always (: I'm glad you're enjoying this. Your vote has been noted hehe thank you. Omg I know, he's getting on my nerves. **_

_**Restlessandwild; Thank you! Hahah! That is indeed really random and definitely not a common point of view haha. **_

_**Kiwi . and . Lemons; Cool your vote has been added haha **_

_**A/N: Alrighty so after much counting and adding votes from reviews and pm's I've gotta say it was reaaaaally close but it seems that Rachel will not be becoming a Cheerio, BUT I do have something planned to balance it all out (: **_

_**I'm incredibly sorry that it's taken so damn long to update. Exams have been taking their toll on me and well a slight lack of inspiration *however* I'm back and no more excuses...on with the chapter.  
**_

* * *

"Good morning baby. It's nice to see you up and ready without me needing to make sure you're awake."

Quinn smiles at her mom, tired but happy, "It's hard not to wake up. Rachel's alarm started blaring and she all but jumped straight up in bed and then proceeded to get ready to work on her elliptical. The whirring would kinda help lull anyone back to sleep but the music doesn't. She should be down in a bit, she was hoping into the shower when I was coming down."

Judy laughs and sips her coffee, "Leroy already left for work, Hiram's just getting the paper."

As she finished saying that Hiram walks in with the paper and mail, "Good morning Quinn."

"Morning sir."

He pats her head lovingly as he goes over to the fridge, rolling his eyes playfully, "Must you always be so charmingly polite?"

Rachel's laughter filled voice cuts in, "Quinn's just that wonderful. Good morning dad, Judy." She takes a breath and smiles brightly at Quinn and almost breathlessly says, "Good morning Quinn."

Rachel doesn't really hear the grownups' replies, her eyes and ears only taking in and listening to Quinn. The blonde smiles at her and replies, "Good morning Rach. Did you sleep okay?"

Rachel smiles as she takes a seat beside the blonde, nodding, "Yes, thank you. Did you?"

Quinn grins, "Brilliantly."

Hiram catches Judy's eyes and he clears his throat and says loudly, "You get the feeling that we're just furniture to them?"

Rachel and Quinn's faces color bright red as they both look up at their respective parental figure, causing both to laugh, Judy while placing a bowl of fruit in front of Rachel as she does so, "I think it's cute how into their own world they are. I must go however, Quinnie I suppose you'll be spending the weekend?"

Rachel nods and replies for her, "Yes mrs, I mean, yes Judy, if that's agreeable to you."

Judy grins and nods, "Of course sweetheart. I'll see you girls later. Bye Hiram."

Hiram stands up and walks her out after giving the girls his goodbye as well, "I'll be back for dinner tonight. We'll pick something then, alright? Have a good day at school."

He hugs them both goodbye and the girls are left alone together.

Rachel pops a piece of fruit in her mouth and chews quietly with a slightly tilt to her head, Quinn smiles and nudges her shoulder, "Penny for your thoughts."

The brunette chuckles quietly and shakes her head, "Honestly they aren't even worth that much."

"I doubt that Rach. What's on your mind?"

Rachel shrugs, smiling at her blonde companion, "I'm just thinking about glee club."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, silently asking her to continue, and Rachel puts down her fork and sighs, "I know it isnt exactly the most important thing to think of right now but…we haven't got enough members to compete."

Quinn rolls her eyes slightly before smiling, "Rach trust me, I'll do whatever I can to make sure we have enough members to be able to compete. Finn wont be making a comeback if he knows what's good for him."

Rachel sighs and quietly lets out, "So you still really think Finn would do this?"

Quinn places a hand on her lower back, gently rubbing circles there, "Deep down I'm pretty sure you think it's him too. You just don't want to believe he'd do something like this."

Rachel catches her lower lip between her teeth and nods, "I don't want to believe _anyone_ would do something like this…"

Quinn nods and pulls her into her side, "I know Ray."

They stay that way finishing up their breakfast before quickly brushing their teeth and hopping into Rachel's car and making their way to school.

Walking into the school, Brittany and Santana are waiting by Rachel's locker and the minute Brittany sees them she skips over and wraps her arms around Rachel and hugs her close.

Santana walks up to Quinn and puts a hand on her shoulder, "_Officer_ Berry came by this morning. Is everything alright?"

Quinn shrugs, "It's insane how no one knows anything, no one has seen anything, heard anything. And all we know is that we saw this tall figure attempting to break in and…San we know nothing."

Brittany still has her arms securely around Rachel's shoulders, hugging her to her side, "But it's Finn."

Santana sighs, her frustration showing as she rubs her temples, "We have a feeling it's Finn. We don't actually have any physical proof at all."

Rachel maneuvers herself so she's standing in front of Brittany, allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her waist, and her to lean into Brittany, "Does everyone think it's him?"

Quinn looks at her fellow cheerleaders and then back at Rachel, shrugging as she says, "Us three do. Puck does. I don't want to speak for everyone but I think that yes, most everyone believes it to be Finn."

Rachel tilts her head, "But doesn't that just make you wonder if it's really him?"

Santana and Quinn both raise their eyebrows while Brittany slightly tightens her hold on Rachel.

The tiny brunette takes a breath, "Numerous CSI episodes show that it's mostly never the obvious suspect. It's mostly never the guy that everyone thinks. Has anyone thought that perhaps it's someone else?"

Quinn furrows her eyebrows, "That makes sense for the shows, but no one else would've done something like this Rachel. No one else would've been able to. Think about it babe. Finn's the only one who wouldn't have been worried about waking up early the next day for school. Everyone else would've been at home getting into bed."

Brittany nudges Rachel in her arms and quietly says, "I just know it's him Rachy. I just…it's a really strong feeling and I know it's him. I know we don't have any evidence or whatevers but I know it."

Rachel sighs but nods, "It doesn't help that we haven't any evidence though."

Santana folds her arms in front of her and scowls, "We all know it's him. We don't need the cops and shit. I know he isnt stupid enough to confess on his own, but we can definitely make him pay for it."

Quinn looks between Rachel and the Latina before finally saying, "Anything he says after we make him pay wont be seen as a real confession though."

Before Rachel could speak Santana cuts in, "But we'll know it's the truth wont we? That's enough for us Q. Even if the cops cant do anything about it, we sure as hell can."

Rachel interjects, "No. I don't want either of you getting yourselves hurt over this."

She gently steps out of Brittany's hold, only to wrap her arm around the taller blonde's waist to keep her close so as to not hurt her feelings, "None of you will do anything to Finn. If he gets mad he could hurt you, I don't care how badass you are Santana Maria Lopez, he's still a big guy."

The Latina's eyes widen and her arms drop to her side, "Did. Did you just call me by my full name?"

Quinn and Brittany are both equally as gobsmacked.

Rachel nods her head, "Yes, I did. You have to understand that he could easily hurt you. Any of you."

Brittany puts her arms on either side of Rachel's face and turns her to face her, "Rach, he can't hurt us because we're not going to let him."

The tiny brunette shakes her head and places her own hands over the blondes, "You cant control what he does Britt. If he got mad enough he could easily hurt you, and I don't want that to happen."

Quinn runs a hand across her face before stepping forward and placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder and quietly stating, "What we have planned isnt going to have us anywhere physically near him, alone. If he is the culprit, which I'm certain he is, he's going to be singing like a canary to get us to stop. But we wont because what he did was so foul that even Coach Sylvester wouldn't do such a thing."

Rachel bites her lip and nods. She isnt particularly happy about them doing anything to anyone, but she cant exactly say she isnt a little bit curious as to what they have in mind, or that she didn't think Finn deserves it, if not for being the culprit of the crime against her, then for doing what he did to Quinn.

Rachel gives Brittany a hug and then kisses Quinn's cheek, "Just promise me you wont go looking for trouble."

Quinn smirks, her eyes soft as she gazes into Rachel's brown ones, "I promise I wont go looking for trouble."

Rachel beams and leans forward onto her tiptoes and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, "Thank you."

With that she grabs her sheet music and notebooks for her first period and starts to walk off in the direction of the choir room, only to stop and quickly run back to the still shocked Santana.

She wraps her arms around her neck and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry I used the entire three name threat San. I didn't mean to shock you."

The Latina jolts back to reality at feeling Rachel's arms around her, she clears her throat, "It's…fine. I just. My mother does that and it felt completely way too serious for what we were talkin bout."

Rachel leans back and looks up at her, her eyes serious, "Santana there's nothing remotely un-serious about what we were talking about. You're a badass. You're strong. Yes, but Finn is a guy with rage issues. If you're with him on your own and you make him mad, who's to say he wouldn't easily hurt you without a second thought, in the spur of the moment?"

Santana wouldn't want to admit it but she knew Rachel was right. She lowers her gaze and nods letting out a sigh, "Hobbit, sometimes I swear you're too smart for your own good."

Rachel smirks, "Just cuz I'm right more times than you are."

She earns herself a smack from Santana, which earns the Latina a smack from Quinn.

Which causes identical blushes to form on both Quinn and Rachel's faces, causing Santana and Brittany to try and hold back their laughter.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and pecks her on the lips, as Quinn finally steps in, "Alright, we need to get going to practice. We'll see you later Rach."

The tiny brunette nods quickly before darting off towards the choir room again.

Santana and Brittany lock eyes before linking arms with Quinn and walking towards the gym.

"We're gonna get the guys to help right Q?"

Quinn's face hardens, but not at the blonde, more at subject of the conversation.

She barely nods her head, "Yeah B. And we need to pay him a visit today."

Santana stops them abruptly once they reach the locker room.

"Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours blondie."

Quinn lets out a growl as she spits out his name, "_Finn _needs to be taught a lesson. I need to gauge just how much we need to push before we get him to actually admitting he was the one to do what he did."

Brittany sits down on one of the benches and laces up her shoes while Santana stands behind her, running her fingers through her hair, "You know I'm behind you every step of the way Cap. But you realize we cant do anything after school without Rachel knowing we're up to something right?"

Quinn folds her arms, and furrows her eyebrows, ducking her head and Santana can practically see how fast her mind is working.

"No. We'll have to go now."

Quinn lifts her eyes to meet Santana's, and the Latina can see the resolve in them, and she knows that no matter what she says right now, nothing will change her mind.

"What do you want me to do?" Brittany asks, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as Santana.

Quinn's eyes soften as she looks at the other blonde, "I need you to keep Rachel company, and tell her that San and I are doing official Head Cheerio and Deputy Cheerio work for Coach. Okay?"

Brittany nods her head and slowly says, "How are you going to get out of morning practice though?"

Quinn smirks as she tightens her high pony, "By doing official Cheerio work for coach."

The three of them walk out onto the field and as Brittany joins the ranks of the others, Santana and Quinn walk up to coach Sylvester. Not even two minutes later and the both of them are walking out of the school, slipping into Santana's car and driving away.

Xoxo

"And you said that Miss Sylvester actually excused them from school for this 'official business'?"

Brittany nods her head as she takes out her duck pencil.

Rachel furrows her brow but nods, "Okay. Well I'm glad she didn't ask you to go along with them Britt. This way I have some much wanted company."

Brittany smiles brightly at Rachel, "Me?"

Rachel smiles at her affectionately, "Yes Britt, you."

The blonde grins, "Awesome."

Xoxo

"Please tell me how that worked on coach. I still cant believe how fuckin easy that was."

Quinn smirks as she continues looking out the windshield, "Coach actually isnt that much of a crazy person. She doesn't like Hudson either and the fact that he thought he could cheat on her Head Cheerio just doesn't work for her."

Santana laughs, "She's crazy. Oh my God. She's totes on our side ya know that right Q? We could get away with murder."

Quinn smiles slightly, "Even if she has a weird way of showing it, she actually cares about us San. She's like our uber crazy somewhat cool aunt."

Santana smirks, "Coach just told us not to worry bout school. To take our time. She is"

However before she could finish her sentence, they were pulling into the Hudson driveway.

Quinn's face hardens and Santana scowls as she turns off the ignition and hops out of the car immediately.

Santana's the first to make it to the door and she schools her face as she rings the bell.

Finn opens the door with his hair a mess, in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, in socks, his eyes barely open.

His eyes however snap wide as soon as he realizes who it is at the door.

"What the hell?"

Santana shoves him into the house and closes the door behind them.

"Good morning Finnocence."

Quinn keeps her mouth shut and works on not tearing him a new one. She keeps her face stoney, eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

Finn frowns, "Good morning. What are you doing here? Is it the weekend already? Why're you in your uniforms though?"

Santana raises her hand to shut him up, "No it isnt the weekend. If it was, why would your mom be at work?"

It dawns on him and his eyes widen again, "Why aren't you guys at school? What do you want from."

He's cut off by Santana pushing him to sit on the couch.

"You needs to keep yo mouth shut now. Imma ask you one question, bien? I expect an honest answer hombre, or else. Gots it?"

Finn's face turns angry, "No! What the hell are you doing here?"

Santana stares him down firmly, not even flinching when he threw his hands up in the air, "I'm asking you questions numb-nuts, and like I said you're answering them honestly."

"I don't have to sit here and take this bullshit. Quinn call off your dog."

Quinn growls as she steps in front of Santana, "The fuck you just say Hudson?"

Her eyes are dangerously dark, glowing with rage, Finn visibly shrinks but tries and plays it off, "You heard me Fabray, tell Santana to back off. I don't know what you guys are doing here but."

Quinn cuts him off, "If you shut the hell up for a few minutes maybe you'd know why we're here."

Santana places a hand subtly on Quinn's lower back, not wanting Finn to see, quietly telling the blonde to step aside and to calm down.

The Latina clears her throat and smirks, "I'm gonna let that one slide Finnept. Now tell me this. Do you make it a habit tryin to B and E into someone's house? Or scratch words into sides of houses and the such?"

His eyes grow wide and he visibly starts the sweat. He fumbles for words as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, "What? B and E? What does that even mean?"

Quinn growls from beside Santana, and the Latina decides to dumb it down for the jock, "Were you the one who tried to get into Rachel's house the other day?"

Quinn's eyes dart towards the Latina. This wasn't what they discussed. Subtlety, certainly. But not straight out asking.

Finn scoffs, "Why would I trying getting in from the living room window, when she'd just as easily let me in through the front door?"

Quinn's eyes immediately fall on Finn, "Excuse me?"

He has his version of the smirk on his face, "I said why would I try breaking and entering from the side window when I'd just as easily be allowed to walk right in from the front."

Quinn's heart starts to pound as she goes over the words in her head, "You. We didn't say anything about trying to get in from the side window or living room window."

Finn seems to realize his mistake but he fumbles through somehow, "Makes sense Fabray. Where else would someone try getting into a house?"

Santana snaps, "Eres un idiota?"

The blank look on his face is enough for Quinn who immediately voices, "Are you an idiot?"

Santana continues in an icy cold voice, "Answer me this. Did it feel good scaring the fuck out of an innocent young woman?"

Finn stands up to his full height and steps into Santana's personal space and stares the Latina down, "How about you tell me if it feels good _ese_?"

The feral growl that rips from the Latina's lips causes Finn to take a step back, and makes Quinn jump into action, restraining Santana, not for any love for the ass, but for love of her. If Santana were to get into a fight right now, it wouldn't look good and even though the two cheerleaders disregarded everything and went looking for Finn, Quinn didn't forget what Rachel had said. And standing there in front of the giant just reiterated the fact that he was indeed quiet large.

Quinn snarled at him, "If I didn't care about her, I'd let her go and let her have her way with you dumbass. As it is, I actually do care about Santana, so I'm keeping her from hurting you. Big mistake by the way saying what you did. We'll see you later ass hat. Stay the hell away from Rachel. Stay the hell away from Brittany. Stay the fuck away from Santana and I. Understand?"

Finn folded his arms, "You came to me."

Another growl emitted from Santana causes him to fall back into his couch, "Shut the fuck up Hudson. We came to talk and we got what we were looking for. I suggest you listen to Q, or I'll just come by sometime without her, and she wont be around to hold me back. See you on Sunday."

The two cheerleaders walk towards the front door, before Finn grabs a hold of Quinn's arm and twists her so she's facing him, "What did she mean you got what you came here for?"

His grip tightened on her arm and Quinn had to force herself not to cry out in pain. She levels her gaze with his and spits out, "Let go of me."

His grip seems to tighten around her arm but before he could say anything else Santana shoves him and knees him in the groin, "Keep your hands off of my captain."

Santana hands the keys to Quinn, staying behind to make sure he doesn't try to go after her. Once Quinn reaches the car Santana follows and jumps into the driver side and pulls out.

The blonde rubs her temples and tries to breathe deeply but every time she tries, her throat would constrict and choke her.

The Latina pulls over on the side of the road and parks the car and immediately unbuckles herself and gathers Quinn into her arms, "Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry Quinn."

Quinn furiously wipes her eyes and snaps, "I'm not trying to cry San! I cant stop it!"

Santana runs a hand up and down the blonde's back trying to calm her down. The tears don't seem to be stopping soon even though she can tell Quinn is trying to stop with all her might. Santana can feel her breathing becoming more erratic, feel Quinn's heart beating like crazy.

She does the first thing that comes to mind. She takes a breath and starts to sing, quietly into Quinn's ear, all the while rubbing a hand up and down the length of her back, "Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor, duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor, duérmete pedazo de mi corazón"

It takes a few repeats of the song but finally Quinn has her breathing under control, her tears have stopped falling as hard and she's able to take a breath without choking.

Santana keeps running her hands up and down the plane of her back as Quinn whispers quietly, "You just…sang for me?"

The Latina smiles, a little bit of pink coloring her cheek, "Maybe. You were having a panic attack, and I just…I had to calm you down."

Quinn sighs, feeling drained, "I'm not chastising you. I…I liked it."

Santana smiles as Quinn sits back up into her seat, "Mami would sing it to us all the time to calm us down. Whenever I just cried and couldn't stop she'd sing and I just would stop and end up relaxing enough to fall asleep. It's the first thing I…"

Quinn smiles, and quietly states, "I know why I remember it now."

The Latina nods and shrugs, "Are you okay?"

"It hurts. And I want to say it was the worst possible idea coming here, but it wasn't. He totally did it, and we now know it."

Santana interjects, "Quinn…It's okay to be pissed and shit. He grabbed you and it freaked you out, hell it freaked me out. Don't bury your feelings."

Quinn sighs, shaking her head, "I cant deal with this now San. I cant. We need to get back to school, and figure out how to warmly welcome the oaf on Sunday…We need to explain things to Mr. Schue."

Noticing Santana's frown, Quinn explains, "Finn is his Golden boy. He's going to expect him back in Glee club come Sunday. We need to make sure he doesn't come back, and while we're at it, we need to find a replacement."

"And all of a sudden I get the feeling this is going to be a lot harder than what we're expecting."

Quinn grins at her best friend, "It always is, isn't it?"

Xoxo

By the time the two Cheerios got back to school it's well into the school day and Rachel isn't amused, to say the least.

"What could possibly so important that it couldn't wait until after her cheerleaders' school day? I'll tell you, nothing! Nothing is more important than your education! She should know this seeing as she's an educator, or at least an _alleged_ educator. And _if_ there was something this important she should have taken it upon herself to do instead of sending her two head cheerleaders to do the job for her! This cant possibly…"

As Rachel continues to rant, Santana whispers into Brittany's ear, "Has she been going on like this for long?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head, "No, she saved it 'specially for the two of you."

Quinn's massaging her temples with her legs crossed, trying with all her might not regress to her former incredibly HBIC ways.

"And furthermore…" She takes a breath and her eyes soften tremendously as she gently runs her hand across Quinn's arm, "What happened?"

Quinn's eyes snap towards her arm and she can just make out the beginnings of a nasty bruise. She curses under her breath as her eyes find Rachel's, "Had a bit of a run in with a wall."

Santana chances a glance at her arm and grimaces, Brittany wasn't so subtle, "Oh my goshers! Q did San push you?"

"Hey!" The Latina exclaims incredulously, "I haven't pushed her or like really hurt her in forever."

Rachel however continues waiting for a proper answer. Quinn shrugs and gives her a small smile, "Seriously Rach, no big deal."

Quinn knew without a shadow of a doubt that Rachel wanted to continue asking her about it, but apparently luck was on her side for the moment because the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The blonde quickly gives Rachel's shoulder a squeeze as she stands, "I'll see you in English yeah?"

To which the brunette nods unable to say anything as Quinn is walking to her next class immediately after she uttered the question.

Santana however wasn't as quick.

"I want to know what really happened, and where the both of you were."

The Latina shakes her head, "Official Cheerio."

Rachel cuts her off, "You forget that I have a sixth sense of sorts. I know that you both are lying. Whatever it was, Ms. Sylvester got you out of school, but I have a strong feeling that it didn't really have anything to do with the Cheerios at all."

Santana huffs and folds her arms, "Then what the hell was that whole speech about Berry?"

Rachel places both hands on her hips and cocks her head to the side slightly, "I was expecting one of you to stop me and tell me the truth. Obviously that's too much for either one of you to handle. I'll see you later Britt."

With that Rachel grabs her bag and storms out of the room they were sitting in.

Santana turns to Brittany to complain only to find a displeased look on her blonde's face, "What? You're mad too now? You know where we were."

Brittany cuts her off, "That's not it San. You weren't supposed to get hurt. Rach said that he'd do stuff if you made him mad. I didn't want you or Q to be hurt."

The blonde sighs and gives Santana a quick kiss on the lips, a look of pain crossing her face, "Did he hurt you?"

Santana shakes her head, not able to speak because seeing her girl look like this is killing her, "Okay. Come on, we need to go to class and tell Quinn about her lobster."

Santana stops them right before they walked into the hall. She turns Brittany to face her and lifts her hand to the blonde's face, tracing the curve of her cheek and the arch of her brow, "I'm sorry that I didn't stop Finn from grabbing Q. I didn't see him coming."

Brittany shakes her head and kisses Santana's fingers as they graze across her lips, "Don't be sorry…It isn't okay, so I'm not gonna say it is. But it isn't your fault. Maybe you should listen to Rachel more."

Santana sighs and nods her head, "Maybe."

Xoxo

By the time English came around, Rachel was silently fuming in her seat waiting for the blonde to show up, while Quinn was pacing in the bathroom, looking at her arm that now is sporting a rather perfect looking bruise in the shape of a large hand.

'Rachel's going to kill me. She's going to take one look at this and know who did it and she's going to kill me, after she's done killing him. Oh God.'

She's been in the bathroom pacing for the past 10 minutes, roughly since she first took notice on how prominent the bruise looked.

She smacks herself in the head with her hand, not quite believing her lapse of intelligence and she races out of the bathroom and runs towards her locker to grab her Cheerios' jacket. Smirking to herself as she slips it on and runs towards her English class.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Fabray. Take a seat. Last verbal warning, next time you get a tardy."

She mumbles a halfhearted apology towards the teacher as she slips into her seat besides an unamused looking brunette.

Rachel however doesn't say a single word. She simply raises an eyebrow and eyes the jacket before turning back to her work.

Quinn sighs as she gets to work on her own work, somewhat relieved that she doesn't have to say anything to the diva.

After fifteen minutes however that relief is replaced with unease and uncontrollable angst.

She leans over in her seat and nudges the brunette's side, "Hey. Why aren't you talking to me?" She whispers, keeping her eyes trained on their teacher.

Rachel spares her a quick glance before returning to her notes. Quinn raises an eyebrow and frowns deeper at this. She rolls her eyes and goes back to work after waiting for the brunette say something yet getting nothing out of her.

'I'm Quinn Fabray. I can dish out the silent treatment better than anyone in this town.'

However once the bell rings signaling the end of the period, Quinn realizes that Rachel hadn't said a single word at all yet and that was highly uncommon.

She grabs her bag and quickly follows the diva out the door, "Rach?"

'So much for the silent treatment Fabray.'

She halts any further movement of the brunette by standing in front of her and holding her arms, "Hey now come on Rach. Say something."

The withering look she receives would have knocked anyone else out of the way, but Quinn just stands her ground, tilting her head for good measure, "Did I do something to upset you?"

Rachel's eyes flash disbelief and she shrugs the blonde off of her before assertively saying, "Library."

Quinn was thrown for a loop. She cant remember the last time (or if at all) that Rachel had shrugged her off.

"Shit."

She follows the brunette to the aforementioned library, walking all the way to the back and watches as the brunette takes a seat, not quite knowing what to do.

Rachel sighs and motions for her to take a seat beside her, patting the chair. The minute the blonde is sitting in the chair Rachel turns towards her and leans in, "I want the truth Quinn. Okay? Whatever it is that you're trying to hide from me, I don't care. I just…I hate knowing that you're being less than honest with me."

Quinn closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, "You're going to not like this one bit."

Rachel reaches out a hand and grasps Quinn's, "I don't like this right now, more than knowing the truth."

Quinn threads her fingers through Rachel's, "Santana and I…we went to Finn's."

Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand quickly to silently tell her not to interrupt.

"I told Coach that this was important and that it needed to be done. She said she completely understood and that it was after all Cheerio duty to ensure that the common folk understood they don't just get to mess with us. So we were given unlimited time to go and talk to him."

Quinn can feel Rachel's unwavering gaze on her but she keeps her hazel eyes trained on their hands.

"Rach…he did it. I mean he's stupid and a moron, but he didn't say it flat out, but he might as well have." She looks up at Rachel and she leans closer and grips Rachel's hand with both of hers trying to convey just how serious she is, "Rach there's no way for anyone to think he wasn't the one who did it."

Rachel glances down towards their hands and whispers, "You promised. You promised you wouldn't go looking for trouble."

Quinn nods, "I know, but I didn't go looking for trouble. I went looking for answers, definite answers. It's not 'looking' if you already know where…" Her statement dies in her throat when Rachel lifts her head and her brown eyes meet Quinn's hazel ones.

Rachel shakes her head, "Don't try and cleverly work your way out of this one Quinn. You promised me. And the first thing you do is go and take Santana and drive to his house. You couldn't have waited until after school? You couldn't have called Puck to go with you?"

"I'm not saying that you're wrong Rach."

"That's because I'm not!" Rachel exclaims.

Quinn nods and continues, "I'm not saying you're wrong…but you wouldn't have stayed away if I had told you would you?" Quinn doesn't wait for her to answer because she knows what she would say. Quinn continues, "After school, you'd have done everything in your power to keep us away. I know he's behind it…but I still needed to actually know just how much we needed to do before he actually truly admits to it. Rach he practically gave me and S a play by play!"

Rachel screws her eyes shut and lets out a slow deliberate breath, "All I'm saying is, you promised not to go and yet that's the first thing you do. He could have seriously hurt the both of you. Then where would that leave us?"

Rachel opens her eyes and stares into Quinn's, waves of emotion coming off of both girls, "I wish you'd have at least taken a guy with you Quinn. At least you'd have had someone of equal strength to stop him from hurting you."

The brunette notices a look of guilt pass over Quinn's face and immediately her mind starts to go into overdrive.

The blonde notices and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat, trying to subtly wrap the jacket around her body tighter, without alerting the brunette. However he arm brushes against the side of the chair and causes her to hiss out in pain, definitely alerting the brunette.

Rachel takes her hand away from the blonde's grip and lifts Quinn's head so their eyes are once again locked.

"Please take your jacket off Quinn."

* * *

**_A/N: If this chapter is crap do let me know okay? I was supposed to be studying for my AP physics exam buuut I kept coming back to this document on my computer. I finally finished it lol Reviews are love and well I love you all so xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**TwilightGleek1; Thank you! He is indeed (: xx**_

_**rita23fantastica; I'm so glad you do! Thank you! x **_

_**shaddowsong; Thank you (: Yeah I'm sorry it ended where it did but I couldn't keep going or else it would've ended somewhere you really wouldn't have wanted it to end. lol**_

_**EvelynJones; Thank you (: hehe yeah, I'll make up for it though promise. Thank you! :D x**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Thank you! I'm glad you love it! (: x**_

_**SuperGleek18; Thank you for the amazing reviews. Honestly made me smile! :D I'm glad you love it x**_

_**Roxy4vamp; Thank you (:x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Yeah /: it had to be done. Hahah all I will say is…everyone knows Rach is like a total badass in her own way right? (a)**_

_**Rioshix; Yepp Finn is just that dumb (: Haha you're a smart one ;) x Thank you! **_

_**ethertsuki; *blushes* thank you hehe I do apologize for stopping it where I did, but you'd have hated it if I had continued and stopped it. Haha aww! I'm glad you love it. Thank you again xx**_

_**agarza1538; Thank you so much, it's an honor to write for such amazing readers :D **_

_**nightcuddler; Thank you so much x Finn wont know what hit him (:**_

_**jcnrpoet; I don't think anyone feels bad for Finn, he's just a whole heap of major mess up. I'm glad you loved their interactions. Thank you so much for the review (: x**_

_**gleefulness; I'm glad you do! Thank you (: x**_

_**ButcWolf; Stupid Finn indeed. Thank you (: x**_

_**XXXII; (a) Aww thank you :D x**_

_**Super Tash; Thank you so VERY much for all of your reviews! I loved each and every one of them :D (I'm glad you noticed the Lady Q, Lady Di parallel :D I was kinda impressed with myself with that one haha) xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; I'm glad you're enjoying it (: Thank you so much for the review x**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :D On with the update hehe xx**_

* * *

"_Please take your jacket off Quinn."_

Hazel eyes widen tremendously, her grip on the jacket tightens, "What? No, I'm not taking off my jacket." Her words come out breathlessly as she's still trying to catch her breath from hitting the bruise.

Rachel furrows her brow, "It wasn't a suggestion Quinn. Please take off your jacket."

Quinn's face hardens and she raises an eyebrow much like she used to back when she'd torment the brunette in front of her. It's low but she cant help it. She's like a cornered cat.

"What gives _you_ the right to tell _me_ what to do Berry?"

Rachel's eyes flash sadness for a mere tenth of a second but it's long enough for Quinn to have noticed and the blonde instantly deflates and she reaches out to grab a hold of her hand, "No, wait Rach I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…I'm sorry."

Rachel looks at her but doesn't speak, but she doesn't remove the blonde's hand and that is enough for Quinn right now.

"Why are you asking me to take off my jacket?"

Rachel lets out a deep breath and locks eyes with Quinn, "I have my reasons Quinn. And I think you know, which is why you're getting so defensive about taking it off. You don't usually question me when I ask you…Actually you practically fly out of the jacket and help me into it. So this scenario begs for me to think you're trying to hide something. Your actions only help prove my point."

The blonde's mind is running at a million miles a second but the only thing she can say is, "No."

Rachel reaches out with both her hands and cups Quinn's face, allowing one hand to travel down her neck, her fingers playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, "Please take your jacket off."

Quinn shudders at her close proximity and the brunette's actions, she whispers out, "You'll get mad at me."

Rachel chuckles humorlessly, "What makes you think I'm not mad at you now? My worry however outweighs my anger at the present moment. You looked far too guilty when I mentioned taking Puck. Take your jacket off."

The minute Rachel sees Quinn's shoulders relax slightly; she knows she's won out. Rachel carefully and slowly allows her hands to travel across her shoulders and she gently pushes the jacket off. Quinn shrugs it off the rest of the way and it drapes behind her on the chair.

Quinn has her face trained on Rachel's, taking in her reaction. Rachel's eyes dart around trying to find what Quinn could possibly be trying to hide and the second her eyes land on the bruise she gasps and her eyes tear up.

Quinn closes her eyes and she wishes she hadn't seen the look on Rachel's face.

The brunette tentatively reaches out a hand and traces her hand light as a feather over the offended area not quite touching it at all.

Quinn takes in a shuddering breath and finally opens her eyes. Rachel is still eyeing the bruise intently as if her pure will and determination will make it disappear.

Quinn shrugs and quietly says, "You should see that wall."

Rachel wasn't amused in the slightest to say the least.

"Quinn."

The blonde bows her head in apology for trying to make light of the situation.

"I feel the need to tell you that I very seriously plan on killing him. My father is a very well-known policeman and I think if I spin it just right I can get away with justifiable homicide."

A light laugh escapes from Quinn before she even has time to think and Rachel immediately defends herself, "Laugh all you want but he isnt going to be able to crawl let alone walk when I'm through with him."

Rachel scoots her chair even closer and they're sitting face to face, her legs on either side of Quinn's, her arms surrounding the blonde, and her hands stroking her shoulders, "What happened?"

Quinn takes a breath and tells her everything.

Rachel may have done a good job at hiding her true feelings as she listens to Quinn's retelling of the events, but that didn't mean she wasn't itching to run all the way to Finn's house and rip him a new one this second.

It took all of her self-restraint to stay in the moment with Quinn and not run off, calling Puck as she does so, to help her pummel Finn into a pulp.

"I'm not sorry I went." Quinn whispers after a minute of silence.

Rachel looks at her in disbelief, "You aren't?"

Quinn shakes her head slowly, absentmindedly running a hand over the bruise, "No. Because now there isn't a shadow of a doubt that he was behind this. We may not have the proof that the cops or whatever need…but it's definitive proof for you."

Rachel's eyes widen, "You did not have to go and get hurt for me to have proof Quinn!"

Quinn shakes her head, "The part where he grabs me wasn't part of the initial plan Rach. We were supposed to be in and out, without much going on in between. I didn't compensate him trying to grab either of us."

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, effectively straddling her lap, although at this particular moment neither one of them were completely aware of it, "Are you okay?"

Quinn sighs into Rachel's neck, wrapping her own arms around Rachel's waist, bringing her even closer, "I panicked."

Rachel traces patterns across the back of Quinn's neck, and the blonde continues quietly, "Santana calmed me down…I mean we got out of the house and then I just couldn't breathe and I'm sorry I didn't think to bring Puck. I just I had to go then and there…Santana would've killed him if she didn't have to deal with me."

Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn and presses a kiss to her temple, giving her a small smile as she sits back enough to look into hazel eyes, "I'm sure she wouldn't have been the only one. I don't care what it is you're planning on doing to him for the almost B&E and the vandalism, you aren't going to go through with it for that. I'm going to make sure he pays for hurting you. No body lays a harmful hand on you and gets away with it. He messed with the wrong person."

Quinn immediately starts shaking her head, "No! No Rachel you aren't going to do anything! You're going to stay away from him. I don't care what he does to me, he better not even look at you funny. I'm not even kidding here Rachel Berry. I swear you won't like what will happen if you go and start antagonizing him."

Rachel stands up and crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow, the whole look screaming HBIC and would have had Quinn incredibly impressed had she not been intent on stopping Rachel's ideas from forming.

"Excuse me? It isn't antagonizing if he hurt you and I'm retaliating for something he did to you. And just wait one minute Fabray. Didn't I practically say the same thing? And what was the first thing you did?"

Quinn interrupts quickly, standing up as well, "Rachel that isnt the same. He's enormous! Easily three times your size. Baby you cant be thinking of hitting him, he'll break you!"

Rachel steps closer to the blonde, defiantly, "You mean like how he's _twice_ your size? And yet you still found it okay to go to his house and provoke and interrogate him. How is it any different Quinn? Don't you think it's killing me to see that that giant…" She pauses her rage causing her to shake as she searches for a word, "that giant bastard, raised a hand against you? Baby let me tell you something, it's ripping me up inside to know that I wasn't there to stop him from hurting you. This is making me think very violent thoughts and you know I'm not a violent person by nature. Yet here I am actually planning his demise. I can't just sit here, after seeing a bruise he put on _my_ Quinn, and not do anything. You are incredibly delusional if you think that that's even a possibility. To hell with what he did to me, that wasn't to my person. This however…" She points to Quinn's bruise, "This is physically hurting my girl and I'm not about to let him get away with this, you can't possibly expect me to. Or Santana for that matter. I'll have you know I'm having her round up Puck for me because…"

She's cut off by Quinn's lips gently, softly pressing against her own. Suddenly she's left breathless, even though with her years of vocal training she should be able to hold out for a long time.

Her hands on their own lift and wrap around Quinn's neck, effectively keeping her close. Quinn's hands trail across Rachel's waist, her fingers tensing and relaxing against her.

The blonde sighs into the kiss and it's all over almost as soon as it starts. She pulls back slightly, her forehead resting against Rachel's and she whispers, "You talk too much."

Both pairs of eyes are still closed almost as if they're afraid that if they opened their eyes this would all be a figment of their imagination.

Rachel's breath washes over Quinn and it's real and she chances a peek, opening one of her eyes and seeing Rachel's eyes still firmly closed as she whispers out a breathless, "I was under the impression that you liked me talking."

Quinn smiles and decides that that one little peck simply wasn't enough and she leans in once more and presses her lips to Rachel's and if possible Quinn believes she tastes even better this second time than the first.

She is again the first to pull away, her eyes opening immediately after and she takes in the small smile playing on Rachel's lips, "I do…but sometimes…it's just too much."

Rachel's eyes flutter open and Quinn is taken aback with the sheer volume of emotion she sees in them. Her brown eyes were never this bright, never this brown.

"This in no way deviates my decision to kill Finn."

Quinn smiles, a blush forming on her cheeks, "I'm sure it doesn't…I just…I don't know. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thi."

Rachel presses her lips to Quinn's effectively silencing her. She presses her body fully into Quinn's wrapping her tightly in her arms, pulling back and resting her head against the blondes, "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." After a beat she continues, "I find I happen to like this way of stopping our ramblings."

Quinn laughs and nods her head, "It beats getting a pillow thrown at you and or a hand covering your mouth."

Rachel smiles and nods her agreement.

Quinn's face turns beet red however once she fully comprehends what she has just done. Her arms drop from around Rachel's waist and she backs away. Her eyes widen with every passing second, "I just…we just…kiss…I."

Quinn's eyes snap wider and realizes that Rachel is still rambling and she cuts her off by moving away from her and grabbing her jacket off the floor where it had fallen and she looks at Rachel and her eyes are scared and pleading, "I'm…I'm so sorry. I have to go. I'll see you in Glee. I promise we'll talk more. I just remembered something."

Rachel watches the blonde all but flies out of the library and she's left standing in the same spot, contemplating just what it is that Quinn was apologizing for.

She folds her arms in front of her and takes a seat and trying to regain her breath and trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. Rachel was under the impression that Quinn was about to kiss her, seeing as she had been leaning incredibly close to her for a second, until she stepped back and fled.

Rachel shakes her head ridding herself of that thought. Quinn wasn't going to kiss me, especially not in the very public school library where anyone could easily see them.

Rachel takes another deep breath and gathers her belongings getting ready to leave to make her way to the choir room.

Xoxoxo

"I almost kissed Rachel."

Brittany's squeal erupts and reverberates in the empty bathroom. The dancer wraps Quinn in a giant hug but immediately lets go when Quinn winces and gasps in pain.

Brittany's eyes tear up as Quinn pulls away from her.

She immediately starts apologizing even though she isnt entirely sure why Quinn pulled away, "I'm sorry Quinn…I."

Quinn walks into her arms and hugs her fiercely, "Don't say you're sorry B. I just got hurt on my arm and you kinda pressed into the bruise."

She was beyond glad that she put the jacket back on after leaving the library.

Brittany looks down at her once she pulls back slightly, "I hurt you?"

Quinn shakes her head and Santana reiterates, "No baby, you just touched where the bruise is."

"I'm so sorry Q. I'll kiss the booboo and I'll bring some of that repair-all gel San always puts on me when I get hurt."

Quinn gives her a smile but it comes out more like a grimace from the pain in her arm, chuckling on the inside knowing Brittany meant 'Reparil Gel' even though 'Repair-all' works just as well if one thinks about it, "Thanks Britt, it feels better already."

Santana wraps an arm around her blonde and rubs a hand up and down her side, silently telling her she's proud of her, "So. You almost kissed the hobbit."

Quinn immediately nods, "She was lecturing me but like I swear I heard her say 'baby' and 'my Quinn' but I cant be entirely sure seeing as I zoned out apparently. And like I cut her off by kissing her and stuff, but then when I realized I just imagined it I noticed that I was really leaning into her space and like I swear we were super close…I pulled away grabbed my jacket and I ran out of there."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You should have kissed her. At least then we'd know for sure if kissing her would actually shut her up mid-ramble or not."

Quinn gasps, "S this is serious!"

The Latina laughs as she says, "I was being serious!"

Quinn groans and slides into the chair that's always left in the bathroom, "I almost kissed Rachel S. In the _school_ _library_. I almost kissed her and we haven't even talked about like our feelings yet!"

Brittany stands behind Quinn and rubs her shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension, "So like…maybe you two should talk about your feelings then. I mean you obviously want to kiss her."

Santana smiles at her girl and nods, "BB has a point. I mean you said you almost kissed and you haven't talked about your feelings _yet._ I get the strong feeling that if you got everything out in the open with Rach, you wouldn't be opposed to kissing."

Before she can stop, Quinn finds herself shaking her head, "I'm not opposed to kissing her now."

Her eyes widen and she clamps a hand over her mouth, Brittany and Santana simply smile at her gently, "I…Did I just say that?"

Santana laughs heartily, "Well I don't see a ventriloquist around here, do you Britt?"

Brittany shakes her head, glad that Rachel and Santana had taught what that word meant, "Nope I don't see a puppet either."

Santana smiles at her and looks back at Quinn who looks to be having another panic attack.

"Q! Hey! Breathe! You like her, it seems only logical for you to want to kiss her."

Quinn's eyes snap up to meet Santana's and she breathes out, "Yeah, but not on a whim, with nothing resolved! That'll just make a mess! And…I just. Thinking about kissing her is new. I mean consciously thinking about it is new. And…What do I do?"

Santana folds her arms in front of her and as bluntly as possible says, "Talk to her."

Brittany giggles and nods her head, "Yeah silly. I mean she isnt telepathetic. Even though she totally has a sixth sense sometimes."

Santana smiles, "Telepathic Britt."

The blonde nods, "Yeah and that too."

Quinn chuckles but turns serious once again, "But, how? I mean what do I say? 'Hey Rachel, I know it's super out of the blue but I realized that I really really like you and I want to kiss you now.'

Brittany hops up and down excitedly, "Yeah! Just like that! But…maybe like use nicer words. Rachel likes pretty words."

Santana nods, "Yeah Q. And like don't wait too long in getting it out once you start telling her. She'll think something's wrong and she'll start going off on a million and one tangents if she sees you stumbling around your words."

Quinn nods, taking in everything that her fellow cheerios are telling her.

Santana's phone beeps and she sees a new text from Rachel, '_San, could you possibly get Quinn to the nurse to get ice on her bruise and to put some gel on it? I would have done that myself however she left the library quite suddenly and I haven't been able to get out of my current class to drag her with me. It looks rather awful. I hope you know I'm going to be dealing with that thing. And you too for that matter. R*_'

Santana furrows her eyebrows. She knows Rachel has a flare for the dramatic, but she wouldn't be actually telling her to take her to the nurse unless it was really bad looking.

Santana looks up at Quinn and notices the Cheerio jacket that she's wearing. The Latina's eyes furrow even further and she then raises an eyebrow. She knows Quinn doesn't exactly bruise like a peach, as evident from all the cheerio practices they've had. She gets light ones that you'd hardly really notice.

Santana walks over closer to Quinn and fingers the hem of the jacket, "Hey Q. What's with the jacket?"

Hazel eyes widen comically and she shakes her head, "Nothing. I just like wearing it. There's like a crazy draft going through the school."

Santana raises an eyebrow and folds her arms in front of her, as Brittany giggles lightheartedly beside Quinn and tilt her head and gives her the puppy dog look, "Silly, it's nice without the jacket Q! Take it off and see for yourself."

Quinn shakes her head no and Santana stares at her not quite believing the sight in front of her. Usually Quinn is the first to give into Brittany's requests (second only to Santana and Rachel).

Santana gently places her hands on Quinn's shoulders, "Cap? Seriously? I need to ask you to take the jacket off. I needs to see the bruise."

Quinn looks to be contemplating her options but one look at Brittany's wide worried eyes and Santana's not-so-subtle determination; she realizes she doesn't have any options but the one to take the jacket off.

Shrugging the jacket off for the second time that day, Quinn keeps her gaze on the floor instead of at their faces. However even that doesn't stop her from hearing Brittany's breath hitch or Santana's murmur of 'Jesús, María y José

She feels rather than sees Santana tracing a hand across the abused area, and try and she might she cant stop the ripple of pain that courses through her even from such a light contact.

The Latina retracts her hand from the bruise, but rests in on her forearm, "Quinn."

Before anything else was said, Brittany wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's waist and buries her face into her neck, "Was that all from Finn?"

Quinn takes in a deep breath, and she nods once and Brittany squeezes her closer and she whispers, "Can we go get Rachel so she can take care of you please?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No, no B it's okay."

Santana scoffs, "Sorry Q. We cant get Rachel, but we're definitely taking care of that bruise. I knew he was hurting you but I didn't realize he was squeezing _this_ hard. Oh man this…I'm…He…Él no puede hacer esto a mi capitán!"

Quinn shrugs, or tries to what with Brittany still buried in her neck, "But he has done this to your captain San. And your Captain is fine."

Brittany's sniff draws their attention to her, and Quinn coos, "Oh B, no please don't cry."

The blue eyed dancer pulls back and looks at Quinn and her heart breaks seeing her look so fragile, "I just. Why does he have to be so mean? You are _so_ amazing and. He hurt you and I don't like violence but I want to hurt him back now."

Her blue eyes tear up further at that and she sniffs, "Can we _please_ fix you now? Please?"

Santana subtly wipes at her eyes from seeing Brittany so emotional, and she takes initiative by helping Quinn back into her jacket.

"I've got some gel in my cheerios locker. And I've got some Advil for the pain. No arguing with me Q."

Brittany loops her arm through Quinn's and she pulls her along out of the bathroom, with Santana kind of leading the way.

As soon as they reach the locker room Brittany makes Quinn sit on the bench and runs to grab an icepack from the cooler, as Santana grabs the gel.

The Latina walks over to stand in front of Quinn and she gently removes the jacket again.

Quinn looks up at her and tilts her head and shrugs, "I'm sorry you've got to."

"Don't. I'm not doing this for anyone else except for you. This isn't just because B's around. You're hurt and you're too damn stubborn to take care of it on your own."

She hags it up in her locker and takes a seat next to the blonde as Brittany comes back with the icepack and she carefully wraps it in a towel before placing it on the effected area. Quinn cant help but hiss at the first contact, it being cold and also being super sensitive to anything coming near the bruised area.

After a few minutes of silence Brittany brushes some of Quinn's hair out of her face while she continues to hold the icepack over the bruise, "Q?"

Quinn hums her reply letting her know she's listening, "I know right now you're worried about being hurt by Finn but you know Rachel would never do anything like this to you right? And I mean, she so likes you too."

Quinn nods her head, "I know she wouldn't do anything like this to me B."

Blue eyes look deep into Quinn's, "She really wouldn't. Not just like with her hands but she wouldn't with her words either."

Quinn's heart thumps in her chest at Brittany's words and all she can do in response is nod.

Santana cuts in, "Alright I think you can take the icepack off querido."

Brittany takes it off and moves to put it back in the fridge as Santana unscrews the cap off the gel, "I swear Q, I'm going to kill him."

Quinn sighs as Santana carefully rubs the gel into the bruised area, "San please."

The Latina holds up her hand that isnt rubbing the gel in and shrugs, "I'm just sayin Q."

Brittany sits back down and wraps an arm around Quinn's waist, "Rachel's wondering where we are."

Quinn twists her head to look at her, "How do you know?"

"San isnt in class with her."

The Latina smiles as she puts the things away, walking over to a sink to wash her hands, "She'll be fine as soon as I explain what's been up."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana and nods her head, "I'm sure. We'll see her during Glee. She'll see we're all okay."

Xoxox

Walking into class Santana smirks at the teacher as she makes her way to her seat.

"You're late Ms. Lopez."

Santana raises an eyebrow, "Yo, be glad I walked in."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Do you have to be so…so."

The Latina grins, "Bitchy?"

Rachel grins back at her, "Your words."

Santana leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. She can feel Rachel's eyes on her and she tilts her head towards her without opening her eyes, "What?"

Rachel sighs and even though Santana's eyes are closed she can literally feel the emotions coming off of her in waves, "I'm so mad Santana."

The Latina blinks her eyes open and looks over the brunette's demeanor and she notices the set jaw, the furrowed brow, the sparks coming out from her eyes, Rachel continues, "I want to physically hurt him. I want him to be eaten by a lion."

Santana doesn't usually feel guilty about many things, but Quinn was under her care when she got hurt and she cant help but want to apologize to Rachel, "Berry…I'm. I was supposed to watch over Q and I know you told us that he'd hurt us and shit but…I should've told Q to forget about it and stay at school."

Rachel's face softens, "Please don't apologize San. It isnt your fault. He's the one who grabbed her. Yes maybe it could have all been avoided, but it isnt your fault. It isnt."

Santana sets her jaw to literally stop herself from tearing up because she really didn't mean for one of her best friends to get hurt because she didn't think anything through, Rachel places a hand on Santana's and squeezes, "How is she?"

Santana takes a breath, "She's alright. That bruise is fucking massive though."

Rachel nods sadly, "He cant come anywhere near her San."

The Latina goes to open her mouth but shuts her mouth just in time since their teacher took that moment to look at them before continuing. She ducks her head closer to Rachel, "He cant go anywhere near you either or else Quinn'll lose her shit."

Santana continues, "He was behind the whole thing at your house that night Rachel. Whether or not the authorities can do anything is irrelevant. He wont have a fuckin clue what hit him on Sunday, 'specially since he was stupid enough to do what he did to Q."

The rest of the period was spent somewhat in silence, since the teacher decided to stroll between the rows of students, all but completely halting all talks.

Xoxox

Walking into the choir room Quinn gets a sudden armful of Brittany, "Hi Q!"

Chuckling, Quinn hugs her back just as tightly, "Britt we just saw each other. I walked you here and you insisted to run in before me."

Brittany smiles pulling away, "Yeah! So I can get to hug you silly!"

Quinn smiles at her and nods her head in understanding, "Oh, I see. Of course."

Just then Rachel walks into the choir room, closely followed by Kurt and Mercedes and Santana came strolling in next.

As the others go straight for the chairs, Rachel carefully walks over to the two blondes, "Hey."

Brittany wraps her in a quick hug, "Hi Ray." She presses a light kiss to her forehead before skipping over to Santana.

"Quinn?" Rachel didn't mean for her to sound so unsure, but as luck would have it that's just how the blonde's name came out.

Hazel eyes lock with brown and she gives her a small smile, "Rach." She opens her arms, letting Rachel know she's willing to receive and be a willing participant in a hug.

Rachel gently wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and buries her face into her neck, "Don't run off like that again. I was worried."

Quinn nods, squeezing Rachel closer to her body as humanly possible, "I promise to try not to ever do that again."

Rachel mumbles, "Good. Now come on."

She pulls away slowly and reaches a hand for Quinn's and smiles softly once she sees the blonde threading their fingers together.

If you had asked Rachel what happened or what was said during this glee rehearsal, she wouldn't have been able to tell you. She was far too busy marveling at the soft hand resting in hers and the way both of their hands just fit. She was entirely too wrapped up in absentmindedly rubbing a soothing hand over Quinn's forearm, a safe distance from the bruise so it doesn't hurt, but close enough for Quinn to recognize the sentiment.

If you had asked Quinn what went down during glee practice, she would have shrugged and given a lazy smile and said it was a lazy day.

Santana and Brittany give each other secret smiles as they watch their two friends interact, lacing their own fingers, Santana leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I think it's time we start seriously pushing them. What do you say baby?"

The blue eyed blonde nods her head and kisses the Latina's head, "Sometimes the lobsters claws need help being able to reach the other lobster's claw."

* * *

_**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner that these last two updates lol Reviews please? xox**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**kaymarie35; Hehe sorry, I didn't mean to scare you :p Thank you! :D**_

_**ethertsuki; Haha Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it, reading reviews like yours make *my* day :D Honestly thanks for taking the time to review (: x**_

_**EvelynJones; Haha I had to have something exciting happen (a) Soon, I promise (: x**_

_**sdmwd1115; I'm SO glad you decided to read this too! I hate that the show ignores it, but I just meant that this is set season 1 before that drama :D Thanks for giving it a shot! X**_

_**shaddowsong; Thaaank you! :D He is indeed going to get what he deserves x**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Hahah Thank you! X**_

_**Super Tash; Thanks so much for the review haha I wouldn't stop you from hunting him down :D x**_

_**miraclemoon; LOL the three are all going to own him anyways…or at least I presume so (a) haha Thank you for reviewing (: x**_

_**Rioshix; Ahh actually I'm going to be honest here…In real life? Lobsters dont particularly have special mating habits or the such (as far as I know…and I checked for this story lol)…but in Phoebe Buffey's world (and Brittany's haha) they're kinda like penguins in the sense they mate for life, walking around at the bottom of the tank with their claws together like they're holding hands haha. Thank you so much! x**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you SO much! :D x**_

_**annalucindaberry; Haha yup ;) Thank you! :D**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; :O Hahah Uhm I'll get the 'save the date' cards made then lol Thank you! *hearts***_

_**agarza1538; Exactly :D Because I'd have hated to stop it somewhere else and then it'd be even more of a cliffy and such x Thank you so much :D xo**_

_**A/N: Alrighty so I'm gonna be going on a family vacation for about a week, so within that time there will be no updates, however! I will continue writing up the story so that when I do come back you'll get a nice pretty update :D**_

* * *

"Rachel I swear if you don't stop trying to do everything for me I'm going to scream!"

Quinn huffs as yet another pillow is fluffed and placed behind her back on the couch.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Nonsense. I cant possibly be doing everything for you. Or were you under the impression that I'm breathing for you as well?"

Quinn narrows her eyes slightly at Rachel, trying her hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of that question, "Don't brush of what you're doing here Rachel Berry. It's a bruise. I'm fine. It's not like I've had my arm amputated. Please stop making such a big deal out of it? I don't want your dads to worry either."

Rachel's eyes widen suddenly, "You should tell daddy. Isnt this like abuse or harassment maybe?"

Quinn shakes her head widely, "I dont think it'd make a difference. I mean technically we weren't invited into the house and well…We were supposed to be in school." Quinn says the end sheepishly.

Rachel takes a seat beside the blonde and hums quietly in agreement.

"So…" Quinn says after a few minutes of silence, watching the brunette away in her thoughts.

Rachel smiles up at her and gives her hand a light squeeze, "How about I go and get us a couple of apples to tide us over until dinner and you go ahead and turn on the TV."

The blonde nods her head becoming very fond of the idea of just relaxing on the couch with the brunette.

Quinn leans forward, reaching out for the TV remote control, clicking it on and leaning back against the numerous cushions behind her, sighing contentedly as she does so.

Rachel smiles at her from the doorway before shaking her head lightly and handing over one of the apples before sitting down next to her and propping her legs in her lap, Quinn's empty hand automatically going to rest atop her legs.

"Did you find anything of interest?"

Quinn shrugs, licking her lips of the juice before answering, "I don't have something specific to watch."

Rachel nods and watches as Quinn continues flicking through channels, stopping at each channel waiting for Rachel's opinion, before changing it again.

"…You know pretty much get down tonight."

Rachel and Quinn turn and face each other, identical grins appearing on both of their faces before Quinn turns the volume up and scoots down farther into the couch and munching on her apple.

Rachel giggles, "FRIENDS it is then." Wiggling her sock clad toes as both of their attention drift to the TV.

_The two watch as Ross complains about some guy Rachel met at the movies, saying how he should be the one taking down his messages. Or that Ross and Rachel should be together and they get some kind of messaging service._

_To which of course Phoebe replies with, "Hang in there. It's going to happen."_

_Ross exasperatedly questions, "Okay now, how, how do you know that?"_

"_Because she's your lobster."_

Rachel's feet stop wiggling, and Quinn all but spits out the apple she had in her mouth.

All movement is suddenly stopped as the two keep their eyes glued on the television screen.

"_Come on you guys. It's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. And you know what? You can actually see old lobster couples walking around their tank you know, like holding claws."_

Rachel could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her jaw was just about in her lap it was opened so wide.

Quinn wasn't fairing any better, "Brittany…Phoebe…Excuse me?"

Rachel turns so she's looking at Quinn just as Quinn is turning to look at her. They both blush deeply before glancing back towards the TV.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to pull her feet away and dart away all the while dialing Santana or Brittany's numbers to chastise either of them for their little reference, but Rachel keeps her legs put like a trooper and instead focuses her attention on breathing.

Quinn significantly relaxes once she notices Rachel isnt about to sprint. She had been able to feel her leg muscles tense as if she was getting ready to bolt, which in turn made Quinn tense as well, but the minute she felt Rachel's leg muscles relax some, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and returned her attention to the show.

Despite the slight initial shock, both girls decided to continue watching the episode, laughing at the appropriate times and just pretty much saving that little piece of 'lobster' information in the back of their minds for later.

Until of course it came up again.

"_Saving saving me? From the pleasant conversation I was having with the interesting man?" Rachel asks trying to keep her cool._

_Ross chuckles awkwardly, "Oh well see from where I was sitting."_

"_Ross listen to me. I am not yours to save."_

"_But…you are."_

"_What?"_

"_Well uh you're my lobster."_

Rachel glances at Quinn and despite herself she cant help but giggle at the furrowed brow that the blonde is sporting. The brunette tilts her head to the side and thinks about the whole scene and she smiles at the blatant jealousy Ross exudes and how Quinn does the same, virtually every time anyone is even slightly above average nice to her.

Quinn for her part is mentally giving herself a face palm, 'Am I that obvious? Oh that's just. Wonderful. Perfect. Just what I need. For Rachel to realize I'm crazy jealous like Ross. Damn."

"_No buts Ross. We are never going to happen. Accept that."_

Rachel furrows her brows this time and pouts, crossing her arms. She always did hate it whenever the two weren't together.

Quinn's eyes widen at that and she cant believe this ever happened because from what she can remember Ross and Rachel were always on.

They kept watching, both in their own world right up until the prom video, with Ross coming to 'save the day'.

_Phoebe smiles and waves her hands excitedly, "See? He's her lobster!"_

Rachel and Quinn are both wearing identical smiles as they see just how much Phoebe reminds them of Brittany.

Quinn tentatively breaks the silence, "That was cute."

Rachel allows her smile to grow larger, "It was huh?"

Quinn nods, absentmindedly trailing a hand up and down Rachel's calf.

The brunette watches as the blonde's face goes through a range of emotions, her eyes furrowing then widening then frowning until finally she settles for a quick shake of the head before lifting her head slightly to look at Rachel, as if stealing herself for a bad reaction.

"Rach?"

The brunette smiles at her disarmingly, "Yes Lady Q?"

Quinn takes a breath, "I kind of, need to tell you something. But you have to hear me out before saying anything okay? Please? Cuz if you stop me I don't know if I'll be able to say everything I need to and I don't know when or if I'll ever be able to get up the courage to say anything."

Rachel takes in Quinn's completely no nonsense look and she takes a breath to steady her nerves as she nods her head, "Okay Quinn. I promise not to interrupt you."

She reaches out for the blonde's hand, to which Quinn hesitates for a split-second before finally gently intertwining their fingers.

Quinn keeps her eyes trained on her lap, while she fidgets with their fingers. She takes a calming breath all the while Rachel is watching her, biting her own lip trying to stop from saying anything to interrupt her.

Expressive hazel eyes lift and meet with warm brown ones and Quinn berates herself for being so nervous. The fact that she can actually see how much emotion there is behind Rachel's eyes now makes her feel silly.

She smiles and opens her mouth, "Rachel I…"

"Honey! I'm home! Tell me Quinn's here too!"

Quinn immediately stops and slightly tenses, to which Rachel rolls her eyes and groans under her breath, "Hi Dad, welcome home. Of course she's here; we're in the living room."

Quinn lowers her head, disappointed in herself for not getting it out when she had the chance. Rachel squeezes her hand giving her a reassuring smile and giving her a quiet, "We'll talk later on tonight okay sweetheart?"

The blonde nods her head, her earlier keenness dissipating slightly, "Okay Ray. It's okay."

Hiram walks into the living room and chuckles, "I see you two requisitioned the couch already."

Rachel leans her head back against the arm of the couch, looking over the back of the couch at her dad, giving him a smile as she says, "Of course, did you expect anything else?"

Quinn giggles when she sees Rachel going cross-eyed, only imagining the face Hiram was making in return.

"Hi Hiram."

She hears the smile in his voice, "Hi Quinn. Aww you're still letting her use you as a leg rest?"

He gives her a quick kiss to the forehead in ways of greeting before doing the same to Rachel, who was pouting during the exchange but had a smile on her lips, "I assure you if Quinn had a problem she'd have…"

Hiram interrupts, "Honey, honestly? No she wouldn't stop you."

Quinn's face colors pink incredibly fast, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel or her father, she murmurs, "I don't mind. I…I like that she's comfortable enough around me."

A blush creeps its way to Rachel's face as well, but it isn't nearly as strong as Quinn's, "Aww. See dad?"

Hiram laughs but decides against saying anything else in regards to that, "I'm going to go change and when I come back down maybe we can figure out what we're going to have for dinner, okay?"

Xoxo

The rest of the evening went about just as normally as any other time.

Except for the fact that Quinn was stumbling and fumbling all over herself and Rachel wasn't any help because she was just a whole bundle of nerves waiting for later on tonight.

Regardless of what anyone else said or thought, Rachel knew she was just a bit intuitive, and she had a very incredibly strong feeling that Quinn was going to tell her she likes her. Or else just tell her that she wanted them to lay off the touchy feely-ness of their relationship. In which case Rachel was 100% ready with a rebuttal, something along the lines of it being imperative for them to continue moving forward instead of regressing seeing as they naturally found themselves to be incredibly cuddly together.

Hiram and Leroy both tried to keep the amusement out of their tones and faces, but they found it increasingly difficult to do so, whenever Rachel would accidentally brush against Quinn and the blonde would stop midsentence to catch her breath and tear her eyes away from the brunette.

This continued on until finally both Berry men decided to call it a night.

"Sweethearts, Hiram and I are going up to bed now. Have a good rest of the night. Good night."

With that they bid the girls good night and left them to their own devices.

Quinn let out a deep breath and relaxed into the couch, gathering her wits before sitting up and looking at Rachel who just walked back in from returning their popcorn bowls to the kitchen to wash later.

"Hey." Rachel says quietly upon noticing Quinn looking at her.

A small blush surfaces on Quinn's cheeks, "Hey yourself princess."

Rachel climbs over Quinn's propped legs and takes her seat from earlier, once again placing her feet in the blonde's lap, "So…"

Quinn's heart starts to beat erratically, "…A needle pulling thread."

There was silence for all but a second before Rachel's adorable laugh filled the living room, "Oh my God Quinn! I…you're adorable."

Quinn chuckles and shrugs lightly, "I ain't gots nothing on you."

Rachel blushes, but manages a smirk, "As wonderful as it is to hear Santana speak like that, I'd really rather appreciate it if you didn't start that as well."

Quinn giggles and nods her head lowering her voice she softly says, "I don't know where that came from."

Rachel continues to smile, patiently waiting for Quinn to start talking. The blonde tilts her head and runs her fingers through her hair, "I don't know how to start this now."

The blonde lets out an exasperated sigh and pushes herself to sit up a little bit straighter, "I mean I know what I want to say. And…I really need to say it because if I don't it's going to kill me and then one day I'll blurt it out in the middle of a very crowded hallway and you don't deserve that at all because you're amazing and wonderful and you don't need that…although you do like the attention and spotlight, I doubt this would be one of the times that you'd appreciate it."

Rachel watches her in slight amusement, her attention solely on the blonde before her and when she finally calms down Rachel leans forward and cups her cheek, "I'm listening. Take your time Quinn, I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn nods her head once before stopping feeling as if she continues she'd probably throw up.

She starts off quietly, not out of embarrassment, but simply because of the sheer emotion behind it and how vulnerable she was making herself right now, "Okay. I…God I don't even…Rachel you. You're like one of my best friends you know?"

She shoots a glance over to the brunette to see if she's completely listening, and when she sees her nod she nods back and continues, "Yeah okay and…For the longest time that was what I thought I saw every time I was around you. You know me so well and I just, you make me feel…I guess I didn't want to really see or think about what else it could mean, other than I thought of you as my very best friend. I didn't want to over think the fact that I'd wake up extra early on days I don't have Cheerios practice just so I could say good morning to you first or that I'd make sure Santana got your favorite flavor of vegan ice-cream because as much as she likes it she can never remember it's 'Very Berry Mix' and not Strawberry.

I didn't want to question why it was that I want more than anything to be the one to make you smile and laugh and that I'd feel really weird whenever someone else got to make you smile _like that_ or laugh _like that_…I hated how easy it was for Santana to slip into what I thought to be 'my role'. I never asked myself what it was I felt every time she'd flirt with you, but I knew it felt awful. I loved that you were smiling, but I hated that you were smiling "my" smile when it wasn't me that put it there.

You may not believe me, and trust me I'd understand. But…regardless of what you want to do, I need you to know that I think I've always liked you. As in…" She stops suddenly and crashes her eyes shut for a second before opening them and locking them with Rachel's, "As in I like you, a whole hell of a lot more than just my best friend. I like you like…like Santana likes Brittany. And, I wish it was just that but it isnt. I _need_ you. I…this was going to rip out of me if I didn't tell you, but what will kill me is if we cant be friends if you don't feel the same way. Because regardless of relationship status Ray…I need you. Whether it be as a friend or girlfriend…I don't think I can take not having you in my life because…you're such a huge part of it now. You're such a huge part of _me_…"

Whatever else Quinn was going to say got lost between her lips and Rachel's.

The brunette had been hanging on her every word and it took all her power to stop herself from jumping on her the second Quinn started to talk. Rachel didn't think Quinn would mind that she was kissing her now, seeing as Rachel doubted there was much more to say.

Pulling back slowly and resting her forehead against the blonde's Rachel nuzzled her nose against Quinn's as they both try and get their hearts to slow back down to normal.

Quinn has her eyes shut as she whispers, "Please tell me that wasn't your way of letting me down easy Rachel…_please_. Because…God I don't think I can go back after having finally kissed you."

Rachel swoons and had she not already been completely smitten, she's practically sure she'd have been after that.

The brunette pulls back slightly, and the loss of heat on Quinn's face causes the blonde to open her eyes slowly, only to have them flutter shut when Rachel reaches a hand out and strokes the side of her face, "Please open your eyes?"

The whispered breath lightly tickles her face and she slowly reopens her eyes, trying desperately not to break down if this is indeed Rachel's albeit cruel way of letting her down.

Rachel leans in that little bit closer and she shakes her head, "It wasn't."

Quinn's eyes show her hurt and confusion and she starts to struggle to get out of Rachel's hold, "Oh. Okay well. Okay. I need to go. I…You don't have to hold me or like touch me I completely."

She once again gets stopped by Rachel claiming her lips in a soft yet assured kiss, Rachel's hand traveling to the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her in closer, letting her know she _wants_ her here.

Rachel once again softly breaks the kiss, but then quickly gives her a succession of pecks as she says, "I meant. It wasn't. Me letting. You down. Easy." She gives her another full kiss before pulling back and blushing incredibly scarlet, "This is me telling you that I wholeheartedly reciprocate your feelings and I actually believe I more than just reciprocate. I actually think you don't have a single clue how much I like you Quinn Fabray."

Rachel expected Quinn to smile and maybe perhaps if only slightly, show a positive reaction. What she didn't account for was a suddenly very pouty and forlorn looking Quinn.

"I'm probably daydreaming or asleep right now. I'm going to wake up and find out I passed out on the couch before you even came back from putting the empty popcorn bowls in the kitchen."

Rachel gives her an amused smile, "You think you're dreaming?"

Quinn looks at her deadly serious, a look of utter heartbreak on her face as she nods dejectedly, "It must be because I don't think I'd ever be able to say all of that and then have you kiss me more than once and tell me you like me back. It's the library scene all over again."

Rachel tilts her head and smiles at her lovingly, "What will it take for me to convince you that you most certainly are not dreaming?"

"Pinch me."

Rachel quirks a smile and nods, "Okay…and that will accomplish?"

Quinn rolls her eyes slightly, "You cant feel pain in dreams…or I mean…I don't know if I was daydreaming and you pinched me I'd wake up from it…but like if it's really happening then nothing would change."

Rachel giggles, "Your logic astounds me sometimes Quinn Fabray."

The blonde blushes and mumbles, "I just…I really want this to be real Rachel. You. You cant possibly understand."

Now it's Rachel's turn the blush, as she ducks her head and quietly states, "Actually. I think I do know. Because I've wanted this to happen for so long. So very long. And _I_ should be the one not believing her luck not you. I mean _I_ just kissed Quinn Fabray. _The_ Quinn Fabray. And she let me and kissed me back."

Quinn smiles adoringly at the brunette, "I don't think you fully comprehend just how much _The_ Quinn Fabray cant believe her very fortunate luck of being kissed by an angel. A beautiful brown eyed angel. Forgive me if I still hold on to my belief that this is all a very vivid figment of my imagination."

Rachel blushes and slowly leans in for a kiss, stopping just short of her lips and whispering out, "Kiss me."

A low sensual moan escapes from Quinn's lips before she could comprehend the fact that she was the one making the noise. On their own accord her lips seek out Rachel's and her hands travel around Rachel's waist.

The kiss is slow and with purpose. Rachel whimpers slightly when she feels Quinn's fingers graze against a strip of skin that was revealed where her shirt has ridden up, the vibrations from the whimper traveling to Quinn who gently leaned even further into the kiss, not daring to deepen it for fear that it will all disappear because of it really all being in her head.

When they part once again they rest their foreheads together and work on getting their breathing back to normal.

Rachel whispers, "If that doesn't convince you then a) you've have incredibly realistic daydreams, and b) you've had incredibly realistic daydreams."

Quinn chuckles and shrugs slightly, still keeping her eyes closed, "True on both accounts."

The brunette cant stop the skip her heart takes at the knowledge that Quinn has been dreaming about her, she schools herself however, "What do you suggest we do now Lady Q?"

Quinn slowly opens her eyes and lets out a sigh at seeing Rachel still very much in kissing distance to her. She gives her a lazy smile and quietly states, "If we wake up tomorrow and you remember this and tell me about it, I'll be convinced that it really happened. If you don't then I'll know this was all just a really incredibly amazing dream I had due to the amazing feeling of holding you while we sleep."

Rachel ducks her head, the smile on her face threatening to become a permanent fixture, "Okay…to bed?"

Quinn nods, waiting for Rachel to stand before offering the brunette her hand, and allowing her to slowly guide her to the bedroom, "To bed."

Making it up the stairs and going through the well rehearsed nightly routine gave Quinn the solid idea that it was in fact all just her imagination. The minute her head hit the pillow and she felt Rachel slide in however she didnt hesitate to pull her closer and wrap her arm around her. The disappointed sigh she gave herself however didnt even begin to describe how bad she felt, knowing that it was all in her head.

"Good night Rach." She gives her a soft kiss behind her ear and nuzzles her face into the brown tresses, inhaling the scent of lavender that Rachel loves so much.

"Goodnight Lady." Rachel grabs her hand and brings it to her lips and gives it a kiss, savoring the softness as she once again intertwines their fingers.

Rachel was going through the very opposite of Quinn. She was on cloud nine knowing that Quinn feels the same way she does. Well actually having the blonde admit it first is what has her on cloud nine. And those kisses. Snuggling deeper into Quinn's arms she giggles quietly to herself when she thinks about Quinn actually imagining kissing her, and how Quinn actually thinks this was all her imagination once again.

Rachel yawns and closes her eyes and sighs contentedly once she feels Quinn relax completely against her, a tell tale sign that the blonde beauty has fallen asleep.

'Tomorrow babe...I'll definitely show you this was no dream.'

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? xx I know this isnt as long as the previous updates...but review? Please? It'd be an awesome start to a rather long family trip :D xx  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**thetamarine; Haha finally indeed. It's one of my favorites too :D Thank you x**_

_**Rollergirl76; Thank you! :D x**_

_**The T.M.; Thank you! x**_

_**ButcWolf; Haha thank you! X**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; I'm glad you love it! x**_

_**shaddowsong; Yup finally, haha I'm glad…throughout the time I knew that that was how I wanted them to find out, the only thing that ever changed was *when*. Thank you for the review (: **_

_**Queen Nan; Thank you! Hahah Finn is very much a moron, which we all know already. Thank you again!**_

_**SuperGleek18; I like to think of it as she was just incredibly tired and not completely thinking straight (don't mind the pun haha) Besides she totes daydreamed their library kiss and that turned out to be a disappointing experience :P Thank you for the review haha xx**_

_**gleefulness; d'awww hehe thank you for the review x**_

_**tked; Aww thank you! Hehe yeah finally x**_

_**Rioshix; Haha awww thank you! X**_

_**twilightgleek1; Yupp finally haha Thank you! You're even more awesome! :D **_

_**Super Tash; Hehe thank you so much, the trip was great :D **_

_**WaLe; Haha I'm not so sure I'm sorry about your addiction :$ thank you, I'm flattered honestly. Awww Thank you! And that is *always* nice to know :D xx**_

_**tenearthimps; Thank you :D**_

_**; Aww I'm sorry hehe. Thank you for reviewing though haha *insert Rachel announcing she's going to hug you now* xx**_

_**MS; Oh wow I've gotta applaud you, I'm absolutely flattered. I'm very glad that you've enjoyed this so far. It honestly makes me so happy when I get positive feedback cuz I know I'm moving in the right direction haha Rachel's always a badass ;) Thank you so much! X**_

_**BrokenDreams03; hiya haha aww well it was pretty late…plus you cant really blame a girl haha I know I'd be questioning reality haha**_

_**piecesofyourheart; YOU are awesome hahah I'm so sorry for almost getting you in trouble though XD Yes, I'd really rather avoid that situation myself actually, so I'm glad you've decided to not come after me with that pitchfork of yours haha. Thank you so very much, I'm so beyond glad that you love this x**_

_**Sarah Lestrange; Aww :$ Thank you! X**_

_**A/N: Alrighty so, guess who's back from the family vacation? That's right…me! Hehe So first off the feedback for the last chapter was off the hook! I was beyond shocked when I came home to open my inbox and find a whole bunch of alerts and favorites and comments. So to all of you, I thank you wholeheartedly. **_

_**Secondly, I know it's taken a hell of a lot longer than I let on, but that's only because I had a bit of a spill and I kinda hurt my leg…it's in a cast lol but all is well no worries promise! :D xx**_

_**On with the chapter methinks ;)**_

* * *

_'Tomorrow babe...I'll definitely show you this was no dream.'_

Quinn can feel the morning light hitting her back through the slit in the curtains, but she's far too comfortable to do anything about it. She let's out a low moan of satisfaction, reveling in the feeling of being wrapped in comfortable warmth.

That's when she feels it.

A warm breath and a pair of lips attached to the base of her neck.

Quinn doesn't want to move for fear of the lips moving if she does.

The lips move away slight and brush against her neck as the brunette quietly husks out, "Mmm, good morning." She reattaches her lips and continues to trail kisses up and down her neck.

This time Quinn cant control her eyes from opening and looking to the brunette in front of her.

A blush has already formed across her face, "Good morning." Quinn's embarrassed when she realizes how gravely it sounds.

Rachel however appreciates it apparently because she leans away and she smiles up at her and leans in really close and kisses her nose, "Sleep good?"

Quinn nods her head, not quite able to form words right this second. She just had Rachel kissing her neck as a wake up call.

Rachel just smiles brighter and her eyes dart away shyly, biting her lip before looking back at the Quinn, "I had a really wonderful night. Beyond wonderful even. It was…More than words can even express."

Quinn tilts her head to the side, smiling widely as she asks, "Oh? Is that so?"

The brunette nods, she draws a hand out to trace patterns on Quinn's lower back, "Mmm definitely. Do you know why?"

Quinn blushes and ducks her head, memories from the previous night crashing into her in full force, "I may have an idea."

Rachel giggles as she buries her face into Quinn's neck, "Care to share your ideas?"

The blonde wraps her arms tighter around the tiny diva and shrugs, "I'm pretty sure you know."

Rachel lifts her head to the side and bites her lip, "I wouldn't be against having a repeat of last night actually. But perhaps without the thinking it's all a part of your imagination bit. As ego boosting and flattering as that is to know, I'd love for you to realize that this is seriously no joke, and is definitely not just your imagination."

Quinn's heart rate shoots up, her breathing shallow, "I just find it so very hard to believe that you like me back. I know I just finally realized what my true feelings for you are, but that doesn't make it all the harder to believe. Cuz let's face it Rach…you're so much better than me. I'm like not even in the same league."

Rachel sits up in bed and her face grows serious as she interrupts the blonde, "Don't ever say that Quinn, do you hear me? You don't get to put down someone I care about."

"I'm talking about me."

Rachel nods her head, "Exactly. You don't see it Quinn but I promise you, if anything _I_ should be the one thinking I'm not good enough for you."

The response is immediate, "No! Never Rach, not ever."

Rachel tilts her head slightly and smiles, "So we're in understanding that we're good enough for each other?"

Quinn giggles, "I'm nowhere near good enough for you Rachel, but I'm going to try my hardest to be that for you that I can guarantee."

Rachel bites her lip, "I'll be working twice as hard to be it for you Quinn."

The blonde reaches a hand out and traces Rachel's cheek, smiling at her, hazel eyes sparkling, "I don't ever want you to change though Ray, okay? Like…Not ever."

Rachel leans into Quinn's hand and whispers, "You cant go changing on me either Quinn. I happen to be quite smitten with you just like this."

The smile that crosses Quinn's face threatens to split her face in two, "I want to kiss you." She states quietly before blushing an incredible shade of red and ducking her head and attempting to retract her hand only to find it kept in place by a tan hand.

Rachel then gently guides the blonde's hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles, "I like that you want to kiss me. I want to kiss you too."

Quinn's heart skips more than just one beat and she finds her free hand reaching up and throwing off the covers and sheets, and her mouth saying, "So…let's go wake up."

Quinn jumps out of bed and drags Rachel to the bathroom with her, gently placing the brunette's toothbrush in her hand before grabbing hers and brushing her teeth as if her life depends on it.

The amusement Rachel feels is reflected in her sparkling eyes as she too brushes her teeth beside the blonde, with equal amounts of enthusiasm.

Once finished with their routines, Quinn slowly meets Rachel's eyes through the reflection in the mirror. She tilts her head and shyly lets out a breathless, "Hey."

Rachel smiles at her and calmly takes a step closer so that her left side is flush against Quinn's right.

"Hey yourself."

They stand there for a couple of beats before Rachel softly says, "Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?"

Which of course is more than enough to send Quinn's heart into overdrive. She raises an eyebrow and turns abruptly, wrapping an arm around the tiny brunette's waist, and she whispers, "_You_ could kiss me you know."

Rachel's sure that the blonde felt her take in a shuddering breath, but she isnt all that concerned with that at the moment, "I was under the impression that I initiated enough kisses already. I'd love for you to even out the playing."

She wasn't even allowed to finish her sentence. Not that she was complaining. Far from complaining actually, because suddenly her senses were filled with everything Quinn. The blonde had leaned that bit closer and had pressed her lips to Rachel's in a sweet kiss.

It tingled both from the freshly brushed teeth and from the simple fact that their lips were once again coming into contact with each other.

Rachel sighs contentedly into the kiss and Quinn can literally taste her breath and she pulls the diva even closer to her body.

Gently pulling away when time came for air, Rachel rests her head against Quinn's shoulder and giggles out, "field."

Quinn chuckles, "You had to finish your sentence huh?"

Rachel continues smiling, "Absolutely."

Quinn lets Rachel pull back from their embrace and doesn't pull her hand back when Rachel reaches for it; instead she takes the initiative and laces their fingers together, causing a rather large smile to break across Rachel's face.

They make their way downstairs to the kitchen, to find that Rachel's parents are both still sleeping. Which is just as well seeing as both girls were still in their little bubble and wouldn't have taken notice of them anyways.

As they both set about making breakfast in a comfortable silence (which was only broken by the radio playing in the background) Quinn and Rachel's minds are both running a thousand miles an hour, going in a thousand different directions.

Rachel is the first to carefully approach the subject, "Quinn?"

Quinn hums her response allowing Rachel to continue, "What does…What does this mean?"

Quinn turns so that she's facing the diva, only to find Rachel with her back towards her, "Rach, can you please look at me?"

The blonde waits until she turns to walk up to her and place her hands in the tiny tan ones, squeezing them as she says, "This isn't a whatever thing Rach…I…I was trying to work up the courage to ask you. To well…ask you if you would like to, like maybe? You don't have to or anything. But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date."

Rachel's eyes widen incredibly, "A real date? In public?"

Quinn can feel how hot her face is but she nods, "Yeah, in public. Where else would I be able to show off my gorgeous date?"

That was apparently the perfect thing to say because Rachel instantly squeals and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, "I'd love to go out on a date with you Quinn!"

"Good, great because oh my God I don't know what would have happened to me if you said no."

Rachel chuckles as she gets set down onto the ground, her arms loosening their grip around the blonde's neck, but only enough to have her hands play with her soft blonde hairs behind her neck, "Why would I ever say no to you?"

Quinn's eyes flutter on their own accord as Rachel continues playing with her hair, and it takes her a slightly longer time than usual to gather her thoughts to answer the brunette, "I uh…Maybe you don't like the fact that the real Quinn Fabray is a dork."

Rachel's hands stop moving and instead she cradles the blonde's face, "I happen to love the fact that the real Quinn Fabray is a dork, among other things."

The brunette flashes Quinn a dazzling smile when she sees her looking right back at her, "Enough to want to actually go on a date with me?"

Rachel leans in and whispers, "Enough to go out on a number of dates with you." She taps her hands slightly on the girl's cheeks as she says so.

Quinn beams at the brunette, the fact that Rachel alluded to going on many dates with her wasn't lost upon her "You make me so happy Ray. And this thing between us hasn't even been going on for an entire day and already I know that you've ruined everyone else for me."

Rachel ducks her head shyly and quietly lets out, "Would it be too soon for me to ask us to maybe try and label this 'thing'?"

Quinn tilts her head at the adorable display before her and shrugs slightly, "Label it how exactly?"

Rachel lifts her head and allows her breath to escape before drawing in another one quickly, "I know…I know we haven't even been on our first date yet. But…would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?...I know you're probably thinking 'whoa slow down, I just want to go on a date with you, what're you doing?' and you know what, you're probably right. Never mind, seriously, forget I said anything. Hell you might not even like me that way after our date I mean…God what was I thinking."

As soon as Quinn hears the question her heart summersaults as she gathers her voice to let out a loud and excited yes, but once realizes what Rachel is doing, that is backtracking, she does the first thing that she can think of to stop her.

Pulling the tiny brunette flush against her suddenly, affectively shocking her with the sudden movement, she looks her square in the eyes and says, "Yes."

Widened brown eyes look back at calm determined hazel ones, "Yes?" Rachel squeaks out in a not so Berry fashion.

Quinn nods her head, "I would love to be your girlfriend. But."

Going from excited to slightly apprehensive, Rachel unsurely lets out, "But?"

The Head cheerio ducks her head slightly and tucks a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, letting her hand linger, "But only if you'll do me the honor of being my girlfriend Princess."

It amuses Quinn that it takes a minute for the statement to sink in before Rachel reacts, especially since Rachel is usually at the top of her game in situations like this.

"I…YES! Quinn of course!"

Deceptively strong arms wrap around Quinn all the while peppering sweet light kisses along her cheeks and neck. Quinn smiles as she tightens her grip around her girlfriend's waist.

'Girlfriend. Huh. I could get used to that."

Suddenly without preamble Rachel is pulling away from her though and lightly slapping her shoulder, and moving a few steps back, "Don't do that to me again!"

Quinn's eyes widen slightly freaking out as she takes in the distance Rachel just created, "Do what?"

Rachel folds her arms across her chest, and she softly says, "Scare me like that."

Quinn relaxes as she coos and gently pulls the brunette towards her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was trying to be charming."

Rachel mumbles something into her chest, but Quinn cant quite make it out, "What was that sweetheart?"

Rachel sighs and squeezes the blonde's waist, "I said you don't have to _try_ to be charming. You just are. You trying ends up with me going through a mini almost heart break scenario."

"Aww Rach."

Quinn leans back slightly and tilts Rachel's head up while simultaneously dipping her head down and capturing her lips in a slow languid kiss.

Rachel hums against the blonde's lips, causing Quinn to smile through the kiss.

Pulling back just enough to whisper against her mouth, "You don't have anything to worry about; I promise not to give you any more mini heart breakage."

Rachel still has her eyes closed as she continues to try and calm her rapid heart rate, "Oh I beg to differ. Heart palpitations, shortness of breath, tingles…and that's just from this short amount of time of kissing you."

Quinn's heart soars as she breathlessly chuckles, "Rachel…Rach, you aren't alone."

A large beautiful smile forms across Rachel's face as her eyes flutter open, immediately locking with Quinn's, "This is by far the greatest start of my day, ever."

Both girls have large serene smiles on their faces as they get back to preparing breakfast.

Not even five minutes pass before both Berry men enter the kitchen, "Good morning Rachel, Quinn."

"Good morning dad, daddy! I hope you had a wonderful night's sleep! Mine was absolutely perfect. And this morning! Oh what a glorious morning it is! I haven't had such a good morning in forever! Is your morning going well? I hope it is, because as much as I wish I could share your pain if you're not having as great of a morning, I simply must tell you that I couldn't possibly be able to. Absolutely nothing can put a damper on my day."

Leroy and Hiram share a look and glance over to Quinn, who has a very wide smile and a rather deep blush on her face, before a look of realization forms across both of their faces.

Leroy raises an eyebrow at Quinn as he playfully states, "And who pray tell is the cause of this incredible morning? It wouldn't happen to be this lovely looking blonde?"

If possible the blush on Quinn's face grows even deeper as her eyes dart up to meet Leroy's before shrugging slightly, her smile ever present.

"Well actually, if I'm going to be completely honest then yes."

Hiram chuckles while placing a cup of coffee in front of his husband, "That's wonderful."

Quinn clears her throat lightly before taking a seat and sipping from her own cup of coffee that Rachel just put down for her.

The young brunette continues humming to herself as she flits around the kitchen bringing to the table various breakfast items for all of them to share.

Leroy watches with an amused grin on his face, eyes going from his daughter back to the blonde seated across from him, noticing the smiles and looks being shared between the two.

Hiram catches Leroy's eyes and mouths out, 'I think they're both finally noticing.' To which Leroy smirks and nods his head subtly, while drinking the rest of his coffee.

Xoxo

"So…are you going to tell your parents?"

Rachel leans her head against Quinn's shoulder and hums as she moves her concentration off of the television on onto the blonde, "Tell me parents?"

Quinn nods and quietly says, "You know…I mean…about me asking you out?"

Rachel's heart flutters and she sits up to properly look at the blonde, "I wanted to scream it out loud at the top of our roof…I just didn't want to embarrass you or do or say something that you may not be comfortable with."

The blonde's smile widens, "I was wondering why you didn't say anything this morning. That's so sweet Rach, but I promise you, I don't think I'm going to even have half of your control when I talk to my mom. I'm actually really excited about telling her…I think; well I hope she'll be really happy for me."

Rachel's smile softens and she takes hold of Quinn's hands, drawing them into her lap, "I think she'll be very happy for you Quinn. She loves you so much."

Quinn smiles and sniffs back a tear, flustered at how emotional she's getting over this, "Yeah well…"

Rachel coos, gently stroking Quinn's cheeks, "I'll be there with you if you want? I wont let you go through this on your own, you know that right?"

Quinn nods, bringing her hands up to cover Rachel's that are still holding her face, "Really?"

The brunette smiles at her closing the gap between them, "Really really."

She brushes her lips across Quinn's gently, and then she moves to kiss the tip of her nose, "We can tell dad and daddy when they come back home from their antique shopping trip, okay?"

Quinn keeps her eyes closed as she nods, a smile playing at her lips, "Sounds good."

Rachel giggles and snuggles into the blonde's side on the couch, wrapping a lighter arm around her, bringing her own hand to intertwine with Quinn's , humming happily.

"What do you suggest we do until then?"

Quinn grins, tugging the tiny brunette closer still, bumping her lip against Rachel's temple as she whispers, "Oh I have some ideas…None of which you'll protest to, at least I'm pretty sure you won't."

The shiver that runs down Rachel's back is involuntary but completely okay with her so long as Quinn continues being so damn charming.

"C-care to share your plans?"

Quinn chuckles but turns her attention back to the television, gently singing out "You'll just have to wait and see."

Rachel sighs, "I'm not good at waiting, you of all people should know that Fabray."

The blonde smirks and turns so that she can face the brunette properly, their changed position making Rachel almost lying on her, "Okay well, lucky you neither am I after having kissed you."

Rachel's eyes widen excitedly, "You thinking about kissing me Lady Q?"

The blonde nods, brushing a hand across the diva's cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Quite a lot actually. It's like a drug to me now."

Rachel lowers her voice, her breath tickling Quinn's bangs across her nose, "You know maybe I should help you there…I wouldn't want you to go through withdrawals when I can really quite easily keep you sated."

Quinn chuckles and nods along, "Yeah it wouldn't be a pretty sight actually. I hope to never ever have to worry about that."

The blonde waited expectantly for a kiss, but when it never came she opens her eyes to find a very happy yet disbelieving Rachel, "You mean that Quinn?"

Replaying the last minute in her head Quinn slightly furrows her brow before it dawns on her, "Yeah Rach."

The brunette squeals and throws her arms around Quinn's neck, "I hope you never have to ever go without my kisses too."

Quinn giggles and nuzzles her face into Rachel's neck, lightly placing kisses there, "That's good."

"Mm exceptionally."

Xoxo

"Girls?"

Rachel can vaguely hear the voice of her father, but that's absurd because that would mean they're back home, which would mean 4 hours have passed since Rachel and Quinn have started sating the blonde's (and Rachel's too for that matter) addiction for kisses.

"Rachel?"

This time it's the blonde that hears it and she pulls back from the brunette's lips, tilting her head towards the voice, "Is that your dad?"

Rachel pulls away and hears shuffling and her eyes widen at the realization that they just spent 4 hours kissing on the couch.

"Rachel Berry are you home?"

Quinn decides to voice their presence seeing as Rachel is still in a daze, "Yeah she's here Mr. Berry, we're in the living room."

Rachel turns to Quinn and gives her a grateful look, "Thank you."

Leroy walks in with a smirk on his face and the blonde cant help but to start feeling slightly self-conscious as she realizes that he's been wearing that same look since breakfast, "What were you possibly doing that could possibly make you unable to answer pumpkin?"

Rachel clears her throat as Quinn's face goes slightly red, "I…We need to talk to you, both of you actually daddy."

Leroy smiles and calls over his shoulder, "Hiram? Could you come into the living room? The girls want to tell us something."

He doesn't miss the fact that Quinn walks her fingers across Rachel's lap, and gently places it into her hand, or the fact that Rachel starts rubbing a thumb on the back of Quinn's hand.

Hiram walks in and takes a seat on the arm of the armchair his husband is occupying, "Rachel? What's going on?"

Quinn squeezes her hand and takes a deep breath herself as Rachel clears her throat, "Dad, Daddy? I've called you here to tell you something that has recently taken shape in my life. It's very important that you don't jump to conclusions and or interrupt me, please?"

When she gets nods from both her fathers she clears her throat lightly again and says, "I've recently become one half of a whole relationship."

She waits for a second, testing out her parents before continuing, "With a girl. Now I'm definitely aware of the fact that, not only would it be hypocritical of you to 'hate and or be disappointed in me' for being gay, it would be incredibly unfair and it would greatly affect me later on in life, and I know for a fact that despite what you may think and or be feeling right now, neither of you would want it to have any negative affect on me. What I'm trying to say is that…"

Hiram is hanging on every word, whereas Leroy takes this time to look at Quinn, who is also listening to Rachel, wearing a smile on her face and a happy look in her eyes despite the rambling.

He catches the blonde's eyes and she blushes deeply, to which he grins and mouths, 'You the girl?'

When her blush darkens but her smile grows, he knows he's got his answer before she even nods.

He tunes back in just as Rachel gets to her main point, "And well…I want you both to meet my…my girlfriend." She smiles widely and turns her head and gestures to the blonde, "My girlfriend, Quinn Fabray."

Anything that anyone would have said would have gotten drowned out by the excited squeak Hiram Berry lets out at that.

"Oh my goodness! Leroy! Leroy! Our little baby girl finally did it!"

A beat later and Hiram gasps, "No!"

The excited and happy looks both girls had on their faces quickly change to looks of shock and trepidation at that, looking at Hiram with wide eyes, as Leroy looks at his husband in surprise as well.

"I owe you 20 dollars!"

Leroy starts chuckling and nodding his head, as Rachel gapes at the both of them, her jaw falling open.

"You two had a bet going?"

Quinn knows she should feel somewhat enraged at that, but she cant bring herself to be even a little bit mad, "Rach." She says sweetly, trying to gain her attention, but the brunette was already worked up just a bit.

"I mean really! My own fathers."

Leroy chuckles before he can stop himself, but quickly amends by speaking up, "Rachel sweetheart, it hasn't been going on for long. Just this morning, I promise!"

Quinn tugs Rachel's hand towards her body, and brings it up to her mouth kissing her without even thinking about it, "Rach, deep breath."

The blonde smiles as she sees Rachel do as she asks her to.

Leroy chuckles as Hiram squeals again, "Awww! Look! Did you see that Roy! Our pumpkin!"

That causes both girls the blush deeply, the brunette fighting through it, "Dad please stop. You're embarrassing Quinn."

"Your girlfriend."

Rachel blushes but nods and holds her head high, "Yes, my girlfriend. And by the by, those twenty dollars should rightfully go to me daddy. Because this was all just so not fair to me or _my girlfriend_."

Leroy just nods, knowing it was best to agree with her instead of trying to argue, seeing as he was caught making bets.

"Quinn?"

The blonde sits up straighter at being addressed, "Yes sir?"

Rachel giggles and ever so slightly wiggles closer to the blonde.

Leroy raises an eyebrow, "It's sir now? What so now that you're dating my little girl, our history has now been erased?"

Quinn's eyes widen slightly as she shakes her head, "Oh no sir! No not at all! But…you just found out that I'm, well, dating your little girl and I want to make a good impression. I mean seeing as before I've always been 'Rachel's friend'…and now…now I'm going to be, hopefully I mean, known as 'Rachel's girlfriend'. I just don't want you thinking I'm taking this lightly just because we, Rach and I, were friends prior to this."

Leroy stalls by rubbing his chin, while nodding his head as if he's contemplating his next move, however a quick light hit to the shoulder from Hiram has him breaking into a smile and chuckling, "Quinn…I'm very happy for you. Just know that you definitely made a better impression than any other suitor before you. We like you a whole lot more."

Quinn visibly looks incredibly pleased with herself for that, Rachel smiles up at her with an amused look on her face, "We're going to tell my mom. Today maybe?"

She directs the last bit to Rachel, who nods and says, "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Tell me what?"

The occupants of the living room all turn to see one Judy Fabray putting up her coat before walking into the living room with a smile on her face.

Leroy and Hiram both mentally face palm at having forgotten that they invited the older Fabray to have lunch with them.

Rachel and Quinn look at each other, both trying to gauge the feeling from the other.

Quinn feels a tiny squeeze of her hand and she smiles immediately and squeezes back, before looking back up to see her mom sitting on the other couch with a curious look on her face and a small smile playing on her lips.

Quinn clears her throat and leans forward slightly, "Mom? I have something important to tell you."

* * *

_**A/N: I know. I promise I know you all want to probably kill me for stopping it here but…uhm please don't? Hehe reviews please you lovely lovely people xx**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**ButcWolf; Yeaaaah lol sorry about that, had to be done lol Oh yeah well it's quite an experience…one second it's 1pm and then boom its 5 and you're thinking that's not possible lol Thank you!**_

_**WaLe; (a) hahah yeah, it was a good thing I said that too, or else I'm sure I'd be dead now lol AWWW! That's so cute! Thank you so much! No don't worry, I love that you share so much, makes for pretty awesome reviews haha**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you!**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*!**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Thank you, I hope so too. Awwww! I hope the update is satisfactory and up to standard.**_

_**SuperGleek18; LOOOL I'm sorry ! It had to be done! Thank you!**_

_**piecesofyourheart; I'm sorry, I'll make it better promise lol I'm glad you cant poke me though. Hahah I'm glad you enjoyed it (: Thank you**_

_**ScorpioP; LMAO that had me in stitches! I'll make it better! Haha xx**_

_**Rioshix; Yeah hehe you know it…I try to not make them too bad though lol Thank you so much x**_

_**Sharene19; Aww! Thank you so very much xx**_

_**A/N: Mkay so I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts, they still blow me away x Also...inspiration totally struck and I couldnt really wait to post this, dont ask me why :P haha xoxo**_

* * *

_Quinn clears her throat and leans forward slightly, "Mom? I have something important to tell you."_

Judy leans forward and clasps her hands in her lap, "Is everything okay?"

The younger blonde nods her head, "Yeah, yes everything's okay mom. I just really need you to not freak out okay?"

Judy glances to her daughter's side and looks at Rachel before looking back at Quinn, "Okay."

Quinn takes in a deep breath and Rachel gives her hand a light supportive squeeze. She carefully lets out her breath, calming herself as she looks her mother in the eyes, "Keep this in mind? I'm still your Quinnie. I'm still the same, okay? Regardless of what I tell you, don't forget that."

She waits all but a second, "I'm…gay."

It's clear as day, there isnt a single way that anyone could have mistaken what Quinn said as anything other than exactly that.

"I'm gay mom. And I have feelings for Rachel. I…I've asked her…well she asked first but that's irrelevant seeing as I did ask as well"

Judy's mouth hangs open slightly, her eyes wide, hands clasped in front of her mouth, she gently cuts in "You do realize she's sitting right next to you don't you dear?"

Quinn cant stop herself from her gut reaction. She snorts and laughs out, "Yeah mom. I know she's sitting right next to me."

Judy nods and Quinn continues, giving her mom a disarming smile, "Anyway…to the point. I…She's my girlfriend." Quinn clears her throat and tugs Rachel up to sit on the edge of the couch with her, "Mom? This is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend. Rachel? This is my mom, Judy."

The squeal emitted by the older blonde rivals that of Hiram's just moments ago, and it takes absolutely no time before Hiram joins her as well in the celebratory embrace and bouncing around they both find themselves in.

Quinn, Rachel and Leroy watch on as Judy and Hiram hug each other and continue bouncing up and down, going around in circles, exclaiming every now and then "Finally! Our girls! Together!"

The three seated look at each other and Quinn grins through her shock, "As incredibly shocking as this is right now…"

And suddenly she cant breathe anymore let alone talk because she's being hoisted up from her seat and wrapped up in a giant hug, her face buried in her mom's chest, "You did it! Finally! Oh Quinnie I'm so very proud of you! And I'm so so happy! Rachel's such an incredible catch! You two make a gorgeous couple!"

Quinn has been trying to get her mother's attention, desperate for release so she can take a much needed gulp of air. Her rescuer comes in the form of a 5'2" brunette diva, in the name of Rachel, "Mrs. Fabray? Quinn cant breathe right now, and I'd be really grateful if maybe she didn't suffocate before the real start of our relationship…we haven't even gone on our first date yet. I'd rather she stay alive."7

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Quinnie, I'm just so happy!"

The minute she felt her mom's arms let go of her, she pushes herself away enough to greedily take in a deep breath of air. After restoring her breathing, she hugs her mom tight, "I love you. Thank you."

Judy wraps her arms even tighter and sniffs, "I love you too sweetheart, so much. I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

The two blondes are so wrapped up in each other, neither of them notices the rest of them slipping quietly out giving them their space.

The smile on Rachel's face is one of pure unadultered happiness, and is one that Hiram and Leroy are both certain they've never seen on her before.

"We're glad you're so happy sunshine. Quinn really is an amazing girl."

Rachel lets out her own, much quieter, happy squeal as she throws her arms around both her fathers, "She really really is. I'm so happy daddy, and it's only been…not even a whole day! I just…she's so amazing and I just want to scream it out at the top of my lungs. But I wont of course, but that doesn't mean the feeling isnt there."

Leroy chuckles as he places a kiss on her forehead, "It makes me incredibly glad that she also totally knows all about your brand of crazy. She knows exactly who you are and you know exactly who she is and the potential happiness factor is off the charts."

Rachel giggles as she pulls away, "You sir are mocking me."

"Of course not."

Rachel's smile widens, "Sure you are daddy. You're poking fun at my way of speaking. And dad's as well actually."

Leroy chuckles, "Only because I love you and think it's cute."

Hiram rolls his eyes, "Of course you do."

"Rach?"

The blonde calls out, leaning against the doorframe, smiling slightly.

Rachel immediately runs into her arms, wrapping her own around Quinn's neck, "Quinn."

The blonde giggles, "You disappeared on me."

Rachel leans back and kisses her chin, because she can, "Just letting you and your mom have your moment."

"Speaking of which." Quinn is interrupted however by an incessant tugging at her shirt, she sighs and pulls away from Rachel and moves so her mother can take her place, giving Rachel a large hug, "I'm so glad you two got your stuff together."

Rachel giggles and nods, "I'm glad too. I'm happy mom it's crazy. I'm actually asking myself why we didn't just do this sooner. Have you seen her? She's so happy!"

Judy steps back and gives Rachel a kiss on the forehead, "You both are so happy. I'm really just oh so thrilled for the two of you. My daughter is dating Rachel Berry. That's got an amazing ring to it, don't you think honey?"

Quinn's blushing, but the smile on her face is as large as ever, "Not as great a ring as 'Rachel Berry is Quinn's amazing girlfriend', has."

Rachel ducks her head and sidles her way over to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist, and burying a head into her side.

"Aww! Is Rachel Berry getting all embarrassed from the attention?"

The tiny brunette giggles, her blush becoming a little deeper, "As much as I love the attention under other circumstances, right now I think it's misplaced. No one should be in awe that I'm their girlfriend. People should be in awe and be jealous that _I'm _dating Quinn. And I dare say if and when they do find out that will be the case. Quinn's a catch."

Before any of the parents can say anything, Quinn turns so she's facing Rachel and cradles her face in her hands, "So are you Rach. And whoever doesn't see it? Is completely totally blind. I'm not going to complain though. The less people that actually see it, the better it is for me. I don't have to kick as much a…behind to get them to back off."

She grins sheepishly at Rachel for her almost slip up, remembering that there are grownups around, even though they appear to be trying to give them their space and not appear to be eves dropping.

Rachel tilts her head, giving the blonde a small smile, "You don't have to worry about any of it Quinn. I promise I've only got eyes for you."

The rather audible 'Awwwww' that came from both Hiram and Judy snaps the two teens completely into the present, causing them both to blush profusely, ducking their heads on slightly in an attempt to hide their faces.

Leroy rolls his eyes playfully at his husband's antics and chuckles, "So lunch anyone? Takeout sound good?"

He's met with nods of agreement and he proceeds to get the menus.

Rachel and Quinn both are only semi aware of the conversations going on around them, both too immersed in each other to be completely invested in anything else.

Rachel's playing with the blonde's hand, when suddenly she sits up straight, "When are we telling San and Britt?"

Quinn grins, "Whenever you want…but I was thinking maybe we could just keep this to ourselves. At least for today. We're going to the movies with them and well."

Rachel smirks, "What have you got cooking up in that pretty head of yours?"

Quinn shrugs slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel laughs, and Quinn cant help but smile at the sound, "Please, you have that look on your face. You have something brewing."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Well…I was thinking we could maybe have a little fun."

The brunette leans forward, completely immersed now, "Fun how exactly?"

Quinn smiles in triumph, "Well they both don't know and well I was wondering if it'd be okay with you if we kinda pretended instead of actually getting together, we're just a little bit peeved because of well whatever."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "But I am still a little bit 'peeved'. And you know why."

Quinn quickly shakes her head, "No no you cant be really peeved. This is new and it's supposed to be sweet and happy and not angst-y."

Rachel's demeanor cracks and she smiles, "Okay, I'm not so much peeved as I am a little bit sad. But this idea of yours is a little bit…badass."

Quinn pecks Rachel's temple at 'sad' and grins devilishly at 'badass', "I know it's a little bit mean, seeing how they're both always there for us and everything, but Santana would totally be doing this if she was in our shoes."

Rachel tilts her head, "Yeah I suppose you're right. It is a bit mean." She sticks her tongue out teasingly and shrieks in laughter as Quinn starts tickling her.

"Stop! Please stop! Quinn! No! Please stop!"

Quinn's laughing with her, and after a little while longer she eases up on the tickling and Rachel sighs trying to regain her composure, a large smile on her face, "Okay…We'll play a little game, but I don't want to keep it up for long okay? I really want to tell them."

Quinn nods, "I completely understand, I just think it'd be kinda fun just a little bit. Only if you really _are_ okay with it."

Rachel shrugs, "It might give me some badass points with San. Brittany though."

"She'll just be really happy that we finally made it official."

Rachel smiles and pecks the blonde quickly on the lips, "I'm really happy that we finally made it official too."

The blonde wraps an arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her even closer to her side on the couch, kissing her forehead, "Me too sweetheart, believe me."

Xoxoxo

"Finally! What took you so long Blondie!"

Quinn slams the car door behind her and Santana takes a step back in surprise, "Whoa. The fuck crawled up your ass and,"

The look Quinn throws her immediately shuts her up, "What's wrong?"

Quinn sighs and shakes her head, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Rachel! Wait! Slow down."

Santana and Quinn turn towards the voice and they see Rachel a few feet ahead of Brittany, with a look of utter anger on her face, arms crossed in front of her.

"Okay Blondie, why the hell are the two of you're here in two different cars, both looking like it's the worst day of your lives?"

Quinn folds her arms, mirroring Rachel, "Nothing's wrong with us. Let's get this show on the road."

Quinn walks on ahead into the movie theatre, followed by a haughty looking Rachel, leaving behind them a very confused Santana and Brittany.

"What. Happened?"

Santana takes a hold of Brittany's hand and shrugs, her eyes still eyeing the door their two friends just walked through, "I don't know B."

Xxx

"Quinn, Quinn I don't know if I can keep this up without breaking down in front of Brittany."

The blonde checks behind her before walking up to the tiny diva and rubbing her arm, "Hey, it wont be for long I promise. Okay?"

Rachel nods before taking a deep breath, "Okay. Yeah we can totally do this."

Xxx

"Do you see that B? They're playing us!" Santana looks incredulously at the pair, only looking slightly impressed.

"They're not really fighting?" Brittany asks, tilting her head slightly.

The brunette shakes her head, a smirk dying to make itself present, "No. But we're not going to let them know that, and we're going to pretend we don't actually care."

"But S! I do care!"

"Baby, I know, and don't tell them this but so do I…but! They were trying to play us and now it's time to turn it back on them."

The blonde grins, "We have to win this game San."

Santana smirks, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist while pushing open the door and seeing the two jump apart, "We're so winning this babe. No problem."

Xxx

"Berry? What do you want from the concession stand?" Santana asks over her shoulder as she walks up to the line.

Rachel shrugs, but Santana asks, "They have non-dairy based butter, you want some popcorn?"

Quinn's jaw clenches and Rachel actually smiles, "That would be nice, thank you Santana."

The darkhaired cheerleader grins and places that as part of the order, "Q-ball?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Popcorn and a coke."

Brittany wraps an arm around Rachel and drops her voice; "I've got some gummy worms Ray!" she hops up and down slightly.

Rachel giggles, "Aww thanks Britt."

Quinn huffs and walks up to stand next to Santana, walking away from the pair who suddenly found themselves in a discussion about gummy worms vs. gummy bears.

"And that's it." Santana turns away from the cashier and looks at Quinn with a raised eyebrow, "You wanted something?"

The blonde shakes her head, "Just standing next to you. See if you wanted help grabbing the stuff."

Santana nods, "Right. You and the dwarf okay?"

The brunette smirks slightly when she sees Quinn open her mouth seemingly to tell her off, before quickly shutting up and neutralizing her facial expression, "Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

Santana shrugs, going back to looking at the goodies, "Usually you'd be standing right over there instead of here with me."

Quinn furrows her brow and glances over at Rachel quickly, shrugging her shoulder when their eyes lock, neither of them knowing why their friends weren't more concerned.

"Well we're not standing with each other now so."

The brunette nods, "Okay. Cool story. Grab the sodas."

Santana walks away with a grin and leads the way to the theatre, the other three girls following close behind.

Rachel scoots into the chair first and since Brittany was wrapped in her arms, she ends up sitting beside her. Quinn jumps between Santana and the other blonde and plops down and Santana rolls her eyes and takes the last seat on Quinn's right.

"Here. Give this to Berry."

Brittany takes the popcorn from Quinn without even making eye contact and plops it in Rachel's lap. Quinn furrows her brow again, and passes the soda, "And this too."

Brittany once again takes the soda and puts it in the holder this time giving the head cheerleader a smile, "Thanks Q."

Rachel smirks and leans forward, obviously refusing to meet Quinn's eyes, "Santana thank you for the popcorn. I appreciate you asking about the butter."

Santana leans forward and gives Rachel her patented charming smile, "Totes cool Lil-Bit."

Using her peripherals Santana can see Quinn try and keep from rolling her eyes, which of course makes her smirk more, "I made em get you some of that dried fruit stuff you like too."

Rachel smiles, "You didn't have to go through so much."

Brittany jumps in her seat slightly, "It's okay Ray, we wanted you to enjoy the movies too."

Rachel smiles at her and pecks her cheek, and as soon as she settles in her seat, Brittany nudges Quinn, "Q? Don't you want Rachel to have fun?"

Quinn has to bite her tongue to stop from smiling and nodding her head, and she had to work twice as hard to keep her eyes away from Rachel as she folds her arms and shrugs, "Whatever. She can do whatever she wants."

Then by some miracle the lights dim completely and the movie starts and Quinn doesn't have to try as hard to keep up the pretense of being mad.

That lasted about 15 minutes.

Brittany nudges Quinn and whispers, "Q? Can we please switch places? I really need Santana to help keep the scary people away."

No matter what, Quinn could never ever purposefully keep Brittany away from Santana when it comes to something like this. It's like trying to keep a baby dolphin away from it's mom. Too sad to happen.

Quinn does however sigh like it was going to be a chore and nods her head and whispers, "Sure B, no problem."

Two seconds later and now Brittany is seated next to her brunette and Quinn is sitting next to hers.

Without tearing her gaze away from the screen Rachel whispers, "This isnt exactly working any. You'd have thought they'd be more…I don't know. Something."

Quinn folds her arms and subtly trails a finger across Rachel's upper arm, "I've got a strong feeling our plan backfired."

Rachel furrows her brow and her nose scrunches and it's all Quinn can do not to giggle and kiss her for being so cute, "Then we're just going to have to give up on this."

Quinn nods her head and decides that this was possible a pretty useless idea because Santana is really good at spotting things amiss and considering she's known them since forever, it's no surprise she isn't actually giving more of a care.

Rachel subtly rests a hand on Quinn's thigh and the blonde relaxes her pose and unwraps her arms, dropping a hand over Rachel's and holding it.

Without even turning towards her she can see the smile that takes over her face and she can't even stop the same smile from overtaking her own.

Brittany leans into Santana and whispers, "They so have stopped trying San."

Santana nods her head, "That's cuz they know it's better for them to quit while they're ahead. They have nowhere to go."

Brittany rests her head on the brunette's shoulder and giggles, "They didn't last very long."

Santana chuckles, "That's cuz they cant go very long without somehow touching each other."

Glancing towards them and sure enough despite it being invisible to anyone else, Santana and Brittany are both pro at knowing their two best friends so it isn't hard for them to notice to subtle leaning in towards each other or their hands held near the popcorn, or the fact that they both had their legs crossed towards each other.

Santana gives Brittany a quick peck on the cheek before they both return to the movie, mentally congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Xoxox

"So I see you and Half-pint made up."

Quinn rolls her eyes but grins, "Yeah yeah cut the crap."

Rachel giggles as she gets lifted into a hug by Brittany, "This had the potential of becoming something terribly blown out of proportion, so for that I'm sorry, on behalf of the both of us."

The blonde sets Rachel down and shrugs, "It's okay. San will probably do something just like this."

Quinn chuckles as Santana shakes her head in indignation, "I would not!"

Brittany nods her head as she steps back towards her girlfriend, "Yeah you would San, but it's okay. I'd have totally been behind you with it no problem."

Quinn nudges the brunette and she grumbles out a, "Yeah okay maybe I would've but I'd have had a reason."

Rachel grins and slips her arm through Quinn's and they walk side by side towards a diner, "Mm a reason behind yanking your chain?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say Shawty."

Rachel giggles, "That's one I haven't heard before."

The brunette smirks, "Yeah, I'm exercising my creative side."

Quinn shares a smile with Brittany and they both steer their brunette's into the restaurant.

They grab a booth and slide in, Santana and Brittany on one side, Quinn and Rachel on the other and conversation flows easily between the four.

Near the end of dinner, while they were having dessert, Rachel nudges Quinn with her foot and tilts her head, to which Quinn nods and clears her throat and sits up straighter.

"Uhm guys? Rachel and I want to tell you something."

Santana raises an eyebrow and Brittany puts down her spoon, and folds her hands in her lap, "Okay we're ready, go!"

Rachel smiles at the blonde before her and nods, "So…"

Quinn cuts in gently yet surly, "Rachel and I are going out. Well. Like, I asked her, we asked each other, she's my girlfriend."

Rachel looks at her adoringly, even though there's a blush making it's way across her cheeks, coloring the tips of her ears pink even.

Santana bursts out laughing, giving a very uncharacteristic whoop before quickly realizing that they're in public and that neither Quinn nor Rachel are blind and deaf.

Brittany coos into her ear as she settles back down before jumping up and pulling Quinn up into a huge hug, "You two are so cute!"

Santana coughs trying to gather her dignity back, she reaches a hand across the table and takes a hold of Rachel's hand, "Hey Half-pint? I'm happy for you both."

Rachel grins and squeezes Santana's hand, "Thanks Full-pint."

Santana guffaws and shakes her head, "That is…Rach no. Don't say that again."

Rachel giggles and the two brunettes turn and watch as Brittany continues twirling Quinn around to a song that's playing on the speakers.

Rachel catches Quinn's eyes and she winks at her and blows her a kiss, causing the blonde to blush but send her a kiss back, laughter flowing easily, happiness emitting in warm vibes.

The tiny brunette cant help but think that this is definitely one of the best days she's ever had. Ever.

* * *

**_A/N: thoughts? Totally appreciate all input seriously (: xx Thanks for reading lol xx_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**thetamarine; Haha I can't wait to get there myself (as weird as that may be seeing as I'm the one writing it lol)**_

_**rita23fantastica; I'm glad! :D Hahaha! Wow yeah I can see the connection haha Thank you for reviewing! X**_

_**SuperGleek18; Awww! I couldn't stop smiling the whole time I was reading your review haha…welllll maybe? I'm not gonna say (a) You'll just have to keep coming back to get your answers hehe xx**_

_**agarza1538; That's awesome, because honestly, I love me some Faberry stories, but I really love it when there's interactions with San and Britt in those stories, cuz I mean…they're oh so cute together haha Thank *you*! Xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; LOL! You are a complete badass in my books, no matter the amount of awwwwing you did, always :D Thank you so much haha xx**_

_**Rioshix; I know right? But I could totally see Rachel trying it out lol Aww! I'm glad it was great enough to make your day! Xx Ahh see had you asked that question a month ago, I'd have said yes /: I deactivated it, it's been getting rather tiresome /: I would have *totally* added you though! (if that means anything xox)**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; You're the second one to say that haha about it kinda being like that FRIENDS episode xx I'm glad you love it! Annnnd well, who wouldn't kinda do that? :p xx thank you!**_

_**Montana Angell; Hey! This was an epic review xx I'm beyond happy that you love this so much, honestly it's made my day :D Thank you so very much, and I will definitely make sure to keep up with the Finn bashing, seeing as it's so much fun haha **_

_**ButcWolf; Thank you!**_

_**Ezzy67; (ch:14) I'm glad you're enjoying it! Honestly the song is one of my favorites haha (ch:18) I know right? Faberry cuddles are like the awesome-est EVER! Haha (ch:24) Haha I'm glad you think so! :D x (ch:28) I'm glad I could make you so happy! Haha Thank *you* xx (ch:30) Haha aww I'm sorry she wasn't as easy going as Judy hahah xx**_

_**WaLe: Hahah awww x I know right? I'm excited to write it! haha x**_

_**meglys; I know right? Haha thanks for the review (: x**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Aww! Thank you! Haha yeah I know, it was slow but we got there finally x**_

_**triplewordscore23; I have got the biggest smile on my face now haha I'm glad you're enjoying this :D Aww I'm sorry about the zombie like appearance (but on another note, zombies are pretty cool lol) Yeah, I know, they have SO much potential and yet the writers just throw Quinn under a bus and make Rachel into this boy…Finn crazed girl…it's kinda sad.**_

_**A/N: Okay seriously, you are all so awesome and wonderful and great and spectacular and just seriously unbelievably amazing! Thank you so much each and every one of you! Xx**_

* * *

"Oh whoa, wait up Half-Pint…You serious up gonna just waltz right into Glee and like announce it?"

Rachel puts her hands back down, from their previously raised position, while she was explaining her 'plan' and nods her head.

Brittany giggles as she kicks her feet over the arm of the couch, laying her head down in Rachel's lap as she does so, "I think it'd make it a lot easier for everyone to get San. I mean, not everyone's as super smart with words and stuff, and I don't think they'd be able to tell the difference anyways!"

Rachel blushes slightly and Quinn folds her arms, raising an eyebrow as she does so, "What do you mean Britt?"

Brittany shrugs nonchalantly, "I mean like, you guys are so close already, if you don't say anything, no one would notice a difference."

The blonde dancer waits a beat and then giggles as she explains herself, "Q you already grab her books and stuff for her, walk her to class, pick her up from class, get her favorite salad before they're all gone, you make sure to _always_ save her a good seat during glee if you get there first, you hold her hand, you guys like totally have secret smiles and like…"

Santana chuckles as she interrupts, "Cariño, I'm pretty sure they get it now."

Brittany tilts her head back to be able to look at Rachel properly and giggles and turns on her side to somewhat hug the brunette, "Aww Rachie, don't be embarrassed, it's super cute! And no one thought you two were dating or anything, I just…you guys have to tell them though now if you are or else it won't be any different…Unless you like kiss each other or something, which would be really hot."

Rachel laughs and continues to do so when she sees the look on Quinn's face.

"Hey Blondie, snap outta your day dream." Santana snaps a finger in front of Quinn's face and with the blonde's killer reflexes she grabs said hand and tugs slightly, causing Santana to fall forward into the couch.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Quinn shrugs, smirking slightly, "What were you doing snapping a finger in my face for?"

Santana grumbles something in Spanish under her breath before shaking her head at the blonde, "You were totes zoned out imagining and or freaking out at the thought of kissing Rachel in plain sight."

Rachel and Brittany look over at the other blonde, Rachel with more ease since Brittany had to turn all the way around and lay on her belly to do so.

Quinn shrugs slightly, "Your smarts is showing S."

The taller brunette rolls her eyes, "Don't change the subject Quinn. What's up?"

The blonde takes a breath and looks over at Rachel and gives her a smile, "I'm not ashamed of you. That's one thing I want you to know for a definite fact okay? I'm beyond happy that I get to call you my girlfriend and get to have you all to myself, so this whatever it is that I'm feeling and or what I am going to say has nothing to do with you in that way, okay?"

Rachel nods her head gently, allowing Brittany to sit up and hold her hands, while Quinn takes a look at the other brunette before continuing, "I really _want_ to be able to kiss her, what I don't want is anything to happen to her after or because of that."

She takes a breath and shrugs her shoulders and continues matter-of-factly, "I'm not afraid of what Finn may do to me. I'm terrified that he may do something rash and hurt Rachel. I can't let that happen."

Rachel reaches a hand out and Quinn doesn't hesitate to put her hand in hers. Hazel eyes lock onto brown and Rachel squeezes gently, "Quinn, I don't want you to worry. We don't have to do or say anything that you aren't ready for as well. I'm sorry if my speaking about it made you nervous, I didn't stop to think."

Quinn tugs on her hand and shakes her head, "Rach it's not that, I'm all for being honest about our relationship. I mean we've already told the most important people and we've got their unwavering support, so honestly what anyone else thinks doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm just worried about what Finn may do."

Rachel's smile threatens to split her face and Brittany's eyes widen as she jumps off the couch, "Really Q? You really mean it?"

The head cheerio looks up at the blue eyed blonde that's standing in front of her now, "Of course I mean it B."

She throws her arms around Quinn and wraps her in a tight hug.

Rachel smiles as she looks over at Santana, gently placing a hand in hers. Santana looks at the diva and squeezes her hand, "She's right you know. Our parents and the both of you are the most important people to us. Knowing that you're in our corner, no matter what? That makes everything okay. Nothing anyone can do or say will hurt us because we have you."

Santana scrunches up her face in an attempt to stop the show of emotion, "Look hobbes, you have _got_ to stop doing this. You and your girl now have to realize that I don't do the whole kumbaya thing. _Stop_ making it so hard to be a total badass."

Rachel giggles and pulls her into a hug, "I love you too San. And you know we're more than here for you too."

Santana's resolve is all but annihilated as she hugs her back, "Whatever. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Awwwww! Look!"

Quinn turns and sees Rachel and Santana hugging and for a split second she thinks she's going to explode, but her reaction is to smile and laugh at the look on Santana's face at having been caught.

"Now no matter what you cant say you don't like Rachel, San. Cuz it'd be a lie and we'd all actually _know_ it too."

Santana huffs as she pulls out of the hug, "Whatevs. It's not like you guys'll tell anyone. 'Sides s'not like anyone will believe you anyways."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, "We'd know."

"Shut up Q-ball."

Rachel and Brittany share a look before giggling, but stop once Santana clears her throat and asks, "So what _are_ you gonna do come Monday?"

Quinn looks over at Rachel and she sighs, "Whatever Rachel wants to do."

Rachel goes to interrupt but the blonde shakes her head, "No, seriously Ray, I don't mind, I'm with you a hundred percent. Just as long as Finn keeps his hands off of you."

Rachel's brow furrows, "Quinn he hasn't touched me. He's been after you more than once, you need a say in the matter. I honestly don't mind waiting or like telling a select few or whatever it is that you want."

Santana rolls her eyes and speaks up, "Look, honestly speaking? I think you both should just ease up and just let it go ya know? Like everyone in glee club is your friend. Most of them. And they wont be like homophobic or whatevs you know this. So I suggest telling em, but like don't make it a huge thing…No crazy kissing, and stuff like that. Just be you, with the added knowledge that they will know that you're together."

Quinn watches Rachel's facial expression before saying, "What do you think?"

The brunette tilts her head slightly, "I think it's probably smarter to do that, seeing as we have at least one member of the club that may have more than just a little issue with this knowledge."

Quinn nods, "Right…So, we're like just gonna stand up and tellthem during glee, right? No coming out song or anything like that right? I mean, I like you and all but,"

Rachel laughs lightly, shaking her head, "No sweetheart, we don't have to sing a song, just straight to the point, so no one can have a single doubt."

Santana laughs, "Coming out song? Seriously Q?"

Quinn shrugs, smiling at her friends, "Well, I mean…It's possible."

Brittany jumps up and faces them quickly, eyes wide, "From that movie 'Maid in Manhattan.'! _I'm coming out, I want the world to know, got to let it show!"_

Quinn and Santana double over in laughter, but stop as soon as they notice Rachel's eyes widen and a look that can only be described as 'unabashed plotting' forming on her face.

"NO!" They both say together loudly, effectively stopping Brittany's song and Rachel's train of thought.

The brunette diva pouts, "But you don't even know what I was,"

Once again they both shake their heads, "No!"

"Quinn!"

The blonde shakes her head, "Rach, no. Seriously. I'm _not_ singing that song. I'm sorry. You said that we weren't going to sing a coming out song. _You_ said so."

Rachel rolls her eyes and pouts, folding her arms. Brittany hops over and plops down in her lap, "Aww Rachie, don't worry, I'll sing it with you! I don't mind."

Rachel looks up at the blonde and smiles warmly, "Yeah?"

She nods and wraps her arms loosely around Rachel's shoulders, "Sure! I really like the song."

As the two start plotting, Quinn looks over at Santana and they share an 'Is this seriously happening?' look.

"Next time, you seriously need to make sure Britt doesn't burst into impromptu song."

Santana nods her head still watching the other two talking to each other, "Yeah, and next time you need to make sure you don't say the words 'coming out song'."

Xoxo

Quinn sighs as she closes her eyes just letting the occurrences of the past 48 hours wash over her.

"Where'd you go?" is whispered softly from her left.

The blonde smiles and shrugs as she whispers back, "No where. Just thinking."

Rachel hums while she situates herself closer to her girlfriend, wrapping the blonde's arm around her own shoulder and snuggling into her.

The head cheerleader smiles even brighter and pulls Rachel even closer to her body, quietly speaking, "It's just crazy thinking about all the _stuff_ that's happened in just two days. And it hasn't even been a full second day yet."

Rachel nods thoughtfully, while playing with Quinn's hand, "I can only imagine what our lives would sound like if we attempted telling our story."

Quinn tilts her head and looks down at the tiny diva, her brow slightly raised curiously, "And how would it sound?"

Rachel allows a tiny smile to form on her face as she looks up at her blonde, "It would sound like something right out of some romantic drama."

Hazel eyes sparkle as she laces both of their fingers together, gently squeezing her hand as she asks, "And does this romantic drama…have a happy ending for the two main characters?"

Rachel's eyes seem to shimmer with happiness and wonder as she slowly nods. She slowly and quietly says, "I believe so. They both have just admitted to having a liking to each other, even though they both have previously proclaimed that they love each other albeit in the 'friends' sense since they were both such wonderful friends before this development of feelings occurred, and it's because of this I do believe they will have a happy ending. It'll be difficult though."

Rachel's tone goes from wondrous seriousness to slight teasing and Quinn catches on, "Oh? Is that so?"

Rachel nods enthusiastically, "Oh yes! Because even though Lady Qu…I uh mean. Oh whatever, even though Lady _Quinn_ is very courageous and stubborn, Rachel…"

Quinn cuts in, "_Princess_ Rachel."

Blushing the brunette nods, continuing, "Right yes…princess Rachel is even more stubborn and she sometimes cant see past the end of her nose when it comes to certain things."

Quinn shakes her head, "Lady Quinn would then firstly assure Princess Rachel that her nose is wonderful, and that she doesn't think that the princess has that problem because Lady Q knows just how selfless she really is. So that isn't a problem."

Rachel giggles but then schools her face, "I…Princess Rachel is a very affectionate person. She hugs a lot and like to be hugged and is a very cuddly sleeper."

Quinn grins, "Well Lady Q is very aware of it and she's working on the jealousy she feels when it comes to their mutual friends. As for the sleeping thing. I can assure you that Lady Q has _no_ issues when it comes to that at all. In fact she doesn't mind cuddling while awake either. Her badassness isn't going to suffer at all."

Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek lightly before continuing, "I have this constant need to be liked."

Quinn tightens her hold around the brunette, "I have this need to make sure you know that you _are_."

The brunette drops her gaze to their hands before glancing back up at the blonde, "I'm _never_ wrong."

Quinn smiles and lightly says, "I'm always right."

Rachel smiles, "I tend to use big words."

Quinn laughs, "It's a good thing I have an affinity for reading then isn't it? And that my IQ span is more than that of a teaspoon."

The brunette laughs before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, giving her a warm hug, "I like romantic gestures, and apparently though I tend to want things too much and end up nagging."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, "I like making romantic gestures, as well as receiving them, and you're lucky that I tend to want to give too much. And you never nag."

Rachel slowly pulls back just enough to be able to see Quinn's face, "So…you're saying you're totally sure about us?"

Quinn tilts her head, "Sweetheart, we already knew all of that about each other. All of that made me fall in…made me realize I like you a hell of a lot more than I should like someone who is just a friend. I know you Rachel, and I don't want you to ever change who you are."

Rachel's eyes start to tear up and she shakes her head to rid herself of the sudden need to cry, "How is it that we haven't been official for a week even and already you're the most perfect girlfriend?"

Quinn blushes but answers quietly, "That's just it, I'm not even trying to put the moves on. It's just that you're so perfect Rach and I just really want you to know that I really am all for this, all for you. I'm trying to be perfect for you."

The brunette catches Quinn's lips in a soft kiss, allowing her hands to run through blonde hair as they continue kissing.

"You don't even have to try Quinn. I don't know if I ever really thought about there being soul mates, sure I knew it must happen seeing Brittany and Santana, but not for everyone you know? But with you I believe it. In any respect just friends or otherwise, I really believe we were meant to find each other. It's like you're the H2 to my O."

Quinn giggles uncontrollably, "H2 to your O?"

Rachel blushes as she nods, "I heard you had a thing for smart people so…I was talking nerdy to you."

That reply, so unexpected causes Quinn to laugh out loudly and unabashedly, "You Rach are adorable."

The brunette shrugs, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Quinn smiles adoringly at her girlfriend but doesn't reply. Instead she leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss.

After a few minutes Quinn pulls back slowly, and Rachel is pretty dazed, she breathlessly says, "Yeah. I think I can definitely get used to this."

Quinn smiles affectionately at her, "You know what I find amazing?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"That I can do that now, I can kiss you, and I can think about kissing you and I don't have to berate myself or push down those feelings because I know that you want to kiss me too."

Rachel nuzzles her face into Quinn's neck and the blonde is almost certain that she heard her purr, "Always."

"Yeah?"

Rachel nods into her neck, leaving soft kisses on the skin right by her mouth, "Mhmm. And trust me when I say that that feeling is mutual. I'm beyond ecstatic knowing that I don't have to force myself to look away, or force myself to just hug you. I get to kiss you whenever you do something that's incredibly sweet. Which I'll have you know, are plenty. You Quinn Fabray are _one_ of the sweetest most genuine people I've ever met."

Quinn blushes but shrugs it off, "That's only around you Rach. Others would beg to differ."

Rachel shakes her head, "Others don't matter now do they?"

Quinn stays quiet, knowing Rachel would want to continue. She sits up and looks Quinn in the eyes and continues, "Quinn you really are so very sweet, and those who can't see it most probably don't deserve to bear witness to that side of you. Everyone who matters knows it and that is all that counts."

The blonde is the one to bury her face into Rachel's neck this time, holding her close, breathing in deep, and loving the fact that she can hear and feel the brunette's steady heartbeat in her ear.

"I can't wait to take you out on our date Rach."

The smile on Rachel's face threatens to split her face. She kisses Quinn shoulder and whispers, "You have no idea Quinn."

Sitting there in Rachel's arms Quinn knows, without a shadow of a doubt that she loves Rachel. She's always known it. She knows though that it's too soon to tell her that she's in love with her as well. They just started going out, hell it couldn't even be called that seeing as they haven't even been on their first date, but the point is, it's too soon for the l word. Much too soon, even though Quinn's pretty sure they are both aware of their feelings.

Very much aware of them actually.

Xoxox

"Hey San?"

Brittany rolls her head so she's looking at Santana who has her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah B?"

"What if Finn tries to hurt Rachel?"

The question comes out so quietly that it breaks Santana's heart even more so than if it was asked in a regular tone of voice, "I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get close enough to be able to."

The blonde nods and throws an arm around Santana's midriff as they go back to the movie.

"Sometimes though things hurt that you can't actually stop."

The brunette looks at her girlfriend carefully and tilts her head, "What's wrong Brit?"

The blue eyed blonde shrugs and says, "What if he hurts her in a way that you can't stop him from doing? Words hurt and he could hurt Rachel and Q even and we won't be able to stop him from doing that because it's not like getting in his way when he tries to get physically closer to them…it's different. He could be in a whole different room, but if he shouts loud enough it'll get to them, even if we stand between them."

Santana gathers Brittany up in her arms and nuzzles her face into her neck, softly speaking into her ear, "Querido, I promise you, I will do my best to make sure he doesn't even _think_ anything that may hurt them."

Brittany smiles to herself, knowing that she's lucky to have someone as sweet as Santana all to herself. Someone who cares so much about her she'll do anything, absolutely anything to keep her happy.

"San?"

"Yes Brit?"

The blonde sits back slightly and kisses her gently, "I love you San. You can do anything."

Santana shrugs and kisses Brittany again, "I love you too Brittany. _So_ much."

The blonde smiles at her widely, "I know you do San…if Finn does say something, can I go all Lima Heights with you?"

Santana chuckles as she settles the both of them back on the couch, "I dunno Brit...I mean you're even more badass than Lima Heights…I don't think he could handle it."

Brittany hmm's as she contemplates what Santana just said, "You're right. I don't think anyone would be able to handle it, I'm _that_ badass."

Santana grins as she feels Brittany pull her closer, "Sure are baby. You sure are."

"San?"

The brunette hums, "Yeah B?"

She wiggles slightly before shrugging and giggling, "We can go on double dates now."

Santana rolls her eyes but lets a smile form on her face knowing that no one can see it, "I guess."

Brittany giggles, "You're super excited about it even though you're trying to pretend you arent."

The brunette rolls her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brittany laughs as she leans up to kiss Santana's cheek, "Yes you do. And I think it's cute. The four of us are like super hot."

Santana grumbles something and Brittany scrunches her face, "What?"

The brunette rolls her eyes before saying louder, "I _said_, yeah I guess we are. But they arent even half as hot as the both of us BB. No matter what you say. They're cute. We're super hot. And they should be countin their lucky stars that I'm even giving them that."

Brittany chuckles as she shrugs, "Okay San. Now...What happened? We missed it."

Santana smiles lovingly at her before saying, "Lilo just started teaching Stitch about Elvis."

"Oh...I tried that with Lord Tubbington. It didn't work out so well."

Santana grins, dropping a kiss on her shoulder, "We can always try again."

"Yeah, or we can go looking for another Stitch...There was a puppy that kinda looked like him at the pet store the other day."

Santana's eyes bulge, "Uh Brit. No. We are _not_ going to get anything that sorta looked like Stitch. That's just...No I'm sorry babe but no."

Brittany rolls her eyes but smiles, "Shh you're making me miss the movie."

Santana shakes her gently but acquiesces and returns her attention to the movie, letting Brittany play with her fingers.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't even think I can do or say anything that can get you to forgive me for taking so damn long. Except for maybe posting this update, which I just did. Also…RIP Amy Winehouse…She will be incredibly missed.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Rioshix; That he is xx I'm glad you think so, because it may be in the cards for this story lol Yeah /: It just started to get really messy exactly lol I'm glad you're still enjoying this story! :D xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Hahaha I'm glad it made up for it xx LOL I'll definitely think about it that's for sure (: xx**_

_**kiarcheo; Haha I'm glad you're enjoying this xx**_

_**wicked; Thank you (: You never really know with Finn haha**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*, I'm really glad you're happy with this (: xx **_

_**Harley Quinn**_ _**Davidson; Hahah! Yeah, I'm kinda really proud of that once actually :P I'm glad, thank you so much! xx**_

_**faberrydragon; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; Hahah I honestly cannot tell you how wonderful I thought your review was. Thank you so very much, and honestly I consider it an achievement to be able to make you squeal, gush and aww and do all things remotely girly because you are an undisputed badass with your pitchfork, and the fact that you love this and think it's great means a lot haha so thank you very much and I'm glad that you might be willing to hang up said pitchfork even though it was a late update :D xx**_

_**ButcWolf; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**Ezzy67; Haha I'm glad you think so! :D xx **_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; I'm so incredibly glad and happy that you love this :D I wish they were best friends on the show too, or at least better friends than they seem to be. I'm pretty sure my love for FRIENDS shines through with this story so I'm glad you do too; Awww! Yeah I know, it was really sweet of them with the house huh? (a) Rachel's been slipping up a lot with the whole 'mom' thing actually so who knows ;) I'm really glad you think this is awesome and YOU are awesome too! Thank you for the epic review (: xx (btw, if I may be so bold, Sage is a lovely name! :D )**_

_**Sharene19; Thank you! I promise I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for here on out, the edge of one's seat isnt the most comfortable of places after a while ;) xx**_

_**A/N: Thank you SO much for the review and I must say the constant favorite alerts and follow alerts are seriously just mind blowing haha So okay, on with the rest of the weekend. Also wow can I just say I can't believe this has gotten to be 32 chapters long? And this is another chapter, it isn't in anyway a super long one, but it isn't exactly a super short one either lol. Love you all my readers and reviewers, seriously, you are what keeps me motivated! xx**_

_**Edit: Just fixing some typos that seriously needed fixing lol If you guys find anymore do let me know? I'll fix em right up (:  
**_

* * *

It's early Sunday morning and Quinn is up getting ready to go to Church. She's down stairs in the Berry kitchen at the moment reveling in the complete silence that seems to come with the early morning.

As she moves around the kitchen setting up the coffee pot on the stove she's lost in thought, thoughts about many things.

She's aware that many, _many_, people don't approve of her _love_ interest, yes she thought it, or the fact that she's pretty much gay for Rachel (she isn't so sure if she's really entirely gay even though she came out, seeing as she hasn't really even entertained the thought of being or even so much as looking at some other girl, which she is completely fine with since Rachel is pretty much all she cares to look at and be with) but she had talked about it at length with Rachel and Santana even and she stands firm in her belief, her faith has never once wavered. Her faith is between her and God, and it isn't for anyone to come in between and try and dictate or pass judgment. 'Only God can judge me' she thinks to herself.

She still finds it really hypocritical that no one even thinks to question anyone if they are in a relationship with the opposite sex. Hell they could be continually sinning, they could be moving from one significant other to the next as if changing socks, but so long as it was in a heterosexual relationship they're okay, they're good Christians. It doesn't matter that she stills prays and thanks God for everything she is given, or that she regularly goes to Church, she's pretty sure none of it will matter when word gets out.

And that's why she's on the lookout for a Church that would accept her and not turn her away. For now, since she isn't yet out publically, she's going to continue going to the same Church she's always gone to but when she does come out and if her Church turns its back on her she'll be ready.

But that is neither here nor there. Rachel and Quinn have just started going out and the blonde is doubtful that they'll be making anything blatantly obvious yet.

So enraptured with her own thinking she doesn't hear the tiny brunette walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You look really pretty." She says quietly, smiling at the blonde before her, "Not that you don't always, but right now, with the sun throwing its light on you like it is, and the shadows playing around your face…your eyes look so green right now with a halo of honey."

Quinn blushes as she ducks her head and softly laughs, bashfully pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Thanks Rachel." She quietly says, her cheeks starting to hurt slightly from smiling so wide.

Rachel grins and walks up to her, "Don't hide them from me, I just finished telling you how pretty you look."

Quinn is still definitely battling a blush but she manages to look up, still smiling just as wide, "I'm the one who's supposed to be sweeping you off your feet with my poetic words and romantic gestures and yet here you are sweeping _me_ off my feet."

Rachel giggles and wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders loosely, swaying them slightly right to left as she slowly rotates them to the sounds of a song only they could hear, "That _was _pretty poetic huh?" she has a sweet yet slightly cocky smile playing at her lips and then she's just left staring into Quinn's eyes as they turned just right for the soft golden glow of sunlight to once again gently caress Quinn's face and setting her eyes alight this time and Rachel's drowning in them, in the green trying to dominate, in the hazel that's swirling around as if it's molten gold or honey. Rachel literally feels as if she's being sucked into her soul.

Quinn is speechless as she watches Rachel lose herself in her arms. The blonde can see her literally falling into her. Her face is the picture of awestruck amazement, her eyes are wide and are hiding nothing and Quinn cant help thinking that Rachel was wrong. _She_ wasn't the vision, Rachel was because the same sunlight that had the brunette enraptured was pulling a number on the blonde right now.

Rachel's eyes were shining bright, rimmed with the color of sweet caramel, bathing in a sea of light chocolate around a center of pure cocoa.

Before the brunette could say anything to make Quinn swoon again, she breathes out, "You're gorgeous."

The effect those words have on the brunette is instantaneous. Her eyes sparkle all the more and a blush rises to her cheeks coloring even the tips of her ears. She ducks her head slightly and shakes her head a little bit, whispering, "You're the gorgeous one Quinn."

The blonde tilts her head back up and nods, "Yes you are Rachel, you're so gorgeous, inside and out. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, maybe then you'd understand."

Rachel leans forward and captures Quinn's lips in a kiss, tightening her hold on the blonde's shoulders. Quinn smiles into the kiss and smiles even wider when she feels Rachel smile as well.

"You are too good for me Quinn Fabray. You've already filled the romantic quota for the day."

Quinn laughs as she continues to slightly sway them side to side, "Already? But I haven't done anything yet."

Rachel hums, "Believe me, I'm not saying no to you continuing in this way for the rest of the day."

Quinn grins and hugs her closer, "Good, because I seriously doubt I'd be able to stop."

Glancing at the coffee pot she gently extricates herself from Rachel's arms and walks over to fill two cups with coffee, one black with two sugars, the other with two sugars and almond milk.

She places them both on the counter and pulls Rachel down to sit next to her, "I made coffee."

Rachel smiles at her and pecks her cheek softly, "I see that. Thank you."

Quinn blushes and pulls her own coffee cup towards her. They sit in comfortable silence, Rachel playing with the blonde's hand, threading her fingers through them, tracing her life lines, her wrist, holding it. When Quinn finally finishes her coffee she turns to face the brunette and tugs her hand up and places a soft kiss on the back of it, "I'll be back as soon as service is over and maybe you can help me whip up some breakfast."

Rachel returns her smile and nods, "Sure, that'd be wonderful. Have fun and say hi to your mom for me."

Throwing a smile over her shoulder as she puts her cup in the sink she replies, "Don't worry I'll tell her."

While Quinn runs up stairs to grab her purse and car keys and quickly brushes her teeth, Rachel finishes the last of her coffee and stands up once she hears the blonde make her way back down the stairs. Rachel grins up at her and takes a hold of her hand and walks her out to her car.

Quinn's giddy with happiness. Never has anyone done that for her. Rachel even goes so far as to open the car door for her and offer her a hand in. Quinn rolls down the window and Rachel crouches so she's eye level with the blonde. She tilts her head slightly, eyes squinting in the morning light making her look all the more adorable with her smile playing at her lips.

"I'll miss you."

Quinn laughs but nods her head, "I know what you mean. I'll miss you too."

Rachel giggles and shakes her head, "It's silly really. You'll only be gone a couple of hours at most, and it's not like I won't see you ever again."

Quinn sort of wishes Rachel didn't say anything like that, because now Quinn gets this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she cant shake it off. And apparently it shows on her face because the next thing she knows, Rachel is completely serious now, "Quinn, what's the matter?"

Quinn gestures to the brunette to move away from the window, and as soon as she does so, Quinn is pushing open the car door and wrapping Rachel in a tight embrace. She chances a few kisses to her cheeks and neck before placing a final one to her nose and then climbing back into her car.

Rachel stands there dazed for a second before tilting her head, "What was that for?"

Quinn just gives her a smile and shrugs, "Just to help tide us over until I'm back."

The brunette gives her a dazzling smile and waves her off until she can't see Quinn's car any longer.

She smiles to herself and quietly makes her way back inside humming a tune as she washes out their coffee cups just as her fathers come down.

"Good morning Daddy, Dad." She places a kiss to each of their cheeks and hugs them both good morning.

Leroy grins as he pulls out his husband's coffee cup and pours some of the still hot coffee into it, "I take it Quinn just left?"

Rachel nods as she grabs a banana and begins munching on it, "Yeah, she should be back in about a couple of hours."

Hiram smiles, "About a couple of hours? Has Quinn tamed the obsessive compulsive side of you already? What happened to needing to know exact and precise timings?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Dad I haven't totally given up on it, there's just certain things that one person cannot put a specific time on, i.e Sunday church services. How is Quinn supposed to know exactly when it'll all be over?"

Leroy chuckles as he sits down besides his daughter, ruffling her hair a little, "I think our little Ray of Sunshine here is finally getting the hang of it, so maybe now she wont lecture us if we're slightly held back at work."

Rachel giggles and sighs dramatically, teasingly sticking her tongue out at Leroy, "I'll have you know that's completely different."

"And why's that?"

Rachel grins, "Cuz you make the mistake of actually giving me a definite time."

Hiram laughs and shakes his head, "I think maybe we've taught her too well."

Leroy nods his head in agreement, "I would have to say I agree."

Xoxoxo

About an hour after Quinn left, Rachel finds herself sitting upside down, with her feet kicked up hanging over the back of the couch, her head lolling from side to side slowly as she watches the images of fish cross the TV screen. She had done everything she could think of within the hour, and she just couldn't bring herself to sing another practice note.

Her fathers had prior engagements, Leroy was needed at work and Hiram had a planned outing with his friends, Rachel had to usher them out of the house with the constant reassurance that she would be okay before they even allowed the thought of leaving her alone to cross their minds.

Just as she was about to switch channels the doorbell rang. Literally rolling over throwing the remote at the couch, skipping towards the door, she glances at the time and skids to a halt before the door.

She scrunches her eyes up and checks the time again. 'There's no way Quinn's back already…She would have called if she was letting me know she's coming back earlier than expected.'

Getting a rather unpleasant feeling she tiptoes to the window and peaks across to get a good look. And she literally has to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"Is he serious?"

She clamps a hand over her mouth and moves away from the window.

She hears shuffling and then a knock on the window, "Rachel? I know you're in there. Open up."

Finn's rather large hand once again forms a fist and knocks on the glass, "Seriously, open the door I wanna talk to you."

Rachel knows that there are a number of things that she should do, and yet there's a large part of her moving to do something that she's pretty sure she _shouldn't _be doing.

She straightens her clothes, runs a hand through her hair and puts on her best I'm-not-going-to-take-shit-from-you face.

"Hello Finn. What do you want?"

The tall oafish boy has his hands crossed and a baseball cap on, "Like I said I wanna talk."

Rachel sighs and shakes her head, "I don't particularly have anything to say to you Finn Hudson."

He steps closer and on instinct alone Rachel takes a small tiny step back, "Well that's fine because…because I have loads to say to you."

Rachel folds her arms coolly, even though on the inside she's screaming at herself to stop encouraging him, "So then speak. I haven't got all day Finn."

He scoffs and steps even closer, but when he notices she doesn't move he bites out, "You aren't going to invite me in? What so we're just gonna stand out here?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow but apparently that wasn't the right thing to do at all. He narrows his eyes and walks right in, pushing the door slightly and then walking past the tiny brunette.

"You cant just walk in here like you own the place Hudson! I suggest you leave right now."

He rounds on her and growls, "No, no I don't think I'm going to leave any time soon. Not until I know that you're going to agree with what I have to say."

Rachel rolls her eyes and on the inside she's begging herself not to do what she's about to, "Finn, let me explain something to you real quick. You can't make me do anything. I'm my own person. I know you probably get a kick outta trying to order me around, but it's not going to happen."

She sees his face contort in anger almost immediately and she wishes she had listened to her head.

He steps up to her and looks down at her venom dripping from his words, "Listen to me Rachel. I'm only going to say this once. This whole stupid thing you have going on with the Cheerios has to stop. They're ruining you. This thing you have the glee club doing to me has to stop too. It's stupid and I wont take it anymore. Got it? Now you're going to tell Quinn and the rest of them to stop coming around here and being your friend because you've decided to go out with me."

Rachel actually could not for the life of her stop herself from laughing.

"You cant be serious? Finn Hudson, I cannot believe you! I'm going to say this just one more time. I'm not going to ever "be with you", and I most certainly am not going to tell Quinn, Santana and Brittany to stop coming over. Who I hang out with is quite literally none of your business."

Finn throws his hands up in the air and stalks around the brunette like a vulture, "I couldn't honestly care less, seriously dude, couldn't. But see here's the deal, since you guys started being friends, I've had less time with my girl, and that bothered me, so in essence it's basically your fault that I cheated on her."

Rachel winds her hand back to slap Finn across the face, but apparently he saw it coming this time because he snatches her hand before she can make contact and grips her wrist tightly, "Didn't work this time did it _Rachie_? How's it feel to know that you single handedly ruined Quinn's one good relationship?"

Rachel refuses to let him see the pain in her eyes as she meets his gaze, "I think you're delusional. _You_ cheated on her, _you_ ruined your own chances. And you're such a low life scum bag that you thought that now that you guys ended you could come and try and pick me up. That's just so messed up on so many levels I don't even know where to start if I were to refer you to a psychiatrist."

Finn tightens his grip and draws her closer to him, almost lifting the diva off her feet he was holding her hand so high, "I hope you know what you're doing here Rachel, because I'm not gonna offer again. Next time, I wont be so nice."

Rachel sends him a smirk and rolls her eyes, "That defeats the whole 'not offering again' statement. I suggest you leave and not bother any of us again, because seriously this is getting old, and I'm incredibly tired with needing to pick up the pieces of everything after you leave."

Finn seems to unconsciously loosen his hold, but not enough for her to be able to yank her hand back, "I heard you had a bit of a run in with some crazy ass guy the other night." He does his little half smirk and continues, "How'd that feel?"

Rachel's eyes widen and Finn apparently got the reaction he was hoping for, "Yeah, I figured it wasn't so 'pleasant'. I was thinking if you went out with me then shit like that wouldn't happen cuz they'd be too worried to go against a big guy like me. You don't want that so then I guess whatever, let him have you."

He throws her wrist down and steps up into her space, "Say one word of this to anyone and well…"

Rachel looks up at him with defiance in her eyes, "You don't get to threaten me Hudson, not in my house. Leave now before you get your ass thrown in Juvie for trespassing and harassment."

Finn fumbles at Rachel's lack of 'damsel in distress' like actions and flounders for a second. A second long enough for Rachel to open the front door and wait beside it.

"Good morning Rachel dear, how are you?"

Rachel instantly smiles at the slightly uh 'less young' woman that lives across the street walking her dog, "Good morning Mrs. Hannigan. Would you like to come in for some tea? I have your favorite."

Finn blanches and rushes out the door mumbling, "You're seriously messing up here Rachel. Your life…"

"Oh dear it's okay, you have company." The old lady starts but Rachel is quick to shake her head.

"No, he was just leaving. He somewhat overstayed his welcome."

Mrs. Hannigan looks back after the tall figure hunched over and she has the distinct feeling of recognition but the moment passes as she realizes she's seen him over the other day being given a telling off by the girls.

"If you're sure Rachel dear, I really don't want to be a bother."

Rachel gives her a genuine smile and shakes her head in the negative, "Of course not Mrs. Hannigan, you're never a bother at all. In fact you'd be doing me a great favor by keeping me company until Quinn comes back."

Mrs. Hannigan, is still in pretty good shape despite being 53 years of age. She's got shoulder length salt and pepper hair and always seems to carry around peppermint chewing gum, no matter where she goes. She's been living across the Berry's house ever since before Rachel was born.

The older woman smiles as she walks up the front porch steps and follows the little Berry into the house, "Sparks has been lagging in his jogging these days, picking lazing about over walking with me instead. I just started him on his new routine today and so far I think he doesn't like me as much."

Rachel giggles as she pets Spartacus, Mrs. Hannigan's black and brown dachshund lab mix, behind the ear while he places his front paws in her lap.

"He doesn't look too bad though Mrs. H, and I don't think he would ever like you any less, no matter what you do."

The dog lolls his head to the side and nudges Rachel's hand with his nose silently telling her to keep petting him.

She does so and is rewarded with the happy sounds of his tail wagging back and forth, causing Mrs. Hannigan to smile, "I'll never compare with his love for you though Rachel that's for sure."

Rachel smiles as Mrs. Hannigan recounts some new tales and she thanks God that she was walking past her house at just the right moment. She in no way believes she needs a baby sitter, but with Finn being the way he's being, she's glad she has some company to help stop her thinking. She's almost certain he wont try anything now since he knows she has company.

If Rachel had any doubts however about Finn being the almost house invader, she definitely doesn't have any right now. Her only issue being her inability to see why he would do such a thing.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews would be awesome sauce xx**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Whispering Molly; Thanks! (: I'm glad you enjoyed it also lol at the whole Finn being a douche haha. **_

_**ShadowCub; I would rather not answer that question haha Rachel just really doesn't want to believe anyone can be bad especially not someone who at one point was a pretty okay boyfriend to her friend. (looks like I answered the question anyway haha)**_

_**agarza1538; lol! Thank *you*! **_

_**Ezzy67; She'll make it back promise haha. Thank you! The constant reviews make mine (:**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Finn *is* an ass lol Well if you were in her shoes, would you? LOL yes it seems to be a trend, seeing Finn getting beat down lol. Thank you so much for the review! (: **_

_**Rioshix; Personally I actually rather like zombie crack fics…like in the sense that there's a zombie apocalypse and Faberritanna are all kinda gunning for safety haha sometimes I like when they themselves are zombies too I suppose lol and I kinda think I dig supernatural Faberry like a whole heep! *especially* if it's vampires and or werewolves (NOT in the twilight sense lol I was into vampires and werewolves before twilight was even a thought pshh :p haha) what bout you?**_

_**SuperGleek18; LOL I happen to like this game haha. I'm glad you did and I cant wait for you to see the update. LOL I'm sure you're not the only one either x**_

_**ButcWolf; Preeeeetty much lol**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; Oh wow you have no idea how much that means to me that you're going to such great lengths to read this hahah Have fun on your vacation though! (: Yeah, he's very much a douche but alas c'est la vie lol Aww you're welcome (: As you should, it really is a great name haha x **_

_**Sharene19; Aww glad it's all good haha. LOL maybe one will conveniently materialize :P Aww well perhaps the edge isnt so bad then huh? (: xx thank you for the review (:**_

_**Super Tash; Glad you do (: Mm what will she think indeed…we'll just have to find out hehe Thank you! (: xx **_

_**snakeyninja; Sorry! And I promise I'm cranking it out as fast as I can haha He is! Thanks for the review haha**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thanks for the review and well hopefully we wont have to wait long before I update lol xx **_

_**brazilingirl; Aww I'm so glad you do! Thank you so much x Trust me you aren't the first to express that desire haha xx **_

_**chloegoesboom13; Aww I'm glad you're enjoying it (: xx Thank you so much! Xx**_

_**MsChloeMa; Thank you so much! Xx**_

_**The Great White Shark; LOL Sorry, I apologize for taking so long and making it so the Faberry shark had to come and kick me into gear haha xx **_

_**A/N: Wonderful reviewers and readers what would I be without you? Kay I'll keep it nice and to the point…I love you all haha xx**_

* * *

Quinn smiles as she finally turns into the Berry driveway turning off the ignition and gracefully exiting the car, only to trip over her own feet when she hears a dog barking coming from the inside of the Berry residence.

Knowing that there was pretty much no way that Rachel would make a split second decision about owning a pet, the blonde was convinced there was someone in the house who wasn't there this morning.

Furrowing her brow she continues walking up the porch steps as she tries to remember if they were supposed to be meeting anyone, and if so who it could possibly be that would bring their pet.

She clears her throat slightly as she opens the door, "Rachel?"

She hears the sound of quick scrambling and then the fast paced pounding of paws on hardwood floors and suddenly right before is Spartacus, tail wagging and tongue lolling, followed closely by her brunette.

Rachel's wearing a large smile and her eyes light up as soon as they make contact with the blonde's.

"Hey baby, how was service?"

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel tightly even though the dog is kind of in between them making it somewhat difficult to give the brunette a proper hug, she laughs lightly anyway, "It was good. Mom say hi back and told me to tell you she misses you. You know if you want I can set up a play date for the two of you."

Quinn grins cheekily, but when Rachel looks to be actually considering it her eyes widen until Rachel laughs and starts pulling her behind her towards the kitchen, "Don't be silly sweetheart. If we're going to hang out you'll definitely need to be there too."

Quinn smiles easily until she just so happens to look down at their intertwined hands and sees what looks to be slightly irritated skin around her wrist, but before she can think to ask, Rachel is pulling her attention to the lady sat on one of the chairs.

"Mrs. Hannigan you've met Quinn."

The blonde smiles at the older woman and politely shakes her hand, "How've you been Mrs. Hannigan?"

She smiles back at the blonde, "I've been wonderful dear. Sparks has got me trying to get more active now even though he'd rather choose lounging than jogging."

Quinn chuckles politely and grins when she sees the aforementioned dog come barreling into the kitchen only to skid across the floor only to be stopped by the far end cupboard. The resulting thump causes Quinn to bite her lip to stop from laughing once she sees the older woman jump up and rush to the dog, "Spartacus! You silly dog, you need to be careful."

Rachel smiles but subtly nudges the blonde beside her who is still having trouble controlling herself, "You would think after all the times that's happened, he'd remember by now."

Quinn snorts and covers it with a cough and says, "Or else getting knocked into the cupboard knocks the thoughts right out of him."

Rachel giggles as Mrs. Hannigan laughs and nods, "That could be it too. Rachel sweetheart, I think I'm going to go take him home. Maybe let him relax a bit after that slide."

Quinn chuckles, "I'd actually give that slide an 8.3, the initial slide pose was great but the follow through this time just didn't cut it."

Rachel this time is the one to try and hold herself back from bursting out laughing, while Mrs. Hannigan shakes her head smiling at the two.

"Take care you two. And you might want to get your hand looked at dear. It looks to be coloring."

With that she puts Spartacus' leash back on and sees herself out.

Once she's gone Quinn faces the tiny brunette and gently reaches for her hand, running her thumb over her wrist soothingly, "What happened?"

Rachel furrows her brow slightly and recounts the tale, making sure to hold the blonde back from running after him.

"Rachel seriously? He comes _into_ your home and grabs you, and you're not going to let me after him?"

The brunette shakes her head, "I'd rather not need to visit you in juvie because he decides to press charges."

The blonde shakes her head outraged, "You're worried about _him _pressing charges? What about you pressing charges! He came to _you_. _He_ laid his hands on _you_."

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn and pulls her close, running her hand up and down her back trying to calm her down, "Baby shh, yes he came to me, there's also no sign of forced entry and it's not like he actually confessed anything."

Quinn takes a deep breath and wraps her own arms around the tiny brunette and groans, "I want him to pay Rach. What he's doing isn't sane. He can't just think he can get away with this."

Rachel hums and nods her head, "I know, and he won't get away with it, you won't let that happen. But I cant let you go after him right now. He comes back to school tomorrow. And at least then I'm pretty much almost one hundred percent certain he won't do anything _too_ stupid like raise a hand against you."

Quinn chuckles dryly, "The fact that the guys and Santana will be there helps too huh?"

Rachel nods her head gently and leans back to look up at the blonde giving her a small smile, "Precisely."

Quinn sighs and runs her hands through Rachel's hair then trails her hand across her shoulders and down her arms stopping at her hands, she lifts them both up to her mouth and she places kisses to both palms then kissing the inside of both wrists, leaving two kisses on the wrist Finn grabbed.

Rachel watches Quinn with a soft smile on her face, her eyes shining as Quinn continues to place soft gently kisses to each knuckle.

Once Quinn gives her hand a final kiss she looks up and her eyes lock with a pair of loving brown eyes, shining with warmth.

"Hi." The blonde whispers giving her a small lopsided smile.

Rachel squeezes her hands and leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips pulling back and whispers, "Hi."

Quinn smiles at her still slightly dazed from having Rachel's lip on hers, causing Rachel to giggle slightly and drag her along behind her.

"Come on Quinnie, we're going to lounge about today. Although I do have to put in some practice hours after we have brunch. Which you're more than welcome to join me."

The blonde gives her a smile and nods, "I'd be more than happy to stay with you, but I don't know if I'll get any practice done since I'm pretty sure you singing will have me distracted."

Rachel blushes slightly, "Flattery will not get you out of practicing."

The tips of Quinn's ears color slightly and she ducks her head and says quietly, "I…I wasn't trying to get out of it at all. You have no idea what your voice does to me Rach."

Suffice to say Rachel was at a loss for words. She reaches a hand and tilts Quinn's head up so she can see her eyes and she wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her cheeks and lips, "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever imagined anyone telling me."

Quinn grins at her and tightens the hold she has around Rachel's waist and she sways them slightly, "Get used to it. Not to sound too cocky or anything but I definitely plan on making sure you know just how you make me feel."

Rachel hums her approval and smiles up at her, "That's just what I like to hear."

Xoxox

"He fuckin did what?"

For whatever reason the trio of cheerleaders and Rachel always somehow end their nights with explosions of emotions, this time it's because Quinn and Rachel have just finished telling Santana about what happened early that morning.

Quinn rolls over onto her stomach and props herself up onto her elbows, "Yeah. So apparently we'll be seeing him tomorrow and I've got the okay to show him a thing or two."

Rachel tuts across the line as she tucks herself under her covers of her bed, holding the phone up to her ear with her shoulder, "Quinn I don't want you going after him. Just…we'll go through our day normally and."

Brittany interrupts gently, "Ray?"

Quinn holds her breath and she hears Santana continue to mutter Spanish curses out into the world and Rachel's quiet 'hmm?"

Brittany clears her throat and then just as gently continues, "If it's okay with you? I think I'm going to totally like be your shadow tomorrow. Santana will be Quinn's too though because Finn's mean and he'll try and do mean things if he cant get what he wants."

Santana mutters under her breath again, hoping that shear repetition with ensure at least _one_ thing to happen to Finn, "Britt…"

The blonde shakes her head adamantly and it can actually be heard by the tone of her voice, "No San. Please don't make a joke, Finn hurt Rach _and_ Quinn…he needs to stop."

Quinn sighs as she rolls back over onto her side, bending her knees towards herself, "He's an idiot. A big, giant, strong, idiot."

Rachel clears her throat, "Britt sweetie…" She pauses and Santana and Quinn both think she's going to continue the sentence with, 'you really don't have to.' Both knowing that if she does Brittany would quite possibly be a) hurt and b) sad that Rachel doesn't see it the way she does.

Rachel sighs and then continues, "Thank you."

Santana is certain that had this all been happening face to face everyone would see that she and Quinn are sporting the same look of shock and Brittany is smiling, not entirely in happiness but at the fact that Rachel is actually trying to see things her way.

Brittany blows her a kiss through the phone, even though it technically gets received by all three other occupants of the conference call and giggles slightly, "You're welcome silly. Now…can we please go to sleep now? I have to make sure Lord Tubby gets up early tomorrow morning too. He's got to go to the gym."

Santana smiles and whispers a quiet, "Sure baby, goodnight."

Brittany's the first to hang up, after which Santana clears her throat and addresses the other two, "Okay. I'm trailing Fabray and my baby's trailing you half-pint. If Finnass so much as looks in your direction, I'll smack him down like the hand of God. And I wish I was kidding. I'm not."

Quinn nods even though she's rolling her eyes at the dramatics. She's pretty sure that if there was a poll going about which brunette is the bigger drama queen, it'd be a close one.

"Rach, I'm pretty sure, and by pretty sure I mean definitely sure, that tomorrow Brittany wont be the only one 'shadowing' you. I've been walking you to and from classes for a long time now."

Rachel chuckles and finally speaks up after having been quiet and thinking for a while, "I know baby, I'm not worried. Honestly I'm not. If anything the two of us are going to be surrounded tomorrow. I've got a feeling."

Santana grins and rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "Ay dios mio, not your sixth sense mumbo jumbo thing again."

Quinn chuckles under her breath as she hears Rachel take a deep breath obviously affronted by the obvious disbelief Santana is showcasing, "You don't believe that I'm kind of psychic?"

Santana shakes her head and covers her mouth to stop an uncharacteristic giggle from escaping, "Nope. I don't."

Rachel huffs and the two cheerleaders can almost see her fold her arms and pout, "Fine. I'm going to tell you something right now, and I'm certain it will happen tomorrow. Will that convince you?"

Santana raises an eyebrow and grins, "Sure short stack, that'd convince me."

Rolling her eyes Rachel smiles, "Well…First of all. Finn s going to try and come up to me, but he's going to notice Brittany standing by and then he's going to try and talk to Quinn. When he sees you by her he's going to wait until he sees Quinn leave her class to go to a meeting with Coach Sylvester. At which point he will also leave his classroom and wait for her to exit the room before cornering her."

The two others on the line cant even begin to speak, so Rachel continues, "However since I've warned you about this. Either I'll be there waiting as well, in which case it means Brittany may be there as well, or else Santana, you will end up getting to him before he gets the chance."

Santana finally gets the use of her voice after a few more seconds of silence.

"So…and that's going to happen?"

Rachel 'mhmms' and says, "Or something incredibly similar. The future is very hard to keep precise track of."

Quinn grunts in frustration and muffles her yell with a pillow, after which she picks up the phone again and apologizes, "He's an ass! He needs to seriously stop this complete inane bullshit because it isnt even cute."

Rachel coos, "Baby, I know. I'm sorry this is."

Quinn cuts her off quietly, "Please don't apologize, you're great. You've all been great. I just really need for him to stop thinking that he can get away with whatever the heck he wants."

Santana sighs and runs a hand down her face trying to relax, "I know it's hard but you need to get in touch with your ultimate HBIC. We can get every single jock to back us up. He's gonna know that just because he's physically larger doesn't mean that he can get away with anything."

Rachel lets out a small yawn which triggers a chain reaction, ending with Santana grumbling out a, "God damnit Berry. All the time." Causing them to burst into spontaneous giggles.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now weirdos. Me and Britt will see ya'll tomorrow. We be'z pickin yall up nice and early."

Rachel sighs smiling, "Good night 'Tana."

Quinn giggles and echos, "Yeah good night 'tana."

Santana grumbles out a quick, "Bite me Fabray." Before hanging up before either one of them could say anything else.

Rachel takes a few breaths before opening her mouth to speak, at the same time Quinn decided it was a good time to speak.

"Quinn."

"Rach."

An eruption of giggles ensues and it's a few minutes before they both calm down.

The blonde sighs and snuggles up into a pillow, pressing the receiver into her ear, "Good night sweetheart."

Rachel wraps the blanket around her more securely cuddling up before sighing contentedly, "Good night baby."

They both hold on for a couple more seconds before simultaneously hanging up.

"I love you." Quinn whispers before placing the receiver down.

Rachel smiles to herself as she closes her eyes. 'I love you.'

* * *

_**A/N: I know it isnt nearly as long as usual and I apologize but I've got loads of things going on and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for an update. However in other news lol I finally got my letter from Pottermore. Got sorted into Ravenclaw, if anyone's got themselves a Pottermore account lemme know xx Oh and also reviewing this would mean the world to me! Haha xoxo**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**ButcWolf; Thank you! :D**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it! And sure I'll try and update as soon as possible! Awww! No I'm sure it's coming hehe (a); OMG That's SO exciting! :o I'd LOVE that! I hope you had fun! :D xx**_

_**agarza1538; I'm glad it put a smile on your face (: Hopefully it wont be too long, I mean I start my fall semester of university this Sunday, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long week lol But I hope I get into the swing of things fast because I really do love writing xx thank *you* xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; HAHAHAHA Awwww! It made me incredibly happy and kinda full of myself for a little while after seeing what you posted ;) I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I know right? They'd kick ass. Awww! Thank you SO much for the review, it seriously had me grinning so wide I was afraid it'd be permanent xxx**_

_**The Lemon Shark; I'm incredibly glad that The Great White Shark is pleased. And I supposed I should keep writing then, I don't want him to die. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D oh but of course, like I said I must continue, the fate of the fanshark and TGWS lie in my hands xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Haha yupp that she will; I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D xx**_

_**Rioshix; Pottermore is an amazing site that you must check out, it is Harry Potter based, registration is indeed free, but you have to wait now since early entrance is closed for now. I look forward to seein ya around once it's opened again :D Aww I'm sure you'll get sorted into an amazing house xx Ahh yeah Twilight *slight grimace* I had liked it for like two seconds, the books of course, I read the books first before even thinking about the movies, and I've gotta say, it's fine, I suppose, but definitely not something spectacular (and I thoroughly apologize if that offended anyone, it's just my opinion, I mean no harm at all, if you love Twilight, I'm glad you do, it just wasn't for me xx) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D xx Haha I've gotta say and I know many of you will probably go nuts but it's always been Harry/Hermione, always since for like ever…I'm not hating on Ron/Hermione, at all, I'm just saying that I just always figured they'd get paired off…it threw me once Queen Rowling started putting in Ron/Hermione undertones all over what I assumed was very much Harry/Hermione undertones lol anyway I'm rambling haha there's your answer hehe xo**_

_**Super Tash; Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it (: xx **_

_**Aquarius127; I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D it seriously makes me happy when readers are happy haha. Thank you (: xx **_

_**nightcuddler; Glad you're happy haha. Ahh yeah Finn…I want to address that bit of your review, however I don't want to ruin anything by giving away some of the story haha xx thanks for reviewing though x **_

_**smartblonde317; Firstly thank you, *you're* pretty awesome yourself xx Secondly, yeah Finn certainly has a way of making people get pissed at him.**_

_**Rockettu.U; Thank you! Haha I'm super happy that you're loving it :D xx **_

_**sfdc; Haha I'm glad it's in a good way, I'd have felt kinda sad if it was torturous in a bad way haha yup! Definitely keep reading :D Please and review too! Haha xx **_

_**brazilingirl; That's cuz San is freakin amazing(if I do say so myself lol) thank you so much, and honestly I'll try not to keep taking so long to update xx**_

_**Ezzy67; That he does :P haha**_

_**A/N: Thank you once again you awesome readers and reviewers and just all of you *hugs* thank you (:**_

* * *

"Bitch get in the damn car afore's I ends you!"

Quinn laughs as she quickly makes her way down the driveway to the car where Brittany and Santana are waiting for her.

"Shut up Lopez, the whole Lima Heights ghetto talk doesn't work on us. You're one of the smartest people I know. Your vocabulary rivals Rachel's."

The brunette rolls her eyes and barks out an amicable, "Buckle up and shut it Blondie." Before pulling out of the driveway.

Brittany turns in her seat and gives her a proper greeting, "Good morning Q!"

Smiling back at the blue eyed blonde Quinn reaches forward and places a hand on her shoulder, "Morning B."

As they pull up to the Berry residence, Rachel practically flies into the car having been waiting out on the porch for them.

"Santana it really isn't like you to be tardy, you know how important it is to be on time, I'm more than sure that Coach Sylvester…"

"Nu-uh Hobbit, it was all your girl's fault! Don't be throwin the blame on me."

Rachel buckles herself in and turns so she's facing the blonde next to her, "Hi baby."

Quinn blushes and whispers a quiet, "Hi" in return.

"Oh what is this fuckery? You were just about to go full on diva lecture and the minute I say it was Blondie's fault you don't even say anything?"

Brittany places a hand on Santana's to calm her down and Rachel just smiles slightly, "Actually I was going to reprimand her, but only after I properly said hello first."

Quinn ducks her head as Santana starts talking again, "Again. No proper hello for me before you go all 'bla bla bla' on me."

Rachel laughs and catches Santana's eyes in the rearview, "I thoroughly apologize. It wasn't my intention to make you feel less important."

The Cheerio rolls her eyes, breaking eye contact and Rachel is proud of herself for being able to accurately deduce the root of the "issue".

Rachel leans forward and rubs her shoulder, "I'll be sure to keep the 'bla bla bla' until at least after a real hello next time alright?"

Santana grins but shrugs her shoulder, "Whatever squirt."

Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder smiling at the exchange, proud that the two brunette's hit it off as well as she knew they would be able to.

Turning back to her girlfriend, Rachel smiles at the thought of the title, and she asks, "Why did you make us late?"

Quinn shakes her head slightly, smiling just as well, "I didn't exactly do it on purpose. I just, I woke up a little bit late, I kind of slept through my alarm, and then I couldn't find my homework…I did though and we aren't _late_ late, just later than we agreed upon."

Santana smirks as she sees Rachel raise an eyebrow, a grin playing at the diva's lips, "Being later than we agreed upon is late Quinn."

The blonde opens her mouth to argue but thinks better of it and instead just nods her head, reaches her hand across and places it on Rachel's lap, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to let this happen again."

Suspiciously Santana starts coughing then and had the two in the back been paying more attention they would have noticed Santana start to laugh but a quick poke from Brittany changed her mind fast.

Santana instead clears her throat and smiles at them, "I'm so proud. My little Blondie's growing up."

Quinn blushes and mumbles a quick, "Shut up and drive."

Which has Brittany break out into song, causing Rachel to groan as she leans her head against the window, "She's going to be singing this song all day now, and it's going to be stuck in my head as well."

Quinn chuckles and leans her head against Rachel's shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure we can get another song stuck in your head."

Rachel smiles as she watches Brittany get really into her impromptu performance of Shut up and Drive.

Xoxo

Stepping onto school grounds and Santana can literally feel something being completely off about it.

She frowns slightly and walks closer to the diva and nudges her to grab her attention, "Change of plans. Britt will stick with Quinn. I'm gonna be your shadow today."

Rachel furrows her brow, "Santana I really don't see how."

The Latina shakes her head, "Just, let me do this my way okay? Finn isn't going to keep abusing my girls and getting away with it."

Rachel bites her lip to stop from smiling as she nods, "Okay."

Santana smirks and walks down the hall a little bit further to tell Britt that she'll be taking her place.

Two minutes later and they're all ready and set for the day to start.

"What will coach say about you missing practice though?"

Santana shrugs, "There isn't much she can do. We're her best cheerleaders. The worst that will happen is I'll have to run suicides for half an hour longer than the rest of the squad."

Rachel frowns, "San if it's really that bad of a punishment, I don't mind missing my warm ups for you. I'll wait for you out on the bleachers."

The taller brunette grins and shakes her head, "Nah it's cool. I needs to scout out the area anyways."

Rachel chuckles and nods her head, walking beside the other brunette towards the choir room.

"Rach?"

The brunette in question smiles brightly, ducking her head as she turns to face her blonde, "Yes?"

Quinn smiles at her and steps closer, tilting her head up so that their eyes can meet, "I'll see you later."

Rachel nods her head and is slightly surprised but exceptionally happy by Quinn pulling her flush against her wrapping her strong arms around her waist, however she has enough wit about her to wrap her own arms around Quinn's neck in return, "See you later baby."

Quinn grins as she pulls away and literally has to stop herself from giving her anymore than a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany giggles bouncing up towards them, slipping her arm through Quinn's, and pulling her away, "Come on Q, we've got practice to get to."

Santana slings an arm around Rachel's shoulders and chuckles as she leads them once again towards the choir room, "Alright Hobbes you can make moon eyes at Q later. Let's go."

Xoxo

"You know, just because you and Brittany switches places doesn't mean Finn isn't going to try something."

Rachel then continues practicing her scales as Santana rolls her eyes and answers her, "I know Rachel. But now that I know what he's apparently going to attempt, not that it would've taken a psychic to figure it out, I'm gonna be able to get to him before he does anything."

Walking over to sit next to Santana, Rachel reaches for her water bottle as she pounders over the Finn situation, "I just need him to stay away from Quinn. I don't care if he doesn't get caught for whatever he's done to me, as long as he stays the hell away from Quinn."

Santana tilts her head and Rachel quickly gulps the mouthful of water and reiterates, "I'm serious Santana. Even if he gets off completely free because of the fact there just isnt anything on him I wouldn't care as long as he stops hurting her."

The cheerleader nods her head slowly, "I get that, I do. But don't you think that it hurts Quinn when he hurts you? When he gets so close to actually seriously hurting you?"

Rachel's bottom lip quivers and she has to pull it between her teeth to try and stop herself from crying, she releases it and nods her head slightly shrugging as she does so, "I just…I care about her so much 'Tana. I'd go as far as to actually getting into a physical fight with him if I have to."

Santana shakes her head, "Let's hope it doesn't get to that. Look the guy is an asshole. What's pissing him off right now is the fact that no one is swooning at his feet and that you aren't doing what he's telling you to do. I want you to do is this…forget about him, let me and Puck deal with the plotting."

Rachel grins slightly, leaning her head over the back of the chair, "Well seeing as I've bared witness to your plotting ways I think it's safe to say I shouldn't be worried about you two."

Santana chuckles, sticking out her foot to playfully kick Rachel's, "You can trust us. We've got your best interests at heart. Honest."

Rachel smiles at the brunette, eyes locking onto each other, "I do trust you. That's why I'm not entirely worried about what it is that the two of you will get up to."

Santana laughs lightly and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "Serious up if I was you? I'd totes be kickin it. We gots yo back."

Rachel grimaces slightly at the cheerleader's grammatical use which only causes Santana to laugh harder.

"Come on Shawtie finish up, you've got like ten more minutes before the bell sounds."

The diva shakes her head and shoots back up towards the piano, "Would you like to…"

Santana is already standing up beside her and raising her eyebrow in an amused manner, "You lead I'll follow."

Rachel grins at her and leads them through the rest of the practice.

Xoxo

"Puck!"

The boy stops in his tracks and turns around to face the brunette, "Sup Lopez, Rachel."

The diva smiles up at him, "Hello Noah."

Santana grins and when his attention is back on her she asks, "Where's Hudson?"

Puck smirks, "He's on his way to the indoor swimming pool as we speak."

Rachel looks between the two with a look of utter curiosity on her face, "Uh we don't _have_ a pool."

At the devious looks crossing both the resident badasses' faces it dawns on Rachel that perhaps that's exactly what Finn believes they _do_ have.

Santana loops her arm through Rachel's and tugs her towards their next lesson, "It's not our fault he's incredibly dense Berry."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "So I was right in my deduction of the fact that Finn is indeed on his way to perhaps a supply closet that he believes is the school's swimming pool?"

Santana barks out a laugh as she slips into her seat behind the brunette and shrugs, "He's probably lost right now, but I'll give him a few more minutes before he's actually following the directions properly. At that point in time, he will be in an empty supply room that the school uses to store some old cheerleading equipment. However due to the fact that no one uses it anymore, no one is aware of it being in existence."

Rachel's mouth drops open and Santana grins, "And that is my queue to leave."

The diva is quick to grab hold of her words, "No! Get back here and tell me what you're going to do!"

Santana smiles and pats her cheek gently, "Don't worry yourself. Britts and Q will be here any minute now."

As if conjuring them up at the sound of their names the two blondes walk into the room at that moment.

Quinn slides into the seat beside Rachel, subtly trailing her finger across the length of her arm on her journey to her seat, "Hey."

Rachel smiles at her softly, "Hi."

As Brittany takes her seat Rachel's eyes snap back towards the now standing brunette, "Where do you think you're going?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow at her and Santana rolls her eyes and leans down between the desks and whispers to both Quinn and Rachel, "I have some business to attend to. Stay out of trouble while I'm away."

And with that she straightens up her posture and struts up to the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Lopez just where do you think you're going?"

Santana flashes her award winning smile and tilts her head to the side slightly, "Official business."

The teacher looks like he's about to question her but then decides against it once Santana produces a note and hands it over, "Very well. Be sure to get the notes and homework assignment I assign."

Santana flashes him her smile again and tosses a roguish wink over her shoulder towards the three remaining gleeks on her way out the door.

Brittany grins and whispers so only Rachel and Quinn can hear, "She's so hot when she's in her badass investigator persona."

Quinn laughs and looks at Rachel, who looks up bashfully and shrugs, "Okay yes so I taught her that word, I'm proud of Brit-Brit."

Brittany blushes slightly and ducks her head shyly and Quinn reaches a hand and places it on top of the blonde's hand and squeezes gently causes Brittany to look up at her, "I'm proud of you too B, it's just really cute hearing you say things the way Rachel does. The both of you are adorable."

Brittany shrugs and smiles at the two in front of her, "San always helped me and now with Rach too it's like two brains in one. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be smarter than all of you."

Quinn grins back at her and nods her head, "Britt, you already are."

Rachel smiles and turns back in her seat to face the front, hoping for Brittany's sake that Santana wasn't getting herself into too much trouble.

"Who am I kidding?" Rachel whispers to herself shaking her head slightly.

Santana was going to do whatever she wanted to do now that she's apparently gotten Finn right where she wants him.

Xoxox

"H-Hello?"

Finn pushes open the door even more, wincing at the sound of the door creaking as it opened up.

He ducks his head into the room and looks from side to side, "Is anyone here?"

He shuffles into the room and looks around, "Could we turn on some more lights in here? I don't want to accidentally step into the swimming pool or anything."

Finn notices the light switch on the wall and walks to it, smiling to himself when he reaches it without stumbling over. Hitting the switch the rest of the lights turn on and he notices column upon column of workout mats.

'Huh…maybe the filled the pool up with mats instead of water to like save up since there isn't anyone swimming now.'

"Hudson."

His head whips around so fast it's a miracle he didn't give himself whiplash.

"What the hell?"

The three hooded figures walk closer, the one in the middle speaks up in a gruff voice, "Nice of you to finally join us Finness….uh Hudson."

Santana rolls her eyes as she subtly nudges Puck from her place on his right, she mumbles out a quick, "Don't fuck this up Puckerman." She resituates herself again in her hooded cloak.

Finn's eyes widen, "Are…Are you going to be coaching the swim team?"

It's apparent that he has no idea who the three people standing in front of him are.

Santana has to literally step on Kurt's toes to stop him from having a giggling fit, while attempting to fend off her own laughter.

Puck rolls his eyes and growls out, "No you dipshit. There isn't even a pool in this room."

And just like that the look on Finn's face is as if someone told him Christmas came early this year and that he missed it, "Wha-what? But what bout all these mats?"

Santana pushes Puck aside and growls out, "You're such an idiot. This room is literally the size of a classroom. To have a swim team you need a bigger room and at least an Olympic sized pool to get in the number of kids you'd have for tryouts…But I digress, we aren't here to talk bout your lack of intelligence."

Finn furrows his brow and looks from one hooded person to the next, "What's really going on here then?"

Puck steps up beside Santana and folds his arms in front of his body, "We're under the impression that you were the one behind the vandalism at the Berry residence the other night."

Finn was about to open his mouth to cut in but Santana growls out and that shuts him up as Puck continues, "Also we're under the impression that you physically harmed not only one Quinn Fabray but also one Rachel Berry, the young woman whose house you vandalized."

Finn scrunches his eyes shut then opens them again, his eyes hardening, "I don't know who you think you are but…"

Santana folds her own arms in front of her chest and speaks in a chilling tone, "If I were you, and I'm glad I'm not, but if I _was_ you, I'd shut up and listen to what's being said right now."

Finn looks from one figure to the next, hoping to find a clue as to who these people are, but finding nothing he resolves himself to the fact that he'll just have to see where this is going.

Finn shuts his mouth and nods his head once.

Santana smirks from under the hood.

Plan 'Confession' is a go.

* * *

_**A/N: So I hope it didn't take too long to get this update out. Reviews for this would be ace haha xx**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**aquarius127; Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Santana definitely has something up her sleeves, so to speak lol. **_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Haha thank you! **_

_**ShadowCub; Well…they don't exactly have solid proof…and sometimes they think they can handle everything on their own lol**_

_**snakeyninja; Haha I'm glad you're glad! And I'm super excited about how much you loved the Finn scene hahah xx**_

_**scissorhands17; Indubitably ;) xx **_

_**agarza1538; Thank you SO much :D I'm really happy that you're liking this x **_

_**The Nurse Shark; I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I'll be sure to try and unblue the sad blue shark somehow :D More Brittana? I'm sure I've got more planned somewhere haha xx **_

_**ButcWolf; Thank you haha xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Awww Thank you! Again I'm really glad you loved it! And these reviews of yours? Totally epic haha rita23fantastica; this is awesome! Imloving this story, please update soon.**_

_**Smartblonde317; Oh wow, I I don't even know what to say. You make a very good offer. I…Yes, I'd love to marry you and mock, tease and torture Finnocence til death do us part! :D haha Thank you for the review xx I'm really glad you love their interactions :D**_

_**val-cb; Thank you and I'll definitely try my best **_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; I'm incredibly glad that you love it haha :D Aww! Congrats on making it to senior year, you're gonna love it haha I'm starting university this week so trust me I'm expecting a rude wake up call myself from the awesomeness that was summer haha. Aww good luck with the ACTs xx  
ps. THANK YOU! Haha  
pps. YES! Another Harmony shipper haha**_

_**piecesofyourheart; Thank you! No it definitely isnt bad cuz *blushes* I kinda wants to get my sweet lady kisses on with her too haha flawless bitch is flawless haha *smirks* keep them pitchforks at the ready ;) xx**_

_**Rioshix; Indeed many have underestimated it so don't feel too bad. Haha aww no it's okay, I mean to each their own, even though you're kinda talking to a pretty big HP fan *chuckles* Well perhaps you'll get into Gryffindor! Xx Ahh we shall see if your ideas are right or not within the next update ;) xx**_

_**A/N: What can I say that hasn't already been said? You are all flawless, every single one of you! Xx**_

_**Also just so we're clear…italics is flashbacks…bear with me (a)**_

* * *

"_Coach?"_

_The blonde woman sitting behind her desk lifts her glasses off and looks up, "S. I could smell you coming. What do I owe this unfortunate meeting for?"_

_Santana holds herself back from rolling her eyes, choosing instead to make her way closer and sit down, "I need to talk to you about something."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Santana's smirk grows even more as she takes note of Finn's uneasy expression. Puck clears his throat and she takes a step over to the side, allowing Finn a clear view of all three of them once again.

"You mind telling us what you did?"

Santana rolls her eyes, but keeps quiet, thinking that maybe, maybe, if they asked point blank he'd actually fess up about it. But she doubted it.

Finn scowls and folds his arms, "I haven't done anything. If you want to know who's been doing this shit, talk to the glee club. They've been messing with me for a while now."

Santana shakes her head, "Uhoh Hudson. That doesn't look to be the right thing to say…Dissing the glee club like that."

Finn's scowl deepens, "I'll say what I want. Who are you anyway?"

Santana clears her throat and smiles wickedly, "Your worst nightmare."

She's bouncing around in glee on the inside, having always wanted to say that line. She gets even more excited when Finn visibly blanches.

"What did I do? What are you going to do to me?"

Puck speaks up this time, nice and clear, "We aren't going to do anything to you. We just want to know what you've done. We've taken slight interest in the whole thing. We've been watching you."

Finn furrows his brow, "What like _stalking_?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

"_Well spill it out S, by the looks of things it's important, but if it's about the fact that you and B have 'special time' in the showers then I don't want to hear it. I've been fine for years without knowing."_

_Santana shakes her head, "No, it's definitely not anything to do with that."_

_Placing her glasses on the table she places her elbows on the table and steeples her hands together, letting the brunette know she's got her undivided attention._

"_You've heard about the attempted B&E at the Berry's residence."_

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Santana literally has to force herself not to push back the hood and yell at Finn, "No, observing. Keeping tabs on you."

Finn nods, "Right. Okay but like why?"

Puck leans forward, "We're interested in pretty much everything you do Finn Hudson."

A look of smugness crosses over Finn's face, "Like scouts and stuff?"

Kurt huffs from where he stood slightly behind the other two but otherwise just keeps quiet as Santana nods begrudgingly, "Sure yeah just like scouts."

Finn's eyes widen, "Wait is this like an initiationing?"

The cheerleader gapes at that and Puck quickly cuts in, "If you choose to think of it that way then yes."

Finn smirks, "Do I get a cool robe looking thing like you guys?"

Puck grins, "Maybe, but you might have to get a different colored one. Since you're a newbie and all."

Finn scowls, "I'm no noob."

Clearing her throat Santana interjects, "Before any of that though, we need to establish some certain things though. Certain things that will let us know if you are actually who we think you are."

The boy before them nods excitedly, "Sure thing, whatever you guys want."

Still not quiet believing the fact that Finn is buying all of this Kurt shuffles his way closer still and asks his question before either of the other two can ask, "Where you the one who went to Rachel's house?"

Finn looks from him to the other two and then his face breaks out into a maniacal grin, "Sure was."

Everyone falls silent then and there. Sure they speculated and they were pretty sure it was him, but to actually bear witness to him confessing to it was something not one of them was entirely ready for.

He continues though, taking their silence as approval, "I didn't plan on actually trying to get in. I just wanted to freak her out a bit. I had my uncle's swiss army knife with me and I walked over and started getting like creative or whatever on the wall. After a while though I figured I'd scare her by cutting off the lights…I thought she'd just think something like a raccoon or something got to it."

Santana clenches her fist as Finn keeps talking, "I tried opening a window but like they don't slide unless you unlatch it or whatever. I went to the backdoor. Man what I'd have given to see her face while this was happening. She thinks she's all that and everything but she just needs to know that not everything is like rainbows and shit."

Puck, sensing that Santana was ready to lose it cuts in, "Move on."

Finn nods his head, "Right…Oh! I trashed her stupid flowers too. She loved those."

Santana clasps her hands in front of her, trying to stop them from shaking. Kurt just sits there staring with wide eyes, not believing that this is actually really happening.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Of course I have. I've taken it upon myself to start an investigation to finding out who was behind it as well. The Berry's are good people, sure their little hobbit of a daughter is loud but boy can she sing…a little bit mouthy but you cant all be as awesome as one Sue Sylvester."_

_Santana nods her head, "Well…I think I know who did it."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

"I wasn't actually gonna hurt her. That's not what I wanted to do. But she just…She's so frustrating! After that well what happened with Quinn was all her damn fault."

Santana growls and if it wasn't for Puck stepping in and interrupting she would've ripped into him like no tomorrow.

"What happened with Quinn?"

Finn scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Her and Santana her second hand minion whatever came by like at like early in the morning, tried to get me to confess or whatever about trying to break into Rachel's house, I didn't tell them anything but then Santana said something like they got what they came for and I grabbed Quinn's arm, stupid girl thought she could intimidate me or whatever just because she had her bitch with her. It probably freaked her the hell out, seein as her dad liked to throw shit and slap her around or whatever. I figured it'd get her to step off and stay the hell away."

Santana can literally feel all the anger and hate roll off of her in wave after wave, she can feel tears prickle the corners of her eyes but she wills them not to fall. This boy in front of them single handedly caused all this hurt and did so, on purpose.

"I figured Rachel and I could get together and that would throw everyone off _and_ it would fuck the golden four up or whatever. I had a talk with her this weekend told her to tell the cheerleaders to fuck off basically…she refused, but I'm not done with her. That little bruise on her wrist is nothing."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Well S, whatever you need, you've got my support one hundred and ten percent. He needs to be brought to justice, and it needs to be done quickly and efficiently. I'll get the keys for that room for you now." Coach Sylvester nods silently agreeing with what she's saying and stands up and walks around her desk to stand in front of the brunette._

"_If it is him we'll definitely have him with some actual solid evidence. If it's not him…well at least we'll know for sure."_

_Santana nods her head and meets the older woman's eyes, "I…Thank you Coach."_

_The blonde woman shakes her head and raises a hand to stop anything else from being said, "Stop right there S. It's what has to be done. I'm once again reminded just why you're up top with Q. I'll have the cameras and mics installed and ready for use at oh six hundred hours."_

_Santana nods and stands up, "Thanks again coach. Especially for seeing me at home."_

_The blonde woman shakes her head, "As an educator it's my duty to help in any way. But next time…Well let's hope there is no next time."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Again it's Kurt who speaks up, the other two being unable to speak at the moment, "So let me get this straight. You were behind the whole scene at the Berry residence. And you physically hurt both Rachel and Quinn?"

Finn smirks and nods his head, "I'd say that that was accurate yes."

Santana finally has had enough of this charade, she pushes back her hood and growls out, "Oh it's accurate is it? Is that what it is asshole?"

The look on Finn's face is quite literally priceless, "Santana!"

She growls, "That's right, it's Santana. Remember the name ass-hat. If I didn't care about the fact that Britts, Rachel and Quinn would literally have my head for getting into a fight with you, I'd totally be smacking you down right now. You are in a world of shit Hudson. You're not gonna know what hit you."

Finn snarls at the Latina and jumps into position, "I think you need to shut your mouth Santana. You don't know what you're talking about."

Santana looks at him like he's lost his mind, "Are you fucking kidding me? You just literally confessed to everything."

Finn shakes his head as he looks from the now uncovered Kurt and Puck, "So? It's not like anyone will actually believe you guys. I'm a good guy."

Kurt clears his throat and seeing as he's standing behind the protective wall that is Puck and Santana he speaks up, "Actually Finn…We got all of this on tape."

Finn visibly whitens, "What?"

Puck folds his arms across his chest, puffing it out as he does so, "That's right. You've been punked."

A low pissed off growl sounds from Finn and before anyone can stop him he's pushed Santana up against the wall then over and across several mats causing her to yell out in pain as he starts yelling, "Why the fuck cant you just stay away from me? You're such a stupid little bitch!"

He only got so far before he feels himself being literally lifted up off the ground and thrown backwards far away from the cheerleader.

Looking up from his place on the floor he sees Puck standing over him breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly and in a split second the door flies open and in walks Coach Sylvester.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Kurt, who had rushed over to Santana's side after Puck threw Finn off of her speaks up, "We got what we needed coach. I think you should check the camera's, and get him out of here."

Finn attempts to stand but a quick lift of Puck's foot has him pinned back to the floor, "Ms. Sylvester! These three jumped me! They were gonna beat the crap out of me! I"

"Shut it man child. I don't wanna hear it. You're a sorry, sad excuse for a male specimen."

His eyes widen, "Coach Sylvester!"

She turns on him and narrows her eyes, "Shut up! You're going to walk in front of me to Figgins' office. You're going to keep your mouth shut. You're not going to make eye contact with anyone. You don't know this but this room has been wired and have cameras around to get every angle. Porcelain here has video taped the whole ordeal from even before you came here. He has Puckerman's statement as well as S'. And so help me God if you so much as breathe near one of my cheerios, especially Santana right now, I'll personally make it my mission to make sure you never set foot in this town again. What will your mother say?"

Finn's mouth immediately snaps shut, his eyes lower and as Puck hauls him up to a standing position he keeps his head lowered, but daringly he shoots a glance over at the Latina, who was now trying to shrug off Kurt who was trying to look at what appeared to be rug burn from being pushed across the mats.

Santana watches as Finn gets escorted out of the room, making sure to keep her facial expression neutral for as long as she can. Once she's sure he's well out of ear shot, she rips herself away from the mats and furrows her brow trying to stop from crying out.

Kurt walks up to her and gingerly places a hand on her shoulder, "I know it hurts like a capital B bitch, so you need to run some cold water over it."

Santana shakes her head adamantly, "Look I'm fine Kurt, just…take the camera to Figgins. Coach already had the live feed going to her computer so I'm sure she's got those with her. I'll deal with this."

Kurt gives her a nod but before leaving he gives her a smile, "We did good."

Santana grins through the pain, "Yeah, yeah we certainly did."

Xoxoxo

Making her way out of the supply room, Santana tries to keep the movement of her upper half to a minimum, having come to the realization that her clothes rubbing against the friction burns is causing her even more pain. She takes a deep breath and walks into the choir room knowing that her girls would be there for lunch, only knowing it was lunch after she'd ordered a freshman into telling her the time.

Stepping into the room the first thing she's accosted with is Brittany wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. The second thing that occurs is a very much unplanned and untamed yelp of pain from her. The third thing that happens is Santana jumping three feet away from Brittany and taking deep calming breaths.

What happens next is a whirl wind of motion.

Rachel and Quinn both jump up off of their seats, Rachel rushing towards a distraught looking Brittany, pulling her into her arms, Quinn up to Santana trying to help calm her breathing.

"What the hell happened?"

Santana looks up at Quinn with tears in her eyes from the sudden shooting pain she felt and Quinn's concern shoots up a million times higher. The blonde gently reaches out to Santana, and she's half expecting her to flinch but she just sighs and tilts her head slightly, "I'm not gonna break. I just have a major run in with some friction burn, Britt baby, you just kinda rubbed across like all of it all at once."

Brittany and Rachel make their way closer, Brittany having wrapped her arms so tight around Rachel it didn't look like she was going to be going anywhere soon.

"How did you get make believe burns?"

Rachel hums and quietly says, "That's _fiction_. Santana said friction."

Brittany's eyes widen, "You mean like when I fall and slide along the rug and get a booboo on my knees?"

Rachel nods and Santana gives her a small smile, "Yeah B just like that."

Quinn however is busy trying to put one and one together, "How the hell did you get a rug burn across your back?" She asks as she makes her way to stand behind the brunette.

She gasps when she sees that Santana has got pretty bad ones across both her shoulders, "S these look bad."

Santana shrugs, "I'm fine…Britt?"

Santana looks up at Brittany, opening her arms up silently asking her if it's alright for her to get a hug. Brittany gently untangles herself from Rachel, places a quick kiss to her forehead and gently wraps her arms around Santana's waist, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Santana smiles against her shoulder, "Don't be, I'm okay…Could you help me try and make it feel a little better?"

Brittany nods her head, "Anything to help make you feel better."

Santana unwraps her arms from around Brittany's neck and places her hand in hers before addressing the other two occupants of the room, "I actually need to talk to you, I'm pretty sure we're all gonna end up going to Figgins' office but I need to tell you this before we all get there. So do you guys mind me telling you this while Britt heals me up in the bathroom?"

Quinn shakes her head and places her own hand in Rachel's as well as Santana's, "Lead the way. I want to know who did this."

Santana chuckles sardonically and nods, "Oh trust me, you know who did this."

Xoxo

"And _then_ Coach comes in and bam she goes all BAMF and hauls his ass off to the principal's office. I told Kurt to go after her seein as he had his own like camera and whatever. I came to you."

Santana shrugs lightly, as she looks from Quinn to Rachel and finally over her shoulder at Brittany who had since stopped her applying the Neosporin on her shoulders.

Rachel is the first to speak, "So he…Finn? He confessed? I mean."

Santana nods slowly giving her a reassuring smile, "Yeah Rach. And it's all on tape and there's video too."

Quinn looks from Santana to Rachel before breaking out into a great big smile and then laughing, Brittany grins happily and carefully wraps her arms around Santana from behind, placing kisses along her neck and cheek.

Rachel walks up to the Latina and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you. I…I'm going to make you some brownies."

Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist placing her in a light hold, "I didn't do anything Rach."

The tiny brunette shakes her head, "Yes you did. You actually went to coach Sylvester. Convinced her to believe you about Finn, and got her to actually help. You…You have absolutely rendered my vocabulary to literally that of a regular teen. I can't even begin to express how much I owe you, how much we," she glances over at Quinn who's smiling and nods her head in agreement, "owe you."

Santana shakes her head slightly but smiles as Brittany places a gentle kiss to her shoulder, "Baby you did this, don't say you didn't."

Santana blushes which causes Rachel to coo and aww, "You guys don't owe me anything though. That's what friends do right? I mean, hell I'm definitely sure you'd be kickin ass and takin names if you had to for me."

Rachel places her hands over Santana's that were still on her waist, "Of course, without a single doubt."

Quinn walks over and gently places her hand over both Rachel and Santana's hands, "Always."

Brittany giggles and puts her right hand on top of Quinn's while simultaneously pulling the stack of hands away from Rachel's body and towards the middle where she places her left hand underneath Santana's, "We make a pretty awesome looking hand sandwich."

The three remaining girls nod their agreement, smiling at each other. After a beat Brittany smirks and continues, "Get it? Instead of a _Ham_ sandwich?"

Causing the girls to irrupt in mad giggles and Santana to pull her onto her lap, burying her face into the blonde's side chuckling and reveling in the sound of their laughter.

A voice calling out their names stop them however and draws their attention to the door where Kurt was standing looking slightly amused, "Sorry to interrupt but it's show time."

Santana nods her head resolutely and with a little help from Brittany puts her Cheerio's shirt back on, "Come on ladies, assholes and elbows."

Rachel shakes her head but keeps quiet as she places her hand in Quinn's, gently bringing it up to her mouth to place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, "We got this."

Quinn smiles at her brightly, pulling their joined hands up to her own lips, "We sure do sweetheart."

Brittany nods, "Hell yeah we do!"

Santana looks like a deer caught in the head lights, "I did _not_ teach her that phrase."

Causing all four of them to giggle as they made their way towards the principal's office.

Taking a deep breath they stop right in front of the door before finally Rachel clears her throat gently and pushes the door open, as soon as which Principal Figgins' voice comes through, "Ah girls come on in. Don't worry you aren't in any trouble and the trouble has been taken care of so to speak."

A quick glance to either side of her shows her the determined and supportive faces of Santana, Quinn and Brittany. She smiles slightly and pushes on into the room, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand.

Taking their seats on the couch, Principal Figgins' walks over around his desk and takes a seat across from them as Coach Sylvester chooses to stand by the door.

He clears his throat, "Okay girls, let's try and take care of this as easily and painlessly as we can."

Rachel nods her head, 'And so it begins.'

* * *

_**A/N: Don't ask me why or how I put this out so early lol and as awesome as it is, I beg of you all not expect another SUPER quick succession of updates haha I hope you like this chapter though xx**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**jupiter01; haha yup, thanks for the review! **_

_**ButcWolf; Haha Thank you! **_

_**aquarius127; I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Hahah well let's see shall we? Don't want to ruin anything for you guys. And yeah…she may be a badass, but she really is just a big ol' softie when it counts lol Thank you!**_

_**SuperGleek18; LOL just slightly full of myself though ;) I'm glad you liked it haha xx **_

_**ShadowCub; Damn straight lol thanks for the review and pshh was there any doubt when it comes to Sue's ability vs Figgins'? ;)**_

_**smartblonde317; I'm glad you loved it darling xx Oh I believe I can **_**whip**_** something up haha Thanks for reviewing xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Haha yeay! I'm glad you did xx**_

_**Snakeyninja; Yeup another one :D Hahah thank you! I'm so glad you're loving it, it really makes me happy. xx **_

_**val-cb; Thank you! :D **_

_**May996; I freakin love that you love it! :D THANK YOU! xx**_

_**Agarza1538; Aww! I'm glad I was able to do that for you, thank *you* xx**_

_**The Blue Shark; I'm glad you're on a fish diet because I don't know how good Finn would taste *shudders* I'm glad you feel better about it. I promise to try and not make you wait so long xx **_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; I'm SO SO SOOOO Happy that you love it haha xx I'll try, honestly what with university and stuff I just…I'm really trying I promise. AWWW! You have no idea how all warm that made me feel haha xx Bitches get things done ;) haha I will promise to keep trying to update as soon and as regularly as I can xx Thank you SO much xx **_

_**piecesofyourheart; Yeah Finn is definitely nuts, also LOVE firefly :D LOL yeah a shovel does seem a bit more 'getter'done' haha I'm glad you're happy but I apologize for getting you so riled up. You have complete free reign though, *lets you at him* xx**_

_**MsChloeMa; Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D xx**_

_**Rioshix; Honestly so have I, but exactly it would seem too weird and not really something you *can* say in normal conversation haha if it ever was the perfect opportunity I would say it though haha Yupp I am, and it's pretty awesome, a little nerve wracking though the first week lol Awww yeah some potterheads would definitely have your head, no joke. Uhm yeah a bit unconventional haha but Harry/Hermione, and haha it's okay that you are, I do so all the time xx **_

_**Ezzy67; Thank you! I'm glad you think so :D HAHAHA Yes actually maybe I should do just that. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I read that you're in love with something I've written haha it just…yeah thank you seems like not enough to convey what I feel haha xx **_

_**Iydzie102; Thank you! **_

_**Super Tash; I'm glad you do! And thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really really happy you're loving this xx **_

_**BrokenDreams03; I'm really happy that you liked it xx Thank you! **_

_**A/N: Alright so crazy first couple of weeks haha I really am sorry for the delay, honest xx**_

* * *

Principal Figgins nods his head once and then clears his throat, "Due to the delicate nature of this meeting I've actually called your parents, and should you choose to wait for them to arrive we will do just that."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, I'm glad that they're coming, however they know whatever it is that you will be asking me about."

Quinn gives Rachel's hand a squeeze before nodding, "We just really want to get this over with."

Principal Figgins nods his head and Sue makes sure that the door is closed before moving closer still into the room.

"Alright, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't see the tape and that I don't know what is going on, however I would like to know some things."

Santana sits up straighter and subtly places a hand in Rachel's lap, "Well what exactly is it that you'd like to know?"

Figgins looks from Santana back to Rachel before clearing his throat again, "Well. You're side of the story."

Surprisingly it's Sue that steps forward, speaking softly, in a voice so unlike the Sue Sylvester that they're all used to that the girls actually were wondering if it really was Coach, "Rachel…Just at your own pace. We're here so that we hear both sides of the story."

Rachel nods her head and takes a breath but before she can continue Officer Moore rushes in, "Where is he?"

Figgins stands up and raises both hands, "Calm down, it's under control at the moment."

The officer looks around and cocks an eyebrow, "I'm calm, however I do need to know where he is. Under the circumstances I think it best if I remove him from school grounds."

At the looks of slight confusion he continues, "Sylvester called me up and told me that there was a confession."

A look of realization crosses Figgins face, "Ah I see. Sue?"

Coach Sylvester smirks, "I wasn't about to waste my time just listening to what we already know."

Officer Moore throws a smile towards the four seated girls before verbally asking, "I'm going to have to listen to this confession for myself and also I need to actually get statements from the kids."

Rachel raises a hand in the air and gently says, "If I may?"

She waits a beat and then continues softly, "Officer Moore…Finn. He's been physically harming Quinn and I and should Santana turn her back towards you, you will find that she also has evidence of some injuries."

The officer steps closer, moving so that he's crouched in front of the girls, "Physically harming you?"

Quinn squeezes her hand and nods her head, "This weekend, he went over to Rachel's while I was at church. He forced his way into the house, she hadn't invited him in and then he grabbed her wrist."

She subconsciously starts to run her thumb gently across Rachel's wrist.

"Is this true?"

Rachel looks at him incredulously, "Are you suggesting that Quinn is…"

The officer shakes his head immediately, "No I just, I need to hear it from you."

The brunette calms herself down slightly and nods her head, "Yes it's true." She gently extricates her hand from Quinn's grasp and holds her hand out for the officer to examine for himself.

His eyes darken but he controls himself, instead of saying anything he looks at Quinn and she shrugs, "He did hurt me, however I walked into it."

At the questioning look, she sighs, "Santana and I went to his house after the incident of the almost B&E and we talked to him, he was mad and kept saying some really mean things but on our way out he grabs my arm and twists me around so I'm facing him again and when I tell him to let go he tightens his hold."

Rachel reaches for her hand and immediately laces their fingers together, gently rubbing her free hand over the back of hers, "The thing is, even though it really isnt something to take lightly the physical harming of a girl, but the thing is…Finn knew about."

Quinn slouches forward for a second before lifting her head high and straightening her back, "Finn knew about my father and how he was abusive, so this happening felt even worse than it really was to me."

Officer Moore looks up at her and his eyes shine with respect for her, he nods his head in understanding and then asks, "And he confessed you say?"

Santana gently squeezes Rachel's thigh and nods her head, "He did. It isn't just a sound tape, you can actually see and hear it happening. We videotaped it."

He looks at her with a look of appreciation, "You videotaped the confession?"

She shrugs, "Well yeah. I wasn't gonna let the douc…the guy get away with this on a technicality. We didn't force it outta him or anything like that. We have tape to prove it and if that aint enough I'm sure you can do something about him bein all handson with my girls here."

Officer Moore nods his head once before standing up to his full height and turning towards the principal, "Right. I want to see this tape and the audios as well. I also want to know where he's being kept right now. I need to question him. Is his mother…"

As if by magic Carole is seen making her way towards the office.

She hesitates slightly at the door but finally pushes it open, "Where's Finn?"

She looks at Quinn with an unreadable look on her face before looking back at the principal and the officer standing before her.

Principal Figgins clears his throat, "Ms. Hudson if I may." He ushers her out the door and is followed by Officer Moore. After a brief interaction the three of them make their way presumably towards Finn.

Coach Sylvester makes her way around the couch and looks at the four girls seated before her, "Well I've got to hand it to ya. I wasn't expecting this."

She studies the girls and an almost smile makes its way to her lips before she schools her face and continues, "Q. I knew I made the right choice appointing you Head Cheerleader, look at you, the epitome of a strong young leader. S, the ever trusted second in command. B, sweet B, the keeper of the peace. And miss EGOT…I approve of this fri…frien…" She takes a breath and chokes out the word as if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, "friendship. I don't want the fact that you're all 'shacking up' to affect my cheerios when it comes to routines. I don't want to hear it!" She adds quickly once she realizes that three of the four girls were about to protest, "I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you girls get up to on your own time. But Barbra, if I believe that they're in any way slacking I will have to step in."

With that she stands and walks out of the room throwing a, "Wait for your parents." Over her shoulder.

Santana gawks after her and Brittany just grins widely seemingly loving the concept, Quinn blinks a few times, "Was…Did that really just happen?"

Santana looks at her, her eyes still wide, "I seriously think it did. And if so can I just say that I will never be able to look her in the eyes ever again. What even!"

Rachel however starts giggling, and after a little while she starts to laugh even harder until finally she's gasping for air.

Santana grins but raises an eyebrow, "I think she's lost it."

Not being able to keep a straight face while Rachel is laughing as hard as she is Quinn chuckles and shrugs, "I don't really see what's so funny."

Brittany just giggles along, happily looking at Santana, "I love it when she laughs. It makes me happy!"

Santana coos and finally Rachel calms down enough to be able to speak, resting her head against Quinn's shoulder contentedly, "I'm terribly sorry but I just…the fact that she said 'shacking up' and is it just me or did she imply that we're all…"

Quinn quickly yet gently covers Rachel's mouth before she can even finish that sentence while Santana's eyes widen and barks out, "Stop! I don't want to think about it."

Brittany tilts her head, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "Think about what?"

Santana shakes her head, "Nothin B, just what Coach said."

"Oh…About all of us being together? Yeah I thought that was kinda cool but I don't like sharing you San so I don't think it'd work so well."

Rachel muffles her laughter by burying her face into Quinn's neck as Santana and Quinn both stare at Brittany.

Quinn manages to squeak out a, "Yeah, totally." Before her voice cracks and she simply chooses to keep her mouth shut after that, not trusting her voice anymore.

Santana however just tries to take it in stride and simply smiles lovingly and wraps an arm around her waist, "You wouldn't be able to share me, huh?"

Brittany nods her head, "I love you too much San! I love Q and Ray but…I mean I do love them a lot! And they're hot, really really hot, but you're super special to me San."

Santana smiles adoringly at her blonde and whispers gently, "Can I keep you?"

Brittany nods her head, "Mhmm."

Rachel sighs and places a quick kiss against Quinn's neck before pulling back slightly, "I love watching them when they're like this. Guards down and just being themselves."

Quinn smiles despite her previous shock, "Plus you love that they only ever are this way by themselves or around us."

Rachel grins, smiling at her friends whispering quietly to each other, "They're cute."

Quinn hums her agreement and wraps her arm tighter around Rachel, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

They sit in relative silence, Rachel and Quinn just letting everything sink in, lost in thought, while Santana and Brittany continue their whispered conversation.

That lasted for about ten minutes.

"_Where_ is my baby girl? Where is Rachel?"

Turning around to look out the door, Quinn sees Hiram questioning the receptionist, Leroy, Quinn guessed, having gone to Figgins.

Rachel stands up and opens the door, calmly calling out to him, "Dad."

He's by her side at once, scooping her into a hug, "Sweetheart. What happened? I can't, I didn't get what was going on from your principal, I rushed over as soon as I could, I, are you okay? Is Quinn? What about Santana and Brittany? What's going on?"

Rachel shoots the receptionist a smile and gently tugs her father into the office, sitting him down in her previously occupied seat, "I'm fine, and as you can see so are the rest of us. And well…Finn confessed to being behind the."

She's interrupted by Leroy walking into the room, "Sunshine."

He lifts her up into his arms giving her a hug. Quinn rests a hand on Hiram's shoulder and reassures him, "I promise you everything's okay now. Finn confessed to the attempted Breaking and Entering. Santana…honestly you should be thanking her because I know I am."

At the redirected attention the brunette cheerleader's cheeks darkened, her eyes widening, "I didn't. I mean of course I was going to do something but no you don't have to be thanking me! I didn't do anything that you guys wouldn't have!"

Brittany traces her hand up and down Santana's forearm and Quinn shakes her head smiling at her gently, "She's modest as well. Honestly she's like our savior. She keeps saving us."

Santana scoffs but finally just rolls with it, "Damn straight. Ya'll would be f-freakin lost without me to have ya'llz backs."

Hiram looks at her, jaw slackened and Quinn chuckles as Rachel finally gets set down and knowingly states, "Dad it's okay. That's just how Santana speaks sometimes. You've been lucky enough to only hear her speak using proper words and grammar…this is your first dose of Lima Heights Adjacent Santana. In other words, Santana Badass Lopez."

Santana's cheek seem to stay enflamed but she nods her head, ducking slightly when she looks over at Hiram, sheepishly grinning, "I apologize for springing this on you. You both are sort of the only ones I talk like a 'nerd' around…well and Mrs.Q and the Pierce's too. I should've been more considerate seeing as you haven't even had a glimpse of this before."

Leroy chuckles, "He'll get over it in a bit sweetheart, don't you worry. But if you could perhaps refrain from speaking that way, it'd be easier to keep him from going into shock."

Santana grins up at the man standing before her and nods her head, "Sure thing."

Brittany clears her throat suddenly and directs her question to Leroy, "What's going to happen to Finn Mr. Rach?"

Leroy sighs as he takes a seat, "Well. I'm not going to bore you with the details."

Santana raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, "Oh no, it isn't a bore…tell us anything you can."

He looks back at the five pairs of eyes looking at him and he shrugs, "He was denying everything at first. He believed that Santana had been bluffing about the tape, even though…he hurt you didn't he because of it?"

He throws the question at Santana who shrugs her shoulder slightly, "Kinda."

Quinn interrupts, "Not kinda. He did. Really badly too."

Santana glances at the blonde, not really all that surprised at how protective she was being.

Leroy nods his head, "Yeah I put together as much. Anyway once his mom and Moore were with him finally after a while, a while being after Moore played the video, he started to nod and confess to everything. Everything."

He looked between Quinn and Rachel conveying to them that he didn't want to say the physical harm Finn had dished out to them in front of Hiram, seeing as he had already gotten so worked up about Santana being hurt.

"His mom's taking it rather hard, which is understandable. Moore is most probably going to charge him for a first degree misdemeanor for the vandalism, and should _Santana_ charge with assault that would be…well we'll see how things go. As of right now I'm not sure what he's being charged with exactly because well Finn is getting himself a lawyer to try and ease up on the charges even though he confessed."

Hiram sits forward, "Can he get away with this?"

Leroy shakes his head sadly, "I really shouldn't be happy seeing a kid who had potential go spiraling out of control but…No I really doubt he'll be getting away with this easily at all. He confessed; there's also evidence against him. Witnesses. There's no way he's getting off of this easily."

Rachel nods her head seemingly sated, "I'm…glad is a harsh word but I am. Does that make me a bad person?"

Brittany shakes her head as she stands up and wraps her arms around the tiny brunette, "If it does make you a bad person then it makes me a _really_ bad, awful person because I'm _super_ glad."

Before anything else could be said however a soft clearing of a throat draws everyone's attention towards the door.

Carole steps forward and she looks worse for wear, her eyes are red rimmed and her nose is red, her cheeks puffy, but she holds herself together as she carefully continues making her way into the room, "I. I am so sorry."

She breaks down crying softly looking between Rachel, Quinn and Santana, "I truly am so very sorry. I don't even know what I can do or say right now, I didn't even recognize my own son in there. I couldn't believe what was being said. I am so sorry."

She reaches a hand out and Quinn immediately stands up and wraps her arms around the older woman, "Mrs. H, it isn't your fault, you have nothing to be apologizing for."

Xoxox

"Fuckin Aye."

"Mhmm…and that just goes to show how incredibly exhausted I am and how much I agree with you, me not chastising you on your language."

Quinn chuckles as she flops down across the bed beside the two brunettes, "Preach."

Brittany comes pirouetting into the room and gracefully flings herself across the three on the bed successfully squishing all three of them causing them all to let out 'ouuff's and 'Hey!'s and 'what even?'s

Brittany giggles though and just continues to lay across them, "Hush now. Mattresses aren't supposed to talk. And stop wiggling around, it isn't very comfy."

Rachel huffs, but it's Quinn that speaks up, "Oh, oh well then our apologies Britt, we didn't mean to be so uncomfy."

Brittany nods her head and grins, "Good. It's okay I forgive you."

And just like that, all three of the 'mattresses' pushed Brittany off together, managing to hold her so she didn't fall to the floor as they did so, an indignant, "Hey!" coming from the blue eyed blonde followed quickly by giggles.

Santana pulls her into her lap and wraps an arm around her waist securely, "Baby you cant do that again, seriously."

Brittany smiles, "It was fun though, and it had you stop complaining."

Santana grins at her and a devious look forms in her eyes as she sultrily states, "Baby…I never complain when you're on top of me."

As fast as you could say 'NO!' Quinn was up and holding open the door motioning for the both of them to leave, "No no no no if you're going to be doing that then please do take it elsewhere, seriously, just no."

Santana cackles, "Oh keep your panties on Q-ball. I was just poking some fun."

Brittany pouts and Santana shakes her head reassuring her, "No baby I do love when I've got you on me, but I just meant to say it on purpose to get Q riled up."

And just like that Brittany is back to smiling, "Oh, San you have to stop trying to mess with Q. It's fun sometimes but she's going to like expect it if you always do it."

Rachel chuckles at the blush making its way to Quinn's face, "Sweetheart it's okay…They're just teasing."

Quinn rolls her eyes but smiles at her brunette, "Yeah at my."

Santana interrupts throwing a little decorative pillow at her, "At your nothing! Hush and just relax. Jeeze Fabray, just seriously stop for two seconds and just be. Aren't you tired?"

At the mention of being tired a yawn rips through Quinn causing her eyes to water and Rachel coos as she pulls her gently towards the bed, "Come on, I think you deserve having a nap. All of you, this was a highly jam packed morning."

Brittany nods her head and dives under the covers, "Come on Sanny, get under here!"

Rachel smiles and nods her consent when Santana throws a questioning look her way. Rachel's incredibly glad that she's got a large bed all to herself, loving that they can all fit on it comfortably.

Quinn wraps her arms around her waist, swaying them slightly from side to side, "We really do need a power nap huh baby girl?"

Rachel smiles as she places her hands over Quinn's, "Yes, so how bout you hop into the bed and I'll just set the alarm to get us up in like two hours."

Quinn smiles as she inhales deeply and squeezes before releasing her, "Okay, hurry up though, these two are gonna hog all the blankets."

The tiny brunette chuckles as she hears more than sees Santana swat the blonde, "I heard that Blondie. You'z just lucky my girls holdin me down, is all I'm sayin."

Rachel turns off the lights and hops into bed and shushes them all before cuddling up to the blonde, smiling as she feels Quinn deliver the sweetest of kisses to her forehead.

"I'm really glad this is kind of dealt with."

Quinn nods her head and whispers back, "Believe me Rach, so am I."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ezzy67; Indeed it is served LOL I highly recommend getting one because even if you're the only one laying in it, it's nice to be able to have all that space sometimes lol Thanks for the review xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; HAHAH Thank you and I'm trying to get these chapters out as soon as I can, I promise xx**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; Loved *this* :D Thank you, and I'm really glad you loved it xx**_

_**Rioshix; I do indeed remember and I thought of you when I saw her lol and yeah Quinn needs Rachel. That's all I can say really, on the show she really truly does especially now. Thanks for the review and trust me I'll be on the strike with ya'll lol xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Thank you xx And yeah /: I know, Finn just…ew lol**_

_**The Goblin Shark; Good day Goblin Shark. I'm glad you enjoyed the updates and oh trust me I will try my best to keep you fansharks alive :D xx**_

_**wonderwall85; Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**_

_**snakeyninja; firstly LOL *more* Finn bashing? :O Maybe I'll have someone rile him up, maybe…we'll see haha. LMAO Smut? They haven't even gone on a proper date (a)**_

_**Super Tash; :D thank you xx I'm glad too, he was starting to get outta hand on a completely insane level.**_

_**aquarius127; I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as you are! :D Haha he definitely wouldn't survive boot camp so that actually may be an idea lol Let em have a date at least XD hahah**_

_**smartblonde317; Thank you! :D Yeah Sue's one of them loveable badass bitches lol Oh yes definitely sweetheart, definitely hahah xx**_

_**OTHGG24; I'm incredibly happy that you're enjoying the story so far, and yeah *grins* that's just Santana being Santana and again I'm really glad you love this story AND jealous Quinn haha xx**_

_**LadyReaderofBooks; Suuure thing (: **_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thank you again haha :D xx**_

_**A/N: I don't know if I can guarantee when the next update will be, but I shall definitely attempt to update at least sometime this week (: xx  
**_

* * *

"No for the last time I don't know anything _else_!"

Mercedes crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, "Oh hell to the n."

"Don't finish that sentence Mercedes. Rachel said she doesn't know anything else, so if I were you I'd stop asking."

Rachel smiles gratefully at Quinn and looks back at Mercedes and nods her head, "It's true. I told you everything that I do know for sure."

Mercedes shakes her head, "Alright fine, but I _will_ find out more."

Quinn smirks raising an eyebrow, "You do that."

The darker haired diva high-five's the blonde and lightly punches Rachel's shoulder giving them both smiles, "I'm outtie. See you both later."

Quinn turns to the tiny diva and tilts her head, "She still bothering you about the whole 'incident'?"

Rachel nods her head, swinging open her locker and putting her books away while grabbing her homework and book for her class, "Yes and I keep telling her, and Kurt actually, that I've told them everything I know already."

The blonde gives her an apologetic smile, "And it's only been fifteen minutes into the day."

Rachel chuckles, "Oh my goodness, it feels like it's been so much longer."

"Rachel, Quinn. I just wanted to say that I'm really glad everything got sorted out."

Turning around Rachel sees Artie and Tina looking at her and smiling, "Thank you Arthur…I mean Artie."

The boy smiles brighter up at her and reaches for her hand and holds it, "Don't thank me, I kind of wish I could do more, I'd have loved being there when Santana and Puck did their thing. Kurt's been having a field day reliving the moment."

Rachel gives his hand a squeeze and shakes her head, "You do a lot already Artie, plus it's the thought that counts."

Quinn places a hand on Rachel's lower back showing her support as Tina nods, "Seriously Rachel, what happened was crazy and as bad as it is for Finn's mom, I really hope he learns his lesson."

At which point Artie focuses on Quinn, "Do you know if she's okay?"

Rachel feels Quinn's hand tense but before she can do anything the blonde is shaking her head slowly and quietly saying, "Can she really ever be? Her son is facing some pretty serious charges…how do you think she's doing?"

Artie and Tina nod their heads solemnly not quite knowing what to say in reply. Quinn takes a breath and shrugs trying to release some of the tension, "She's apologized for him though on his behalf. Which is pretty unnecessary, she has nothing to be sorry for."

Artie pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nods his head in understanding, "She feels responsible though. He's her son. As awful as the situation is and as free thinking Finn acted, she still believes it to be her responsibility to clean up after his mistakes."

After a beat of silence he clears his throat and gives them both smiles, "We'll catch you later. I'm gonna wheel Tina to class."

Rachel waves them off and then quickly turns to face Quinn, gently taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards an empty classroom.

"Rachel you're going to be late."

The brunette simply pushes her into a sitting position in one of the chairs and quickly follows by situating herself in her lap, facing her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Hazel eyes widen as her arms wrap around the tiny brunette's waist on their own accord.

"Hi."

Quinn blinks and swallows, suddenly feeling as if her throat had gone completely dry, "Hi." She manages to just whisper out.

Rachel leans forward and kisses her deeply; applying just enough pressure to let Quinn know that she means everything she's giving to her with this kiss. Her hands gently play with some loose strands of blonde hair at the nape of her neck and she feels rather than hears Quinn moan into the kiss.

The brunette smiles when she feels Quinn's hands grip her waist tighter, which causes Quinn to smile as well. She brushes her tongue gently across Rachel's lower lip, not asking for entrance, but more so because she can and then she pulls back slowly and kisses her lips once, twice, three times before gently rubbing her nose against Rachel's and whispering, "I'm definitely not complaining baby, but what was that all about?"

Rachel's eyes flutter open and Quinn's heart skips a beat at the sight. She could get used to that. Her brown eyes are blown and she's got a faint blush coloring her cheeks and her lips are slightly glistening and parted letting a breath escape.

"Hmm?"

Quinn smiles even wider and her heart swells, she leans forward and nuzzles her nose into the brunette's neck and places a kiss where her neck meets her shoulder, "I said what was that for?"

Rachel smiles once she finally refocuses and threads her fingers through Quinn's ponytail, "Because you're amazing and…you're mine." She whispers the last part in wonder almost.

Quinn takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of her girlfriend, "I'm _all_ yours Rach."

The brunette's heart flops around in her chest, "I-I'd love to stay here for as long as you can take me in your lap but."

Quinn lifts her head, effectively cutting Rachel off and smiles at her charmingly, "I can have you sitting right where you are right now for forever Rach."

Rachel blushes and breaks eye contact in an attempt to keep herself in check, "I-I'm going to be late to class."

Quinn chuckles and Rachel has to fight with herself to keep from squeezing her legs together because that would clue the blonde in to just how much hearing that sound come from Quinn affected her, "That's what I was saying but you didn't seem to mind then."

Rachel takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Quinn and melts just that much more at the look of absolute adoration she finds in her eyes, "I didn't and I still don't, not really, however I really do need a spotless record Quinn. So I highly recommend that you get up and unhand me so that I may go to class and I suggest you do the same."

Quinn lifts an eyebrow and smirks slightly, "Rach. I can't move unless you get off of _me_."

Looking down quickly Rachel's head snaps back up and the blush is now so prominent it looks as if she painted red onto her face, "Oh! Right, that…that may be a great thing to do then. Me getting up I mean. Yes indeed. I-"

Quinn cuts her off with a quick kiss, she gently pulls Rachel's lower lip into her mouth and releases it slowly, "You're cute." she whispers against her lips.

Rachel physically shakes herself before opening her eyes, "I-I mean. _You_ are an amazing kisser. And such a charmer and if it wasn't for fear of being late I'd."

Before completing her sentence the bell sounds sending her flying off of Quinn's lap, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Quinn! I'm late! I need to go! I'm so."

Quinn bites her lip to stop from laughing and pulls Rachel behind her out the door since she was going around in circles freaking out, "You aren't late, you've got five minutes."

Rachel's eyes are wide as she looks up at Quinn indignantly, "That's _late!_ I'm _always_ at least five minutes early! This is late!"

Quinn actually can't stop the laugh from erupting even if she tried, "I'll get you there in time, promise."

With that she straightens her back more so than already straightened (she's no slouch), drops her shoulders and rolls them back thrusting her chest out in pride, and raises an eyebrow, keeping her face neutral. In short she adopted her HBIC pose and quite literally the hall parts like the Red Sea as she walks down it holding Rachel's hand gently in one, the other hand holding both of their books.

"M'lady." The blonde grins at the brunette brightly, gently offering her her book.

Rachel shakes her head and giggles, "Ever the charmer."

Quinn ducks her head and shrugs lightly, "Only with you."

With that she gently lifts the hand she was still holding and ghosts her lips across the back of it before letting it go, not even thinking to check if there was anyone watching or not, "I'll see you later Princess."

She throws a wink over her shoulder as she struts her way towards her own class, leaving behind her a very dazed and happy brunette.

A throat clearing alerts her to the fact that she's yet to set foot into the classroom and that she's been blocking the entry way for anyone else trying to get in, "So sorry. I'm just going to."

She clears her own throat and rushes into class slipping into her seat and hoping against all hope that her face isn't as flushed as she feels it is.

"Berry if I didn't know any better I'd say you were frustrated, in the sexual variety."

Santana smirks taking her seat beside the diva, basking in the fact that her cheeks get even more flushed, as if that were even possible, "Shut it Lopez."

The Latina laughs and ducks her head closer to Rachel and whispers, "Aww come on Ber I'm only kidding around. Seriously though you look like you've got your panties in a twist."

Rachel's head snaps towards the cheerleaders and she grumbles out, "It's not even all that. Quinn is just…She's _such_ a charmer!"

Santana chuckles but nods in agreement, "And I'm guessing that since you weren't here your regular ten minutes early you got to see firsthand exactly just how charming she can be."

It wasn't said as a question and Rachel couldn't even bring herself to even look guilty about being late, "God she really can be."

Santana lets out a laugh under her breath and before she can stop herself she's gently nudging the brunette beside her, "That's way too cute."

Having caught what she said, Santana straightens up and clears her throat, "I mean, ya you're gonna give me a fuckin toothache and diabetes with all this sweetness."

Rachel giggles but decides to say nothing concerning the slip up Santana had and for that the cheerleader is grateful, "This has never happened before."

The taller brunette tilts her head but has to wait until their teacher turns his back before getting an answer to her nonverbal question, "Me being 'late' like this has never happened."

Santana smiles a little, "She's good for you Hobbit. She doesn't completely corrupt you by keeping you out of class and _actually_ late, and she doesn't let you be overly early either. She balances out the anal-ness of you when it comes to being on time."

Rachel blushes and shakes her head, "I'm not that bad am I?"

Santana gives her a genuine smile and shakes her head, "No, not since a long time. But she still balances you out ya know? Like just the other day you were goin off on this crazy, wild, mega rant of all Berry rants and I shit you not, Quinn literally just laid a hand on your wrist and _stroked_ you and you all but purred as you calmed down."

Rachel grins goofily and nods, "She's good at that huh?"

The cheerleader chuckles at her friend and goes back to writing out her notes, glancing over every once in a while to see Rachel doing the same with a rather large, hard to miss, you must be blind not to see it smile on her face, her eyes sparkling, kicking her feet slightly back and forth in her giddiness.

Santana has to restrain herself from reaching over and pinching the girl while squealing out a 'How cute!' what would the world think if they saw _that_ happen? The Cheerio snorts and goes back to paying attention after deciding that lightly nudging Rachel and offering up a knowing smile was subtle enough to pass undetected, and good enough to curb her want to pinch her cheeks.

xoxox

She was wrong.

The need to pinch Rachel's cheeks because she was being so absolutely adorable was just too great for her own willpower to overcome, as proved by the pinching going on right now during lunch.

"Santana!"

The brunette cheerleader simply grins and gently pulls her cheek further, "Stop it aiight? I been tryin to get myself to stop wanting to pinch your cheeks but God damnit Berry! You're too freakin cute when you're like this! Stop it already! My rep is on the fuckin line!"

Rachel stood with wide eyes looking at the brunette before her, "Stop what?"

Santana rolls her eyes and finally lets go, and walks over to take a seat having reached her cheek pinching limit…for now.

"Being so overly cute. It started this morning in class. You were all smiley and giggle-y and kicking your feet all excited and oh my God what the hell seriously, stop!"

She yells out the last part and walks back up in front of Rachel to pinch both of her cheeks, "It's cuz I remembered how you looked bein all like that and stuff."

Brittany for her part couldn't get enough of just how adorable it was seeing her babygirl being so unabashedly affectionate and just sat in her seat grinning widely with a look of complete and utter contentment.

Which is how Quinn saw them all when she walked in a minute later.

"Uh…Santana? What's going on?"

The brunette turns to face Quinn and shrugs, "The craving struck."

To which Quinn actually laughed even though Rachel expected a 'wtf' look to appear on her face.

"The craving struck to pinch my girlfriend's cheeks?"

Santana nods her head and lets go of Rachel's face gently and pats her cheeks affectionately, "Yeah Cap. Like you wouldn't believe."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly and a blush forms on her already pink cheeks from being pinched. Quinn grins as she walks over, slipping an arm around the tiny diva's waist, "Oh I'm sure I can believe San. Rachel's got this way about her."

The diva leans her head against Quinn and mumbles, "I didn't realize I was doing anything."

To which Quinn laughs lightly, "That's the best thing. You don't know just how adorable you are, and it just makes everyone around you not know if they're going to explode from sheer cuteness or do something like pinch your cheeks and squeal."

Santana folds her arms and rolls her eyes, "Nuuh Blondie, I didn't squeal."

Brittany takes this as her cue to hop up from her seat and wrap her arms around Santana, "San you totally wanted to though, and I saw you biting your tongue."

Santana unfolds her arms and almost, _almost_ stamps her foot, "Brittany! Whose side are you on?"

The blonde giggles, "Silly, we're all on the same side!"

Quinn laughs and pulls Rachel behind her towards the seats and allows the brunette to take her hand and place it in her own lap, "So what did she do?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Hobbit, I'm totes sorry if this embarrasses you to no end but," she looks towards Quinn as she continues, "She was bein all cutesy and like giggling and smiling and kicking her feet back and forth and blushing like mad and like oh my fuckin God it's all her fault! You can't blame me. I blame her. Have some fucking flaws damnit! Normal, regular people have to live in this world too ya know! People would have to be made of stone not to be able to get affected by the cute!"

She turns and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, "It isn't human to be that cute BrittBritt. You. I'd understand, I do, but Hobbit too now? Ya'll are like bunnies and puppies and kitties! Stop it already. I mean it. Humans can't take it with all this cute. I'd never get anything done!"

Brittany's eyes widen in excitement, "You think we're like kitties and puppies and stuff?"

Santana laughs and nods her head, "You're just too cute, and no one can deny it. They'd have to be like seriously messed up."

Quinn smiles and as she looks over at Rachel her smile grows because Rachel's got this wide eyed look of wonder and a smile playing at her lips as she watches the two in front of them.

"You look like you don't think this is really happening."

Rachel looks up at her and she quietly says, "That's because I really don't think it is. This is all so surreal."

The blonde softly laughs as she looks to their intertwined hands on Rachel's lap, "She gets this way sometimes. The last time this happened was like _years_ ago though and I had just gotten braces…I hated them, but she thought it was the most adorable sight since Brittany in pig tails and she'd constantly tell me so and hug me, pinch my cheeks, she'd make me smile like a real smile all teeth and everything, Brittany doing the same seeing as she thought it was cute too. They made me feel good ya know? She's kind of _not_ had a craving that bad in a long time so…You're really blessed though." Quinn chuckles as she looks back up at Rachel, "She doesn't let _all_ of her sides be seen by just anyone. Literally the only ones who know her and all of her moods and sides are in this room. She trusts you sure, but now you guys are like bonded for life."

Rachel pulls Quinn's hand up to her mouth and gives each knuckle a kiss, "I'd love to see pictures of that. I remember the braces but…"

Quinn frowns slightly, "I'm sorry. I wish we had…"

Rachel lifts a hand and gently places it over Quinn's mouth, "Don't, it's okay."

The blonde promptly starts kissing the brunette's hand softly, causing Rachel to smile, "I actually feel somewhat more badass now. Knowing Santana in and out, I feel like I can take on anything."

Santana, having composed herself, rolls her eyes at that but the smile on her face lets it be known that she isnt annoyed in any way, "Whatever Hobbes. Just don't like think you can get away with anything just cuz I think youz bez cute."

Brittany twirls over to stand in front of the seated brunette and offers her hand, "Come on Rach-Kitty, we're gonna have a picnic!"

Rachel's eyes widen in excitement as she takes Brittany's proffered hand and simultaneously squeezes Quinn's hand and lets go to follow the blonde dancer across the room towards her duck lunch box.

Santana lets out a contented sigh as she takes the seat that Rachel just unoccupied, "We sure picked two of the most wondrous humans on this planet."

Quinn smiles as she watches their respective girlfriends lay out a red checked picnic tablecloth, Brittany explaining, "So it's a real picnic. It has to be like in the movies." And then continue laying out their food on it, Rachel smiling brightly when she notices that Brittany actually packed her some vegan friendly food. At one point the girls look back towards them and smile and wave before going back to their lunch.

The blonde turns to Santana and smiles softly, "I don't think we had much of a choice San."

Just then Brittany waves a PB&J in Santana's direction, pulling out a couple of Breadsticks too. Santana grins and stands up, facing the blonde, "Well Blondie, are we gonna sit here and let them get their picnix on or are we gon go show em how it's done?"

Quinn laughs as she allows Santana to pull her along towards the picnic, their girlfriends immediately making room for them.

Rachel smiles up at her brightly when the blonde places her hand in her lap, "Princess."

Quinn smiles as she notes the blush forming on her face.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! She cant go around doin shit like that! It isnt healthy for me! Control your hobbit."

Brittany pulls the cheerleader against her and silences her with a kiss, and once she pulls away Santana is left decidedly dazed, with a happy looking grin on her face.

"Apple juice?" She asks holding up the juice boxes still sporting a wide smile.

Quinn takes one and shakes her head slightly, taking in her friends. Sure they can be a little bit crazy, Santana, somewhat abrasive, Santana, and crazy, Santana…Quinn chuckles at her own thoughts and gently punches the Latina in the shoulder, giving her a smile and a shrug as an explanation, to which Santana just winks at grins knowingly and goes back to the lunch.

Quinn knew one thing was for certain. No matter what may happen in the future with all her other friends from Glee, she knew that these three around her right now, they were going to be in her life for as long as forever.

As Brittany takes out her animal crackers Quinn giggles but turns serious and swats Santana's hand away from taking the offered Lion shaped cracker and quickly stuffs it in her mouth.

Besties for life or not, no one plays with her Lion animal cracker. It was like taking away her bacon. Blasphemous.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews are LOVE and after the crazy week I've had, I could really use some xx  
_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**aquarius127; Awww! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm really excited that you enjoyed the chapter. And oooh tough choice. I actually think that they'd be equally matched and that it would take Brittany interfering for them to stop fighting, and eventually keep bickering over who 'won', even though we both know it's Brittany. (that was my round about way of saying I really can't decide lol)**_

_**anon; I'm glad you liked it haha xx**_

_**Steffi Star; Haha got love it xx **_

_**Ezzy67; Hahah I'm so glad you loved it! LOL Yes well we'll definitely see about that hehe thanks for reviewing x**_

_**lydzie102; That's what I likes to hear ;) haha thank you!**_

_**Willowfan; Tehe aww thank you!**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*, it really does make me glad knowing that people are actually reading this and liking it :D xx**_

_**Broadwayfreaks5357; Hahaha! Thank you! And it kinda made *my* day knowing you liked this (OMG uhm I feel pretty/unpretty just came on while on shuffle…sorry yeah uhm probably tmi but yeah haha anyway xx) I'm glad you loved it (: xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Haha I totally get you on that one xx Thank you!**_

_**tked; Hahaha! Thank you! I'm really happy that you did (: xx**_

_**MsChloeMa; Haha I'm glad! :D Thank you! Xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Omg I seriously let out the biggest squeal ever. That's a lot of 'loved's :$ I'm really glad you loved it! Thank you SO much and I'll definitely try and keep delivering haha xx**_

_**Rioshix; Aww haha I'm glad I was the one to burst the cuteness limit xx LOL Gosh I hope you don't get kicked off the softball team OR lose your abs, I'm sure you worked hard for both haha I think it's a nice change seeing an athlete like to read :D and haha It would appear so huh? YEAY! Get going on Pottermore! Come on come on! (: xx CHEERS to that! :D**_

_**piecesofyourheart; Aww no it's super cute! Hahaha I do apologize slightly for ruining your badass rep. I say slightly because I'm pretty sure you actually like all this cute. You're like Santana :$ xx**_

_**snakeyninja; Thank you! And I'm definitely working on uh something ;) Finn haha shall be addressed promise.**_

_**The Pezberry Killer Whale; Ya I've gotta admit I read that and I was shocked I had to re-read it a couple of times. And also yeah of course, I happen to love me some Pezberry, especially cool pezberry friendship haha And I will be sure to relay that message (: Also…I think the Great While Faberry Shark would disagree with that parting note ;) xx**_

_**smartblonde317; Tehe awww thank you! And Yes :$ quite possibly really whipped haha xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thank you! I'm super glad you loved it xx**_

_**A/N: So hey will ya look at that! An update! :D Haha you all are amazing and I really do hope you like this update. xx  
**_

* * *

"You know what I hate?"

It's a few days later and right now the girls are watching as Santana fishes out her homework from her locker.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "That you didn't know Breadstix delivered until about an hour ago?"

Quinn grins as Santana gasps once again, "How could I _not_ know though? Isn't it like their duty and job and obligation to tell customers this? To tell _me_ this?"

She rolls her eyes at herself before shaking her head, "And no that's not what I was talking about. I hate that I had all this stuff planned to use on the giant oaf-bag but now I can't use any of it."

Brittany tilts her head slightly, looking like a little puppy as she does so, "What stuff?"

Santana smirks and shrugs as she shuts her locker door and they make their way in the direction of their classes, "Just stuff. Like I had this killer 'potion' I worked on."

At that the blue-eyed blonde's jaw drops, "Potion?"

The brunette quickly amends, "Not like a witch or anything B, but like yeah kinda."

Quinn and Rachel share a look and then Rachel questions, "And what exactly was this potion meant to do?"

Santana grins and shrugs her shoulders in a noncommittal way, "Just make him nauseous and uhm have an upset stomach, nothing serious or anything like that."

Quinn stops walking and just stares after the brunette and it takes Rachel nudging her to move back up to them, "What?"

Santana nods her head, slipping her pinkie around Brittany's, "Yeah, but it's a shame I wont get to use it like I said. Still. Having him sent away and locked up in juvi is something I will definitely not look in the mouth. He aint comin back anytime soon."

Rachel nods her head, smiling when Brittany turns around to throw a big smile her way, "Do you think he'll get help while he's there?"

Quinn glances to her right and watches as Rachel look to each of them waiting for some form of answer. Quinn sighs and shrugs, "He has to admit to having a problem first Rach. Knowing him, I don't know if he will, on his own. But I'm pretty certain his mom will try and get him to work on his issues whatever they may be."

Rachel nods her head slowly, "I'm beyond overjoyed that he can't hurt any of you anymore, however I do have to voice some concern for our glee club."

Santana rolls her eyes and turns around to face the tiny brunette, "And on that note I will have to say adios, because Brittz and I have class here and you two love birds can go finish up this convo elsewhere. You can fill us in later. Or not. Preferably not."

With that she breezes into the classroom pulling a smiling and waving Brittany in after her.

Quinn chuckles and tugs on Rachel's arm to get her moving again, "You were saying?"

The brunette's eyes snap up to lock on with hazel ones, "You…You want to hear what I have to say?"

The blonde smiles at her and nods, "Of course I do. It's important to you so it's important to me silly."

The smile she receives in return for that statement makes Quinn want to keep making it appear on her face all the time, regardless of what she has to do to get it to make an appearance.

"Oh Quinn! That's the sweetest thing. I was just saying that well we're kind of short and not only that, he was our male lead. That isn't good; we need a replacement because I need a good strong counterpart."

Quinn hums as they take their seats and after a moment she leans towards Rachel and whispers, "Well what if before we go hunting for a member and a lead, we audition the boys in the club first. We can also just get someone to sway in the background to fill in the number quota, and that way it wouldn't be that much of a problem."

Rachel smiles at her brightly, "Quinn you are so smart. Of course I was thinking that, but I was also running through the odds of one of the boys _wanting_ to be my male counterpart. Mike is a wonderful dancer but his voice isn't strong enough. Matt as well actually. And Kurt has a wonderful voice but…we can duet and he can have solos but he isn't a strong counterpart for me. We could have lovely songs together but nothing like we've done with Finn."

Quinn hums, scowling every once in a while at the mention of Finn, "Well what about Puck and Artie?"

Rachel nods, "We'll have to hold those auditions."

The blonde nods but then her head snaps up, "We?"

The tiny brunette nods her head, biting her lip, "Well I was hoping you'd help me? Mr. Schue wont really do anything about it until it's almost too late and we really need to remedy this situation as soon as possible and I would really love your input on the whole,"

Quinn gently interrupts her by placing her hand on Rachel's forearm, "Of course I'll help. I just didn't think you'd want any."

Rachel shakes her head, "I'd love to have your help."

Chuckling slightly the blonde throws a charming smile her way and quirks her eyebrow playfully, "Alright then, you've got yourself some help."

Xoxo

"I want to ask her out on a date San! I mean okay I already asked her out, but like I want to set a date for her…I don't think she thinks I want to, but I do! I really really do." Quinn groans as she lays back down flat on her back out on the football field pausing her sit-ups.

The brunette beside her rolls her eyes as she herself rolls onto her stomach, "So then what are you waiting for?"

The blonde throws an arm across her face and breathes heavily as she tries to catch her breath, "I want her to like the date and enjoy herself. I don't want it to be crappy."

Pushing herself with every bit of energy she has left, Santana sits up and kicks her legs out in front of her, "Cap no disrespect or anything but shut the fuck up. She's going to love anything you have planned even if it's as lame as going to that 50's style diner for milkshakes or whatever. She'll eat it up."

At Quinn's silence Santana raises an eyebrow and had she the energy she'd have burst out laughing, "Wait is that what you were thinking of doing?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and pulls herself up, "Not exactly, but it was going to be something kind of similar. I don't want to overwhelm her on the first date with just so very much and then I'm gonna not know how to make it even bigger the next time ya know?"

Santana grins and nods her head in understanding, "I totes see what you mean. Well _do_ you have planned then?"

The blonde smiles, "I'm working out the details right now, but I think I'm definitely taking her star gazing."

Santana chuckles and lays back down throwing her arms across her face shielding her from the sun, "god you're such a dork Fabray."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows slightly worried, "You don't think she'll like that?"

Santana smiles, "Oh no, I'm sure she'll absolutely love it. It's just dorky enough to be considered romantic and you know how much she loves things like that. She'll eat it up. It doesn't change the fact that you're a dork."

Quinn chuckles, her cheeks reddening even more this time not a result from the work out, "I just…I want to share this with her."

Santana nods her head, "I get it Q. Come on tell me what else, I'll help you figure out the details." Before Quinn can say anything, Santana quickly adds, "And if you tell anyone that I actually offered I'm gonna deny it till my dying day."

That causes Quinn to burst out laughing, nodding her head in understanding, "Got it Lefty."

Xoxo

'Rachel,  
Will you do me the honors of going on a date with me this Friday? I could pick you up at 7 if it's okay with you. I'll let you know the details but…Will you go out with me?  
;) I love your hair today by the way xx'

"What's that?"

Rachel nearly screams in surprise, her hands lower away from her rapidly beating heart and she turns to face Kurt, "A note."

The boy smiles at her raising an eyebrow, "Yes I actually could see that. What I meant was, what does it _say_?"

Rachel cant help the blush that forms on her face and Kurt immediately amends, looking slightly sick, "Or don't I want to know?"

The tiny brunette looks at him appalled, "Kurt! No. It's…a request."

Kurt's interest is rekindled, "A request? Do I have to ask every little question to get answers around here?"

Rachel chuckles and clears her throat, "It's a date request."

His eyes bulge out and had it been a cartoon they'd have been on the floor, "A date? Who's asking? Where are you going? Do you have something to wear? I can totally help there! When is it? Are you even going? Do you know who's asking? _Who_'s asking?"

Rachel blinks in silence for a second before nervously chewing on her lip. This isn't something she's really discussed with the blonde so she doesn't know if she can tell Kurt who it is just yet, but she cant not say anything.

"Yes a date and well they haven't signed the note so." She gives herself a pat on the back, she isnt lying, it really isnt signed, "And I don't know where we're going if I was to accept this invitation, but if I do accept it you're definitely going to help me pick out an outfit."

Kurt's eyes widen and he coos, "Oh my gosh this is something isnt it? Wow Miss Berry I am incredibly impressed right now, this is so romantic, do let me know if you do end up accepting, I'd love to help."

Rachel smiles kindly at him the blush still coloring her cheeks and nods her head, "And I'd love your help. Now, was there a reason you were coming to me?"

Kurt's eyes widen and he nods, "Yes, I completely forgot though, can you imagine that?"

The tiny diva smiles and as she listens to Kurt her eyes glance up and she notices her blonde cheerleader at the end of the hall giving her a small smile, her eyes sparkling in amusement and widening comically when she sees Rachel looking her way. Rachel smiles back but looks back towards Kurt giving him her full attention.

Xoxox

Smiling as Rachel walks into the choir room, Quinn watches the brunette's face break into a smile as she makes her way straight towards her.

"The honor would be all mine Lady Q. Seven is perfect of course, and just so we're clear, I'm going to need to know the dress code. I don't want to be overdressed or be underdressed for that matter."

Quinn's smile threatens to split her face in half, "You want to go on a date with me this Friday?"

Rachel grins at her, tilting her head slightly, "You didn't think there was a chance of me actually declining this invitation, did you?"

The blonde lowers her gaze and shrugs slightly, "Well I mean, what if there was something else going on or something you had planned and stuff."

Rachel shakes her head and finally takes her seat beside the blonde, "No, there's nothing else going on nor do I have stuff planned. And if there were anything, you'd know about them don't you think?"

Quinn chuckles as she acquiesces, "Yeah, my bad. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so worried or nervous."

Rachel giggles as she takes a gentle hold of Quinn's hand, "I actually think it's quite adorable really. I wouldn't be averse to you being this way again. It's really cute…_You're_ really cute."

Before the blonde can say anything however Santana and Brittany walk in with Kurt and Mercedes in tow, the last two seemingly deep in discussion, with constant glances thrown Rachel's way.

The brunette cheerleader rolls her eyes as she plops down behind Quinn and Rachel, leaning forward to say, "They've been whispering non-stop for the past hour."

Brittany leans forward too and nods her head, "I think maybe one of them is like losing their voice or something and they're trying to sneak up on it."

Rachel smiles up at her and shakes her head, "Britt…I don't think so. I think I may actually know what this is about."

As she says this she subtly squeezes Quinn's hand and then she proceeds to tell the other two cheerleaders about the note Quinn left in her locker. Brittany coos and Santana just smirks but the look in her eyes give away that she is actually finding the whole situation adorably amusing.

Rachel continues, "And of course Kurt saw me looking at the note and asked and I told him that it was a date invitation. So I'm pretty sure they're busy trying to figure out who would ask me out."

Surprisingly it's Santana that says, "Who _wouldn't _ask you out Berry?"

Santana of course counts her lucky stars that the rest of the glee club decided to enter the choir room at that exact moment saving her from needing to answer any questions. She sighs in relief subtly and smirks leaning back in her chair, smiling as Brittany laces their fingers together, biting her lip when the blonde whispers, "You're right though San. Who wouldn't ask Ray out?"

Brittany follows up that question with a quick kiss to her cheek, smiling to herself when she notices how warm her cheeks are. She snuggles up to her and sighs contentedly when Santana starts to hum under her breath while playing with her hair.

Rachel smiles through her blush and the minute Mr. Schuester walks into the choir room throwing out an apology, she's shooting up out of her seat, gently and quickly letting go of Quinn's hand as she does so, "Mr. Schue? I need to say something."

The Spanish teacher raises an eyebrow but keeps his smile in place, "Oh, sure Rachel, the floor is yours."

He takes a seat next to the piano and just like that Rachel is standing before them all with a confident and easy smile on her face, "Fellow glee clubbers. Due to a number of unfortunate events, we are now down not only a glee club member, but also our male lead. Now I understand and believe me I do, this was inevitable and I'm in no way saddened by the fact that this ex-member isn't with us, however the fact still remains that we are in need of someone to replace him."

Rachel pauses and looks at each member's face before smiling slightly and continues, "It's come to my attention that the boys already in our club have a lot of potential of being our male lead, and I agree. I would love nothing more than to give you boys a chance to audition to be the male lead of our glee club, and at the same time we will need to keep a look out for new recruits. Does this sound like something we can all agree on?"

Rachel looks around the room hesitantly but is pleasantly surprised when everyone is actually looking rather supportive and somewhat excited about this.

Mr. Schue stands up besides the tiny diva and gives her a smile before addressing the group, "I think Rachel's idea is great! In that case, boys? You guys need to come up with a song to sing to audition for the part of male lead."

Mike is the first to raise his hand, "Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Mike." The glee coach smiles at him disarmingly.

The dancer clears his throat and slowly lowers his hand, "I'm not exactly comfortable being a lead singer. I mean I love to sing and dance, but I really don't think I can compare to Rachel and it would probably like weaken the performance."

Rachel speaks before Mr. Schue can, "Michael, you have a wonderful voice, however I really don't want to make you do something you aren't entirely comfortable doing. I would however like if we could perhaps sing something together, even if you aren't the male lead, if that's okay with you?"

Mike smiles at her and nods his head, "I mean yeah sure Rachel. I mean if you really want to. I'm not that good, definitely not what you're used to."

The tiny diva scoffs slightly, smiling at him brightly, "Hush you silly. We're going to blow them away."

Rachel goes and sits back down next to Quinn and sighs contentedly as the blonde wraps her hand in hers gently as they both keep their eyes forward and attempting to pay attention to Mr. Schue.

Santana leans forward and whispers, "Mama says that this weekend our sleepover is gonna be at my house, she says she hasn't seen the hobbit in forever and she's starting to believe she doesn't care about her."

Rachel and Quinn's heads snap back to look at Santana with raised eyebrows and Santana holds up her phone and shrugs sheepishly, "She's learned how to text."

Quinn chuckles and Rachel giggles slightly, "Tell her we'll definitely be there, as if we had a choice there."

The slightly taller brunette smirks and types out a quick text back and then laughs under her breath, "I don't know if it's a good thing that she's learned how to text properly or not. This has the ability to turn into a huge liability. I am the chances of this turning around into a rather large catastrophe of epic proportions is greater than the chances of it serving as an asset."

Rachel grins and laughs out loud when she notices Kurt and Mercedes' similar looks of shock. She clears her throat and says loud enough for Santana to hear, "San? Your smart is showing…"

The cheerleader in question looks at her as if to say 'the hell are you on.' But then she notices the looks on Kurt and Mercedes' faces and she raises an eyebrow, "What? Does it seriously surprise you? I'm in AP classes for fucks sake. Just cuz I chose to talks the way I talks don't mean I don't have the knowledge or ability to talk like I actually know what the hell I'm on about."

Quinn bites her tongue to stop from adding to that and the two gossips nod their heads and Kurt ever the braver one says, "Actually it's just…unusual. We've never actually _heard_ you talk like."

Santana smirks raising an eyebrow at them, "Well then by all means, that gives you two every right to look shocked that I can string two words together that make sense and don't have added s's at the end."

Kurt fumbles a little before recovering, smiling slightly, "It's nice to meet the real Santana."

She chuckles and lifts her head up in a hello. The boy questions, "So is this how you talk when you're at home?"

The cheerleader scoffs and nods her head, "Of course. You think my mama would let me talk like I don't know what grammar is? I just like talkin like that in front of people who don't _know_ me, and in front of Berry and Q cuz they're kinda sticklers for proper grammar and shit like that."

Quinn snorts slightly but doesn't say anything, choosing instead to lightly play with Rachel's hand, loving the feel of her skin sliding across hers. The tiny brunette throws a smile her direction before once again turning to pay attention to Santana, "Actually it isn't so much that as it is a shame that you choose to speak that way considering just how smart you are Santana. It just baffles me that you'd not mind people not thinking you are simply because of how you talk."

Santana smiles slightly at her but before anything can be said Mr. Schue is clearing his throat, "Would you girls like to say something?"

Despite what Santana thinks the tiny diva is going to do, Rachel actually simply grins, "No Mr. Schue, we're actually finished here, you can go on."

Santana has to clasp a hand across her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

The Spanish teacher shakes his head and continues on with his lesson, and once his attention is focused elsewhere Santana leans forward and nudges the brunette, "You are seriously learning short-stack. That was hella badass."

Rachel giggles and nods but then she shushes her, "Yes I agree however I don't think I can do it again if he says anything to us again so if you please. I really would rather be prepared."

Santana smiles knowing that she cant see her and leans back, letting Brittany snuggle into her side once again, "You're super cute when you think no one is watching. You're cute all the time but like…now? You don't think anyone saw you smile like that but I did and I think it's the cutest thing ever."

Santana blushes and tightens her grip on the blonde's waist and badly feigns ignorance badly, "Shh I don't know what you're talking about. _You're_ cute."

Brittany giggles and hums, "Mmhmm mkay San."

* * *

_**A/N: Right so next chapter...the elusive date haha Leave me a review and maybe what you expect on this date? I'd love to see what you guys are thinking, even though I'm pretty much halfway done with it, however if maybe you leave me some good ideas I may change some things, maybe ;) xx I'd seriously love to get home from classes tomorrow and be blown away by the awesome reviews like I always am ;) Much love xxx**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**EvelynJones; Aww I do hope this will cheer you up! :D xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Awww :D Thank you!**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you! I'll definitely try to update as regularly as possible and as soon as I can lol**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; D'awww thank you haha xx**_

_**faberrydragon; Thank you! Xx**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; Hahah thank you so much it really makes my day seeing reviewers super excited haha And yesss definitely Santana's words haha Mama Lopez wouldn't call her 'pequeña estrella de Broadway' (little Broadway star) a hobbit lol seeing your excitement has actually got me SUPER excited to get the date chapter out right away haha xx **_

_**agarza1538; I'm glad you do xx Thank you! :D xx**_

_**Rioshix; Breadstix, Bacon pshh haha everyone's got something (a) haha LOOOL We've got a convert then? ;) Hahaha I've actually thought about writing a HP/Glee crossover (a) But I've got this story and my 'Plan B' story that's on hiatus at the moment to finish up before taking on another project haha but I'm not out ruling it :$ and it really makes me happy that I've got a reader already :$ hehe thank you xx**_

_**The Brittana Dolphins; LOOOOL I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the heads up about the Puckodile haha I hope you know you're welcome back at anytime (: xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; YES me too omg how can you not want to put Rachel in your pocket? :$ so cute. I mean not trying to get a big head or anything, I mean Rachel Berry in general haha :$ Awww I'mma be tryin to do my very ultimate best for next chapter then :$**_

_**anon.; Aww thank you! :D xx**_

_**snakeyninja; Haha yeah she totally is huh? Thank you! :D AWWW I'll try my bestest haha xx**_

_**aquarius127; Thank YOU for the review! (: Haha yeah Britt would probably do that lol. Awww Is it bad that I kinda don't want it to end either? :$ Thank you again! Honestly totally had me smiling haha xx **_

_**Super Tash; Aww thank you for the reviews! xx**_

* * *

"Quinn?"

The blonde in question hums her reply as she navigates her car out of the school parking lot. She glances to her right and notes Brittany biting on her lower lip worriedly.

"What's the matter Britt?" Quinn asks not unkindly.

Brittany tilts her head slightly and smiles, "Are you and Rachel gonna tell the glee club? I mean Finn isn't here anymore and like I really don't think anyone else is going to have a problem, so like you don't have to worry about something happening to her."

Quinn tilts her head slightly as she continues driving them home, "I think so, Rach and I talked about it a little bit and I think we will soon."

Brittany wiggles excitedly in her seat, "Awesome, cuz I really wanna talk to Rachel about that song."

Quinn immediately tries to distract her by turning on the radio, which luckily placates her into singing along. Quinn sighs shaking her head slightly, God love em but sometimes. She rolls her eyes and starts singing along.

Xoxoxo

"Mom?"

Quinn calls out from the kitchen upon hearing the front door close.

"Hey honey, I'll be right there just let me get my slippers my feet are killing me."

Quinn smiles as she gets up and grabs a water bottle from the fridge for her placing it next to the fruit salad she made for her.

Judy gracefully plops down onto the seat and smiles warmly at her daughter as she takes a sip of her water, "Sweetheart how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about making me something to eat?"

Quinn grins and shrugs, "I want to."

Judy tucks in and a few minutes later Quinn clears her throat, "Mom?"

The older blonde hums as she takes a drink of water, locking eyes with her daughter letting her know she's got her full attention.

"I'm uh taking Rachel out on a date on Friday."

The smile that forms on Judy's face is huge; the squeal that erupts threatens to burst ear drums, "Oh my God! Really? Oh wow that's wonderful!"

Quinn smiles at her enthusiasm and shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be worried about me or something. And like, you know like knowing stuff so."

Judy laughs and walks over to be able to hug Quinn, "Just have fun. I'm sure whatever it is you plan on doing will be wonderful and she'll love it. Are you going to show her your astrological side?"

Quinn blushes slightly and slowly nods her head, "I'm taking her star gazing afterwards I think. Like an alternative to a walk in the park or something."

Judy smiles brighter and nods her head in understanding, "I think you'll find that she'll actually appreciate this side of you."

The younger blonde laughs lightly, "I just hope she likes what I have planned."

Xoxoxo

***Friday afternoon***

"What am I gonna wear?" Rachel's voice carries through from her closet to Santana who's lying across her bed surrounded by various articles of clothing.

The cheerleader rolls her eyes and herself so she's on her back, her head dangling off the edge, "Clothes Berry. Unless you're into getting arrested for public nudity. Which you know I'd be surprised you'd be into something like that."

Rachel's head sticks out from the closet and the glare she sends her way seems even funnier since she's practically upside down, "I'm serious Santana. I don't know what to wear! And she doesn't seem to be freaking out in the slightest but I suppose that's good seeing as I'm freaking out enough for the both of us!"

She scurries back into the closet and two seconds later there's another skirt being thrown out.

Santana chuckles and sits up and walks over to the tiny brunette, gently taking hold of her shoulders and guiding her to the bed. She gently pushes her to take a seat and as she does so Santana pulls out her phone and clicks 2 on her speed dial.

She then places the phone to Rachel's ear.

"Santana I really cant talk right now okay? I need to figure out what to wear. Is she ready already? Oh my God I still haven't picked anything out and I need to fix my hair! Santana please I've gotta go. God this is so hard, it never used to be so hard to get ready for a date. Freakin Ay if I don't get ready soon I'm going to be late and Rachel'll never forgive me. Bye San bye! Brittany!" She hangs up immediately after apparently calling on the help of Brittany to help her figure out what to wear.

Rachel's eyes are wide and she's got a silly smile on her face. Santana grins as she pockets her phone, "Okay?"

Rachel's smile widens and she nods her head, "Thank you."

The cheerleader shrugs and helps her stand up again, "De nada. Now how's about I work my magic and we can even call Kurt or whatever."

Rachel bounces over to the middle of her room and nods her head, "Yes please!"

Ten minutes later and Santana has a cute navy blue dress picked out for her and a nice belt to go with it that Rachel didn't even know she owned.

"Now we just have to wait for."

"Ladies!"

Santana smirks, "Kurt."

The boy walks in holding a number of garment bags and a large smile on his face, "So let me see what you have picked out for your evening."

Rachel smiles as she twirls around showing off the dress. The approving look doesn't go unnoticed by either girl, "That is actually gorgeous and goes perfectly with this cardigan."

He sets down all the bags and starts unzipping one, "Here." He says with a flourish, holding it out for the brunette to slip into.

Santana nods approvingly, "Looking good there Rach. Damn Q's gonna seriously be all up on this."

Rachel blushes profusely but grins just as well, "You really think I look good?"

The cheerleader places both hands on her shoulders and nods her head, "Honey, more than. Now let's get your makeup and hair done and you'll be all set."

Kurt remains stoic simply standing there holding on to a pair of shoes he pulled out of one of the many bags her brought over.

"Kurt! God dammit it what's the matter with you?"

Rachel looks from him to the shoes to Santana then to look at herself in the mirror till finally back to Kurt who at least looked like he had some life back in him, however the only thing he could do was stutter, "Q-Qui-Q…"

Realization dawns on both girls at once, "Shit!", "Oh holy sh-schnitzel!"

Rachel turns so she's completely facing the boy, "Kurt, Kurt please you can't tell anyone!"

Santana actually goes up to him and grabs the shoes from his hands and shakes him gently to get him to snap out of it, "Hummel! So help me God I will go all Lima Heights if you don't fuckin get a grip on yourself. It's not like it's a surprise! For fuck's sake you had a bet going."

It's Rachel's turn to look flabbergast, "What?"

The taller brunette throws over her shoulder, "Not now Rachel."

Kurt finally gets it out, "Quinn!"

"Atta boy."

Kurt looks incredulously at Santana, "Unhand me please Santana."

She shrugs and lets go of his shoulders and he simply takes a seat on the bed and looks up at Rachel, "Quinn?"

Rachel bites her lip and nods her head slowly, "Yes…That's who I'm going on a date with."

He nods his head and then he breaks out into a great big smile, "Oh Rachel I'm so so happy for you! The both of you! Oh wow just wait until I tell."

"NO!"

He blinks in surprise, eyes wide, one hand holding his cell phone up. Rachel shakes her head, "Please don't say anything Kurt."

His eyes sadden slightly, "Is she trying to keep you both a secret? Rachel sweetheart that isnt good. I mean yes I know some people need time but you cant hide, not from your friends."

Santana growls and puts her hands on her hips, "Hey numbskull how about you wait two seconds before jumping to conclusions ya?" She never did take too kindly to anyone disrespecting her captain and best friend.

Kurt gulps audibly but other than that he says nothing at all so Rachel clears her throat slightly and says, "No she isn't trying to keep us a secret per say. We just haven't really discussed _how_ we were going to tell you, the glee club, about it. You can't say anything though because it would just take away from the whole point of coming out."

The boy smiles up at her in understanding, "As much as it actually pains me to say, I promise I will not tell a soul. I do however offer you my congratulations once again. I always did think you two would make a very fine couple. You're both very beautiful."

No matter how much she tried to stop herself Santana couldn't quite keep the, "Damn straight they are." Comment she made to herself, and as quiet as she tried to make it, the comment still reached both pairs of ears of the other residents of the room. However out of courtesy to the brunette, neither Kurt nor Rachel says anything about it.

Rachel smiles and clears her throat once again, "C-Can we please help me finish getting ready? I really don't want to be late."

Kurt and Santana smile at her and Santana sits her down on a chair and turns her around so she can work on her makeup while Kurt does her hair.

Noticing the slight nervousness in Rachel's eyes Santana gives her an encouraging smile and says quietly enough so only Rachel can hear, "You're going to knock her socks off Rachel. Don't worry about it."

Rachel gives her a grateful smile and takes a deep calming breath before finally closing her eyes allowing Santana to continue her task.

Xoxox

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Brittany watches Quinn pace across her room repeating the same thing again and again. At first she thought it was her way of calming herself down and was kind of amused by it, but now she's getting kind of dizzy watching the other blonde pace around her room.

"Q!" Brittany yells as she jumps up in front of her effectively halting her pacing, "Stop going back and forth!"

Quinn looks up at her and pouts, "Brittany, Britt what if everything just goes so wrong that she decides she really doesn't want to go out with me anymore. Doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore?"

Brittany lightly pokes her in the forehead, "Don't be silly! Q she's gonna love wherever you go and whatever you do! Even _I_ know that! Now come on, put your shoes on and go pick her up."

Quinn bites her lip and looks at her unsure, and Brittany cant help but coo as she pulls her in for a hug, "I promise Q, you're gonna come home after the date and be like why the heck was I even nervous in the first place."

Quinn smiles and hugs her back, "Thanks B. Okay…Okay I think I'm ready this time."

"Awesome! Come on then!"

Brittany pulls her halfway down the stairs before she remembers that Quinn does actually need some shoes on her feet still.

Xoxoxo

Pulling up to the Berry residence Quinn swallows her nerves and smooths out her shirt as she walks up to the front door, making sure there isn't any lint on her jeans as she knocks.

"Be right there!" She smiles as she hears Hiram rush to the door.

As the door swings open her smile widens and she clears her throat lightly, "Good evening Mr. H."

"Oh honey. You look so beautiful." He's smiling at her and he reaches both hands out and pulls her in to the house gently, "She should be just a minute, not longer. At least I don't think."

Quinn smiles as she walks into the living room and takes a seat, not two seconds later however when Leroy walks in with a wannabe serious look on his face she stands up, "Officer Berry."

That obviously amuses the taller man as he struggles with keeping a grin off his face, "Not tonight Miss Fabray. Tonight I'm Leroy. Rachel's very protective father."

Quinn nods her head, "Yes sir, of course."

Hiram flits around behind his husband nodding his head enthusiastically, thinking that his significant other cant see him, "Hiram babe, please, how do you expect her to take me seriously when I cant keep a straight face and you're not helping?"

Hiram blushes and pushes his glasses further up as he walks around so he's in view of his husband, "I'm sorry but I'm just really excited and she's leaps and bounds ahead of any other person who's come by to take her out on a date! She actually walked up to the house and knocked instead of beeping the horn! That counts for a lot in my books."

Quinn blushes but grins anyways because she really didn't think anything of it. She just did what she'd want someone who was picking her up for a date to do.

Leroy breaks character and smiles at the blonde warmly, "Usually I'd be in the middle of a rather heated 'discussion' with Rachel's date but it just seems insignificant right now because I know you and I know you'd never do anything to hurt our little girl."

Quinn shakes her head, "Of course not, not ever."

Hiram squeals and Leroy nods his head, "Good. Now I want to say have her home by 12 but you know that already."

Quinn nods her head, "Yes sir I do." She takes a breath and says, "I was actually hoping to get a little bit of an extension to that time. It's just that…the restaurant I made reservations at is in Columbus and…I don't want to break curfew which is why I'm asking. If that's not possible then midnight it is."

Leroy watches her silently for a second before slowly saying, "I've never had anyone actually think about it so much before. And then actually have the guts to ask for a time extension."

Quinn lets out a breath and squeezes her hands shut, "I just don't want you to think I cant keep track of the time or that I undermine your rules because I don't, I just know that what I have planned may not allow me to have her back at midnight."

The man hums and folds his arms, "When do you think you'll have her back exactly?"

Quinn clears her throat, "The drive to and from Columbus takes a total of about three and a half hours sir. We'd be done with dinner and uhm yea at about 11. I'd have her back by one sir."

Leroy raises an eyebrow and Quinn makes an effort not to break from being calm and collected to being nervous. Finally after what seems like an eternity Leroy smirks, "You're lucky I think you're a good girl Quinn Fabray, and you're lucky I actually like that you planned this properly, cuz you're right. Had you been late I'd have been disappointed."

Quinn gives him a small smile, "I'm really just…I just want this date to be perfect."

Leroy grins, "Great, well then I see no problems with letting you enjoy your night with my daughter."

Just then they hear the tell tale sign of Rachel descending the stairs. Tell tale because the fifth step always creeks.

Leroy mutters, "Gotta fix that." But it goes relatively unheard by Quinn who tentatively took a step towards the stairs and meeting no resistance she continues until she's standing at the foot of the stairs. She takes a breath before looking up and her breath catches in her throat.

"Rach you look…You're gorgeous."

Rachel isn't fairing too well in the breathing department either. Quinn's dressed in a dressier pair of jeans than what Rachel normally would see her wearing, what looked like a fitted tank top under a black and white striped knit jacket trench and a pair of black suede ankle boots. Rachel took all of this in and still was unable to form a reply, which Quinn thought meant she did well, if she does say so herself.

The blonde meets her on the stairs and reaches for her hands gently, lifting them and placing a kiss to each before tilting her head slightly, "Hi."

"I can't believe you're mine." Are finally the words that spill from Rachel's lips causing Quinn to blush and smile up at her, eyes twinkling, "I am though. I'm yours."

Rachel's eyes sparkle as she leans forward and captures her lips in a soft kiss, smiling against her lips, "You're early by the way Fabray."

The blonde smiles back, "I couldn't wait to get to you Rach."

"Mmm right answer baby."

The blonde smiles and steps down, taking Rachel's hand in hers intertwining their fingers and walking her the rest of the way down the stairs, "You really do look beautiful Rach."

The brunette smiles, "I really want to say you do too but that doesn't even scratch the surface."

Hiram of course could barely contain himself, "Okay no girls oh my gosh okay just stand right there and don't you dare move a muscle, I'll be right back."

He runs to the living room and Leroy at least has the decency to look a little bit apologetic, "Rachel pumpkin I'm sorry. Quinn…"

The blonde is blushing like crazy but shrugs, "Just send my mom a copy of whatever pictures he takes please?"

Leroy laughs and Hiram comes running back into the room snapping pictures along the way, "That's great! Just act natural! Pretend I'm not even here!"

Rachel groans and tugs on Quinn's hand, "Can we please go now? I think I've been embarrassed enough already. Please?"

Quinn laughs and gently squeezes her hand, "Sure. Leroy, Hiram, thank you. I promise I wont let anything happen to her."

Leroy nods while Hiram continues snapping pictures, "Just…have fun. Bye!"

They walk out the door and Rachel giggles as she pulls on Quinn's hand so she's flush up against her, "You look so pretty Quinn."

The blonde shudders as she feels Rachel's breath caress her neck, lips brushing against her jaw, "We-We need to get going. Uh reservations."

Rachel smiles knowing exactly what she was doing to the blonde, "Where are we going?"

Quinn shakes her head as she opens the door for the brunette, "I'm not going to tell you Rach. It's a surprise."

The brunette chuckles as she buckles herself up and watches Quinn make her way over to the driver's side.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'll have you know that I probably wont stop asking until a. You either tell me, or b. We get there."

Quinn laughs and nods her head, "I know baby but I don't mind you asking. It isn't going to make me tell you, so you're probably just going to tire yourself out from asking so many times. I'd say conserve your energy."

Rachel rolls her eyes but is still smiling. How can she not be? She's on a date with Quinn Fabray, her gorgeous and wonderful and thoughtful girlfriend.

"Quinn?"

The blonde hums, a smile still on her face as she starts driving away from the Berry household.

"What's that in the backseat?"

Quinn looks via the rear-view mirror and laughs as she realizes she used a star embroidered blanket to cover up the second part of the evening, "That's…we'll get to that later."

"It has stars on it."

The blonde smirks, "Sure does."

"Stars are my thing."

"They sure are."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and turns more fully to look at the backseat, "It's a blanket with stars on it that looks like it's covering something up. Quinn what on Earth are you planning?"

The blonde laughs easily and takes a hold of Rachel's hand and places both on the gear shift effectively making Rachel turn back around so that she's facing forward, "I promise you'll find out just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Rachel bites her tongue to stop from asking, because even though she knows Quinn said she wouldn't get mad or irritated she doesn't want to risk it. Quinn however laughs and glances at her before she says, "I know you want to ask Rach so just go ahead."

Rachel blushes, "Can you at least tell me if it's in Lima?"

Quinn shakes her head and Rachel thinks that she means she isn't going to tell her but is surprised when the blonde continues, "It isn't in Lima…I'm going to be driving for a while so…you're totally in charge of radio stations and CDs and or my iPod so."

Rachel squeals and leans over and quickly gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek, "Wanna know something Quinn?"

The blonde is fighting hard against a blush but she's losing, "Sure."

Rachel sighs contentedly as she turns on the radio, loving that it's already on one of her favorite radio stations, "This is already shaping up to be one of the best dates I've ever been on."

Quinn lifts her hand and gives it a kiss, smiling softly at her, "I'm glad and I honestly hope it remains on top."

Xoxo

The ride over to Columbus was wonderful and surprisingly neither the blonde nor brunette felt bored or even a little bit bored with the long drive, in fact it felt to them much shorter than it should have been.

Parking the car in front of the restaurant Quinn is met with an armful of Rachel, "Quinn! Quinn did you seriously just drive all the way out here for a vegan restaurant?" Her eyes are wide and loving and astonished, her mouth slightly parted in an unbelieving look and hands clasped around Quinn's neck.

The blonde laughs softly and nods, "I'm not going to take you out on a date somewhere that you only can order a salad. That's inconsiderate and just not fair. And most of the restaurants in Lima we've all already been to together and with Britt and San, and we order takeout all the time. I did a little digging and well…I happen to know this place has got great reviews."

Rachel's looking at her with such love that Quinn literally has to look away just to catch her breath. The brunette rests her forehead against the blonde's and whispers, "You are the sweetest person ever Quinn Fabray."

The cheerleader smiles and quickly gets out of the car and opens the door for her date, offering her a hand as well, "Gotta get used to star treatment Rach, you're going to have people opening doors for you all the time."

Rachel's heart beats even harder as she gets directed towards the restaurant, she's also waiting for Quinn to let go of her hand but she doesn't, instead she actually tightens her grip as they walk in.

"Welcome to Betty's Fine Food and Spirits! Table for two?"

Quinn interlaces their fingers and tells her they have a reservation under the name Fabray and just like that, from that single action that Quinn just did that she probably didn't even think of Rachel is falling even more in love with her. She's standing beside her, holding her hand in public on a date with her. Rachel can't remove the smile on her face even if she tried.

They get ushered to their table and Quinn even pulls out her chair for her and doesn't take her own seat until Rachel is sitting.

"Who knew you were such a lady."

Quinn blushes slightly but laughs, "You did. Why else would I be your knight? You cant be a knight without knowing how to treat a lady…I mean or else you wouldn't be a very good knight."

Rachel bites her lip at Quinn's little rambling and she thinks it's beyond cute how she can tell she's slightly nervous, "Oh that's true. Well in that case you're the best knight there ever was or ever will be. I feel so…"

Quinn smiles at her lovingly, "Precious? Cuz that's what you are Rach. You're precious."

Before Rachel can say anything, not that she really could say anything seeing as her heart started beating like mad and swelled right up, a waitress came by handing them a couple of menus and for the life of her Rachel cant even hear what she's saying.

"Thank you." Quinn finally says smiling at the waitress as she turns back to look at her date blushing when she notices Rachel is looking at her so gently, "Rach?"

"I really, truly do not want to be too forward but…My God if I had words to tell you just how much you mean to me it still wouldn't be enough to truly explain myself."

Rachel shakes her head slightly and bites her lip as picks up her menu, not failing to notice the way Quinn looks at her.

Xoxox

"They're so grown up! Our BabyGays are out on a date and I'm so proud of them."

Brittany giggles as she snuggles up to Santana on the couch, "I'm super proud of them too San. Rachiie looked really pretty."

The brunette grins as she nods her head, "You did a good job helping Q too baby. You think it'd be okay if I called one of them?"

Brittany laughs and shakes her head, "San you hate it when someone interrupts out dates."

The brunette shrugs her shoulders, "That's different."

Brittany furrows her brow slightly and shakes her head, "I don't want to interrupt San. Please?"

She quickly drops the phone and pulls Brittany towards her again, "Okay, I promise, I won't call or interrupt or anything okay? No more pouty face."

Brittany giggles burying her face into the brunette's shoulder, "No more pouty face."

Santana mumbles after a minute, "I really wanna know how it's going though."

To which Brittany just laughs lightly nudging her shoulder, "You know Rachel and Quinn will tell us exactly how it went. You just have to wait."

"I'm terrible at waiting B, you know that."

The blonde bites her lip as she leans her back against the end of the couch, "I can think of something to do to pass the time."

Santana's head lifts up from its place, "Oh yeah?"

Releasing her lip she nods her head, "Mmhmm."

Santana bites her own lip as she leans forward not yet touching the blonde, but close enough for them to share breaths, "Mi amor, mama's home."

Brittany grins and that causes their lips to lightly brush against each other they're that close, "That hasn't stopped us before _amante_."

Santana growls, "_Dios_, who taught you that? That's so hot precioso."

Brittany giggles and finally has enough and captures Santana's lips between hers, nibbling gently and whispering, "Does it matter right now San?"

The brunette moans and shakes her head, "No." She whispers breathlessly and she kisses the blonde back with just as much passion as she receives.

"Good because we're going to watch The Lion King." Brittany states as she rolls them over and walks away.

Santana's head is swimming from the kiss and hearing Brittany call her…she shivers as she recalls the way it rolled off her tongue, so it takes her a second to recover and realize just what she said, "Wait what?"

The blonde smiles from in front of the DVD player, "The Lion King San!"

Of course, Santana thinks to herself shaking her head but smiling back at her excited girlfriend. Once Brittany hops back over and wraps her arms around Santana the brunette whispers, "That wasn't very nice by the way."

The blonde pouts slightly but chuckles, "I'm sorry baby but it worked and I love making you growl like that. It's really sexy."

Santana wants to say more but the fact that her mom is now in the room along with Leo restricts her so she simply chooses to stay quiet and fight off the blush without drawing attention to herself. She snuggles into the blonde and smiles as both Brittany and Leo break out into song as soon as the movie starts.

God she loved her family.

Xoxo

"Would you like anything for dessert?"

Rachel is too busy trying to stop herself from laughing so Quinn nods smiling and chuckling as she watches Rachel wipe tears from her eyes, "Yes please, could you please bring us two pieces of Baklava?"

"Right away, would you like anything else?"

Quinn shakes her head and the waitress is gone and Rachel is once again overcome with the giggles, which in turn causes the blonde to laugh because who can _not_ laugh when Rachel is being so cute?

"You good?" The blonde asks once Rachel finally seems to be done laughing.

Rachel smiles at her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright, "More than baby."

Their date was going well so far. Rachel couldn't once find fault with anything that was going on. Unlike the dates she had been on before where there was at least one thing she wished she could change be it wishing her date had knocked instead of honked the horn, or had considered her dietary preference. But not once, not even for a split second did she have thoughts like that tonight with Quinn. Everything was going so smoothly and she just felt so _good_.

Having finished their dessert which Rachel thought was delicious, Quinn asked for the check and refused to let Rachel pay for anything.

"I asked you out Rachel and I'm not trying to like play a role or whatever but I asked and a gentlewoman always pays on a date. Especially one I asked you out on."

Rachel hums as she slips her wallet back into her purse, never did she think anyone could be so close to utter perfection. Quinn evens tips well! Rachel takes a hold of her hand and barely has to stretch to reach the blonde's ear as she whispers, "You're stunning."

Quinn shivers as she follows Rachel out the door to her car.

"So where are we going now?" Rachel asks as she spins around happily.

Quinn smiles as she leans against the car, "What taking you out to dinner wasn't enough?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she goes to apologize, "No of course it is! That's not what I meant I mean."

Quinn chuckles as she steps forward and wraps her hands around Rachel's, drawing them together to stop her from flailing, "Breathe. I was only teasing Rach. Come on though, we need to drive for a little bit to get to the perfect spot."

The brunette furrows her brows slightly adopting a cute little confused look that makes Quinn want to kiss her, she bites her lip though because even though she's okay with holding her hand and stuff she isn't entirely sure she's quite ready for kissing her in public on a first date.

She opens the door for her once again and holds her hand as she slips into the car, and quickly makes her way around, smiling when she feels Rachel taking a hold of her hand once she's back on the road.

"Thank you for tonight by the way. I know it isn't over yet but…just in case I forget to say it later. I really absolutely loved this. I had so much fun and you are my favorite date. Ever."

Quinn's smile lights up the car as she struggles with wanting to kiss her and wanting to drive them to their next location. She settles for a quick kiss that she places on Rachel's knuckles, "Thank _you_ Rach. And just so there are no questions about this. You're my favorite date too. Ever."

Rachel is the one lifting their joined hands to her lips this time, kissing each knuckle just because she can and who can really blame her?

Both girls are fighting off killer blushes as Quinn continues driving and Rachel fiddles around with the music.

They both relax into each other's company, smiling and singing along softly with the radio as Quinn continues driving them back towards Lima.

Halfway back she finally turns off the road and turns off the ignition.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looks at her and notices her nervousness.

"Come on Rach, I promise I wont let anything happen to you. I come here all the time."

Rachel nods her head once and Quinn smiles at her and leaves the key in the ignition so that the headlights are still on for the time being and runs over to open the door for Rachel.

"Easy does it, just watch your step, the grass is kind of damp. I'm going to get the stuff out of the back seat just wait right here okay?"

Rachel nods and watches curiously as Quinn takes out a couple of blankets and a rather large black bag.

As Quinn sets up Rachel takes the opportunity to really look at their location and she's rather blown away.

From the headlights she can tell that the grass is green and lush, there are some trees in the distance but where they are standing they have a clear view of their surroundings. And after a beat she realizes that it's so quiet that she can hear Quinn's breathing and the wind blowing, rustling some leaves. It's peaceful. Suddenly for some unexplainable reason she looks up and she gasps.

The sky is so bright and vibrant she literally can't contain the gasp that escapes. She's never seen stars shine so bright before. Even when in Lima when she'd go to the park sometimes or even just walking home, she's never seen the sky look so vast.

Quinn smiles once she realizes that the gasps Rachel emitted were good ones and not ones of fear. She sets up her telescope focuses it and then quietly walks up to Rachel and gently wraps her arms around her waist so as not to scare her.

"Hi."

Rachel tears her eyes away from the sky and focuses them on Quinn, she turns around in her arms and again her breath is taken away because right there in Quinn's eyes the entire night sky is reflected back at her.

"Quinn this is." She's whispering and she cant find the words to tell her anything but from the looks of it Quinn understands because she smiles at her and she melts just a little bit as the blonde leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss.

This whole night has been wonderful and Quinn has been wonderful and she feels wonderful so it was only a matter of time before all these emotions became too much for her to keep to herself.

Silent tears escape from her eyes and Quinn notices immediately, "What's the matter?" concern shining through, her hands wiping away her tears from Rachel's cheeks.

"I'm just so happy Quinn. This is beautiful and I don't even know how to thank you for such a wonderful night."

Quinn laughs lightly as she kisses her tears away, "I'm glad you're happy I really am but please don't cry."

They stand in silence for while, foreheads resting against each other just being when Quinn finally whispers, "I wanted to share something with you that not everyone knows about. And it's okay if you don't like it but I just…I want you to know everything about me."

Quinn gently pulls away and takes a hold of Rachel's hands and pulls her towards the blankets she laid out.

"Wait here."

Quinn runs back to the car and grabs her flashlight from the glove compartment and takes the key out of the ignition putting it in her pocket.

She quickly makes her way back to Rachel and she lies down and she smiles brighter when she sees Rachel immediately lay down next to her, snuggling into her side, on her outstretched arm.

Rachel starts playing with Quinn's shirt as she listens to Quinn speak softly, "I'm a geek when it comes to stars. Astrology. My aunt bought me my first telescope when I was 9 and she took me out here and we camped out for what felt like years. It was a day." Rachel smiles as she feels Quinn chuckle, "Since then, I just…I love it. It's calming and it's beautiful. And I didn't forget per say while I was dating Finn, but he never really got it and so I ended up pretending to lose interest since he never wanted to join me. But I realized that I really want to share this with you, instead of pretending I don't love this or that this isn't a part of me, I want you to know that it is. I want to share everything with you and this is a part of me."

Rachel sits up slightly so that she's somewhat hovering over the blonde, "I love that you want to share something that you obviously treasure with me. I love every part of you and I'm glad you decided that you could let me see every part of you."

Quinn looks at her as if she's her whole world, the sun and stars and moon. She's awestruck with the view of Rachel, her brown eyes sparkling and with the gorgeous backdrop of stars behind her. She wishes she brought her camera along but she isn't going to complain because she doubts she'll ever forget the way Rachel looks tonight.

"God you're beautiful."

Quinn whispers out, lifting a hand to brush some hair back behind her ear. Rachel ducks her head shyly, "Not nearly as beautiful as you Quinn. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Rachel leans down just as Quinn leans up and their lips meet again and Quinn can't help but feel excited all over again. Every time their lips meet it feels like butterflies and dragons erupt in her stomach, sparks fly and fireworks burst. A whirlwind of excitement explodes and even after they've stopped kissing she still feels the buzz from when they were.

Rachel snuggles back down and wraps her arms around Quinn and whispers, "Tell me what you know?"

Quinn places a kiss to her forehead and starts talking, running a hand lazily up and down Rachel's back, draping a blanket above them before continuing on.

Xoxox

Walking Rachel up the front porch steps Quinn is giddy with excitement and at the same time she really doesn't want the date to end. She glances at her watch and notes that she's got ten minutes before the discussed time.

Rachel looks at her and she knows she's got the same idea. They're going to spend every minute of those ten together and not waste a second of it.

Rachel pulls Quinn towards her and wraps her in a hug and then sneakily starts pressing kisses along her jaw, "Thank you for taking me out on such a wonderful date baby. I had a great time. I really truly did. You're amazing. Has anyone ever told you that? Well I'm telling you that. And since I'm the only one that matters when it comes to opinions like that you can trust me."

Quinn moans lightly as her grip tightens around Rachel's waist, "Rach, babe your dads?"

Rachel grins but lightens up and pecks her lips, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're sneaking a look through the window but it's not like we're doing anything they don't do. It's perfectly normal and acceptable to kiss your significant other, especially after such an amazing date."

Quinn growls and carefully steps closer to the brunette, gently pushing her up against the front door and giving her a proper goodnight kiss. Her hands immediately move to Rachel's neck, her thumbs caressing her cheeks and then one of her hands moving to play with her hair. Stepping back she smiles at the awestruck look on Rachel's face, "Goodnight baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Rachel looks at her watch and notices that in exactly one minute it'll be curfew. She grins up at the blonde, "You're good."

Tilting her head to the side slightly Quinn smiles at her lovingly, "Goodnight."

Rachel lifts her hand and waves at her with her fingers, still slightly dazed, "Goodnight."

At exactly one Rachel is in the house with the door closed and a stupid grin on her face. She barely even notices her fathers in the living room as she glides past them up the stairs to her room where she flops down on top of the covers and literally flails as she squeals excitedly.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews? (a) xx You know how much I love them so (a) xx_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**anon; Awwww! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it haha thank you for reviewing (: xx**_

_**aquarius127; Haha precisely ;) thank you so much for reviewing and I'm really happy that you enjoyed this xx**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; AWWW! I promise you that I was giggling like mad while reading your review hahah thank you SO much, I honestly don't know what else to say really haha the fact that this made your day has got me feeling all kinds of awesome (a) Thank you again! Xx**_

_**Steffi Star; Thank you! I'm glad! :D xx**_

_**w1cked; Thanks! :D Glad you thought so (: xx**_

_**DreamsUnderstood; Hahah yay, then mission accomplished (: xx**_

_**kaymarie35; AWW :$ haha thank you (: xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; LOL! I loved your notes thank you for numbering them all nice and organized like haha I'm glad you thought it was awesome, thank you! :D xx**_

_**Sharene19; Hahahah awwww! Well now see that's like the ultimate accomplishment then, if you want me to plan your date hahah Thank you so much and I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it (: xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; (I cannot count the number of times I type out your pen name and I type Fabray right after Quinn haha) Thank you :D I'm really happy you liked it and well you know Rachel, what do you think? ;) xx**_

_**Alyssa; oh wow awww! Thank you!:D I hope you continue to enjoy this story :$ xx**_

_**Rioshix; damn straight we always knew ;) haha ahhh okay Britt is totes in Hufflepuff, Rachel would be either Gryffindor or Slytherin (don't hate lol) Santana in Slytherin (I want to say or Gryffindor but I'll hold back until she actually has the courage to like come out and be with Britts lol), Quinn in Ravenclaw, Mike in Ravenclaw, Finn -.- in Hufflepuff , Tina Ravenclaw, Mercedes in Slytherin, Puck Slytherin, Kurt Gryffindor, Artie Ravenclaw…do you want to count Sammy? Well I will lol Sam Hufflepuff and Blaine…uhm Gryffindor? I think lol**_

_**snakeyninja; Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it and find Santana funny, I do try (a) haha xx LOL! Uhm…I'll see what I can do? (a) xx**_

_**The Finchel Crab; I thank the Finchel Fisherman kindly for saving me from the Finchel crab. If you weren't around I don't know what I'd have done to that crab. Great cannot wait for you to see what happens next (: xx**_

_**Super Tash; Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it (: xx**_

_**Ezzy67; Haha yeah that's right xx Thank you! (: xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**rita23fantastica; Glad you thought so! :D thank you! Xx**_

_**smartblonde317; Thank *you* sugarplum :$ xx haha I'm glad xx**_

_**Mysterywriter16; I…Wow. I mean really just wow, thank you so very much, it really does mean the world to me that people are enjoying my writing and it stills leaves me thrilled and exhilarated when I get reviews like yours because never in a million years would I think my writing is so awe worthy. Thank you very much for your kind words xx**_

_**A/N: Okay wow, chapter 40. I did not expect to still be going honestly haha, I'm kind of proud of this little thing right here, that isn't so little after all actually haha.**_

* * *

The blaring sound of her phone ringing is definitely not the way Quinn was looking forward to waking up.

Groaning as she rolls over towards it not even caring to open her eyes as she answers, "Unless you are dying and or dead you have no business calling."

"Hey puta that's no way to greet one of your besties. Sheesh you and the hobbit are so much alike, at least she was somewhat nicer."

Clearing her throat Quinn once again mumbles, "Good morning to you too bitch. What do you want?"

Santana laughs from across the line, "Stop stalling and tell me how the fuckin date went Captain!"

The blonde chuckles slightly, "Can we have this conversation sometime later, like oh I don't know…when I'm at your house later?"

Santana huffs but Quinn can totally imagine her smiling as she does so, "Whatever. Hurry your ass up. Bye."

At the dial tone Quinn rolls her eyes and then goes to end the call when she notices the time.

"Fucking hell Santana Lopez just you wait until I get my hands on you. Who the hell calls at fuckin seven am?"

Just then to make matters worse her mother decides to join in by knocking on her bedroom door, "Quinnie honey? Are you up?"

Deciding on smothering herself with a pillow instead of answering Quinn sighs as she hears her mother enter, "Quinn darling what are you doing?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and mumbles into the pillow, "Absolutely nothing mother."

"Do speak up, mumbling is very unbecoming."

Chuckling darkly Quinn removes the pillow and says, "I said I wasn't doing anything."

Judy smiles brightly as says, "Brilliant! In that case you can tell me all about your date over some breakfast, come on."

Judy then proceeds by dragging her daughter out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen where she had made them both bacon and eggs, "Spill."

Quinn smiles as she takes a sip of coffee before telling her all about her night.

Xoxo

Rachel has been up since six thirty. Not because she wants to be. Her body is simply so used to being up early and also because of the incessant ringing of her phone.

"Rachel Berry speaking, if you have nothing important to say do please leave a message and I shall get back to you later."

"Ray-Ray! It's Brittany and Santana! Are you up yet? Get up! I wanna hear all about your date! I mean, _w_e, we want to hear all about your date."

Rachel sits up and stretches, "Not that I'm trying to get out of gushing about the most perfect date I've ever been on, but why pray tell are you even awake at this time of day? I'd have thought you of all people would still be sleeping in. It _is_ a Saturday after all."

Santana's voice comes through the phone, "We decided it was just too good of a chance to pass up and decided to wake you up to get the deats before anyone else."

Rachel chuckles, "Oh yeah? I believe this was actually you trying to annoy me."

It's silent on the other end and Rachel just smirks at her little victory.

"Whatever hobbit, we do still want to hear all about it though. I mean whatever it's not like I care or anything."

"Santana! Sorry Rachey she doesn't mean that, of course she cares."

Rachel nods, "I know B, it's okay, I'm used to Santana by now. And I will definitely tell you all about our date, just give me a couple of minutes to brush my teeth and wake up properly and I shall be right back."

She puts her phone down and runs to the bathroom. She doesn't hear Santana chuckle, "Well that was easy. Quinn is gonna be a monster when we call."

Brittany giggles, "She's gonna be super excited though afterwards."

And sure enough a few minutes later Rachel comes back fresh and ready for the day and gushes about the most spectacular date she's ever been on.

Santana actually has the decency not to say anything crude, but that's mostly because Brittany wouldn't be impressed by that at all.

"It sounds like you had a great time there short-stack."

Rachel sighs, a big smile on her face, "I did. I had a fantastic time."

Santana grins, "Great, get your shit together and whatever we're hanging out with Leo, he bought this new Guitar Hero game and he totes for reasons I don't understand wants to try it with you especially."

Rachel laughs, "Can't blame the boy San, he knows star quality when he sees it."

"Hush up and get your ass over here, he's been buggin for about an hour."

Making her way towards her closet to figure out what to pack in her overnight she softly says, "It's incredibly sweet that you're letting me play the game knowing that I'm going to literally wipe the floor with your measly score."

Santana barks out a laugh not expecting that from Rachel seeing as it started out rather sweet, "You know what Hobbit? Challenge fucking accepted."

Rachel smiles and sing songs, "That's what you said last time."

Brittany giggles, "Rach you cant tell cuz you cant see her but she totally rolled her eyes at you and like did an impression of you saying that."

Rachel laughs, "Oh real mature Santana. However that simply reinforces my beliefs that I will annihilate your score."

"You can keep thinking that half-pint, but check it. Leo's gonna see just how awesome his sister is at the game after you have a go and he'll tell you exactly where you can go."

Rachel's mouth drops, "Santana Lopez! I do hope you haven't been teaching him some God awful phrases! He could get in serious trouble!"

"Relax! Calm yo tits, he knows better than to go around saying stuff like that. I'm not an idiot. Damn. Now, stop stalling and get yo ass over here! Mama's makin breakfast."

Rachel cant help but smile slightly, "I'll be right over."

Xoxo

"Quinn Fabray, you certainly are a charmer."

The young blonde laughs as she finishes telling her mother about her date, "Well I mean you know."

Judy chuckles, "I'm really glad you had such a great time. I'm sure Rachel loved every second of it too. I'm really glad you at least remembered your manners."

Quinn rolls her eyes slightly, "Mom it's kinda hard not to. I mean it was like second nature or something you know? Like I wasn't even thinking 'oh get the door for her', it just happened. I wanted to do that for her."

Judy grins, "I reiterate…charmer."

Quinn laughs and just as she's about to reply her phone pings signaling a text.

'**Good morning baby (: xx I do hope you slept well. I know I did, I cant wait to see you, I want a proper good morning greeting, just saying ;) xx*'**

Quinn can't help the tiny bit of blush creeping up her cheeks, and nor can she or does she even want to hide the smile that crosses her face.

'**Hey sweetheart x I did sleep well thank you, but I had a rather rude awakening in the form of one lol I cant wait to see u either. Mwah xx'**

Wanting to go back to the conversation Quinn looks up only to find that Judy is watching her with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Quinn asks slightly self-conscious.

Judy however simply shakes her smiling, "Nothing. Tell Rachel I say hello."

Quinn laughs and rolls her eyes, "Yes mom." She sends off another quick text.

'***you. Sorry. Also mom says hi. I'll see you soon xx'**

Xoxo

Rachel laughs when she sees Quinn's second text and quickly replies telling her its okay for the 'u' and a greeting to her mother as well.

She had already said goodbye to her parents, and spent the better part of the morning tell them about her date and so she climbs into her car placing her overnight in the seat beside her and drives off towards the brunette cheerleader's house.

Upon arriving she's whisked into a hug.

"I'm so super glad you had such a great time Rach! I'm really glad! Like so happy! And like oh my gosh we could totally go on double dates now!"

Rachel laughs as she continues to get twirled around by Brittany, "Thank you Britt, I myself am quite pleased by the fact that I had such a great time and it would be completely my pleasure to go on a double date with you and Santana."

Brittany sets her down and pecks her right quick on the lips a smile so wide on her face, eyes sparkling in absolute happiness, "You know you being happy totally makes me really happy right? And like Santana wont really actually say that but she is too ya know?"

Rachel smiles and wraps the blonde in a hug, "I know B. Thank you."

"Hey hey! What's the big idea? Getting all up on that isnt gonna distract me from kickin your ass."

Rachel laughs as she moves away from Brittany and faces Santana, "I'd like to see you try."

The tiny brunette steps forward and hugs Santana, pecking her cheek in greeting, "Thank you." She doesn't say much more than that and simply goes up the stairs to Santana's room and throws her bag (read: places carefully) against the desk where she always puts it when she stays over.

By the time she's back down stairs Santana and Brittany have moved into the kitchen to help Carmen with whatever else needs to be done.

"Hi amor, finally! We're now just waiting for Quinn. Although I know her mama and I'm pretty sure she fed the girl already." Carmen gives her a hug and kisses her forehead.

Rachel smiles and hugs her back, "Hi."

She walks over to Brittany and starts helping her set the table as Carmen and Santana both take over the stove.

"So, how was it?"

Rachel looks up and over her shoulder, "I…what?"

Carmen grins and it reminds Rachel so much of Santana that she actually glances at the younger Lopez and sees she's wearing the same smile, "How was your _date_ last night estrella?"

Rachel's cheeks color slightly as she smiles and ducks her head, "It was really good."

Carmen puts down the plate of bacon she was holding and walks over and places her hands on Rachel's cheeks, "I'm incredibly glad. You both look so much happier now than you've been before. I'm glad that Flynn boy is gone."

Santana snorts, "Mami it's Finn you're talking about. I'm glad he's gone too."

Brittany nods her head enthusiastically and actually squeals when Leo walks up behind her and hugs her, "Leo!" She proceeds to tickle him like there's no tomorrow.

"Okay! I'm sorry Britt! I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

Brittany's laughing just as much as Leo is as she finally stops the tickle attack, "That's for sneaking up on me."

Leo giggles and hugs her around her neck, "It's so much fun though B!"

The remaining occupants of the room are smiling as they watch the two of them having a whispered conversation, oblivious to the looks, until finally after what appears to be them finalizing plans, Leo steps away and his eyes finally land on Rachel.

"Rachel! You're here! Good morning! Hi! How're you? Did you have breakfast yet? You have to sit by me remember? That's where you always sit so of course you remember. Is Quinn coming over too? Well yeah she is, I mean is she going to sit next to you? If she is you have to sit next to me too though. She cant hog you the whole time."

Brittany walks over to an amused looking Santana and whispers, "Every time huh?"

To which Santana chuckles and nods, "Every time."

Rachel grins at the boy and answers, "I am here. Good morning to you too, I'm well thank you and yourself? I haven't had breakfast yet, we're waiting for Quinn to come by. I do remember I have to sit next to you, like I have always done in the past. Quinn is indeed coming over and she will be sitting next to me, I believe I've always sat in between the both of you so I don't see what it should change now. Oh and I don't think she's going to hog me the whole time. I seem to have heard through the grape vine that you've gotten yourself a new game. We'll be playing _after_ you do what you're supposed to."

Carmen laughs and just shakes her head as she walks past them, "Alright you two love birds. Leo you cannot hog Rachel either, we've talked about this yes?"

Leo rolls his eyes slightly and is trying to fight off a blush as he says, "Mama! I _know_…but I mean…does this mean it's going to be like Santana and Brittany?"

Santana raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong with us hombrecito?"

He shrugs and shakes his head, "Nothing Sanny, but like…they're gonna get married right? Like you and Brittany?"

Rachel's jaw drops slightly and Santana actually has the decency to look at least slightly apologetic, but Brittany is the one to answer, "Of course! They're lobsters! They're gonna grow old together and walk around holding claws!"

Just as Brittany says that, Quinn walks in, "Hey family, have I missed anything?"

Leo is quick to be the first to run to her, "Quinn! Hi! Your wife is in the kitchen!"

Quinn walks in with Leo in her arms and a rather adorably confused look on her face, "Wife?"

Rachel is next to greet her as she places the little boy down, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Hi."

Not surprisingly Quinn forgets all about what Leo says, "Hi yourself."

Rachel stands up on her toes and pecks Quinn on the mouth quickly, and Quinn knows she'll be getting a proper hello once the young one isnt around, as well as the parental figure.

Quinn walks over and hugs and kisses Mrs. Lopez, "Good morning Mama."

Carmen smiles, "don't tell me. Your mom fed you already."

The blonde grins sheepishly, and the older Lopez rolls her eyes good naturedly, "I knew it. Alright fine, you can help finish off the tea though."

Quinn smiles as she walks over the Santana and whacks her shoulder in greeting, "Hey."

Santana laughs and slugs her back, "Shut up and sit down. We had to wait for you only to find out you already ate. I'm hungry."

Quinn laughs as she says hi to Brittany, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller blonde, "Retribution for waking me up way too early."

Rachel looks up in shock, "Oh that's right! They woke you up too."

Quinn rolls her eyes smiling still as she takes a seat besides her girlfriend, "Yeah…wait they woke you up?"

Rachel nods, "Yes, they called at six thirty."

The only one shocked is Carmen, "Santana Maria Lopez! Did you wake these girls up at the crack of dawn, knowing they didn't get home until late last night?"

Santana only looks slightly sorry, "I had to ask how their date went mami. I was just really excited."

Carmen raises an eyebrow but smiles, "That innocent act hasn't worked on me in years niña."

The younger Lopez just grins, "Worth a shot right? Besides I really was excited to find out. I mean. Okay this doesn't leave this room, but I actually do care ya know?"

At the admission everyone at the table aww's and Santana blushes but folds her arms, "Whatever. I'm hungry can we please eat now?"

Breakfast goes on without a hitch.

Xoxo

"NO! What the fudge! This game is rigged! No! The _hobbit_ cannot be better at this than me!"

Leo is rolling around the floor laughing as he watches Santana fling the guitar across her back and turns to face Rachel who is sitting beside her girlfriend, "What have you done?"

Rachel stops softly laughing and looks up at her with wide eyes, "Santana I assure you I have _not_ done anything. Except beat your high score without even trying."

Santana growls and Brittany decides to do some damage control, she walks up to her, wraps her arms around her neck and whispers into her ear huskily, "Santana cariño, por favor."

And Brittany doesn't even need to finish…'Santana sweetheart, please' and Santana already knows what she wants from her and who the hell can resist that? Not even a stone gargoyle would be able to resist. She's going to have to thank Rachel for helping Brittany with her Spanish that has nothing to do with their lessons in school.

Quinn smiles as she watches Santana visibly calm down. Brittany then takes hold of her hand and they both take a seat on the couch and Santana turns to Rachel and says, "Whatever, it's a fluke alright? I'm going to kick your ass just you wait."

Rachel being the smart girl that she is, doesn't reply to that and chooses instead to talk to Leo, "Hey buddy, you think you can pick a really good song we can do that neither of us have played yet?"

By neither of us everyone knew Rachel meant herself and Santana. And Santana couldn't wait.

Leo grins and nods, "Yeah I mean even though it's a new game you and San totes like almost previewed all the songs…you didn't touch this section though."

He then selects a song and Rachel is once again standing up and adjusting her own guitar around her, stealing a quick kiss from her girlfriend who holds her in place for a little while longer to whisper, "Watching you do that never gets old. God I remember wanting to kiss you every time you would get up before and now I can. God Rach. Kick some ass."

Rachel's heart rate spikes at that, she grins at Quinn and winks at her and lets out a little squeak when Quinn gently kicks her butt but she cant find it in herself to really reprimand her since Quinn gives her a dazzling smile and is giggling and all she can do is bite her lip to stop from bouncing on her.

Halfway through the song however Rachel speaks up, "Stop staring at me Quinn. You're throwing me off!"

Quinn simply bites her lip to stop from laughing at the cuteness of it all and instead tries to not stare at her girlfriend.

To say that Rachel wasn't completely on her game would be an understatement.

Santana notices but doesn't say anything because even though it isn't her Rachel Berry Best, it's still a pretty damn high score and she isn't about to talk smack and then not beat her.

Taking her place Santana focuses on calming down and allowing the song to just play and herself to strum like her life depended on it.

She wins. By two points, but she wins.

Rachel jumps up and this time she's the one to fling her guitar across her back, "You're in cahoots!"

The room is silent for a second before the giggles erupt.

Quinn looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her lips, "Cahoots?"

Rachel nods, "_Yes_ cahoots! You and Lopez! You distracted me! I would have completely eradicated her score but I was so distracted I couldn't do my very Berry best!"

Quinn stands up at that and wraps her arms around the brunette and holds her tight, "Rach. That has got to be the absolute cutest thing I've ever heard you say."

Rachel pouts but she finds that she really isnt all that upset anymore.

Brittany gives her a knowing smile as she plays with Santana's hand when she takes a seat.

"Baby I'm in no cahoots with anyone, I promise you. Well except you. I'm in cahoots with you."

Rachel giggles as she looks up at the blonde, running her fingers through her hair, "Have I told you I love when you keep your hair down?"

Quinn smiles at her and bites her lip as she nods, "That's kind of why I keep it down whenever I can."

Leo's the only one not really liking this whole everyone is paired off but him, especially since not only is Rachel paired off, but so is Quinn…with each other! How is that even fair.

He speaks up, "Guys? Can we please get back to playing? Or like ya know move it along?"

To Rachel's surprise Santana actually is the one to gently fling a pillow at him and tell him to be nice.  
He rolls his eyes but playfully flings the pillow back and says that that's what he wants to happen but everyone's being all lovely dovey.

They finish up playing Guitar Hero with only minor issues after that.

Xoxo

Around lunch time Rachel takes it upon herself to have a talk with Leo. She drags Quinn into it with her.

"Rach he's not going to have deep seeded issues about this. He's seven years old. He's got a crush on like two girls in his class too. He's just a little boy."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Quinn, in case you haven't noticed he's got a rather large crush on you and I as well. We're both now in a committed relationship, I think we owe it to him to tell him instead of just let him hear it from others."

Quinn rolls her eyes lovingly as Rachel calls Leo, "Will you come here for a little while? We want to talk to you."

He takes a seat in the living room and smiles up at the both of them, "'Ssup?"

Quinn chuckles as Rachel actually visibly flinches at his word use, "If you insist on saying that could you perhaps at least say the words around me? What is up, as opposed to 'ssup'?"

Leo grins and shrugs, "Sure I guess."

Quinn winks at him and he blushes slightly but winks back.

Rachel smiles at the exchange and starts, "Leo, I just wanted to tell you first hand that Quinn and I are now an item. I know you obviously know we are, but I thought it would be nicer to hear it from us than to just assume you knew."

Leo just nods his head excitedly, "Yeah I mean that's cool. Thanks for telling me and stuff. I mean it's kinda cool. You guys are like super best friends and now you're like best friends and like forever."

Quinn smiles at his enthusiasm and she nods her head, "That's right yeah. I mean it doesn't change much does it buddy?"

The boy thinks about it for a second then shakes his head grinning, "No! Hey! That's so cool! So like you guys get to hang out all the time and not be like oh I have to pretend to like this game just because she does when you really don't."

The two girls laugh and nod. Rachel continues, "Yeah, that's right Leo."

He gets up and hugs them both, wrapping an arm around each of their necks, "I think this is awesome. Cuz like." He stops and then steps back with wide open eyes, "I call dibs on being the ring bearer!"

He then runs off before either one of them can say anything. The sound of Santana's laughter is what brings them back to reality.

"Did he just?"

"I think he did."

"What…"

Santana, who is still laughing by the way, walks out and flops down on the couch and says after taking a breath, "That boy is so much like me it's a little bit scary. But at the same time he's so much like Brit, you cant help but to love him, no matter who you are ya know?"

Rachel is the first to recover, offering a slight smile, "He certainly has a way about him."

Quinn nods and then starts giggling, "Oh my. San?"

The cheerleader hums, raising and eyebrow at her waiting for her captain to continue, "Your little brother totally wants to be the ring bearer and your best man at you and Britt's wedding."

This causes Santana to sit up, "What?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she remembers Quinn telling her this story, "Yes! Oh that's right! Boy he works fast doesn't he?"

Santana furrows her brow and asks, "Whatchu talkin bout?"

Quinn rolls her eyes gamely and chuckles, "it was a while ago and he actually came up to me one day and told me that even though I'm like totally your best friend that he already is calling dibs on ring bearer duties _and_ being your best man. When I told him that I'd be your maid of honor he said he'd be that too if he didn't think you'd make him wear a dress so he'd just stick to best man."

Santana laughs and shakes her head, "That boy."

Rachel giggles softly as she pushes Santana's legs off the couch slightly so she can take a seat beside her, only to have Santana place her legs in her lap, "He's a good kid."

Quinn nods her head in agreement and Santana shrugs, "I guess."

Rachel pokes her, "You're proud of him don't pretend you aren't."

Rolling her eyes Santana smirks, "Damn straight I'm proud of him. He totes had you guys speechless. Learns from the best he does."

Rachel smirks and pushes her legs off her lap as she stands up, kissing Quinn thoroughly before walking away to find Brittany.

Santana rights herself before taking a seat beside the blonde, "I'm glad you're both happy Q. Sure as hell fuckin makes my job easier. I don't have to worry about you guys being unhappy anymore."

Quinn leans her head against Santana's shoulder and nods her head, sighing as she does so, "Thanks San. I mean…I know I don't say it a lot, but I seriously do appreciate you. You're my best friend ya know? And that's not ever gonna change."

Santana threads her arm through Quinn's and nods her head, "That's right bitch, it isn't gonna change."

Xoxo

After lunch they all went out into the yard and played laser tag, each one taking a turn to be referee seeing as they were five.

Once Quinn was in charge of keeping score however she knew that that was it. There was no way Leo was giving up on his ultimate laser tag partner, because regardless of how good she herself is, Rachel surprisingly is a hundred times better.

Quinn thinks it has something to do with the fact that she's competing against Santana, but she reminds herself that that isnt the case because the last time the glee club held a tournament Santana and Rachel were on the same team and were actually a lot better than when they were on opposing teams.  
Quinn shakes her head as she watches Rachel perform a perfect cartwheel across the lawn and ducks behind an old truck tire.

She catches Santana's eyes and they both share a quick smile before Santana goes back to the game and Quinn goes back to keeping score.

She doubts she'd ever change any of this for the world.

Xoxo

"Quinn could you please be a darling and get me a glass of water?"

Santana speaks up, "Yeah me too?"

Brittany rolls her eyes as she just continues lacing her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, "I told you to stop playing after 6 rounds."

Santana scoffs slightly, "I can take it baby, I'm just tired that's all. Right Hobbit?"

Rachel chuckles as she rolls over on her side, leaving her back against the couch, "That's right."

Quinn rolls her eyes and goes and grabs waters for both Santana and Rachel, bringing some ice as well.

"Here B, you can ice Santana."

Rachel lifts her head and makes room for Quinn who takes a seat and allows Rachel to place her head in her lap, "Here I brought you some water. You may seriously want to sit up and drink it though. I mean I'm just saying."

Rachel chuckles but sits up and drinks that cool water, "Thank you baby."

Quinn shrugs as if to say no biggie and Rachel cuddles into her side once she places the glass down on the coffee table.

Santana speaks up as soon as she's done with her own water, "Okay the lil munchkin…no I don't mean you hobbit," Rachel sticks her tongue out at that to which Santana just laughs and continues, "So like I was saying, the munchkin is finally asleep and now we can totes watch one of the more age appropriate movies we have."

Brittany nods enthusiastically, "Whose turn is it to pick this time?"

Rachel clears her throat, "It's Quinn's."

The hazel eyed blonde smiles and goes over to pick a movie. Santana calls to her, "Nothing stupid Q. I aint kiddin."

Brittany gently slaps her shoulder, "San it's her turn, she gets to pick whatever she wants."

Quinn laughs as she puts the DVD into the player and makes her way back over to where Rachel is sitting, "Thanks B, and no San it isn't anything stupid."

The main menu for Wrong Turn comes on and Santana hollers, "Hell yeah! I've been meaning to watch this movie for fuckin ever!"

Rachel scoots closer to the blonde and says, "Why does it look to be far more daunting than the name suggests?"

Quinn bites her lip and says, "Uhm maybe because it is? It's a scary movie."

Rachel nods her head, "Right well. We can definitely get through this right? I mean it's not like we can't face this. Let's do it."

Santana grins, "Atta girl. Come on, lemme grab the popcorn and drinks and I'll be right back. Don't you dare start it without me."

Rachel takes a calming breath but then smiles when she feels Quinn wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her in close, "Hey…it's okay. I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

Rachel kisses her soundly and hums as she snuggles back into her side, "I know."

Quinn gives herself a pat on the back for her ability to calm her girlfriend down. And does so again when she notices Rachel smile when she threads their fingers together.

She absolutely loves this feeling. Nothing in the world could ever compare to being able to relax with people who love you and who expect nothing from you except for you to be yourself.

Xoxo

That night after the movie she ended up being pulled into bed with all three of the others, and even though Santana put up the front that she only needs her to help calm the other two, Quinn feels Santana grip her shirt when they finally settle down after turning off the lights.

Brittany ends up spooning Santana who uses one hand to wrap around Quinn and the other to grip Brittany's arm. Rachel is facing Quinn who is flush against her, her arms wrapping around Quinn's waist holding Santana's arm as well, and Quinn's arms are wrapped around Rachel protectively.

To anyone else it may look slightly silly to see four young women wrapped up in each other as if they were 8 year olds again, but to those who matter they'd see four young women who mean the world to each other protecting each other from nightmares and things that go bump in the night.

* * *

_**A/N: would making the total number of reviews go over 500 be too much to ask? :( pretty please? xx**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**SuperGleek18; AWWW! Thank you! I'm really glad you do hehe :D xx**_

_**Steffi Star; haha I'll see what I can do xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; LOL! Trust me you're probably not alone there on that one, but I'm lucky enough to actually had a badass little brother and it's pretty awesome haha You have *got* to get to watching that movie, seriously :D Thank you so much, it honestly means a lot (: xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; It *IS* indeed haha, thank you! Can't wait to get more out there hehe xx**_

_**Ali; Omg wow. Thank you, that really does feel great and amazing to hear :$ thank you xx**_

_**anon; Thank you! Aww that's sweet, and I know right? What more can one possibly want :$ haha I hope so too…and actually I totally did awww yay *hugs* thank you and I don't know if I'd have minded you reviewing more than once…unless it was the same review then I maybe would have xD haha**_

_**alittlelambs-goldstar; (before replying to the review, can I just say freakin AWESOME penname haha xx) Rather late than never! :D oh wow! Three awesomes? I feel special :D Thank you SO much! LOL you are indeed a total badass :D xx**_

_**agarza1538; awww! Thank *you*! I'm glad you're loving this still xx**_

_**smartblonde317; D'awww thanks babygirl; LMAO damn that's what she said hahah xx**_

_**snakeyninja; Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you think so, plus like how else would San turn out to be so badass and awesome if not for an awesome like mama? ;) hahah uhm I actually don't really know. I'd have to think about it, but there's always a possibility (: xx**_

_**Sharene19; Thank you! Haha I'm glad you thought so and found them to be adorable :$ xx**_

_**Rioshix; yeahuh hehe :D LOL Slytherin because yeah I know she isnt afraid to speak her mind, but let's face it she can be hella devious about things especially to get what she wants, and it's not like slytherin's are BAD guys, they're just the baddest of the badasses out there lol but yeah I could see her in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well. LMAO Quinn is wanted to be in Ravenclaw because she's a BAMF who reads and is like in a million AP classes and she's hella smart, but yea I could see her in slytherin as well and in either case I'd get the feel of forbidden romance, if it were either Quinn or Rachel who was in slytherin haha…the sorting hat would just hafta work it's magic with these girls yo XD Mercedes in Slytherin because she…I just have lots of feelings about her since recent developments with the show haha…plus I mean I didn't know where to put her (a) also yea you're right, finn would probably be in hufflepuff…NO WAIT! Haha he's probably a muggle *smirks* no offence to Finn fans loool.**_

_**faberryforever; Yay hehe :$ Thank you! Xx**_

_**The oranguchang; Hahah thanks :D Oh I see, it's quite alright lol and yes sure if I see him I'll be sure to give him the message (: xx**_

_**ReneRenegade; Yay! :D Thank you! Hehe I'll do my bestest xx**_

_**QuinnSexRiot; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**dreaming2012; Thank you! I'm glad you do! Xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Aww! Yay ! hehe thank you! Xx**_

_**Ezzy67; Awww haha thank you! :D xx**_

_**A/N: I'm not going to stall any long haha I present to you chapter 41 (: xx ALSO! hey! 503 reviews! Whoop haha thank you ALL! xx  
**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please."

Quinn stops mid chuckle and turns to face the front of the room where her girlfriend is standing, trying and successfully taking command of the room.

Rachel throws her a grin before looking to everyone else, "Thank you. Now I would like to tell you all of a certain something that has come to being. I know that perhaps it isn't exactly news one would normally announce, but seeing as we're all friends, nay family, I think it's actually quite fitting."

Santana nudges Quinn and sends her a meaningful look, and the blonde just smirks and hops out of her seat, taking Rachel's arm and interrupting her gently, "What Rachel here is trying to get to is that _we_ have something to tell you and the reason we're telling you is because you're all important to us."

Rachel smiles up at her gratefully and nods her head in agreement, "Yes, that's exactly right." Rachel takes a second to build the dramatic tension before finally smiling brightly and exclaiming, "Fellow glee clubbers, I would like to introduce to you, my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray."

It takes a second for the whole idea to sink in, but when it does.

"Finally!"

"Geeze Jew-Berry I thought it'd never happen!"

"Congratulations!"

"Mazel tov!"

"Girl I'm happy for you but damn, I didn't think you'd want to announce it to us like this. Rachel has you wrapped around her finger!"

"Now FABABIES!"

The rather loud exclamation from Brittany is finally what quietens down the whole room, and gives Rachel and Quinn a reprieve but only slightly.

Santana grabs hold of Brittany's arm and sits her down shaking her head, "No Britt…just no."

Quinn and Rachel blink back their surprise seeing as that was the _last_ thing they had expected to come out of Brittany's mouth.

Rachel is the first to recover and she chooses to ignore the last comment from Brittany, at least for now and she clears her throat, a small smile on her face, "Thank you, honestly for your support. It truly does mean a lot to us."

The fact that Rachel didn't say 'me' didn't go unnoticed by Quinn or the other two cheerleaders. In fact if anything it didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel's waist and gently brings her closer to her side, "I'm happy with Rachel, and yeah it's a little bit scary telling you guys, but I really do care about her and I care about all of you and I know you won't judge us…or me, on who it is that I choose to lo…be with."

Quinn bites down on her words and mentally slaps herself. She almost said love in front of everyone when she hasn't even said it to Rachel one on one and that is definitely _not_ how she wants to tell her she's in love with her for the first time.

Rachel is as bubbly as ever and she doesn't give any outward sign that she caught the near slip, but her eyes are twinkling more and there's a lightness to her smile now, she gently takes hold of the hand around her waist and holds it in place giving it a squeeze, "And in light of this, Brittany and I have actually got a song ready."

Quinn and Santana's eyes bulge as Rachel takes Quinn to her seat and Brittany stands up from hers.

"No wait what? No!" Santana shakes her head and stands up only to be pushed back down in her seat by Brittany who doesn't even say a word.

Quinn furrows her brow and leans towards Santana whispering, "I thought we had this over with. When did they even practice?"

Santana grunts and folds her arms, her eyes never leaving their forms as they set up, "Hell if I know. They're freakin ninjas when it comes to performing apparently."

Brittany jumps up and down excitedly and finally lets it out with Rachel singing the back up 'I'm coming out's, "_I'm coming out, I'm coming, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I'm coming out. There's a new me coming out, and I just had to live, and I wanna give, I'm completely positive._"

And as they sing the girls watch their significant others watching them from their seats and suddenly Rachel's giggling and Brittany halts the performance and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before walking back towards the other two cheerleaders, grinning widely at them as she takes her seat.

A very confused bunch of glee kids were sitting before Rachel right now, and she simply smiles impishly at them and then addresses Quinn, "Even though Brittany and I do have that song in our back pockets, that isn't what I'm going to be singing. It no where near expresses any of my feelings, but fear not, you and Santana will both get to see our rendition of that song."

Puck smirks as he takes in the look on quinn's face and whines, "But Rachel…We wanna see you sing that song too!"

Rachel rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "I will do no such thing as to embarrass them like that Noah. But it really does make me happy that you want to see me perform more."

She then walks over to the band and she whispers the song and they all get into position, smiling approvingly at her song choice this time around.

The beginning riff of the timeless classic starts and suddenly the entire room is smiling and swaying and Quinn's face is flushed as she watches her _girlfriend_ look her in the eyes.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you say what can make me feel this way? My girl…Talkin bout my girl._"

Santana's grinning and she's playfully leaning into Quinn's side, chuckling when Quinn blushes harder, Brittany pulls her up and they both start backing Rachel up, closely followed by Tina and Mercedes.

"_I've got so much honey, the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl…talkin bout my girl. Oooh hooo._"

The guys grin at each other as they harmonize with the rest of the girls and Rachel throws them a smile as she continues on, the break down instrumental part comes up and everyone's dancing around and swaying, and Rachel approaches Quinn, coming even closer to her, the blonde watching her every move with an adoring smile on her face.

"_I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way. My girl…talkin bout my girl. I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May with my girl. Talkin bout, talkin bout, talkin bout my girl."_

As the music starts to fade out, Rachel has pulled Quinn out of her seat and has pulled her closer to her body, dancing as she sings softly to her.

Everyone around them breaks out into applause and Rachel's grinning at the show of support and when she looks up into Quinn's eyes after pulling back slightly she's met with gorgeous hazel eyes swimming in emotions, and a smile so wide and so happy it makes Rachel's heart skip a beat.

Quinn ducks her head down and ghosts her lips across Rachel's giving her a soft gentle kiss and then continues on and places her lips against her ear, her lips brush against the shell of the brunette's ear as she whispers, "That…God Rachel I don't even have the words right now. Thank you."

Puck whines at not being able to see them kissing cuz of the angle they were standing, but one look from Santana and a nudge from Brittany and he's quiet again, but the whole altercation is lost upon Rachel and Quinn who didn't even hear him to start with.

Rachel smiles as she steps back taking hold of the blonde's hands as she does so, "You're more than welcome Quinn. I'm really glad you liked it."

She turns and faces the rest of them, "I would also like to thank you all for joining in. That honestly made it that much more special, so thank you."

Quinn smiles at the other two cheerleaders and they both return it.

Walking back to her seat with Rachel's hand in hers they enjoy the rest of the meeting.

Xoxo

"I still say we need to branch out and recruit more people. No one's joined on their own so we need to go to them now."

Santana snorts, "Of course you think so. You're Rachel Berry."

Quinn lightly slaps her across the arm, "Be nice. You were saying baby?"

Rachel throws her a winning smile, but Santana rolls her eyes and exclaims as she tosses her body across the bed, "Ay Dios Mio. If we thought Quinn coming to Rachel's defense was bad before, it wont be anything compared to how bad it will be now that they're together."

Quinn blushes but sticks to her guns, "S shut up like you aren't just as bad. And it's not like she cant fend for herself. I'm just being a good girlfriend."

Rachel walks up behind the seated blonde and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her close, "That's right baby, you're being a great girlfriend."

Santana mimes talking and then sits straight up, effectively moving off Brittany who was lying down across the bed that Santana flung herself onto, "Alright fine hot-stuff, who's going to join?"

Rachel clears her throat, "Well, there's talk about a transfer student…Whether or not he can sing I am still unable to answer, but new blood right? And if we get to him first we can get him to join, even if he just sways in the background and dances."

Quinn hums as she gently traces patterns up and down Rachel's forearms and hands that are still around her shoulders, "Anyone can be a better dancer than Finn that's for sure. So I suppose it's worth a shot."

Brittany puts her head in Santana's lap as she questions, "How do you know about this transfer kid anyways Rach?"

Quinn looks up at her expectantly and Rachel grins, "I just asked."

Upon being greeted with silence Rachel giggles and expands, "I asked Miss Pillsbury. I had originally wanted to ask about whether she knew of any student that had any inclination to music and dancing who was shy so that I may be able to talk to them about it, but when I entered she had a file open and it was for a transfer. All I can recall is a last name…Kevins…Nevins or something."

Quinn giggles and tightens her grip on Rachel's arms, "Baby…that doesn't really help. 'Or something'."

Santana chuckles as she continues running a hand through Brittany's hair, "Whatever. Did you find out when he'll be transferring?"

Rachel places a kiss to Quinn's head before shaking her own, "Not a precise day, but Miss P said definitely sometime this week. If I had to guess I'd say either tomorrow or Wednesday. Any other day is just sort of late in the week."

The blonde guide's Rachel around and places her on her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist to keep her in place, "Alright Shirley Holmes, your little investigation has brought forth _some_ information. What about the glee boys?"

Rachel giggles and crosses her legs daintily, "Well. They have all been working on their songs actually. And we should be hearing some tomorrow."

Brittany claps her hands excitedly, "Yay. You know what I think?"

Santana hums, "No Britt, what do you think?"

The blonde rolls over and leans her weight on her elbows, "I think that Puck can really be a good lead."

Rachel tilts her head considering it, "Possibly." They all pause and lapse into silence until Rachel shakes her head slightly, "In any case, we'll find out soon enough I think."

Quinn smiles at her and leans in for a kiss, "Thank you again for singing to me Rachel. That was really very sweet and I didn't expect it at all. I mean…when did you even have the time to practice it?"

Brittany laughs at this and Quinn and Santana share a confused look before finally focusing on Rachel, "Well you see…you and Santana sort of get into this zone sometimes when you're challenging each other, and while you two were locked in a battle, Brittany and I worked on it a few times."

Quinn furrows her brow, "But you and San are like ever worse than anyone else when you're 'in the zone' or whatever."

Rachel giggles, "That may be true, but baby you two just end up not noticing that we leave for most of the time that you're battling."

Quinn pouts and Rachel cant help but coo, gently cradling her face in her hands she leans forward and kisses her pouting lips, "I don't normally do that Quinn, leave you when I could be showing support, but I really had to practice for you. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

The blonde melts into the kiss and she cant pretend to be hurt not even a little bit anymore, "No, don't apologize, I'm being silly. You sang me this beautiful song today and it really did mean a lot to me."

Santana pretends to gag in disgust at their cuteness but she's grinning so they aren't too concerned, not that they would've been even if she wasn't grinning, "On that note, me and _my_ baby are gonna go now. See you bitches and hoes tomorrow."

Quinn rolls her eyes as she watches them saunter out of her room, Rachel throws a, "We love you too." After them.

The brunette giggles as she relaxes herself even further into Quinn's arms, "So." She drawls out, causing Quinn to giggle and tighten her grip around her waist, "buttons."

Rachel laughs, "What happened to a needle pulling thread?"

The blonde chuckles and shrugs slightly, "Shaking things up. Keeping you on your toes. Can't have you think that you've got me all figured out and all."

Rachel smiles as she look into Quinn's eyes and softly says, "You're amazing."

To say that Quinn wasn't expecting that would be an understatement, she's blushing, she knows her heart is beating like crazy against her chest and she _knows_ Rachel can tell because she's that close, her eyes are locked on to brown ones, the only thing she can say is the brunette's name and even that comes out breathlessly, "Rachel."

Rachel's smile grows slightly and she leans down and captures Quinn's lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. She pours every bit of emotion and feeling she can into that kiss and Quinn gives back just as good as she gets. Her tongue comes into the action begging to be let into Rachel's mouth and who is she to not allow Quinn entrance?

As soon as their tongues meet, the kiss goes from soft and demanding to passionate and hot and one of them, or even quite possibly the both of them, they cant be sure, moans and Rachel leans in even further, dragging her hand into Quinn's hair while the other caresses her neck, drawing her even closer.

Quinn's hands aren't idle either, they make their way across her back, one hand goes back to holding her waist while the other scratches up and down her shirt covered back, drawing out moans and breathy whimpers from the brunette upon every passing.

And then just like that Quinn is pulling away to breathe, cursing herself silently for not having better breath control, but also not really blaming herself either, Rachel's a phenomenal kisser and she would have taken her breath away then too.

Even though Quinn pulled away, she stays close, her forehead resting against Rachel's, their breaths mingling together, each exhalation falling across Rachel's dampened lips causing her to whimper and draw her in closer once again this time to only place a few kisses to her lips in quick succession before moving on to kiss along Quinn's jaw earning herself some encouragement from the blonde beauty.

She finds a particularly sensitive spot along her jaw right where her ear meets the side of her face and she pays careful attention to that spot earning herself an earful of breathless moans and an even more breathless, "Rachel." Falling from her girlfriend's lips.

To say that that didn't shoot a quick bout of heat through her body would be an absolute lie. Hearing her name being called by Quinn already does things to her, but hearing her name being said like _that_? Well now…That just seals the deal, she's going to work on _always_ getting her name to come out sounding like that whenever she can.

Quinn for her part can't believe how unbelievably amazing this feels. She never even _knew_ she was that sensitive around her ears, didn't know being kissed along her jaw could make her feel so good. Sure she's been kissed there before but it never felt this way, never this hot or loving she didn't realize that _this_ is exactly what it felt like to be so unbelievably turned on.

At that thought her eyes slam open and she takes in a shuddering breath to try and calm herself down, Rachel who felt her suddenly tense up stops immediately and lifts her head, "Quinn?"

The blonde doesn't speak, not because she doesn't want to, but because she _can't_, her voice has decided to bail on her. Rachel gently caresses her face, and draws her attention towards her eyes, "Quinn baby, what's wrong?"

Quinn takes in a deep breath and shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to make you."

Rachel gently interrupts by kissing her gently on the lips, softly massaging them before just as gently pulling back, "Don't apologize. Talk to me."

Quinn shakes her head slightly and locks her arms around the brunette's waist, burying her face into her neck, "I feel stupid."

Rachel hums as she rubs her hand up and down her back, "You aren't stupid, talk to me please."

Quinn sighs against her neck and smiles slightly when she feels Rachel shudder against her. So maybe she isn't the only one affected by the hot make out session.

"I just…I felt amazing Rach. _You_ felt amazing."

The blonde doesn't continue, but Rachel's pretty sure she understands what she's trying to get at.

"You felt amazing too Quinn. So amazing. And your voice. God just hearing you say my name like that? The things you do to me."

Quinn tilts her head, still resting it on Rachel's shoulder, "Me?"

Rachel smiles softly, "Yeah you silly. You have no idea how sexy you sound. The fact that you trust me enough to let me make you feel like this? Thank you."

Quinn sits up and looks into Rachel's eyes, a heavy blush on her face but her eyes are glowing, "Thank me? Thank _you_. Rachel, God I don't think…I know. I know I've never felt that good before and all you were doing was kissing me. Rach, that…it felt amazing and that thing with your tongue? God Rach."

Rachel giggles and pecks her lips, "I want to keep making you feel good Quinn. That's all I want to do. You deserve to feel good, and happy and loved an-and safe, and I want to be the person to provide you with all of that and more. I'd do anything to make sure you do."

"You already do Rachel. You make me feel all of that. You are the person to give me all of that." Quinn pauses then whispers, "I've never felt this way before Rachel. I've never…this was erotic and hot and we're still completely dressed! And I just, I didn't realize, I didn't think it could happen."

Rachel smiles at her and nods her head, "Quinn…just because we're completely dressed doesn't mean it cant be hot and erotic. Have you seen you?"

Quinn's blush deepens even further, "Rachel."

The brunette giggles, "I'm sorry but it's true. You've got me feeling all kinds of hot and I know we're no where near ready for anything of the sort, it doesn't mean you don't make me feel things, or that I don't have reactions to things. I'm only human after all. And I know for a fact anyone else would be feeling the same way."

Quinn ducks her head only to have Rachel lift her chin up gently so their eyes meet, "Quinn. Just because your body is reacting to the fact that you feel good doesn't make it wrong to be feeling them even when you're completely dressed."

The blonde nods her head, "I know I just…I mean. I've never _felt_ this good. I mean." She pauses then whispers out, "I'veneverfeltsoturnedoninmylife."

Rachel gives herself a half a second to catch up to what was just revealed and when she has she cant help the soft whimper that passes across her lips, "Th-that…Wow."

Quinn drops her gaze before lifting it again, "You did that." She almost says it in awe.

Rachel bites her lip and wiggles slightly, "You aren't the only one Quinn. Hearing you say my name like that? I mean. Can I just say that that has now become my all time favorite sound in the entire universe? Well I'll say it anyways because it's true."

Quinn giggles shyly and leans forward and captures Rachel's lips in a kiss that literally steals the brunette's breath away.

Taking in soft slow breaths while keeping their mouths close together Rachel dreamily states, "Right…I'll have more of that please." Before recapturing her lips again, breaking apart quickly to let out, "Taking things slow baby." Before once again delving in.

Slow indeed thinks Quinn as she ravages Rachel, amused with herself when she gets her girlfriend to mewl against her lips. She'll definitely want to get that reaction again.

Xoxoxo

"Oh for fucks sake, QUINN!"

The blonde in question raises her head immediately, eyes wide and mouth agape, "What?"

Santana huffs and folds her arms across her chest, "Stop eye-fucking Rachel and _listen_ that what I'm telling you!"

Quinn looks at her apologetically, "Sorry S. You were saying?"

Rolling her eyes the brunette unfolds her arms and continues, "_Anyway_. Coach wants us putting up sign up sheets again, and us to run the auditions. She needs a few more recruits, her new routine is like monster sized."

Quinn nods her head, rolling her eyes as she does so, "Can't disappoint now. By the way, why didn't she tell me this herself?"

Santana smirks and lets Brittany answer for her, "Oh she did! But you were kinda zoned out so San just listened super hard so that she could tell you."

Quinn looks apologetic once more and smiles gratefully at her friend, "I don't have a clue what I'd do without you San."

The brunette grins and throws an arm around her, "I know. You'd be fuckin lost that's what. Now on to more pressing matters. Why is it that you're staring at your babygirl even more than usual today? I mean sure she looks hot today and she did decide to grace us by watchin over us practicing but I mean…Oh no fucking way! You didn't have sex did you?"

Quinn's jaw drops, "What? No! Of course not! We only _just_ had our first date! I haven't even told her that I love her yet!"

Brittany aww's and Santana just smiles really widely at her and makes her want to crawl under a rock because of the epic blush that forms on her face.

"You _love_ her, you want to _marry_ her, kiss her and _hug_ her."

Brittany slaps Santana across the arm, "Be nice! Rachel's coming."

Before Quinn has time to recover Rachel is already there, her arms being held by Rachel as she uses them to give herself leverage to give her a quick peck on the cheek in greeting, "Sweethearts, you were phenomenal out there today."

Quinn smiles at her warmly and Brittany coos as she pulls her towards herself hugging her close.

"Brittany! You're all sticky from practice!"

The blonde pouts and quickly lets go, "Sorry Rach. I didn't mean." Rachel however shakes her head at herself and pulls her close again, hugging her once more, "Never mind, _I'm_ sorry. Maybe a little warning next time."

Brittany giggles as she nods her head and lets go, "Sure thing Rach."

Santana grins and slips her arm around Brittany's waist, "Nice to see you joining us today Berry. I thought you'd be going over the notes you made from the boys' auditions."

Rachel grins and shakes her head, "I've already looked them over, and no one says I cant do so from the risers here."

Santana smirks, "Oh except you weren't even looking at your notes the whole time you were here Rachel. You had your eyes set on a pretty little blonde that's in our presence and I'm _not_ talking about the one on my arm."

Rachel's cheeks color and Quinn bites her lip at the site, "I-I well…I can't help that my girlfriend demands my attention even without really trying. She's stunning out there."

Quinn ducks her head for a split second before holding her head up high, "I wish I could kiss you right now. You're amazing Rach."

The brunette smiles at her and bites her own lip, "I wish you could too Quinn."

They get lost in each other and Santana is having none of it, "Alright, alright, I've seen enough eye-fucking to last me forever from you too."

Rachel chuckles and shrugs, "Too bad. It's not like we can help it. I mean hell have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Alright I said! Enough, no more. Geeze."

Rachel laughs melodiously and flips her hair over her shoulder, "Actually I just remembered something. Remember that transfer student I was telling you about yesterday?"

Quinn hums, "Yeah the one whose name rhymes with Ovens?"

Santana laughs and Brittany has to hold her up slightly, Rachel clicks her tongue at them and then shakes her head, "Well yes okay it _does_ actually rhyme with ovens, kind of. His name is Sam. Sam Evans."

* * *

_**A/N: Re-writing this because I accidentally deleted it was a pain in the ass, but no excuses just apologies for the delay. Reviews *please* :D xx**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**aquarius127; Haha there will be fababies in their future for sure lol I'm glad you enjoyed it (: Sam…we'll just have to wait and see huh? ;) Thank you for reviewing xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Hahaha! Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing hehe xx**_

_**anon; haha aww I'm glad you enjoyed it :D xx Thank *you* for taking the time to review hehe xx**_

_**thetamarine; Dun dun dun indeed ;) xx**_

_**faberrydragon; Glad you enjoyed it! (: xx**_

_**w1cked; Thank you! (: xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Awww :$ It was stuck in my head for the longest time after I wrote this too haha I'm glad you like it though hehe I'm glad you enjoyed it (: xx**_

_**agarza1538; Tehe :$ Thank *you* xx**_

_**Rioshix; Yep Yep definitely a muggle hehe xx Ahh they did say October /: strange things are strange lol. HAHA! There *might* be a chance of me writing a HP/Glee crossover, maybe, once I'm done with this and Plan B lol xx**_

_**smartblonde317; Aww thank you honey bunch :$ thank *you* xx *hugs back just as strong***_

_**Sharene19; Thank you! I'm glad you liked it (: OMG I know right? What even gah. :( that episode just…I cannot wait for this Tuesday though.**_

_**seyan; I'm glad you liked it! :D that is definitely an idea ;) thank you for reviewing :$ xx**_

_**snakeyninja; Allz I can say is please keep reading :$ xx**_

_**Ezzy67; LOL Yes it did :$ Haha awww that's super sweet xx thank you hehe :$ **_

_**Carol aka-neko; New reader! :D haha I'm glad you're enjoying this, truly I am xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Haha thank you so much! :D xx**_

_**Elena Masen; :D That's great haha it's good news for me lol xx**_

_**A/N: Right so Sammy Evans huh? What could this mean for our girls huh? (a) xx**_

* * *

"_That's_ the guy?"

Santana raises an eyebrow while having her arms folded across her chest, leaning against the locker beside Rachel's, her eyes trained towards a boy with a mop of blonde hair.

The shorter brunette hums, "That is indeed Samuel."

"No, don't start with that. He's new, he's gonna be self-conscious enough as it is, don't go around calling him Samuel."

Rachel huffs and closes her locker, "That's his _name_ Santana."

The Cheerio smirks and shrugs, "Alright fine call him what you want then. Let's get this over with. Someone's gotta tell him the Bieber hair is out."

The two make their way towards the boy, Rachel with a disarming smile and Santana with what one would call a bored yet amiable look, "Hello, it's come to our attention that you're new here. My name is Rachel Berry, and this is Santana Lopez."

Sam looks away from his locker and smiles nervously at the both of them, especially once he notices the cheerleading uniform on Santana, "Hey there. Yeah, I just transferred. The name is Sam. Sam I am. And no, I don't like green eggs and ham."

Santana can't help the snort, but bites her lip to stop from laughing out loud, and thankfully Sam doesn't hear her, but Rachel does and the quick discreet jab to Santana's ribs tells her it wasn't appreciated.

Rachel chuckles and her eyes light up, "Nice to meet you Samuel! And guess what? I don't eat green eggs and ham either, I'm vegan. Walk with us."

Rachel doesn't really give him much of a choice, and Sam quickly shuts the locker and walks in between the two brunettes, not entirely sure where they're going but not about to complain.

"Santana and I are both in a club together. I'm in glee, and although it may come as a surprise since some people may think glee is for losers, Santana is in glee as well, and as you can most definitely see, she's also a cheerleader and most definitely _not_ a loser."

The blonde nods his head slowly as he looks Santana from her gym shoes to her high ponytail and nods his head, "Definitely not a loser."

The taller brunette raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, giving a none verbal warning and surprisingly he takes heed of it and goes back to looking at Rachel adding, "You don't seem to be a loser to me either though…Rachel?"

The tinier brunette smiles up at him kindly, "Thank you, it means a lot, but the rest of the school seems to think so, or well used to at least. It's much less now than it used to be."

They have made their way to the cafeteria and through the line and have their food and as they walk towards their table Sam stumbles slightly, "You-you're letting me sit with you guys?"

Again Santana's eyebrow is in place, but Rachel is the one to answer, giving him a slightly confused look, "Of course! We're friends now…At least I mean…if you want?"

Sam gives them both big smiles and nods his head enthusiastically, "Yeah of course! I just. I thought I'd have to have lunch in like a bathroom stall or something. I didn't think anyone would let me sit with them."

Santana smirks and discreetly pokes Rachel playfully, "That's cuz Hobbes is a good person. Personally I may have let you suffer just a little bit, but only cuz I think it builds character. That could also be coach Sylvester's training though. Whatever. Point is. You in or not?"

Sam nods and they continue to the table. Once there Rachel clears her throat and gains everyone's attention, "Everybody this is Sam, Sam this is…well everybody." She smiles at him reassuringly and makes the introductions, "The blue-eyed blonde sitting next to Santana is Brittany also a cheerleader, absolutely the best female dancer in the history of dance. Ever. No competition. She's also pretty much _the_ sweetest person you'll ever have the good fortune to meet." Brittany grins and blows her a kiss, and waves at Sam happily, which the boy happily returns.

Rachel grins at the exchange, already feeling really good about this, "Artie the one man party, he's a tech wiz, hands down. And he's really good at video editing." Artie grins and shakes Sam's hand since he was the closest to him.

"Mike Chang. Now the reason I didn't say Brittany was the best dancer period was because Mike is the only one I think that can dance at her level. He's certainly the best male dancer I've ever met and or come across. He's also on the football team." Mike grins and stands up and bumps fists with Sam.

"Mercedes, resident diva second only to yours truly," that gets a chuckle out of everyone, "she's got a hell of a voice, pardon my language, and sass that goes on for days."

"You've got it girl, and don't you forget it." She smiles kindly at the blonde and he grins back before once again waiting on Rachel to continue.

Pointing to Kurt she grins and says, "Kurt Hummel is one of those wonderful, wonderful men that you just don't really come across every day. He's got a heart of gold and a falsetto to end all falsettos. I doubt I've heard a guy with a range like his."

Kurt waves his fingers and Sam nods his head grinning as he takes in all this information.

"Matt, he's on the football team as well, along with Mike, I will not even try and embarrass myself with how little I know of the positions the boys play on the team so you'll just have to ask them that yourself."

They have a quick chuckle at that as Matt and Sam fist bump across the table.

"Tina, our resident punk/goth chic couture wearing princess . One of the sweetest people you'll meet, she's usually our makeup and costume designer along with Mercedes and Kurt. She's the one with the sense to not let us be wrangled into wearing sequins and feather boas over animal print leotards."

That gets the table laughing as she says hello to Sam.

"Puck, Noah isn't here right now, and I'm sure he'll have a good explanation for that."

Sam interrupts softly, "Actually, I met Puck already while I was talking to the football coach…he's talking to coach about practice."

Rachel 'Ohs' and smiles, "That's lovely. Are you thinking about joining football?"

Sam grins and nods his head, "I am actually."

The brunette smiles kindly at him, "I hope it works out then." She smiles and continues, "Lastly, on my left is captain of the Cheerios, unofficial official second in command glee club captain, and all round, the most influential person at this school, followed closely by Santana of course," she adds quickly, knowing Santana would have her hide if she didn't say it, "Quinn Fabray."

Quinn is blushing at her introduction but she's smiling and greets Sam kindly before squeezing Rachel's hand in hers and ducking her head close to whisper in her ear, "Was that really necessary?"

Rachel giggles and nods her head, "It most certainly was. I'm proud of you."

That would have earned her a kiss if not for everyone around them so Quinn settles for a squeeze of her hand and her thumb rubbing circles gently across the back of Rachel's hand. She'll just have to thank her properly later.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Sam was rather taken, unbeknownst except for of course Santana who noticed immediately.

She leans in close towards Brittany never taking her eyes off the boy, "I think we're going to have to clue Trouty Mouth over there that neither Hobbes nor Blondie are on the market."

Brittany looks between the aforementioned couple and then back to Sam and nods her head, "Yeah, but I don't think…you don't have to tell him they're together to do that do you? He's like new and we don't know what he might do and cuz…they aren't ready to be _out_ out."

Santana smiles up at her finally breaking her gaze away from Ken doll, "You're cute. No querido, I'm not going to tell him that, it's up to them to tell who they want. I'm just gonna tell him that he doesn't have a snowballs' chance in hell with either one of them."

Brittany grins and quickly gives her a peck on the cheek, "Okay."

Xoxox

"Hey, blonde Beiber!"

Sam looks up and sees Santana quickly making her way towards him, "Hey San-" She quickly cuts him off, "Nu-uh. I'm gonna be talkin, and yous best be listenin to what I'm sayin aiight? Nod your head yes."

Sam nods quickly, "Good. Now I noticed you eyeing my girls back there. Not gonna lie, you've got taste, but neither one of em is on the market. Take it from me? It aint gonna happen. If I was you, which I would never be cuz the hair? So not my thing, I'd stay far away from Fabray and Berry."

She steps closer arms folded across her chest, eyes boring into his, "So let's recap shall we? One, you stay away from Quinn and Rachel, and two; you stay away from Quinn and Rachel. Great, glad we had this conversation. See you around. Glee club meets today after school."

She smirks and walks away leaving behind her a rather incredibly gob smacked Sam in her wake.

"What just happened?"

Xoxoxo

Sam Evans is many things, but stupid he is not. He remembers what Santana said, he understands it as well. However, when he sees Quinn standing at her locker on his way to his own class, all thoughts that have nothing to do with the blonde before him escape.

He walks over and grins, "Hey, Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerleaders, unofficial official second in command glee club captain and most influent-"

She stops him right there by slamming her locker door shut, "Just Quinn would have been fine."

Sam smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "Rachel seemed to think it was fitting."

Quinn smiles and nods, "Rachel likes to flatter me."

His smile doesn't falter, "I think it was more pride. She seemed really proud of your title."

The cheerleader smiles and nods her head finally, "I guess so. It really isn't something to boast about though."

"And why not? That's quite a bit to be proud of!"

"And that's not even nearly the half of it!" Rachel says as she walks up from behind Sam to stand next to Quinn, smiling brightly, "I apologize, but as I was walking I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying and well, she's being incredibly modest."

Quinn ducks her head bashfully for a second before lifting it again and looking adoringly at Rachel, "You need to stop saying stuff like that. I'm really not being all that modest. You're the one with all these incredible things that you've done."

"Oh shush silly. I'm not saying I don't absolutely have an amazing resume, I'm simply saying you do as well and you shouldn't brush it off."

Sam looks from one to the other and then leans up against the lockers, folding his arms, "Rachel's right. You're pretty amazing from what I hear."

Quinn shoots him a look and Rachel grins madly, "Exactly! Thank you Samuel! Anyway I really need to get going; I just stopped by to say hi. Math class waits." She's able to control her urge to rise up on her tip toes and kiss Quinn but only just barely, choosing instead to wave goodbye as she walks off.

Quinn watches her leave, knowing how much the brunette wanted to kiss her with a smile on her face, one that Sam doesn't quite notice, "So I was thinking. I'm new around here and I don't really know my way around and I was thinking, if it isn't too much to ask maybe you could show me around? Like where's the best place to get a pizza around here?"

The blonde before him raises an eyebrow but laughs slightly, "I guess that's kind of important to you huh? Pizza and all that. Yeah sure, I'll help you out. Are you joining Glee club?"

Sam nods his head, he's pretty sure he'd have agreed to basically anything at that moment.

She nods her head once and then shuts her locker and walks away to her own class, leaving behind a smiling Sam.

Xoxo

"Sam!" Rachel's eyes are wide and twinkling, "I didn't realize we convinced you to join!" She's grinning at the boy and he ducks his head bashfully and shrugs easily, "You drive a hard bargain. Actually it wasn't all that hard a decision." He says gently as he looks over to Quinn who is sitting beside the brunette.

Santana folds her arms and mutters under her breath.

Brittany leans into her and whispers, "I thought you talked to him already?"

"I did. This is him not listening."

Sam smiles excitedly and grabs a guitar from the rack and walks back to the front of the room, "I understand that it's custom to audition…obviously. Uhm so yeah okay."

The minute he starts with the well known riff, the boys all whoop and holler and grab the rest of the guitars and basses and the band starts up with the drums.

Sam's boyish grin turns into a smirk as he gets into the intro and finally he's got what he thinks is his smolder on, "I got to have a shot of what you got is oh so sweet. You got to make it hot, like a boomerang I need a repeat, gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too, gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through!"

Santana literally cannot even begin to comprehend the nerve of this guy, and it shows apparently because at that moment Rachel decided to excitedly turn to her and once she notices the look of distaste she shoots her a confused look. Santana however just shakes her head and shoots her a look that says she'll be explaining later.

Quinn's smiling at the obvious fun everyone is having before her and leans in to Rachel and whispers, "He doesn't sound half bad Ray. And he just earned himself incredible points with all the guys for whipping out a ZZ Top song right on his audition."

Rachel chuckles as she continues to bob her head to the song, "Are you saying he didn't earn points with anyone else for that?"

Quinn laughs and shakes her head and amends, "He earned points with all of us I think. I remember listening to this song growing up, mom used to play it on the way to school."

Just then Sam decides to gain back full attention and he commits to a slide while shredding on the guitar in an improve-move.

Quinn looks on only slightly amused at the antics muttering, "Boys," under her breath which Rachel hears and giggles in agreement with.

Once he finished Rachel bounces up from her seat and excitedly bounds toward him, "Welcome to New Directions!"

He smiles at her and looks over her shoulder towards Quinn, "Happy to be here."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. She just watches as everyone walks up and welcomes Sam into the group. While he's obviously busy with them she turns to Santana to find her already waiting for her with her own quirked eyebrow and folded arms.

"You noticed too I take it."

Santana grunts and then growls under her breath so only the both of them can hear her, "I told guppy face to stay away from the both of you. That neither one of you was interested. I saw the way he was eying you durin lunch. Obviously he didn't listen."

Quinn gulps. Sam is going to seriously need help now. Santana gave him some really good advice and he basically took a crap all over it.

"I don't like it San. I actually kinda like the guy; he seems sweet in a nerd like way. I don't want him to get the wrong idea though."

Santana nods her head, "The boy can sing, I'll give him that. But he best not try any stupid business, cuz I'm tellin ya right now. If he gets in between the two of you…" she trails off but Quinn doesn't need her to say anything else.

"I know San. Don't worry about it though. I'll tell him I'm not interested after glee, I'm taking him around town, and that way I can establish the grounds for friendship and only that."

Santana's eyes widen, "Hold up there Barbie. What?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I'm taking him around-"

Santana holds up a hand and stops her, "No I heard you, I'm not an idiot. What?"

The blonde laughs and takes a hold of Santana's hand and pulls it down, "Stop quoting Mean Girls. We were talking earlier and he's new, he needs someone to show him around. While I'm playing tour guide, I'll tell him I'm not interested, that way I salvage the budding camaraderie we've all got going on and he won't feel like that much of a tool for trying to flirt and apparently serenade me."

Santana snorts but doesn't say anything else as everyone makes their way back to their seats as Mr. Schue starts the lesson.

Xoxox

"And that right there is Breadstix where Santana will swear up and down that you'll find the greatest bread sticks on this planet."

Quinn points out as the two of them continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Alright…bread sticks huh?"

Sam asks dopily causing Quinn to laugh as she imagines Santana hitting him upside the head for that, "Yes. Don't ever say anything negative about the restaurant if you value your life. And I'm really not kidding."

Sam smiles and nods his head, "So where's your favorite place here in Lima?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and looks ahead, "It's not so much a favorite place, as much as it's a favorite person. I could be right here in the middle of the road and as long as they were with me it'd be my favorite place."

She realizes instantly she shouldn't have said 'right here' the minute it leaves her mouth.

Sam is smiling widely and she knows she seriously has to do some damage control and fast, "Look Sam."

He turns to her fully giving her all his attention and she smiles softly at that acknowledging the act, "I'm really sorry, but I'm not…I'm really not interested. You seem like a great guy don't get me wrong, and I think we could be really great friends, but I'm not looking for a relationship outside of friendship."

Sam looks as if someone ran over his puppy on Christmas day, but Quinn can't even bring herself to be that sorry because Santana did tell him already.

"Oh. Okay. I just thought I mean. Wow okay. I guess you can never have too many friends." He gives her a tentative smile one that she returns happily.

"I'm glad we're in understanding. Thank you."

Sam nods his head and stuffs his hands in his pocket, shrugging slightly, "You're welcome. Sorry for assuming."

Quinn shakes her head, "Don't be, it's okay. It's flattering." She sticks her tongue out at him and playfully shoves him trying to get him to stop being so somber. It works.

He grins and they continue on with their tour.

Xoxoxox

"You're kidding!"

Quinn shakes her head no and Santana is left cackling at the look on Rachel's face.

"You have to be kidding! He was _not_ flirting with you! Was he?" Rachel looks from her face to both Santana and Brittany's and then back to Quinn's where she is biting her lip and nodding her head slightly.

"He kind of was Rach."

Rachel's eyes widen as it dawns on her, "He was! And that song! Oh my God. And OH! You were showing him around!"

Quinn chuckles and nods her head, "Yeah, but don't worry I told him I wasn't interested in anything other than friendship. I'm confident that he understands that."

Rachel hums but she doesn't look all that confident.

Santana watches silently and decides not to say anything. She knows what Rachel must feel like right now. She is constantly having to deal with people flirting with Brittany, she's just lucky enough that people don't do so anymore because she's able to instill the fear of death into them. She still has to deal with it when they're out though with people who don't really know who they are.

Brittany snuggles into Santana's side and the brunette smiles at her and she knows that personally she's okay with the flirting because at the end of the day Brittany's with her.

Quinn cups Rachel's cheeks and holds her face gently, "Baby, listen to me. I need you to really listen to what I'm saying, okay?"

Rachel looks up at her with big brown eyes and nods her head slightly. Quinn smiles and swipes her thumb across Rachel's lips lightly, "He can try and flirt, be charming and try to get my attention all he wants until he's blue in the face. I only want _you_."

Brittany aww's quietly into Santana's ear and Santana chuckles and holds her blonde tighter to her. Rachel smiles up at Quinn adoringly and kisses her thumb which is still resting on her lips, "Get over here." She says and she uses her hands which are resting on Quinn's waist to pull her close, giving her a proper kiss.

"And that is our cue to go Britt. Let's let these two lover birds reconcile."

Brittany chuckles as she gets led out of the room, "They weren't fighting though."

Santana grins and winks at her, "_Sure_ they did Britt. Now it's time for them to make it up."

Brittany's eyes widen as she Oh's, "That's super hot."

The brunette laughs as they make their way to the living room, greeting the Messrs. Berry as they plop down beside them on the couch.

"Long day?" Leroy asks kindly.

Santana nods her head as Brittany lifts the brunette's feet and places them on her lap, "New kid."

Hiram hums, "That bad?"

Brittany shrugs, "Not really."

Leroy smiles to himself when he notices Brittany starting to gently rub Santana's feet unconsciously and goes back to gently rubbing Hiram's feet. Hiram gently tosses the remote control to Santana who simply turns the volume up a little bit more before placing the remote on the coffee table.

* * *

**_A/N: Review? xx_**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Rioshix; Aww thank you (: xx LOL oh I very seriously doubt I'll have any babygate. Really truly lol**_

_**Sharene19; HAHAH wow. If I were Sam I'd be worried lol Thank you so much for the feedback hehe xx**_

_**dreaming2012; Thank you for reviewing :D xx**_

_**agarza1538; That *is* the question. Thank *you*! :D xx**_

_**bodysoul-D; Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :D xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; Hahah exactly! :D xx thank you (: **_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you! (: xx**_

_**aquarius127; haha totally, fababies=amazingness. LOL one can only hope Sam isn't as thick as some people. Thank you! Xx**_

_**ShadowCub; (: xx**_

_**piecesofyourheart; Haha yeah…seemed very Rachel Berry-esque. LOL now *that* is a sentence I never thought I'd hear :p xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; haha thank you so much! (: xx**_

_**w1cked; Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it (: xx**_

_**anon; which is exactly why she did so, she knows more than anyone the kind of insecurities Rachel has because of the things she herself has said to her (: Thank you for reviewing! (: xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; haha thank you, I'm glad you love it :D xx Sam **_**is**_** kinda new so lol xx**_

_**ReneRenegade; Haha aww thank you! (: xx**_

_**miralinda; Thank you so much! Better late than never! (: Thank you for reviewing (: xx**_

_**Ezzy67; Aww thank you SO much! That seriously means the world to me because I have SO much fun writing Santana haha YES PLEASE! :$ hehe that would be the ultimate *everything* haha xx**_

_**A/N: Alrighty so let's recap…Sam's in Glee and he was kinda hoping to at least take Quinn out on a date, even though Santana had told him that neither Quinn nor Rachel was interested. Quinn told him she wasn't interested herself when she was taking him on a tour around town since he's new.**_

* * *

"Good morning Quinn!"

The blonde being spoken to turns to face the owner of the voice with a look that may have caused some sever damage were it coupled with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. As it were, her arms stayed at her side.

"It's stupid o'clock. I've yet to have coffee. I'm out here with the sprinklers going for endurance' sake. My hair is wet and I haven't seen my best friend yet. No. It is _not _a 'good morning Quinn'."

Sam does a double take, for a second actually thinking about the possibilities of Quinn having a twin, "Oh I uh…Football practice, I'm gonna go."

As he runs off he nearly runs _into_ Rachel.

"Good morning Samuel."

He nods his head politely, still reeling from his encounter with Scary Quinn, "Morning Rachel."

As she heads to walk towards the cheerleaders he stops her quickly, "I'd seriously stay away. Quinn's like…she's scary right now. Their coach is mad wild having them out here this early while the sprinklers are going."

Rachel nods knowingly, "Oh I know."

Sam watches her confused and intrigued. He follows her as she slips on a yellow rain jacket she was holding and continues watching as she walks up to Quinn with an easy smile on her face and a cup of what is presumably coffee.

"Good morning Quinn."

Sam's wince turns into a look of utter surprise as he sees Quinn smile at Rachel, her hazel eyes sparkling as she accepts the cup and wraps Rachel in a hug, one that Rachel returns only after her squeal of surprise.

Santana smirks as she walks up to Sam, "The Cheerios owe Rachel so much for her ability to calm the wild Quinn. Serious up no joke, she's my best friend but before Berry figured out a way to calm her down, days like these sucked beyond measure." She turns to him and fixes him with a hard gaze, "Get the fuck away from here quick afores coach catches you…she's coming. My Snix Senses are tinglin."

Sam isn't entirely sure if he should take her seriously or not, but after a beat he decides he doesn't want to risk it and he turns to jog off the field, but not before shooting one last look towards the duo. Quinn is happily running drills, a proud smirk on her face, Rachel sitting a way slightly on a bench next to a water cooler, her jacket still on, and a smile on her face as she hears Quinn shouting out orders.

What makes him almost trip and fall is the fact that he sees coach Sylvester standing up on the risers watching the whole thing with what he can only make out to be a smile, a look of sheer pride on her face.

He runs a hand through his hair as he walks into the boys' locker room to change into his football gear. Curiouser and curiouser.

XOXOX

"Santana!"

The brunette throws her hands up as he eyes widen exasperatedly, "What? Hobbit I swear if you don't stop randomly yelling at me for no good reason I'm gonna-"

She doesn't get to finish as Rachel is suddenly throwing her arms around her tightly.

"What the…Rachel? Are you-Shit are you crying?"

Santana wraps her arms around the tinier brunette and holds her close. She shoots a look towards the entrance to the classroom waiting for Quinn to come running in but soon it's apparent that she isn't coming.

"Hey pequeña, what happened?"

Rachel simply clutches at her Cheerios top tighter and buries herself deeper into her embrace.

Brittany walks in at that very minute and her blue eyes widen and she rushes over, quickly wrapping her arms around the both of them. Her eyes find Santana's as she silently questions her, Santana simply looks on helplessly not knowing what the matter is.

"C-Can you take me home please?"

Both the cheerleaders' hearts break at Rachel's voice. It sounds so defeated and pained.

Santana squeezes her gently as she quietly states, "Just let me call Quinn and she can meet us-"

Rachel shakes her head adamantly, "No!"

Brittany and Santana lean back so they can look at her properly. Rachel drops her gaze to the floor and sniffs, wiping her tears away, "She's otherwise engaged right now."

Santana lifts an eyebrow but keeps her tone calm, "I'm pretty sure that she'll literally drop everything for you right this second Rachel."

The smaller brunette's shoulders start to shake and it's apparent that she starts to cry again, Santana reaches for her and pulls her close once more, running one hand up and down her back, the other holding her close as she cries into her shoulder.

Brittany is wringing her hands and looking so lost and sad that Santana almost yells at Rachel for making her look so heartbroken, but she stops herself knowing very well that Rachel would never do this on purpose. Santana locks eyes with Brittany and she gives her an encouraging smile, a small one, but one that lets the blonde know that it's going to be okay.

Brittany gently rubs her hand across Rachel's back as well before quietly slipping out of the empty classroom, silently letting Santana know that she's off to look for Quinn.

"I know this is gonna sound pretty dumb, but you never really miss Glee…you sure you wanna go home?"

Rachel nods her head as her tears slowly start to fade, her voice is thick and gravely, "I really don't feel up to being there right n-now."

The taller of the two nods her head as she leans back and gently wipes away the tears from Rachel's face, giving her a small tiny smile when their eyes meet, "There you are…"

Rachel let's out her breath which is her almost laugh and Santana takes it because there's a small tug at her lips and that's close enough to a smile right now.

"Let's get you home and you can tell Auntie Tana all bout it."

Rachel simply nods her head and sighs as she drags her feet out the door, and that's when Santana knows something is seriously _really_ bothering her because Rachel would have usually made a comment about her self-proclaimed title of Auntie Tana.

Santana loops her arm through Rachel's and they make their way to Santana's car. The taller brunette sends a quick text to let Brittany know they're in the car, and once she settles in to start it she receives a text back.

'**S u need 2 come 2 the choir room. Quick. I'll take Rach home.'**

Her eyebrows furrow and she shoots a quick glance to the brunette sitting in the passenger seat before quickly replying, '**bb rach is realy nt gna wan 2 stay any longer'**

Before she even has a chance to hit send however Brittany is gently knocking on the window and Santana smiles softly to herself as she opens the door and gets out, "What's going on?"

Brittany shakes her head and her blue eyes are so full of worry that she shakes her head and stops her from saying anything, "It's okay Britt, just…I'll take care of it okay? Let me know where you end up taking her. I'll grab Q."

The blonde looks like she wants to say something but instead just nods her head and gets into the car, replacing Santana as the driver.

She waves at the brunette and then turns to Rachel, "Hey Ray…"

Rachel turns her head and offers her a broken yet visible smile, her voice barely above a whisper, "Hi Britt…"

The blonde silently reaches for her hand and squeezes when she feels Rachel let her take it, "I'm gonna take us home…wherever you want though…San's or mine or yours, wherever."

Rachel's bottom lip quivers slightly and she just nods her head, "Ok…yours please?"

Brittany nods her head and shifts the car into gear before once again reaching for Rachel's hand.

XOXOX

As Santana busts through the doors of the choir room she's met with Quinn being held back on one side of the choir room by Mike, Matt and Tina while Sam appears to be being protected by Mercedes, Artie and Kurt.

The yelling being thrown around makes it difficult for Santana to even comprehend what's going on however by the look of absolute fear on Sam's face and the look of sheer anger on Quinn's, Santana thinks it's safe to say that Sam did something that obviously has Quinn angry.

To get to the bottom of this however she needs to get everyone to shut up. She takes in a deep breath and just like Rachel taught her she belted it out from the diaphragm.

"SHUT UP!"

Granted Quinn still continues her attempt to get to Sam, but at least now she's doing so without the apparent death threats.

Santana walks in further, glaring at Sam as she stands beside Quinn. She gently reaches a hand out and Mike and Matt move away and let her go as Santana now takes a gentle hold of her arm.

"What the hell happened?"

Quinn keeps her gaze level with Sam as she speaks, "He kissed me."

Sam quickly interrupts, "No I didn't mean it that way! I just…"

Santana is quick to jump in between Quinn and Sam, the boy cowers behind Artie slightly, "Didn't mean it in what way? You fuckin kissed her!"

The brunette growls and curls her hands into fists, "You have exactly thirty seconds to explain yourself. After that I'mma let loose the fists of fury and go all Lima Heights."

She can feel Quinn's breathing against the back of her neck and she can almost feel how tense she is. So discreetly shifts her left hand behind her back and gently takes hold of Quinn's shaking hand.

Sam's eyes widen as he trips over himself trying to explain, "I-I know, I know I kinda want to date Q-Quinn, but after yesterday and stuff I stopped really trying. B-but today out on the field I said hi and then sh-she obviously wasn't in the mood but Rachel was ok and stuff after that I went to the locker-room and the team was there and some of the guys d-dared me to kiss her and I'm already new and I thought ok its ok, a quick kiss and it'll be ok cuz whats a quick peck between friends? I just didn't want the guys to think I'm a pussy. I was gonna explain myself but then Quinn went all terminator and wouldn't even let me open my mouth let alone talk."

Quinn is still mad as hell which is to be expected, and Santana isn't all that happy either. Puck moves away from standing beside Sam and fixes him with a dark look, "You're sayin that you just walked right up to Quinn, and kissed her simply cuz some of the boys on the team dared you?"

Sam fixes his gazes on Puck and nods sadly, "If I couldn't at least attempt the dare I'd be the laughing stock of the whole team."

Santana growls, "I'd rather be laughed at for being honorable than do something as stupid and dumb as this you punk."

Artie rolls away from him now and turns to face him, he shakes he head and tuts as he rolls off to the side of the room.

Sam closes his eyes and then opens them again and looks at Quinn apologetically, "I'm sorry. I really truly am so very sorry. I know I definitely should've thought this through before doing what I did."

Quinn is still seething and desperately trying to calm herself down, Santana however speaks enough for the both of them, "No shit you dumb ass. How the fuck were you gonna prove to them that you even did it? If the next words out of your mouth are 'I took a picture' I promise you I'mma ends you."

Sam visibly shrinks as he shakes his head, he mumbles something but no one hears him. Kurt is the one to step forward, his eyebrow raises, his arms crossed, "What did you say?"

"I said…I said I didn't think…I didn't get that far before Quinn reacted."

Santana fixes him with a look that made him wish the ground would simply open up and swallow him whole, "I hope, I truly sincerely hope you can live with yourself. I don't think I've ever met someone who'd do something so stupid like that without talking to their so called new friend, _just_ because you were afraid of being teased."

Quinn shakes her hand out of Santana's and before she had time to register it, Quinn is already in front of her, walking towards Sam.

Her voice is eerily steady, her eyes however are steely and the only thing that gives away the storm raging within, "I don't have anything to say to you. However I know that perhaps a few of my friends here will absolutely love having a _chat_."

Sam gulps but before anything else can be said Santana tugs on Quinn's arm and turns her around so she's facing her instead of Sam.

"We need to get to Rachel."

Quinn's eyes soften at the mention of her girlfriend but then they panic slightly, "What's wrong with her? Where is she?"

Santana quickly throws a "We're leaving." Over her shoulder before pulling Quinn out with her, "I'm only speculating but I'm pretty sure she saw you lock lips with guppy face in there. She was cryin and shit, Britt took her home. Let me figure out where exactly and that's where we're going."

Quinn looks heartbroken, "She's crying?"

A second later and she looks murderous, "I'm going to hurt him San. She's crying and it's his entire fault!"

Santana quickly throws the car into drive as soon as she receives word from Brittany letting her know they're at the Pierce house.

She stays quiet not really knowing what to say seeing as she herself would love nothing more than to put him in his place for hurting her.

The drive there was silent and the tension was palpable to say the least. The minute the car stopped and Santana was able to put it in park the both of them were out of it fast than you could say 'speed racer'.

Once they're inside the house, the brunette turns to Quinn and quietly says, "It's gonna be ok Q. Promise."

Quinn nods her head once and together they make their way up to Brittany's room.

Twisting the door knob they enter the room and Quinn's heart breaks as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend quietly crying to Brittany's shoulder.

"Rach…"

Her head lifts up and turns to Quinn before quickly hiding once again, "Go away Quinn. I don't wish to speak to you."

Santana slips her hand into Quinn's for support knowing how much hearing that hurt her, "I-Rachel I need you to please…I would never, _ever_, cheat on you."

Rachel sits up completely and moves away from Brittany her eyes red rimmed, her nose red as well, "That's exactly what you were doing though. I saw you wi-with Sam, Quinn. I saw you."

Quinn shakes her head, her own eyes filling with tears, "Rachel, I promise you that wasn't what I was doing. You saw Sam kiss me; I swear to you I wasn't kissing him back. I shoved him off of me, I pushed him away…I wouldn't."

Tears finally escaped her eyes as she choked out the words, her throat constricting and making it hard for her to speak. She steps forward slightly and reaches her hand out for Rachel but the tiny brunette doesn't take it, she shakes her head, "Why?"

Quinn chokes back a sob and sadly pulls back her outstretched hand and uses it to wipe her tears away, "He said-He said the football team dared him…I didn't know he was going to kiss me Rachel, I promise if I had known I'd have stopped it from happening, I'd have done everything to stop him from kissing me. I don't want anyone else Rachel."

Rachel's crying once again and Santana steps forward and gently speaks, "Quinn was goin all Lima Heights on him when I walked into the choir room. He confessed to kissing her without her knowledge. He said he had to just to get in like good graces with the football team cuz they dared him. He figured he'd explain after he kissed her. She didn't even give him the time of day before she went ninja like and started yellin and shit…when I got there the glee club was literally holding her back and trying to save the new kid from dying. The minute I told her you were…she didn't even know that you saw, she was too busy tearing him a new one for making her into a cheater again…She, Rach, I'm tellin ya this was not Quinn. She didn't kiss him, I wasn't there to see for myself but I swear to you I know she didn't kiss him back. She would never do that to you."

Brittany wraps her arms around Rachel's shoulders and gently rocks them slowly whispering words to calm her down. Rachel finally stands up and faces Quinn with her hands outstretched and Quinn is quick to throw herself into her arms.

She tightens her hold on the tiny brunette and buries her nose deep into her dark locks, "I love you. I love you so much Rach, I would never do that, especially not to you. God I am so sorry this hurt you. I love you."

Rachel's breath hitches as she holds Quinn just as tightly, "Oh Quinn, I love you too so very much. I just-that's why it hurt so awfully. I know…I know I should've realized you'd never do that to me, but it just, seeing him…"

Quinn pulls back and shakes her head sadly as she gently wipes the tears away, "I love you."

Rachel's lips quiver and her eyes shine brightly for all new reasons now, "I love _you_." She whispers out.

The blonde tearfully chuckles as she wraps her arms around Rachel and kisses her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin, her nose and finally her lips.

"Nothing will ever beat playin freakin heroes." Santana sighs as she plops down beside her girlfriend on the bed once the duo stop kissing and sit at the end of said bed, arms wrapped around each other.

Quinn sighs as she leans her head against Rachel's shoulder, "All this drama is so fu-freakin stressful. I just want to live my life without all this bullsh-crap."

Santana nods her head sighing as she does so, Brittany caressing her arm, "No shit. I'm freakin sick and tired of needin to knock sense into these dumbasses."

Brittany nods softly, "I felt really bad…Rach was crying and I almost cried too because I couldn't do anything. And then Quinn started to cry…"

Quinn carefully reaches a hand for Brittany who quickly takes her hand and allows herself to be pulled into a hug, "We're okay B. I promise…Just…"

Brittany smiles softly and says, "Stupid boys."

Which earns her a smile from Rachel who also nods, "Stupid boys indeed."

Santana smirks and leans back against the headboard, "So…you love her huh?"

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews please? Dont hate me :$ xx_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Ienne4Puck; Oh phew I'm so glad you don't hate me haha ahh yeah well Sam probably deserves that lol**_

_**miralinda; Glad you enjoyed it !**_

_**Willowfan; he moved ;) haha thank you so much!**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you for reviewing! :D xx**_

_**anon; You've totally got it right (: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing x**_

_**w1cked; Thank you! Haha he is in the glee club, but since he's new they wouldn't entirely be that comfortable sharing something that personal with him that soon especially before knowing how he may react…homophobia and all that. I hope I cleared it up (:**_

_**Sharene19; Haha thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it despite Sam being a bit of an ass slightly.**_

_**agarza1538; I'm so sorry for that stomach flip, I do however want to thank you for giving the chapter a chance till the end haha thank you for the review xx**_

_**SuperGleek18; You'd think lol and yess haha they did yaaay! Thank you for reviewing! :D xx**_

_**aquarius127; Thank you for reviewing! And yes Quinn did indeed make Santana very proud. LOL poor Sam is all I can say. Thank you again! Xx**_

_**smartblonde317; yes indeed, oh I thank god everyday for you xx haha aww I was proud too as weird as that may sound since I'm the one writing her doing so lol**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; It most definitely isnt bad at all…I almost wrote it that way actually. Santana allowing snix a moment to shine, Quinn being allowed to get her hands on him…I then decided this was not a serial killer story so (a) lol Thanks for reviewing! Xx**_

_**alittlelambs-goldstar; oh gosh, uhm I'm really sorry but I don't know what's wrong /: it's up now though right? I mean…I hope so anyway.**_

_**meri1984; Thank you so much! Xx**_

_**Callie1121; Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**Rioshix; She did hahah xx**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thank you for reviewing haha and gosh yes lol x**_

_**CancerChikkie; Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! xx**_

_**bodysoul-D; LOL I'm glad they're okay then haha thank you for reviewing !**_

_**A/N: First of all. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had a great one, hopefully your year will be full of love and happiness and all that good stuff!**_

_**Second of all, I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating, life got in the way. Xx**_

* * *

_Santana smirks and leans back against the headboard, "So…you love her huh?"_

Quinn's face takes on a bright pink hue but she smiles as she nods her head, intertwining her fingers with Rachel's, "I do." She turns and addresses her girlfriend, "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I wanted to let you know at this perfect time but it just…it felt right to say it because I feel it. I truly do love you so why not say it?" She bites her lip then continues, "I should have said it as soon as I knew that I was in love with you instead of holding back."

Rachel aww's and she gently wipes her eyes and quickly leans forward and kisses her blonde, "I love you. God, Quinn I'm so in love with you. I just…I'm sorry it wasn't perfect but God it feels perfect. Is that strange?"

Brittany shakes her head and pets both of their heads as if they were puppies, "It's not. Santana told me she had everything planned out…"

Santana immediately goes to interrupt, her eyes widening as she realizes what Brittany was about to spill but Rachel shush's her as Brittany ignores her attempts and continues.

"She was going to tell me while we were at the park for a picnic and feeding the ducks at the pond. But she fell in mud on the way to our park bench. It started to rain and the ducks were gone by the time we got around to the pond. She looked heartbroken and so muddy but I was having so much fun because I was with her. We were both wet and dirty by the end and when we walked back to our bench she told me she had this all planned out but that obviously we just didn't get to do things normally, and then she told me she loved me, that she was in love with me." Brittany smiles fondly at her girlfriend who's cheeks have colored significantly, "I told her I loved her too and that it didn't matter to me how she said it. It doesn't matter as long as she has the girl, and she totes got the girl."

The blonde shrugs simply and wraps Santana's arms around her own waist, leaning back against her and giving her a kiss to the cheek.

Rachel coos and Quinn grins at her best friend when she catches her eyes, "Oh my goodness Santana that's absolutely adora-"

Santana huffs and cuts her off, "Don't even finish that sentence."

Rachel giggles but rolls her eyes, "Adorable. That's so sweet San."

Brittany nods happily squeezing her girlfriend's hands, "I fell even more in love with San right then and there."

Santana's eyes soften as she glances down at her girlfriend, a smile on her lips, "Yeah?"

The blonde nods her head as she snuggles closer still, "Oh yeah, you never looked prettier either."

Rachel and Quinn chuckle as Santana gets this look of amused disgust, "I was caked in mud baby."

The dancer nods her head, "Yeah, but then your eyes got really bright and it was like wow mud never looked prettier than on you."

Both Rachel and Quinn are sure it was meant to be a compliment however they really didn't think it warranted the reaction Santana gave it.

She flipped around so she was straddling the blonde, pushing her down onto the bed and attacking her lips with bruising kisses, sighing out "Britt…"

Quinn looks over at her girlfriend and then sticks her foot out and kicks Santana's ass that just happened to be sticking out in plain view.

"Ow!" The brunette rolls to her side, effectively off of her girlfriend and the sits up her eyes narrowing as she locks gazes with Quinn, "You'll pay for that Fabray."

The blonde in question just raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Oh is that so? We just didn't want a free floor show."

That comment throws Santana for a second and she throws her head back laughing, "You're such a bitch Q."

Quinn smiles and shrugs, "I love you too."

Xoxoxox

Walking into school the next day was quite an event because as soon as Rachel walked in Kurt was by her side.

"Are you okay? I tried calling you but your phone has been turned off all of yesterday."

Rachel nods her head and pulls out her phone from her bag, thanking Kurt for reminding her and turning it back on, "I turned it off yesterday."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, "Yes I'm well aware of that. Are you okay?"

Rachel smiles and threads her arms through his, "Yes, Quinn and I talked…Santana and B were both there as well…we worked through it."

The boy nods his head understandingly, "Do you know what they plan on doing to the new kid?"

Furrowing her brow she shakes her head, "No…why?"

Kurt just shrugs, a smile on his face, "Because apparently it was enough to get him to trip up during football practice today more so than yesterday making coach order him to do a number of suicide runs."

Rachel gasps, "But they couldn't have…"

The boy laughs and shakes his head, "The sheer fear of something happening was enough to cause him that little bit of nasty this morning. I'm more curious about the rest of the day."

Just then they see Sam walk towards his locker just as the Unholy Trinity walks in from their own training session on the opposite side of the hallway.

Rachel narrows her eyes at the boy and then set her face and starts to stalk towards him only to be held back by Kurt, "Rachel…" he says warningly. The brunette shakes her head and shakes him off of her, "I have to Kurt."

She stalks up to him and taps him on the shoulder, "Sam."

He turns to her, a look of apprehension on his face, "Oh, h-hey Rach."

"I don't know where you get off thinking it's okay to call me Rach because that is a privilege given to my best of friends and honestly after your actions yesterday I don't know if that could be a title I'd dub you with. You did something absolutely atrocious and you could have seriously caused incredible damage to the best thing to ever happen to me, and I don't know if I can forgive you for that, at least not any time soon. I hope you understand that this isnt something I take lightly. I thought you were good."

Sam actually looks even more heartbroken and dejected than ever before, "I am so sorry Rachel. I swear it. I just didn't want to be the 'new kid' and get called names and stuff by the team…I wanted to at least be considered kinda cool enough to not be teased."

Rachel looks at him sadly and shakes her head, "I would have thought you'd know better than to stoop to such Neanderthal-like actions."

Sam bows his head and nods slowly, "I _am_ sorry though Rachel. I want a chance to make it better somehow. I-I still want to be in Glee."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and it's at that moment that the three cheerleaders happen to finally walk up to them, "You do, do you?"

Sam's eyes widen as they settle on Santana. He visibly shrinks and gulps, "I do?"

Santana smirks and folds her arms, "You don't sound too sure of yourself there Sammy Boy."

He shakes his head and clears his throat, "I do. Want to be in glee."

Rachel sighs and unthinkingly Quinn reaches a hand and wraps it around her waist pulling her closer, "You don't think your team is going to tease you about that?"

Sam rubs his hands together and shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah…but I shoulda realized that in the end you guys would more likely have my back and not them…I should've made my alliance totally and completely with you instead of tryin to get in the good books by doin a stupid stunt."

Rachel bites her lip and looks up at Quinn slightly pleading. The hazel eyed blonde squeezes her waist showing her she understands and then she nods her head, her eyes still throwing the evil glare at the blonde boy, her eyebrow raised dangerously, "No kidding. We'll see though. I'm being hardly as evil as I can be so thank your lucky stars. Instead of having myself and B and S deal with you, I'm just going to not order anything on you. We'll see. But I swear to God if you mess this up…well. Let's just say I won't be held accountable for whatever mess you might find yourself in. So for now you're in good graces but only because of Rachel. Mess this up and I promise you she wont be able to stop me."

Sam gulps and nods his head and with that the four girls walk away towards Rachel's locker first, Quinn walking the few lockers over to her own.

"So we're seriously not going to do anything about yesterday?"

Santana looks incredulously from Quinn to Rachel then back again.

The blonde in question shakes her head slowly, closing the locker shut and leaning her back against it, "Nope. He's going to be given another chance."

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around her captain, allowing her to rest her head against her shoulder, "I think it's a good idea. He was stupid yesterday but I mean…boys do stupid things. And if he does anything bad we can just go all ninja like, right Ray?"

The tiny brunette chuckles as she turns away from her locker, holding her books up to her chest and nodding as she winks at the blue eyed blonde, "That's right B."

Quinn smiles at her and then gently takes the starlet's books from her and carries them for her, "Come on San, you can put the fear of God in any other person…until he messes up."

The brunette cheerleader rolls her eyes but she grins and an evil glint forms in her eyes as she notices the hockey team looking at them and making crude gestures thinking they couldn't see. She catches up with Quinn, throwing her arm around her shoulders and nodding, "Sure…I think I'll do just that Q. Wonderful suggestion."

Quinn laughs as Rachel looks at Santana in slight fear and Brittany just shakes her head at her girlfriend's antics.

Xoxoxo

The hockey team wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Rumor mill says they all came down with hysterics.

Some say they all had a bad batch of mac n cheese.

Others say they swear they heard noises coming from the third floor bathrooms, but that when they went to check they weren't there.

Santana just smirks and shrugs when Rachel asks and cryptically says, "I still had some tricks up my sleeve from our 'Flynn' days."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes this is short but I really wanted to cut the chapter here lol I promise I have the next chapter ready, so it'll be up tomorrow (: xx**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: The next chapter. I will be personally replying to your reviews in the next chapter to come for both chap 44 as well as chap 45 seeing as technically originally it was all to be one lol**_

* * *

Santana knew without a doubt that Quinn was deadly serious about keeping an eye on Sam. So being the good friend that she is she made sure she herself kept an eye on him as well because well one can never have too many eyes.

Brushing a finger through her ponytail as she sits with her feet propped up in Brittany's lap she waits for said boy to walk in to the choir room, a smirk on her lips as she envisions a number of scenarios occurring, none of which will ever see the light of day.

Sam finally walks in and the room is doused in complete utter silence which makes Santana's smirk grow and she gently sits up straight, leaning forward to better watch the blonde boy before them.

Mercedes laughs, "Boy I know you did _not_ just walk in here after your lil stunt the other day."

Before Sam can comment or defend himself Rachel stands up from her seat beside Quinn and addresses the room, "I actually want us to give him a chance. Quinn has allowed him to have this one last chance, so be kind please?"

Taking in the looks of absolute shock from everyone save for those who knew of this Santana chuckles humorlessly and speaks up, "Yeah so let it be known that ya'llz have the permission to keep an eye out on this one. He steps outta place and his second chance is revoked."

This gets them to nod and some even grin in agreement which causes Sam to gulp in slight fear. Rachel is quick to try and defuse the situation slightly, "This doesn't mean you aren't entitled to have your own opinions and such Sam."

He nods in understanding and Quinn speaks up, "Yeah, just don't go around doing stupid things and you'll be fine ya know?"

He gives her a small smile and nods his head; he then addresses the room, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I'm sorry for acting like just another dumb jock. I promise I won't be making the same mistake again. I…I was wondering if I could uhm sing?"

This was not something Santana was expecting at all and a quick glance at Quinn shows she wasn't anticipating it either.

Rachel clears her throat and shrugs as she sits back down just as Mr. Schue walks in and having heard Sam say he wanted to sing he claps, "Alright then yeah Sam take it away!"

The blonde boy clears his throat and walks to the middle of the room, pulling a stool and taking a seat, "This is…well basically an apology."

He then takes out his music player, hooks up portable speakers to it and an instrumental starts to pour through. He looks up at Quinn and starts singing.

"_Sometimes we wish for the better when we have it good as it gets. Sometimes the grass isn't greener  
as soon as we find out, we forget. Sometimes a fool doesn't know he's a fool. Sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog. Sometimes I do stupid things to you when I really don't mean it at all.  
Sometimes a man is gon' be a man. Its not an excuse, its just how it is. Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong. Sometimes the strong, ain't always so strong. Sometimes a girl is gon' be a girl. She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world. God knows I don't mean to give it to you. So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do_."

He shrugs and then continues glancing around the room as he continues, "_Sometimes I wish I was smarter. Wish I was a bit more like you. Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute you live to regret when its through. Well sometimes a fool, doesn't know he's a fool. And sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog. But sometimes I do stupid things to you when I really didn't mean it at all.  
Sometimes a man is gon' be a man. Its not an excuse, its just how it is. Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong. Sometimes the strong, ain't always so strong. Sometimes a girl is gon' be a girl. She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world. God knows I don't mean to give it to you. So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do._"

Santana's got to admit that it was rather fitting, and at least he's apologizing and stuff. She looks over at the girls and they're both kind of smiling and she rolls her eyes and chuckles under her breath. Even though there's no way that Quinn will lift the 'keeping an eye on him' order she has going she's sure the boy at least has earned himself some points with this.

'Rachel's happy at least,' she thinks as she leans back against the back of the chair, folding her arms and continues watching him as he finishes his song.

"Well that was certainly really very good Sam. Go on and take a seat." Mr. Schue takes his place back in front of the room as he waits for Sam to go back to his place.

He carefully stands up and bites his lip and then smiles slightly when Matt indicates a seat beside him near the middle, he mutters a thank you as he sits down.

Santana makes sure she pulls her chair forward just a bit to have an even better view of the boy throughout the rest of the lesson.

Xoxox

"So Rachel here has deemed him okay to call a friend again…at least _kind_ of. What were your words baby?"

Quinn says teasingly as she simultaneously pokes Rachel in the arm gently. The tiny brunette giggles and rolls her eyes.

Santana scoffs playfully joining in on the fun, "Well of course. He sang and apologized at the same time and did it so he didn't actually butcher a song."

Rachel laughs and tugs on Quinn's hand, "I'm still incredibly mad at him for what he did, however I'm very glad we were able to deal with it and move on like reasonable and responsible adults."

Santana chuckles, "What part of singing your apologies is adult like?"

Quinn grins as she continues to hold Rachel's hand waiting for her answer, "Well the part where we were able to actually move on! Santana stop trying to annoy me!"

Effectively making both Quinn and Santana burst out laughing.

Rachel just rolls her eyes and allows Brittany to wrap her arms around her, "They're just being silly."

The tiny brunette nods her head agreeing, "Yes, yes I can see that."

Looking back at their girlfriends they notice they're both holding each other up because they've started to laugh so hard at each other for laughing.

Rachel tuts but cant help but to also giggle with Brittany as they continue to watch the two of them.

Xoxoxo

Smiling as she finally puts her homework away Rachel turns around in her seat and tries to grab Quinn's attention.

The blue eyed blonde happens to look up from her own work and smiles and gently pokes Quinn, "Rachel's trying to talk to you."

Rachel giggles and when Quinn smiles up at her she grins and clears her throat, "What're you doing this Friday?"

Santana's eyebrow rises of its own accord as she discreetly smiles down at her magazine and Quinn smiles, "Nothing."

Rachel's smile grows, "Will you go out with me on a date this Friday then Ms. Fabray?"

Brittany squeals and rolls over so that she buries her face into Santana's back, who was lying next to her on her stomach continuing to pretend to read the magazine.

Quinn smiles and nods her head enthusiastically, "I'd love to go out with you this Friday Ms. Berry. I'd love nothing more actually."

Rachel blushes and throws her a flying kiss, which she's happy to note that Quinn snatches from the air and places on her lips right where she intended it to land.

Brittany rolls back over and Santana throws her a wink and then addresses the other two, "So this Friday huh? You two aren't gonna act all nuts like you did the first time around are ya? Cuz as entertaining as that was...me and B are gonna do our own date thing…"

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at Santana in wonder, "We are?"

Santana nods her head slowly, "I know we go out all the time and stuff, but I'd really like to take you out on a real proper date where I don't actually see you until I pick you up, cuz I love you and I know I do take you out, but I'd like to surprise you ya know? Like I wanna see your face…sparkle."

Not another word was even allowed out of her mouth because Brittany has since lunged and wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a fierce hug, "Santana Lopez you are so my favorite person in the whole world and I love you so much and I cant wait to see _your_ face sparkle!"

Quinn smiles and shyly ushers Rachel towards her and indicates her lap while biting her lip.

Rachel is beside herself and she quickly makes her way towards her girlfriend and gently and slowly takes a seat on her lap, "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

Quinn's jaw drops and she quickly wraps her arms around the brunette holding her in place, "Of course you aren't too heavy! You weigh like…Geeze Rachel you're really light I don't even know where you got the idea that you'd be too heavy."

Rachel bites her lip as a blush forms on her cheeks, "I just don't want you to think that you have to continue to let me sit on you that's all."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "If I didn't want you this close to me, I wouldn't have called you over here albeit as shyly as I did it."

Rachel giggles and tugs on the blonde's hands and places them in her own lap, playing with her fingers, "I like being held by you," she whispers out as she continues running her fingers between the blonde's.

Quinn pulls her closer and snuggles her face against her back where she can feel her heartbeat quickening and she smiles and softly says, "I like holding you."

Santana, having finally being allowed to move, sits up and puts her own stuff as well as Brittany's away, "I think Brittz and I are gonna head out now. Let us know if whatever…actually scratch that, unless either one of you is dying don't call us for the rest of the night…if anything we'll call you when we are uh up to it."

She smirks and it leaves no doubt in anyone's mind what it is that those two will be up to.

"We're going to go have some sexy times now. Bye!"

The fact that Brittany also almost spelled it all out also may have been a factor.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Reviews for Chapter 43**_

_**SuperGleek18; I'm really very glad you're enjoying this! It never ceases to put a smile on my face when I see you so excited haha x**_

_**smartblonde317; You're more than welcome xx aww! But but Quinn gets to be sexy in other ways tho lol **_

_**w1cked; He is indeed x thank you so much!**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Haha why thank you! Also I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks (as awesome as it is) Santana being diabolical is a tad bit scary haha xx**_

_**Callie1121; Aww I completely understand though, college does have a way of demanding a lot of attention, I'm in college as well so I know exactly what you're talkin bout lol Thank you for taking the time to review though! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! x**_

_**CancerChikkie; Hahah Thank you so much and I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading and reviewing as well! X**_

_**agarza1538; Thank *you*! X**_

_**danimelo94; I'm sorry you were unhappy and sad but I'm glad it made you smile! Xx**_

_**Rioshix; Hehe I know right? God the places I can take Santana with her deviousness is delicious haha omg YES! Uhm Just Off The Key of Reason is BY FAR the greatest, most awesome-est, most incredibly well written Faberry story I just gah I want to crawl into bed and literally *squeal* after every chapter. Haha uhm The Silence of Silence is also really good and It's Not Like I Wanted This to Happen! Uhm none of these are completed though. They are however absolutely wonderful and…yeah JOTKoR is to die for. **_

_**DAgron01; Thank you so much! I seriously appreciate it xx**_

_**rita23fantastica; Thank you! Xx**_

_**Chapter 45.**_

_**SuperGleek18; Awww! I'm really glad you enjoyed it haha xx**_

_**CancerChikkie; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**w1cked; Thank you! x**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Thank you! :D x**_

_**Callie1121; Haha aww yeah there are four of em and well tuck yourself in nice and comfy and watch I guess lol I myself kinda really like the first one…even though it's spurred many a nightmare xD**_

_**aquarius127; Aww! Thank you! Haha Finderella, now that's one I don't think I've heard haha xx**_

_**Rioshix; Whoop! :D haha x**_

_**Smartblonde317; haha that's good, I'm glad cuz he wasn't supposed to be as hated as Finnass. Thank you :D**_

_**Sharene19; Yay! :D LOL he isn't exactly off per-say but I can see what you mean…but I have a feeling he'll come around for you (: xx Thank you! X**_

_**TheLydiaLightning; omg Aww! Haha thank you SO much!**_

_**ReneRenegade; It seriously makes me glad and all warm and fuzzy inside knowing I'm not alone in the loving how cuddly they are haha Thank you SO much! I'm hella glad you're enjoying it (: xx**_

_**Callie1121; Thanks! LOL! That's a great addendum I think, one with which I wholeheartedly agree! Haha **_

_**Nightlancer600; Oh wow! I mean wow thank you. It truly means the world to me to be able to write up a universe that people love and enjoy. And it's because of readers such as yourself that keep me going! Thank you! X**_

_**CancerChikkie; LOL AWWW! *hugs* Thank you so much! It makes me uber happy hearing things like this hehe xx enjoy the update! :P xx  
**_

_**A/N: I'm truly blessed to have so many people reading my lil old story. I just want to thank each and every one of you. It's not enough though just to personally reply to each and every one of the reviews, I need to actually tell you how much getting this feedback means to me and keeps me going. It's like my fuel, my energy. *You* are what keeps this story going. So thank *you*!**_

* * *

Rachel pushes her into her room and shuts the door and continues pushing until she's seated at the foot of the bed and then she backs away and starts pacing.

"Now, I want you to be completely honest with me. Okay?"

Santana rolls her eyes and folds her arms, "I thought we established that this wasn't going to be as crazy, hokey pokey as the last time?"

Rachel stops mid stride and her arms flail before falling at her side and she walks up to the seated brunette and shrugs, "I'm just really nervous. I've planned dates before but never when I was the one who's supposed to keep everything going…I don't want this to be lame. I just want to run it by you."

Santana shakes her head and lets out a sigh before nodding her head, "Alright fine half-pint. Wow me."

The tiny brunette squeals and hops up and down in place and says, "Okay, so I know she's kept this part of herself hidden with the understanding that apparently no one will like it and think of it as lame, however I'm also certain that you know about it so…" she notices Santana's face and grins sheepishly before clearing her throat, "Right uhm so my dad knows this professor that works over at the planetarium in Bowling Green, they used to go to school together and they're literally the best of friends and he's been over here loads of times…_anyway_ after my last date I remembered that he basically runs the place and I was thinking of taking her there…I called him and he offered to let us in and he even offered to close it up so it'd only be us…is that. That's not good?" She starts second guessing herself when she notes the look on Santana's face but a second later and the cheerleader is shaking her head viciously.

"No! No you dipstick that's fantastic! Do you have any idea how much she's wanted to go to the planetarium? Her dad never took her, and then things kept getting in the way and she never ended up getting to go afterwards and not once did her fuckin boyfriend think to treat her to something she'd love. If I wasn't so in love with Brittany and if you weren't equally in love with Q-ball, I'd be tryna get ya all to myself. Q's gonna love it Rach, honestly she probably wont even know what to do with herself."

Rachel's face gets taken over by a massive blush and an equally massive smile, "You really think so?"

Santana smiles and nods her head, "I'd bet my Guitar Hero lead on it."

The tinier brunette chuckles and takes a deep breath to calm herself down before smiling taking a seat beside Santana and saying, "You know if it weren't for our blondes I'd be tryna get ya to myself as well."

Santana laughs and wraps an arm around her, "You goober."

Rachel giggles and when they've finally settled down into comfortable silence she asks, "So where are you taking Brittany?"

Santana chuckles and if Rachel hadn't been looking so closely she would have missed the slight blush that has formed on the cheerleader's cheeks, "Mami heard from a friend of hers that the new restaurant is finally opening. It's nothing overly fancy or anything like that but I went over there to check it out and well…Okay don't fuckin laugh or anything but it's basically a diner, it's even got the booths and milkshakes and stuff and B's totes into the whole fifties or whatever and I thought what the hell right? She'll get to dress up and…"

Santana cuts herself off when she sees Rachel looking at her like the moon shines outta her eyes.

"The hell's the matter with you?"

Next thing she knows she's got her arms full of Rachel, "That's the sweetest thing! She's been talking to me about that restaurant for weeks now! She's been dying to go so she can dress up in her swing dress!"

Santana's smile widens, "I know, and I'll wear mine and she'll get to show off her moves and everything and then we can share a freakin milkshake to celebrate."

Rachel laughs as she pulls back and slightly bounces on the bed, "I'm going to have to take Quinn someday. It sounds like so much fun. Do you think she'd ever wear slacks and suspenders?"

There's a moment's silence and then Santana throws her head back and literally collapses on top of her bed laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh God." She gasps for air and continues to laugh, "I have to be there when you tell her." Rachel is somehow able to make out those words that Santana says through her laughter.

The tiny diva isn't amused however, "I don't see why it's that funny Santana. I myself would absolutely do so, however with our height differences and her Cheerio training, I'd much prefer her doing the lifts and taking on the lead instead of me."

Santana starts laughing again but this time less boisterously, "Rach, sweetie no, just no. You go on and on about your years of ballet…" She's interrupted by Rachel nodding her head.

"Exactly! And I'm always the one being lifted and carried and so on and so forth. You however with your Cheerio training, have all been trained in lifting others. I'm more than certain that she'll also feel more comfortable knowing she wont have to risk her safety."

Santana chuckles and raises an eyebrow, "Why can't the two of you just be in dresses?"

Rachel's cheek tint and she averts her eyes, "We can! There's nothing against it, I sure don't have any problem with the both of us being in dresses. I'm sure she'll look heavenly, especially with her hair done up. She'll look absolutely gorgeous if I do say so myself, which as apparent, I do."

The slightly taller brunette simply watches Rachel in amusement as she rambles on until she finally runs out of words.

"I think you've got a thing with the idea of Quinn wearing suspenders."

Her grin widens as she takes in the deepening of the blush on Rachel's face, "What? I-I don't know what you're talking about. Even though I'm certain she'll look good in anything."

Santana smirks, "Oh no you don't Berry. You've imagined her in slacks and suspenders and it's got you all hot and bothered."

Rachel bites her lip, weighing the pros and cons of either admitting or denying the allegation, however her silence speaks volumes.

"Oh my God you have! This is precious!" Santana is once again gasping for air.

By now Rachel's face resembles a tomato as she tries incredibly hard not to bury her face into the pillows when Santana sits up and just grins at her, "So you've got a thing for Q-ball all dressed up huh?"

Rachel averts her gaze and shrugs slightly and Santana takes slight pity on her, "Walk me through it, I promise I think I'm done laughing."

The tiny brunette chuckles and tucks some hair behind her ear as she shrugs, "For whatever reason I have this inane need to see Quinn wearing sleek black slacks with a fitted white shirt and suspenders, her hair slicked back and…" she cuts herself off and bites her tongue.

Santana grins at her, "For whatever reason? It has nothing to do with the fact that you saw us dress up for Halloween in something similar a few years ago?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she's assaulted with the memory, "Oh God."

"You're welcome."

Rachel laughs finally and pushes Santana onto her back, "Shut up Lopez. Okay now I understand…do you think she'd wear it though? I mean for me?"

Standing up after brushing herself off Santana just grins and nods her head, "If she did it for me, trust me she'd probably even wear a freakin tie for you."

As Rachel's eyes suddenly glaze over Santana groans, "Ay Dios Mio…Look just don't tell her I gave you that idea alright, how's that?"

Rachel smiles excitedly up at her and throws her arms around her once more, "Thanks San. Honestly I sometimes wonder what I'd do without you around, you know?"

Santana smiles and nods her head, "I know what you mean. Now shut up and get my dress out, I needs to see what I can wear for my date."

Xoxoxo

Quinn pouts and squeezes Rachel's hand that's in hers, "Baby, _please_ tell me where you're taking me."

Rachel chuckles and lifts their joined hands to her lips so she can place a quick kiss onto the back of Quinn's hand and shakes her head, "That's the whole point of a surprise Quinn. Now please allow me to enjoy the mystery and the look on your face when we get there."

Sighing slightly the blonde leans back, fixing herself so that she's turned facing the brunette slightly, "Okay Rach. But only because _I_ want to stop asking, and not because you said so or anything. I have self control."

Giggling the brunette nods her head, "Oh I have no doubt about that."

Xoxox

Letting out a breath Santana smoothes down the front of her dress, she then nods to herself once before grabbing the flowers from the car and walking up the front steps of the Pierce residence, her heart beating a mad rhythm in her chest.

She clears her throat and takes a few calming breaths before knocking.

"Santana, oh sweetheart you look absolutely breathtaking! Brittany is going to be so happy to see you, she's been so excited."

She smiles widely at Mrs. Pierce and hugs her hello, "Thank you."

She has to clear her throat again however because it's suddenly gone dry, and the older blonde looks at her knowingly, kindly, and gets her a glass of water, "I don't understand why you're so nervous tonight. It's not like you've not done this before."

Santana grins at her as she drinks the water, "It's been a long time since I've made this big of a deal…I haven't seen her practically all day."

Then suddenly her voice cracks and she's staring up at the top of the stairs at Brittany's smiling face.

Less than two seconds later and the blonde is no longer at the top of the stairs but is instead right in front of the brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her hello.

When she finally gets back her ability to speak she looks up at, "Wow."

Brittany giggles, her blue eyes twinkling, her lips curved into a beautiful smile, "Wow yourself. San, you look…preciosa."

Santana bites her lip, her empty hand lazily making its way up and down Brittany's back, "Cariño te ves más bella que todas las estrellas en el cielo esta noche." (Love you look more beautiful than all the stars in the sky tonight.)

She says each word slowly and purposefully so that Brittany can hear every word, and she also loves the way her eyes light up when she successfully translate the words.

Brittany pulls her closer and leans down and captures her lips, and then sighing as she pulls away, "Aren't I hurting your eyes?"

Santana furrows her brow slightly in confusion and then Brittany continues, "Because I'm so bright?"

The brunette laughs easily and kisses her lips once more, "No baby, my eyes aren't hurting."

She clears her throat and then steps back and pulls the flowers from behind Brittany's back, "Uh these are for you."

Brittany quickly reaches for them and lifts them to her nose and takes a deep breath, reveling in the scent of heliotrope and primrose.

"Thank you." The blonde says dreamily over the bouquet and then carefully asks, "Do you know what they mean?" because she doesn't want to sound ungrateful.

Santana grins and nods her head, "I do."

Blue eyes widen in excitement and she slightly hops in place waiting for the gem of knowledge to fall from Santana's lips.

Clearing her throat Santana's eyes lock with blue ones and she says, "The primrose means…I can't live without you. And uh the heliotrope means uhm eternal love."

Brittany can't seem to tear your eyes away from Santana's as she moves the bouquet away from her face and walks the one step distance between the both of them and kisses Santana with everything she is.

"I love you. I love you so much Santana, you mean everything to me."

"Mi novia, te amo. I love you too baby so very much."

The blonde then suddenly pulls back and quickly runs into the kitchen to put her flowers in water and to gush as she does so to her mother.

Santana stands there waiting with a sappy smile on her face, her eyes following the blonde as she rushes around.

Xoxoxo

It's been ten minutes and Rachel is starting to get worried.

"Baby?"

Nothing.

"Quinn?"

She hasn't even blinked yet.

"Darling?"

Quinn continues to stare out of the car with a look of awestruck wonder on her face, her eyes the size of platters, her mouth hanging slightly open.

Just as Rachel is about to reach out turn her face towards her, Quinn has unbuckled herself and has flung her body across the center console, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette.

It takes Rachel a second to realize that the blonde in her arms in now crying.

"Oh God. Oh God I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't hate me! We can leave! We'll leave, I promise, lemme call Dr."

She's cut off by Quinn firmly yet gently taking hold of her face and smashing their lips together in a fiercely loving kiss.

"I love you, and I love this. I love that you decided to take me here. I love that you're embracing this side of me. I love how you're trying. I love you so very much Rach, I don't know what to do with myself."

Quinn says this with her hazel eyes sparkling with unshed tears, a dazzling smile on her face and a blush painting her cheeks.

Rachel takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, smiling at her girlfriend she whispers, "I'm sorry I made you cry though."

The blonde shakes her head, "Mm happy tears Rach. It just…overwhelmed me I guess. All of a sudden I had all of these feelings and they just came spilling out and…God Rach…" She bites her lip and then smiles shyly, "Can we go in?"

Rachel sends her a beaming smile and nods her head excitedly, then she quickly unbuckles herself and ushers Quinn to stay seated as she quickly rounds the car and opens the door for her, "Come on, I cant wait to get you inside. I want you to enjoy this okay? Don't hold back."

Quinn is giddy with excitement and as they walk into the planetarium she highly doubts she'd ever be able to hold anything back even if she wanted to.

* * *

_**A/N: This isn't over I can guarantee it ;) Next chapter will hold the rest of the dates. Reviews please loves xx**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**The T.M; Aww thank you! :D**_

_**SuperGleek18; Haha I'm really glad you liked it and that it had you smiling like crazy! :D I'm also really glad you love the pezberry friendship, they're so fun to write haha xx**_

_**w1cked; Thanks! (: x**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; Hahaha! Aww Sage! Your review was adorable! Haha Thank you! And it made my day being able to deliver another super sweet chapter haha x**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Couldn't have said it better myself honestly. Totally just pictured her in the Toxic getup, think with the addition of the suspenders…huh. Lol Thank you so much! :D x**_

_**Willowfan; Thank you! :D x**_

_**Nightlancer600; Thank you! And now my inner dork will reveal itself..it is lots of fun, I enjoy it haha Thanks again! X**_

_**CancerChikkie; Hahah aww! Well maybe someday right? Drop hits is all I can say LOL x Thank you so much and I'm hella glad you still love it the second time around :D x**_

_**aquarius127; Thank you! Hahah precisely which is why they're only left alone for small amounts of time lol YES! JOTKoR is def a pre-req for every Faberry fan, however I like to think that even if you aren't a fan, reading it? Totes changes your mind. It's so amazingly written, I literally cannot imagine someone NOT liking it.**_

_**DAgron01; Thank you! :D x**_

_**Rioshix; Haha aww, I don't know, I don't think it's very height-ist of you. But it makes sense sort of…I think it's their personalities though. Because looking at it (for me at least) Quinn and Santana are both fiercely well fierce lol and they both would be hella protective and I mean they aren't HBIC's for nothing so that's why I see em as more the 'guy'. They'd be the ones **_**wanting**_** to take care of their girls. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves lol  
FerryBerry is AH-Mazing, anything written by FB is freakin legend haha and I shall definitely take a looksy at those others for sure…also can I just say I out loud AWW'd :$ hah thank you!**_

_**YAY! :D I'm really glad, it's hard not to fall in love with JOTKoR, it's spectacular!**_

_**wsupAnannymous; I'm sorry you've got school…BUT! School's good and getting an education is also good so it's good you're going! :$ xx**_

_**smartblonde317; That's so incredibly sweet of you to say hun :$ hehe xx**_

_**Callie1121; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**ReneRenegade; Aww I'm glad! :D Thanks for reviewing and again I'm really glad you're enjoying it (: x**_

_**A/N: Righty-o so where were we? ;)**_

* * *

_Quinn is giddy with excitement and as they walk into the planetarium she highly doubts she'd ever be able to hold anything back even if she wanted to._

"Rachel! You've made it. I take it this is Quinn then." It isn't a question and the blonde's cheeks are flushed in excitement as she shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Rachel grins and nods her head, "This is indeed Quinn. I just wanted to thank you again."

He cuts her off, shaking his head and taking of his glasses and wiping them before placing them back on his face, "Nonsense. I don't want to hear another thank you coming from you Ms. Rachel."

Rachel smiles and nods her head, squeezing Quinn's hand in hers when she feels her tense up slightly, "Yes sir."

He smiles easily and clears his throat, "I'm Professor Lancaster, but you can call me Doc. Rach here has yet to wrap her head around that term so she's always just stuck to Sir or Professor, you however should really take advantage of the term Doc."

Quinn smiles at him and grins, "Alright Doc."

He laughs easily and clears his throat once more, "So basically Quinn this entire facility is at your disposal. I'll be your personal guide tonight and we'll see if you don't absolutely enjoy this."

The blonde opens her mouth and then quickly shuts it and nods her head, but Rachel catches it and as Doc sets out checking something Rachel turns to her and tugs on her hand, "What's wrong?"

Quinn shakes her head and bites her lip and mumbles, "I don't know what to do first."

Rachel giggles and leans against her slightly, "Whatever you want to do."

She bites her lip and nods her head once and then clears her throat and questions lightly, "Could we…could we maybe take the tour that everyone else gets?"

The brunette furrows her brow slightly and then nods her head, "Of course! If that's what you want sweetheart."

The blonde aforementioned nods her head shyly and Rachel quickly pecks her on the cheek before addressing the returning figure of Professor Lancaster, "She's decided to take a regular."

Doc nods his head and grins, "Alright, I'm sure we can be accommodating. The regular show is comprised of three events: the main exhibition, The Sky This Month and the feature show. The exhibit focuses on new events and discoveries from the past 40 years. The Sky this Month is a 15 minute presentation where an astronomer, today it'll be me, points out all the major visible constellations. I'm sure you'll be able to make them out all on your own though. And then the main show will take you on a 30 - minute spaceship journey through the solar system, a meteorite shower and multiple galaxies. We ready to start?"

Quinn's eyes are once again ultra wide with excitement and Rachel has to hold herself back from kissing her like the world was ending.

The blonde nods her head enthusiastically and with that they make their way deeper still into the building, every now and then Quinn throws a quick glance at Rachel giving her a blinding smile and a squeeze of her hand.

Xoxox

The car isn't even completely stopped when Brittany is attempting to get out of it. The second it's on park Brittany is by her side pulling her out of the car and wrapping her arms tightly around Santana, dropping kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"We're going to have so much fun San! And I'm only going to dance with you all night and then everyone will get totally jelly because we're gonna look so hot together and then…I cant wait to get home then."

Santana's smirk falls off her face as her mind is assaulted with images of the both of them in various states of undress, "Shit B…You cant say that now, I'mma end up takin ya home right now."

Brittany giggles and pulls back, slipping her hand into a tan one and tugging excitedly, "Sorry San but it's true!"

Santana laughs and tugs them towards the entrance, "You're adorable."

Brittany's smile widens even further when Santana lets her pick where to sit and then her eyes nearly bug out when she notices the sheer size of the dance floor they have set up for their customers.

"Did you know about the Friday dress up rule?"

Santana smiles at her girlfriend adoringly, "Baby it isn't so much a rule…but I knew you'd want to do it…You've been talkin about it since forever and I think it's a great way to show off your amazing dance skills."

The blonde bounces excitedly in her seat and Santana can't help but to get excited as well simply because Brittany is excited.

"You're the best girlfriend ever San. I'm so lucky…I can't…no one else can ever dream of coming close to being as awesome as you."

Smiling at her lovingly, Santana nods her head, "Trust me I'm the lucky one. I love you _so_ much B."

Giving her one of the most raw smiles ever, Brittany reaches out across the table and she only hesitates for a split-second before taking hold of Santana's hand, "I love you too San. Lots."

When Brittany notices the waiter coming over to their table she tries to subtly let go of Santana's hand, but the brunette holds fast and gives her a tiny grin before acknowledging the waiter, "Oh, hey, sorry there…" she pauses and looks at his name tag and smiles back up at him, "Mark, you were saying?"

He smiles at them easily and then continues to converse with Santana over the specials and taking down her orders, all the while Brittany is left watching on in awe, her eyes flicking between their joined hands 'They're in plain view!', to her girlfriend's face.

Furrowing her brow slightly Santana calls out her name again, "Britt? Are you okay?"

Blinking her eyes repeatedly the blonde nods, "Yes sorry…uhm?"

Santana smiles at her and gently squeezes her hand, "Do you know what you want to eat?"

Frowning slightly she shakes her head, "I didn't look yet."

Mark grins at them sweetly, "It's alright, I'll come back in a little while then, how bout that? I'll get your drinks and be back."

As soon as he walks away Santana leans forward again and drops her voice low, "Are you okay?"

Nodding her head slowly Brittany asks, "Yea…Are you though?"

Blinking in surprise Santana nods her head, "Yes! Yes I'm more than okay. Why?"

Brittany then lifts up their hands and waves it around slightly, "Uh you didn't let go when Mark came to take our order."

Santana sits in silence for a second and then laughs lightly, "Baby…I know I shouldn't be laughing because it's sad that I've been letting this happen but. I'm sorry I've been so self conscious when it comes to stuff like that. I know it wasn't as bad as not being able to hold hands at all, but it was still bad that I made you let go anytime someone walked over and I'm sick of doing that. I love you more than anything in this world B and I don't care who else knows, ya know? All the important people know."

Brittany looks about ready to launch herself across the table to 'tackle' Santana so the brunette quickly squeezes her hand and smiles at her lovingly, "I love you B, but I don't think you'd want them to throw us out and then never let us back in again for indecent exposure."

The blonde bites her lip, blushes slightly and shakes her head, "Yeah, that wouldn't be too good. I really wanna come back her sometime with Rach and Q, I think they'd like it here."

Santana smirks and nods her head in agreement, "Oh yeah, I can totally see it now."

Xoxoxoxox

Giggling Rachel leans up and against Quinn's arm, "You good babe?"

Hazel eyes snap to her, wide in absolute wonder and she smiles, "More than Rach. This is. Gosh I can only say thank you so many times and even then it doesn't totally do my feelings justice."

Placing a quick kiss to the blonde's arm Rachel smiles, "Stop it silly, you don't have to thank me. However we do have to have something to eat now before we continue."

"Eat? Rach we can't bring food in here. They don't let us, I mean there's…"

Rachel gently places her finger to her lips to shush her, "Baby, shh. Professor Lancaster helped me out some more and we've got you into the staff lounge. He tells me only the big wigs get into this particular one."

Quinn smiles around Rachel's finger and kisses it, "I think it's kinda _really_ badass how you're getting us into all these places."

The brunette smiles up at her, "Yeah?"

The blonde bites her lip and nods, "Oh yeah, _really_ badass."

Pulling Quinn behind her she walks into the lounge and she hears the blonde inhale sharply as they walk in.

Taking a look around she tells herself she has to thank Professor Lancaster once again for all of his help. The room doesn't look cold and sleek anymore.

It looks cozy and intimate.

Rachel gently guides her girlfriend to the table set for two and pulls out her chair, and then quickly walks around to the other seat.

"I uh took the liberty of cooking dinner. Dad brought it over here on his way to his friend's poker night. I do hope you forgive me because I've never really cooked meat."

As she uncovers Quinn's plate she continues, "Also forgive me if it isn't as fancy as you may have hoped."

Sitting before the blonde is a gorgeous looking homemade bacon and cheeseburger, if she does think so herself, and she does.

Her jaw drops and her eyes snap up to lock with Rachel's, "Rach…"

She smiles at her and shrugs lightly, "You keep being considerate about my lifestyle, and I just thought if you could be considerate then I can as well. I love you and that means all of you, even the bacon loving side of you."

Quinn's smiling at her and it's all Rachel can do not to squeal because her heart is literally fluttering, "Rachel you didn't have to, I mean I love you too, I do and I would never ask you to do something you weren't comfortable doing."

Rachel nods, "I know and honestly I had daddy helping me, it was rather…well the point is, I know you'd never ask me, which is why I decided to do it for you."

Quinn leans forward and kisses her lips softly and then gently takes her hand in hers as she sits back, "Wait…You're Jewish."

Rachel nods her head once, "Uhm yeah. About that. It uh isn't pork…it's beef bacon." She winces as she says it and Quinn chuckles as she squeezes her hand.

"Baby bacon is still bacon and _you_ made me bacon which is like going against veganism or something! I'm really not about to be so picky about what kind of meat you decided to cook."

Quinn however doesn't voice the fact that for at least a split second she was downtrodden that it wasn't _real_ bacon, but only for a split second because the knowledge that her girlfriend, her vegan girlfriend cooked her a hamburger took over and her heart swelled because who would do that?

Rachel tilts her head, "Ya?"

Nodding her head Quinn smiles and says, "Definitely Rach. I can't wait to try some. It looks delicious. What did you make for yourself?"

Rachel smiles back at her brightly, "Just a quick stir-fry. Nothing fancy. Would you like some sparkling grape juice?"

Chuckling, the blonde nods her head, "I'd love some."

They fall into comfortable silence as Rachel fills their glasses and takes a seat to start her own dinner.

Quinn watches her with a smile on her face and then suddenly she speaks up, "Do you even realize how beautiful you are? I mean do you really not have a clue? Because, I mean…wow. Rachel you, you take my breath away."

Tucking her hair behind her ear Rachel fixes her wide eyes upon Quinn and shakes her head, "I wasn't doing anything."

Quinn shakes her head, "That's just it; you don't have to be doing anything. Literally you were just pouring out our drinks and I swear if anyone else was doing it, it'd be okay whatever, but it was like every move you make is a dance, it's so graceful." She ends up whispering the end and her face is taken over by a blush. Which when compared to Rachel's face it isnt anything.

"You need to stop."

"Stop what?" Quinn asks confused, her face furrowing.

Rachel clears her throat and lifts a shoulder, "Stop being so darn poetic all the time Quinn Fabray. A girl's got to breathe and I cant with you being so utterly romantic all the time, my heart skips beats, my breathing stops, I stutter. I _never_ stutter."

Quinn smiles at her brightly and ducks her head, "I can't help it though Rach. You bring it out in me. You make me feel so incredible literally just thinking about you puts me in a better mood."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

The blonde laughs and nods her head, and Rachel pushes on with a smile playing at her lips, "Well I'm just going to remind you then. I love you so very much Quinn. Now come on, we've got one more stop we need to make after this."

Quinn tilts her head in question and Rachel swallows before answering her, "We're going to meet up with Doc at the main observatory and you're going to show off your skills for me."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Letting out a contented sigh Santana laughs when she sees Brittany hop in place, "Baby I bet our food is cold now. We can come back out here and dance some more after you finish eating."

Brittany giggles apologetically and threading her fingers through Santana's she guides them off of the dance floor and towards their table where indeed their food is now waiting for them.

"I'm sorry San, I just."

Santana cuts her of by shaking her head, "No no Britt, it's okay don't apologize, we were having fun. That's the whole point of taking you out."

Brittany gives her a blinding smile and plops down and they start to enjoy their meals. They're still warm suggesting they haven't been set out for them too long ago and they enjoy themselves.

"Can we really get milkshakes afterwards?"

The brunette chuckles and nods head, "Of course B, whatever you want."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer she smiles and goes back to her food only to pause and ask, "Can we just get one big one and share it together?"

Santana smiles at her adoringly and nods, "That's what I was going to ask you to do. I love milkshakes as much as the next person, but I really don't think I could finish a whole one all on my own, besides, it'd be hella sweeter sharing it with you than drinking it by myself."

"Awww San!"

Rolling her eyes playfully Santana ducks her head and takes another bite of her meal, trying to avoid showing Brittany the blush creeping up her neck.

"You're blushing! Aww!"

Santana rolls her eyes and huffs, "I'm not blushing."

Brittany giggles and runs her foot up Santana's calf and nods her head, "Yes you are."

Now she's really blushing and trying to fight off the urge to push off their meals clear across the table and pulling Brittany on top of said table and having her way with her.

"No I'm not." She mumbles, clearing her throat and unconsciously, or consciously actually, she leans closer to Brittany.

The blonde hums and continues rubbing her foot up and down Santana's leg and then she decides she's going to stop teasing her and instead she starts a game of footsie.

One which Santana happily joins in. But don't tell anyone that because she isnt averse to cutting someone and making it look like an accident.

"I'm having a lot of fun tonight San. It really _really_ makes me super happy to be out with you and be able to dance with you."

Smiling at her lovingly Santana nods her head, "I'm glad cuz I'm really glad to be here too babygirl. And I love that you're having fun."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Did you see all of those stars? I mean yeah my telescope is good and all but that was just spectacular. Thank you so much baby, I don't even know how I'm going to top this. God I'm going to be talking about this for forever. And now I feel like a fool for saying that to you." Quinn laughs at herself as she buries her face into Rachel's neck as they make their way to the car.

Rachel laughs easily, "Nuuh I feel really proud of myself Quinn, being able to sweep you off your feet like that."

Quinn lifts her head up and kisses her cheek sweetly, "I had such a wonderful time tonight Ray."

Grinning up at her brightly and opening her door for her Rachel smiles and returns the kiss just as sweetly, "I had a wonderful time as well sweetheart. Now come on, I've still got an hour's drive to do."

The drive back home was filled with Quinn's excited stories, tripping over her words in her excitement to get them all out to a very responsive and diligently listening Rachel, who commented at the right times and laughed at the right times, all the while wearing a smile on her face and it seemed to grow every time she glanced at Quinn. She absolutely loved that she was able to bring this side of Quinn out. This absolutely carefree completely without a care in the world Quinn. And she loved that she got to share this wonderful experience with her.

Finally making it to Quinn's home she parks the car and quickly rushes to once again open the car door for her, helping her slip out with a hand and a smile, "M'lady."

Quinn laughs, "I thought I was the knight."

Rachel smirks and nods her head, "Oh you are. This is just me giving the knight a rather well deserved night out. I get pampered all the time, why cant I pamper you sometimes too?"

Walking up the front porch steps Quinn smiles and turns towards her girlfriend with a smile on her face, "Thank you again Rach."

Rachel reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugs lightly, "You're more than welcome Quinn. Have a good night sweetheart."

She then leans in and kisses her keeping it nice and sweet and leaving Quinn completely breathless. Rachel leans back and it takes Quinn a few seconds to regain her breath and her eyes flutter open, "Call me when you get home?"

Rachel nods her head and pecks her lips once more, "Promise."

"I love you."

Grinning like a love struck fool Rachel walks backwards towards her car, "I love you too."

Xoxoxox

As Mark quietly escorts them out, Brittany leans her head down to whisper in Santana's ear, "We're not going to get banded are we?"

Santana chuckles, "Banned baby. And no. uh Mark here has been kind enough not to tell his uh superiors about uh our adventure."

Mark rolls his eyes but before he can even say anything Brittany is bouncing excitedly and happily, "That's great! Because I really don't want to get banned just because we were having some fun in the booth. _And_ San I really need you to finish this when we get home though. I can feel the milkshake dripping down my legs and it's really not comfortable, I think you missed a lot when…"

A hand clamps down on her mouth and Santana is looking at Mark sheepishly, "I promise we will not be doing _anything_ of the sort again in the booths. Just don't ban as aiight? She loves it here and we did really have a great time."

Mark rolls his eyes at them and nods his head, "You're just lucky no one else realized or came up to the booth that's all. But I can understand. I had been in a similar situation when I was a lil younger with my girlfriend, although we were not doing _quite _what you two were."

Santana grins at him and then quickly bids him a goodbye and walks Brittany to the car, "Now. B? I'mma have a really good time finishing up the rest of the milkshake, so hold tight aiight? I'mma take us home."

* * *

**_A/N: reviews? ;)_**


	48. Chapter 48

_**SuperGleek18; :D Yay hehe **_

_**smartblonde317; I'll take you on a date like that! :P hahahah! Inappropriate Rachel is spectacular and should always be channeled ;) haha**_

_**The T.M; Thank you! **_

_**CancerChikkie; Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**w1cked; Thank you! :D And LOL but of course, they wouldn't be Santana and Brittany if they didn't almost :p haha**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; Personally I don't eat pork, I don't particularly like it, bacon was always great though and personally I absolutely LOVE beef bacon so yeah I mean haha. Thank you! :$ xx**_

_**Nightlancer600; Hahah honestly? I'd love to as well. Thank you for your kind words hehe xx I'm glad you enjoyed it x**_

_**DAgron01; Awww! Thank you! And I totally couldn't agree more Xx**_

_**Sharene19; Hahah thank you! I'm really happy you loved it (: x**_

_**Rioshix; Oooh I'd say a good few haha; I did, I really did :D x**_

_**BrokenDreams03; Thank you! :D xx**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; HAhahaha! Aww thank you :$ xx that's cute btw, watchin a movie with your mom (: LOL! They've probably been banned at a few places yeah :P haha xx**_

_**Lisa; Hi! Thank you! :D haha wow that's an honor :$ hehe xx**_

_**ohiodefender11; I'm really glad you're enjoying this story :D also Sam isn't allll that bad, just slightly in need of a push in the right direction…:P haha xx**_

_**Pattysds; Thank you! I'm really happy you're enjoying it! (: x**_

_**A/N: Before you read on, I just wanted to say that I had the part with the first song done before the episode aired, and I didn't know they were gonna sing it. However after it happened and all…I didn't really want to go and mess with what I already wrote so it's still there. I just wanted to clear it out incase someone has like an issue with it. uhm well, right on with the story yeah? (: xx**_

_**On another note...this semester is effin killin me. I feel so drained it isn't even funny, and I promise I'm trynna deal with it though so don't you worry bout a thing xx love you all my faithful friends x  
**_

* * *

Rachel giggles as she kicks her legs back and forth as she lies on her stomach across Santana's bed, "So I heard through the grapevine that the two of you got escorted…"

Before she can finish her sentence Santana's head snaps towards her and Brittany's the first to speak and interrupt her, "You can talk to plants?"

Chuckling Rachel shakes her head and leans over to the blue-eyed blonde beside her, "No, it's a figure of speech."

Brittany oh's and then giggles when Rachel leans into her again, "I had so much fun and like I was telling you, we need to go there together sometime. It'll be awesome."

Surprisingly Santana nods her head enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, we totally should. It was the best. Hands down that milkshake was…"

She trails off when her eyes meet Brittany's and her lips quirk into a tiny smile as she no doubt pictures the rest of their evening together.

Rachel clears her throat, a small smile on her face, "That's nice. Are you allowed back?"

She's quick to duck the oncoming pillow from Santana and laughs as the taller brunette searches for something else to throw her way.

"I couldn't help myself!" She defends, "Much like the both of you apparently." She giggles once again and dives into Brittany's side to hide from Santana only she never went after her since Santana started laughing as well.

"I'll give you that one. It was funny."

Brittany pats the top of her head as she chuckles, "Will you tell Q about it? I really want to dance with you."

Rachel sighs contentedly and nods her head as she smiles at the blonde beside her, "I'd love to dance with you too Brittany."

Brittany looks towards Santana and asks, "Where _is_ Q anyway?"

"She said she'd be here in a bit baby."

Brittany chuckles as she threads her fingers through Rachel's hair, lulling her into a state of relaxation, "I hope she doesn't forget the cotton candy."

Not so surprisingly Rachel's last coherent thoughts are of clouds of cotton candy.

Xoxoxoxox

"Rach? Ray-Ray…Rachel?"

The tiny brunette stirs and blinks her eyes open in surprise, "Oh! I'm so sorry Brittany! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Brittany giggles and smiles at her, "It's okay silly, I don't mind, you looked really peaceful."

Rachel smiles back at her and then she notices the lack of Santana in the room.

"S and Q are downstairs waiting for us."

The brunette grins at her ability to correctly deduce her thoughts, "What are they waiting for us downstairs for?"

Brittany smiles widely at her and whispers conspiratorially, "I think they have something they want to perform for us. They think they're super sneaky but I totally figured it out."

Rachel's eyes widen excitedly, "Really? Come on then!"

Brittany laughs as she gets pulled out of the room and towards the living room by a very excited Rachel.

Standing in front of the couch are the two cheerleaders wearing matching smiles as they both see their respective girlfriends.

Rushing around Rachel drags Brittany to sit next to her and she looks up at the two expectantly, "You may begin."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow and Santana laughs as she turns to look at Brittany, "You told her?"

The blonde in question giggles and nods, "You two are really good but I've just known you for so long…plus I'm sneaky too."

Quinn laughs and she walks towards the CD player and turns the volume up and surrounding them all is the instrumental to 'You're The Top'.

Brittany's blue eyes widen as she turns towards Rachel and they both excitedly squeal as they notice their girlfriends once again stand before them waiting for their cues.

Quinn grins, "You're the top!"

"You're the Coliseum."

"You're the top!"

Santana smiles at Brittany, "You're the Louver Museum."

"You're a melody, from a symphony by Strauss."

Santana hops beside Quinn, "You're a Bendel bonnet!"

"A Shakespeare's sonnet!"

Santana leans over towards Brittany and says, "You're Mickey Mouse!" she then winks as Brittany laughs and squeals into Rachel's shoulder before turning towards them once again.

Quinn catches Rachel's eyes, "You're the Nile."

Santana shoulder checks Quinn, "You're the tower of Pisa.

The blonde grins at the brunette before turning to her girlfriend, "You're the smile on the Mona Lisa."

The two girls face their girlfriends as they alternate the lines, Santana shrugging her shoulders as she sings, "I'm a worthless check."

Quinn points to herself, "A total wreck."

"A flop!"

They both nod at the lines agreeing with them before grinning and looking at their girlfriends once more and harmonizing together, "But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!"

Santana grins as she takes the next line, "You're the top!" The saucy wink thrown Brittany's way is not lost on anyone.

"You're Mahatma Gandhi." Quinn says with a grin and an eye roll at the other two's antics.

"You're the top."

"You're Napoleon Brandy."

Santana sits on the coffee table and reaches a hand out to Brittany and holds it as she continues to sing, "You're the purple light,"

Quinn simply smiles at Rachel, "Of a summer's night in Spain!"

"You're the National Gallery."

Quinn winks at Rachel as she sweeps over to sit beside Santana on the coffee table, "You're Garbo's salary."

Santana laughs as she sings, "You're cellophane!"

The room bursts into giggles at that and Brittany leans over quickly to kiss Santana's lips.

"You're sublime." Quinn sings, her eyes softening as Rachel bites her lip shyly at her.

Santana scoffs playfully, "You're a turkey dinner!"

Quinn rolls her eyes as she shoves Santana before skipping a few lines, "You're the top, you're a dance in Bali."

The brunette cheerleader shoves her just as playfully back, "You're the top, you're a hot tamale."

"You're an angel you, simply too, too, too deveen!"

Santana smirks, "You're a Boticcelli."

"You're Keats, you're Shelly!"

"You're Ovaltine!" Brittany laughs and wraps her arms around Santana's neck officially stopping her participation in the song allowing Quinn to sing the last of it on her own.

"You're romance. You're the steppes of Russia. You're the pants, on a Roxy usher. I'm a broken doll, a fol-de-rol, a blop. But if, baby, I'm the bottom, you're the top!"

Rachel, like Brittany before her, throws her arms around Quinn and pulls her in for a kiss, her fingers diving into blonde hair, pulling her as close as she possibly can.

Xoxoxox

"What possessed you to sing that song?"

Quinn grins as she continues running her hand up and down Rachel's arm as she leans into her as they all sit and watch TV.

"Santana and I thought it'd be something nice to do for the two of you. Let you guys know how much we care about you."

"I thought it was a pretty song. I loved the movie." Brittany says from her place snuggled into Santana's arms, peppering kisses every now and then to the juncture where Santana's neck meets shoulder.

Rachel turns her head to look at Quinn and she smiles at her cutely, "I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't realize you watched it, seeing as we've yet to watch it together."

The blonde laughs lightly, "I watched it before you. Actually I think I watched it even before I joined glee."

Santana nods her head, "Totally before glee. I remember because we were supposed to watch a Resident Evil marathon and then you started the movie and Britt and I got sucked into watching it with you."

Brittany giggles and wiggles in her seat, "I wanna watch it again!"

Rachel turns her attention towards the blonde holding her and looks at her in slight awe, "Before glee huh?"

Quinn chuckles, "Figures you'd fixate on the timeline."

Rachel nudges her playfully and the blonde smiles at her and nods her head, "Yeah, before glee club. You know I used to troll your MySpace…musicals were all you, so I may have checked a few out even before I actually really knew you as _the_ Rachel Berry."

The brunette blushes but smiles brightly and leans closer to her and gives her a kiss on her lips, "That's incredibly sweet Quinn."

Xoxoxoxox

"I've got a song to sing for you too San."

The brunette smiles at her softly, her eyebrow raised slightly, "Oh yeah?"

Brittany giggles and nods her head, "Yeah and,_ and_, it kinda goes with your song."

Santana smiles at her encouragingly and nods her head slightly, "Okay, can I hear it now?"

Clearing her throat Brittany grins and starts humming, slowly swaying from side to side backing up and away from Santana. She tilts her head and her voice is so sweet when she starts singing Santana immediately has to blink away tears, "Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here. Can't you see the glow on the window pane? I can feel the sun whenever you're near; every time you touch me I just melt away. Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear, but I know nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears. Baby it's you, you're the one I love, you're the one I need, you're the only one I see, come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all; you're the one I can always calls, when I need you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top. Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top."

Santana knows Brittany, and she knows that once she's started singing she's going to run through the entire song adding a dance number to it even though she slowed down the melody so she takes the initiative and takes hold of her waist and draws her in close and kisses her so sweetly that Brittany's knees buckle and had Santana not sat them down on the couch she's sure she would have fallen.

"I love you Britt, so much sweetheart. And trust me when I say that it's you, it's always been you and there will be no one else. I know it for a fact and gosh Brittany how do you keep making me fall even more in love with you?"

Blue eyes twinkle happily at Santana, "The same way you make me fall even more in love with you with every new breath of air you breathe. It's all you."

Santana's heart swells and she swoons and mutant butterflies erupt in her stomach, "If hanging out with Rachel is making you have such a freakin dapper way with words you're gonna be the death of me sooner than I had managed to work out."

Giggling slightly, drawing the brunette into her arms, Brittany shakes her head, "I wont be the death of you silly. I love you too much."

Snuggling closer still, Santana hums and places a kiss to the hollow of Brittany's throat and mumbles, "Okay…I love you too. Find something to watch?"

Weaving the fingers of her left hand through Santana's hair, Brittany places a soft kiss to her head as she starts to quietly flip through channels.

Xoxoxox

"So, I was thinking…"

Quinn chuckles and her breath caresses Rachel's cheek, "Rach, baby, _please, _please can this wait till later?"

Rachel pouts cutely but she quickly realizes it's lost upon Quinn since she can't see it, "It can but don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

Surprising Rachel tremendously, Quinn mutes the television and sits up a serious look on her face as she focuses all of her attention on Rachel, her voice soft and full of emotion, "I always want to hear what you have to say Rach, you know that."

Brown eyes well up suddenly and she lunges across the barely there distance between herself and the blonde, "I'm sorry; this is silly of me but you just. You can do the silliest most trivial things and you have me clutching for something solid to hold on to so I don't topple over because my knees have given way."

Quinn chuckles as she runs her hands across the expanse of Rachel's back, "It isn't silly Rach."

Pulling back, the brunette nods her head slightly, "It is, because you're willing to stop watching something you really enjoy just to listen to me ask you something that doesn't really need to be asked right now, and what more I'm making you miss your show with this little episode now!"

The blonde can see Rachel work herself up so she quickly grabs her hands and holds them up to her face and locks eyes with her girlfriend, "Hey! Hey it's okay Rachel. It's just a show; I can always just watch a rerun silly. And don't worry, trust me I'd rather listen to you than watch anything else."

Rachel's face softens farther and she literally melts as Quinn brushes her lips across her hands and she tugs the blonde closer to her and manages to wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"I love you." She whispers into Quinn's shoulder.

"I love you too Rach."

After they settle back with Rachel laying in front of Quinn, the blonde's arms wrapped around her from behind, Rachel bites her lip and sensing this Quinn smiles and nudges her with her nose slightly, "What?"

Rachel giggles and threads her fingers through Quinn's, "Do you have a pair of black suspenders by any chance?"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Ad3n; Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Callie1121; Thank you!**_

_**smartblonde317; Aww thanks darlin', the divinity would lie with me being in the presence of your wondrous company I assure you (; x**_

_**Broadwayfreak5357; I'm so glad you love it and that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for reviewing xx**_

_**Harley Quinn Davidson; The dream of Quinn in suspenders…Honestly? I'm getting excited thinking about the prospect of writing it, so who knows (:**_

_**Rioshix; Awww! Thank you for the roses! Gah, Quinn in anything makes my brain start to short circuit so lol**_

_**SuperGleek18; Thank you!**_

_**CancerChikkie; Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**BrokenDreams03; I'm really glad you're enjoying my little story haha thank you so much for reviewing, honest it makes me so very happy.**_

_**Super Tash; Thank you for your reviews! Xo**_

_**garnmcgaughn; I'm really very glad you're enjoying my story, thank you for reviewing and the wonderful feedback x**_

_**Alyssa; Oh wow! Thank you SO much! :D**_

_**anon; Thank you!**_

_**Cassicio; Yay for catching up! Haha Thank you SO much for even taking the time to read my story, I honestly don't know what to say other than I'm really glad that you're enjoying it and thank you for reviewing! :D xx**_

_**Yuri-hime; Thank you! I'm glad you're loving the story! :D**_

_**A/N: Instead of writing a long drawn out apology, I'm going to apologize and then get right into the update, because I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. I'm sorry *haggles* please forgive me xx**_

* * *

"Did you know about the suspenders thing?"

Santana snorts as they continue to run laps around the football field, throwing a glance to her right, catching Quinn's eyes, "Yep. Whatchya gonna do about it?"

The blonde huffs as she rolls her eyes, but can't stop the grin forming on her face, "I just found out about it recently. I didn't have a clue..."

The brunette laughs but they both school their features when the pass by the bleachers where coach Sylvester is standing watch over them. They keep their expressions neutral until they pass by her.

"Again, I reiterate. What are you going to do with this information?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders as they slow down, starting their cool off.

"I don't know yet. I don't think I'm going to do anything with the information just yet. At least nothing major."

Santana raises an eyebrow as they sit facing each other, starting their stretches, "Nothing major as in?"

Hazel eyes twinkle in the sun as she smiles at Santana, "Maybe just have them lying around in my room, maybe on the back of my chair or something."

The brunette laughs, "You're such a tease Fabray."

Brittany cartwheels effortlessly over to the both of them, a bright smile on her face, blue eyes shining as she steals a quick kiss from Santana, before quickly pecking Quinn's cheek, "You had great time today."

Quinn smiles as Santana grins proudly, "Of course we did baby, you were cheering for us, weren't you?"

The blonde smiles as she nods her head, "I always cheer for you. Coach was really impressed, but she didn't say anything. Not that she ever really says anything when she's impressed."

Quinn laughs as she lies down on her back, Brittany lifting her head and placing it on her own lap, "Thanks B. No, I'd be worried if Coach ever said anything nice when it comes to the Cheerios."

Santana snorts, "Over our dead bodies. Maybe."

Xoxox

Walking into the choir room later on that day they're met with a rather hectic looking Rachel. The tiny brunette is running around from one end of the room to the other, waving sheet music in the air frantically, calling out orders to the band members, who at least have the decency of following orders immediately. The rest of the glee club doing the same, only speaking when spoken to.

Quinn tentatively makes a move, after Santana shoves her gently, "Rach?"

The brunette lifts her head from having been buried in her notes and runs towards the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, "Oh Quinn! Thank God."

The blonde runs her hands up and down her back gently, locking eyes on Santana, silently asking her if she knows what's wrong with the brunette in her arms, but Santana shrugs apologetically as Brittany just oh's under her breath and runs her hand down Rachel's back before walking to a seat.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Nothing. I'm just not having the greatest of days. And needing to rearrange the mess Mr. Schue is creating is just so…"

Quinn gently runs her hands through Rachel's hair, gently applying pressure at her temples the second time through, "Sweetheart…"

"Quinn, Rachel, keep things PG _please, _that isn't appropriate. Take your seats now, come on." Mr. Schue walks in, immediately throwing words around, and acting like he's got everything under control.

Santana's jaw drops, "You're kidding right? They weren't doing anything!"

Mercedes folds her arms in front of her, and eyes the teachers but wants to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Quinn wants to start something but one look at the brunette still in her arms makes her change her mind, "Come on baby." She gently trails her hands down the brunette's arms and holds her hands, softly tugging her beside her to the back of the choir room.

When everyone gets back up to sing and get in position that Rachel directed them to take, Mr. Schue furrows his brow, "This…This isn't how I directed all of you to stand, is it?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow haughtily, "How about this. We'll do it your way, and then we'll do it this way, and then _you _let us know what sounds and looks better."

He rolls his eyes but concedes, Santana smiling gently and the tiny brunette at this small win as they settle into position.

They run through an old arrangement, deciding on Somebody to Love.

By the end of the first run-through everyone except Mr. Schue is aware of how off they sound. Sure they don't sound horrible, but they all acknowledge that there's something off.

Smirking slightly the Spanish teacher folds his arms, "Do you still want to try your way?"

Rachel huffs and goes to say something, however Santana cuts in, Quinn squeezing her hand gently, "Actually, yeah, we would _really_ like to try our way."

The band members move around happily, the boys quickly rearrange quickly just like Rachel showed them and the girls fell in step as well.

Mr. Schue looks impressed, if only slightly reluctant to show it, "Alright then. From the top I suppose."

Rachel steps forward only about half a step and the band is ready with their queue, glad that this time around they could see her to be ready to start the music.

Rachel smiles victoriously after their number is done, only to find him trying to make changes still with the band's placement and then trying to move the boys in front of the girls.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect sir…we sounded pretty amazing just then. I don't think we need to change anything with our positioning. I grouped us perfectly to match our vocal abilities so that no one is drowned out and we sound so in tune with each other now."

Will quickly turns away from Brad and faces the tiny brunette, "That's an awfully testy tone I hear from you Rachel."

Without her consent, her eyes start to water, but she simply stands there silently, refusing to leave and allow him to try and take credit for her hard work.

He continues, "Furthermore, you guys sounded really great! This was a great idea. I'm really glad it all worked out."

Quinn's eyes narrow as she steps forward, immediately getting flanked by her two seconds in command, Kurt walking over to the brunette.

"Excuse me? Of course it all worked out, were you under the impression that Rachel doesn't know what she's talking about when it comes to anything to do with music? How about you ask Brad what he thinks."

The pianist shares a look with Santana as he turns to the teacher and folds his arms, simply glaring at him and shaking his head, not at all pleased with Will trying to take credit.

Quinn continues, "We sound amazing. Rachel's been working really hard trying to find the perfect mesh of aesthetically pleasing as well as aurally pleasing arrangements and she figured it out, and now you're trying to "arrange" things further? She did your job, give her credit instead of trying to make her feel less than what she is."

Mercedes steps forward and nods her head, "Yeah Mr. Schue. We all know she does more work here than all of us, she needs the credit, especially for how great we just sounded."

Will takes a step back and raises his hands defensively, "Hey, hey now. I wasn't trying to take credit." He's backpedaling rather quickly, trying to step out of this mess, "I was just trying something out that's all. Rachel, you did a fantastic job, I shall definitely leave this up to you seeing as you obviously are better at it than I am."

Quinn snorts, as the band members all whoop in excitement, loving that they'll be able to be seen now and heard properly.

Rachel remains quite quiet for the rest of the session, only opening her mouth to sing, or answer a question directly directed to her.

Quinn keeps an eye on her, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong, Santana sending her confused shrugs every once in a while when their eyes meet.

"Baby?"

Rachel looks up at her, "Yes Quinn?"

"You did a great job here with us noobs." Quinn says with a small smile on her face, hazel eyes twinkling as they trace over Rachel's features.

"Sweetheart…" She says nothing else as she steps into Quinn's arms, wrapping her own around the blonde's waist, seemingly wanting to dive into the blonde, not just hug her.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asks when she feels Rachel pull her in even tighter.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just…I really love you, you know?" Rachel says against Quinn's neck, pressing a kiss there before pulling away gently.

"I'll see you later." Rachel waves to her as she walks away towards the front doors of the school.

Quinn looks on after her until it hits her like a freight train.

"Oh."

Brittany laughs under her breath as she leans against the lockers beside the blonde, "You just figure it out?"

Quinn nods her head, "It just clicked."

The taller blonde nods her head, "She doesn't usually PMS so bad, but I've noticed sometimes it gets pretty bad…she starts crying at the drop of a hat without meaning to."

Quinn nods as she quickly gathers her stuff from her locker before closing it shut, "Come on B. Let's go to practice. We're going to Rachel's afterwards to help remedy this hell-ish week for her."

Santana laughs when she gets told in the car on the way to Rachel's house, "I should have figured it out."

Brittany and Quinn snort as they both nod in agreement, "No kidding, you get really bad."

The brunette rolls her eyes, "I really wish we didn't have to go through all that pain. God damn, gotta love Midol."

Walking into the Berry's house they greet Hiram and he looks close to tears himself, "She said she was fed up with talking about paint colors with me. She was the one who wanted to discuss them with me!"

Brittany pats his arm gently as Santana tries to hide her smile, not happy at his despair but more so because he was so much like the tin diva she couldn't help herself, "She just isn't feeling the best at the moment that's all Mr. H, it's really not your fault she's being moody."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the brunette, "We're here to try and help ease the moodiness."

Brittany and Santana opt to stay with Hiram for a little while to go over colors with him while Quinn went to look for Rachel.

She found her sprawled out on top of her bed in old navy blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, her room in absolute disarray, moaning into the mattress, the sheets and covers having been thrown off at some point.

"Baby, you're going to have to move your face to be able to breathe." Quinn says gently.

If the brunette was surprised, she didn't show it because she hardly moved, a muffled, "ha," the only thing heard from her.

The blonde stifles a chuckle as she walks in closer, placing the electric hot water bottle down beside her before climbing into bed, pushing her hair around trying to uncover at least part of her face, "Seriously though, how are you breathing?"

Rachel mumbles, "I have wonderful breath control, thank you very much."

Quinn smiles, deciding to scoot down a little bit. Even though now this meant her lower body was off of the bed, somewhat suspended in midair, "I have no doubt that you do sweetheart. Can I get a kiss please? I've missed you."

For a split second Quinn thought she wasn't going to turn around, but Rachel apparently wasn't going to pass up on Quinn kisses, regardless of how awful she felt at the moment.

"Mmm, minty." Quinn softly states as Rachel pulls away shyly.

"I must apologize for the room and my disastrous state of dress. I'm afraid I-"

Quinn cuts her off gently, "You really don't have anything to apologize for baby. You look fabulous. I love seeing you in my clothes." She adds as she finally takes in the fact that the t-shirt is indeed hers.

Rachel smiles at her lovingly, before pouting slightly, "I feel like I should apologize though. Not for my dress then, but for my attitude. As much as our glee club members followed the direction I gave them, I think I could have been a little bit less hectic…"

Quinn smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "If that's what you're worrying about sweetie then you can always apologize, but I really don't think they had a big issue with it. You did a great job."

Rachel hums and then rolls over to her side and moves over so that Quinn can at least be completely settled onto the bed, "You know."

The blonde shrugs, "I've got a hot water bottle with me. It always helps relieve some of the ache. Santana thought maybe actually taking something for it would be good too, if the cramps get too much. She brought an arsenal of pain meds for you. And Brittany…she just wants to snuggle."

Rachel laughs, not really loving the idea that everyone knows she's on her period, but she decides at least she wont have to worry about being a complete monster, "It's not usually this bad when I'm on my period." She pouts and Quinn scoot her closer to the middle of the bed, before gently moving over her so that she's now behind her, with her arms effectively wrapped around the brunette carefully.

"I know baby, it's okay. Santana turns into a bigger monster than she usually can be, and I get super emotional. Emotionally crying or emotionally angry, it really seems to all meld into one for me."

Rachel giggles, "Thanks for not being like grossed out I guess. You're still touching me."

Quinn furrows her brow, "I go through it too Rach. Sure it's a little bit…I don't know how to describe it, but being on your period does not equal me not wanting to touch you, that's absurd."

Rachel lifts Quinn's arm and kisses her forearm, "I love you."

The blonde laughs under her breath, "I love you too babe."

"Oh geeze, seriously? Bear I got you some actual meds to help calm the kraken." Santana says as she and Brittany breeze into her bedroom, DVDs in one hand and a pharmacy bag in the other.

"Oooh! Sanny look! They're in bed, I didn't think Rachel would be a 'get your sexy-times on' PMS-er too!"

Everything just stops for a few beats, Santana staring at Quinn over Rachel's head, Rachel staring at Santana, Brittany just twirling over to the TV to turn on the DVD player, having said what she had to say.

Deciding it best not to comment at all on that little gem, Quinn gently sits up and pecks Rachel's shoulder, "I'll plug in the water bottle."

Santana remains stoic. Barely blinking, not quite believing that Brittany said anything to that effect out loud. Rachel sitting up and gently pulling her towards the bed finally breaks her from her stupor. "I uh- wow. That's..._not_ what I thought would be our opening discussion."

The tinier brunette laughs under her breath as she nods her head, "I'm sure it wasn't. What's in the bag?"

Santana snorts, "Smooth segue Rach. Midol, and lots of it. Figured it'd help if the Cap's hot water bottle idea just doesn't do the trick fast enough."

Brittany hops over quickly to take the DVDs from Santana before skipping back over to put a movie in and pressing play.

Quinn come back over and tells Rachel to get comfortable, sitting back, "Here, and when it's cooled off just plug it back in, the red light goes off and it's good to go."

The Cheerios quickly pick up the strewn covers and sheets and make the bed up, as best as they can with Rachel sitting on it, and then quickly hop in, flanking the tiny brunette.

Rachel doesn't know what she'd do without these girls. Random, weird, TMI moments and all.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I want to thank all the reviewers, and everyone who's stuck with this story and me. And I want to thank everyone that took the time to check in on me. I cannot begin to express how difficult it has been trying to get over this massive writer's block for this story. But! I want to reassure everyone that I think I'm absolutely on a roll now. Readers & reviewers, you all, literally, are the best, and I cannot thank you enough! Cheers, and please enjoy this chapter xoxo**

* * *

Mrs. Hannigan knows she isn't young anymore. She's well aware of her old age, but she also knows her eyesight is perfectly perfect, and her hearing is just as keen as it has ever been.

She doesn't usually have trouble remembering faces; which is why it eats at her when she can't recall where she's seen that Finn boy before.

She sighs to herself again and shakes her head before clipping on Sparky's leash for their nightly stroll through the neighborhood.

It's a beautiful clear night and wondrously Sparky seems to be very willing to enjoy their walk, which allows Mrs. Hannigan the ability to enjoy herself as well.

Just as they're passing the Berry residence Mrs. Hannigan looks over and then just completely stops dead in her tracks.

"I know where I remember the boy from." She whispers out to her dog at her feet, who tilts his head as he stares up at her.

She carefully whips out her phone and fumbles for her wallet where she had kept the calling card Officer Moore gave her, for situations just like this, 'incase you remember anything he said,' she thinks to herself as she dials the number.

He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello, Officer Moore speaking-"

She quickly lets out, "I remembered something-about the other night? I remembered something that I didn't recall the day after...I-this is Mrs. Hannigan by the way, Mrs. A-"

For his part Officer Moore jumps into action rather quickly, grabbing a pen and his notepad, and interrupts gently, "Yes, I remember you. This is about the attempted break in at the Berry residence correct?"

The woman quickly affirms, "Yes Officer. I remember seeing the culprit...I know I had said I didn't see him, but it suddenly came to me. I know who he is."

Moore is nearly off of his seat with apprehension as he waits for the older woman to continue.

"It was this boy that Rachel knows. I-"

She gets cut off gently then by the clearing of Officer Moore's throat, "Mrs. Hannigan, would it be okay with you if I sent someone to pick you up so they can bring you to see me, so we can get this squared away nice and formally?"

The older woman shakes her head, "No, that would be okay yes, of course."

He hangs up with her and then calls dispatch, and a patrol officer quickly takes the call and makes it to Mrs. Hannigan in nearly no time at all, having been in the area patrolling.

He's been in this line of work a long time, and he knows for a fact that gathering more evidence in never a bad thing, because no matter what there will always be someone trying to disprove of whatever it is.

Even with the video and audio. Even with his confession, there's always a chance someone will change their story, and sadly it's always the case with minors.

He shakes his head at his own thoughts. It's bad enough that the DA is an avid football fan, and refused to listen to reason when it came to Finn Hudson.

_'It's simple Moore. The kid was admitting things under duress. Look at the great lengths they went to get him to confess. He probably would have said just about anything for a chance to get on a team. They had him confess under false pretenses. I don't care what he said, it won't hold Moore. I'm sending him home free. He'll have a week off from school, nothing noted on his permanent record, and he'll keep his spot on the team. It's just the way things go. It's a tough case without tangible evidence Moore, you know this.'_

Officer Moore is brought back from his musing when he sees Mrs. Hannigan walking towards him, and he's ready with coffee for her by the time she's at his desk.

"Good evening and thank you again for agreeing to come."

She gives him a smile and accepts the drink, "Of course Officer. Anything to help Rachel."

"Okay so, let's take it from the top? How did you come to remember this?"

Mrs. Hannigan goes on to explain how she had been walking her dog one morning and she saw Finn at Rachel's house, and what had transpired, and how she thought he was familiar but hadn't given it much thought at the time. She explains how it had appeared to be rather tense but that Rachel seemed fine once he had left.

She continues by stating how the feeling of knowing him or seeing him before hadn't left her.

"And so this evening it was playing on my mind, as it so often does when I can't remember where I know someone from, and we, that is my dog Sparky and I, walk past the Berry household and it clicks. He's the one I saw walking around the house that night. At the time I really didn't think anything of it, because he seemed like a friend; I don't make it a habit to assume youngins of today could do something like that...it didn't cross my mind at all that it was malicious in any way. So anyway, I saw him as I was walking up the street and as I got closer, he had tripped and that's when I had gotten a clear look at his face, before he recovered. But I'm definitely sure it's him. I remember seeing him."

Officer Moore holds back his reaction, keeping a cool and calm exterior, "Thank you for coming to tell me about this. You've been a great help. I'll have a deputy take you home now."

Mrs. Hannigan nods, "Of course! Like I said, anything to help."

She takes a breath before speaking again, "Is there anything you can actually do with what I told you?"

Officer Moore sighs as he sets down his pen and looks up at her regretfully, "I can't really divulge any kind of information. But, I can tell you that I'm going to do everything I can to give the Berry family piece of mind."

xoxoxoxoxo

Leroy is the first to hear the phone ringing in the living-room from his spot at the stove.

"I'll get it daddy." Rachel says from beside him, having been cutting up carrots for him.

"Thank you babygirl."

Not two seconds pass before Rachel returns, "Daddy? It's for you."

Leroy quirks his eyebrow as he takes the stir-fry off of the fire as Rachel says, "It's Officer Moore."

"Keep an eye on that Rach."

The tiny brunette watches as her daddy's face goes hard as he walks out of the kitchen.

She places the stir-fry back on and takes over, carefully ensuring nothing burns before setting it on low to keep warm. She then pulls out her phone and text Santana.

'**So...Officer M just called.'**

She puts her phone onto the counter to get the soup when suddenly her phone starts ringing.

"_Okay...so what did he say?"_ Comes Santana's voice across the line.

Rachel can't stop the amused smile that forms on her face, "He asked to talk to daddy. He just walked out to talk to him now."

Santana hums, "_Okay. Well keep me posted. And maybe try and be a bit more verbose next time so I know whether or not it's a phone call required moment."_

Rachel laughs lightly, "I apologize San. It won't happen again. I'll make sure to be as clear as possible."

The brunette on the line clicks her tongue at her before continuing, "_And seriously? Don't say anything to Q until your daddy explains why Officer M called. It could be nothing and we don't want Q freakin'."_

Rachel smiles to herself as she gets back to going about making dinner, "I know. That's why I told you. I didn't want to upset Brit or tell Q now when I know she's with her mom and especially not when I don't actually know anything about the phone call."

She hears Santana sigh contentedly, "_I _so_ knew you'd be perfect together."_

Before Rachel can say anything in reply, Santana's already hung up on her.

The blush on her cheeks is prominent, she's sure, but she's glad she can simply chalk it up to the heat from the stove.

Her daddy doesn't come back until dinner is completely ready, and Rachel takes one look at him before tilting her head and asking, "So should I call dad down so we can discuss, or do you want to do this at the dinner table?"

He gives her a smile and pulls down the plates and silverware, "I think we can manage this conversation at the table sweetheart. Let's set the table before we call him down to join us."

Rachel nods her acceptance and goes about setting the table with her daddy. Leroy is the one that ends up calling his husband down to dinner.

"This looks wonderful! My stomach was growling at me from all the way in my study!"

The fact that Rachel at least tries to keep from asking rapid-fire questions at him makes Leroy realize she's giving him the chance to start when he's ready, and he looks at her and he has to smile because his little girl is growing up.

He clears his throat when everyone has food on their plates, "So...Officer Moore called to talk to me earlier."

Hiram puts down his utensils and gives Leroy his undivided attention, Rachel's attention had been on him the entire time.

"He just wanted to let me know that there have been some new developments on the case. Technically he can't say much in so many words, but the two of us, we understand each other...and someone apparently came forward with an eyewitness account, placing Finn at the scene of the crime during the correct time frame. He's going to do everything he can to end this, but it's looking good so far. Rachel-"

He directs his words towards her now and she has an idea of what he's going to tell her next, "I really need for you to not approach Finn, in any capacity. He's obviously volatile at best right now. And I don't want any of you girls to go up to him either right now, alright pumpkin? I know you can't actually hold them all down at once, but try and explain it to them alright? We need to tread carefully here. It's a delicate matter apparently."

Rachel nods her head in understanding, her eyes still wide as she is still processing what her father just told them, "Yes daddy."

Hiram asks a few questions, but for the most part her fathers pick up their utensils and start eating dinner, and she takes that as her cue to start as well. A part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she's incredibly relieved that things seem to be going rather well right now.

xoxoxoxo

After dinner she's quick to call Santana, and the brunette answers nearly right away.

"_What's up lil' bit?"_

Rachel delves into what occurred to a patiently waiting cheerleader, and once she's done speaking, Santana takes a few beats to process before she says, "_Don't worry...I won't go near the oaf...and neither will Q, I promise. Not one of us is willing to jeopardize this Rachel. We'll stand clear, but if he comes lookin' to you or Q for trouble, I'm not gonna be held responsible for what I may or may not do to him. He's gotten off on a technicality. If there was another DA, someone who looked at the facts rather than-" _she cuts herself off and takes in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and continuing in a much calmer tone, "_It still pisses me off you know? We had him._"

Rachel nods her head as she lies across her bed, "I know San. And he knows we had him too. Everyone knows the truth; it's just a matter of no one higher up being so readily willing to serve justice to a young straight white male."

Santana scoffs, "_Yeah tell me about it. If I or hell if my lil' brother even thought about doin' shit? It'd be a whole other ball game up in here._"

Rachel shakes her head in quiet disbelief of the facts as they appear, "It's just so crazy to think. I mean even with his confession...it just, blows my mind the lengths people will go to defend people like Finn."

The brunette across the line hums as she threads her fingers through her hair, playing with the ends as she shrugs and says, "_Nothin' we can really do 'bout it...I mean shit Rach, we did like crazy ass shit to finally get him and that got us no where really. I mean, I like Officer Moore, he's great an' all, but the circumstances are just not on his side ya know? Eye witness account, coming from someone weeks later? I mean that's-_" she sighs and trails off.

Rachel just nods her head, "I know...but it's something more isn't it?"

Santana agrees with that, "_It is...You gonna call Q up next? I think they probably got home now, if I know Mama J."_

Smiling softly, Rachel says, "Yes, but only once I'm done conversing with my favorite brunette."

Santana sputters, having not expected anything of the sort from Rachel, fumbling over her words as she blushes immensely, "I-you're...favorite brunette?"

Rachel hums as a teasingly innocent smile overtakes her face, "Mhmm, definitely my favorite brunette."

Santana expels all the air in her lungs and simply lays gob smacked when she sees that Rachel had hung up on her.

"I guess payback's a bitch." She mumbles to herself, with a grin growing upon her face.

Xoxoxo

Quinn indeed had gotten home, because almost exactly when she hung up with Santana, her girlfriend is texting her and asking if she's good to talk.

Rachel forgoes answering, and decides to call her up instead.

"_Hey pretty lady, fancy getting a call from you, I was just expecting the a-okay to call you."_

Rachel smiles broadly, laughing lightly as she replies, "Hey baby, I know I just figured I'd skip over all that…I missed your voice too much to wait…how was the outing with your mom?"

Quinn smiles as she recounts the afternoon's activities to an attentive Rachel, who is absolutely smitten with the blonde, and absolutely ecstatic that they both enjoyed themselves together.

"That's so great to hear, I'm really glad you had such a good time."

Quinn bites her lip bashfully, tucking her hair behind her ear, "_I really did Rach…we'll have to bring you with us next time._"

"I do like the sound of that." Rachel's smile grows when she hears Quinn slightly giggle under her breath. But then she gets a little bit serious, "Officer Moore called."

Quinn hums in acknowledgement, but not wanting to say anything to interrupt Rachel just yet. The brunette tells her everything she knows and Quinn takes everything in with a grain of salt, "_As grateful as I am that someone remembered something and then decided to do the right thing and go to the police…with the way the DA keeps looking for loopholes for Finn, I doubt anything is going to make a difference._"

Rachel sighs, "I know, but it's _something_ baby."

The blonde lets out her own sigh, "_I know…I know Rach, and I'm sorry I'm being so pessimistic about it all."_

"It's quite alright. I believe I'm quite optimistic enough for the both of us." Rachel says lightly.

Quinn's answering chuckle puts a smile on Rachel's face, "_I do certainly love that about you."_

Rachel's breath hitches, and she bites her lip bashfully, "Oh yeah? And what else do you love about me?"

The blonde smiles lovingly, just picturing Rachel with her big doe eyes looking at her with nothing but absolute trust, "_I love your eyes._" She pauses and then bites her lower lip before continuing, "_And I love your smile. I especially love your dimples, and your lips. I also happen to rather adore your nose, particularly when you do your little scrunchy face._"

She giggles when she hears Rachel let out a breathy laugh as she continues, bolstered by Rachel's reactions, "_I love your hair, especially when I can just play with it. I love your forehead and kissing it and your little scar there from your adventures as a kid. I love your ears because you just, hear music so differently than anyone I know. I love your neck…for more than the reasons you're thinking about right now._" Quinn lets out teasingly, and Rachel blushes because yes, she had been thinking illicit thoughts, about Quinn and what she does with her ears, and neck if she's being completely honest.

Quinn smirks to herself knowingly, "_I love your neck because beneath the wonderful length and curve of it lies your throat, and your vocal cords and you can't begin to imagine how much I love your voice, when you speak, when you sing, when you laugh, when you…when you breathe out my name when I kiss you just below you ear._"

The blonde hears Rachel's breath quicken, and she isn't in the least bit apologetic because every word is true, and she loves making sure Rachel knows this. She decides to move on though, for her girlfriend's sake as much as her own, "_I love your clavicles…I love the spot where you necklaces lie, at the hollow of your throat. I love your hands. I love being able to hold them whenever I want, because I love being able to be close to you. I love…I love your legs. And you know you have gorgeously long legs._"

Rachel's blush hasn't left her once; in fact it seems to intensify with every passing word coming from the blonde across the line.

Quinn lets out a contented sigh, "_All that aside? I love your mind. I love listening to the way you think. And…and I really love your heart. Because it's the most precious gift you've given me_."

It takes Rachel a little while to gather herself emotionally so that she can speak without ending up tearing up, but as hard as she tries, she ends up tearing up anyways, "I-God you are-I love you. I love _you_ so much and I don't know how I can express to you just how much I do. I don't know how anyone can be expected to go on to say anything after that…God you're so romantic."

Quinn blushes deeply, "_I love you too Rachel, so very much. And honestly, it's you. You bring all of this out of me so completely. I can't picture myself being anything other than me. And that's never happened with anyone I was romantically involved with. It's _you_."_

"And you just keep going…you do know I'm rather frustrated now, right? Because you're not here and I can't act on my impulse."

Quinn chuckles throatily, "A_nd what impulse would that be?"_

Rachel's voice drops a couple of octaves, "The impulse to want to kiss your breath away."

Quinn gulps as her eyes widen, and she barely lets out, "_Th-that wasn't fair_."

"Hmm? What wasn't fair?" Rachel asks in the same lower register.

Quinn barely contains her groan, "That!_ That isn't fair. You can't go and use that voice on me like that."_

Rachel laughs and it sends wonderful shivers down Quinn's spine, "I love you."

Quinn smiles adoringly, "_I love _you_."_

"I'll see you tomorrow baby. Good night, and have sweet dreams."

The blonde hums, and replies, "_Good night, and…I'll be dreaming of _you_ Rach, my dreams are gonna be molasses sweet."_

Rachel chuckles and they both whisper out goodbyes before hanging up.


	51. Chapter 51

"Finn, listen to me please-"

The boy however has long since stopped listening to a word being spoken to him, "No, this is bull! I'm not gonna back home just sit there and do nothing!"

Will Schuester sighs as he lifts his hands up in defeat, stepping out of his way to let him pass.

Will had arrived at the school early and had decided to sit in his car while he finishes his morning coffee. He had been lost in thought about what today's lesson in glee should be when he noticed Finn pulling up in his car.

The teacher wasn't born last night, and what had allegedly occurred at the Berry residence, as well as the subsequent episode in the school because of it, had been the talk of this small town.

All he wanted to do when he got out of his car was to speak to Finn, man to man. To maybe help lighten the load the teen no doubt carries. Will was happy to note that the conversation had been going well, until he brought up the girls, and that's when Finn got agitated and confrontational.

Watching the boy now make his way into the school, Will can't help but to feel as if he may have made a rather critical mistake in trying to speak with the kid.

"I shouldn't have stirred him up." He mumbles to himself, deciding then and there that he should probably speak to Ms. Pillsbury about it.

Xoxoxo

Finn was livid.

The first time Mr. Schue sided with the girls, Finn had forgiven him for it because he understood that he was wrong to try and punch his teacher.

This time though…this didn't make any sense to him.

How could one of his favorite teachers, someone he looked up to, side with them? Finn didn't like it one bit. He didn't like and he was pissed off.

Especially after really realizing what they went through to get him into trouble.

He's standing at his locker when he hears them.

The giggling and the laughing. He looks over and sure enough, the girls are all walking down the hallway together, just breezily talking with Kurt and Artie, and it makes him see red.

He's mad at the girls, but he's also pissed at Artie and now particularly Kurt. After everything he's done for those two, and this is how they repay him?

He's shaking with rage, but holds his spot at his own locker as they all walk past him without even giving him a passing glance, and he has to bite down on his tongue to stop from going after them or yelling out.

He slams his locker door shut and broodingly makes his way to his first class.

He knows he's walking on thin ice. He got told by everyone that he needs to stay away from the girls. He knows he shouldn't even think about them, but it's getting harder not to. Especially when he keeps replying what happened and what could have happened to him if they got away with it. He'd be going to prison!

He's fuming by the time his first class is over, and he has no doubt in his mind that he'll have approached one of them by the end of the day. He's sure.

'It'd be a lot easier if Rachel and Quinn didn't have the protection of all these people.' He muses to himself as he watches Santana playfully pinch Rachel's cheeks and then makes up for it by carrying her books.

Finn isn't stupid, and he doesn't think of himself as a malicious person. But when someone does him wrong, he isn't a pussy. He's going to get that person back, no matter who it is that did him wrong.

And in this case, a big portion is on Santana Lopez. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have said that stupid crap and his mom wouldn't have had to know anything. She wouldn't be worried about him and trying to fix anything.

'At least, mom wouldn't be worrying if it wasn't for Santana.'

His anger just seems to be piling up and there isn't a thing he can do about it except let it out. And the only one he can think of…

The bell rings letting him know he's definitely late now, as he hastily goes to his next class.

Xoxoxo

Rachel is glad to see that no one is trying to aggravate Finn. She thought about what her daddy said about Finn being volatile, and as much as she hates to admit it, he's right. He had acted on impulse more than once, and his impulse was always to cause bodily harm.

She isn't exactly certain as to why someone like Finn would be so angry all the time, but she's sure it's misplaced. However, she isn't about to be the one to try and work things out with him. She's gotten hurt one too many times already, and she's certain her friends would have a few choice words for her if she attempted anything.

Rachel rolls her eyes at herself before returning back to the conversation at hand, and turning away from watching Finn fumble around from afar during lunch.

They had decided to have their lunch outside on the quad at a nice partially shaded lunch bench, due to the rather surprisingly lovely weather. As per Brittany's request.

"No Britt, I don't see why we can't have a double date to the movies, or anywhere else for that matter. I'm sure we could find something appropriate to wear and be cohesive for any occasion. Your point about wanting us to look like we all showed up together was very sweet."

Brittany gives her a large smile in reply, "Right? It'll be really nice for all of us to dress up and just go out together. Oh my gosh, you and I can totally help each other get ready at one of our places and the girls can come pick us up and it'll be so much fun!"

Rachel nods enthusiastically, "Oh yes definitely! We'll be the best looking girls no matter where or what we end up doing."

Quinn giggles as Santana overdramatically sighs and drapes herself across her lap, her left arm thrown back and her right one covering her eyes, "Oh my, I'm feeling rather faint, I can't bear to be in their presence any longer, it is too much, they are too wonderful for my earthly self! Quinn! Do save yourself!"

Rachel and Brittany share a look before giggling like mad and simply continuing on with their discussion, even as Santana peaks at them from under her arm.

"Geeze, you'd think I'd get better reception after that." She mumbles, smirking up at Quinn, deciding to get comfortable on her lap rather than sit back up.

The blonde grins down at her and shrugs, "Once they're on a roll S, it's kinda hard to distract them with anything."

Santana snorts, "Amen." She sighs contentedly and shuts her eyes, loving the bit of sun she's getting from her position.

Quinn smiles at the brunette lying on her lap before tuning back into the conversation being had before her, kind of fascinated by the girls' interactions with each other. They click and understand each other on a level she's never seen before, and it makes her heart soar seeing it firsthand.

Fifteen minutes later and Santana groans and then gently prods Quinn to let her have room to sit up.

"I forgot to run by the A/V club to ask them for their help for glee." She murmurs to the blonde when faced with a raised eyebrow.

A look of understanding passes over Quinn's face as she nods, "Yeah, you might wanna get on that."

The brunette winks at her before blowing a kiss to Rachel, and then leaning over to quickly kiss Brittany's cheek, "See you baby."

Brittany blows a kiss after her retreating form, "See you San."

Xoxoxox

The best thing about the A/V club, according to Santana, is their absolute willingness to help out the Glee club, regardless of Mr. Schue's inherent inability to give them proper credit for their amazing work.

Quinn had mentioned it once in passing when they first started Glee, and Santana noticed that the blonde would always go up to them and thank them, and it struck her as odd that the adult would brush over such a thing.

She had made it a point to at least always thank them for their good work as well whenever Mr. Schue brought them in to help out.

Brittany had always praised them on their light floor show, and Rachel was just all around amazing with the band and ensemble always, that it still blows her mind sometimes just thinking about how much flack they used to give her.

"Thanks again guys, this is seriously some amazing shi-z." She grins sheepishly at the almost slip up, having learned from experience that one of the members of A/V club is sensitive about swearing.

That particular club member gives her a smile and replies, "No problems Santana. It's always a pleasure."

The brunette about-faces gracefully and throws out, "Don't be late!" over her shoulder to receive groans in reply and a particular exasperated voice shouting, "That was _one_ time!"

She cackles as she continues on her way down the hall towards the stairs.

"Back from messing with someone else's life?"

The voice causes her to stop dead in her tracks, having not seen or heard anyone.

Just as she's turning to face Finn, to give him a piece of her mind, she finds herself seemingly defying gravity for the moment.

Her eyes widen in complete shock as she takes in Finn's face before they shut on their own as she finally hits the first set of stairs before tumbling down the rest of the way.

Xoxoxox

Quinn picks up both Santana's bag as well as her own, looking around to see if her lefty's coming or not as she does so.

"San never came back." Brittany says, always seeming to be on the same wavelength as her.

Quinn gives her a smile in reassurance, "She probably got swept away by all the lights and cool 'technics the A/V club has been working on."

Rachel tilts her head in contemplation, "She does always seem to _really_ enjoy when they bring out the fire…it's a little bit unsettling."

The two blondes chuckle, as Brittany goes on, "San's just-"

She's interrupted as a few members of faculty run by, seemingly in an absolute rush to get somewhere.

She tilts her head watching them as they continue running, and that's when the girls are all aware of loud shouts echoing throughout the halls of the school.

Quinn is the first to react, removing both bags from her shoulders and looking Rachel straight in the eyes and calmly telling her, "Do not, under any circumstance, lead yourself and Brittany into the school. Stay here with her and hold onto our bags please. Thank you." She places a rushes kiss to the top of her head and then runs as fast as she can, following in the direction of the teachers.

Brittany immediately picks up on the anxiety coming off of Rachel in waves, and it starts to make her feel really nervous, "Where did Q go?"

The tiny brunette clears her throat, "I don't know, I guess she's gone to try and figure out what's going on with the teachers."

The blonde furrows her brow and makes to stand up to follow her, but Rachel gently places her hand on her forearm, "Sweetheart, Quinn said she wanted us to wait here."

Not one to ever question Quinn in matter like this, Brittany scoots over so she's sitting closer to the brunette beside her and folds her arms across her chest, "My tummy feels really bad all of a sudden."

Rachel hums, as she wraps an arm around Brittany's waist, "Are you feeling nervous?"

Brittany bites her lip, not really wanting to admit that she is in fact feeling ridiculously nervous, "Uhm a little bit."

The brunette studies her quietly and gently says, "Well I'm feeling very anxious right now, and I don't really know why. I think it was just seeing those teachers just running into the school, and the yelling."

Brittany looks at her with wide eyes, "Yeah exactly…and like lunch ended but like everyone is still out here…and I don't like this Rach."

Rachel looks around the quad and notices that there are teachers at the door, asking the students to return to where they were and that they will explain everything soon.

The wail of sirens getting louder and louder makes everyone in the vicinity a little bit on edge.

Brittany doesn't like the one bit and she tells Rachel as such.

"I know hon; I'm disliking this very much as well."

Xoxoxox

Quinn ran after the teachers and skids to a stop right behind them at the foot of one of the staircases leading to the upper floors.

She sees her on the floor, and she sees the nurse running down the hall towards them.

Quinn pushes past the teachers blocking her way and kneels by the brunette on the floor, careful not to touch her for fear of making her situation any worse but needing to check for a response at all, seeing as none of the teachers were doing that.

Her left arm is at an odd angle, and she doesn't want to think about what that means. Her knees are scraped and it looks like she might have sprained her ankles. What's Quinn is most worried about however is the obvious impact her head had with the ground.

"San?" She asks tearfully, silently cursing herself for not being stronger at the moment.

"San sweetheart? Can you hear me? Lopez, come on Coach is looking for you. Santana!" The brunette's eyes remain shut.

The nurse is right beside her by now, carefully exposing Santana's eyes to shine a light in them, "She's responding so that's good. Okay Miss Fabray, I need you to keep her head steady as I examine the rest of her body for injuries."

Quinn bites her lip as she gently places her hands on either side of Santana's head, thumbs gently caressing her temples, as she watches the school nurse take note of Santana's arm, her torso, her legs.

She looks away, eyes trailing up the godforsaken stairs Santana's at the bottom of, and she sees a mass of people gathered at the very top of the landing, being held back by more members of staff.

She can't hear anything around her right now, except for the nurse and thankfully Santana's ragged breathing. Everything else is perpetually muted all around her, so it comes as a shock when an EMT sidles up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Good job honey. But I'm gonna look after your friend now alright? What's her name?"

Quinn blinks owlishly at the redhead suddenly beside her and shakes herself as she says, "Santana."

The EMT shoots a glance her way in acknowledgement as she goes about gently placing a neck brace onto the still unconscious brunette, "Santana? My name is Rose, can you hear me?"

The brunette doesn't even stir, and the redhead moves on and quickly asks the other EMT to help her settle her onto the stretcher, "Carefully though, I've got a feeling she's banged up all up and down her torso, and her arm looks a nasty angle."

Between herself, and her partner, they transfer the brunette onto the stretcher and look back to the blonde, "You did good honey. We're going to do everything we can alright?"

Quinn swallows thickly as she watches them get all of their equipment as she whispers, "I-is there, can-"

But the two EMTs are already wheeling Santana towards the waiting ambulance leaving her behind at the foot of the stairs with a small puddle of blood at her feet where Santana's head lay just seconds prior.

Xoxoxoxo

Brittany and Rachel are both very aware of just how seemingly serious things are inside the school right now.

Artie and Tina came over once they notice that they too are also on this side of the doors and have been with them ever since.

They watch as the EMTs that rushed in with an empty stretcher now come back out, this time with someone strapped into the contraption.

Brittany's heart is in her chest when she sees the shock of red Cheerios cheer skirt zipping past, her blue eyes dart towards Rachel's, desperate to have her put her at ease.

The brunette's eyes lock onto Brittany's and she has no idea what to say because she doesn't know, she isn't certain. She intertwines their fingers and she shuffles closer still just as Quinn bursts through the doors of the school and rushes towards them.

She dives for her bag and pulls out her cell phone and then grabs the bags and pulls the duo with her as she makes her way to the car.

"Mommy?" Her voice is laced with tears as she struggles to keep it together, "San's been hurt, we're going to the hospital now, school's been let out for the rest of the day."

Judy Fabray quickly assures her daughter she'll be there for her, and then promptly shoots off to tell her boss that she's leaving early, to which she gets a heartfelt understanding, which sees her shooting off towards the hospital.

She receives a second phone call from Carmen, Santana's mother, "Judy? I-"

The blonde can only imagine the state her friend is in right now, "It's alright, it's going to be alright Carm…I'm coming."

The minute Quinn hangs up the phone she looks over at the girls who have climbed into the car without a word, "There's been an accident."

Brittany tears up as she puts two and two together, realizing that it really was Santana on that stretcher, "What happened? Do you know what happened?"

The blonde gets the car onto the road heading in the right direction before she gently says, "She fell down the stairs B."

Rachel is in a state of denial at the moment, completely and totally refusing to believe that this is real life right now as she continues holding Brittany safely in her arms.

"H-how bad is it Quinn?" Brittany asks tentatively, thumb already in her mouth as she bites her nail.

Quinn doesn't want to lie to her, and she knows how much it will hurt her if she doesn't somewhat prepare herself, so she lets out a shuddering breath as she gently says, "Babygirl…she looked pretty beat up. Her head got knocked around a bit. She…I think she's got a broken arm, and it…the EMTs put her in a neck brace and said something about her torso being pretty banged up from the fall."

Brittany says nothing after that, choosing instead to focus all her energy towards Santana.

Rachel catches Quinn's eyes in the rearview mirror and she can tell that her girlfriend is wrecked due to seeing something. Rachel lets out a shuddering breath as she sits quietly, sending up a prayer.

Xoxoxo

Finn can hardly see in front of him. He can't believe what he just did. He didn't think he'd actually go through with it. He thought it, he really wanted to, and then it was like this cathartic release of all his pent up anger.

He flees the minute he sees her falling down the remaining stairs after the initial hit. He knows he should have stayed away, but he was too angry to. He had to say something, _do_ something. It's not his fault he did it.

Finn rushes into the boys' bathroom and splashes water onto his face, and as he stares at his reflection he realizes that Santana won't be in the way of her two birds, three if you count Rachel.

He smirks at his reflection, as he then smoothes down his hair with his wet hands. They have one less bitch to yap at him now.

Xoxoxox

Cassandra saw the whole thing, along with Terrance who was standing there with his jaw hanging.

They had gone to follow Santana to ask for some affirmation about some of the things they were asked to do, and just as they were walking up to the pair of them standing by the stairs.

"Holy Shit." Terrance finally found his voice, after his initial shock.

Cassandra doesn't even wince at the swear. She can't for the life of her get over the fact that _Finn_ _Hudson_ just shoved Santana down the stairs in real life, right before their very eyes.

They see him rush down the hall and into the bathroom and all at once they're suddenly brought out of their stupor and into motion.

"Terrance I need you to get the nurse, _now_." She says as they both run down the stairs, towards an unconscious looking Santana.

The normally soft spoken boy nods his head and blazes down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs to draw the attention needed, as she checks over Santana quickly before shouting at the top of her lungs for someone to come help, as she runs to her locker to grab a cell phone to call 911.

A couple of teachers stick their heads out of the teacher's lounge and the minute they see the body on the ground they rush through emergency procedure, quickly alerting campus staff and security, and calling for the nurse.

It feels like a split second passes before she sees Quinn running towards her best friend. She tries to inform the operator as calmly as possible as to the emergency, and is told that there is a unit dispatched towards their location as they speak.

Cassie hangs up and ends up standing stock still as she watches one of the strongest people she knows fold and falls like a leaf beside the Latina.

She sees the nurse running down the hallway, closely followed by Terrance who rushes past them on the floor, and towards her.

"She's called for the EMTs."

Cassandra looks up at him and nods shakily, "And I called 911…what are we going to do now?"

Terrance looks at her seriously and says, "We're not going to pussy out and not say anything to the cops Cassie."

She nods her head, "I know that, I wasn't suggesting we do that Terry."

He gives her a reassuring smile as he offers her a hug, which she appreciatively falls into, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, "It's gonna be okay Cas…"

She watches the scene before her, and she really hopes he's right.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry...and also uhm...feedback would be lovely xo**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: quick update cuz I really couldn't wait to give this to you**

* * *

The very first thing she hears is beeping.

Rhythmic and consistent.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

She groans because she knows that can only mean one thing.

"I'm in the hospital, aren't I?" her words are heavy and thick.

The responding wave of excitement that hits her after her question throws her for a loop a bit.

Carmen is beside her almost as fast as Brittany is, tears in her eyes as she smiles down at her baby girl, finally coming to, "Si, mi hermosa. You're in the hospital."

Brittany doesn't fight the smile that shows up on her face when Santana opens her eyes to look at them. She whispers a tiny, "Hi," when Santana's eyes lock onto hers.

Santana blows her a kiss, "Hi."

Carmen reluctantly sits back down in the chair beside Santana's bed, "They brought you straight to the ER, and they were worried you may have given yourself a concussion. Luckily your thick skull saved your ass. You broke the skin at the back of your head, but you're okay."

Santana snorts gracelessly, "That explains the massive headache."

Carmen pauses to just look at her daughter, shaking her head in absolute awe and wonder at how she could have possibly given birth to this amount of sass.

"You came around earlier, but you were still so high on the morphine I doubt you'll remember that. The doctors came by and checked over you, gave you a pass."

The brunette grins at her mother lovingly as she carefully tries to lift her cast encased arm, "I see I broke my good arm."

Brittany shakes her head at her girlfriend in slight exasperation, "That's all that matters huh? Your left arm? And actually, it's your wrist. I'm guessing you stuck it out to break your fall."

Santana coos as she tugs on Brittany's hand gently, "It isn't all that matters mi hermosa, I'm sorry…I'm just, I'm okay and I was trying to make light of the situation a little bit. I love you babe, that's what matters."

Carmen crosses herself and sends up another prayer, once again thanking God for taking care of her little girl.

A knock on the door draws all their attention.

"Come in." The older Lopez calls out, knowing it could only be Rachel and Quinn. Judy had gone home to pack some clothes for Carmen and to take care of Leo.

Quinn sticks her head through the door first and then she's a complete blur as she hastily makes her way over to the bedridden brunette. Rachel following close behind.

"Don't you dare pull something like that on me again." Quinn says tearfully as Brittany shifts to let her in closer, squeezing her shoulder as she does so, and wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders as she sidles up alongside her, the brunette wrapping her own arm around Brittany's waist.

Santana lifts her right hand up and wipes the tears away as best as she can, "Lo siento mi linda. I'll make sure not to do that again."

Quinn gently takes hold of her hand and places kisses on the back and along her wrist, "You've absolutely wrecked all of us. Especially with your off key singing earlier."

Santana chuckles as she squeezes her hand as best as she can, "Again, I'm sorry."

Carmen caresses her cast covered left wrist, "We're all just very glad that you're alright. A few bumps and scrapes but por suerte nada más."

Santana looks up to Quinn for confirmation. Her mother wouldn't lie to her, but she sometimes tries to make light of certain situations so she doesn't worry her or Brittany if she's in the room.

Quinn lightly squeezes her hand as she gives her a tiny nod. Santana accepts that that's what she's going to get for now.

The blonde then shifts so Rachel can get closer, taking her previous position up beside Brittany, intertwining their fingers and leaning against the taller blonde, and receiving a kiss to her forehead.

Rachel doesn't say anything; rather she can't. She leans down and kisses her forehead lightly and gently takes a hold of her right hand, and Santana is the one that whispers out, "I'm okay my pequeña estrella, promise."

The brunette just nods and sniffs back her tears as she gives her a tiny smile, "I know…I'm really glad you are."

Santana smiles contentedly at all the faces surrounding her, taking in all the love they're radiating out towards her, absolutely enlivened because of it.

Santana's father comes by a little later on and walks straight up to her bedside and gives her a large hug and kisses her forehead and nose, "Oh you sure almost gave your old papi a stroke when I saw you being wheeled into the ER."

Santana chuckles as she gives his cheek a kiss, "You're not that old papi…but I'm sorry I worried you."

He chuckles and gently tucks a lock of hair behind her ear lovingly, "You're going to be okay pequeña. Has your doctor come by to talk to you?"

Santana shrugs as best as she can, and Carmen rolls her eyes, "Your daughter wasn't completely in the right frame of mind when he did come by."

Dr. Lopez laughs, "Right, of course she wasn't. Always a lightweight this one."

Santana blushes but says nothing to confirm or deny any of it, as she sees Quinn bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing, and Brittany simply smiling at her.

He clears his throat to direct her attention back onto him and away from her girls on the couch, "Okay, I suppose I can give you the run down myself. So, I'm fairly certain you've noticed your wrist in a cast."

She rolls her eyes good naturedly and nods, "Yes pops."

It's his turn to roll his eyes at that but grins, "Okay, you also managed to sprain your right ankle," she groans at that, "and bruised a couple of your ribs. You banged your head a bit and broke skin, but don't worry, it was easy enough to patch up, but we're gonna keep the neck brace on for the time being to ensure you don't give yourself another injury. Only 'til we can get you back home."

She sighs and nods, "Right. But all in all, just bumps and bruises?"

He gives her his winning smile, winks and nods his head, "Absolutely. Pequeña, el Diablo himself wouldn't dare try to do anything else to hurt you."

Santana laughs as she watches her mother roll her eyes and cross herself and ask for forgiveness for both her husband and Santana.

Quinn gets up and pulls over a chair for Santana's father and he takes it gratefully, "Thank you Quinn…I think I actually owe you quite a few more thank yous."

The blonde shakes her head, as Santana sits up a little bit further, her curiosity piqued.

"No sir, you…you really don't owe me any thank yous, I didn't do anything."

Rachel and Brittany share a look as they watch, wondering if they'll finally know exactly what happened in that school.

Dr. Miguel Lopez has always, _always_, considered Quinn one of his own, and he loves that Quinn considers his family to be hers as well. So knowing that she took care of his little girl, it's not something he takes lightly, and he tells her as such.

He offers her his hand, and ushers her closer to him as he gently says, "Mi princesa, you and I both know you did a lot."

Her green eyes water as she gets bombarded with images of Santana lying on the floor, unmoving, and she chokes back a sob and barely whispers out, "But I was so scared."

He pulls her into a hug, and Santana's heart aches for the blonde.

"Shh, I know. But that's what bravery is, and you were very brave Quinn."

The blonde hugs him back tightly and shrugs her shoulders as she pulls back and gives him a tiny smile, "I don't know about that Papi, I just did what I knew San would've done."

The brunette clears her throat at that and gives her a smile as she asks, "And what would I have done?"

Dr. Lopez pushes his chair back to make room for the blonde to get closer to Santana if she wants to; which she does. She sidles up to her and her eyes find hers as she speaks loud enough for everyone to hear clearly.

"The girls and I, we were out still at the bench, waiting for you to come back, and when you hadn't, even after the bell sounded, I just figured I'd shoulder both of our bags and bring them with me to our next class. There were a couple of teachers running across the quad and into the school though, and…I just I had a feeling something was very wrong with _you_, ya know?"

Santana nods her head barely, and Quinn swallows as she continues, "So…I dropped our bags and told Rach to stay with Britt out on the quad while I go inside. I didn't know for sure what was happening, and I didn't want either one of them to see anything, in case it was as bad as my feelings were. I ran after the teachers and uhm I got to the bottom of the staircase in the hall and you were just laying there, and…and none of the teachers were doing anything, and the nurse hadn't gotten there yet so I…well I got down and all I could think was DRABC. Danger, Response. Airway. Breathing and circulation."

She tilts her head at the memory and then shakes herself, "I got down on my knees and was calling your name, trying to see if you'd respond to it at all…I didn't want to move or shake you because I didn't have a clue if I'd hurt you more. Your arm looked really messed up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

Santana reaches for her hand and Quinn takes it willingly, squeezing it gently and receiving a smile in return, "You didn't come to San and I was getting really worried. But-But I checked and I could feel you breathing, it was slow but it was there and…and I stayed there and held your head in place while the nurse finally came and checked you over; I swear I don't know how long we sat there together but then the EMTs were there and taking over, they got you a neck brace and then transferred you onto the gurney and off you went."

Rachel nods and takes over from her place in Brittany's arms, "She came running out right after the EMTs were loading you into the ambulance, blazing towards us and loaded us all into the car and we came right here."

Santana squeezes Quinn's hand and motions as if to kiss her, blowing it towards her instead and saying, "I'm so glad you at least had more sense than those teachers just standing around lookin' at my banged up bangin' bod."

Quinn laughs and groans at the same time, "You can think of nothing else, can you?"

The brunette blows her another kiss before chuckling, "On a serious note," she makes sure Quinn's eyes are locked onto hers, "Thank you so very much mi linda. I know that must have been really scary."

Dr, Lopez nods his head and places his hand onto Quinn's shoulder and squeezes gently, showing his appreciation, Carmen simply sits there silently crying, not believing how blessed she is, not only having one daughter, but four.

The blonde shrugs her shoulders a little and says honestly, "It wasn't what was happening that was scary San…it was the fact that it was happening to you. I wouldn't have been half as scared if it was some colleague, you feel me? It's the fact that it was you."

Santana nods and a moment passes as they all reflect before she grins and says, "So you really _do_ love me, huh?"

Quinn lets out an exasperated breath as she lets go of Santana's hand and goes over to give Carmen a big hug, wiping away her tears as she kisses the woman she sees as another mother, "The Lord must have bestowed upon you a really extra large dollop of patience when he gave you this one."

Carmen laughs, really laughs, for what feels like the first time since she's gotten news of this incident. She gives Quinn another large hug and nods her head as she says, "Oh you have no idea."

Dr. Lopez leaves after about half an hour when his pager goes off, "Duty calls my loves."

It's a little while after that that Judy comes by with Leo by her side and a teddy bear with a balloon.

Judy smiles as Leo walks straight up to his sister and plops down on the seat beside her and says, "You're just lucky Ms. Judy told me it wouldn't be in good form to get you a Barbie doll with a full body cast. So you're stuck with this super cool bear and balloon."

Santana erupts in laughter and reaches a hand out to tousles his hair affectionately before looking up at Judy, "Thank you so very much for stopping that."

The older blonde smiles and stops closer towards her and brushes down her hair and pecks her cheek, "I'm so very glad you're okay sweetheart."

The brunette grins as she thanks her and says, "All thanks to your wondrously brave daughter Mama J. That's some hella crazy good genes you passed onto her."

Judy grins at her and gives her a wink, "Don't you know it."

The visit with Leo went by great, but the fun was interrupted when an officer knocks on the door to her room, "Miss Lopez? I'm very sorry to bother you."

He plays with his police issued peaked hat as he takes in all the people in the room, "I-I was sent here before Office Moore to prepare you for his arrival? I guess he had a feeling there would be a full house." The young officer grins as he says so, and he watches as the individuals in the room grow somber.

Santana clears her throat, "Okay, yeah. I-thank you."

He nods his head and places the hat back on his head before turning and leaving the room.

The brunette is met with all eyes on her when she turns back to facing the occupants. She sheepishly shrugs as she says, "There's a very good reason that Officer Moore is coming. I'm just wondering which of you figured it out and decided to call him before I got the chance to do so."

She looks to Quinn but the blonde looks baffled as she shrugs her shoulders, "Sweetheart, no one here has a clue as to why Officer Moore would be coming at all, other than if he's on his way to perhaps see if you're okay. But seeing what you just said? I doubt that that's why."

Judy and Carmen share a look and the blonde stands up, "Don't worry about Leo Carmen, you stay here, him and I have things to do ourselves, don't we little man?"

The boy grins up at her and nods his head before going over to hug and kiss his mother goodbye, and then going over to do the same with Santana, whispering, "I wanna know bout this officer story later, okay?"

To which she snorts and tells him not on his life.

Carmen stands up and makes her way over to the pair and walks them out of the hospital, thanking Judy for everything and getting an eye-roll from the blonde and a big hug, "Family takes care of each other Carm. And one of our little hatchlings is in need of one of us, and that one of us is you. Give my love to everyone, and I'm always here whenever you need to talk."

The brunette nods her head and gives her a smile as she says, "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you wonderful blondes in my life."

Judy laughs lightly, "Trust me when I say, both Quinnie and I thank God for our good fortune in finding you."

Rachel is the first to ask, and Brittany seconds her question as Quinn simply stands at the foot of her bed, eyebrow raised and arms crossed with a thoughtful look on her face as she studies the brunette in bed.

Santana manages to shift up in bed, with the help of both Brittany and Rachel. She looks at each of them before furrowing her brows and saying in an almost shocked whisper, "Finn shoved me down the stairs."

Rachel gasps as she plops down onto the chair right beside Santana's bed. Brittany doesn't fare much better. She looks from Santana to a livid looking Quinn and plops down onto the other chair and closes her eyes as she gathers up all of her good thoughts and keeps them with herself before sending a prayer thanking God for Santana's safety _especially_ knowing that Finn could have really hurt her a lot more.

The brunette stares at Quinn, her eyes searching Quinn's in a desperate need to ensure that the blonde believes her. That she isn't imagining this. That she really did in fact see Finn before she got hurt and 'bumped her head'.

Quinn is beyond gone now; she's enraged, with good reason.

Carmen walks back into the room and she can almost taste the tension, "Santana? What's going on?"

Quinn is the one that turns to her and calmly walks up to her and leads her to take a seat on the couch, which is by far much more comfortable than the chairs, and says, "Santana just told us what she remembers…before her fall I mean."

For a split second, the older Lopez woman wants to be excited at the fact that her daughter remembers something, but then she realizes that had it been something good, the girls would not have had such a bad reaction.

Brittany opens her eyes and makes her way to sit beside Santana's mother and crawls into her arms when the older woman offers her comfort. She hugs her and whispers, "Mami…you know that Finn boy we were talking about?"

Carmen wracks her brain for a second before she nods her head slowly, "Yes, the one mi Santana was telling me was causing trouble for everyone."

Santana nods her head when her mother's eyes find hers as she takes over from her girlfriend, "Mami…Finn, he. Well he pushed me."

Carmen looks up into the face of Quinn, who is standing beside her like a sentinel, tall and stoic, with her face as fierce as an oncoming storm.

She doesn't question whether it's true or not. She doesn't need to, because she just knows, in her gut, that that is the truth.

She can feel it in her bones. Can tell from the tremors that shake the girl in her arms. She can tell from the rigid way that Quinn holds herself up, to the way Rachel is grasping onto Santana's hand and whispering what she can only imagine are apologies into her palm.

Carmen doesn't know what would ever possess _anyone_ to ever do a thing like that. And then she thinks about it and realizes that sadly that isn't true at all. There are many reasons why someone would decide to assault someone.

She looks at her daughter and sees the determination shining through her eyes and says, "Then you're going to stick it to him mi feroz leona. We are going to make sure he does not get away with this. This is much more than what he's done before. He's gone much too far this time."

Brittany pops her head up and smiles softly, "I love when you call San a fierce lioness, cuz like, that's so true."

Carmen smiles at her and hugs her tight before looking up at Quinn once again, "Your pride of lions is going to be okay Quinn, I will not rest until we get some justice."

The blonde bites her lip, finally returning to them, as she turns to look at the older woman, "This…Mama, we need evidence. Santana bumped her head; every lawyer that that scumbag gets is going to argue that she can't be remembering correctly because of her fall."

Santana huffs loudly from her place in the bed and says, "Yeah, they probably will."

Quinn looks dejectedly back at the older Lopez and quietly says, "It's not right, nor is it okay in any shape or form, but a part of me is worried that he's going to weasel his way out of this as well."

Rachel groans as she shakes her head, "How is it possible that he's getting away with these atrocities?"

"Oh don't you worry your little head about that Miss Berry. He won't be getting away with this."

Officer Moore had knocked on the door, but had gone unnoticed and had heard the question as he went to open the door.

Carmen and Brittany stand up to greet him properly, "Hello officer."

"Ma'am." He nods his head at Carmen respectfully, "Miss Brittany." She smiles at him as she shakes his hand, "Did you mean that?"

He nods his head very seriously as he looks into her bright blue eyes, "I promise you, he is going to pay for this."

Rachel and Quinn look at each other, both hopeful yet guarded until they know just how certain he is.

Santana is on the same page as them because she speaks up, "Officer Moore? Please don't promise Britt-Britt anything unless you're 160% sure you can deliver on dem goods."

He takes a step closer and nods his head, "I will eat my own badge if I can't deliver on dem goods Miss Lopez, don't you worry."

He then looks around the room and says, "Now, normally I'd be talking to the Lopez women alone, and asking you three to step outside."

He looks at the three in particular and then sighs, "Except I have no doubt that you'd be listening just outside and then you'd be told word for word, verbatim, what we discussed. So, I'm not going to do that. We're going to talk this through, and I'm going to get statements from all of you, and we're going to nail this-" he stops himself, remembering that he's in the company of women, as he grins sheepishly before clearing his throat, "I will not allow this punk to get away with another thing."

Rachel and Quinn walk over to Brittany and they each wrap an arm around her waist as they settle down on the couch together, watching as Officer Moore pulls up one of the chairs and takes a seat as Carmen does the same opposite him on the other side of Santana's bed.

He pulls out a tape recorder and a pen and notepad, "The tape recorder is so I can go over my notes later, and not have to bother you again. Also, serves as a none biased party…I have no control over what I may write in my notes on certain individuals. Is this okay with you?"

Santana chuckles and nods her head, "Sure thing, but I'd so love to see those notes you mentioned."

He chuckles and presses record and then clears his throat, "Please state your name."

She raises an eyebrow but acquiesces, "Santana Lopez."

He smiles and stops the recording only to press play to check that it is in fact working. The sound comes through crystal clear and he smiles and presses record again as he says, "Technology these days."

Which earns him a chuckle from Santana who is incredibly amused at the moment.

"Okay, Miss Lopez, please tell me, in your own words, what happened."

She explains to him how she had been enjoying lunch with the girls, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn, out on the quad but had remembered that she had to talk to the A/V club about helping out during Glee. She continues by saying she had left with the notion that she would be able to make it back to them in barely no time at all. She tells the officer how she had indeed gotten to the club and how they had agreed to help, and that afterwards she had left them to return to the quad for the rest of the lunch hour.

She pauses for a second as she takes a deep breath, "I mean, seriously, he literally came out of nowhere. I was just about to take my first step onto the stairs and then I hear him ask me if I had come back from messin' with someone else's life…After that, before I even could open my mouth to reply to him, to tell him to back off, before I could do _anything_…he had shoved me with so much force, I legit thought I was flying. I saw him watching me, I saw him stand there up until, at the very least, the first hit. I remember screwing my eyes shut then and bracing my arms for impact, but after that I don't know what happened, until I came to at the hospital."

Office Moore nods as he finishes up his notes really quick before looking at her and asking, "And you haven't approached Finn at all?"

Santana shakes her head as best as she can, "Hell no. I wasn't about to start shi-" she rolls her eyes, having just saved herself from cursing, "I wasn't going to go and start something. Rachel wouldn't have liked that one bit, and honestly neither would my girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure Quinn would have probably kicked my sorry butt after all of them finished with me as well."

He smirks but says nothing as he nods, "So it's a surprise to you that he decided to do this to you?"

Santana shrugs her shoulder, "I'm surprised he did anything today sure. But a part of me isn't all that surprised he would. He's been really mad at me for a while because I keep stopping him from hurting either Rachel or Quinn. And I don't think he likes that very much."

Officer Moore raises an eyebrow and asks, "But you hadn't instigated anything towards him, have you?"

"No, no I haven't. If anything, I've been going out of my way to stay as far away from him as possible. I was making it a point to avoid him at all cost, simply because I didn't want to have to deal with him."

"Thank you Miss Lopez."

She gives him a grin, "De nada Officer Moore."

He stops the recording and turns to the girls on the couch, "Alright, now I'm gonna ask Quinn please, for your account of the events, okay?"

The blonde nods and sits forward as the officer gets up and pushes the chair over towards the couch to better hear her.

"Alright," he presses record, "state your name."

"Quinn Fabray."

He repeats the process from earlier and then starts again, "Miss Fabray, could you please recount the events of earlier today as you remember them, in your own words."

The blonde takes him through the day, right up until lunch. At this point she pauses and looks right at the brunette as she once again explains what she did and saw and what happened. She makes sure she doesn't leave a single detail out; not wanting a detail to come out later, and having someone on the defense question whether or not it actually happened.

Once she's finished her account Officer Moore once again asks her some questions and then stops the recording and blows out a steady breath, "I don't know if I would have been able to be brave enough to come through for my friends like that when I was your age Miss Fabray."

She shrugs her shoulders, the rising blush on her cheeks and at the top of her ears shows that these comments are really getting to her. She doesn't think she did anything braver than what Santana would do. What they both did for Rachel. She'd go headfirst into anything for these girls. She says as much.

Smiling at her Officer Moore nods his head in respect and then turns to Rachel and then finally Brittany, getting their accounts of what happened.

After he's done with the interviews, he drags his chair back to its original position and then clears his throat as he addresses all of the occupants in the room.

"Your stories coincide with that of two eyewitnesses who have seen the attacker as well as the attack in progress. They have both identified him and have given their statements, formally. They are both willing to testify if need be. The accused is not going to be allowed anywhere near school grounds. I also recommend taking out a restraining order against him…" he looks at the girls and repeats, "A restraining order against him. He's suspended from school for the time being while this matter is getting handled. Until then, like I stated previously, he is not to be on or around school grounds. You girls are going to be safe at school, and in your own homes, or my name isn't Moore."

He bids his goodbyes to the girls and Mrs. Lopez before taking his leave.

He tucks his pen and notepad away, and tightens his grip on the recorder.

He radios in so that the station is aware of his location, and then he and his partner make their way to the Hudson residence.

Finn had left the school in the midst of the chaos left behind by his actions. Officer Moore isn't about to pass up the opportunity to place him under arrest, regardless of his whereabouts. If he has to sit in the kitchen with his mother waiting for him to return home, he will.

He sighs as he thinks of Carol Hudson. No way is this going to be easy at all on this woman.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the responses for the last two chapters, I'm really sorry I left the last chapter where I did, but I mean that's why you guys got this update so soon. I couldn't just leave you all hanging like that x Read and review please? it really does make all the difference for us mere fanfiction writers xo much love x**


	53. Chapter 53

When Finn walked into the house earlier than he was supposed to, Carole knew something was up.

She watches from the kitchen as he tries to quietly go up to his bedroom, dropping his bag off at the foot of the stairs.

Carole sighs as she gears up to call out to him, walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs as she calls out, "Finn?" she sees his back stiffen and she continues, "What are you doing back home so early?"

She watches as Finn slowly turns around to face her, "School let out early, that's all."

She furrows her brow, "Why did that happen?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. All I know is that the teachers started tellin' everyone to leave, so I did."

Finn then quickly turns back around and runs up the rest of the way.

Carole stands there for a measure, not entirely sure what to make of her son's explanation before deciding that she could get better answers from the school.

Checking the time on the mantel, she once again shakes her head in disbelief. The phone rings a while before anyone picks up.

"Hello, this is William McKinley High, how may I help you?"

Carole clears her throat, "Yes hello. This is Carole Hudson, my son Finn Hudson goes to the school? He just got home and has told me that school has been let out early? I was wondering as to why that is."

The woman on the line doesn't reply immediately and that alone sets Carole's nerves on edge.

"Mrs. Hudson, uhm your son is correct. School _has_ let out early. The reason for that occurring…well, you see, there's been an accident in the school," Carole holds her breath as the woman continues, "involving a female student. It's pretty serious and so the administration has decided to let everyone go home since there would be zero ability to focus on anything else for the rest of the day."

Carole takes that in, then asks quietly, "Do you know what happened?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, I'm not at liberty to say since I don't know."

She hangs up the phone after thanking her, and ends up staring at it. A part of Carole believes in her heart that the person who had this accident was one of the girls involved with her son. She hopes that she's wrong, but her gut is telling her she isn't.

At the same time as she's thinking this, a feeling of dread settles over her because she doesn't think it was _really_ an accident. She shuts her eyes as tears begin to build.

"Where did I go so wrong?" she asks out loud to herself, desperate for guidance.

If Finn had anything to do with this, regardless of who the student is, he's going to be facing the consequences. She will not stand for this. He may be her son, but if he's done wrong, she will make sure he does get punished for this.

She _really_ hopes he doesn't have anything to do with this.

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head and starts on some laundry before she needs to start thinking about what they can have for dinner. She doesn't want to think about whether her son is involved in this at this moment, because what parent would want to believe their child is capable of such things.

Xoxoxox

Officer Moore rolls back his broad shoulders before he takes the final step towards the Hudson residence. He rings the doorbell, then stands back.

He hears shuffling before the door clicks and is opened.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hudson."

The color has drained from Carole's face the second she saw Officer Moore before she unlocked the door, "Officer. How can I help you?"

Bowing his head slightly, he points towards the house, "Would it be alright if we sat down and talked for a bit?"

She nods as she steps aside to allow him passage. She then leads the way to the living-room, where they both take a seat turned towards each other on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asks almost immediately, not at all wanting to postpone whatever it may be, although she's already got a feeling about it.

Sighing, the officer looks her in the eyes, "There is no easy way to say any of this Mrs. Hudson. And I truly wish this wasn't happening to you. Your son- Finn, has been involved in the very serious matter of physical assault on a female colleague on school grounds. He's been named by the victim, as well as third party eyewitnesses"

Carole's eyes widen as she takes in what is being said to her.

Officer Moore continues, "I'm going to be placing him under arrest Mrs. Hudson, and I just wanted to let you know before I do so, out of my respect to you as a single mother. Again, there's no easy way about this."

She nods her head, as she is unable to really say anything right now.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "Where is your son now Mrs. Hudson?"

She shakily points to the stairs as she barely lets out, "In his room."

He nods his head, "I-I'm going to be taking him with me, one way or another. Either I go upstairs and bring him with me, or you can try calling him down. Either way, I'm going to be performing my duties, and neither option is really any easier on you. But, you can decide how you'd like for me to proceed. Unless something happens, in which case I'll be taking action."

He gives her some time before she stands up and goes to the stairs to call her son down.

"Finn! Finn Hudson come downstairs!"

She calls out to him and waits a beat before the sound of his foot falls echo as he makes his way down the stairs, "Yes?" He asks as he continues down the stairs so he's standing just at the last step.

His mother points to the living-room and he furrows his brow before walking in- only to stop in his tracks when he sees the police offer.

"What's going on?" he questions, face already flushed in anger.

Officer Moore steps forward so that the two of them are properly face to face, "Finn Hudson. You are under arrest for-"

The boy yells out, "_NO_! You can't arrest me! _Mom_! Mom, you can't let him do this!"

"-for unprovoked physical assault on another student. You have the right to remain silent-"

Finn turns away from the officer to look for his mother, only to see her holding back tears as she witnesses this. He suddenly feels his arms being pulled back, and cold metal touching his wrists as he struggles to get away, "I didn't do anything! She fell on her own! Mom! Santana tripped and fell and wants to blame me and get me in trouble! You have to believe me!"

"-anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Carole shakes her head as she watches Finn being read his Miranda Rights, watching as he stares at her in disbelief at her inaction.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Finn doesn't answer verbally, he just grunts and nods his head. The minute Officer Moore is done, Carole walks up to her son and looks him in the eyes as she whispers, "How'd you know it's Santana, Finn?"

His eyes widen but before he can say anything she looks away and Officer Moore walks him out to the cruiser.

The officer wants to celebrate the fact that Finn is finally going to be made to pay for what he's done but it's hard to do when he knows how Carole must be feeling right now, knowing that her son has done such an atrocious thing.

Finn, once in the backseat, ends up crying silently to himself, and it's a testament to them that neither officer brings it up or mentions it.

Xoxoxox

Carmen Lopez is a strong woman. She knows this and she's proud of it. She also made sure she taught her girls the same, that they are all strong, fierce, independent women, who could do anything they so desire.

So seeing one of her girls so downtrodden makes her sad and confuses her, "Mi estrella, what's wrong?"

Rachel's head snaps towards her direction immediately, "Oh! I didn't know you were there Mrs. Lopez."

Carmen gives her a little smile as she steps closer and sits down beside her.

"I was walking around, stretching my legs. Now, what's wrong? Why aren't you with the girls?"

Rachel shrugs halfheartedly, "Santana fell asleep and Quinn and B are decorating her cast. I needed some air."

Carmen tilts her head, "Right. So would you like to talk about it?"

The tiny brunette bites her lip, "You should know that under normal circumstances I would jump at the chance to talk- but I admit this is not the time, nor the place."

Mrs. Lopez gives her a smile, "Child, there's no better time than right now. You need to talk and I'm right here. We've been through this, us mother hens are great listeners."

Rachel gives her a chuckle, before she acquiesces and proceeds to speak, "It's just. I care about those girls very much, and- I hate when one of them is hurt. I know that if they weren't so protective of me, they wouldn't be in this position right now. If we weren't as close, Finn wouldn't have gone after Santana like this. He wouldn't have thought to hurt her at all. If only we weren't friends."

Carmen sighs internally but Rachel continues, "Then I realize how much I don't like that notion because there's no way, no matter the universe, that I wouldn't care about them, or them me. And what Finn does is not our fault. But I'm still mad and saddened by the fact that to Finn, this wouldn't have occurred, if he just got me for himself. I just-I feel very mad at him for doing this and I'm not entirely sure how to proceed from here."

Carmen can't help giving Rachel a small smile after hearing what she had to say.

"I'm glad you recognize that it isn't your fault. These things that have happened are not to be blamed on you, or any of the girls. _He_ has done wrong."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "It's still rather hard to deal with though, because what could we have done any different that would have stopped this from happening?"

The older brunette lets out a breath as she says, "Honey, the only way any of this would have been avoided is if you girls stopped thinking and sticking up for yourselves…if you let him have his way; if you gave him what he wanted, despite it not being what you want. But that's _no_ way to live your life. And sadly some boys, and men, think behavior like Finn's is fine and acceptable."

Rachel nods as she takes it all in. After a little while Carmen gently places a hand on her shoulder as she stands, "Care to come back to the room with me, or would you like a bit more time?"

Giving her a smile, Rachel shakes her head as she too stands up, "No, I think I'll be coming back now."

They walk into Santana's room to see the blonde's draped on either side of the brunette, somehow managing to balance themselves precariously on the edge of the bed, trying to watch an episode of Jeopardy.

"Who is Agatha Christie?"

"Damn Q, give a girl a second to inhale so she can answer."

_'Who is Carol Higgins Clark?'_

'_Oh no, the correct response would have been 'who is Agatha Christie.' It's still your turn, choose again.'_

Quinn grins as Santana pecks her on the cheek again, "Smart ass."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they're all greatly appreciated, I promise xoxo**

* * *

Santana was allowed to go back home that Friday, a couple of days after the incident.

"You're not out because of your stellar personality."

The brunette rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know. It's cuz you're my dad and can make sure I'm not bein' an idiot...allegedly."

Dr. Lopez kisses her forehead and gives her a smile, "Exactly."

Santana grins as he walks out of the room, and sighs as she tries to get comfortable.

"Knock, knock."

Her grin reappears on her face as Santana calls out, "Come in you doofus."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she steps into the room, "You didn't have to go and say that Santana."

"And why's that? That _was_ kinda a doofus-y and dorky thing to say as you come in."

"Whatever"

Santana laughs as best as she can, "That was deep."

Huffing, Rachel plops down in the chair beside her and fixes her with a look before saying, "You're being awfully ridiculous towards someone who is here to help get you home easier."

The cheerleader smirks but decides not to say anything, which Rachel apparently appreciates because she quickly leans up and pecks her cheek in greeting.

"Very well. Now. Mama Lopez has made it quite clear that I'm to be very firm when it comes to handling you."

"Wanky." Santana smirks, absolutely loving that Rachel blushes after hearing her say that.

Rachel however drops her gaze for a second to clear her throat before continuing, "_Any_ways. Your mom an the girls are all waiting for you at home, they've started making lunch."

Santana gives her a smile, "Thank you Rach."

"Oh look! Genuine gratitude."

Chuckling, Santana rolls her eyes, "Lay off, will ya? I'm in a hospital bed."

"Not for long San, don't be like that. We're going home."

Rachel pats Santana's hand and starts packing up all of her belongings as Santana easily chats with her.

Not ten minutes go by before her father is back with her discharge papers, "Alright mijas. San you're all set, Rach you now have the honor of transporting this one home. Let me know if the pain gets to be too much...although you should be okay, for the most part...if you just listen to me."

Rachel smiles, glad that Santana shouldn't be in too much pain. Dr. Lopez bids his farewell to the both of them before leaving once again to attend to his job.

"Excited to be going home?"

Santana nods her head enthusiastically, "Oh yeah. I've had enough time in this damn hospital room. I'm sick of it. I miss my bed."

"Well good, that means we can get right on out of here."

After getting Santana settled into the mandatory wheelchair to transport her out, Rachel says as they approach the parking lot, "I do hope you don't mind the choice of vehicle. I thought my choice would be easier on you."

Santana rolls her eyes slightly, as she leans her head back to glance at her, "Rach, seriously, I don't care if I end up taking a horse and carriage back home. I'm sure you picked well, s'all good."

Santana pauses as she takes in the car they've stopped in front of.

"See, when I said that, I didn't realize you went out and rented a damn car."

Rachel jumps right in, "No, no I'm not renting it per say...that is, I mean well I _am_ borrowing it obviously, but it's a friend's car and she really wanted to help. It's low enough so I can easily help you in to it, but also high enough to easily help you out without putting too much strain on your body."

Santana laughs easily as she helps Rachel move her into the passenger seat.

"You are something else."

The drive to the Lopez residence was nice and easy, something Santana is always grateful for, and something she isn't going to be taking for granted.

The lightheartedness is something she knows everyone has most probably started feeling after hearing of Finn's arrest. It probably shouldn't be something they feel, or maybe that isn't right, maybe it is exactly what they should be feeling, but it still makes Santana feel a little weird about it. She can't help her feelings of elation though, and of relief. None of them can.

Santana knows he brought this onto himself.

"There are way too many guys like Finn getting away with this kind of shit. Hell, a lot worse even." She finally says after they settle into comfortable silence.

Rachel hums as she keeps her eyes on the road, "Yes. But at least _this_ one isn't getting away with this. That's one man that's going to pay for his actions.

Santana nods, "It's still just very unfair, that's all. The injustice of it all."

Rachel parks the car in the driveway and turns off the ignition before turning to face the brunette better, "I know. I've been thinking about it as well. And I really think we could do something about it. Maybe have some kind of public service...at least maybe spark some kind of action to be taken. Something to say that we're done sitting idly by as things like this happen."

Nodding her head, Santana smiles at her, "Yeah, that's definitely something we could probably do."

"Creating awareness is the first step. We're not going to stand for this kind of violence anymore, ya know?"

Between the two of them, they managed to get Santana into the house and onto the couch without any issues; which is a rather grand feat for the two of them.

"Mama, I'm home!" Santana grins as she calls out, watching as Rachel zips back outside to bring in her bags.

"I know I heard the car pull up. Welcome home mija." Carmen places a kiss to her forehead and smoothes down her hair, before daintily sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "We've got an amazing lunch for you, my darling. Your favorites."

Brittany then decides to make her way into the living room and bounces over to Santana, plopping down beside her on the couch, "Sorry San, I had my hands full. Q's coming right out, she's just checking on the dinner rolls."

She places a loving kiss to Santana's lips and gently holds her face close for a few beats before slowly pulling back and giving her a tiny wink, "Te amo, mi amore. _So_ much."

Santana gives her a dazed smile, "I love you so very much more BrittBritt. _So_, so much more."

"Lovey heart eyes 24/7 wasn't what I had initially signed up for at the beginning of this friendship with you two, but if you ask me, I definitely wouldn't want to have it any other way." Quinn says as she wraps her arms around the two of them from behind the couch.

"We wouldn't want you any other way either Q-ball."

Santana laughs as she nods her head at hearing her girlfriend use her nickname for the blonde. She starts laughing even harder when she sees the looks of dissatisfaction and weirdness on both of their faces.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna say that again Q." Brittany says seriously, her blue eyes bearing into Quinn's.

To which Quinn nods her reply, "Yes please not ever again sweetheart. I think we can both do without that. Let's leave that nickname to Santana."

"Well, I'm glad things are going well in here while I move her bags around." Rachel says, a grin playing at her lips, eyes taking in the scene before her with a twinkle.

Quinn is quick to jump back and help the brunette, offering her a sweet, "Hey Rach."

Giving her a peck on the cheek in greeting, Rachel moves forward to say hello to Carmen next, "Hi Mrs. Lopez. See? Delivered all in one piece, essentially."

"Yeah...Hobbes is actually a decent driver, go figure."

Quinn darts back into the room, after having taken the bags up to her bedroom, just in time to see Rachel stomp her foot and turn away with a dramatic flair, "I think I'm going to go help in the kitchen now. I've had enough of this concentrated Santana dose for now."

Santana simply whacks her butt gently as she moves away and says, "Hey! I am a _pleasure_! Says so on my report cards."

Rachel laughs as she blows her a kiss as she continues making her way to the kitchen.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but your Glee club friends wanted to come by and have lunch with you."

Santana nods at her mom, "Yeah, I'm more than okay with that. But are you sure _you're_ okay with that? I mean you didn't have to-"

Carmen waves her off, "Sweetheart, it's no trouble. My girls have all helped me out. Besides, I don't mind at all. They've also been quite adamant."

Brittany hums as she nods her head and adds, "The Cheerios are coming too. Coach really wanted this to be a bonding exercise, but the girls were all coming anyways."

Quinn nods her head as she places a kiss to Santana's forehead, "They love my lefty. Not as much as I do, but who does, really?" She smiles before going back to the kitchen to make sure nothing catches fire under Rachel's watch.

Leaning back against the couch, Santana let out a contented sigh, "Damn, I didn't realize I was so popular."

Brittany snorts and gently cuddles against her, "You know you are San, don't be silly."

Carmen pats both of their knees before getting up and saying, "I think it's time I start work on the pies now."

The grin that takes over Santana's face causes Brittany to laugh.

xoxoxoxox

The day was a hit.

In the sense that the food was wonderful. The company was even more so, and the mood was all around high.

"Miss Lopez."

Officer Moore walks further into the backyard easily, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "I hope this is alright? I just-your mom called and invited me and I wanted to come by too and make sure you're okay."

Santana nods her head as she smiles up at him, "Of course. Welcome to casa de Lopez. Make yourself at home."

Rachel thought things would have gotten a little weird but she was pleasantly surprised that things didn't.

Puck was on his best behavior, even managing to get Officer Moore to laugh out loud.

At around five though, after everyone was fed and tired out for the most part, and ended up lounging and gathered around the patio with ice teas and chips, one of the newer Cheerios quietly speaks up during a lull.

"Finn..._isn't_ getting away with this, is he? I mean, really, he isn't going to be back at school, right?"

Moore nods his head to himself, knowing it was a matter of time before talks turned to this, "Finn is not going to back to school. We're not going to let that happen. Especially when someone who was assaulted goes there. It wouldn't be right."

Quinn lets out a breath as she watches Santana. The brunette's face had turned hard the second Finn's name was mentioned, her eyes cold as she takes in the conversation occuring.

Another Cheerio speaks up, "Why did it have to take someone, San, getting hurt before something could be done?"

Rachel folds her arms across her chest, curious herself as to what the answer to this could be.

"Things...aren't perfect, I know. And it's scary, for you girls especially, I'm sure. Boys who do this, _anyone_ who does this, who thinks that hurting people to get what they want is okay...they need help. People who turn their heads away from the things these people do, aren't helping things. It isn't easy when it's someone you know who does these things. Sometimes, it takes something really, _really_ serious, to get the attention deserved. It sucks, and I wish it wasn't so, but sometimes...sometimes the little things don't do much without an enormous amount of evidence, solid, hard proof. And sadly, a lot of the times, even with a mountain of evidence, until something so serious happens, nothing gets done, because a lot of people hope to close their eyes and have it go away."

Brittany is the next one to speak, "Finn did lots of bad thing, for a long time. It wasn't always big things, but he always wanted what he wanted and no one else mattered but him. It started small...like silly things really, but everyone kept letting him act however way he wanted, ya know?"

Officer Moore nods his head solemnly, "Understood Miss Brittany. And sometimes, that's how these things start. Really small like. For example, this is going to be really far out but it's to get the point across, if he really wanted to be the one in the white bumper car because it's supposed to be the best one on the track, but someone else got to it first. How'd her react to that? Well not prettily. Because he's built it up in his mind. He thinks it's the best, and at the same time he believes he deserves the best of the best always. He's going to want it, and he doesn't care that he can wait or have another car, because he wants that one...So instead of taking his turn in another car, he decides to hold up the line, and tell the ride conductor that he's going to wait on the side until this round is over. It's selfish, and causes some trouble initially, but he ends up getting his way."

Rachel turns to look at Quinn, who is still watching Santana carefully, and whispers, "It sounds exactly like something he's done before, doesn't it?"

Quinn snorts as she gives her a tiny grin and nods her head, "That's because he probably has. Puck's told a similar story before about their time at Cedar Point."

Rachel simply rolls her eyes as she lets out a quiet laugh in disbelief, before focusing once again on the conversation.

"We're working on making this not happen so often. I promise that not everyone likes to cover their eyes. I hate that girls especially, have to be so careful all the time."

Officer Moore, looks each of the young women in the eyes as he says so, "It's not easy trying to make sure shit-heads, crap, sorry, excuse me...it's not easy trying to make sure individuals like Finn don't run amok, but I can promise you that there's at least one guy on your side."

Puck speaks up, "Two."

Artie and Mike both raise their hands and Matt nods and says, "Five."

Santana can't help smiling at the boys. They've grown quite a bit in her eyes. By leaps and bounds.


	55. Chapter 55

Carole actually, finally, worked up the nerve to go and see her son, the day after his arrest. She finished crying about it a long time ago.

No one should allow their kids to do such things, and when the kids do? Crying about it all the time, in front of them, does no one good, and she's determined to show him how serious this is.

Finn was processed and place in a holding cell the day before, and it wasn't all that bad in his mind. He had stopped crying in the car pretty early, and he got to relax in the cell the whole time, without really worrying about anything or anyone else. He thought he slept pretty well, for someone who's been arrested for assault.

"You've got yourself your first visitor, Hudson."

Finn sits up in bed and wonders whether it's one of the guys or his mother. He gets escorted out of the cell and towards the meeting room.

"Finn."

Carole steps into the interrogation room, and Finn smiles at her.

Her face hardens, "I can't see how you can smile at me at a time like this, as if nothing is wrong."

He furrows his brow, "At a time like what mom? I'm getting out, aren't I?"

She shakes her head, "No, you aren't. This is some serious stuff Finn. You can't just walk away from this."

"I didn't do this!" He yells out, all games out the window.

Carole shuts her eyes as his voice drowns out even her thoughts when he yells.

She opens them and quickly indicates to the guards that everything is alright, before turning to Finn.

"Yes. You did. And the sad thing is? I really believe you did. You have no where you can go Finn. I can't even recognize you. I seriously can't believe that my son has done something like this."

Finn starts to tear up. Not at all able to accept that his own mother is siding against him.

"Are you crying because you're sorry you've done this, or are you crying because you got caught?"

He's angry when he bursts out, "Cuz I'm here! Cuz I got caught and got sent here! I wouldn't even be here crying if I didn't get caught. This is so stupid. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How the _hell_ can you keep defending yourself?! You _physically_ used your strength to hurt another person! That's _not_ okay!"

Finn growls, "If she didn't do the things she's done, I wouldn't have _had_ to. It's her fault mom. If she just butted out!"

Carole can't believe her ears right now, "It's _her_ fault that _you_ hurt her? Finn, I've heard a lot of really messed up things, _a lot_, and nothing I've ever heard can ever come close to this caliber of messed up. You can't be serious."

Finn shakes his head, "My own mom."

"Yeah Finn. Your own mom. Your own _mother_ is repulsed by just how entitled her son feels when it comes to things he thinks he deserves. Just absolutely repulsed by your justifications for your actions. These are inexcusable things you've done to another human being! Disgusted, completely, that you're blaming the _other person for your actions!_ She's the victim here Finn, not you!"

Finn clamps his mouth shut and refuses to speak to her any further, which is fine to Carole, because she's got plenty to say to make up for it.

"Never in my whole life have I ever been so disappointed in you Finn. I thought I raised you better than this? I thought I taught you better, taught you to never use your size like this. Hell, come to think of it, it isn't even just the physical assault now is it? It's the predatory behavior you've been expressing. You and I both know that you confessed to the Berry residence ordeal. You and I both know you did that. When has something like that _ever_ been okay?"

She pauses and lets her words linger in the air before continuing, "All women, _all_ women, live with the threat of male violence every single day, all over the world. And I've brought you up so you could be different. So you could stop this, understand that violence isn't right, that hurting women isn't right, hurting _anyone_ else isn't right. Rachel should not feel threatened and scared in her own home. She shouldn't have to feel unsafe when she walks down the hallway in school. Quinn should not feel threatened walking alone in plain daylight.

No one should ever feel threatened because of their gender. A woman's gender should never cause them to feel like a lesser person. It should never be the reason for you to feel like you own them. It shouldn't be the only thing that defines them. Being a woman should definitely never make it okay for you to do the things you've done, just because a woman made a decision that you didn't like. Women should never be shamed for her choices.

What you said Finn, about her asking for it? You're saying that she was responsible for your actions. You're saying she what, made you do it?"

Finn keeps his head down and says nothing and Carole honestly doesn't know what else to say at the moment, because she's just about had it with even just looking at her son.

"Violence in violence Finn. And what you've been doing? Is violent. And this has gotten way out of hand. You're lucky, so very lucky that Santana is okay. This would have gone over a hell of a lot worse for you if she hadn't been. These were your decisions Finn. You made the conscious choice to try and break and terrify a young girl. You made the decision to shove Santana across the room. You made the choice to hurt Quinn. You are the one that made the decision to _shove_ a young girl _down a set of fucking stairs_ at school."

Finn doesn't remember the last time his mom ever really cursed like that before. His eyes still remain on the table in front of him, not wanting to look up at her at all.

Carole takes a deep breath and stands up, "I honestly hope you get put away for this Finn, because I don't think you'd like very much where I'd send you if you don't."

This grabs his attention and causes him to snap his head up to look at her, "Where would you send me?"

"Oh, that got your attention huh? I'll send you to a correctional facility for violent kids. I'd set up counseling. I'd get you as far away from these girls as possible, so they don't have to worry about you for another minute."

"You'd send away your own son?"

Carole lets out a breath, "I'd have to. My own son thinks the shitty stunts he's been pulling is okay, and they aren't, and I need to fix that. So I'm going to be a good mother and do right by you by helping you."

Finn growls in frustration, "How's locking me up doing me any good? And wow mom, I didn't take your for one of those feminist things."

"Did you hear anything I said other than the part about taking you away?" Carole asks, suddenly really very tired.

The boy says nothing and really she wasn't expecting an answer from him anyways. She nods her head once and then steps out of the room, her head held high.

"Mrs. Hudson." Officer Moore nods by way of greeting as she walks completely out of the room, the door shutting behind her.

"Officer Moore." She replies, her tone showing just how tired she is.

He hands her a cup of coffee, "I don't pretend to know how hard this is for you, but I can imagine it's really hard. And, in case you haven't heard it recently, you're a good mother."

She chuckles darkly, but takes the offered drink and takes a gulp, "It doesn't feel like I am, but thank you for that. One of the worst things is knowing your child has done wrong, and not being able to show him just how wrong he's done."

The officer hums as they walk away from the interrogation room and back towards the exit, "I don't know what you're hoping for Mrs. Hudson, but I can tell you this…looking at the way things are going? I'd strongly recommend getting a lawyer, if only to help explain things to him. There's _no_ doubt in my mind that he's going to get locked up. There's just way too much evidence, and the timeline is too close to ignore as separate unrelated incidents. Finn is going to get the punishment he deserves, but perhaps having a good lawyer will help you, the both of you, really understand what's going on."

Carole shuts her eyes and nods her head slowly, "Do you think there's any chance of this being settled without having a circus courtroom event?"

Officer Moore nods his head, "I think this can easily be over and done with at a court hearing without going to full trial…because the outcome is obvious. Having a good lawyer? That would make that happen and it would help with the expenses as well. Summary judgment can be made right there at the hearing and it would be faster to get through."

Carole nods slowly, "Would that make it easier or harder for the girls?"

Sighing deeply he shrugs his shoulders, "Honestly? I believe it would be a lot easier on all parties involved because it takes away the need to appear in a whole formal trial."

Nodding her head in understanding, "Thank you officer."

Dipping his head once again, this time in farewell, he watches as Carole walks out of the building and shakes his head at the whole thing before walking back to the interrogation room to get Finn back into his cell.

"Hudson, let's go. Back to your cell now."

The boy doesn't put up much of a fight, but he doesn't exactly make it easy either, and he looks less pleased with things than he did a while ago.

'Good' Officer Moore thinks as he slams the bars behind the boy, watching as he flinches and folds his arms across his chest and huffs in distaste.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The day Santana came back to school, was a day for a lot of surprises.

The football team, 1st and 2nd string, cautiously came up to the girls, who were all at Santana's locker at the time, and it was actually Karofsky that lead the opening. They were cautious and mindful not to block the girls in by surrounding them, so they weren't all seen, but they were all there and that's what mattered.

"Look, we probably did a lot of horrible things to you guys, to your club as a whole especially, but…what Finn's been doin'? That's so not okay, and we just…we heard from some of the guys, Puck and Sam, what happened over the weekend at that lunch and we just wanted to show our support too. We're not okay with Finn's behavior at all. And we've all taken a pledge to stop our violent behavior as well."

Santana can only blink as she looks over towards each of the forty some odd number of guys standing behind Karofsky who are in various states of agreeing with what David has just said.

Rachel is the first to come back to her senses after being thrown for a loop, "That is absolutely wonderful to hear men! That was also very forward thinking of you, whose idea was this? It's wonderful."

Quinn snorts under her breath at Rachel but she too has got to hand it to them. This definitely was something she never saw coming from them.

Azimio nudges David and grins boyishly, "This tough guy right here."

Rachel nods and then steps forward and looks up at him and says clearly, "I'm going to hug you now. Is that okay?"

Though surprised, David slowly nods his head, not expecting Rachel to ever say something like that. And then even more surprised when Rachel actually does hug him.

She stands on her tip toes and reaches her hands up to go around his neck and he bends down so she can properly reach and he's astounded by just how tiny she is, as he gently wraps his arms around her body in return.

His eyes start to tear up as he thinks about all the shitty things he's done to her and said to her and it takes everything in him not to flat out start balling his eyes out as she whispers, "That was incredibly thoughtful David. Thank you."

She steps back and he lets go and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly trying to discretely rid his eyes of the moisture that had started to build.

Santana clears her throat and locks eyes with the jock and nods her head, "We've had some rough spots us, haven't we?"

David nods his head, and gives her a tiny grin, "Yeah, you can say that."

"So this is serious up, you guys tryna turn over a new leaf?"

The guys all voice their agreement, as Azimio voices, "Hell yeah. We got educated this weekend and…this is us taking the initiative. We want to be better, and we want better for you. Shit like this shouldn't even be happening, and like we hope we can maybe stop it from ever happening again. We took a pledge, and we mean to stick by it."

Brittany's smile takes flight as she nearly seems to float in place as she wraps her arms around Quinn, positively delighted by the way this day is starting out.

Santana clears her throat and nods as she once again glances over as many of the guys as she can see before saying, "I really do appreciate this. I guess I'm glad something good could come out of me getting hurt, ya know? Yeah it sucks, but I'm glad we got this out of it. Hopefully, things will never have to get to this, ever again."

She carefully hobbles her way closer to Karofsky and lightly slugs him on his shoulder by way of thanks, as she grins and says, "I ain't Berry. Ya'll aint getting any hugs from me."

David laughs, "I don't think any of us could handle that anyways Lopez."

Rachel reaches out a hand to hold Quinn's, who gently squeezes hers the minute they've wrapped themselves around the other's.

As the boys all depart, Santana turns to the others, her eyes wide, "I can't believe that that just fucking happened. I feel like this is some elaborate dream sequence. Or the Twilight Zone."

Quinn laughs as she nods her head in agreement, "Definitely more Twilight Zone S…I think we all bore witness to this event unraveling."

Rachel hums excitedly, "Do you think we could maybe get the rest of the school to take that pledge? We can have an assembly!"

As Rachel starts brainstorming ideas, Brittany detaches herself from Quinn and gently wraps her arms around Santana, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek as she does so, as they both take in their friend's animated ideas taking flight.

"I love you dorks, ya know?" Santana semi whispers to Brittany, who simply nods her head and gives her another kiss.

Xoxoxoxox

Rachel was serious about wanting to take things one step further than the football team, and so she located David during lunch and approached him with a smile and a suggestion.

"So…do you think that'd be something you'd be-"

David gently rests his larger hand softly on top of her smaller one and nods his head, "Definitely yeah. That sounds like a great idea and I think we can definitely pull this off. Why did you come to talk to me about it though? You could have done all of this on your own."

The tiny brunette nods her head, "I could have. But it was your idea David. I wasn't about to steal your idea, so I wanted to see if you'd like to maybe help out, and if not then I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I proceeded anyways, even without you actively taking part."

The football player nods his head and gives her a genuine smile, "That was actually really nice, and…wow okay yeah, I don't think anyone ever actually did that before. I guess I'm just so used to people taking what they want."

Rachel gives him a smile as she watches another light bulb go off in his head, before he grins sheepishly and says, "Yeah but I suppose that's why you did this…you're used to that, huh?"

"David, I think you and I are gonna be pretty good friends."

To which the young man nods his head in agreement, shaking his head internally at his past actions against this amazing young woman.

Xoxoxox

The glee club meeting was another surprise.

For everyone.

Mr. Schue was actually _early_ to glee for the first time ever.

"Forgiveness…and moving on?" Artie asks as he catches sight of the whiteboard as he wheels himself towards the chairs.

As the rest of the glee club shuffles into place, they're all baffled by the whiteboard message, which Mr. Schue is actually quite proud of.

Santana and Brittany are one of the last two into the room, since Santana has to go slightly slower due to her injuries, but the second she's sitting down, and her eyes find the board, she can't help rolling her eyes.

Clapping his hands together, Will steps forward and indicates the message, "So, in light of recent events, as you all can see, 'forgiveness! And moving on!' are this week's assignment!"

Rachel has her arms folded and the look on her face screams less than impressed, and Quinn isn't fairing much better either, with her eyebrow raised, and a glare in position.

Mr. Schue however continues on, either completely oblivious, or simply ignoring them, as per usual, "We're gonna be doing songs to express forgiveness, to someone who may have done us wrong, and we're going to try and move on from that incident so that we can all live happier lives!"

Mercedes can't hold herself back any longer after that.

"This, is stupid."

Will's gasp is almost comical, "That was uncalled for Merceded." He says, his eyes narrowing at her.

Artie backs her up, wheeling himself forward, "No, seriously though Mr. Schue. This is seriously whack. You can't expect us to be okay with this."

Mr. Schue puts up his hands as if to say back up, "Now wait a second, before you guys go off and start attacking this idea-"

Santana mumbles, "interesting choice of words."

"-why don't you hear something I've prepared to help get the ball rolling?"

He doesn't wait for anyone to say anything as he turns and walks over and grabs his guitar off of the piano.

"Okay, now really listen to this for the message okay guys? Don't be hung up over the tiny details, but rather listen to the song as a whole. Sometimes things happen and we hear things for other people, rather than the source and think and judge things and we end up making things bigger issues than they need to be."

He clears his throat and starts playing.

Rachel and Quinn were beyond done with this man before, now they were overdone. Santana could not believe what she was witnessing, and neither could any of the other club members either for that matter.

"_Tell me why we gotta go through this again,  
Well I guess that you've been talkin to your friends,  
Cause you're accusing me of things that I haven't done…"_

Artie actually takes off his glasses and then buries his face in his hands, in absolute shock and horror at what he's witnessing. He can't even begin to imagine what Santana and the girls must be feeling with this fool actin like this.

"_You will believe what you want but it's plain to see,  
That your friends just want to come between you and me,  
Don't believe in what they say cause it's jealousy  
Girl can't you see that,_

_Girl you should know by now I'm not that type of guy,  
Cause I changed my ways when I found you.  
Just put your trust in me, don't let them tear us apart  
Girl you should know and understand  
Listen to your man."_

Will goes on and continues his song, and is wondrously oblivious to the various states of shock and disgust on the club members' faces.

"So, you see? You just have to find the right song to help express yourself, and then, like I said, you can move on and see the situation for what it really is-"

"Disgusting." Puck says, his face contorted into one of disgust and anger.

Before Will can even reprimand him, Matt speaks up, "Mr. Schue, no offence, but that was hella offensive, to everyone here, but especially the girls who are dealing with the aftermath of what your boy wonder has done."

Mr. Schue cuts in this time quickly at that, with excitement on his face, at having a supposed teaching moment, "See! That's what I'm talking about! You guys are all pointing the finger at Finn, for something he probably didn't do! So this assignment is to try and move past that and forgive and forget so to speak!"

Quinn stands up, as well as Santana, being discreetly helped by Rachel and Brittany.

"Mr. Schue, that's where you're wrong. There is no 'allegedly'. There is not 'probability' of the claim being true. There is no question in my mind, nor in anyone elses mind in this room, except you, that Finn has done the things that have been claimed."

Shaking his head, Will folds his arms, "I don't think you're right Quinn. There's no proof, and Finn is a good guy!"

Raising her eyebrow further, she simply points to her left, as she continues, "Santana is proof, is she not? This happened to her as a _direct_ result of Finn pushing her down the stairs. How is that hearsay and rumors? How is that untrue? How can you sit there and sing a song where you're basically defending Finn's actions, in front of people who have been on the receiving end of his less than stellar dealings?"

Will tries to open his mouth to cut in but Puck cuts in, as he makes his way to stand on the other side of Quinn, "This was not cool Mr. Schue. And what's worse? Is you not seeing that he's done wrong. Everyone in here can tell you themselves, but Imma do it for them…everyone in here is so disgusted by what Finn has done, not only to Santana but to Rachel as well as Quinn, and Brittany too for that matter."

Santana raises her own eyebrow as she takes over, "His actions are repulsive, but have been constantly overlooked, but lots of people, for a long time. People like you Mr. Schue, who think that he can do nothing wrong. But guess what?" she lifts up her cast after she asks this, "He can, and he has. On more than one occasion, and if you can't wrap your head around that fact, then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be coming back here to sit and be ridiculed and be sung to, and made to forgive and move on from this as if it's nothing. I'm not going to allow myself to be talked to like this. I'm not going to stand for this, and I'm definitely not going to stand idly by as I get treated like I'm delusional for speaking up and pointing a finger at the person who hurt me. No sir."

She pauses and Quinn discreetly grabs hold of her hand and squeezes gently to show her support.

"And if I may speak frankly? This is absolute patriarchal bullshit coming from you Mr. Man, and I'm sick of you treating all the rest of us like shit. I'm outtie. I can't speak for the rest of my fellow club members, but personally? You can shove this club. I may love to sing, but it ain't worth being made to feel like shit for doin the right thing."

She keeps her head high as she struts out with Quinn by her side, holding her hand the entire way.

William watches as the rest of the members file out, giving him similar looks of disapproval.

The last two in the room with him are Rachel and Brittany, both of whom are standing and looking less than pleased.

"As you heard Mr. Schue, no one is returning for glee. And that's sad and it sucks, but it's what we gotta do to make a change." Brittany says, her blue eyes blazing, the only indication that she's really on the edge of blowing up at the man.

Rachel nods her head, "It's of no loss to me. A club is nothing when put up against one's loved ones. I won't be returning either, as I'm sure you've gathered. This is no longer a place where any of us feel good."

With that, the last two members of glee club walk out, leaving William Schuester alone in the band room with only his guitar for company.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks as he furrows his brow and looks out the opened door.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback and reviews, they do give me the boost to keep going, and each and every review means the world to me, and I cannot thank you enough. Me, as a writer personally, need reviews to live lol**

* * *

One of Carmen's best friends from college volunteers to help out by taking Santana's case against Finn.

"It's no big deal," she says when Carmen starts fussing over her not needing to do this, "That's our little Santana on the other side of this mess, and I'm not about to let him get off on this lightly. Besides," she says, a hint of a smile on her face, "I happen to know of the judge who's presiding, and she's one of the good ones. It's always an honor to be in her court room."

Natalia Andreiko is a 41-year-old platinum blonde woman known for her fierce, no-nonsense attitude through the legal system. Madly respected for her work both in and out of the court rooms. The prosecutor rose to her position through tireless effort and hard work, and it shows.

Quinn has always looked up to the woman at one point or another, admiring how she oozes confidence and gets given the respect she deserves.

Rachel has never met the woman, through all the times she's gone over to the Lopez residence, and was a little surprised by the warm welcome she received from her.

"And of course I know you Ms. Rachel Berry. Your voice is quite the talk around this household."

Quinn grins as she sees Rachel flush under the praise, "I see my reputation precedes me."

Natalia smiles at her beautifully, "All good things, I assure you. I'd love to actually make it to one of your glee club's performances, instead of having to watch it on video."

Santana laughs lightly as she reclines on her dad's la-z-boy armchair, "Aunt Nat has demanded every single performance we've ever done, since I've grown up enough to know."

Natalia nods, "That's true, but don't forget I've demanded _all_ performances that you've ever been in. Every Cheerios performance, every National, and Championship."

Santana grins, "No one can ever say you aren't an attentive best friend."

Rachel leans into Quinn's side and sighs happily, "I didn't know you had such highly respected and influential friends."

The blonde laughs as she intertwines their fingers in her lap, "She's just Mama L's friend. We grew up calling her Aunt Nat, ya know? It never clicked that she was this big badass prosecutor until we were all grown up."

Rachel nods, "She seems very nice. Not to mention quite beautiful."

The blonde chuckles, "She's very nice, yes. And she's one of my idols so to speak. Strong, independent…she doesn't take any bull from anyone." She pauses before continuing, "And I suppose she's beautiful, no denying that. So are you though darling."

Brittany giggles when Rachel's reaction is to blush profusely and bury her face into Quinn's body.

Quinn catches Brittany's eyes and gives her a grin and a wink, before gently nudging Rachel, "Come on Rach, lemme see your face baby."

Rachel presses a kiss to her arm before leaning back, "One would think you'd be sick of my face."

The blonde fixes her with a serious look as she shakes her head, "No. Not ever Rachel."

Xoxoxoxox

"So, not to be a wet towel on this wonderful reunion…but I want to get down to business, if that's okay?"

No one puts up a fight, and the mothers, the Berry men sadly couldn't make it to lunch with them, all gather around on various seats around the living room, watching silently as Natalia draws their girls' attention, as they all sit forward.

Smiling a little at them, to make sure they realize she's still the same woman from two seconds ago she says, "Okay. Now, my job? Is to make sure I get all the facts from all of you. Which is gonna be easy enough right? Then, we're going to move through these events that have occurred.

I want to build up what his character is. Then, my job takes over again, and I work on gathering _all_ the evidence. An Officer Moore? He has been more than willing to help me out with giving me access to files and the evidence logs."

Quinn nods her head seriously, knowing how much work Natalia's going to be putting in.

"I assure you. I will be working three times as hard as anyone else you'd get on this case, to make sure there's no way that _anyone_ can get him out of this without a suitable sentence attached."

As cut and paste as the case seems, Natalia knows that it's going to be hard to actually do this. _Hard_, but not impossible. And only because Finn is someone who a good number of people in Lima supposedly like.

The DA alone thought it was a good idea to dismiss his first arrest, which she thinks is absolutely disgusting given the fact that the boy himself had confessed, and it was on tape.

The girls and she move on as she gently eases them into being comfortable enough to recall information and details as they talk. She's glad they're so smart. She's glad they understand the importance of her asking them again and again similar questions. Natalia hasn't met very many young people who can handle themselves quite the way that the four before her are.

"One more thing…I would like a list of names from you of the students that have classes or share a club or team with Finn Hudson. I have some names, but I'd like for a complete list. Anyone you can think of that may have spent sufficient enough time with the boy."

Quinn shakes her head in wonder at this woman. Sure she's met a handful of people who are so thorough at their jobs, but none as thorough as this woman before her.

"It's to get more on his character isn't it?" Asks Quinn, her hazel eyes alight with amusement as she watches a smile form on Natalia's face.

"That's right, yes. It's just not enough to hear it from the victims, it's not unbiased. I need to get as much as I can, from those who aren't part of this little group of people. I'd like all the glee club kids' names again, just to cross reference as well."

She pauses before adding, "And especially, if not most importantly, a description of one Mr. Schuester."

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but Santana beats her to it, "Oh believe me Aunt Nat, you can't miss him. Curly hair, clean shaven, with an affinity for vests. Also, he'll probably be hanging out in the counselor's office…The walls are glass so all you gotta do is walk by and check."

Natalia raises an eye in amusement, "Ms. Pillsbury, right?"

Santana nods her head, "Yup, that's the one."

"Coach hasn't managed to scare her off yet?" she asks amusedly.

To which Quinn snorts as she shakes her head, "No, but neither has Will Schuester so really she's gotta be one of the toughest people I know."

Carmen shares a look with Judy and Phoebe before turning back towards the girls and asking, "Is…Are things okay with Mr. Schue?"

Rachel and Quinn glance at each other before sharing looks with Brittany and Santana before letting Quinn answer, "Actually no. Not really."

Natalia raises an eyebrow curiously, watching as Rachel and Quinn turn towards the mothers on the other side of the room, "He did something really dumb and ignorant this afternoon during glee. And as a result…well, as a result we, that is to say the whole club, decided to quit."

Judy gasps in surprise, eyes wide as she takes in all four girls before her, "But you love glee."

Rachel nods her head slowly, "Yes…but it's slowly been becoming a rather toxic place for all of us. And, well, now with what he did…we just couldn't sit idly by anymore. It was the only way to make him realize we weren't okay with it."

Phoebe, Brittany's mother, speaks up then, "What, if I may ask, did he do?"

Rachel and Quinn turn to look at Santana, who goes to shrug but then thinks better of it, "He…he basically sided with Finn, that's what. He said some BS about how sometimes certain things happen and we hear the story from other sources and not the main source, and we believe the rumors and end up like believing a lie and making things a lot worse than they actually are. He said the assignment this week was about forgiveness and moving on or whatever, and then went on and sang some ridiculous song, _which by the way_, now that I think about it, was totes inappropriate, about how this girl shouldn't listen to her friends talkin' and makin' up rumors about him and that she should 'listen to her man'…The whole thing was absolutely whack."

Natalia blinks in surprise as she takes in this information, not easily being able to picture a grown man do something this childish, this immature.

Judy speaks up, "Has anyone thought to maybe talk to someone about his inappropriate behavior? Because, I'm sorry, but this doesn't sit very well with me, with any of us actually."

Rachel clears her throat before sitting straighter as she says, "It's…it isn't exactly the first time he's sided with Finn Mrs.-Judy. He plays favorites, he always has and it just…I don't think any of us thought it could get to this level of uncomfortable. Which possibly explains why it is that everyone quit."

"Surely you can get someone else to run the club with you? Or, can't you just take over and handle everything on your own? I mean from what Quinnie's told me and listening when you talk about it…Rachel you've basically done Mr. Schue's job…Can't you organize your own glee club and just run it like the celibacy club? It ran without a teacher or coordinator."

Brittany shakes her head sadly, "No one else wants the job Mama J. And even if they did, no way is Mr. Schue just going to step away and let them take over running it." She pauses before taking a deep breath, "And we _could_ technically start our own club, but to be like officially recognized as the singing choir representing the school during competitions, we'd need a teacher."

Rachel gives her a tiny smile as she nods her head, letting her know that's exactly right.

"Exactly. Britt is completely right. Although I may organize and direct and coordinate, the rules are that we need an adult, a teacher from the school, to sign their name on the dotted line, so to speak."

Furrowing her brow, Phoebe asks, "And _no one_ wants to do that? Even if they know you will be taking care of everything?"

Santana sighs as she shakes her head, "That's because of Coach."

Natalia raises an eyebrow, "What's your Cheerios' Coach got to do with anything?"

Quinn snorts, "Everyone is afraid of taking over glee, because no one wants to have to deal with Coach more so than usual. She has it out for glee club. Well, actually, I think it's more that she's got it out for Mr. Schue."

The blonde locks her eyes onto Santana's as they silently communicate to each other, before finally Santana says, "I think…I think we have an idea."

Rachel raises an eyebrow as she looks at the girls expectantly, along with everyone else in the room with them.

Quinn smirks, "Coach…I seriously, honestly, believe that she will be behind supporting our newly established club. We just need to talk to her, and…S and I know how to talk to her."

Rachel's face pales as she takes in her girlfriend's serious face, along with one of her best friends, "You…you can't be serious? She has wanted nothing more than to destroy our club!"

Hazel eyes find Rachel's and keeps them locked onto hers as she says, "Babe, Coach has been after Mr. Schue. If she's the one who has her name on the club? There's no way in hell is she going to ruin it. _Besides_, if she's coordinating, then Mr. Schue won't be, and that'll mean she's won."

Quinn leans forward and accepts Santana's high five as Brittany simply shakes her head as she giggles in delight, having not thought about that at all.

Rachel still isn't all too convinced, and neither is Judy for that matter.

"Is that such a good idea girls? You don't even know if she'll accept this offer. And if she does, you don't know what kind of things she'll put you all through. She's-" she pauses to look for the right word, but Carmen fills in for her.

"She's a tyrant when it comes to winning. We all know that."

Quinn nods her head, looking from Carmen to her mother, "We know. And she knows that we're good. We're _really_ that good. We could win it all, _especially_ if she will let Rachel do what she does best; and knowing Coach? She will."

Brittany speaks up, "Yeah, Coach knows that Q's the best she's got, and she knows the girls and guys on the team respect her and will follow her instructions to a T. She never ever second guesses Q about the team, or S and me when it comes to choreo. She just drills us hard during practice, making sure we're hitting our marks and stuff like that, but if and when she knows her team's captain is that good? She trusts them to do the job right. We haven't lost a single championship or nationals since Q's been Head Cheerio."

Quinn blushes and says nothing even as Santana backs up Brittany's words, nodding her head, "Hell yeah, Coach knows Q's in charge. It wouldn't be any different with our new glee club."

The discussions and talks go on well into the afternoon and early evening, ranging from glee club to cheerleading to back to Finn, to sailing and pets. It's not until Natalia checks her watch and has to excuse herself for the rest of the day that the girls realize they're tired.

Judy smiles slightly as she watches Quinn lean into Rachel's side and press a gentle kiss to her temple before standing up and grabbing her bags.

Carmen and Phoebe give each other smiles before turning to Judy, "I do believe those two are going to make it all the way."

The older Fabray woman nods her head enthusiastically, "Oh yes, I'm so glad you two see it as well. They're so adorable together."

As they're talking amongst themselves they watch as Brittany gracefully curls herself into Santana's side on the armchair, laying her head against the brunette's chest, her hand going up to rest against the part of her chest exposed by the top of her t-shirt, playing lightly at the strands of hair brushing against her fingers.

Santana hums appreciatively, as she squeezes her closer to her body, placing a gentle kiss to her head, nuzzling into the blonde sunshine on her chest, whispering "I love you baby," just loud enough for Brittany to hear.

Rachel and Judy both can't stop the quiet awww that falls from their mouths, quickly glancing at each other at that and giggling as Carmen and Phoebe grin at each other and discretely fist bump, both thinking, 'look at what we made.'

Xoxoxox

Finn was not doing so well in his cell.

He hated it here.

No one. _No one_ came to see him.

He stops his pacing before shaking his head, 'well, that's not true. Mr. Schue came by, but that doesn't count cuz he's not a kid my age.'

He rolls his eyes at the thought of Mr. Schuester.

Finn was so mad to hear that he was there to see him, because of how he had sided with the girls instead of him that one time, but at the same time he was very grateful that someone came to visit him, that he allowed the visitation to occur.

Things didn't go the way he thought they would though.

Mr. Schue had asked him if he knew why the glee kids would all walk out and quit. And Finn honestly had no idea, and he told him as such.

"I don't know. They probably only did it cuz Santana and Quinn scared 'em into doing it. They're always scaring them into doing things like that."

William furrows his brow, "Kurt and Mercedes aren't exactly people I would think would quit glee even if Santana and Quinn decided to intimidate them Finn. This was really serious, and spontaneous."

Finn shakes his head, "I have no idea what you mean."

Sighing deeply, William looks at him and says, "They're really mad because I was telling them about this week's assignment and…they didn't take it so well. It was supposed to be about forgiveness and moving on. Well, actually, you were the inspiration for it Finn. The accusations being thrown around about you and all. I thought it would be a great way to maybe get them to come to the source of the rumors and ask you what happened. Instead of relying on hearsay."

Finn grins because of course he should have known Mr. Schue wouldn't believe those girls.

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything except make them all quit and possibly angrier than they were before. At _me_."

"Cuz you sided with me?"

Nodding his head, William says, "For siding with you, for apparently making light of the situation. I just didn't want there to be animosity between all of you. But apparently that's not a good thing, because they decided they'd rather stew in their anger than to try and find out the truth."

The hint goes right over Finn's head, so Mr. Schue tries again, "So…what _did_ actually happen Finn?"

All at once, Finn's face flushes deeply and he gets hot under the collar and angry, "What do you want me to say Mr. Schue? Do you think I did it too?"

Quickly shaking his head, Will tries to diffuse the situation, "No! No, of course not. I just want to know what the truth is. Santana's said her piece. She's said that you pushed her down the stairs and that you meant to hurt her, badly. And I hate to tell you this, but the rumors she's been telling? People are believing them and I just can't understand how you'd do that. Something must have happened? Maybe it was an accident? I just want to know what happened…I want to know your side of the story Finn."

Finn nods his head once before taking a deep breath, "She had it coming. She was basically screaming for me to do this to her. She's been such a class bitch to me, and she…she just wouldn't stay the hell away from Rachel or even Quinn when I told her to. I even gave her warnings. When she came to my house with Quinn; when she and Puck and Kurt got me to go to that fake indoor swimming pool and got me to confess to the shit at Rachel's house…I had to, I just had to do it, I had enough."

William could not believe what he was hearing. He felt as if he was in a movie, watching this happen to someone else; someone who wasn't him, and who wasn't Finn Hudson.

"You…you _did_ push her down the stairs?" He asks, barely above a whisper.

Finn nods his head seriously, "I told you Mr. Schue. I had to get her to stop. I had to get her away from the other two. I can handle Brittany without Santana, to get to Rachel or even Quinn, but with Santana around it makes it that much harder and I just had enough of her rabid dog routine!"

Will blinks, and then blinks again, as he continues to stare at Finn, a look of absolute shock and horror on his face.

"I-Finn, I actually believed you were innocent."

"I am!" Finn is quick to defend.

"Finn…Finn, no you. You actually pushed her down the stairs? Like that, Finn that's not an innocent act. You could have seriously hurt her."

The boy shakes his head, not realizing his whole body was shaking in his building anger, "Like how she's hurt me?! I haven't done anything to deserve _any_ of this happening to me! And what do I get, huh? Shoved into jail, that's what! And she gets to go and rub it in everyone's face!"

Mr. Schue has the decency to at least feel guilty for what he's done to the girls involved in this, as he says quietly, "I don't think she's rubbing anything in anyone's face right now Finn. She's seriously hurt. Bandaged up and wrapped up in casts…" he stops when he notices a tiny smile come over Finn's face, just a hint but enough for Will to notice.

At his pause, Finn asks, "Really? So she doesn't look so high and mighty now right?"

William shakes his head, "No. No she doesn't look so high and mighty right now. But she's strong Finn, she still shows up."

The boy shrugs, "And I'm stronger. So what. That doesn't mean jack. When I get out, and I totally will Mr. Schue, promise. I'll get the glee club fixed and put together and flying right, and it'll be better than ever, don't you worry."

Will stands up then and shakes his head, "I don't think you understand Finn…there's no more glee club for you to fix. And if what you told me is true? About you pushing Santana down the stairs?-" he pauses as he sighs and shakes his head again, deciding not to saying anything else about that, "goodbye Finn."


	57. Chapter 57

"Q…S. What do I owe this unexpected visit to?" Sue Sylvester asks without lifting her head while she continues to write in her journal.

Quinn subtly keeps herself beside Santana as they move further into the office, to make sure the brunette doesn't hurt herself. Santana gives her a tiny grin as she hobbles over slowly.

Quinn takes the lead, as always, "We have news for you Coach. And after we tell you what we've got, we have a proposition for you."

Sue lifts her eyebrow discretely, but remains silent for a few beats as she continues her entry. She then lifts her head and removes her glasses and then steeples her hands together, giving the two before her her full attention.

Quinn takes the plunge, "The Glee club as you've always known it since Schue took over, is no longer."

Sue drops her hands to her sides, her eyes giving away nothing.

The blonde cheerleader pushes through, "The members? All of us, have decided to quit, after the bull he pulled the other day. No one appreciated the fact that he basically called Santana a liar because Schue can't believe that Finn has done the things he's being accused of…Even Rachel quit the New Directions."

Sue nods her head once, a grin forming on her face, "So Schue has ruined his own club by being an immature man-baby and by defending the other man-baby-to-be."

She looks from Quinn to Santana and she gives her a tiny nod, "The fact that you were on the receiving end of William's boy crush is appalling. It's thoroughly disgusting."

Quinn shakes her head at remembering what happened and Santana speaks up, "Thanks Coach. But what's disgusting? What's disgusting is him singing to me and the others who believe the truth about Finn. Singing about how we need to 'listen to (your) man.' That's what's disgusting and revoltingly inappropriate."

Sue stands up from her seat and starts pacing, her face cold and eyes fierce.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd see the day Schue would mess up so colossally. And that is so disgusting. He's a _grown_ man. A goddamn teacher."

Santana looks over at Quinn as they watch Sue continue to pace. Then the blonde clears her throat, "Coach?"

Sue pauses before taking her seat again, "Q?"

"We have a proposition for you. To further rub salt in his wounds, so to speak."

Tilting her head slightly, Sue waits for them to tell her the proposition.

Quinn continues, "We would like to start a new glee club. One without Schue. And it would be beneficial to you if you could be our new club's Coach as well."

Chuckling, Sue drawls, "I see why you're my Cheerios' Captain. Very smart indeed."

Santana cuts in, eyes wide in excitement, "So you'll do it?"

Sue hums as she looks to be thinking things over, "This _would_ be a nice way to keep getting back at him. I doubt he'd see this coming if I did decide to take this on. However I know you and Q are aware that I don't particularly care for the kumbaya aspect of glee."

Santana smirks as Quinn nods her head and says, "We do know yeah. You won't have to have much to do though Coach, if you don't want to be around all the time. Rachel was the brains the entire time when we were all in New Directions, even though Schue never acknowledged that properly. She made sure we got things done, and it can be the same here. We just need you to basically be there for the official things."

Santana speaks up, "Kinda like with the Cheerios. You're a wonderful coach, Coach. There's no denying that, but you know that Q has got this covered, and you're always there to keep an eye on things, but you're totes confident in my Captain's awesomeness out there with us by her side. Rachel? She's glee club's captain and I'm telling you Coach…You'll have double the trophies, with this new club under your belt."

Quinn smiles at the brunette, unable to stop the amusement she's feeling at hearing Santana compare Rachel to her, because she knows how high up she holds and regards Quinn. Santana simply rolls her eyes at the blonde lovingly, as they both get back to looking at Sue.

Grinning to herself, Sue quickly schools her features before raising an eyebrow, "I'll give you a trial period. You have two weeks. I want to see what this club can come up with. I may not enjoy show tunes and all the jumping around…" she pauses and almost snorts at herself because, she's a cheerleading coach for God's sake, "singing Streisand songs…_but_ I do know a thing or two about winners. If I see winners? You've got yourselves a new Glee club coach. If not? Well. Failure is not an option ladies."

The young women nod their heads, "Got that Coach."

As Sue watches the both of them make their way out of her office, watching Quinn stand by Santana, she feels an intense sense of pride. Her girls are growing up.

She knows she's intense. She knows she's fierce, and intimidating at times, but she's also a teacher. She's eccentric, for sure. She's always going to be and there's nothing she can do about it, other than continue to embrace it.

She is all of these things, but she is also a teacher. She teaches. She cares for her students. Nothing she does is ever to hurt them personally.

She leans back in her chair and steeples her hands again as she thinks about just how good it will feel to tell William Schuester that his students made the decision to come to her to be their new coach.

"Ahh. The sweet smell of victory."

Xoxoxoxox

When the girls return from Sylvester's office and find not only their girlfriends waiting for them in the quad, but also all the rest of the glee kids, Santana can't help but laugh.

"Britt baby?"

The blue eyed blonde hums as she looks at Santana expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Did you tell these peeps what's goin on?"

Brittany nods her head seriously, "They're our family and they wanted to know."

Santana makes her way over to her girlfriend and scoots into the space beside her, giving her a loving kiss as she says, "You're so smart, and considerate sweetheart."

Rachel giggles as she sees this, and then smiles widely when Quinn slips in beside her and places an arm around her waist and giving her a soft kiss to her cheek, "So…how did it go?"

Quinn snorts, "Why is it that I can't get super cute words from you?" she's teasing, and Rachel knows it, so instead of giving in, she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, and watches as Quinn laughs under her breath before saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "Coach has decided to give us a trial run. We've got two weeks to come up with a performance to knock her socks off, and impress the sh-crap out of her."

Rachel squeezes her hand, acknowledging Quinn's censorship for her benefit, and then squeals because, "Oh my God! Seriously?! That's amazing news!"

She throws her arms around Quinn's neck and pulls her tightly to her body, giving her a massive hug, which Quinn returns fully, giggling at how adorable Rachel is being.

Puck, Matt, Artie and Sam fist bump each other with great big grins and hollers of giddiness escaping them, as Kurt and Mercedes jump off their seats in excitement. Tina and Mike twirl around the two tables they're all occupying.

"That's fantastic!"

"I have to admit, when Brittany told us what you two were on a mission to do, we thought you were insane, and that she'd have stripped you of your Cheerio positions as well!" Kurt says, somewhat flippantly, now that the threat of that happening as passed.

Santana laughs as Brittany leans her head against her shoulder, "Nah, Q and I know Coach would never do that. We're the best of the best."

Brittany and Rachel both nod simultaneously in agreement and end up receiving similar kisses to their cheeks from their respective girlfriends.

"So, that means we've gotta come up with something hella spectacular." Artie says, as he rolls his wheelchair closer to Rachel's side of the bench.

The brunette nods her head, "Yes. Yes we do. And we need a game plan."

Mercedes and Kurt look at each other, which doesn't go unnoticed by Santana who continues to silently watch them to see what they're gonna do next. She grins to herself when she sees them grin and nod, and return to paying attention to Rachel, who is, for the first time, allowed to properly give her suggestions and ideas without anyone giving her shit.

Santana leans into her girlfriend, and watches as some of the members of the club finally really realize that Rachel isn't always about her. She takes show choir seriously. She takes her job as glee captain seriously, and there's no way in hell will she ever do something detrimental to their club.

Quinn catches her gaze and gives her a subtle wink as she widens her eyes at the amount of positivity that's radiating off of all the other members.

Santana grins back at her, totally understanding where she's coming from.

This is exactly what they need to show Sue Sylvester that this club is worth backing.

Xoxoxox

That weekend, the girls all gathered at the Fabray's for their sleepover.

"I'm so damn tired, I literally don't think I can get through a single episode of anything, let alone a whole movie." Santana says as she carefully flops onto the couch, stretching out and laying her head in Quinn's lap, while having her legs lifted and placed in Brittany's lap.

Quinn chuckles as she gently flicks her nose with her index finger, "Well if someone hadn't mentioned to another someone how much she loves just sitting back and not doing anything…" she trails off purposefully, receiving an eye roll from the brunette laying on her lap.

"I wasn't even serious about that." She snorts, "I work twice as hard as anyone, you know that Q."

The blonde nods her head as she gently sweeps her fingers through Santana's hair, as Brittany lovingly massages her calves and feet, "I know that. You know that. Britt knows that. But when Rach is in the zone and you tease like that? What do you expect when her club rests in the balance between 'life and death'."

Santana chuckles but can only hum, because having her two favorite blondes soothing her aches? That's not something she can fight. She's only human after all.

Rachel is so fast as she comes into the living room, that she ends up slightly sliding across the hardwood floors before hitting the edge of the rug, giggling giddily at herself for that stunt, "Hi, sorry if I kept you waiting, I had some last minute notes to write down. What are we doing?"

She gingerly sits beside Quinn, slightly raised due to sitting on a throw pillow, and drapes her arm across the blonde's shoulders, placing a kiss there before giving her another one on her cheek for good measure.

Quinn for her part turns her head towards her and leans in for a kiss on the lips, grinning as she sees Rachel blush and quickly dive in for her lips.

"Brittany, please tell me they aint getting their mack on over my head." Santana says, her voice much lower than usual due to her drowsiness and comfortable position.

Brittany giggles and shakes her head as she says, "No baby, they're just being really sweet, that's all. Quick adorable kisses, and now they're both blushing."

Santana chuckles as she reaches a hand up to touch the side of Quinn's face, "Oh yeah, definitely feelin' the heat there Cap."

The blonde rolls her eyes easily as she removes the hand away from her face but squeezes it before letting go, "Stop being ridiculous. Now, seriously, what're we gonna do? It's only six."

At that reminder, Santana groans, "Seriously, what the freakin hell is up with that?"

Rachel chuckles, "It's okay San…I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine come morning. And you won't have to work so hard then because you've got it all down from this afternoon."

The brunette in question simply rolls her eyes and grumbles, "Thank God it's Friday, ay Dios mio."

Brittany ends up being the one to pick what they're going to watch, and as she finally settles for The Breakfast Club, Mrs. Fabray walks in with some bags of groceries.

"Hi babies." She greets them warmly, as she walks towards the kitchen, before walking back out to the living room, to be greeted with hugs and kisses all around.

"I don't know what you guys would like for dinner…" her eyes land on the home screen for the movie and she gasps, "Oh my goodness. Are you going to watch that?" Her eyes quickly find Quinn's, who gives her a smile and nods her head.

"Yeah, Britt picked it out…would you, uhm, would you like to join us?" Quinn asks timidly, her eyes searching her mother's, hoping she'll say yes.

Judy gives them a dazzling smile, "Oh I'd love to, but only if you all want me to. I don't want you guys to lose any cool points or anything with having me aro-"

Santana cuts in gently, "Mama J? No offence or anything…but? That's crazy talk. Please come watch this with us, it'd be our pleasure."

Rachel giggles as she and Brittany nod, Rachel going so far as to say, "It really would be nice to enjoy some time with you."

Judy's smile seems to widen even further, "You four are the most wonderful girls. You always hear about this teenagers always rebelling and kicking up a hissy fit anytime their parents wants to spend time with them."

Quinn laughs, "Mom…grab a throw and a pillow and get comfy."

Before settling down on an armchair beside Brittany, she pauses and says, "But what about dinner? And the groceries? I need to put those away."

Quinn shakes her head as she gently taps Santana to get her to sit up so she can get up, "Don't worry about that. I'll got set the stuff and San can order us something to eat. It's the weekend mom, you deserve to relax too."

Santana grins as Rachel passes her the phone, and she nods agreeably with Quinn, "Exactly. We'll deal with the stuff in the kitchen and I'll…order us some pizza? Rach? Is that alright with you?"

Judy watches this exchange, still getting bouts of unadulterated pride when she sees them all interacting.

Rachel nods her head, "That's definitely okay with me…if you could just tell them my name for the cheese pizza? They'll know to make it vegan."

Brittany whistles in admiration, "Wow Rach, you've got a regular!"

Santana pecks Brittany quickly before dialing in and placing their orders, as Rachel goes into the kitchen to help put away all the items Judy bought.

She finds Quinn nearly waist deep in a cupboard, her derriere in the most perfect position to stare at, and she stumbles on her own footing, which quickly alerts Quinn of her presence.

Which does nothing to her position from with the deep confines of the cupboard.

"Rach? You didn't have to come help." Her voice is light, but she had chanced a look at the brunette and couldn't help the blush that takes over her face when she realizes her girlfriend is appreciating her posterior.

The brunette swallows and blinks a couple of times before clearing her throat and making her way closer to the blonde, "Don't be silly. I wanted to sweetheart."

She finally kneels beside the blonde, as Quinn starts to climb out of the cupboard, "Hi." Quinn says breathlessly, her face slightly flushed and her Hazel eyes twinkling.

Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear bashfully before fluttering her eyes at her, "Hi yourself."

"So uh…I couldn't help but notice you were staring…pretty intensely at something." Quinn says, her eyes seemingly fill with joy and amusement as she takes in Rachel's growing blush.

"I-I was simply-I mean to say…Quinn, you…you're a very attractive person, and, and I'm lucky enough to have the pleasure to call you my girlfriend and-and sometimes I can't help but to-to appreciate _all_ of you. And…and your uhm your derriere is uh very…it's very nice to lo-look at." She stammers and stutters her way through that, her face growing more and more red as she goes on, desperately trying to keep her eyes onto Quinn's, but ending up glancing away every now and then.

Quinn smile's widely as she gently reaches a hand out and caresses Rachel's cheek, feeling the overheated skin against her palm, "Do you have any idea how much that makes my heart race Rach? When you look at me? I feel like…like I'm wanted, and so loved and I'm so excited when you don't shy away from it. That…that's so hot Rach."

She waits until Rachel fully grasps what she's said before leaning forward slightly and allowing her breath to leave her mouth in a sigh just before Rachel leans the rest of the way and closes the gap between them, kissing her deeply, and soundly.

Quinn's heart takes flight in her chest, thundering and lightning as Rachel kisses her so fully. She smiles against her lips and feels Rachel's upturn against hers as well and it makes her giddy knowing they can be that way around each other. They can smile through kisses, laugh through them, and not have to worry about the other party telling them to 'take it seriously'.

She sighs as she feels Rachel softly pull away, before leaning in to give her a soft kiss, before winking and saying, "Because one kiss just isn't enough."

Quinn smiles at her gorgeously, all teeth and sparkling eyes and Rachel nearly swoons into her arms once again, but the knowledge that they have other groceries to put away keeps her from doing just that.

"Come on now, the faster we put these away, the faster we can get back to the girls in the living room."

Quinn nods her head and picks herself up off the ground, grabbing another one of the paper bags.

Xoxoxoxo

Santana falls asleep, in the same position she was in earlier, with her head in Quinn's lap, and her feet in Brittany's, being lulled into sleep by the both of them gently caressing her into relaxing.

Rachel is draped on the other side of Quinn, enjoying the feeling of her hair against her cheek, and her head resting against her arm that's wrapped around her shoulders.

Judy is wrapped up in blankets mouthing all the words along with the movie, eyes glued to the screen, feeling like a little kid again. She makes a note to have her friends over some time to partake in something like this, because she knows just how much they'd all enjoy it too.

Brittany keeps gently running her fingers up and down Santana's calves, absentmindedly, as she watches the movie, and every now and then, she looks over to the other occupants of the living room and just smiles to herself. 'This feels right,' she thinks to herself as she once again glances over from Rachel and Quinn on one end, to the lightly sleeping brunette in their laps, hair cascading down the side of Quinn's legs. She bites her lip, as her eyes roam over Santana's face, then taking in the cast still in place on her wrist and the wrap on her ankle, and the bandages she knows are around her ribs. Her blue eyes fill with tears and she shuts them quickly, not wanting the others to notice.

She shuts her eyes and prays. She prays for Santana to feel better soon. She prays that nothing like this ever happens to her again, because she can't handle it if it were to happen again. She prays Rachel never has to feel the way she felt when they found out Santana was hurt. She prays Quinn never has to feel the way she felt either.

She prays for Judy. She prays for Carmen, because she can't imagine how being a mother and hearing your daughter got hurt feels.

When she finishes praying for everyone individually, she opens her eyes and realizes that the movie is over and that Judy is standing up and folding the blankets she was using as she whispers, "I'm going to head to bed now. This was wonderful, thank you for inviting me to share this with you girls."

Quinn gives her a smile, and blows her a kiss, "Always mom. I love you, good night."

Rachel bids her good night as well and Judy returns is, before she leans down and places a kiss to Brittany's forehead, "Good night to you too darling."

"Good night Mama J." She whispers back, thinking to herself that she did a good job praying for everyone.

"Okay, time to maneuver Santana." Quinn says, a small smile on her face when she looks down to see the brunette's face.

"She looks so much more innocent and young when she's sleeping." Rachel muses as she watches Quinn push some of her hair out of her face, a smile of her own on her face.

Brittany grins as she nods, easily slipping out from under Santana's legs, "I love her face when she's asleep. I love her face all the time, but it's special when she's asleep cuz like…not everyone sees it ya know? Only the people she totally trust will ever see her asleep."

Rachel hums as she takes in Brittany's explanation and watches as she helps Quinn out from under Santana.

Quinn then tilts her head in thought and says, "I think…I can take her up to my room? The guest bedroom is farther, and honestly? It's comfier in my room."

Brittany nods her head, "I can totally carry her all the way to the guest room though if you and Rach want your alone time. I'm sure San won't mind once I tell her."

Rachel giggles as she sees Quinn blush deeply, the tips of her ears even going bright red, "N-no hon, Rach and I are totally okay with having you and San with us. It's a sleepover for a reason."

The taller blonde nods her head, "I'm so glad you said that, cuz like, I totally need to get my cuddles on with you guys. I dunno, but I feel like we haven't had a good sleepover in ages."

Rachel nods her head in agreement, "I concur, it certainly has been a rather unfortunately long time since we've gotten a proper sleep over together. I think it's best we all cuddle into your bed and pop in another movie, what do you say baby?"

Quinn gives her a dazzling smile as she nods her head, "I say, lets get San safely to the bedroom and get ourselves another movie."

Brittany and Rachel race before Quinn, to make sure there are no obstacles in her way, and to turn down the bed for her to easily place Santana in it. She gently takes hold of Santana in her arms, being extra mindful of her casts and ribs, as she maneuvers both of them up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Both girls are giddy as they bounce on either side of the bed, waiting for Quinn to gently put Santana down before covering her up and climbing in themselves. Brittany and Rachel on the outside, with Quinn and Santana on the inside towards the middle of the bed.

Santana blinks her eyes sleepily as she feels Brittany's arms wrap around her waist softly, "Britt? When did we get up here?"

Quinn glances down at her, from her propped up position beside her. Brittany snuggles into her as she whispers, "Just a little while ago, we didn't wanna wake you up, so Q brought you up here so we could all cuddle as we watch another movie…but you can totally go to sleep. I know how warm and comfy it is right now."

Santana hums appreciatively, lifting her right hand to gently squeeze Quinn's hand in thanks before going back to wrapping it around Brittany, "I love you, you dorks." She whispers before going back to sleep.

Rachel giggles as she leans over Quinn's lap to place a quick kiss to Santana's cheek, "We love you too San."


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: So first of all, the song they're going to sing is by Pentatonix, and if you haven't checked it out, I strongly recommend listening to it, because that way you can all get the feel for what I'm trying to create in the writing below.**

**Let's pretend the internet actually exists and there's a site called youtube; basically plug that in after the forward slash and you'll get to the video to hear the song ((/)****watch?v=TsVeQnBmp70)**

**Second of all; thank you all so much for the reviews, just to answer one of the guests' review, I actually am not sure how many more chapters are left before the end of this story...but perhaps 6 more...maybe. Could be less, could be more lol**

* * *

"Look it's simple, 'La La' is a way better song than 'Latch'! For the purpose of _this_, that's all I'm sayin!" Puck says as he folds his arms and kicks his feet up onto the chair in front of him.

Tina and Mercedes shake their heads at him, "'Latch' is a perfect song to arrange and to show off our vocals Puck!" Mercedes argues adamantly, as Tina backs her up.

Brittany sits farther away from them in the empty room, with her laptop propped on her lap, playing each song, trying to decide for herself which song to go for, sharing with Santana who is sitting beside her, her pair of headphones in as she listens as well, her mind going a mile a minute.

Rachel paces around the room, hands gesticulating all over the place, as she pauses every now and then to jot something down in her notebook.

Quinn walks in with food for everyone, "Have we gotten anywhere?" She asks as she places the sandwiches down and moves towards Rachel, to wrap her arms around her waist as she waits for an answer.

Artie nods as he rolls over to the food, "Sure yeah, if you take arguing over the two Sam Smith songs somewhere."

Raising an eyebrow, "Well…at least we've narrowed it down to these two. That's something."

Rachel leans back against her and takes a deep breath, before exhaling, "The two songs are wonderful actually. And despite what the two opposing groups are saying, each of the songs are strong vocally, and perfect to show off what we can do to Coach Sylvester. The problem now lies with choosing one…" she whispers, "or figuring out what we can do with both of the songs."

Quinn gives her a grin and nods her head towards Brittany and Santana, "Is that what those two are trying to do?"

Rachel shrugs, as they move towards the table to grab a bite for themselves as well as the aforementioned two, "I don't know. But if they are? We're so on the same wavelength it's scary."

Quinn laughs as she pecks her cheek before sidling up beside Santana and poking her shoulder to get her attention, before waving her wrap in front of her face, "Got you something to munch on Lefty."

Smiling at her, Santana appreciatively takes the sandwich, "Thanks Cap."

Brittany takes off her own set of headphones and puts everything on another table before turning towards Rachel and giving her a hug and grabbing her wrap from her, "Thank you Rach."

The other members all gather around all over the room, discussing different aspects of the songs, trying to come up with a solution as they take a much needed break.

Sighing Rachel leans against Brittany and says, "So, which have you decided to vote for Britt?"

The taller blonde shrugs as she chews on her bite before saying, "Both."

Chuckling, Quinn looks to Santana, silently asking for her opinion, and Santana nods, "Definitely both. We somehow played the two together with a bit of delay, and we got this sweet sounding mess, but it got me thinking that we could totally work on somehow mashing these two up, ya know?"

Rachel's jaw drops as she sits up to look at the brunette, a dazzling smile taking over her face, "Santana? I could kiss you right now."

Quinn laughs lightly, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Just another day at the office.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"We sound fuckin' fantastic!" Puck says excitedly, giving Matt a high five enthusiastically who then hops towards Sam and gives him an equally enthusiastic high five.

Rachel giggles as she takes in the giddiness all around her, on every single member's face.

She turns to Quinn and Santana and throws her arms around them as she squeals, "We've got this!"

Going over the new arrangement a few more times, solidifies everyone's agreement to do this. Which leads to Rachel delegating some new things to work on.

"Alright, now that we've set the song. We need a look. So I was thinking, if it's okay with you guys? If Tina, Mercedes and Quinn can come up with a look that we can all take on to at least add some cohesion."

The replying grins she gets makes her smile back brightly, "Perfect, alright. This is all in your hands ladies, and all I ask? Is that perhaps it can be something we don't have to purchase? Because we still aren't one hundred percent sure she's going to take us under her wing."

Quinn steps forward and gracefully wraps an arm around her waist, and leans in to whisper in her ear, "Don't you worry Rach, we've got this." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek she squeezes gently, "I'm sure of it."

Smiling widely, Rachel ignores the blush on her cheeks as she continues, "Uhm, also…we need some choreography, something nice and manageable to give us time to get our breaths ready for our notes, we don't want to take away from our vocals. So I was hoping that Brittany, Santana and Mike? If you three could be so kind?"

Brittany nods as she giggles, "Totally for sure Rach! San and I have been kinda thinking about stuff already, so it'll be a piece of cake!"

Santana grins, "Totally. We're gonna fix this up so radically, it's gonna be somethin everyone's gonna talk about for ages."

Mike swerves over to the both of them and bows deeply, "It'll be an absolute honor to help out Rach."

Rachel laughs as she hops in place excitedly, "Great! This is going to be spectacular! Now while they're working on that, let's get the basic arrangement down pat. We want to make sure we get optimal vocals out of all of you. This is going to be so powerful when we get to finally perform it. I've got a feeling about this guys."

Xoxoxoxox

Wrapping her arms tightly around Quinn's neck from behind, Rachel squeals as she gets lifted off of the ground, wrapping her legs around her waist as well to keep from slipping, "Quinn!"

The blonde laughs, "Rachel!"

Resting her head against the back of Quinn's she sighs out contentedly, "How'd you know it was me?"

Quinn secures Rachel's legs by hooking her arms underneath them to keep her from slipping down, "I sensed you."

"Oh, that's not at all creepy." Rachel giggles into her hair.

Laughing, Quinn rolls her eyes as she starts moving around the backyard towards the porch swing, "Who else would it be Rach?"

"Hmm, Britt? Santana?" Rachel says as she lazily draws circles around Quinn's clavicles.

Tilting her head slightly, "I'd have done the same thing."

Giggling, Rachel nods after a second, "Of course you would. Assuring your dominance."

Quinn scoffs as she tilts back, knowing the swing is right behind her and dropping Rachel on it before twirling around and tackling her with kisses and tickling, "Assuring my dominance, ya I'll say."

Squealing and trying to twist out of Quinn's reach is futile as Rachel is basically trapped, "Quinn! Q-Quinn okay! I take it-I take it back!"

They're both breathless from laughing so much, and Rachel lazily pulls Quinn down towards her lips and kisses her sweetly, "You don't have to assure your dominance. You ooze alpha in your every move."

Quinn laughs against her lips and shakes her head before pulling her in for another kiss as she slips onto the porch swing beside her, and pulling her onto her lap, "Have I told you how much I love you recently? Because I do."

The smile she gets in return is tiny and honest, Rachel's eyes fill with emotion as she looks from Quinn's eyes to her lips then back, seemingly taking her all in, "You make me so insanely happy, I don't…I'm scarce to know what I could have done in my life to deserve you. I love you so very much."

Xoxoxoxo

"Alright! This is it guys…we've been working towards this moment for two weeks nonstop. This is ours!"

Everyone was dressed in a similar aesthetic. The guys all had on dark jeans or slacks, with plain dark t-shirts or button downs, with a statement piece that they could decide if they wanted to wear or not. In Kurt's case, he really _really_ wanted to wear the lighter tie.

The girls all wore skirts of similar lengths, all of them the same shade as the boys' pants, with similar shades of button town tops of varying styles. The statement pieces to add some color for the girls were hats or lighter leggings. Brittany decided to go for both the lighter leggings and the hat.

Rachel looks around the room and she feels a deep sense of pride because they did this. _They_ did this.

She's careful not to let the tears fall so as not to ruin the makeup Santana worked on applying on their faces.

Quinn gently bumps her lips against her ear as she whispers, "I love you, breathe, everything is coming up roses."

Rachel smiles widely as she rolls her shoulders back and nods before stepping out past the curtains to find Sue Sylvester sitting in the front row of the auditorium, "We're ready when you are Ms. Sylvester."

She nods once, "Alright. I'll announce you in five minutes. Wait for my signal."

Rachel nods before slipping back to the leftwing of the stage, "She's going to announce us in five. Okay. Deep breaths everyone. You are all spectacular, and wonderful and no matter what happens, I love you all, and it has been the best two weeks of my life."

Kurt grins as he nudges her, "That's because you finally got free reign on all of us."

Rachel laughs as she nods, "Probably."

The five minutes are over before any of them know it.

"Will the new glee club kindly start their audition."

Quinn snorts as she rolls her eyes at their Coach, gently squeezing Rachel's shoulder before they all make their way behind the curtains.

As soon as the main curtain goes up, Rachel's breath is stolen from her.

Suddenly the auditorium is a lot more full than it had been a mere five minutes ago.

She subtly shakes her head, 'now is not the time to have stage fright Berry. You've been doing this all of your life.'

Taking a deep breath, she lifts her shoulders and all of a sudden the harmony comes together and their voices meld as she starts.

"_La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la._

_La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la."_

Santana comes forward then as the rest of the members keep the melody and bass going, sounding so much better than _any_ time they've practiced.

"_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down,  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found."_

During this, Brittany was dancing and singing beside her, and it appeared as if Santana was singing to her, as per the choreography.

Suddenly the notes change and the boys and girls keep it on lock, keeping time with the movement and notes flawlessly as Quinn takes over,

"_Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom,  
Keep it shut, I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah  
Cause your theories catch fire"_

Santana comes back beside the blonde and they stand back to back and sing out towards the crowd.

"_I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough!"_

Rachel and Mercedes step forward then, twirling around Quinn and Santana as they do.

"_Covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go_

_La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la._

_La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la."_

Artie rolls out and bursts from in between the both of them, as the background notes and sounds lift and pulse in a way they were never able to produce before.

"_I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it? You got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest? (never)"_

Everything seems to culminate at this chorus, Rachel feels her heart literally pounding against her chest, feeling on top of the world, as she dances around Quinn, as they both sing to keep the rhythm going.

Kurt's flawlessly crystal clear voice cuts through everything, "_Yes, I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never let go, I won't let go)"_

Suddenly everyone stops singing and all you can hear is their flawless voices melding together to form the notes, and then Santana and Rachel step forward side beside.

Santana takes the first line as she and Rachel alternate, "_I feel we're close enough  
_I can't find your silver lining  
_I wanna lock in your love  
_I don't mean to judge  
_I feel we're close enough  
_But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
Enough is enough!"

Quinn steps forward and belts it out, followed by everyone joining in after her, "_Covering my ears like a kid  
And I'm latching onto you la la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
If my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go_"

Tina takes over then, as everyone rocks out around her, Puck and Sam working hard on hitting the bass notes and keeping rhythm with everyone else.

"_ La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la latching onto_

_La la, la la la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la la la (never)."_

By the end of their performance, every single one of them is heaving and it's like they've been plunged underwater. They can hear nothing but their own heart beats and ragged breathing.

And then, all at once, there's an uproar of applause. Thunderously loud whooping and clapping coming from the audience of what appears to be all of the Cheerios as well as every single jock in the school, with some of the student body.

They stand still on the stage just taking it all in, wide eyed and excited at the response they're receiving.

Suddenly Sue is standing up from the directors box and speaks into a microphone to get everyone's attention, effectively silencing everyone in the audience.

"Most of the students of McKinley…I give you my new Glee club. The William McKinley High School's… Cliff-Notes!"

Rachel squeals as she bounces into Quinn's arms, before being surrounded by Santana's arms followed closely by Brittany bouncing up and down, as the audience erupts in cheers and the stage is not much better, as everyone hoots and hollers and explodes into jittery teens all at once, not quite believing how well they did just then.

Once the auditorium is evacuated of the audience members, Sue walks up to them and they all gather around in order, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel in the forefront, backup and supported by the other members, all fiercely prepared for anything.

"I must admit. I'm impressed tiny Streisand. When I decided to surprise you all with a packed audience, I thought I'd see you falter. But you all rose to the challenge beautifully. In fact-"

"Sue! What's the meaning of this!"

They all turn to see Will Schuester make his way down the auditorium and climb the stage stairs, obviously in a rage.

"What do you mean?" Sue asks calmly, though the three Cheerios know she's pissed by the slight twitch at her right eyebrow.

Will is now standing right in her face, "What did I just hear you say? The Cliff-Notes? Seriously? What do you think you're doing?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sue gives him the once over before saying, "I thought I made it clear. I'm the new glee coach. This is a whole new club, as your own glee kids decided to mutiny your sinking ship seeing as their former coach, you, was insufficient. They came to me with a proposition that I just couldn't refuse."

Santana mumbles a quiet, "Wanky." As Quinn nudges her to stop as they both fight back grins.

"Guys? Is this true?" Will asks as he turns to look at them.

Rachel folds her arms as Quinn and Santana raise their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah Mr. Schue…don't you remember how we quit like two weeks ago?" Brittany asks, eyes still rather harsh when she regards the man before them.

"Well, you see, I was actually going to ask you all if you'd like to come back and we can start fresh, ya know? Maybe on a nice clean slate. I wanted to apologize."

Santana steps forward, waving her still cast bound hand around, "Oh, you wanted to apologize? Why haven't you? It's not like we're in hiding. We've been coming to school every day. Heck we even have Spanish class with you."

Will shrugs as he says, "I didn't think it would be appropriate to bring up glee things in class."

Furrowing her brow Quinn gently places a hand at Santana's lower back to calm her down, "But singing that highly inappropriate song was okay? What kind of teacher picks a song like that and sings it to his students? Sings it specifically to Santana and Rachel? Effectively to everyone that believes them? Calling out one of your students, calling her a liar in front of everyone, is totally appropriate? You siding with Finn, even after _everything_ he's done, and all the damn evidence against him…is that appropriate?"

"Now look Quinn-" His face hardening as he gets a little bit mad at Quinn's tone.

He's cut off by Santana, "No, you don't get to try and reprimand Quinn, Mr. Schue. You messed up and you still can't own up to it and properly apologize. Real apologies don't come with prep talks and excuses. If you really wanted to apologize, you would have done it wherever and whenever."

"Will?"

All Quinn can think is, 'Oh great, yes let's add some more people to this.'

Sue just smirks as she watches Emma Pillsbury make herself known.

Will's face drains of color, "Emma!"

Stepping towards the girls, her body language speaking volumes already, she asks "Is it true?"

Mr. Schue tries and feigns ignorance, "Is what true Emma?"

Unable to stop the scoff from escaping her, Rachel turns to look at Sue, who has on a very similar expression on her face as she believes she has on right now. Absolute loathing towards this supposed teacher.

"Don't play dumb Will. I'm not an idiot. And I would hope you weren't one either. Is. It. True?"

Will weighs his options quickly before nodding his head, but before he can even open his mouth to explain, or try to explain himself, Emma turns away from him and looks towards the kids, "You all did an amazing job, I'm so glad I got to watch your first performance as a newly formed glee club! The Cliff-Notes! How exciting, huh?! You guys will be in very capable hands, Ms. Sylvester has been speaking very highly about your commitment to impress everyone with this performance."

She then turns away after giving Sue a quick nod, and then walking off the stage, as Will tries to go after her, only to be stopped by Sue calling out his name.

"Curly, I'd stay right where you are now unless you want Bambi Emma to knock you in your hoo-haa."

Santana snorts and covers it up with a cough, who fares better than Rachel who giggles as she quickly buries her head into Brittany's side to hide her face.

"What more do you have to say to me Sue?" He asks, turning around to look at her with a look of absolute disdain.

"Oh, nothing really. Just perhaps you should stay away from my glee club. Because unlike their former coach, I will _not_ tolerate anyone bad mouthing them. And unlike their former coach, they will be my priority. All of them and not a single man-baby-to-be. I will be able to focus on them because unlike their former coach, I can compartmentalize, prioritize and organize. You may leave now. I doubt I have very much else to say to you. But if I happen to remember something else, don't worry, I won't hesitate to let you know."

Will huffs as he walks off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Before anyone can say anything else, Santana steps forward alongside Quinn and says, "That...Was hella badass Coach."

And to everyone's surprise, everyone but the Cheerios, Sue gives them a tiny grin and a wink, before she gets them all to line up as they were.

"Welcome to the Cliff-Notes."


End file.
